Lily Tells It Like It Is
by Leca B
Summary: Meu pai salvou o mundo, meu irmão Al tem medo de garotas, minha prima Weasley gosta de um Malfoy, meu irmão James empurra o amigo dele pra cima de mim. E é impressão minha ou aqueles dois tão a fim de mim? Lily Potter. É da minha vida que estamos falando.
1. Apresentando Lily Potter

**EDIT 21/09/11: Para os novos leitores, bem vindos, essa é Lily Tells It Like It Is – Reescrita. Eu fui plagiada em... Fevereiro de 2011, e por muito tempo nem olhei pra cara dessa fic só de raiva e decepção, mas agora estou de volta. Bem vindos! E para os meus antigos leitores... Graças à grande quantidade de pessoas me pedindo para continuar, e os maravilhosos reviews que eu recebi, eu decidi recolocar a fic no ar. Eu estou muito grata pelo apoio de todos vocês, realmente. Fiquei muito emocionada, porque eu não tinha idéia que eu (ou melhor, a fic) significava tanto pra vocês quanto significa pra mim. Vou botar a fic toda de novo de uma vez só, pra todos vocês que querem reler, e vou modificar aos poucos. Deixando um EDIT como esse com a data de modificação. Não deve mudar muita coisa, só uns cortes de personagens (que eram um exagero de gente) e algumas mudanças de idade. Provavelmente alguma mudança nas enrolações também. Entãããão, bem vindos de volta!**

**EDIT 18/04/2012: Dois edits, aff, autora de merda xD Só uma consideração, eu ia ter que mexer em muita coisa pra fazer a Lily ter 14 anos, então ela vai ter 13 mesmo e que se foda. Voltamos à normalidade, queridos. Eu sei que é uma merda, eu odeio também, e honestamente eu teria feito ela ter 15, mas aí o James teria que ter se formado. E eu quero o James por perto. Vocês podem imaginar todos que ela tem quinze na cabeça de vocês xD**

Notas: A fic é do ponto de vista da Lily, ela tem 13 anos, indo pra Hogwarts pro 3º ano. A fic também é grande parte Rose/Scorpius e todos os casais cannon. Eu não consigo matar o Fred. Ele está vivo e casado com a Katie Bell e tem um filho pequeno então. É, o título da fic é roubado do nome do programa da Lily de Diário da Princesa (Meg Cabot). Eu só me lembrei que era depois que eu já tinha roubado, e aí já tinha pegado. Rated T por causa de linguagem e mentes pervertidas. A minha Lily faz aniversário dia 13 de Janeiro, por isso em seguidinha ela já fica mais velha.

Oi! Bem, eu estou aqui com uma fic de segunda geração, em português pra variar. Eu não me lembro como, mas depois de ler o sétimo livro eu simplesmente caí de amores pelos filhos deles e comecei a escrever isso aqui. Eu espero realmente que vocês gostem.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Graças a Deus.

**Lily Tells It Like It Is**

"**Uma mentira pode viajar a metade do mundo enquanto a verdade está colocando os sapatos."**

(Mark Twain)

**Dez razões por que é um saco ser eu:**

**10. Eu me chamo Lilian Luna Potter, e quando eu me apresento pra pessoas mais velhas como Lily Potter, eles vão direto ajeitando os óculos e dizendo: "Quem você pensa que está enganando, mocinha? Lily Potter morreu há quarenta anos!" me confundindo com a minha vó, embora eu só compartilhe com ela o cabelo ruivo e o nome. Além de ser óbvio que se a minha vó estivesse realmente viva ela não teria, sabe, treze anos.**

**9. Meu pai é Harry Potter. Sim, O Eleito, O Salvador, O Maravilhoso, O Divino, O Grandioso, O uma-porrada-de-nomes-ridículos-que-fazem-minha-mãe-ter-ataques-de-riso, ou ainda, o-menino-que-sobreviveu (embora ele não seja mais menino há uns vinte e cinco anos). E o fato de ele ser tão famoso assim ferra com a minha vida, porque eu não posso ir na padaria da esquina sem que alguém tire uma foto minha e coloque na "Jovem Bruxa" ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.**

**8. Isso também faz todas as pessoas que eu conheço viverem me pedindo pra arranjar um autógrafo pra eles. Inclusive aqueles caras gatos que ficam me encarando por horas – e eu fico inocentemente achando que eles tão me querendo, e inevitavelmente faço cara de gostosa – só pra depois andarem até mim com cara de "to sabendo" perguntando "Você é Lily Potter? Cara, sou o maior fã do teu pai!"**

**7. E também faz todas as pessoas me olharem como se eu fosse uma aberração quando me conhecem e vêem que eu não tenho nada a ver com meu pai. E que não sou tão maravilhosa assim.**

**6. Minha mãe é Ginny Weasley Potter, mais conhecida como Baby G Weasley, a ex-artilheira, atual presidente das Harpias de Holyhead. Isso meio que dobra a atenção que a mídia tem em mim, e eles vivem me barrando na entrada de lojas pra perguntar se eu vou seguir a carreira do meu pai ou da minha mãe, mesmo que eu não seja exatamente genial em uma vassoura, e mal sobreviva às aulas de poções.**

**5. As pessoas tendem a pensar que eu sou doce, pura e inocente, então quando me pegam num jogo de quadribol xingando deus e o mundo, ficam me encarando de boca aberta como se tivessem visto meu pai dançando balé.**

**4. Eu tenho dois irmãos mais velhos que não largam do meu pé. Al fica reclamando pra agir de acordo com a minha idade e James acaba com qualquer chance de desenvolvimento da minha vida amorosa.**

**3. Eu sou realmente desajeitada e costumo me esbarrar em tudo, o que me coloca em encrenca na maioria das vezes, como quando eu quebrei o busto de Dumbledore que tinha no escritório da Diretora, e ela me fez colar tudo sem magia. Ou a vez que eu fiz o caldeirão da Stephanie Hills explodir, porque tropecei no cadarço do meu sapato e acidentalmente atirei um vidrinho cheio de alguma coisa verde lá dentro, e depois tive que ficar levando flores pra ela na enfermaria quando ela ficou coberta de feridas. Mesmo que eu odiasse ela. Mesmo depois de ela tentar me matar.**

**2. A minha família é enorme. Absurdamente enorme. Tipo, grande mesmo! Então quando você fica de castigo, leva bomba em alguma matéria, pega detenção, ou um menino, a sua família inteira fica sabendo, e todo mundo faz questão de aparecer pra implicar com você.**

E a maior razão por que é um saco ser eu é:

**1. Todas as minhas amigas foram viajar nas férias, e eu tenho que ficar presa na casa da minha vó com meus irmãos, meus pais e todos os meus primos e tios, no meio do nada, sem nenhum vizinho gatinho pra ocupar meus dias.**

**Capítulo Um**

Ser eu é um saco.

Não, sério. Ser eu é realmente um saco.

E é um saco maior ainda ficar ouvindo pessoas como Andrew Wright falando sempre que te vêem que "deve ser o máximo ser você". Só porque meu pai salvou o mundo. Eu não sei o que eles pensam que rola embaixo do meu teto, mas deve ser algo parecido com um super treinamento de auror pra crianças super dotadas onde na cabecinha pequena e ignorante dessas pessoas eu me encontro. Fala sério. Eles simplesmente não conseguem enfiar nos cérebrozinhos deles que meu pai não é metade do que eles pintam. Meu pai é o tipo de cara que acorda os filhos às sete da manhã cantando uma música das Esquisitonas usando a bermuda do pijama só pra nos desejar bom dia. Esse tipo de cara parece o tipo de cara que gastaria os únicos dois meses que tem pra passar com a gente com treinamento de auror sendo que pelo menos dois terços da sua prole não quer seguir carreira?

Não, eles não entendem. E tipo, isso totalmente me frustra, porque as pessoas simplesmente não conseguem assimilar a idéia de que Harry Potter pode ser _normal_. Então é claro que eles imaginam que se O GRANDE HARRY POTTER não é _normal_, seus filhos também não são. E embora eu concorde que o James parece mesmo ter algo de muito errado no cérebro, eu acho que eu sou bem normal. E eu gostaria de ser tratada como tal.

Então quando eu vejo fotos como ESTA, numa revista como ESTA, com uma manchete como ESTA, me dá uma séria vontade de agarrar essas pessoas pelos ombros e sacudir até o cérebro pegar no tranco.

Imagine só que eu me acordo em uma bela manhã de Julho, tomo meu banho, visto uma roupa normal, e saio para comprar chiclete na venda perto da minha casa. Bem quando eu pegava uma revista com uma modelo trouxa de vestido de noiva eu escuto um flash. Como nós moramos na Londres trouxa – idéia da mamãe, o assédio da mídia é muito menor – eu imaginei totalmente que devia ser um daqueles casais de turistas que acham o máximo estar em uma vendinha TOTALMENTE INGLESA e tiram fotos pra mostrar pros amigos depois, então eu ignorei. Mas na manhã seguinte (hoje) eu recebo um exemplar da "Jovem Bruxa" com uma foto minha na capa, folhando aquela mesma revista, com aquelas mesmas jeans de quatro dias, a camiseta verde com um sapo na frente e o meu boné das Harpias que eu só uso pra deixar as amigas da minha mãe felizes, com uma manchete ENORME, escrita em letras amarelas e piscantes "LILY POTTER: O QUE ELA ANDA TRAMANDO?"

Como se eu fosse uma daquelas peitudas trambiqueiras que casam com aqueles velhos e depois matam eles pra ficar com tudo! "O que ela anda tramando?" Eu ando tramando MASCAR CHICLETE, QUEM SABE? E o pior de tudo é ter que agüentar minha vó irrompendo da lareira com um exemplar igual ao que eu tenho em mãos perguntando o que diabos aquilo significava. Que é o que ela está fazendo nesse momento. E a minha mãe tá morrendo de rir, e o meu pai também, embora ele esteja tentando disfarçar colocando o jornal na frente, mas é óbvio que ele não está realmente lendo, porque o jornal está aberto na página das colunas de fofoca, e a não ser que meu pai seja um fofoqueiro enrustido... O James guspiu todo o cereal, só pra depois sair correndo pra sala e começar a rir tão alto que ainda dá pra escutar da cozinha. O Al tá me olhando em puro choque. E não importa o quanto eu diga que eu só estava folhando a revista, minha vó não para de falar sobre como eu sou nova demais pra casar.

"Deve ser o máximo ser você!" ele diz.

Fala sério.

- Lily, você tem TREZE anos! Se casar nessa idade não é só insanidade, é ILEGAL! – minha vó continuou e a minha mãe teve que morder o braço pra tentar parar de rir. O Al pareceu notar do que se tratava, porque ele logo emendou:

- Não exatamente. Depende muito da constituição. Em alguns países se os pais autorizarem... – minha mãe levantou a cabeça de repente ainda muito vermelha de tanto rir.

- Eu autorizo! Harry? – ela chamou meu pai.

- Eu também! – ele disse finalmente baixando o jornal. E, tipo, totalmente valeu a pena todo o aborrecimento, só pra ver a cara da minha vó. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas em uma mistura de choque e descrença e abriu a boca em um perfeito "O", e depois ficou toda vermelha e brava.

- Vocês concordam com uma pouca vergonha dessas? E quem é o noivo? Vocês pelo menos conhecem o noivo? – minha mãe ficou um pouco pensativa, depois disse em um tom completamente despreocupado.

- Não. Você conhece, Harry?

- Não.

- Mas... Mas... – o choque da minha vó aumentou – Ele poderia ser um tipo ruim! Um ladrão! Um rebelde! Um... Um...

- Tarado! - minha mãe gritou – Ah, imagina se ele fosse um tarado! Você vive reclamando de tédio, Lily! Você teria muito pra ocupar seus dias! – ela falou dando tapinhas em minha mão. O Al perguntou em tom brincalhão:

- E aí, Lily? Ele é um tarado? – e eu que tava totalmente a fim de ver a cara da minha vó ficar mais vermelha ainda, respondi em um tom super desencanado.

- Tipo, totalmente. Ele pega em tudo quanto é lugar, por isso a gente preferiu casar, pra fazer a sacanagem legalmente. – isso pareceu deixar minha vó mais do que vermelha, ela ficou roxa.

- Vocês... Vocês estão brincando não é? – aí meu pai ficou com pena da minha vó e disse:

- Claro que sim, Molly. A Lily não está pensando em casar.

- É, vó. – eu terminei pra ele. Eu também fiquei com pena – Eu nem tenho um namorado! – e se eu tivesse, até parece que eu ia casar pra fazer a sacanagem.

- Mas... Mas... E a revista? – ela perguntou, meio desiludida.

- Eles inventam coisas, vó, a senhora sabe disso. Eu só tava folhando a revista. Eu fui na venda pra comprar chiclete.

Ela me olhou por uns segundos, absorvendo a informação. Depois abraçou a minha cabeça e suspirou profundamente dizendo "Graças a Deus" e saiu da cozinha, direto pra lareira. Sem nem dizer tchau, ou dar bronca por a gente estar tirando com a cara dela. Acho que o choque foi tão grande que o alívio de ser brincadeira meio que anulou a raiva. Graças a Deus, porque a vovó com raiva não é algo muito bonito de se ver. James voltou da sala com um sorriso sacana no rosto e disse com um ar completamente idiota:

- E aí? Eu preciso matar alguém? – eu só revirei os olhos.

- Cala a boca, James.

É isso... Foi meio que um prólogo. Tipo um Conheça a família Potter! O próximo capítulo é melhor, eu juro, e bem grandão! R&R, please!


	2. Verão, férias, A Toca e Scorpius Malfoy

**Edit 18/04/12: Eu peço sinceras desculpas pelo atraso, mas a verdade é que eu tive um ano muito maluco. Meu ano de vestibular, ano de formatura, to trabalhando, eu estive muito ocupada mesmo. Mas já que eu recebi muuuitos reviews me dizendo que a fic já estava boa daquele jeito, eu resolvi mandar tudo pro inferno e botar a fic no ar de novo. Vou ir editando aos pouquinhos se eu me irritar muito com alguma coisa. Eu vou precisar de um tempo pra me habituar com a fic de novo, mas eu pretendo terminá-la. Então não briguem comigo! xD E obrigada do fundo do coração por todo o apoio.**

Hello, hello! Que bom que vocês reagiram bem ao "prólogo"! Faz muuuuito tempo que eu não leio (ou escrevo) nada em português, e algumas fics de segunda geração não são muito bem recebidas. Eu estava tremendo nas bases pra ser sincera, porque eu gosto muito dessa fic (mesmo que eu seja suspeita, já que fui eu que escrevi) e diga-se de passagem, quem é que não gosta de um montão de reviews?

E falando em reviews...

Marcia B. S. – Obrigada! Eu acho que é bem a cara da Molly dar esses ataques. Foi difícil passar pro "papel" a expressão que eu tava imaginando a cara da Molly quando a Lily disse "não tenho namorado". Na minha cabeça foi impagável. Obrigada pelo review!

– Obrigada pelo review, bom saber que você gostou!

Alice D. Lupin – Obrigada, é sempre bom receber reviews dizendo que gostaram da fic.

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter – Obrigada! É, a Molly vai dar mais ataques assim posteriormente. Eu acho. De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo review!

Mady Potter Cullen – Obrigada! Que ótimo saber que você gostou tanto assim! Eu vou tentar atualizar rápido, mas as minhas férias estão chegando ao fim e os capítulos são grandes... Eu vou tentar. Obrigada pelo review!

Nicky Evans – Obrigada! É, também gostei dessa parte. Cara de pau que nem a mãe, é assim que eu imagino a Lily u,u Obrigada pelo review!

Loreline 6 – Obrigada e obrigada de novo! xD E agradeça a sua amiga que indicou a fic também! Fico feliz que tenham gostado.

Evy Noronha – Obrigada! Pois é, pode esperar mais barracos e problemas com a mídia. (pisca olho) xD Obrigada pelo review!

Dessinha McGuiller – Obrigada! Pois é, ela tem que aturar a mídia. E eu achei que como os pais dela não gostam ela também não devia gostar... Sei lá. Bem, a minha Lily é mais profunda que isso, mas ela é bem maluquinha e como você disse, ela tem 13 anos e vai ter muitas crises até descobrir o quão importante ela é. Quanto a RoseScorp, desculpa, mas pra mim os dois são feitos um pro outro, eu continuo com esse casal. Obrigada pelo review! Aqui está o capítulo dois!

Ginny M. W. Potter – Muito obrigada pelo review e aqui está "mais". xD

Obrigada também todo mundo que leu e não deixou review. DEIXEM DA PRÓXIMA VEZ! xD

Capítulo dois é grandão como prometido. Falando sério, 24 páginas no Word. Eram 3 capítulos que eu morfei em um só, porque eu não quero que a fic tenha mais de 50 capítulos e do jeito que as coisas iam...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, como vocês bem sabem. JK Rowling tem tudinho. (aquela sádica egoísta que matou o Fred...)

Anyways, siga em frente e boa leitura!

P.S. A lista que segue abaixo seria uma lista que na minha história, a Lily e a Rose fizeram dos primos delas quando a Lily tinha nove anos. Some 4 anos à idade de todo mundo da lista e você tem a idade certa no momento em que a fic se passa. Okay?

"**Quando nossos parentes estão em casa, nós temos que pensar em todas as suas qualidades, ou seria impossível aguentá-los"**

George Bernard Shaw

**Minha Lista de Primos**

**Clã Weasley-Potter Potter-Weasley?**

**Que diabos, Rose!**

**Minha Família**

**By Lily Luna Potter**

(_comentários de Rose Elizabeth Victoria Weasley)_

_Por que nós estamos fazendo isso mesmo, Lily?_

**Porque eu não consigo lembrar o nome de todos eles!**

_Eles são sua própria família, Lilian! Como é que você não lembra?_

**Não é exatamente minha culpa que eles são muitos, é, Rosalie?**

_Bem, tenho que concordar aí._

**É, diga-se de passagem, vovó e vovô gostavam da coisa.**

_Que coisa?_

**Quer dizer que eles não te contaram ainda como os bebês são feitos?**

_Ah, essa coisa. Aliás, como é que VOCÊ sabe? Você só tem nove anos! Eu passei anos pedindo pra os meus pais me explicarem e só consegui resposta quando eu perguntei pra Tia Ginny!_

**Eu vi o Teddy e a Victoire se beijando de um jeito muuuuito estranho e quando eu falei pro papai ele se engasgou e aí a mamãe teve que me explicar como eles são feitos.**

_É nojento, né?_

**Muito. Podemos voltar pra lista?**

_Vamos fazer assim, filhos por casal, idade do lado. Até eu fico confusa às vezes._

_**OKAY!**_

**1) Tio Gui e Tia Fleur:**

**Victoire(17), Dominique(13) e Louis(10).**

**Descrição opcional: **_Loiros e lindos e meio franceses. Sabemos. A Vicky é legal. A Dominique é um saco. O Louis não fala muito._

**Gostei.****Resumido.**

**2) Tio Charlie não teve nenhum filho.**

_**Graças a Deus.**_

**3) Tio Percy e Tia Audrey:**

**Molly(3) e Lucy(2)**

**Descrição opcional: **_Molly: Ruiva, sardenta, pequena e chata. Mandona. Lucy: Morena, fofa, doce e chorona._

**Você é boa nisso, eu vou deixar as descrições pra você.**

**4)Tio George (ou Tio Fred? Qual nasceu primeiro? **_Não sei, deixa assim) _**e Tia Angelina:**

**Frederic (13) e Roxanne (13)**

**Descrição opcional: **_Gêmeos. Fred é ruivo, sardento, bronzeado e alto. Roxy é morena, mais bronzeada e mais alta. Brigam como cão e gato. São ótimos em quadribol. Adoram uma pegadinha._

**Frederic.****AHUSHUAHSUAUSA! Ninguém chama ele de Frederic!**

_Lilian, concentre-se na tarefa em mãos._

**Desculpe.**

**5) Tio Fred e Tia Katie:**

**George(5)**

**Descrição não mais opcional: **_Acho que você pode deixar só como descrição Lily. Ruivo. Sardento. Baixinho. Põe lenha na fogueira das discussões do Fred e da Roxy._

_**Peste.**_

**6)Tio Ron e Tia Hermione(**_Papai e mamãe):_

**Rose(11) e Hugo(9).**

**Descrição: **_Preciso me botar na lista? _**Sim. Eu vou ter que me botar depois. É só pra ficar a família inteira.**_ Okaay! Rose: Ruiva, sardenta, linda, inteligente, maravilhosa, próxima Melhor Curandeira do Ano...___**Ela se acha, mas é gente boa. Hugo é ruivo, sardento, mais baixo que eu (HÁ!), e meu melhor amigo!**

_Achei que EU ERA SUA MELHOR AMIGA, LILIAN!_

**Rose, você é um cara?**

_Não._

**Eu disse melhor amigO. Como, em melhor amigo menino!**

_Ah, assim sim._

**7) Mamãe e Papai **_(Tia Ginny e Tio Harry)_**:**

**James(12), Albus(11), Lily(9)**

**Descrição: O JAMES É UM BOBO, CHATO, IMPLICANTE, NOJENTO **_cabelo castanho escuro e olhos castanhos. Sim, ele é chato e implicante e vive aprontando com o Al e o Fred. _**O Al é legal. **_Cabelo preto, olhos verdes, ocasionalmente usa óculos. Tímido. Gentil. Meu melhor amigo, não me olha assim, Lily, você que veio com o papo de melhor amigo menino. _**Tanto faz. E Lily! Linda, maravilhosa Lily, a princesa da casa, todos amam a Lily porque ela é fofa e doce e meiga e querida, e ninguém resiste à sua carinha de anjo**_ é melhor eu cortar aqui antes que ela pegue impulso. E se quando ela pega ela fica pior que a Dominique. _**Estou ofendida. Não sou mais sua amiga!** _Brincadeira, Lilyzinha._

**Acabamos?**

_Acabamos._

**Bom trabalho, Rose! Ficou perfeito!**

_Sim. Só falta botar a data aqui..._

_**23 de Julho de 2017**_

_**Domingo**_

_**2º quarto à direita, 3º piso - A Toca.**_

_**Ass: Lilian Luna Potter**_

_**Rosalie Elizabeth Victoria Weasley**_

Capítulo 2

Verão, férias, A Toca e Scorpius Malfoy

24 de Julho. Sábado. Dia de dizer adeuszinho pra minha doce e amada Londres e ir pra casa da vovó. Vou deixar todo o agito da cidade grande. Tá legal, não que eu tenha idade ou permissão pra ir curtir o agito da cidade, é só que eu gosto de pensar que se eu tivesse os dois eu teria um agito pra curtir. É meio que reconfortante. E bom, na casa da vovó, mesmo que você tenha 18 anos a sua maior diversão é, sei lá, desgnomizar o jardim.

Hora de largar todos os barulhos dos carros, os maloqueiros de esquina, e a vendinha de chiclete. Largar tudo isso, pra ir pra calmaria de um campo. Um campo verde. Um campo verde e grande. Um campo verde e grande com uma casinha no meio, um campo de quadribol e gnomos. Sim, gnomos por toda a parte. E pior ainda: Primos. Muitos, muitos primos. Mais primos que gnomos. E isso é dizer alguma coisa. Se eu fosse pensar em quais eu amo mais, eu escolheria meus primos, claro. Mas se fosse pra escolher o que eu preferia... Eu escolheria os gnomos. Cara, dá pra, tipo, totalmente chutar eles lá pro raio que o parta e a sua vó só vai te achar a maior prestativa.

Todo ano antes de ir pra Toca eu faço uma ceninha. Porque eu simplesmente não posso desistir assim tão fácil de Londres. A minha mãe vai me arrastando escada abaixo até o carro e eu fico me agarrando em tudo quanto é coisa que eu vejo pela frente. Como a porta do meu quarto, o corrimão da escada, o abajur e um vaso de plantas (que já são colados no chão com um feitiço, devido a histórias passadas), a mesa da cozinha, a porta do hall, meu pai. Essas coisas. Mas no final eles sempre conseguem me atirar dentro do carro. E eu fico com cara de emburrada o dia inteiro – como eu to fazendo agora - porque eu, tipo, totalmente odeio ir pra casa da vovó! E vou dando tchau pras coisas à medida que elas passam.

Como eu to fazendo agora.

- Tchau London Eye... – eu falei com pesar, e ouvi meu pai suspirar alto.

- Lily, pare com isso. – ele pediu – Quando eu tinha a sua idade eu adorava ir pra casa da sua vó.

- É, pai, - eu rebati – mas você morava com três morsas sem cérebro. Quer dizer, duas morsas e um cavalo. E naquela época tinha no máximo 9 pessoas morando lá. Agora deve ter umas trinta!

- 28. – Al falou com cara de tédio, olhando pela janela do carro – 29 quando o Teddy vai pra lá.

- Viu? – eu falei em tom de súplica – Me deixa ficar! Eu posso ficar com a Elizabeth.

- Ela está nos Estados Unidos, Lily, lembra? – minha mãe falou naquele tom "não vou me irritar com você, mocinha". O que só costuma ME irritar mais ainda.

- Com a Erika!

- Ela está na Suíça.

- Andy!

- Bulgária.

- Casey!

- Itália.

- Edmund?

- LILIAN! – meu pai gritou, meio incomodado.

- Com a Rose então? – era minha última tentativa. Minha mãe sorriu e disse:

- Claro, querida. – e eu fiquei tipo: ALELUIA!

- Valeu, mãe!

Aí eu me toquei. A Rose era minha prima. E ela ia estar lá também.

- Mãe! – eu reclamei.

- Sim, Lily? – ela perguntou toda com tom de quem não fez nada.

- Esquece.

Porque eu olhei no relógio e vi que a gente já estava a mais ou menos uma hora dentro do carro, e que a paisagem estava começando a virar... Pasto. E quando "pasto" começa a aparecer não adianta mais nem reclamar, porque eles não vão voltar. Mesmo que você grite que esqueceu de pegar papel pra escrever, ou o tinteiro, ou seu bichinho de pelúcia preferido, ou uma blusa, ou sua calcinha da sorte, ou seu gato dentro de casa. Porque eu já tentei tudo isso antes. Eles simplesmente não voltam.

Exceto uma vez que eu realmente esqueci o meu gato lá dentro, mas dessa vez não, ele tá aqui, ronronando no meu colo, cravando as patinhas cheias de unhas dele na minha blusa azul. Eu dei um tapa nele, e ele me olhou todo traído, pulando o banco e indo sentar em cima do negócio do porta-malas. O nome do meu gato é Chris. Bem, na verdade é Duque Christopher Edward Gabriel Julian Arthur Emett Jasper de Godric's Hollow. Porque eu li em algum lugar quando pequena que gente da realeza tem nomes grandes. E naquela época eu morava em Godric's Hollow. E eu queria que meu gato fosse um chique. Aí eu nomeei ele daquilo ali, mas ele nunca vinha quando eu chamava, e eu – admito – me esquecia de alguns dos nomes as vezes porque, hey, é muito nome, tá?

- Lily, como estão as suas vestes? – minha mãe me perguntou distraidamente, enquanto olhava a paisagem.

- Ah, sei lá. Acho que boas.

- Não estão curtas?

- Não. Sim. Não sei. Talvez. – eu realmente não presto muita atenção nas minhas vestes. Não quanto ao comprimento. Eu só noto realmente quando eu vou colocar a blusa e quase morro sufocada. E aí a minha mãe tinha que ir toda sem noção e falar:

- Acho que você precisa de outra blusa, a sua vai ficar apertada nos seios.

E eu fiquei tipo: O.O MANHÊ? OI? VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO DE PEITOS NA FRENTE DOS MEUS IRMÃOS E DO MEU PAI! E NÃO SÓ DE PEITOS! DOS **MEUS** PEITOS! QUE NOJO! Acho que o Al e o James também pensaram a mesma coisa, porque eles fizeram uma cara de absoluto nojo e depois olharam pra janela. E não olharam mais pra mim. Eu duvido que eles vão conseguir olhar pra mim de novo sem lembrar disso. Eu duvido que eu esqueça isso. Nós os três estamos traumatizados.

Valeu mãe. Valeu mesmo.

- Mãe! – eu gritei, completamente corada. Você não quer que sua mãe fale de seus peitos na frente dos homens da casa. Hum... Você não quer que sua mãe fale de seus peitos ponto.

- Que é? É uma parte natural da vida, Lily, os homens ficam com a voz mais grossa, nossos seios crescem...

- Mãe! – dessa vez foi o James que gritou. – Se você vai falar dos peitos da Lily deixa eu me atirar do carro nesse momento. – e o Al balançou a cabeça freneticamente concordando. Ela apenas revirou os olhos.

- Como vocês são infantis...

Mas funcionou, porque depois disso ela parou. Só falou que ia ter que comprar vestes novas pro James e pro Al, e não porque os peitos deles cresceram, porque eles cresceram ponto. Fala sério. A minha mãe sempre foi desbocada e meio sacana, mas falar dos meus peitos já é demais. Como ela se sentiria se eu saísse falando pro Tio Ron dos peitos DELA? Não sei se ela ia ficar assim tão feliz! Será que eu teria coragem de fazer isso? Imagina!

Eu jantando com todo mundo n'A Toca.

- Tio Ron, os peitos da mamãe cresceram muito quando ela tinha a minha idade? – ele engasga e todo mundo começa a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Pergunta pro seu pai. – ele disse socando um monte de comida na boca. Fez-se silêncio mortal na mesa e todo mundo fica encarando meu pai. Ele cora e engasga e grita:

- Eu não sei, eu não ficava olhando! – aí o Tio George insiste:

- Ah, fala sério, você nunca olhou mesmo? Nem uma olhadinha? – minha mãe acotovela as costelas dele, mas aí todo mundo olha pro meu pai e ele diz:

- Bem... – aí o Tio Gui tem um acesso de raiva, e se levanta da cadeira berrando:

- VOCÊ FICAVA OLHANDO! – aí o meu pai tenta se explicar, mas os cinco irmãos da minha mãe voam pra cima dele e tentam esgoelar meu pobre pai, menos o Tio Ron, que fica olhando de boca aberta do meu pai pra minha mãe com um monte de comida meio mastigada aparecendo. Aí minha mãe pula na briga pra defender o marido, minha vó faz um feitiço e todo mundo fica de calcanhares grudados no teto, e de castigo. Inclusive eu, que comecei tudo.

Eu sacudo minha cabeça e a cena vai embora. Não, não vale a pena. Eu comecei a rir sozinha pensando de novo na cara do Tio Ron. Todo mundo se virou para olhar pra mim como se eu fosse louca.

- Não foi nada. – eu disse, voltando a afundar no banco.

Depois de nossa viagem meio que insuportável, nós chegamos n'A Toca. E sim, é tudo aquilo que eu falei. Só que a casinha meio que virou um casarão, porque como eu falei, além da casa que a vovó mora integralmente, também é meio que a casa de campo de toda a família. Eles fizeram mais andares no penúltimo verão. Geralmente os adultos dormiam em casa e as crianças acampavam no jardim. Mas aí até a última criança virou adolescente, e ninguém mais acha graça em ficar olhando pro céu enquanto os mosquitos te atacam e o frio te consome. Quero dizer, era legal sabe, eu dividia uma barraca com a Rose e ficava ouvindo ela falar dos caras gostosos que tinha em Hogwarts, e das encrencas em que ela e o Al se metiam. Mas às vezes os gnomos achavam legal invadir a nossa barraca, e a gente acordava com dentadas nos dedões do pé ou congelando só pra ver que não tinha mais barraca nenhuma.

Meu pai estacionou o carro e mandou todo mundo descer. E foi muito engraçado, porque o James esqueceu de tirar o cinto e foi sair, e acabou se enroscando todo. Eu empurrei o Al pra ele sair logo, e ele ficou gritando comigo, mas depois desse pequeno drama nós todos conseguimos sair ilesos (ou quase). Eu peguei o meu malão – que a minha mãe enfeitiçou pra ficar mais leve – e o meu gato no colo – que ainda me olhava todo emburrado – e fiquei encarando a construção completamente torta e totalmente estranha que era A Toca. Agora com mais andares parecia simplesmente mais torta ainda. Eu sorri. Era totalmente a cara da vovó e do vovô.

- Anda logo, Lily! – James gritou, me empurrando.

- Isso vindo do cara que se enroscou no cinto de segurança. – eu murmurei alto o suficiente pra ele ouvir.

- Cala a boca, Lilian.

- Não falei nada.

- Claro que falou, você tava tirando com a minha cara.

- Eu não preciso tirar com a sua cara, James, você faz isso sozinho. – ele abriu a boca pra responder, mas depois fechou, parecendo pensar no que eu disse. Depois segurou a barriga.

- To com fome. – eu revirei os olhos.

- Novidade.

- Não é minha culpa, cara, eu fico com fome!

- Igualzinho ao seu tio. – ouvi minha mãe falar enquanto balançava a cabeça rindo.

Nós entramos na cozinha, que também era maior do que da última vez, mas que – surpresa – estava cheia de gente, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais apertada. Todos os meus tios e primos estavam ali tomando café da manhã. Meu Tio Ron era o mais perto da porta, logo, o primeiro a nos ver. Ele estava com a boca cheia de comida quando nos deu oi, o que totalmente fez a Tia Hermione reclamar e o Hugo começar a rir. E logo todo o resto que estava muito ocupado xingando/comendo/gritando/rindo/fazendo qualquer outra coisa muito barulhenta, dirigiram seus olhares – e gritos – para nós cinco. Meus Tios Fred e George berraram "OLHA, OS POTTY CHEGARAM", mas ninguém entendeu muito bem porque eles disseram isso, e a Tia Katie e a Tia Angelina os acotovelaram pra que eles calassem a boca. Fred e Roxanne estavam discutindo (como eles faziam a 17 anos) sobre que nome colocar na coruja nova que os dois iam dividir, enquanto George (em toda a sua glória de peste de nove anos) só olhava de um pro outro e ria, bisbilhotando na conversa sem que eles se dessem conta, e incitando a briga colocando um comentário aqui e lá. (é, o nome do filho do Tio Fred é George, e o nome do filho do Tio George é Fred. Nós não sabemos por que eles fizeram isso, acho que foi uma pegadinha um no outro. Algo a ver com uma aposta quando eles tinham 18 anos, eu não sei, nunca me disseram direito.) Tio Percy e Tia Audrey estavam tentando fazer Molly e Lucy comerem as panquecas delas, mas não estava funcionando muito, elas pareciam mais interessadas em fazer uma cabana com elas (muito normal pra crianças de oito e seis anos, acho). Tio Gui estava reclamando de como o Teddy e a Victoire não paravam de se agarrar na sala, fazendo a Tia Fleur revirar os olhos e murmurar um "ciumeeent!", enquanto Dominique tagarelava sobre como o namorado dela era absolutamente insensível, que não escreveu pra ela nenhuma vez, gesticulando muito, e quase meteu um cotovelo no olho do Louis, que comia sem fazer barulho do lado dela. Tio Charlie levantou o braço super musculoso pra nos cumprimentar, e eu pude notar que meu eternamente solteiro tio tinha arranjado uma nova tatuagem de dragão. E a vovó também notou, porque começou a ralhar com ele no mesmo instante. Ela estava sentada na ponta da mesa, os cabelos ainda meio alaranjados estavam parcialmente escondidos por um lenço, e o vovô do lado dela com uma cara sorridente e enrugada, os poucos cabelos que ele tinha estavam completamente brancos.

- Ah, Lily, que bom que você chegou, - minha Tia Hermione falou, parecendo preocupada – vê se você consegue tirar sua prima do quarto, ela não saiu de lá desde que chegou.

- Que esquisito... – eu falei, mais pensei alto. Tio Ron soltou algo parecido com um rosnado.

- Ela tá assim desde que recebeu aquela cartinha.

- Ah, Ronald, cala a boca, você nem sabe do que se trata! – ela disse batendo no braço dele, e ele voltou a comer, agora mais mau-humorado do que nunca.

- Que cartinha? – eu perguntei, mas ninguém me respondeu. De repente as pessoas fizeram silêncio, e a Rose desceu as escadas, marchando na cozinha com a coruja no braço, e uma carta na mão. Ela me viu e sorriu.

- Oi, Lily! – depois andou até a janela e abriu-a, colocando a carta no bico da coruja – Zahrah, você sabe o que fazer. – e depois ela saiu voando. A coruja, quero dizer, não a Rose.

- Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? – eu sussurrei pra ela. Ela abriu um sorriso mega convencido e sentou numa cadeira vazia do lado do Hugo.

- Depois.

- Como vão, queridos? – minha vó falou, andando até nós. Eu não sei como, mas ela deu um jeito de abraçar eu, o Al e o James ao mesmo tempo, e conseguir força o suficiente pra quase nos quebrar ao meio. Depois fez o mesmo com meu pai e minha mãe, parando pra dar uma bronca nela por nós estarmos atrasados. Minha mãe começou a resmungar algo como "a culpa nunca é do Harry, é sempre minha". – Sentem aí. – e aquilo soou como uma ameaça de morte a todos os outros se eles não começassem a falar de novo.

Minha mãe e meu pai sentaram um do lado do outro, perto do Tio Ron. E eu e o Al achamos duas cadeiras vazias entre a Rose e a Dominique. Nós dois nos olhamos, e corremos até as cadeiras, brigando pelo lugar do lado da Rose, mas ele é mais forte e ganhou, e eu tive que sentar do lado da Dominique. O James apontou pra mim e começou a rir, andando despreocupado até a cadeira do lado da Roxanne. Eu olhei para aquela magnífica loira morango do meu lado e vi ela abrir os lábios super cheios de gloss pra mim em um sorriso perfeito, balançando os cílios cheios de rímel em cima dos olhos super azuis. Esse era o problema da minha prima Dominique. Ela era linda de morrer, possivelmente a criatura mais linda da face da terra. E ela era completamente ciente disso.

- Lily, chéri! – ela gritou jogando os braços ao meu redor e me dando um abraço. Eu notei que ela botava a sílaba tônica do meu nome na última sílaba, em vez de na primeira, como era o certo. – Você viu como meu cabelo ficou magnifique? – ela disse, fazendo questão de sacudi-los na minha cara. Eu me desvencilhei com dificuldade sorrindo meio falsamente. Imagino que ela deva ter cortado, só era meio difícil ver com ela tapando minha visão.

- Tá lindo, Nicky.

- Ah, eu sei. Je vais t'expliquer, pra ter um cabelo como o meu assim... Só nascendo com o charme! – ela disse virando a cabeça repentinamente, jogando toda aquela cabeleira perfeita em mim de novo e abrindo a boca para rir uma risada sonora e melodiosa e perfeita. Eu vi o James trancar o riso, e lancei um olhar mortal pra ele. Ele só socou uma torrada inteira na boca.

- Legal, Nicky. – eu disse comendo uma grande garfada de ovos fritos, só pra ver se ela calava a boca, mas não. Ela precisa de uma cara pra esfregar toda a sua perfeição.

- "Legal" não, chéri, Magnifique! – ela disse rindo muito alto. Eu revirei os olhos. Outra parte da coisa com a Dominique é que ela acha "um must" falar metade das palavras em francês. Mesmo que ela não seja francesa. E mesmo que até a Tia Fleur, que é a francesa de verdade, tenha perdido grande parte do sotaque. O ruim é que nem dá pra tirar com a cara dela, porque ela sabe exatamente o que tá falando. A Tia Fleur e os pais dela ensinaram os três filhinhos lindos e maravilhosos dela a falar francês perfeita e fluentemente.

Que pé no saco.

- E então, Lily, indo pro terceiro ano? – vovó perguntou, embora todo mundo soubesse perfeitamente disso naquela mesa.

- É. – eu respondi. Dominique tomou isso como mais uma desculpa para falar dela mesma.

- Ah, chéri, eu me lembro do meu terceiro ano! Foi absolutamente...

- Magnifique? – Fred perguntou, debochado. Mas Nicky não registrou o sarcasmo, ela só disse:

- Oui! – e sorriu bobamente. Nós tivemos que nos segurar para não rir quando o Louis olhou pra ela e disse:

- Dominique, você sabe que eles estão tirando com sua cara, não é? – ela se fez totalmente de surda e começou a contar de seus "anos de ouro", e fez questão de fazer parecer que tinha sido há muito tempo atrás, mesmo que ela tenha recém feito 17 anos no início do mês. Todos nós fomos salvos quando a Victoire entrou na cozinha puxando o Teddy – cujos cabelos estavam completamente azul céu – e mandou a irmã mais nova dela calar a boca.

- Deus, Nicky, desse jeito eles vão se cansar da sua voz!

- Vão? – Hugo murmurou baixinho, fazendo eu e o Al rirmos, e a Rose acotovelar ele. – Ai!

- Pode parar com a pouca vergonha... – Tio George falou em tom de brincadeira, apontando pro Teddy, que agora tinha as mãos na cintura da Vicky. – Que nós estamos aqui, e nós somos a família da noiva, Sr. Lupin. Estamos de olho no senhor! – ele falou e o tio Fred adicionou um gesto estranho, uma coisa esquisita com os dedos, apontando dos olhos dele pro Teddy, mas ele só riu e deu um beijo estalado no topo da minha cabeça.

- Fala, pequena!

- Oi, Teddy! – eu gritei absolutamente feliz e, tenho certeza, com uma cara de abobada. Pra completar o look "sou débil" só faltou a língua de fora. O Teddy é o afilhado do meu pai. Ele é tipo, o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. O irmão mais velho legal, descolado, divertido, e stylish que eu nunca tive. Porque sinceramente, meus irmãos não são nada disso. Ele acenou com a cabeça pros meus pais e deu oi pro meu irmão.

- E aí, tem espaço pra mim? – ele perguntou abrindo um sorriso. A vovó se levantou, toda sorrisos e foi abrir um espaço pra ele entre a Victoire e o James. Pra vovó não existe partido melhor que o Teddy, ela sempre cuidou dele como se fosse neto dela, e quando ele começou a namorar a Victoire ela começou a gostar ainda mais dele. A mamãe diz que ela trata o Teddy como ela tratava o papai. E isso é dizer alguma coisa.

- Claro que tem espaço pra você, querido.

- E se não tivesse a mamãe criava um. – Tio Fred falou sorrindo, cheio de comida na boca, ganhando um tapa na cabeça da vovó.

- Não fale de boca cheia, Fred. – eu tinha a impressão que ela queria falar "não fale ponto".

Aí o Tio Gui começou a resmungar alguma coisa, que devia ter sido algo reclamando do Teddy, e a Tia Fleur, a vovó e a Victoire começaram a brigar com ele, e todo mundo se virou pra olhar o Tio Gui levar bronca, até a Dominique – que sempre baixava a bola quando a Victoire estava na mesma sala que ela. Eu aproveitei esse momento de discussão geral da família pra me inclinar na cadeira e falar com a Rose.

- De quem era, o que dizia e quando chegou? – ela corou e baixou a voz.

- Lily! Depois!

- Depois não serve, eu quero saber agora! – eu admito que pareci uma criança birrenta, mas eu precisava saber!

A Rose apenas olhou pros dois lados, e parou pra escutar por um segundo. Nós notamos que de algum jeito a conversa tinha mudado pra como a minha mãe tinha milhões de namorados na época de escola. E enquanto minha mãe tentava espancar ele, o meu Tio Gui acusou meu pai de gostar desde o início da minha mãe, e que todos os anos que ele ficou entocado na, ahn, Toca, foi pura armação pra pegar a minha mãe. Eu acho que era brincadeira, mas ninguém notou e isso deixou todo mundo tipo: Ahn? E enquanto todo mundo discutia, a Rose agarrou a minha mão e saiu me arrastando pro andar de cima. Ela entrou correndo no quarto que – eu sabia – costumava ser da minha mãe e que nós dividíamos no verão, e tirou a carta de dentro do bolso da saia. Ela esticou na minha direção e eu olhei pra ela com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela parecia muito ansiosa. Talvez até demais. E era tudo muito estranho, porque ela nem reclamou quando eu insisti pra ler a carta. Na verdade ela parecia louca pra que eu lesse. Me olhava com um olhar totalmente cheio de expectativa, o que era muito estranho, vindo da Rose.

- Você tá esquisita... – eu falei desconfiada e ela revirou os olhos.

- Só lê! – então eu abri o envelope, puxei a carta, e li.

"_Rose,_

_Hey. Eu espero que você tenha vivido o suficiente pra poder ler a carta. Quero dizer, seus pais não te mataram ou coisa assim, certo? CERTO? Eu assumo que não. Certo. Eu não acho que escrever seja uma boa idéia, mas eu estou tendo um certo surto e não consegui me parar a tempo. Então... Sei lá. Como você está? Essa é uma pergunta idiota, eu sei. Você está provavelmente se divertindo com a sua família, e coisas de Weasley assim. _

_Bem... O verão aqui em casa começou como um inferno e só tende a piorar. Astoria achou uma carta do Al semana passada e fez o maior escândalo. E o Draco só ficou olhando pro teto com cara de tédio como ele sempre faz. Ela ameaçou me mandar pra casa do Lúcio, mas o Draco não deixou. Eu achei que ele ia dar um ataque, mas ele me olhou como se soubesse de tudo o tempo todo, como se a coisa toda fosse tão ridícula (o que me surpreendeu, porque a coisa É ridícula. Ele teve bom senso!) que nem merecia a atenção dele e disse: "Carma". Depois subiu pro quarto dele, deixando a minha mãe furiosa, que saiu berrando atrás dele pra me deixar de castigo._

_E isso é muito, muito estranho. Então... Não se preocupe, mandar cartas não vai me arranjar encrenca, porque eu já estou meio encrencado. Eu admito que é meio engraçado ver a Astoria soltando fumaça pelas orelhas cada vez que olha pra mim, mas também é estranho, porque eu fico quase chateado. A mulher é uma vaca mas ainda é minha mãe_

_Por que eu to te contando essas coisas?_

_Vai fazer suas coisas de Weasley e não pensa em mim! Que droga, Rose!_

_Bem, eu sou monitor da Sonserina. Parabéns pra mim."_

Eu acabei de ler e tenho certeza que se eu pudesse ver minha cara ela estaria mais ou menos assim: .O. Eu não poderia estar mais chocada. Eu olhei pra Rose, que ainda me olhava com ares de expectativa, e agora parecia também nervosa. Eu tinha uma grande – uma enorme – idéia de quem tinha escrito a carta, mas parecia tão – repito, TÃO – improvável, e estranho, que eu tive que perguntar pra confirmar.

- Rose, essa carta é do Scorpius? – ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente pra cima e pra baixo.

Quando nós duas descemos, notamos que ninguém mais estava discutindo, muito menos falando. Meu pai estava completamente vermelho, e a minha mãe também, mas parecia ser de raiva, e não de vergonha. E o Tio Gui estava com uma marca rosa muito sutil na bochecha esquerda, que eu desconfiava ser obra da minha mãe. Quando nós entramos na cozinha e tentamos parecer normais – e não as duas adolescentes que não paravam de berrar como há 5 minutos – todos os olhares se voltaram para nós. As orelhas do Tio Ron estavam vermelhas, e a Tia Hermione tinha uma coisa levemente desesperada no olhar. Quando eu sentei na cadeira ela se levantou subitamente, olhando nervosa pra mim e disse com voz de quem não quer nada:

- Eu vou pegar mais salsichas. Lily, querida, por que não me ajuda?

Eu achei tão estranho alguém precisar de ajuda pra pegar salsichas na cozinha que deduzi que ela devia estar querendo falar comigo. Sem o Tio Ron por perto. Eu olhei pra Rose meio que pedindo permissão, e ela só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. E como ninguém contestou, eu meio que assumi que a briga tinha sido feia. Quando nós saímos de perto da mesa, ela despejou uma tonelada de perguntas em cima de mim, eu mal assimilei algumas, só entendi palavras como "quem" "namorado", "esconder", "por favor" e "confusa". E eu acho que ela sacou pela minha cara de besta que eu não tinha sacado nada, então ela suspirou e começou a sussurrar pra mim.

- A Rose por acaso tem um namorado? – eu quase respondi que sim, mas aí eu lembrei que era mentira, que isso era só o que eu achava que rolava entre ela e um certo sonserino. Mas como não era nada oficial...

- Não. – eu falei descaradamente. Não é que eu seja uma mentirosa descarada, é só que era melhor pra Rose desse jeito

- Um... Rolo? – ela tentou com uma careta estranha. Droga, essa mulher era inteligente demais.

- Não. – eu falei, e admito, rápido demais pra ser verdade. Eu abri a boca pra dizer "Não sei", porque bem, eu não sei de verdade o que tá rolando entre a Rose e o Scorp, mas a Tia Hermione suspirou meio sorrindo e fez um sinal pra eu não falar.

- Esquece. Eu não posso mentir sobre o que eu não sei. – e piscou pra mim, apenas para falar ainda mais baixinho. - Lily. Seu tio Ron vai te perguntar a mesma coisa. E mesmo que você diga que não, ele não vai acreditar. E ele vai querer saber o que diz na carta. Eu consegui convencê-lo de que não era nada importante e eu preciso que você invente uma história. – e depois bufou, meio irritada – Ah, Lilian, você sabe como seu tio é ciumento, se ele descobre...

- Isso não vai rolar, tia. Na boa, eu minto bem. – não sei se eu devia ter dito isso pra minha tia, mas... Ela sorriu pra mim e saiu andando. Por isso eu tive que chamar ela de volta. – Tia!

- Sim, Lily? – ela disse se virando parecendo leve e distraída.

- As salsichas? – eu apontei pro prato em cima do fogão e ela corou, voltando pra pegar.

- Ah, é. Obrigada.

Faz uma semana que a gente chegou. Recebemos as cartas com as nossas notas. Fui bem, de um modo geral. Minhas notas em Poções poderiam ter sido melhores, mas eu passei. O mesmo pra Herbologia (por algum motivo, eu sou uma droga em herbologia). Os NOM's do James chegaram também. Óbvio que ele passou. O James pode ser um animal como pessoa, mas ele é muito inteligente. A nossa única grande preocupação era com Poções. Nós herdamos a inaptidão nata do meu pai pra nos ferrar em Poções. O Al é bom (eu e o James suspeitamos que é por causa do Severus no nome dele, mas deixa quieto, não queremos desencorajar o bichinho), mas também não é lá um Macumbeiro Supremo (como nós chamamos nossa querida professora de Poções). De qualquer jeito, o James passou. Em Poções. Com méritos. Foram nove NOM's, se não me engano. E isso deixou a família muito feliz. O James vai ganhar a vassoura que ele tanto pediu e implorou pra ganhar no Natal passado que o papai e mamãe não deram pra ele. E a Rose, naturalmente, foi feita monitora. Festa dupla. Hurray.

Depois do café minha vó despachou todas as crianças pro jardim, dizendo que nós precisávamos aproveitar o sol enquanto tinha, porque ela achava que ia chover mais tarde. Então os meninos foram jogar quadribol. Bem, a Roxy e a Dominique também foram, mas ninguém queria a Dominique no time deles, porque quando ela lembrava que estava num jogo e parava de se olhar no espelhinho de mão, ela agarrava a goles e não passava pra ninguém e, cá entre nós, a tática da jogadora bonita só funciona quando você não está jogando em família. Aqui ninguém presta muita atenção na beleza dela, tá todo mundo acostumado. Depois de um pequeno período de discussão, os times acabaram assim: James, Teddy, Roxanne e Hugo contra Al, Fred, Louis e Dominique. A Nicky e o Hugo são ruins, o James, o Teddy, a Roxy, o Fred e o Al são muito bons, e o Louis joga bem, então a coisa ficou mais ou menos equilibrada.

Não tem muita coisa acontecendo, realmente. Eu estou no meio das minhas férias, então eu não tenho nada pra fazer a não ser meu dever de casa de férias. E é verão... O verão sempre nos deixa... Lentos? É, eu acho que é essa a palavra. Quando não temos que desgnomizar o jardim nós só jogamos Quadribol, e eu nem sou muito boa. James fica dizendo que eu sou muito fominha, que eu nunca passo a bola pra ninguém, e ainda a perco, e nós geralmente discutimos, e xingamos, e (ocasionalmente) trapaceamos, até os meninos começarem a se pegar a pau. E depois algum adulto responsável tem que interromper.

O que eu posso dizer? Não junte um monte de meninos cheios de testosterona e jogue-os em um campo de Quadribol no meio do verão, a não ser que você queira caos, destruição e brigas. De alguma forma, eles sempre acabam rolando no chão enquanto se espancam. Bem... Nós, meninas, não somos muito melhores, pra falar a verdade. Uma vez a Dominique e eu nos metemos nessa briga enorme, porque eu disse que Lucien Deveraux era gostoso e ela me mandou cair fora porque ela já amava ele. O James e o Fred tiveram que nos separar e até hoje meu couro cabeludo tem medo da Nicky. Sério. Dói quando ela está perto. Não estou mentindo.

Quando não estamos jogando quadribol, estamos discutindo, brigando, pregando peças nos outros, enchendo o saco das pessoas, envergonhando os outros, e contando vantagem. Não que nós não façamos isso ENQUANTO jogamos, claro... Bem... Resumindo… Nós somos demônios em forma de gente. Não nos odeie. Nós não somos maus. É que nós estamos entediados!

Bem... Como eu e a Rose não somos muito boas, nós nos sentamos em um banco de pedra embaixo do caramanchão e ficamos vendo o jogo. A Victoire tinha ficado de juíza, mas o máximo que ela faz é deixar todo mundo meio furioso, porque geralmente ela rouba pro time do Teddy. Bom pro James, mal pro Al. Todo mundo sabe que ela faz isso, mas ninguém reclama de verdade, porque todo mundo sabe que um jogo com expulsões e bate-boca com o juiz é muito mais emocionante. Quando a Vicky apitou pro jogo começar, as vassouras levantaram no ar e o James já começou roubando a bola da Dominique e fazendo um gol.

Eu tava lá de bobeira pensando em nada muito interessante quando de repente – e eu realmente não sei por que, eu não tava pensando em nada nem perto – a carta da Rose me veio à cabeça. E antes que conseguisse segurar minha língua, eu soltei:

- Rose, o que tá rolando entre você e o Scorp? – ela corou furiosamente e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o próprio colo.

- Nada! Ele é meu... Amigo? – aquele tom de pergunta deixava tudo muito claro pra mim.

- Você gosta dele.

- Não, Lily, é só...

- Não foi uma pergunta, Rose. – eu disse em uma voz levemente cantante, balançando as pernas, batendo o salto da minha sandália na grama verde. Eu não sabia que alguém podia ficar tão vermelha até ver a cara dela. Era um nível de vermelhidão simplesmente sobre-humano. Tanto que me fez rir. – Se você visse sua cara...

- Não é nada disso, Lily! – isso me fez rir ainda mais.

- Você respondeu meio atrasada!

- Não está acontecendo nada entre nós, Lilian. – ela disse em um tom que era quase decepção.

- Nada?

- Nada. – ela confirmou.

- Nem uns amassinhos no armário de vassouras? – eu perguntei fazendo biquinho. Ela riu.

- Nem beijinho de boa noite. – eu fiz uma careta azeda.

- Droga.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Sei lá... É que depois de ler a carta que ele te mandou eu fiquei pensando... – e aí ela totalmente entregou o jogo e despejou tudo o que tava na cabeça dela e que ela não queria me contar.

- Eu sei! Ele se abriu comigo! A primeira vez que ele fala da família assim tão sinceramente. Bem, quase. Mas você entendeu! A única vez que eu ouvi ele falar da mãe e do pai foi pra xingar os dois de coisas não muito agradáveis se você me entende. E ele parecia tão confuso, tão doce... E tão triste... Eu senti que ele precisava de mim, que ele queria que eu escrevesse, era quase como se ele estivesse...

- Apaixonado? – eu completei pra ela.

A Rose simplesmente ficou olhando pra minha cara com uma expressão completamente vazia por uns dois minutos, e eu fiquei encarando ela de volta. Depois ela se levantou em um pulo e começou a andar de um lado pro outro.

- Claro que ele não está apaixonado, Lilian, que idéia mais boba.

- Por que não?

- Porque... – ela parou por um momento, só pra admitir em seguida – Porque sou eu, Lily! A Rose! – ela disse pegando de repente a saia preta que ela usava e sacudindo-a – Eu não sou exatamente uma Dominique. – eu continuei encarando ela, muito séria.

- Graças a Deus, diga-se de passagem.

- Lily, é sério! Olha pra mim!

- É, olha pra você. Você é inteligente, Rosie. E mais bonita que muitas das piranhas daquele colégio. Por que ele NÃO gostaria de você? – ela suspirou e sentou do meu lado de novo.

- Ah, Lily... – ela disse frustrada, parecendo muito a Tia Hermione quando tá brigando com o Tio Ron.

- OI! MENINAS! – nós ouvimos uma voz berrar de trás. Nós nos viramos para olhar, só pra ver o próprio pai da Rose chamando da varanda. Falando do diabo... - A SUA VÓ ESTÁ CHAMANDO! – ele berrou como um ultimato, e voltou marchando pra dentro de casa.

A chuva veio tão rápido quanto a vovó disse que viria. Em questão de minutos o céu azul fechou, e ficou coberto por nuvens pretas. Já passava do meio dia e o Tio Ron não parava de reclamar de fome. Eu e a Rose voltamos pra casa assim que sentimos o vento se intensificando, fomos para a sala jogar xadrez, Tia Audrey e Tia Hermione ajudavam a vovó a fazer o almoço. Assim que eu voltei para a cozinha depois de uma derrota humilhante aplicada cruelmente pela Rose nós tentamos nos meter no jogo de cartas que os adultos jogavam.

Acho que é importante – interessante talvez – dizer que a maior parte do tempo passado n'A Toca, é passado na cozinha. Deve ter algo a ver com a atmosfera acolhedora de família unida que a coisa passa. Ou talvez seja porque é o único cômodo grande o suficiente pra abrigar as vinte e nove pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Uhm... Acho que fico com a segunda opção. Nós tínhamos acabado de ser expulsas da mesa de apostas pela minha mãe furiosa por perder uma rodada quando minha vó me chamou para ajudar no almoço. A Dominique logo irrompeu na cozinha, quase derrubando a porta no processo, xingando Deus e o mundo porque o cabelo dela tinha ficado "DESTE TAMANHO" – note que ela gesticulou balançando as mãos exageradamente na volta da cabeça – por causa do vento. Vicky apareceu com uma cara de tédio logo depois, dizendo que o time do Teddy tinha perdido, e pedido revanche. Eu revirei os olhos já imaginando de quem fora a idéia – COFJAMESCOF – e comecei a picar as cenouras que a vovó tinha colocado na minha frente. Não deu cinco minutos, nós ouvimos um trovão e o barulho de chuva forte batendo no telhado, e os meninos e a Roxy ainda estavam lá fora. Minha mãe sabia que nenhum deles ia voltar até que a partida tivesse um vencedor, então ela mandou meu pai mandar todos pra dentro de casa. A próxima coisa que eu vi foi um bando de caras altos ensopados e cheios de lama invadirem a cozinha da minha vó, liderados pela Roxy, que de algum jeito tinha ficado razoavelmente limpa.

- Vocês jogaram sujo mesmo, ein? – eu falei com uma sobrancelha levantada. Meu pai riu, mas ninguém mais achou graça da minha piadinha. Eu só vi o Al e o James se entreolharem com um sorriso malvado no rosto, e eu sabia o que se passava na cabecinha maluca deles. Por isso eu larguei a faca que eu tinha na mão e tentei correr pra sala, mas eles eram mais rápidos.

- Lily, minha irmãzinha querida! – James gritou.

- A gente gosta tanto de você! - e os dois me abraçaram. Me encharcando também. E me cobrindo de lama também.

- Seus idiotas! - depois me soltaram e andaram até o balcão, pra roubar um pedaço da torta que a vovó tinha feito de sobremesa.

Mas a vovó tem um super sexto sentido quando se diz respeito à comida dela, e apareceu bem na hora, enxotando todos da cozinha, mandando todo mundo pro banho. Ela bufou, revirando os olhos e abanou a varinha por cima do ombro, e um pano começou a limpar o chão e se torcer na pia depois. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e torceu o nariz. Pra falar a verdade eu até tinha esquecido que eu tava cheia de lama.

- Lilian, pelo amor de Deus, vá se lavar!

- Eu adoraria, vovó, o que acontece é que todos os banheiros estão ocupados! – eu falei, toda mau-humorada. Eu ODEIO ficar suja. Aí ela me lançou um sorriso secreto, inclinando a cabeça na minha direção e sussurrando:

- Não o do terceiro andar.

- Vovó, não tem um banheiro no terceiro andar. – eu falei confusa.

- Sabe o depósito? – eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Todo mundo sabe que é lá que o vovô guarda as tralhas dele que a vovó manda jogar fora quando ele não joga. Ela olhou pros dois lados, e manteve o olhar fixo na ponta de escada quando falou - Não é um depósito.

Eu fiquei encarando ela durante alguns segundos, e só depois eu saquei o que ela tava falando. Todo mundo _dizia_ que era lá que o vovô guardava as tralhas dele, mas eu não lembro de ninguém realmente _ter visto_ o vovô guardar alguma coisa lá. Eu abri a boca, pasma e a vovó piscou pra mim, voltando ao fogão e mexendo uma panela. Eu saí correndo escada acima antes que alguém pudesse perguntar onde eu tava indo. Quando se divide uma casa de dois banheiros com 29 pessoas, pequenos segredinhos como esse valem ouro.

Eu demorei longos 30 minutos no banho, sendo que mais ou menos 20 foram apenas para tirar a lama do meu cabelo. Eu geralmente demoro umas duas horas, fico lá embaixo d'água pensando em que roupa eu vou botar depois, ou no que eu esqueci de fazer. Eu geralmente não me lembro, mas se fosse tão importante eu não teria esquecido. Menos aquela vez que eu esqueci de alimentar o Christopher. Isso era importante, especialmente porque como vingança ele cravou as unhas no meu travesseiro e despedaçou a minha fronha preferida. Tinha patinhos nela. Eles eram amarelinhos. Que saudade da minha fronha. Bem, de qualquer forma, isso é quando eu estou em casa. Quando eu venho pra Toca sempre tem uma fila de no mínimo cinco pessoas esmurrando a porta e jurando pôr a coisa abaixo se eu não for rápido. Eu achei melhor me apressar, antes que suspeitassem e eu perdesse meu refúgio, e banheiro. Quando eu desliguei o chuveiro, constatei com horror que tinha esquecido de pegar minhas roupas. Eu tinha duas opções.

A) Sair enrolada na toalha até meu quarto no quinto andar, e correr o risco de tropeçar, deixar a toalha cair e ser vista pelada pelos meus primos esperando na fila do banheiro do quarto andar.

B) Convocar minhas roupas e correr o risco de ter minha saia nova confiscada pelos meus primos, que possivelmente vão enfeitiçá-la para que eu fique verde quando eu a coloque. Ou algo assim.

C) Sair correndo até o quarto da minha mãe que fica no segundo andar, roubar uma roupa dela, correr para o meu quarto vestida, e depois devolver as roupas dela! Ou ficar com elas, sinceramente as roupas da minha mãe são lindas e ela é quase do meu tamanho, talvez um pouquinho mais alta...

C!

Eu abri a porta do banheiro e saí correndo feito uma alucinada escada abaixo, e quando eu tava quase chegando... Eu ouvi a voz confusa do meu primo mais novo perguntar, e quando me virei, lá estava ele, coçando a cabeleira ruiva em toda a sua glória sardenta de nove anos.

- Er... Lily, por que você tá enrolada em uma toalha e com os cabelos pingando? – eu engoli em seco antes de dizer:

- É um jogo. Você ganha um cookie se não falar nada pra ninguém. – Georgie me encarou desconfiado por um minuto, pra dar de ombros em seguida e sair correndo escada acima berrando que ele queria de chocolate. Suspirei profundamente. Salva pelo cookie.

Girei a maçaneta e entrei no quarto dos meus pais. Esse cômodo definitivamente não é meu lugar preferido na casa. Minha mãe e meu pai são extremamente bagunceiros, e isso piora nas férias. Tinha roupas atiradas pra tudo quanto era canto e a cama não estava arrumada. Eu olhei com nojo para uma pilha de roupas ao lado da porta, e notei que algumas delas tinham manchas. De que eu não sei e nem sei se quero saber. O quarto não era grande, mas não era tão pequeno assim, e eu consegui pular algumas pilhas mais até chegar ao armário. Comecei a procurar pelas coisas da minha mãe (o lado direito) e achei uma camisa azul bem bonitinha que servia direitinho em mim, e uma saia jeans que ficava um pouco larga, mas que dava pro gasto.

Olhei para os dois lados do corredor, e ia sair correndo até o meu quarto, mas escorreguei numa camisa do papai que eu não tinha visto e caí com tudo de bunda no chão em cima de alguma coisa que deveria ser frágil, porque fez um leve "PECK" embaixo de mim. Eu me levantei em um pulo e fiquei olhando para o montinho de pano verde em cima da tal coisa, sem saber se tirava de cima e via o que eu tinha quebrado, ou saía correndo e fingia que não tinha sido eu. Normalmente eu faria a segunda opção, mas a minha curiosidade gritou mais alto que o meu medo. Eu estiquei o braço e segurei a camisa, e pensei "Ah, dane-se" antes de puxá-la e dar de cara com um porta-retrato com uma foto dos meus pais nos seus 17,18 anos. Eles sorriam e fazia caretas e no final das contas meu pai começava a fazer cócegas na minha mãe. Eu fiquei lá uns dois minutos só no "aaaawww", até ouvir um barulho atrás de mim. Eu me virei, escondendo a moldura quebrada atrás de mim e sorri para a pessoa à minha frente.

Teddy.

- Graças a Deus é você, Teddy! – ele começou a rir, seu cabelo turquesa se destacando entre todo o marrom do corredor.

- O que você quebrou dessa vez, Lily? – ele me conhece demais pro seu próprio bem. Uhm, precisamos dar um jeito nisso qualquer dia desses.

- Eu juro que não fui eu, foi tudo culpa do James! Se ele não tivesse me abraçado todo cheio de lama eu não teria que tomar banho e não teria esquecido minhas roupas no meu quarto, então eu não teria que vir correndo até o quarto da mamãe e roubar uma roupa dela e não teria tropeçado na camisa do papai, e por sinal, se ele não fosse tão bagunceiro e deixasse as coisas dele por aí eu não teria...

- Lily. – ele me cortou com um sorriso.

- Conserta? – eu pedi estendendo o porta-retrato. Ele puxou a varinha e em um piscar de olhos estava como novo. – Obrigada, Teddy! Você é o máximo!

- É o que dizem, pequena. – ele falou brincalhão e espiou pra dentro do quarto dos meus pais, fazendo uma careta. – Sabe, o quarto deles É uma bagunça. – ele apontou a varinha para umas camisas do lado da cômoda e falou um feitiço e elas se ergueram no ar por alguns segundos antes de esticarem e caírem no chão de novo. Ele deu de ombros. – É, nunca fui muito bom com feitiços caseiros. A vovó diz que eu herdei isso da minha mãe. Sei lá. Sua vó está chamando pro almoço. – ele terminou sorrindo.

- Okay! – eu fui correndo feliz e saltitante até a cozinha.

Porque sinceramente, é impossível não ser feliz e saltitante quando o Teddy está por perto.

Hoje eu acordei ao som de gritos no andar de baixo, de um sonho muito maluco onde a Rose segurava a mão de Scorpius Malfoy e os dois fugiam de um Tio Ron furioso segurando um bastão de quadribol, a Tia Hermione ia correndo atrás deles com um vestido longo totalmente branco, enquanto meu pai segurava um prato com gelatina verde e me dizia pra arranjar uma namorada sonserina pro James, porque ele sinceramente achava que uma sonserina daria um jeito nele, e a minha mãe tentava convencer meu avô a fazer uma piscina de macarrão pra ela. Eu olhei para o lado e vi que a Rose – com quem eu dividia o quarto – já estava de pé e terminando de arrumar sua cama. Quando ela me viu abriu um sorriso feliz e me desejou bom dia.

- Bom dia pra quem? – eu resmunguei com uma voz rouca de quem recém acordou. O que posso dizer? Eu odeio acordar cedo.

- Credo, Lily, eu fico com pena de quem te acorda de manhã.

- Tá falando da Andy ou da mamãe?

- Bem, você não pode azarar sua mãe então... Da Andy.

- Ela supera. – eu murmurei me atirando de novo na cama. Eu estava pronta pra dormir de novo, mas a Rose não ia deixar. Ela puxou meu lençol e atirou-o longe, e abriu as cortinas enquanto eu reclamava. O sol invadiu o cômodo antes escuro com força total e eu fiquei cega momentaneamente. – AAARGH, ROSE! Fecha essa droga!

- Não. – ela falou simplesmente ainda com aquele tom absurdamente feliz. Os olhos azuis brilhavam com um quê malicioso.

- Você gosta de andar por aí cegando as pessoas ou é só comigo? – perguntei assim que meus olhos começaram a se acostumar com a luz.

- É só com você. – eu finalmente consegui olhar pra ela. Ela estava... _Feliz demais._ Não parecia nem a minha prima. Eu comecei a desconfiar.

- Você tá esquisita, tá toda alegrinha! Viu pomo de ouro, foi? – eu falei debochada e ela revirou os olhos, esticando sua colcha. Aí de repente a lembrança do meu sonho me fez estreitar os olhos, sorrindo implicantemente – Ou será que viu uma coruja negra voando na sua direção com uma cartinha no bico... – ela se virou rapidamente e toda corada.

- LILY!

- Eu sabia! Pra te fazer abrir esse sorrisão tinha que ter homem na história!

- Ora, Lilian, cale a boca!

- Claro que tem! Aposto como ele apareceu ontem à noite na sua janela e vocês fizeram coisas no depósito!

- LILIAN POTTER, CALA A BOCA AGORA MESMO!

- A ROSE SE AGARROU COM SCO – e aí ela pulou em cima de mim e tapou minha boca com a mão.

- Você tá maluca? Quer que o meu pai escute? – ela sussurrou furiosamente. Eu resmunguei e ela finalmente tirou a mão da minha boca.

- Não, Rosie, eu só quero que você me diga o que que tá pegando. – ela bufou.

- Precisava armar um barraco?

- Rosie, Rosie... Quando você vai aprender? Tudo é mais divertido com um barraco! – eu falei balançando a cabeça e ela não conseguiu resistir e começou a rir. Cruzou os braços e sentou-se na cama dela do lado da minha.

- Uma carta. – eu pulei e fiquei de joelhos, meus olhos brilhavam com expectativa.

- E o que dizia?

- Que ele ia comprar o material amanhã.

- Então é amanhã que nós vamos, baby! – eu falei segurando sua mão e pulando da cama, correndo escada abaixo. – MANHÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

- Bom dia, querida! – minha mãe falou sorrindo quando eu invadi a cozinha em meu pijama rosa roubado dela arrastando minha pobre prima atrás de mim.

A cozinha ainda não estava totalmente cheia. Faltavam adultos e crianças, mas quase todos os meus primos estavam lá, e também os meus irmãos, com cara de sono. James tinha acomodado a cabeça nos braços e dormido em cima da mesa, Fred e Roxanne tinham as cabeças encostadas e pareciam tão acordados quanto o James. Al tinha olheiras enormes e os cabelos estavam completamente espetados pra cima, ele olhava fixamente para um ponto na mesa com os olhos levemente arregalados e a boca meio aberta. O Al é assim, demora um pouquinho até pegar no tranco. Hugo balançava na cadeira, parecendo apenas acordar quando a cabeça pendia pra frente. Quanto aos adultos... Bem, a vovó estava de pé e na ativa, cozinhando todo o tipo de coisa e meus pais estavam sentados um do lado do outro tomando café e dividindo o jornal, Tia Angelina tentava acordar o Tio George, que babava em seu ombro e Tia Audrey entrou na cozinha logo depois da gente, empurrando Molly e Lucy sonolentas.

- Mãe! Podemos ir comprar nosso material amanhã, podemos, podemos, podemos, podemos, por favor, siiiim? – eu pedi juntando minhas mãos e implorando. Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e disse:

- Pergunte ao seu pai. – eu sorri convencida. Isso seria fácil. Sinceramente, meu pai nunca me negava nada. Eu sou a garotinha do papai, um olharzinho de cachorro abandonado e ele derrete todo. Era exatamente por isso que os meus irmãos me mandavam em missões para pegar mais cookies e também o motivo de a minha mãe nunca deixar eu pedir nada importante pro meu pai.

- Papai?

- Claro, querida. – não falei?

- Valeu, pai! Você é o melhor! – eu falei pulando em seu pescoço e o abraçando de um jeito que deixou nossas bochechas grudadas. Ele começou a rir e eu larguei ele, indo sentar ao lado do James. Rose sentou ao lado do Al e passou a mão na frente de seus olhos, ele meramente piscou e olhou para ela, para voltar a olhar para a mesa com o mesmo olhar fixo e perdido.

- Lily, acorde seus irmãos. – minha vó pediu, depositando um prato com gelatina verde no meio da mesa na minha frente. Wow, gelatina verde. Isso me lembra uma coisa.

- Falou, vó. – eu me levantei e me inclinei sobre a mesa, puxando o prato de panquecas – Ei, vocês querem saber o que eu sonhei hoje? – e passei o prato de panquecas perto do nariz do James da direita pra esquerda três vezes, até que no que seria a quarta, ele agarrou a minha mão e tirou o prato de mim, jogando todas as panquecas no próprio prato.

- James! Não seja um porco! – minha mãe repreendeu. – Outras pessoas querem panquecas!

- Outras pessoas você quer dizer você, né mãe? – ele falou brincalhão e ela girou os olhos para cima.

- Do que você tá falando? Claro que quer dizer eu! Devolva esse prato agora!

- Ô, manhê! Fala sério, assim você vai ficar gorda!

- Vê se se liga, meu filho, não sou eu que estou criando pneus! – e eles começaram a brigar pelas panquecas, e meu pai se virou para mim sorrindo.

- O que você sonhou, Lily?

Era sempre assim na minha família. As pessoas começam a brigar ou a falar de alguma coisa e geralmente esquecem de mim. Porque é muita gente, entende? Prevalece a regra do quem grita mais alto, e o mais rápido pra agarrar o prato de panquecas. E isso também vale pra quando é só a gente lá em casa, em Londres, porque meus pais não são aquele tipo de pais severos e chatos, sabe? Diabos, a gente já mandou o papai ficar de castigo virado pra parede, e disse pra mamãe que ia dedurar ela pra vovó se ela não nos deixasse ir pro parquinho, e sempre foi assim, eles sempre foram super parceiros. E quando eles brigam desse jeito, ou começam a falar alguma coisa, eu fico ali perdida no meio.

E o meu pai sempre nota e me salva.

É por essas coisas que ele é meu herói. Não porque ele salvou o mundo. Na boa, isso até os ecochatos fazem. Ser um pai bom como ele é mil vezes mais difícil.

- Bem... Foi muito louco mesmo! – e eu comecei a contar meu sonho pra ele, e as pessoas realmente pararam para ouvir, eles tinham até acordado! Quando eu cheguei na parte da piscina de macarrão o Tio George se levantou de um pulo e seus olhos brilharam com maldade. Meu pai começou a rir descontroladamente enquanto James fazia uma cara de nojo.

- Fala sério, eu namorar uma sonserina!

- Você namorar! – Fred falou, debochado.

- Haha, Fred, muito engraçado. Pra sua informação eu já namorei antes.

- Oh, eu me lembro dessa. – Al falou, fingindo entusiasmo. Finalmente pegou no tranco. – Não foi aquela que durou... Quanto foi? Uma semana?

- Duas. – eu disse, rindo. – Começou na segunda e na sexta ele traiu ela com aquela...

- Aquela loira da Corvinal, não foi? – Roxy perguntou, entrando na nossa onda de zoar a semvergonhice do James.

- Ou foi a morena da Lufa-lufa?

- Acho que nem ele se lembra. – isso não deixou ele muito feliz. Principalmente porque a mamãe tinha usado sua autoridade de mãe e falou o famoso "Me dá, porque eu mandei." e pegou as panquecas.

- Ah, calem a boca.

- Sabe... – meu pai falou, pegando a gelatina verde. – Na verdade eu acho que uma sonserina realmente podia dar um jeito no seu irmão.

Okay, isso foi muito estranho. Foi igualzinho ao meu sonho. Só que minha mãe não estava pedindo uma piscina de macarrão para o vovô, não tinha ninguém sendo perseguido com bastões de quadribol, ou minha Tia Hermione toda de branco. Exceto que neste exato momento, minha Tia Hermione em pessoa desceu as escadas em sua camisola... Branca. E meu Tio Ron estava usando jeans, camiseta e tinha... Um bastão de quadribol na mão. Eu olhei para a Rose e encarei ela, levantando a sobrancelha, ninguém mais parecera notar qualquer coisa. Eu me inclinei sobre a mesa, e sussurrei para a minha prima.

- Falou, ISSO foi MUITO estranho. Se a mamãe pedir uma piscina de macarrão, o Scorp tá definitivamente te querendo, prima. – eu falei e ela revirou os olhos, embora sorrisse.

- Alguém quer jogar quadribol? – Tio Ron perguntou sorrindo.

- Nós! – meu pai e minha mãe se levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Você vai comer poeira dessa vez, Weasley! – meu pai falou com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Foi o que você disse da última vez, Potter, e olha no que deu...

- É, mas eu não tinha a minha esposa comigo, meu caro...

- Tem sempre uma grande mulher voando atrás de um grande homem... – minha mãe falou, segurando o queixo do papai e o puxando para um beijo que fez o James e o Al reclamarem com nojo. Eles apenas riram e minha mãe sorriu, quando o papai a envolveu em um abraço.

- Vocês beijam suas namoradas, eu não posso beijar a minha? – ele falou, sorrindo aquele seu sorriso feliz marca registrada.

- EU vou jogar, se vocês quiserem ficar se agarrando aqui não tem problema, mais gols eu faço! – Tio Ron falou, implicante, e minha mãe se soltou do meu pai.

- Mexa essa bunda bonita, Potter! – ela falou, dando um tapa na bunda do meu pai e empurrando-o para fora.

- Bem... – eu ouvi a Rose dizer, olhando a cambada ir para fora. – Pelo menos ele não está ameaçando ninguém com aquele bastão de quadribol. – e nós duas caímos na risada.

- Você poderia andar mais rápido, James? – reclamei, gritando para o meu irmão mais velho, que se arrastava atrás de todo mundo.

Como prometido, aqui estamos. O Beco Diagonal! Um belo exemplo de atividade do dia-a-dia tornada um suplício por causa da fama dos meus pais. Está apinhado de gente, é claro. Está apinhado de gente olhando para a gente e apontando e sussurrando: "Olha quem é!" Uma garotinha que não deveria ter mais do que cinco anos saiu correndo de Deus sabe onde e se agarrou na perna da Tia Hermione e não queria soltar. Aí a mãe dela apareceu cinco minutos depois e tirou ela de lá, muito envergonhada e pedindo desculpas. Todo o ano desde o primeiro ano de James é assim. Por onde nossa caravana passa, a massa vai à loucura. É aquele pobreril louco se jogando aos pés do meu pai e a ricalhada toda se apresentando. Uma doidera só! Precisava ver, o primeiro ano do James foi todo assim, com direito a foto de paparazzi saindo na Bruxa Semanal e tudo. Um saco.

- Eu estou com fome, Lily, eu estou fraco! – ele falou, colocando a mão no estômago.

- Você comeu CINCO panquecas e DOIS ovos fritos há duas horas atrás! Como é que você está com fome? – Rose perguntou, incrédula. Ele deu de ombros.

- Sei lá, eu só to! MANHÊ! A GENTE PODE PARAR PRA COMER? – ele gritou para a mamãe, que ia lá na frente batendo papo animadamente com Tio Ron e o papai sobre a nova vassoura que eles viram na vitrine da Artigos de Quadribol.

- Assim que nós comprarmos os uniformes. – ela falou para mim, e depois disse pra passar adiante. Eu não sei como, mas no final das contas eu ouvi o James gritar:

- O manhê, por que você quer abusar de unicórnios? – o papai teve um ataque de riso e teve que se apoiar na vitrine de uma loja para não cair. A minha mãe bateu a mão na testa e ignorou os olhares esquisitos que nós ganhamos das pessoas na rua. Teve uma bruxa velha em particular que parecia só ter um olho que ficou nos encarando feio. Seja lá quem for eu acho que ela não gostou de saber que a minha mãe queria abusar de unicórnios. Boa, James! Agora tem uma velha louca que mete medo nos odiando!

- Cala a boca, James! – eu berrei para trás na fila em que nós nos encontramos. – Ela disse que a gente pára pra comer assim que comprarmos os uniformes, e não abusar de unicórnios, seu idiota!

- Hey, a culpa não é minha! Foi o Hugo que falou!

- Aqui estamos! Madame Malkin!

Depois que meus pais concordaram em vir hoje, nós falamos com o resto da família, e todos resolveram ir junto. Como é muita gente pra comprar o material, nós meio que nos dividimos em dois grupos. Então enquanto o Tio Ron e a Tia Hermione vieram com a gente, Tio George e Tia Angelina foram junto com Tio Gui e Tia Fleur. Eles iam começar pelo material de poções, e depois passariam na loja do Tio George, e iam nos encontrar na Floreios de Borrões – acho que a única loja grande o bastante para ocupar todos os Weasley e Potters. É claro, algumas pessoas que não precisavam de material de forma alguma resolveram vir mesmo assim. COF**TEDDYEVICTOIRE**COF! Mas eles não estavam ocupando espaço algum em loja alguma. Os dois desapareceram antes mesmo de nos separarmos nos dois grupos. Não posso nem imaginar onde eles estão ou o que estão fazendo.

Estou te dizendo, se eles não me escolherem para madrinha da criança eu vou ficar realmente magoada.

Mas de qualquer jeito, quando eu ia entrar na Madame Malkin, a Rose puxou meu braço e pediu pra esperar. Todos passaram na nossa frente, inclusive o James, que estava resmungando sobre como parecia que ia abrir um rombo na barriga dele. Ele estava ficando impaciente e irritadiço, como de costume. Meu irmão não lidava muito bem com a fome. Ele perguntou se a gente não ia entrar e eu falei que já estávamos indo. Eu não sei como, mas eu sabia exatamente sobre o que a Rose queria falar comigo, e porque ela parecia tão decepcionada. O dia inteiro nós não tínhamos visto nenhum garoto loiro de cabelo platinado e olhos prateados. A porta da loja se fechou com um leve ruído e eu me virei para ela no mesmo instante, uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Rosalie Elizabeth Victoria Weasley – eu falei debochada. (N/A: Eu sei que o nome da Rose é só Rose, mas eu quis aumentá-lo só para ser mais legal de dar bronca. Nomes grandes são legais pra isso) Ela torceu o nariz. Pouquíssimas pessoas a chamavam pelo nome. A verdade é que pouquíssimas pessoas sequer sabiam que o nome dela não era só Rose. Eu mesma só usava pra implicar com ela, porque ela não é lá muito a fim do nome. A Dominique vive dizendo que Rosalie é nome de velha. – Você por acaso está achando que ele te deu um bolo?

- Bolo? Pra alguém dar um bolo em alguém, Lily, eles precisam ter um encontro marcado. Eu não marquei nada com ele! E não tem nada acontecendo entre nós pra sua informação. – ela falou toda corada.

- Eu sei. Só que você está completamente apaixonada por ele.

- Exato. – ela disse convencida. E depois arregalou os olhos se dando conta do que falou – Lily!

- Rose... – eu falei passando o braço pelos ombros dela. Ela não precisava falar nada. Eu sabia o que estava incomodando ela. Eu via através das palavras idiotas que nós duas sabemos não ter o mínimo significado. – Eu tenho certeza que ele não perderia a chance de te encontrar por nada nesse mundo. - ela baixou a cabeça por um momento, e quando levantou, sorria.

- Vamos logo, Lily.

Ela me ofereceu o braço, e eu engatei o meu. Rindo, eu abri a porta, e nós duas entramos na loja. Os adultos estavam se acomodando em pequenos sofás, parecendo entediados, e quando nos viram apontaram na nossa direção. Na mesma hora, duas atendentes nos atacaram com fitas métricas e nos arrastaram até alguns provadores. E enquanto a mais velha delas me fazia subir em um banquinho, a cortina do lado se abriu. E ele estava lá. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Eu apenas olhei para a Rose, esperando uma reação que não veio. Ela estava estaqueada no mesmo lugar, olhando para ele sem nem piscar. Eu não queria estragar o clima deles, então fui fechar a cortina perto de mim, mas a Rose agarrou meu braço e não deixou. Eu podia ver que ela estava nervosa, porque ela estava tremendo. Eu arrisquei olhar pra ele, só pra ver se a reação tinha qualquer chance de parecer com a dela. Eu quase morri de rir.

Era igualzinha.

Sabe, ele estava muito bonito. Sempre foi. Bonitão assim. Ele tem os olhos prateados e o cabelo platinado da família, e agora a franja lisa e despenteada lhe caía nos olhos. Ele tinha crescido uns bons dez centímetros desde a última vez que o vi, e parecia menos desajeitado do que antes. Ele devia estar um pouco mais alto que Al. Era magro, talvez um pouco demais, e o uniforme com o verde e prata da Sonserina que ele estava experimentando lhe caía perfeitamente. Ao todo, ele não tinha mudado. Mas a expressão de tédio que ele geralmente usava não se encontrava no rosto dele. Não, ele olhava meio abobado para a Rose, a boca levemente aberta. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de sequer tentar falar qualquer coisa. Virando o rosto para a Rose eu vi que o peito dela subia e descia rapidamente, e ao olhar de novo pra ele, eu vi a maior secada que eu já vi algum dar na Rose a minha vida inteira. Foi sutil, só pra constar. Foi muito sutil. Foi tão rápido que se eu já não suspeitasse desde sempre que eles estavam de rolo, eu teria achado que tinha visto coisas. Eu acabei soltando uma espécie de ronco enquanto tentava não rir, e infelizmente isso acabou acordando os dois. Ele olhou para o braço da Rose e seguiu-o até mim. E depois corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Eu podia jurar que o olhar que ele me lançou perguntava "Você viu?" e eu sorri presunçosa. "Pode crer".

- Oi. – ele falou simplesmente, e depois voltou a olhar pra ela. Eu gentilmente descolei a mão da Rose do meu braço.

- Er... Oi, Scorp. – ela disse, corando também, e colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha de um jeito nervoso e atrapalhado, enquanto olhava deliberadamente para o chão. A atendente apenas olhou de um para o outro e sorrindo bobamente como se dissesse "Ah, amor adolescente" passou direto pela Rose e entrou no meu cubículo, fechando o cortinado e ajudando a outra a tirar minhas medidas. Eu fiquei esperando a conversa continuar, meus ouvidos aguçados, esperando para entreouvir tudinho.

- Como está sendo o verão? – ele disse, e eu notei que a voz preguiçosa usual dele não estava nem um pouco preguiçosa. As mulheres da loja saíram para buscar uma blusa nova para eu experimentar e eu aproveitei o momento para espiar entre o cortinado. Na verdade, Scorpius parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Parecia inseguro e nervoso e ficava engolindo em seco e mexendo na varinha no bolso da calça.

- Ah, ah, está... Está ótimo. Muito... Divertido.

- Que bom... – os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Aí disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Recebi sua carta! – e aí começaram a rir, e a tensão antes palpável pareceu se dissipar.

- Como tem ido as coisas? – ela perguntou, parando de trocar o peso de uma perna para a outra.

- Uma droga. É uma gritaria louca lá em casa.

- É, lá em casa também. – ele pareceu preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ou...?

- Não, não! Eles sempre gritam. – ela falou, e depois pareceu ficar pensativa. – Na verdade, você tem que se preocupar é quando eles não gritam. – e os dois riram.

E depois eu vi duas pessoas entrarem em cena, uma um pouco antes da outra. A primeira foi minha Tia Hermione, que freou os calcanhares subitamente ao reconhecer com quem a filhinha dela estava conversando. Ela olhou para o meu cortinado com uma sobrancelha levantada e o olhar dela dizia tudo. "É _ele_ o rolo da Rose?". Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, esperando que ela pudesse ver através da fresta. Por um momento eu achei que ela fosse cair dura e não levantar mais, mas ela é Hermione Granger-Weasley, não é? Ela é durona. Ela olhou para Rose como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se não fosse o filho do inimigo de escola dela parado na frente da filha dela, no maior climão.

- Rose, você tem que experimentar o uniforme. – e depois virou-se para Scorp com um sorriso doce. – Ah, e esse é...?

- Ah, é... – Rose começou a corar e gaguejar de novo. – Mãe, esse é... É o... Scorpius.

- Scorpius...? – ela insistiu.

- Malfoy. – ele falou baixinho. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda um pouco chocada e ele sorriu desconfortável, acenando com a cabeça. – Boa tarde, Sra. Weasley.

- Boa... Boa tarde.

E depois a Senhora Malfoy em pessoa irrompeu no meio da loja e chegou à minha visão. Astoria, eu sabia que era o nome dela. E pelo que o Scorp falava, ela era uma vaca completa. Eu só a conhecia de vista, quando ela o deixava na estação. E mesmo isso ela parou de fazer depois do terceiro ano. Ela era alta e esguia e tinha cabelos escuros, castanhos. Chanel, sem volume algum, rente ao pescoço. Usava um conjunto de vestes esmeralda um tanto pesadas para o verão. Ela era bonita, é claro. Diabos, ela era magnífica. Agora eu podia ver de onde o Scorpius tinha herdado aquele ar clássico. Ela tinha uma pele de porcelana perfeita, olhos amendoados e azuis. Um nariz longo e fino, levemente empinado, que dava a ela um ar arrogante. Tanto faz se você olhasse o conjunto inteiro ou cada parte dela em separado, tudo nela era absoluta perfeição. Ela tinha uma beleza extremamente clássica, e seus traços lembravam o de uma dama antiga, tapada de elegância, era como se existisse uma túnica de classe que a cobrisse da cabeça aos pés. Eu fiquei embasbacada com a beleza dela, e ao mesmo tempo me senti mal. Um calafrio correu minha espinha. Tinha algo emanando dela. Uma frieza excepcional que congelara meus ossos. Ela não tinha falado nem uma palavra, mas eu já não gostava dela.

O próximo gesto dela então... Confirmou as minhas suspeitas. Ela era uma perfeita dama da sociedade. Ela olhou para a Rose e para Tia Hermione com aquele seu olhar de gelo, levantou uma sobrancelha fina na direção delas, e sem dizer uma palavra, sem fazer qualquer outro gesto, nós três sabíamos que ela não nos suportava. Ela olhou para Scorpius com um olhar sem nenhuma expressão e disse em uma voz baixa, autoritária e melodiosa:

- Vamos.

- Eu encontro vocês lá fora. – ele falou com tanta frieza na voz quanto a que emanava dela. Eles se encararam por um segundo, e sem explicação nenhuma eu tive vontade de chorar. Ela deu meia volta e saiu andando, seus passos mais parecendo uma dança graciosa, o barulho de seus saltos ecoando pelo ambiente. Eu suspirei, respirando finalmente, embora não tivesse notado que tinha prendido a respiração. O ar pareceu ficar leve novamente e Scorpius olhou para mim, sorrindo com graça. – É feio ficar bisbilhotando a conversa dos outros, Lily.

- Ahn? – eu olhei para frente, e notei que no meio da coisa toda eu tinha soltado a cortina, e ela estava parcialmente aberta, o bastante para que eu aparecesse. Eu corei profundamente e ele riu. – Foi mal.

- Não foi nada. - depois virou-se para a Tia Hermione e dirigiu a ela um sorriso de desculpas.

- Sinto muito por isso, Sra. Weasley. – e antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ele sorriu para Rose e murmurou um "te vejo na escola". – Mande lembranças aos seus pais, Lily, e diga ao Al que "A mulher dragão perdeu um dente". Ele sabe o que significa. – e embora eu não tenha dito nada, eu meio que suspeitei do que se tratava. Acenei, ainda com vergonha da minha indiscrição total xeretando na vida dele, e depois virei para as minhas Weasleys preferidas no mundo.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Ah, meu Deus... – ouvi a Rose falar finalmente quando Scorpius fechou a porta da loja, após um breve aceno de cabeça para o meu pai. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e assustados – Ela é horrível não é? – e eu soube exatamente do que ela estava falando.

- É. – ouvi minha Tia Hermione murmurar.

- Você tá legal, tia? – perguntei preocupada, olhando o rosto pálido dela.

- Vou ficar. Deus, eu não me sinto tão intimidada assim desde que Jessica Sanders me desafiou para um duelo pelo seu tio no sétimo ano! – ela falou, empurrando Rose em um dos provadores, enquanto nós três ríamos. Uma das mulheres da loja chegou com uma blusa para mim e me alcançou com um "Aqui está, querida".

- Obrigada.

- Vou chamar sua mãe, Lily. – tia Hermione falou, andando até a salinha ao lado, onde os adultos estavam, agora muito concentrados, conversando baixinho. O cortinado à minha frente se fechou, e na mesma hora o do meu lado se abriu. Rose colocou a cabeça para a minha parte do provador.

- Pobrezinho, ele tem que conviver com aquela _mulher_!

- Eu sei! Eu quase passei mal! Você viu o jeito que ela olhou pra ele?

- Sim! Parecia que ia quebrar o pescoço dele.

- Olha, Rose, eu sei que eu não sou exatamente alguém que enxerga a alma das pessoas, mas aquela ali...

- Aquela ali tem um rótulo no meio da testa escrito VACA em tinta permanente. – eu ouvi uma voz diferente falar, e a minha mãe estava no provador, se metendo na nossa conversa.

- Mãe! Eu podia estar pelada!

- É, querida, eu te conheço desde antes de você nascer, eu vi esses aí crescerem. – ela falou apontando para o meu peito – Não há nada que você possa esconder de mim. – eu revirei os olhos. Minha mãe podia ser tão inconveniente! – Agora, se as duas conseguirem, fofoquem enquanto experimentam os uniformes. O James está ficando insuportável!

Você está ficando com sono... Sono... Não, não durma ainda! Você quer deixar um review, sim, você quer clicar aquele botão sexy em verdinho, Review this Story/Chapter. Anda, você sabe que quer... Campanha faça uma autora feliz dura o ano inteiro!


	3. Hogwarts, melhores amigos, sonserinos

Oi galera! Eu sou maluca, eu sei. Eu mal postei o cap. 2 semana passada e já tô colocando esse. O fato é que eu tinha ele pronto. Eu ia esperar um pouco pra colocar (não fazem nem 5 dias que eu atualizei) mas eu não me agüento. Só que eu esgotei minha criatividade nesse, eu não consigo nem começar o cap. 4, então depois desse vocês vão ter que se agüentar. De qualquer forma... CAPÍTULO 3! YEY!

Gente, quanto review, coisa bonita de se ver! xD Estava eu respondendo-os e descobri que sou podre em responder reviews, mas eu vou tentar mesmo assim u,u Vou deixar os reviews respondidos pra depois do capítulo, sim? Nos vemos lá embaixo! (wow, isso soou safado xD)

Bem, adivinha só! Hoje é seu dia de sorte! Graças à nova gripe minha escola fechou por mais duas semanas, aumentando minhas férias de inverno pra um mês! Tá legal, hoje é o MEU dia de sorte, mas tudo bem, é o seu também, porque isso significa que eu tenho mais tempo pra escrever a fic! TCHANANS! Feliz, né? Certo, não tô feliz com a gripe, mas não posso evitar estar feliz com as férias. Vê se supera u,u Meus pais superaram ¬¬

**NOTA SOBRE OS MALFOY: **Eu vi que muitos de vocês ficaram com medo da Astoria. (xD) Na boa, eu sei que ela é uma vaca. Eu criei ela pra ser uma vaca. E eu falei nos reviews lá embaixo que deixaria uma nota explicando sua vaquisse. Começando... Eu tinha começado uma fic (está no ar em inglês, quem se candidata?) chamada Perfection. Essa fic tratava de famílias (com o perdão da palavra) fudidas. É. Aquelas que os pais se odeiam, as crianças são uma bagunça... Bem isso. E girava em torno de famílias antigas e ricas como os Malfoy. Aquele ciclo vicioso de pais ruins que geram crianças ruins, que criam crianças ruins. Então. É bem isso. Famílias sonserinas de comensais da morte podres de ricas e malvadas até os ossos que foram malvadas por gerações e gerações, não podem ser felizes. Falando sério. O que você acha? Essa é a minha opinião. Acho que eles casam por nome e dinheiro e por status do sangue e acho que o Draco não ia ser diferente. Ele foi criado pra ser assim. A Astoria é sim uma vaca porque ela não sabe ser diferente. Ela é doida e quer ter o controle sobre tudo e ela não consegue controlar o Scorp, por isso ela detesta ele. Não, ela não ama o filho dela. Ela é uma filha da puta (com todo o respeito). Pra mim, é lógico que depois da guerra acabar de vez no sétimo livro, as famílias de comensais iam ser super desprezadas e odiadas, que eles iam ter perdido a guerra, e os privilégios e tudo aquilo mais, e o Draco teve que lutar pra manter o nome da família, aquela coisa de sempre, casou com uma esposa "perfeita" continuou podre de rico e tem um filho pra passar o nome adiante, só que tipo, com a pressão disso tudo ele virou um cara que não liga pra nada. Ele liga sim pro filho, só que não sabe como demonstrar isso, e também não quer que ele seja ruim como ele era, então ele meio que deixa ele solto. Mas ele defende ele, como no capítulo passado. Ele não deixou a Astoria mandar o Scorp pro Lúcio porque sabia que o Scorp ia odiar, e que o Lúcio ia meter besteira de comensal na cabeça dele, e essas coisas. Deu pra entender um pouquinho melhor os Malfoy? Eu vou dar uma dica. No fim da fic acontece uma coisa muito interessante, que mostra que o Draco ama mesmo o filho dele. Hum, o que será? Isso é pra eu saber e pra vocês descobrirem! Há!

Acho que foi isso, tudo legal agora? Certo? Então vamos lá! Capítulo três!

(Nota: Na minha fic todo mundo é lindo e maravilhoso, como vocês vão notar. Eu vou dizer: Eu não ligo. E sinto muito, mas quem não gostar que se dane. u,u)

"**Amigos são como sutiãs: Perto do coração e estão lá para apoiar."**

(Desconhecido)

Capítulo 3

Hogwarts, melhores amigos, sonserinos e... Secadas?

- ACORDA, LILY! ACORDA, ACORDA, ACORDA!

Uhm... Não. Eu estou tendo um sonho muito bom com Charles Sloan. Uhmmm.

- MAS QUE MERDA, LILIAN, LEVANTA ESSA BUNDA DESSA CAMA DUMA VEZ!

Quê que é isso? Não é o Chuck. O Chuck não berra essas coisas. E também não é a voz dele. Isso tá mais pra voz do... James.

Eu abri os olhos, e de fato, lá estava meu irmão mais velho com o cabelo castanho escuro parecendo um ninho de coruja, espetando pra todas as direções, e só com a calça do pijama. Em outros meninos, isso é hot. No meu irmão é simplesmente uma imagem mental ruim. Ele começou a me chacoalhar.

- LILIAN SE VOCÊ NÃO SE LEVANTAR EU VOU CHAMAR A MÃE E AÍ ELA VAI TE AZARAR, ANDA!

- James?

- Não! A fada dos dentes! Claro que sou eu, levanta! A gente vai se atrasar!

- Se atrasar pra que, criatura? Me deixa dormir... – eu reclamei, puxando meu travesseiro e fechando os olhos de novo, mas aí eu me senti ser puxada e de repente eu tava sentada no chão segurando meu travesseiro entre os braços e tinha uma dor crescente na minha bunda. O James tinha puxado o meu lençol. Eu estava enrolada no meu lençol. Ele acabou me derrubando da cama.

Pronto. Eu tava acordada. E de mau humor.

- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

- ALELUIA! Achei que ia precisar chamar o Tio George e Tio Fred!

- O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Mas você é lenta mesmo, né? O EXPRESSO HOGWARTS VAI PARTIR EM MENOS DE UMA HORA, ANIMAL!

- O QUE? E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CHAMOU ANTES? – eu berrei, batendo nele com o travesseiro. Ele jogou as mãos pra cima e grunhiu, saindo porta a fora berrando "EU DESISTO!".

Eu saí correndo e me enfiei no banho antes que a minha mãe pudesse berrar comigo que não dava tempo. Eu devo ter tomado o banho mais rápido da minha vida inteira, porque menos de cinco minutos depois eu estava correndo escada abaixo penteando meu longo cabelo ruivo e liso que pingava água e molhava os ombros da blusa azul que eu usava. Eu irrompi na cozinha, e vi que meu pai corria de um lado pro outro largando coisas na mesa enquanto o Al comia em uma velocidade impressionante pra um menino educado como ele. Geralmente quem parece um menino de rua esfomeado é o James. O cabelo dele também estava molhado e eu podia ver as marcas dos pingos de água na camiseta cinza que ele estava usando. Eu me sentei em uma das banquetas perto da ilha e puxei o prato das torradas, colocando geléia em uma delas enquanto meu pai depositava um copo de suco na minha frente e me dava um beijo na testa.

- Bom dia, querida.

- Bom dia, pai!

- Não demora muito, ou a gente vai se atrasar. E eu não quero ter que aparecer no escritório da McGonagall com vocês três e explicar que vocês perderam o trem porque eu dormi demais. – ele fez uma careta. – Eu posso não ser mais aluno, mas ela ainda estaria bem disposta a me dar uma bronca. – eu ri e coloquei a torrada na boca ao mesmo tempo que minha mãe entrava correndo na cozinha.

Sabe, eu acho que eu nunca comentei, mas os meus pais são muito bonitos. Falando sério. É estranho demais pensar nisso? Eu acho que é, sim, mas eu não posso evitar. Os pais das minhas amigas não são bonitos. E eles parecem... Bem... Pais. Meus pais não tem cara de pais. Minha mãe tem os cabelos ruivos que eu herdei, mas ela usa um pouco mais curtos agora. Os olhos castanhos dela também são iguais aos meus, e embora ela vá fazer 40 anos ano que vem, se você olhar pra cara dela jura que ela não tem mais que 32. E meu pai também. Ele tem a mesma cara de quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade. Talvez um pouco mais maduro, e ele também trocou de óculos, mas mesmo assim. Claro, o fato de ele ser auror contribui pro tipo físico impecável dele, coisa que o colocou na lista dos "quarentões mais desejáveis de 2021", o que deixou a minha mãe louca da vida. Ao todo, eles não parecem os pais de três filhos adolescentes que de quebra criaram o afilhado, heróis de guerra e tudo o mais. Imagino se eu vou ser bonita assim aos 40. Cruzo os dedos e espero que seja hereditário.

- Lily, já botou tudo no malão?

- Sim! - eu respondi entre as torradas. Ela nos fazia arrumar tudo um dia antes desde o meu primeiro ano, quando eu me acordei atrasada e tava tão louca pra colocar tudo que joguei o Christopher dentro do malão e fechei. Só fui descobrir o pobre coitado já perto de Hogwarts dentro do trem, quando tive que abrir e pegar minhas vestes pra trocar. Ele quase morreu asfixiado, e eu fui selecionada pra Grifinória cheia de arranhões na cara.

- Droga! – eu ouvi o James xingar, se levantar e sair correndo escada acima.

- JAMES! VOCÊ NÃO ARRUMOU SEU MALÃO AINDA?

- ARRUMEI, MÃE! SÓ FALTOU OS LIVROS!

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ COLOCA TUDO MENOS OS LIVROS?

- AH, MÃE! – a discussão foi seguindo escada acima e eu pulei da banqueta depois de terminar o café.

- Tudo pronto, Lily? – meu pai perguntou, sorrindo.

- Tudo pronto. – confirmei, e saí correndo pro meu quarto pra dar uma última olhada, ver se não faltava nada.

Eu nunca realmente fico muito tempo na minha casa, com a escola e as férias de verão na Toca e tudo o mais, mas eu realmente gosto daqui. Minha casa é meio grande, mas é boa. A gente tem um hall, com a porta pra cozinha, a sala e a sala de jantar (que ninguém usa), e depois tem uma escada enorme pro andar de cima. Mamãe disse que já veio assim, que quando eles compraram eles estavam meio que desesperados pra sair de Godric's Hollow, que ninguém nos deixava em paz lá, e que eles compraram a primeira casa que pareceu decente. E eu estou feliz que eles o tenham feito, porque a casa é bonita. Bem, no segundo andar tem o quarto dos meus pais, e depois do outro lado do corredor tem o quarto do James, o do Al, o meu e no fim do corredor o do Teddy. Eu sei que no terceiro andar tem o escritório do papai que também serve de biblioteca e dois quartos de hóspedes, mas eles raramente são ocupados. Geralmente no Natal quando alguém aparece pra visitar e mesmo assim é raro. Bem, diferente da casa da vovó, nós temos banheiros nos quartos, então eu não preciso competir com os meus irmãos pelo chuveiro, o que já é um motivo a mais pra querer ficar aqui. Pra falar a verdade, é a única época do ano em que eu não preciso dividir nada com ninguém, e isso me faz ser muito superprotetora em relação ao meu quarto. E ao meu banheiro, claro.

Meu quarto é todo em tons de mel e bege e tons claros, pro desespero de minha vó, que estava certa de que eu adorava rosa e roxo e fez uma colcha pra mim toda nessas cores. Na boa, eu não importo com roxo, mas rosa? Fala sério. Tipo, ficaria horrível com o meu cabelo. Mas eu uso mesmo assim. Mesmo que não tenha nada a ver com o quarto, porque deixa a vovó feliz, e a colcha tem o cheirinho do perfume dela. O cheiro do perfume da minha vó é ótimo. Minha cama estava feita, mas eu não tinha feito. A colcha roxa da vovó estava perfeitamente esticada, e era uma completa estranha entre todos aqueles tons de amarelo. Eu ri e me sentei no assento da janela, vendo o papai tirar o carro da garagem e a nossa vizinha, Senhora Caloway (ou Sra. C. como a gente chama) abanar pra ele toda empolgada. Pra uma senhor de cinqüenta e sete anos até que ela tem bastante vida (e hormônios COFCOF). Desisti da janela e me virei pro meu quarto. Na escrivaninha não tinha nada de importante, e quando eu olhei embaixo da cama só achei o controle remoto da TV (na boa, os trouxas sabem das coisas). Quando eu olhei de novo pra escrivaninha quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Meu gato estava sentado ali em cima com toda a sua gloriosa pelagem negra sedosa e pose de metido com uma cara de sabe-tudo. É possível um gato levantar a sobrancelha? Se for, ele fez isso. Eu juro. Ele tava me olhando daquele jeito que achou meu quase-ataque-do-coração engraçado e surpreendente, os olhinhos azul gelo brilhando com deboche.

Eu odeio esse gato.

- Que diabos, Christopher, assim você me assusta! – eu quase pude ouvi-lo falar "Não diga...", e andei até ele o pegando no colo.

- Lily! Cadê seu malão? – minha mãe perguntou metendo a cabeça pra dentro do meu quarto.

- Ali. – apontei pro lado do armário e ela apontou a varinha pra ele. Aí olhou pra mim e disse um feitiço e o meu cabelo estava seco e sedoso em questão de segundos. Ela levitou meu malão e saiu com ele. Eu olhei meu cabelo no espelho do guarda-roupa. Ele caía nos meus ombros de um jeito perfeito que não era típico meu. Eu sorri feito uma idiota – Valeu, mãe!

- Te ensino no Natal! – ela gritou de volta rindo já no fim do corredor.

Minha mãe é demais.

Corri até o hall e vi que todo mundo já estava lá. Meu pai olhou no relógio e xingou baixinho, ganhando uma cotovelada da mamãe.

- Tá legal, todo mundo aqui? – ele olhou pra gente e começou a contar. – O Teddy nos encontra lá, certo, vamos.

King's Cross estava a mesma coisa de todos os anos. Apinhada de gente correndo de um lado pro outro. Os trouxas nos olhavam de um jeito esquisito. E eu acho que não posso culpá-los, porque afinal de contas, deve ser mesmo estranho ver pessoas com corujas em gaiolas correndo pra chegar a uma plataforma que supostamente não existe. Não vimos ninguém conhecido, eles já devem ter atravessado. Corremos até a plataforma 9 ¾ e justo quando íamos botar o pé pra atravessar...

- ! – eu ouvi alguém gritar a quilômetros de distância e eu sabia instantaneamente quem era. Só tinha uma pessoa louca, descarada e feliz o bastante pra berrar meu nome mais alto que apito de Maria fumaça bem no meio da King's Cross trouxa. E essa alguém, era a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Victoria Croft é provavelmente a pessoa mais louca que eu conheço. Ela grita, xinga como um marinheiro, e faz dancinhas malucas no meio de corredores lotados. Ela tem cabelos longos e negros e olhos azuis profundos. Ela é magrinha, e mais alta que eu, nascida trouxa. Adora se vestir como um emo. Na verdade, ela adora se vestir um jeito maluco. Até pros trouxas. Ela mistura todo o tipo de roupa e sai na rua sem se importar. Ela é bem bobinha e feliz e não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara. É muito fácil ficar envergonhada perto dela. Nós nos conhecemos na Madame Malkins no primeiro ano, quando ela gritou pra loja inteira ouvir que achou que eu era um anão, porque eu era muito baixinha. Nos encontramos novamente na cerimônia de seleção, quando ela me disse toda alegre que um menino na Floreios e Borrões tinha dito que nós tínhamos que enfrentar um dragão pra entrar na Grifinória, e que eu estava um lixo. Como você vê, ela é muito sincera, e apesar de tudo, Elizabeth Croft é uma das minhas melhores amigas.

Eu me virei e procurei por ela entre as pessoas da estação. Não precisei procurar muito. A Elizabeth meio que se destaca da multidão. Lá vinha ela, saltitando, os cabelos esvoaçando, os óculos escuros enormes de armação branca. Um par de tênis cano longo azul com vermelho, calças jeans capri e uma blusa com letras que piscavam em rosa "HELP ME. KISS ME."(N/A: "Me ajude. Me beije." em português. Vocês devem ter sacado, mas só pra garantir n.n) As pessoas abriam espaço pra ela passar, e ela jogou os braços pra cima quando me viu. Eu sabia que os dois caras atrás dela de terno preto empurrando o carrinho dela não eram os pais dela.

- LILY!

- ELIZABETH!

- LILYYYYYYYY! – e aí ela saiu correndo perigosamente na minha direção, e eu fui dando passos pra trás, meio que com medo do que ia acontecer. A Elizabeth derrubava pessoas no chão. Por diversão. E foi isso que ela fez comigo. Se atirou em cima de mim, agarrando meu pescoço e me derrubando legal no chão.

- Oi, Elizabeth. – meus pais cumprimentaram, sorrindo e acenaram a cabeça pros seguranças dela.

É, Elizabeth tinha seguranças. Os pais dela eram donos de uma empresa de muito sucesso até onde eu sabia e eram muito ricos e estavam sempre ocupados. Os seguranças dela eram como as babás dela. Isso ela tinha me dito no primeiro ano, quando eu perguntei pra ela onde os pais dela estavam. Faz três anos que eu conheço ela e eu nunca descobri os nomes dos guarda-costas, porque a Liz fica chamando eles de coisas como Timão e Pumba, Tico e Teco, Tom e Jerry, Jack e Rose. Essas coisas.

- Tudo bem, galera. – ela falou pros dois. – Eu tô com eles, podem vazar.

- E as suas malas, senhorita?

- Na boa, o Tio Harry empurra. – ela falou abanando a mão. Meu pai fez uma careta indignada, mas sorria.

- Sim senhora, majestade. – eu acotovelei as costelas dela e ela guspiu um "Por favor". Quando papai foi empurrar, ele fez uma careta. – Meu Deus, o que você botou no malão, Elizabeth? Tijolos?

- Sapatos, tio. – ela falou, como se fosse óbvio. – Eu preciso dos meus sapatos de estimação.

- E quantos são?

- 54, mas eu só trouxe 15. – eu revirei os olhos.

- O que você vai fazer com... – eu falei, procurando na minha cabeça uma opção absurda que ela teria trazido. – Uma sandália prateada salto 15 centímetros na escola?

- É preciso estar preparada, Lily. Nunca se sabe quando se pode precisar.

- Você é louca.

- E você se veste mal. Ai, bitcheee! Como eu senti sua falta! – ela falou, me abraçando e eu ri.

- Srta. Croft, é melhor se apressar. – um dos seguranças falou consultando o relógio.

- Falou, B1, já vou. 'Bora galera!

E nós atravessamos. Assim que botamos o pé fora da barreira, nós localizamos o resto da família. E o Teddy. Achei ter ouvido papai dar graças a Deus pelo cabelo ruivo dos Weasley e a mania do Teddy de usar o cabelo colorido. Hoje estava verde com as pontas roxas. E eu tive que concordar, mesmo que eu estivesse rindo do jeito que as pessoas olhavam espantadas pro Teddy. Corremos até onde a Tia Hermione estava brigando com o Tio Ron por algo que ele tinha dito (pra variar) enquanto o resto das pessoas ria da cara de apavorado que ele estava fazendo. Nem todo mundo estava aqui, porque como eu falei, nossa família é meio que gigante, e tenho certeza que se todo mundo aparecesse, eles ocupariam meia estação. Rose estava lá, com o distintivo de monitora, e já vestida com as vestes da escola. Hugo também, mas ele não parecia muito feliz com isso, só parecia extremamente com sono. Tio Gui e Tia Fleur se despediam de Louis enquanto Dominique dizia tchau pra Victoire e dava um jeito de ao mesmo tempo falar de si mesma, fazendo todos os meninos a um raio de dez quilômetros virarem a cabeça pra ver ela. A vovó e o vovô também estavam lá. Eles sempre iam junto pra se despedir. Tio George estava com a Tia Angelina, Roxy e Fred do lado deles, um distintivo de Monitor-Chefe na mão da Roxy enquanto Fred estava mais vermelho que um tomate, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

É, você não ouviu errado. O Fred virou monitor-chefe. É por isso que a Roxy está tirando com a cara dele. Quando ele abriu a carta dele no verão e o distintivo caiu, ele estava tão branco quanto um fantasma e não parava de falar "Eu não sei como isso foi acontecer!" sem parar pro Tio Fred e o Tio George. "Eu fui tão cuidadoso!" ele emendava. Ele mandou uma carta pra McGonagall exigindo que ela se explicasse. Falo sério. E ela mandou uma respondendo que um monitor-chefe devia ter capacidade de liderar, carisma e boas notas. Depois disso ninguém pode negar que ela tinha escolhido certo. Apesar de ser o encrenqueiro número um da escola, o Fred tinha boas notas, e não era preciso nem dizer que ele era provavelmente o cara mais popular do colégio. Os alunos o seguiriam até o fundo do lago se ele pedisse. Ele só precisaria fazer parecer maneiro.

- Harry! Ginny! – Tia Hermione gritou pra gente quando finalmente parou de xingar o Tio Ron e nos viu. Ele se virou e abanou pra gente, impaciente.

- Aleluia! A gente tava quase achando que vocês tinham sido seqüestrados! Por que demoraram tanto?

- Acordamos tarde. – papai falou, levemente envergonhado.

- Por que será? – Tio George disse, sorrindo maldoso e o Tio Fred emendou:

- O que os manteve acordados ontem à noite? - eu, o James e Al fizemos cara de nojo.

- EEEWWW! – os adultos começaram a rir da nossa cara.

- Estou traumatizado pro resto da vida. – James resmungou, e nessa mesma hora uma loira alta de saia curta veio correndo até onde a gente estava e se dependurou no pescoço dele.

- JAMES! – ela gritou em uma voz aguda, sorrindo. James olhou pra ela com o sorriso encantador que tantas vezes eu tive que ouvir as meninas babando em cima e disse:

- Oi! – aí ela tagarelou um pouquinho depois disse "Te vejo no trem", beijou a bochecha dele, deixando os lábios lá mais tempo que o necessário, e saiu marchando nos saltos altos.

- Quem era, James? – Tio Ron perguntou e ele deu de ombros.

- Não faço a menor idéia. – mamãe revirou os olhos e o resto só riu. Roxy massageou as têmporas e falou, em um tom cansado.

- Brittany Foster? Aquela com quem você passou metade do ano passado se enroscando pelos cantos? Soa algum sino?

- Eu achei que o nome dela era Megan.

- Você passou metade do ano de amasso com a menina e não lembra o nome dela? – Tia Hermione perguntou, escandalizada. Ele deu de ombros.

- De amasso é a palavra chave, tia. Não conversando.

- Você é um cachorro. – eu falei, empurrando ele, mas ele só riu.

- É melhor a gente entrar, ou o trem vai partir sem a gente. – Rose lembrou.

Todos nós nos despedimos e a Liz deu um tchau geral. Mesmo que ela só conheça meus pais ali ela conseguiu puxar assunto com todo mundo e ainda dizer pro Tio George que as calças dele não combinavam com a camisa, e depois saiu saltitando pra dentro do trem. Era meio triste dar tchau pros meus pais. Eu vou sentir falta deles. Mas eu também senti falta do castelo. Nós entramos de bando no trem e começamos a procurar cabines vazias. Assim que o James botou o pé num vagão, Alex e Danny apareceram e o seqüestraram, depois, é claro, de dar tchaus emocionados pros meus pais e me esmigalhar em um abraço duplo.

Alexander Harper e Daniel Shields são os melhores amigos do meu irmão desde o primeiro ano. Eu não sei quem é que foi a má influência pra quem, mas os três somados ao Fred são os próprios marotos da era deles. É, eu sei quem eles eram. Meu pai conta histórias sobre eles desde que eu nasci. Agora eu começo a me perguntar se foi uma boa idéia, talvez se o James não tivesse ouvido todas aquelas histórias ele não teria o maior histórico de detenções da história da escola.

Nah. Ele teria sim. Só não teria tanto orgulho disso.

De qualquer forma, o Alex e o Danny são praticamente extensão da família, são como os meus irmãos adotivos. Às vezes eles passam alguns dias lá em casa no verão, e geralmente passam o Natal com a gente. O fato de que o pai do Alex tem mais de 60 anos e que ele detesta a madrasta que o trata como um bebê, e também que a família do Danny é um bando de puros-sangues metidos a besta ajuda. O Alex é um quase irmão da minha amiga Erika Harper, e o Danny é o irmão mais velho do meu amigo Edmund Shields, que por sinal, apareceram atrás de mim assim que o Alex e o Danny sumiram.

- Lily! Hugo! – Eddie me chamou, abanando pra mim, indicando uma cabine, Liz colocou a cabeça pra fora, pra indicar que tinha achado eles e fez sinal pra mim seguir ela. Erika me deu um sorriso breve e entrou de novo na cabine. Eu fiz sinal pra eles esperarem e me virei pra Rose.

- Vão lá, eles estão esperando. – ela disse sorrindo. Eu sei que ela anda sempre com o Al, mas mesmo assim, eu não queria sair e abandonar ela no meio do trem. Eu ia falar pra ela que eu podia procurar uma cabine com ela, mas eu fui cortada por uma voz conhecida. Uma voz preguiçosa e arrastada conhecida.

- ROSE! AL! – eu me virei, e lá estava Scorpius Malfoy, o verde escuro do uniforme da Sonserina contrastando perfeitamente com o cabelo claro dele. Eu acenei, e vi o Al andar na direção dele.

- Hey, Scorp! – mas a Rose ainda estava emplastada ali, olhando pro Scorp. Eu sorri pra ela e lhe dei um empurrãozinho. Ela tava completamente vermelha.

- Vai lá, ele tá esperando. – eu repeti as palavras dela. Ela estreitou os olhos pra mim, e eu empurrei ela com um pouquinho mais de força até onde eles estavam.

- Oi, Lily. – Scorpius me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Eu sorri pra ele e me virei pro Al.

- Eu tô ali na cabine com o Eddie e a Erika, tá? – eu avisei e ele assentiu.

- Você tá com dinheiro, se ficar com fome?

- Aham.

- Tá. – aí eu saí andando até a minha cabine e deixei o Trio Maravilha pra seus assuntos. O Hugo também deu tchau pra Rose e me seguiu.

Eu também nunca comentei, mas o Hugo e eu temos a mesma idade. Nós dois estamos no terceiro ano. A única coisa é que eu nasci dia 13 de Janeiro e ele 24 de Março. Que nem a Rose e o Al. Ele nasceu dia 22 de Junho, e ela dia 6 de Abril. Eu me lembro que isso é a piada da família. O Tio George e o Tio Fred dizem sempre que os nossos pais são tão amigos que tinham que ter os filhos quase ao mesmo tempo. O fato de que eu tava prevista pra fim de fevereiro, só nasci antes, ajuda eles a tirar com a nossa cara. Bem, talvez por causa disso o Hugo é um dos meus melhores amigos. Nós andamos com a mesma turma, pode-se dizer assim. E também é sempre o Hugo que me acompanha nas encrencas em que eu me meto.

Só imagine. Lily Potter e Hugo Weasley. Os primos deslavados. Cada coisa que a gente já fez e cada detenção que a gente escapou pelo mero fato de sermos cara-de-pau e mentirmos com tanta naturalidade que assusta...

- Hey, Lily. Hey, Hugo. – Erika falou, nos cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça.

- Lily! – Eddie falou sorrindo quando eu abri a porta do compartimento.

Erika Susan Harper e Edmund Alan Shields. Nossa história de amizade começa num compartimento desse trem. Como eu falei antes, o Danny é o irmão mais velho do Eddie, e o Alex é irmão postiço da Erika (eles não tem nenhum parente em comum, é só que os pais deles se casaram). Então no primeiro ano, o James, o Danny e o Alex nos jogaram em um compartimento e gritaram: "FIQUEM AMIGOS!" Meio que funcionou, porque nós somos. Ainda mais porque nossas famílias vivem se esbarrando nos lugares. Os Shields e os Harper são vizinhos, eu acho.

A Erika é toda metida. Ela é alta, e magra e tem curvas que não deveriam estar lá ainda, se é que você me entende. Ela é linda de morrer. A mãe dela é uma modelo trouxa bem famosa, ou pelo menos era quando era mais nova, e pelo que parece, a Erika herdou a beleza dela. Ela tem cabelos dourados que se abrem em cachos largos e caem nos ombros de um jeito propaganda de shampoo e olhos castanho-esverdeados salpicados de dourado. Ela tem vários admiradores, mas ignora a maioria deles. O pai dela é bruxo, mas ganha a vida nos dois mundos, pelo que o Alex me contou, ele é podre de rico, e acho que é empresário de uma banda trouxa. O pai do Alex mima ela como se fosse a própria filha e isso ajuda muito no comportamento eu-sou-a-rainha-do-mundo dela. Ela é muito mau-humorada, e é sim, metida, mas é boa pessoa. Ela tem um temperamento difícil, mas você se acostuma. Se você conhecer ela de verdade, você aprende a gostar dela.

E o Eddie... Bem, ele é bonito, é claro. Além do comportamento temperamental e o jeito arrogante, os Shields são conhecidos nacionalmente por seu charme e beleza. Você deveria ver a mãe do Eddie. Estou pra dizer que ela quase bate a Tia Fleur. Quase. De qualquer forma, o Eddie não tem nada a ver com a família dele. Certo, ele tem os olhos azuis e as leves sardas da família (aquelas que mal e mal se nota e são uma gracinha, não a atrocidade que infesta o meu nariz e as minhas bochechas), o cabelo dele é exatamente a mesma cor do cabelo do Danny, é um tom de caramelo puxando pro alaranjado, e os leves cachos que faziam todo mundo o chamar de mini-Danny (e o Danny o chamar de Mini-Eu). Mas tirando isso, ele não tem nada a ver com nenhum deles. Ele é doce, e gentil, meio tímido e muito simpático. Bem diferente do Danny que é falante e extrovertido e que tem uma necessidade extrema de chamar atenção. Ele odeia quando o chamam de Mini-Danny. Até porque, se você olhar de perto, e prestar atenção, vai notar que eles são muito diferentes até em aparência. Ele tem linhas mais arredondados, feições mais suaves que as do Danny. As linhas do Danny são muito retas e meio... Duras.

Eu sei o que você tá pensando, "Você fica olhando as linhas das pessoas enquanto elas falam com você?".

Sim, eu faço exatamente isso. Eu esqueço nomes, mas nunca esqueço um rosto.

É, eu sou esquisita mesmo, e daí? É contra as leis agora?

- Lily? – Edmund me chamou, abanando a mão em frente ao meu rosto. Eu pisquei, acordando.

- Oi!

- Você desligou de novo. – ele falou rindo.

Droga. Eu sempre faço isso. Começo a pensar e desligo do mundo. Eu tenho que aprender a só divagar nas horas livres. Quem me conhece tá acostumado, quem não sabe disso meio que se assusta.

- Foi mal. – eu vi Erika estreitar os olhos pra mim.

Ah, é. Tem outra coisinha sobre a Erika.

Ela é completamente apaixonada pelo Eddie desde que se entende por gente. E é ciumenta feito uma mula. E isso só piora com o passar dos anos. Qualquer menina que se aproxima dele, nem que seja só pra perguntar as horas, ganha seu ódio eterno. Eu tenho a impressão de que ela só me deixa falar com ele porque a gente se conhece há um tempão, e mesmo assim ela fica com uma pulga atrás da orelha, e entreouvindo nossa conversa.

- ...E aí eu falei pra ela: "CARA O QUE É ISSO NA SUA CABEÇA?" E ela começou a rir toda nervosa e disse "O que mais seria, é o meu cabelo!" e eu disse "CLARO QUE NÃO, CARA! ISSO NÃO É TEXTURA DE CABELO! PARECE SABUGO DE MILHO!" aí as criancinhas começaram a rir e uma delas gritou "É UMA PERUCA!" e aí... – eu só peguei o fim da história da Liz, mas eu acho que ela estava falando sobre um parque de diversões que ela visitou nos Estados Unidos. Ela estava narrando a história pro Hugo, que estava morrendo de rir do lado dela. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha pros dois, mas deixei quieto e sentei do lado do Edmund. Eu pude ver a Erika ficar um tom mais vermelha, mas ela não disse nada e eu não comentei.

- Como é a história, Elizabeth? – eu perguntei e ela parou de rir com o Hugo e se virou pra mim.

- Ah, é que você se lembra que eu te falei que fui pros States com os meus pais? Pois é, eles tinham negócios a fazer lá, e conseguiram me levar junto, bem no segundo dia eles me deixaram pra fazer o que eu quisesse porque eles estavam ocupados, aí eu peguei o Remo e Rômulo, sabe, os meus armários particulares e fui pra Disney! Sabe, o parque que eu te falei? – chutei certo. – É tão louco, Lily! Eles tem essa coisa que parece um paredão, aí eles te amarram no assento e depois te jogam coisa abaixo, e você fica WOOOOOOOOW! É DOI-DO! E os caras tem sotaques engraçados. Eu fiquei debochando deles o tempo inteiro. Eu não sei, mas eu acho que eles não gostavam muito de mim, de qualquer jeito, foi o máximo! Eu tava contando pro Hugo aqui que tinha uma mulher vestida de Cinderela – nós sabemos quem Cinderela é. A Tia Hermione fez questão de nos apresentar ao mundo das princesas dos contos de fada. A única coisa que eu tinha a dizer sobre elas era: MON-GAAAAAS! Depois de ouvir que a Bela Adormecida só ficou lá, dormindo a coisa inteira, eu não quis mais saber. Minha mãe ficou orgulhosa, mas a Tia Hermione pareceu ficar meio chocada que uma garotinha de 4 anos pudesse xingar o príncipe por levar o crédito enquanto as fadas tinham feito todo o trabalho. – tirando fotos com umas criancinhas e eu comecei a xingar o cabelo dela, que era obviamente uma peruca, ninguém tem cabelos daquela cor e textura, simplesmente não tem, e aí as criancinhas voaram pra cima dela e...

O que as criancinhas fizeram depois eu nunca vou ficar sabendo, porque a porta do compartimento deslizou e bem na minha frente apareceram as últimas pessoas faltando na gangue. Andy Zaavitz e Casey James.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – eu berrei e me levantei num pulo pra ir correndo abraçar as duas.

Andrea Marie Zaavitz é a minha melhor amiga do mundo inteiro. Sabe aquela pessoa que te entende quando tu não te entende? Que sabe o jeito de te acordar que nem a sua mãe descobriu ainda? Aquela pessoa que tem que aprovar seu namorado, senão ele não presta? Aquela cuja qualquer briga entre vocês durou no máximo duas horas? Pois é, essa é a Andy pra você. A minha gêmea mental como a gente costuma dizer. Ela é a laranja que estava no pé do meu lado. A alma atrás de mim na fila pra descer pra Terra. A única pra quem eu mando aquelas xícaras cafonas escrito: "#1 Friend". Você sacou. Nós nos conhecemos no primeiro ano nem lembro quando. Quando eu olho pra trás ela sempre esteve lá, sabe? Bem, ela tem longos cabelos castanhos e crespos e olhos escuros. Eu senti muita falta dela mesmo, esse verão mais do que os outros. Os pais dela são divorciados desde que ela tinha nove anos e o irmão mais velho dela se mandou pra Bulgária pra viver com a avó deles antes mesmo da Andy nascer. Pai trouxa, mãe bruxa. Mãe bruxa e Búlgara. Ela passa metade do tempo indo de uma casa pra outra, eles ainda estão brigando pela guarda dela tanto pela Lei trouxa quanto pela bruxa. A maioria das vezes só me parece que ela preferiria se nenhum dos dois a tivesse. Ela é muito sutil, e bem vingativa quando provocada. Se Hogwarts tivesse uma guerra civil, pode até ser que ela não tivesse começado, mas com certeza fez a cabeça de quem começou. Entendeu a menina? Não, ela não é sonserina. É grifinória e divide dormitório comigo há três anos, e na maioria das vezes é doce e alegre. Ela é meio nerd e estressada, mas é pro nosso bem. Sem ela, eu teria matado todas as aulas de Poções e rodado em Transfiguração. Ela também é meio reservada, e só conta as coisas importantes pra mim. Acho que é porque ela viveu muito tempo com uma mãe meio... Gelada. Ela me conta que a mãe dela é muito severa, e que a vó dela é ainda pior. Esse verão inteiro ela passou na casa da vó, e como ela odeia ir pra lá, eu só posso imaginar como as férias dela foram.

Depois de dar um abraço bem apertado na minha melhor amiga do mundo inteiro, gêmea mental, laranja vizinha, alma ao lado, #1 Friend, eu me virei pra abraçar a Case.

Casey Lavínia James é a minha auto proclamada mãe em Hogwarts. Não tem uma palavra que a descreva melhor do que "FOFA!" Ela é um doce de pessoa, com seu cabelo curtinho e loiro e os grandes e emotivos olhos verdes que falam por ela o que ela está sentindo. Ela é muito maternal e doce. Cuida de todos nós. Deve ter a ver com o fato de que os pais dela são completamente apaixonados um pelo outro e pelos filhos. Pai bruxo, mãe trouxa. O irmão mais velho dela está na Corvinal e por sinal, Matthew James é o namorado da minha prima Dominique, e surpreendentemente o único cara na face da Terra que não vira um cachorrinho quando ela fala com ele (acho que foi por isso que ela se apaixonou. Se fazer de difícil também funciona pros caras, viu?). Bem, a Casey tem mais um irmãozinho de sete anos e uma irmãzinha de cinco. Por isso ela anda atrás da gente ajeitando o capuz da capa, tirando fios de cabelo soltos no uniforme, botando a nossa blusa pra dentro da saia, arrumando as nossas gravatas, fazendo a gente comer direitinho no café da manhã e nos enxotando pro dormitório antes das onze horas. Eu brinco com ela falando que às vezes ela é mais maternal que a minha própria mãe e ela só sorri e revira os olhos. Uma vez eu perguntei pra ela por que ela virou minha amiga e ela suspirou exasperada e disse: "Você parecia um dos meus irmãos! Sempre mexendo no que não devia, tocando em vez de só olhar, apertando botões nas coisas só pra ver o que acontecia, desmontando pra saber como funciona, se metendo em encrenca! Eu simplesmente via a Mel e o Caleb em você! Eu tinha que cuidar de você!"

Ela é uma gracinha, não é?

- Ai meu Deus do céu, que saudade de vocês! – eu falei, puxando Andy de novo e apertando as duas juntas em um abraço digno de minha vó.

- Eu também morri de saudade de você! Você nem tem idéia! – Andy me disse, me abraçando de volta, e eu pude notar no tom de voz dela que eu estava certa mais cedo. As férias dela deviam estar perto de insuportáveis. Mais tarde eu falaria com ela sobre isso, porque eu sabia que ela não ia falar na frente do resto das pessoas.

- Lily, que foi que você fez no seu cabelo? – Casey falou, puxando a ponta do meu cabelo lindo e maravilho by feitiço de mamãe, de boca aberta. Viu? Casey nota as coisas. Como a minha vó. Ela não me via há dois meses e assim que botou os olhos em mim notou que o meu cabelo estava diferente. – Tá lindo!

- Feitiço da mamãe. Ela disse que me ensina no Natal. Aí eu ensino pra vocês.

- Sabia que gostava da sua mãe! – Liz berrou atrás da gente, e eu saí da frente das duas pra que elas pudessem se sentar.

- Como foram as férias? – perguntei pra Casey assim que ela sentou na minha frente do lado do Hugo, Andy sentou do meu lado, remexendo nervosamente entre os dedos a barra da saia que ela usava que chegava até um pouco acima do joelho. Case abriu um sorriso cuidadoso, como se não quisesse falar demais e acabar magoando alguém que não tivesse tido férias boas, como ela provavelmente notou que a Andy não teve. Eu falei, ela é perceptiva demais pro nosso próprio bem.

- Muito boas. A Itália é linda, claro. Nós encontramos um amigo do papai que trabalha no Ministério Italiano e ele nos levou em um tour pela Roma mágica. Foi lindo! Mas me diz como foram as suas, não recebi nenhuma carta de ninguém! – ela mudou de assunto rapidinho, e ralhou com a gente.

- Vocês sabem como foram as minhas férias. O mesmo de todas as outras.

- Casa da sua avó, quadribol com seus primos. Sabemos. – Erika disse, encarando de um jeito raivoso a mão do Eddie, que estava no banco do lado da perna dele, que por acaso também estava perto da minha perna. Eu me remexi, meio desconfortável, mas era óbvio que era pura coincidência, porque ele continuou com a mão ali enquanto falava com o Hugo sobre como os Tornados esmigalharam os Cannons na útlima partida da temporada e eles entravam em uma discussão calorosa sobre quem era melhor que quem. É, o Hugo herdou a paixão obsessiva pelos Chudley Cannons do Tio Ron. Casey me olhou quando eu cheguei um pouco pro lado no assento, olhou pra mão do Eddie e me olhou de novo, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu olhei feio pra ela, como sinal pra deixar quieto. O que ela fez sem mais perguntas.

Foi aí que a Elizabeth engatou em mais uma história sobre o dia que ela passou na Disney, dessa vez envolvendo uma montanha-russa, um cachorro quente e uma garota Australiana com uma garrafa de vodka, que nos fez morrer de rir e começar a conversar sobre as coisas mais aleatórias do mundo. De algum jeito, depois de mais ou menos umas duas horas a conversa tinha mudado de como nós dormimos de noite (por exemplo, eu sempre durmo abraçando um travesseiro, já a Elizabeth dorme com quatro, um de cada lado da cabeça e os outros dois embaixo das pernas) pra lençóis de cama de hotéis e finalmente pra tecidos que nós detestamos, e justo quando eu contava que minha mãe me fazia usar calças de lã quando era pequena que pinicavam e eu odiava (e Hugo concordava balançando a cabeça freneticamente), a porta do nosso compartimento deslizou de novo, e todos nos viramos para ver Daphne Williams e Shawn Owens parados ali na frente, em seus uniformes pretos e a gravata verde e prata, a serpente bordada no peito da capa.

- Lily! Chiquita! – Daphne gritou, jogando os braços pra cima, e Shawn meteu a cabeça pra dentro da cabine e sorriu pra mim.

- Oi, Lily!

Pois é, é aí que a nossa história fica muito estranha.

Pense comigo.

Eu, Lily Luna Potter, filha de Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley Potter, família obviamente da "Luz", grifinória de berço, acostumada a ouvir histórias sobre os sonserinos malvados que atormentavam os dias dos meus pobres parentes e de quem ninguém na escola gostava muito.

Pois é, eu mesma, essa mesma Lily aí de cima, aconteço de ser muito amiga dos sonserinos.

Surpresa! Aposto que essa você não viu chegando, uh?

Tá legal. Deixa eu te contar um segredo.

Os sonserinos não são ruins.

Juro. Aqueles sonserinos horríveis das histórias do Tio Ron não existem mais. Eles estão ou em Azkaban, ou a sete palmos abaixo, se é que você me entende. Na verdade eu acho que tem mais corvinais que eu detesto do que sonserinos. Sim, foi um grande choque quando Al chegou em casa falando que o Scorpius Malfoy era seu novo melhor amigo, e quando eu cheguei em casa mandando cartas pra sonserinos meu Tio quase enfartou e meu pai ficou no mínimo desconcertado. Mas mesmo assim. Os nossos sonserinos são os verdadeiros sonserinos, de acordo com o vovô. Ele fala que há muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo de ele começar a escola, a Sonserina era uma casa como todas as outras, e seus alunos eram simplesmente dotados de uma grande ambição e esperteza. Isso foi antes dela ser transformada em Acampamento de Treinamento pra Comensais Mirins. E a nossa diretora, Professora Minerva McGonagall, fez questão de aparecer lá em casa no verão do meu primeiro ano (como ela costuma fazer pra jantar, de vez em quando) e falar toda cheia de orgulho que Hogwarts era uma novamente.

O que isso quer dizer, eu não sei, mas como todo mundo nessa hora ficou de olhos marejados e sorrindo de um jeito emocionado eu não quis estragar o momento berrando um "como assim?"

De qualquer forma, o fato é que preconceitos entre casas são tão fora de moda quanto jeans cintura alta.

- Lily? Volta pra Terra, minha abóborazinha. – Casey disse, me chacoalhando dos meus devaneios de novo enquanto Daphne jogava a cabeça pra trás e gargalhava.

Continuando com as apresentações... Daphne Williams está no mesmo ano que eu, e é sonserina até o último fio de cabelo. Sabe aquele jeito deles de te pegar de jeito e que no final da conversa você tá concordando com tudo o que eles falam e nem se dá conta? A própria. Ela é muito extrovertida e totalmente espevitada. Tem aquele jeitinho de moleca feliz e tá sempre a mil correndo de um lado pro outro falando com todo mundo. A mãe dela é mexicana e todas as férias ela vai pro México visitar a avó, e como a avó dela não fala inglês, ela sabe falar espanhol perfeitamente, e sempre volta pra escola falando metade em espanhol (não sei se é porque depois de passar dois meses falando direto você pega a mania, ou se só pra nos irritar mesmo). Ela tem os cabelos loiros champagne meio encaracolados e a pele bronzeada de berço que todas nós invejamos, com grandes olhos escuros e o tipo de sorriso que te joga pra cima como se tivessem te colocado num hipógrifo, batido na bunda dele e dito: VOA! Ela também tem a mania de falar muito muito rápido, coisa que ela tá fazendo agora, enquanto o Shawn revira os olhos, com um sorriso no rosto.

Shawn Owens é outro sonserino amigável. Ele tem os cabelos castanhos e lisos, sempre curtos, e olhos de um bonito verde musgo. Ele é muito tímido e raramente se abre com as pessoas. Nós nos conhecemos no ano passado, quando eu peguei detenção em Herbologia porque acabei explodindo metade da estufa quando um dos mini fogos de artifício portáteis do Tio Fred e do Tio George caíram do meu bolso na mesa e a minha planta comeu (nota: Foi bem melequento). O Shawn estava lá pra perguntar uma coisa sobre a tarefa e me viu falando com as plantas (quando eu estou irritada eu falo, não importa se não tem ninguém por perto. De acordo com meus irmãos eu falo fininho e desafinado. Eu não concordo.) e teve um ataque de riso. Quando eu olhei pra ele e o vi rindo da minha cara ele ficou quase cor de beterraba e por pouco não saiu correndo dali, de tanta vergonha por ter sido pego rindo de mim, até eu dizer pra ele que não tinha problema. Nós começamos a conversar e ele acabou se mostrando um menino muito gentil e querido, só tendo o probleminha de corar por qualquer coisinha e gaguejar de vez em quando. Ele sempre anda com a Daphne pra cima e pra baixo, e se por acaso ele não segue ela, ela volta e o puxa pelo braço. Os dois são inseparáveis. Ele me disse que é porque os dois são os filhos mais novos de famílias grandes (embora não sejam os sete filhos que a minha vó teve, ter quatro irmãos mais velhos deve ser um perrengue. Eu tenho dois às vezes quase me mato!) e que os pais deles eram amigos de infância ou qualquer coisa assim. Você nunca vai ver Daphne sem Shawn, e muito menos Shawn sem Daphne.

Pra falar a verdade eu só estou esperando eles anunciarem o namoro. Se qualquer dia desses eu topar com os dois de amasso num corredor, eu não vou ficar nem um pouco surpresa. E nem o resto da escola por falar nisso. Eu acho que tem uma aposta rolando. Se não me engano, o Fred está comandando.

- ...E depois quando eu vi nós estávamos parados em frente aos meus pais e o Shawnnie – nesse ponto, Shawn adquiriu um tom púrpura, e olhou pro chão muito envergonhado – falou que eles tinham escutado tudo o que a gente tinha dito! Aí é claro que eles tiveram que nos deixar ficar com o cachorro. E eu resolvi chamá-lo de Pero. Minha madre disse que era ridículo chamar um cachorro de cachorro, mas eu achei fofo! De qualquer forma, eu tive que deixar o Pero em casa já que eles não são permitidos e a Pietra jurou cuidar dele pra mim, Lily, esse é seu gato? – ela falou tudo isso em uma velocidade sobre-humana e sem parar pra respirar e eu só entendi a pergunta dela depois de uns cinco segundos. Christopher pulou do meu colo direto pros braços dela e ficou se aninhando entre o ombro e o pescoço dela fazendo sonzinhos de gato. – Mas que gato más rico! – eu estreitei os meus olhos pro Chris e murmurei:

- Duas-caras.

Esse gato me odeia, ele se faz de coisa mais querida do mundo pras pessoas e quando eu chego perto me crava as unhas, detesto esse bicho!

- Você quer? Pode levar. – eu falei dispensando os dois com um gesto da minha mão e ela deu outra de suas gargalhadas que ressoam pelos corredores, colocando-o de novo no meu colo, onde ele pareceu visivelmente mais infeliz.

- De jeito nenhum, ele não ia se dar bem com o Pero. E o Shawn é alérgico a gatos, né, Shawnnie? – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. É, um gato não ia funcionar pros dois. Depois ela olhou no relógio – MADRE DE DIOS! Olha a hora! Prometi que ia falar com a Becca Jones e eu ainda nem sei onde ela está! Adios, cariños mios! – ela levou a mão aos lábios e fez barulho de beijo, levantando o pé direito pra trás ao mesmo tempo que dava um saltinho e meio que ficava na ponta do pé, depois saiu andando alegremente pelo corredor. Shawn ainda sorriu pra mim mais uma vez.

- A gente se vê, Lily. – ele falou e fechou a porta.

Quando eles foram embora os meus amigos me olhavam estranho.

- Que é? – eu perguntei com naturalidade e eles deram de ombros indo fazer outra coisa.

- Você e sua mania de fazer amizade com todo mundo... – Erika resmungou e voltou a Vogue italiana que ela lia.

E qual é o problema nisso?

O resto da viagem se passou sem nada demais. Compramos meia dúzia de sapos de chocolate da Tia do carrinho de doces e ficamos falando bobagem e fazendo os testes idiotas da Bruxa Semanal que a Casey tinha comprado por falta do que fazer e ocasionalmente lia uma matéria da revista, fazendo o Hugo e o Eddie implorarem por clemência, até que finalmente saíram correndo da cabine indo procurar os meninos do terceiro ano, nos xingando de menininhas sem coração e crias do demônio, o que, claro, nos fez entrar em um ataque de riso. Erika se levantou e com uma careta suspeita disse que ia no banheiro. E só voltou quando precisou pegar o uniforme pra trocar de roupa. Devo dizer que foi um alívio colocar as vestes. Admito que eu adoro as roupas trouxas, muito mais que o vestuário bruxo, mas eu não tenho paciência pra escolher roupa todo dia, e muito menos guarda-roupa pra desfilar por aí. É por isso que eu dou graças a Deus pelo uniforme. Quando eu estava botando a blusa eu me lembrei da minha mãe perguntando se eu precisava de vestes novas no verão e fiquei vermelha (não sei se de vergonha ou de raiva) e se as meninas notaram, não comentaram. James passou na nossa cabine pra checar se eu estava bem (ou seja, ver se eu estava com algum menino. Ele passou de irmão mais velho implicante a soldado defensor da minha honra desde que ouviu que eu tinha ficado com o sobrinho da vizinha no verão passado) e foi embora, o Al também passou, mas só pra me dizer pra ter cuidado quando descer na estação de Hogsmeade pra não ficar pra trás, e as meninas entraram em um estado de "awww, como seu irmão é fofo!" por uns cinco minutos. Saímos da estação num bolinho e deixamos a massa nos empurrar na direção certa, eu andando de braços dados com Casey e Andy enquanto Elizabeth nos questionava em voz alta sobre um outro teste de uma revista trouxa que ela tinha achado na bolsa. Achamos uma carruagem, subimos, e lá íamos nós, de volta pro castelo.

- Lily! – ouvi Casey sussurrar meu nome em um gritinho de excitação e agarrar meu braço quando nós entrávamos no Salão Principal rapidamente enchendo de alunos. Olhei pra ela, perguntando o que ela queria, e ao olhar pra direção em que ela estava apontando, vi o que ela quis dizer. Ou melhor, quem. Ben Sullivan. A Casey era louca por ele. Sexto ano, Lufa-lufa. Ele tem cabelos e olhos castanhos e anda sempre rodeado de caras do time de quadribol, onde ele é um dos batedores. Honestamente, eu não sei o que ela vê nele, ele faz muito o tipo machão popular pro meu gosto, mas eu não vou me meter. Eu sorri pra ela, que desviou os olhos dele e olhou pro chão, corando. – Ai, como ele tá lindo. – ela resmungou, arriscando outro olhar pra ele e eu ri.

- Você já falou com ele alguma vez? – Elizabeth perguntou, se metendo entre nós duas. Casey ficou escarlate.

- Não.

- Você quer que eu te apresente? – eu perguntei pra ela, e ela levantou a cabeça de supetão, os olhos dela se iluminaram no mesmo instante.

- Você conhece ele?

- O James conhece. – eu falei, e como se eu tivesse obrigado-o a comprovar isso, o James se levantou da mesa da Grifinória onde ele estava conversando meio agarrado na tal da Brittany de mais cedo, e andou até a mesa da Lufa-lufa, esmurrando as costas do Ben em um cumprimento masculino e logo eles começaram a se xingar como boas-vindas. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e resmunguei "homens...", e quando olhei pra Casey vi que ela estava dividida.

- Acho... Acho que não. Tipo, o Bem amigo do seu irmão mais velho. Eu sou só a amiga da irmãzinha do amigo dele. É meio longe, né?

- Você é quem sabe. – eu disse dando de ombros, mas admito que me senti aliviada. A Casey e aquele brutamontes... Sacudi os ombros em um calafrio que ninguém notou. Não mesmo. A nossa Casey precisa de um... Um Shawn. Realização bateu na minha cabecinha e eu fiquei momentaneamente presa no mesmo lugar.

- Lily, que foi? – Andy perguntou, ficando pra trás comigo, enquanto Case e Liz seguiam até a mesa da Grifinória. – Quê que você já tá pensando? – ela me conhece demais pro próprio bem. Ela notou a minha cara de sacana de tive-uma-idéia-brilhante-e-você-nem-sabe-qual-é e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você verá, minha cara. – eu disse ainda no meu sorriso secreto e comecei a puxá-la pelo cotovelo até onde as meninas sentavam. Erika já estava lá, bem sentada ao lado do Eddie e do Hugo. Bem quando Casey ia sentar eu puxei-a pela blusa e sussurrei no seu ouvido:

- Viu como o John tá uma gracinha, hoje? – ela corou e olhou pra frente onde John Chadwick estava sentado e conversava com Andrew Wright sobre a tarefa de verão de transfiguração, que o Andrew não tinha conseguido terminar. John está no mesmo ano que a gente, assim como o Andrew, e tem cabelos castanho-claro e olhos azuis bondosos e é sempre gentil com todo mundo. Ele é um pouquinho nerd, mas é ótimo quando você precisa terminar uma redação atrasada. Ele te dá dicas e te ajuda sem nunca reclamar, abençoado com uma paciência santa. Eu saberia! Uma vez precisei de ajuda com Expelliarmus (eu sei, irônico, não? O feitiço preferido do meu pai e eu não conseguia fazê-lo nem que me pagassem) e ele sentou comigo durante quatro horas até que eu finalmente peguei o jeito.

- É, é, acho que e-está. – Andy sacou na mesma hora o que eu estava fazendo e se curvou pra sussurrar no outro ouvido dela.

- Ele perguntou por você no trem. – eu olhei pra ela como se ela estivesse louca. Tinha sido uma hora que a Case saiu pra ir no banheiro, e ele tinha aberto a porta perguntando se a gente tinha visto o Hugo, e quando eu disse que não ele tinha ido embora. Não me lembrava nadinha de ele perguntando por ela.

- Jura? - Andy piscou o olho pra mim e eu emendei:

- É! Mas não comenta, você sabe como ele é tímido. – ela sorriu um pouquinho e sentou. Como se pressentindo que a gente estava falando dele, John virou-se para frente e nos cumprimentou, perguntando educadamente como havia sido o nosso verão. Dissemos meia dúzia de palavras pra ele e a Case nos olhou com um brilho a mais no fundo dos olhos e depois se inclinou sobre a mesa pra falar com a Liz, que tinha sentado na nossa frente do lado da Erika. Eu encarei a Andy feio e ela deu de ombros como se dissesse "o que você queria que eu fizesse?" Eu revirei os olhos e me inclinei pra trás pra falar com a Daphne, que estava sentada na mesa da Sonserina no banco paralelo ao meu.

Logo o Salão Principal estava cheio e a Diretora fez um sinal pro Professor Longbottom trazer o chapéu seletor. É estranho chamá-lo de Professor Longbottom. Pra mim ele vai ser sempre o Tio Nev. De qualquer forma... Os primeiranistas entraram e a seleção começou.

- ADAM EVERS! (N/A: Eu sei que eles chamam por sobrenome primeiro. Mas eu tô sem saco pra organizar por sobrenome. Sabia que tem um botão mágico no Excel que põe tudo em ordem alfabética? É, eu sou uma maníaca, eu tenho uma lista de todos os alunos de Hogwarts (sério, do 1º ao 7º ano) que eu criei pro ano da Lily. Sim, sou patética. Não, não tenho vida social xD) – um menininho de cabelos escuros e jeito alegre correu até o banquinho e sentou. Depois de algum tempo, o chapéu gritou:

- GRIFINÓRIA! - e todos nós aplaudimos.

- ANDREW CHAMBERS!

Esse foi um dos momentos em que todo mundo ficou na expectativa, e virou os olhos pro mesmo lugar que eu. O irmão mais velho do Andrew Chambers.

Okay, aqui você vai ter que me deixar divagar um pouquinho.

Christopher Chambers é o maior GOSTOSO dessa escola. E falo sério. Setimanista da grifinória. Ele é alto e forte e inteligente. É um passo fora de Hogwarts pra dentro do Ministério como assistente de ministro, é o que dizem. Claro que eu estou pouco me lixando pro que ele vai fazer depois de Hogwarts. O que ele faz aqui é o que me interessa. Ele me mata de amores é isso que ele faz. Quero dizer, eu não estou apaixonada, sabe? Não é bem isso. É só que ele é a quedinha de toda garota da escola. Sabe aquele de quem mesmo quando você tá namorando ou completamente apaixonada você se pega olhando no café da manhã? Aquele que faz primeiranistas morrerem, e setimanistas terem um orgasmo cada vez que olham pra ele? (Não me olhem desse jeito, elas tem mesmo!) Pois é. Ele tem cabelos castanhos escuros que caem nos olhos azuis-esverdeados, e um sorriso arrebatador. Quando ele te olha você desmaia. Sabe esse tipo de cara? Aquele que você adoraria chamar de metido, prepotente, canalha, mas ele não é? Ele é um doce de pessoa, o que só faz todo mundo gostar dele? Pois é. E eu vou te contar um segredo.

Meu irmão é o pupilo dele.

Você entendeu, né? Quando o James entrou pra Hogwarts, o Teddy já tinha se formado, então ele estava no primeiro ano todo sozinho e abandonado, e o Chris botou ele debaixo da asa. Sabe? Fez toda a coisa do não pisa ali, as escadas mudam, tal caminho é mais curto, não mexe com fulano, e talz. Quando o James tava no segundo ano, o Chris indicou ele pra artilheiro. Claro que nós sabíamos que ele ia ganhar a vaga, mas o fato de que o Chris Chambers (ele era recém terceiranista e já tinha a escola na palma da mão) indicou ele, fez o capitão praticamente colocar o James pra dentro do time sem nem precisar tentar. Não preciso nem dizer que no terceiro ano as pessoas amavam o James até lá na Austrália! No quinto ano do James, ele deu todas as dicas pros NOM's e ajudou ele a estudar. Foi por causa do Chris que o James passou em Poções. Você sacou. O James idolatra o cara (claro, também não é pra menos), e o cara idolatra meu pai. E eu... Sou a irmãzinha menor do James, a filhinha do Harry Potter. Aquele "anjinho". Aquele "doce de menina". Aquela "coisa fofa". A irmãzinha do James que anda pra cima e pra baixo com ele quando Chris está perto.

Portanto... Eu dou oi para Chris Chambers. Eu falo com Chris Chambers. Eu peço ajuda para estudar para Chris Chambers. Eu abraço Chris Chambers. Chris Chambers me acha uma gracinha de menina! MORRAM DE INVEJA, BITCHES! EU ABRAÇO CHRIS CHAMBERS E VOCÊS FICAM AÍ BABANDO NELE SEM NEM CONSEGUIR DAR OI SEM TROPEÇAR E DAR DE CARA NO CHÃO! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ai como eu amo o James.

Credo, eu acabei mesmo de pensar isso?

DELETA, DELETA!

Andy aproveitou esse momento pra me puxar pela manga e me acordar do devaneio a tempo de ver Andrew Chambers correndo para a mesa da Corvinal e Chris lhe abanando com um sorriso orgulhoso de irmão mais velho. Ai como ele é uma gracinha... E aquela bunda... Dá uma vontade de apertar. Senti uma cotovelada nas minhas costelas e olhei pro lado, vendo que tinha sido a Andy, que de alguma forma, trocou de lugar com a Case e eu nem vi. Se bem que quando eu começo a pensar em Chris Chambers... Podia cair um meteoro na minha cabeça e eu não ia nem notar.

- Ai! Pra que você fez isso?

- Você tava parada encarando o nada, com as mãos esticadas como se fosse apertar alguma coisa. – eu corei.

- Tava mesmo?

- Tava!

Que merda.

- Que merda... – resmunguei e aí ela começou a rir.

- Eu sei que a bunda dele é uma gracinha, mas se controla, você tá me fazendo passar vergonha! – te falei que ela me conhecia bem. – A propósito, Scorpius Malfoy está rindo da sua cara.

- Está? – eu me virei pra encarar a mesa da Sonserina, e lá estava ele, me encarando com uma cara de "te peguei!" e eu fiquei vermelha como um tomate, não sei se de raiva ou de vergonha. Provavelmente os dois. Aí ele me lançou um olhar levantando a sobrancelha e eu de algum jeito entendi o que ele quis dizer. O episódio na Madame Malkin's no verão, a secada que ele deu na Rose me veio à cabeça. E eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente pra ele. Ele sorriu e voltou a olhar a cerimônia. Eu não contava da secada, ele não falava nada sobre os meus ímpetos de apertar bundas. Estávamos quites.

- DAMIAN WEBB!

- Outro legado... – ouvi Daphne murmurar atrás de mim. Verdade, eu conhecia a irmã mais velha do menino, Georgina Webb. Quintanista da Sonserina. Meio metida e muito egocêntrica, mas de um jeito hilário que não te deixa odiá-la.

- SONSERINA!

Batemos palmas, ele saiu correndo e sentou do lado da Georgie, que sorriu pra ele, e continuou cochichando com Natasha Heynes. Ela deu uma olhada pra alguma coisa atrás de mim, mas depois me viu, e abanou discretamente. Eu levantei a mão em um cumprimento e voltei a olhar a seleção. Eu só conhecia realmente uma das crianças a serem selecionadas. Lysander Scamander. Filho da Tia Luna. Enquanto ele não era chamado, eu fiquei matando tempo, fofocando com a Andy e olhando a volta pra ver caras conhecidas e se essas caras conhecidas estavam sugando outras caras conhecidas. Sabe como é. Ah, qual é, eu tenho 13 anos! Eu adoro uma fofoca! E as melhores são sempre de quem tá pegando quem! Vai dizer que você não concorda? De qualquer forma... Eu e Andy tínhamos acabado de focar nossa visão em como Elaine Ferguson estava descaradamente sentada no colo de Scott Hudson (dois sextanistas da Lufa-Lufa) enquanto ele enfiava a mão por baixo da blusa dela (e nós vimos tudo lá da nossa mesa!), e estávamos justo comentando a falta de bom senso dos dois (fazer isso no meio do jantar! Fala sério! Vão para um quarto!) e como a gente tinha certeza que tinha visto ela entrar numa carruagem em Hogsmeade aos agarros com Mitchel Hall (setimanista da Lufa-Lufa). E aí chamaram o Lysander.

- LYSANDER SCAMANDER!

Ele correu até o banquinho e sentou-se. O Tio Nev colocou o chapéu na cabeça dele, amarrotando os cabelos loiros e lisos e levemente volumosos do Lys. Ele sentou lá, tranqüilo, os olhos azuis olhando tudo a volta em um mundo só dele. Depois de algum tempinho, ouvimos o chapéu gritar "GRIFINÓRIA!". Eu abri um sorriso e aplaudi junto com os outros. Lysander é um menino um pouco estranho, mas é um doce. Ele é a Tia Luna até o último fio de cabelo. Ele sorriu, correu até nós, e sentou-se do lado de uma outra menina selecionada pra grifinória, que eu acho que se chamava Chloe Brown.

E aí eu desliguei da cerimônia.

Qual é, nós temos toooodo o primeiro mês pra conhecer os primeiranistas. Eles são facilmente achados perdidos pelos corredores entre as aulas, principalmente as da manhã, pisando onde não deviam, andando nos andares errados, com caras confusas e olhando pra tudo com cara de besta. Ah, e sempre em montinhos. É isso aí, primeiranistas, a união faz a força. Ah, bem. Canibalismo é na real um estilo de vida não muito bem visto na sociedade hoje em dia, mas se você for adepto... É melhor andar em grupo. Vai que vocês se perdem no castelo e ninguém acha vocês...

Na boa, eu realmente pensei isso?

Nossa, eu me dou medo.

Senti uma cotovelada e quando olhei pro lado vi Andy me olhando com ar de mistério e um sorriso conspiratório. Levantei uma sobrancelha. Ela só tem esse olhar quando tem homem na jogada.

- Quem é que você já tá secando?

- Eu não tô secando ninguém, Lily, tão secando VOCÊ! – ela falou baixinho com um ar divertido, e eu arregalei os olhos com um olhar de "tu tá maluca, mulher?".

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e discretamente maneou com a cabeça, indicando a mesa da Sonserina. Eu me virei discretamente no banco, e olhei pra direita quase por cima do ombro, onde um par de olhos escuros (realmente!) me fitava descaradamente. Eu não conhecia o cara, o que era uma novidade, porque eu conheço praticamente todo mundo. Não que eu seja popular, mas eu conheço todo mundo. Fala sério, meu irmão é um dos caras mais populares da escola, meu pai e minha mãe são famosos. É impossível não saberem quem eu sou, e por conseqüência eu acabo sabendo quem todos são. Isso fez sentido? Bem, tanto faz. O fato era que ele sentava mais pra longe, e conversava com Henry Hargrove e Theodore Carsburry, que eu sabia que eram quintanistas, porque eles estavam nas mesmas aulas que o Scorpius, e às vezes que o Al. Mas eu realmente não lembrava desse cara! Andy me acotovelou de novo, dizendo que eu tava encarando, mas eu ignorei ela.

Ele era gostoso.

Ele estava longe, mas dava pra ver claramente que era muito bonito. Ele tinha os cabelos escuros, curtos e meio rebeldes, que se não eram pretos eram quase. Ele era altão, fortão, ombros largos, fazia o tipo jogador de quadribol, e pelos bíceps bem definidos eu chutava em batedor. O nariz era reto, o que me lembrava de algum jeito, traços gregos. Os olhos, como eu falei, eram escuros, eu não sabia dizer se castanhos, negros ou o que fosse, mas o jeito que eles me fitavam me deu calafrios. Ele tinha uma sobrancelha levantada, como se estivesse tão intrigado comigo quando eu com ele. E o fato dele ser um sonserino de uniforme verde e prata com ar de mau só adicionava no charme.

- LILY! – Eddie me chamou, e eu virei a cabeça pra ele murmurando um "fala", mas continuei olhando pro cara. Nem ouvi direito o que o Eddie disse, só lembro de escutar algo como "aula amanhã" e "aula com a Corvinal" só resmunguei um "aham" e depois de um tempo ele parou de falar comigo e continuar a conversar com Hugo. Aí a Andy me deu um beliscão na mão e eu dei um pulo de susto.

- Ai! Pra que você fez isso!

- E eu tinha escolha? Vocês tavam aí se comendo com os olhos! Seu irmão tava te encarando feio.

- Puta merda! – eu xinguei baixinho, levando as mãos à cabeça em desespero. Se o James descobre esfola o cara vivo! Eu mencionei que meu irmão mais velho quer acabar com todas as minhas míseras chances de ter uma vida amorosa?

- É! Eu tava tentando te acordar aí do seu transe há meia hora e vocês só na sedução! – ela disse ironicamente.

- Ele viu pra quem eu tava olhando?

- O James? Não, a Britney qualquer coisa começou a agarrar ele.

- Brittany. – corrigi automaticamente, olhando de novo pra mesa da Sonserina, procurando o cara gostosão, mas ele não tava mais lá. Ou eu não achei mais, pelo menos. Voltei a olhar pra Andy com uma cara de decepção tão grande que ela começou a rir de mim.

- A sua cara tá ótima...

- Ele é gostoso, Andy... – eu falei suspirando, afundando minha cabeça nos meus braços e ela só riu mais.

- Calma, Lily, seu gostoso não vai sumir pra sempre. O castelo é grande, mas é limitado. Uma hora a gente se esbarra nele. – eu olhei pra ela, ainda com aquela expressão patética na cara, e suspirei de novo.

- Tô contando com isso, Andy. Tô contando com isso...

O jantar foi maravilhoso como sempre, e quando acabou, nos levantamos em bando, prontos pra voltar pro salão comunal. Rose teve que levar os primeiranistas, e só aí eu me lembrei de ver quem era o outro monitor da Grifinória. Raphael Austburry. Cabelo castanho, olhos cor de âmbar e umas covinhas que dão vontade de enfiar o dedo. Quando passei pela Rose no salão principal eu pisquei pra ela e indiquei-o com a cabeça, o que fez ela corar feito um pimentão e eu murmurei "Bom proveito!" só pra deixar ela mais vermelha. Ela me deu um tapa e eu saí rindo. Parei só pra cumprimentar o Lysander e desejar boas vindas à Grifinória, o que ele agradeceu com um sorriso di Lua, digno da mãe dele, e eu quase apertei suas bochechas, porque ele é muito fofo!

Andamos até a torre de braços dados, mais pra irritar os outros do que qualquer coisa, porque nós bloqueávamos o corredor. Erika na ponta, agarrando o braço do Eddie, que estava de braços dados comigo, eu de braços dados com Andy, de braços dados com Casey, de braços dados com Liz, de braços dados com Hugo, que estava o típico "vermelho Weasley". Eu só cutuquei Andy e indiquei os dois e ela revirou os olhos com um sorriso, como se dissesse "mais um pra eu juntar!" Paramos na frente da mulher gorda.

- Alguém sabe a senha? – olhamos para os lados, uns pros outros, e todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Olhei de novo pra Mulher Gorda e com toda a minha cara de pau falei:

- Boa noite, milady! – ela me olhou com desconfiança e o Hugo emendou no mesmo tom:

- Mas que fantástico ver a senhora aqui!

- Eu não deixo ninguém passar sem a senha. – ela informou, mau-humorada.

- Mas! – eu exclamei, com falsa indignação. – A senhora nos conhece há anos! Como é que a senhora poderia pensar uma coisa dessas de nós?

- Nós que sempre somos tão educados com a senhora!

- Gente da sua própria casa!

- Nobres e honrados!

- Tentar invadir o salão comunal?

- Estamos ofendidos! – as pessoa na nossa volta estavam tentando disfarçar o riso. Eu ia jogar na cara dela que eu sabia onde ela esteve no Natal passado (enchendo a cara com uns caras no quadro dos "Monges Bêbados" no quarto andar), mas a Tess O'Driscoll, uma quartanista que eu não conheço muito bem, mas que é sempre legal comigo, nos salvou, falando a bendita senha, e nós todos entramos finalmente.

O salão comunal era o salão comunal. Vermelho, vermelho, cadeiras, mesas, pessoas, lareira. Nada de novo, nada a comentar. Eu geralmente fico enrolando pra ir pro dormitório, e fico matando tempo sentada na frente da lareira, sem fazer nada. É só de birra com a Case mesmo, quando ela resolve que nós precisamos dormir cedo, mas eu hoje eu estava tão exausta que nem reclamei quando ela nos chispou escada acima. Eu peguei o Al na entrada pros dormitórios masculinos, e lhe dei boa noite, mas foi só o que eu registrei. Caí na minha cama de cortinado aberto e tudo, e só me dei conta que tinha colocado o pijama na manhã seguinte, quando acordei com os berros da Andy.

Hum, o que acontecerá na manhã seguinte? Quem era o gostosão sonserino da cara de mau? James finalmente arranjou uma namorada ou o coitado está preso com uma Lilá Brown da vida? Eu vou passar a escrever alguma coisa que tenha trama ou continuarei matando tempo enrolando com capítulos gigantes sem nada interessante acontecendo? Quem sabe...

Reviews:

**Loreline 6**** – **Muito obrigada! Que bom que você gostou! Eu ia escrever a fic em terceira pessoa, já tinha até um pedação começado, mas aí eu me enlouqueci e comecei tudo de novo e prefiro assim xD Quanto a RoseScorp, na minha fic eles são diferentes da maioria das outras fics, eu não sei como eu resolvi que ia ser assim. Veio naturalmente... xD

**Lily Williams**** – **Obrigada! Que bom que gosta da fic e sim, a Lily é meio louca da cabeça coitada, mas também, olha os pais dela! Mais complexada impossível! xD

**Dessinha McGuiller**** – **Woah! Vamos por partes! Não, não desisti de RoseScorp. Sorry, darling, obrigada por continuar lendo. Thanks, thanks, thanks! Que bom que você gosta! E nota, eu sou do Sul também, só que eu sou de Rio Grande, muita parte das gírias não pega aqui xD A cena da Gina, é, eu peguei da minha mãe. Ela começa a falar de meninos e sutiãs e calcinhas na frente do meu pai. Certo, aqui em casa é só meu pai de homem então ele tá acostumado, mas ainda assim é bem embaraçoso. Bem! De novo, obrigada muito mesmo por gostar e pelos reviews enormes (adoro reviews grandãos!). Beijos!

**Mady Potter Cullen**** –** Pois é, eu prometi capítulos grandões e eles são mesmo. Esse aqui deu 22 páginas (\o/) Fazer o que? Eu me empolgo! xD Obrigada pelo review, que bom saber que você gosta da fic!

**Fernii** – Boa idéia! Vou usar isso nesse capítulo mesmo! xD É, Astoria é mesmo uma vaca. Eu respondi o porquê disso em uma nota antes do cap começar. Você leu? Espero que tenha ajudado. Obrigada pelo review!

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter**– Pois é, eu tinha começado a fic com o Fred morto, como deu pra notar nas partes do Beco Diagonal (esqueci de editar aquela parte e ficou coisas como "A loja do Tio George", mas eu vou editar!), mas eu não agüentei, e voltei atrás e deixei ele vivo. Minha irmã só revirou os olhos, mas eu não pude evitar! Eu amo ele! Amigas da Lily apareceu todinhas nesse capt. E sim, eu prometo dizer mais sobre os Malfoy. Obrigada pelo review!

**Bruna Luiza Black** – Fico muito feliz em saber que estou agradando. Eu me divirto escrevendo, mas é sempre melhor saber que as pessoas se divertem lendo! Obrigada pelo review!

**Shakinha**– Pra falar a verdade, no plano original eu tinha colocado as férias de verão só pra Lily acabar toda torrada do sol e ter que ficar dentro de casa, mas eu esqueci disso! xD Que bom que você gostou dela, eu gosto, mas eu sou suspeita xD Obrigada pelo review!

**Evy Noronha** – Sim, Astoria é uma vaca. Ela faz as madrastas dos contos de fada saírem correndo gritando de medo. Sempre que eu escrevo alguma coisa com ela eu morro de rir sozinha, porque ela saiu exatamente como eu queria que saísse! Vaca e bonita pra cacete! Tem um motivo pra ela ser assim. Como eu falei respondendo outro review, respondi isso em uma nota antes do cap começar, espero que tenha ajudado a entender. Qualquer coisa pode perguntar. Mas, sim, o Draco ama o filho dele, só tem um jeito ruim de demonstrar isso xD Eu adoro famílias grandes pra escrever, adoro a confusão e o barulho. A minha família mesmo não é muito grande, mas quando junta todos os primos da minha mãe (os que a gente suporta pelo menos xD) eles valem o triplo pelo barulho. Obrigada pelo review, beijos!

**Sweet Miss**** – **Obrigada! Que bom que você gostou! Continue lendo e deixando reviews! Por favor. xD

É isso aí! Espero que tenham gostado! E como sugeriu a Fernii, vou soltar a Astoria pra cima de quem não deixar review! xD Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijos!


	4. Príncipes Chatos, Fofos, Maus

Fala galera! Estou de volta! Minhas aulas foram prorrogadas de novo e eu estou feliz por isso porque não quero encarar meus professores no momento, u,u iria arruinar meu processo criativo. xD

Cara, demorei como nunca pra escrever esse capítulo! Quê que é isso! Eu passei tardes e mais tardes parada em frente ao computador com uma xícara de chá na mão e não me vinha nada na cabeça. Mas agora eu descobri uma coisa! Eu sou totalmente criativa A NOITE! Verdade, passava meia noite e as idéias fluíam que era uma beleza. Como eu disse em um review lá embaixo, eu tenho várias cenas escritas em cadernos, e só nesse capítulo eu consegui começar a acrescentá-las, e agora que eu tenho oportunidade, acho que vai ser mais fácil de escrever os caps.

Fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de Reviews e eles estão respondidos logo após o capítulo.

Acho que é só o que eu tenho a falar, então... Capítulo 4 todo mundo e espero que gostem.

P.S. Eu resolvi acrescentar uma coisa na organização de Hogwarts que eu acho que ia ser legal. Então eu acrescentei uma ceninha explicando essa coisa. Se encaixa no capítulo e fica legal pra história, tá aí embaixo. Espero que gostem.

**Flashback**

"_- Agora, meninas, vocês devem prestar muita atenção! – uma Roxanne de doze anos falava para uma Lily de oito e Rose de dez, que a encaravam de olhos vidrados. Era verão de 2014, e enquanto Roxy iria para seu 2º ano, Lily e Rose ainda apenas sonhavam com Hogwarts. Como era costume, os pequenos acampavam no jardim da Toca no verão, e Roxy acabara de invadir a barraca que as duas menores dividiam. – A Victoire me contou isso esse ano na escola, e eu estou confiando em vocês! Isso é segredo! Só as meninas de Hogwarts podem saber! Prometem não falar nada? – as duas arregalaram os olhos e prontificaram-se a jurar._

_- Prometemos, prometemos! Conta! – Roxanne sorriu com ares de mistério e, convencida, começou a falar._

_- Em Hogwarts, há muitos meninos._

_- Nós sabemos, Roxy. – Rose disse, em tom de "dããã"._

_- Shh! Não me interrompa, Rosalie! – a outra franziu o nariz no uso de seu nome completo, mas calou-se. – Em Hogwarts há muito meninos... – ela repetiu, em tom levemente irritado e depois continuou – Bonitos._

_- Bonitos? – Lily e Rose falaram ao mesmo tempo. Roxanne sorriu, apreciando a reação das ouvintes e deu continuidade à história._

_- Sim. Bonitos e Inteligentes._

_- E altos e fortes? – Lily acrescentou, com ar sonhador. A prima mais velha balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

_- E muito charmosos. – a menor suspirou apaixonadamente, juntando as mãos sobre o coração._

_- Como príncipes! – sugeriu. Roxanne pareceu ficar muito contente com o que ela tinha dito._

_- Isso mesmo, Lily! E é justamente como os chamamos!_

_- De príncipes? – Rose perguntou, torcendo o nariz. – Mas eles não são príncipes, são?_

_- Claro que não, sua boba, mas nós os chamamos assim._

_- E daí? – a prima metidinha a sabichona continuou – Pra que que nós queremos saber disso?_

_- Porque, querida Rosie, em Hogwarts se segue uma hierarquia!_

_- Uma o que? – Lily perguntou, torcendo o nariz em confusão._

_- Hierarquia, Lily, é como a ordem das coisas, você obedece quem é mais importante que você, e ele quem é mais importante que ele... Sacou?_

_- Ah, tá._

_- Bem, em Hogwarts, esses meninos charmosos e maravilhosos são chamados de Príncipes, e recebem o título de acordo com o quão maravilhosos e populares eles são. Por exemplo, sabe o Teddy?_

_- Sim! – Lily gritou, jogando os braços pra cima – Eu amo o Teddy! Ele é tão legal e me dá os melhores presentes de Natal! – ela falou, abraçando um lobo de pelúcia. Roxy sorriu docemente para a pequena._

_- Isso, Lily, e porque o Teddy é tão legal e charmoso e alto e forte, e todos gostam dele, nós chamamos o Teddy de 1º Príncipe da Grifinória!_

_- Sério? – Lily perguntou, com os olhos arregalados, maravilhada._

_- Aham! Agora, tem esse outro menino chamado Sebastian More, que é o mais lindo de todos, e o mais charmoso de todos, e é capitão do time de quadribol, e é o mais popular! Por isso o chamamos de Rei da Grifinória. Agora, só pode ter um Rei, mas pode ter mais de um Príncipe! O menino mais legal depois do Teddy é chamado de 2º Príncipe e assim por diante. E as outras casas tem seu Rei e príncipes também. Vocês tem que ser amigas das outras casas pra descobrir quem eles são._

_- Uaaau! – Lily exclamou, totalmente vidrada na história. Rose estava mais cética e parecia ter perdido o interesse no que Roxanne falava. – E tem Princesas? – Roxy riu._

_- Claro que não, Lily!_

_- Mas por quê? – a pequena perguntou, fazendo bico em decepção. A morena apenas sorriu cúmplice._

_- Porque se existissem princesas elas iriam saber que são! E seriam muito metidas! Os meninos não sabem que são príncipes! É por isso que é tão divertido!_

_- Então é segredo?_

_- O mais absoluto segredo. Só as meninas de Hogwarts sabem. Meu dever é contar pra vocês esse segredinho agora. E um dia, vocês contarão para a Molly e a Lucy, fechado?_

_- Fechado!_

_- E não pode contar pros meninos! É o nosso segredinho, falou? – Roxy sorriu e Rose revirou os olhos dizendo um 'Tudo bem...', mas Lily estava completamente séria, balançando a cabeça com os olhos ainda arregalados e prometeu._

_- Nosso segredo."_

"**Você tem que beijar muitos sapos antes de achar um príncipe bonito"**

Capítulo 4

Príncipes Chatos, Príncipes Fofos, Príncipes Maus e Sapos pra dar e vender

_- Olá, Srta. Potter… - ouvi uma voz sexy sussurrar no meu ouvido. Era voz de cara. Não voz uma voz de garoto, se é que você me entende. Não era como a voz do meu primo Hugo, ou a do meu amigo Edmund, e nem como a do meu irmão Al. Era voz de cara. Uma voz grave e rouca e ressonante que eu reconhecia sem saber como. Eu sorri, fechando os olhos. Eu sentia sua respiração no meu pescoço e logo seus braços fortes se fecharam na minha cintura. Senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo, e segurei minha respiração. – Como foram as férias? – quando fui responder, senti seus lábios frios tocarem de leve a pele super aquecida de trás do meu pescoço, ficando lá por um segundo, calafrios correram por minha espinha. Tive que segurar um gemido._

_- Um saco... – consegui dizer com dificuldade em uma voz rouca e entrecortada por minha respiração ofegante. Ele moveu os lábios para a pele do meu ombro, que, só agora eu tinha notado, estava exposta pela camisola fina de alças que eu usava, e novamente eu suspirei profundamente. Mais senti do que vi sua boca movendo até minha orelha, e então ele sussurrou naquela mesma voz que me deixava de pernas moles e ardendo de quente:_

_- Também senti sua falta... – eu senti que estava prestes a enlouquecer. Me virei em seu abraço e vi seus olhos escuros de um tom indefinido perfurando os meus com desejo. Sorri o sorriso torto que sempre dizem que herdei do meu pai, e levei meus lábios até os dele, parando a milímetros... Roçando de leve nos seus..._

_- Cala a boca e me beija... – ele sorriu seu próprio sorriso enviesado e aumentou o aperto em minha cintura, colando seus lábios nos meus. Eu envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, e me apertei de encontro a seu peito. Senti sua boca escorregando para a linha do meu maxilar, e soltei um gemido quando ele começou a plantar ali séries de beijos leves que deixaram minha pele fervendo. E foi aí que eu vi._

_Andy estava parada atrás dele, a uns dois metros de distância, me encarando vermelha, parecendo raivosa._

_- LILIAN POTTER! – ela gritou. Eu soltei um grunhido de raiva. Que merda, ela tinha que atrapalhar tudo. Mas ele não parou com os beijos, em vez disso me pressionou mais contra seu corpo e resmungou em meu ouvido:_

_- Não escuta ela._

_- Não vou. – respondi, puxando-o para um beijo doce e lento._

_- LILIAN POTTER! É MELHOR VOCÊ PARAR COM ISSO! – Andy berrou de novo._

_- Cala a boca... – resmunguei, e respirei profundamente, sentindo as mãos dele saindo da minha cintura e indo pras minhas coxas._

_- LILY! VOCÊ VAI SE ATRASAR!_

_- Que se foda... – eu falei de novo, e gemi quando senti as mãos dele roçando a parte interna de minha coxa..._

_-LILYYYYY! – Andy berrava esperneando, e dessa vez ela correu até nós e berrou bem nos meus ouvidos._

_- Que é, ANDREA? – eu berrei de volta, parando de beijá-lo, mas ainda em seus braços._

_- Não me deixe... – ele resmungou com uma voz suplicante, empurrando o nariz no meu pescoço de um jeito doce_

_- ANDY, VAI PRA PUTA QUE PARIU!_

_- LILY! EU JURO POR DEUS QUE SE VOCÊ NÃO ACORDAR AGORA EU VOU TE JOGAR NO LAGO! ISSO MESMO! COM O SEU PIJAMA DE PATINHO E TUDO! PRA TODO MUNDO VER!_

_- Ahn?"_

E foi aí que eu acordei.

- Andy? – falei rouca e meio incrédula.

- FINALMENTE! – ela gritou, jogando as mãos pra cima.

- Que? Onde eu tô? – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e seus dedos devem ter ficado presos em algum nó, porque ela fez uma careta e pegou uma escova na mesinha de cabeceira.

- No dormitório. Hogwarts. Hoje é 2 de Setembro. Aulas? Esqueceu? – eu xinguei baixinho.

- Esqueci. – ela já usava o uniforme. Olhei em volta e achei as outras camas vazias. – Cadê todo mundo?

- Erika levantou pra ir perseguir o Eddie, você sabe que ele acorda cedo, a Casey e a Liz foram tomar café há uns cinco minutos. – eu coloquei o meu travesseiro na minha cara, abafando o grito de frustração que dei. – Anda, levanta! Você não pode se atrasar pro seu primeiro dia de aula! – eu tirei o travesseiro da cara e olhei pra ela com olhos pidões.

- Posso pros outros? – ela revirou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo. Jogou o travesseiro dela em mim e ralhou comigo pra levantar e ir tomar a "droga do meu banho". Palavras dela. – Estressada. – resmunguei, jogando os lençóis pro lado e andando trôpega em direção ao banheiro. Eu tinha quase alcançado a porta quando ela se virou e me pegou de surpresa falando:

- Ah! Afinal de contas, com que você tava sonhando? – ela falou, com a maior naturalidade, e eu me virei pra ela, a princípio confusa.

- Como assim?

- Não sei, você não queria acordar, ficava virando de um lado pro outro, resmungando... coisas... e... gemendo... – sua voz foi sumindo num sussurro, como se ela recém tivesse notado o provável porquê de eu estar gemendo durante o sono. O sonho voltou à minha memória com força total e eu senti o vermelho Weasley subindo pelo meu rosto e pescoço, e antes que eu pudesse me virar pra escondê-lo, Andy notou. Ela tinha notado. Eu sabia que tinha. Ela ia descobrir e não ia mais calar a boca. Eu podia praticamente ver as engrenagens girando na cabeça dela. Eu quase consegui entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta, eu estava a um segundo de batê-la, mas um pé me impediu. – LILIAN POTTER!

- Ai, minha Santa Lilian, protetora dos veados e corsas galopantes...

- LILY! VOCÊ VAI ME CONTAR DESSE SONHO E VAI CONTAR AGORA! – ela falou, empurrando a porta com o ombro. Eu continuei empurrando pra fechá-la.

- Não sei do que você está falando – tentei com voz inocente, mas sabia que era inútil.

- VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM DO QUE EU TÔ FALANDO, LILIAN!

- Acho que você não está se sentindo bem, precisa ir à enfermaria, Andrea? – isso pareceu irritá-la, porque ela bufou e acabou forçando a porta aberta com um empurrão extra forte e eu caí de bunda no chão, corada e, obviamente, morrendo de vergonha.

- CONTA! – ela exigiu, apontando pro meu nariz, não parecendo ligar que eu estava em meu pijama amarelo de estampa de patinhos, esparramada no chão do banheiro, toda grudenta de suor depois de ter acordado de um sonho picante com um cara extra gostoso. Andy é normalmente uma pessoa tímida, ela só mostra sua verdadeira natureza aterrorizante pra mim, que sou sua melhor amiga. Não sei se fico lisonjeada ou apavorada.

- O que você quer que eu fale!

- O quê que aconteceu no seu sonho?

- Você quer mesmo saber? – eu perguntei, de olhos arregalados e boca aberta de espanto. Se ela tivesse tido um sonho picante pode crer que EU não ia querer saber! Muito. Ela sentou no chão do banheiro na minha frente e falou em tom óbvio:

- Com todos os detalhes suculentos! – ela meio que deu um pulinho (sério, ela deu um pulinho sentada) e ficou toda feliz. Eu teria rido se não estivesse tão assustada. Ela tava parecendo uma menininha de escola de freira que roubou uma revista de caras pelados e fica toda se rindo em cima da revista com as amigas enquanto come brigadeiro e faz as unhas. Eu levantei a sobrancelha. Era quase isso.

- Certo... – eu falei, respirando fundo. – Certo. – repeti pra mim mesma, como que me preparando para a humilhação extrema que eu ia passar. Respirei mais uma vez e cruzei minhas pernas, como se estivesse indo meditar. Respirei de novo. Andy me cutucou.

- Ooi! É pra hoje! – eu revirei os olhos.

- Dá licença! É o meu sonho picante que eu vou te contar! Isso é muito pessoal e extremamente embaraçoso e...

- Embaraçoso por que? – ela interrompeu. – Não foi bom? – eu me senti derreter.

- Não... Foi muito, muito bom... – eu falei suspirando, e me senti como se não fosse mais sólida e sim uma poça. É, uma poçinha de Lily.

- Então me conta!

- Sabe, eu não tô te reconhecendo, Andrea Zaavitz! Eu não sabia desse seu lado! Achei que EU era a pervertida!

- É a convivência. E você É a pervertida do grupo. É o SEU sonho picante que você vai contar, lembra? – eu revirei os olhos mais uma vez, mas aí... Contei.

É isso aí. Contei pra ela o meu sonho ardente e sexy que me deixou de pernas moles. Até a parte que ela berrava comigo. E sabe o que ela fez?

Riu.

Ali, na minha cara. Morreu de rir. Se contorceu de rir pelo chão, segurando a barriga, dando gargalhadas e mais gargalhadas, ficando roxa de tanto rir. Batendo no chão enquanto respirava com dificuldade. Bem daquele jeito "HÁAAA... HÁAA... HAHAHAHAHA!" Ela parou pra tomar um ar, apenas pra começar a rir de novo.

Eu me levantei, indignada, um vermelho subindo por meu rosto, de raiva e de vergonha. Eu chutei ela do banheiro e tranquei a porta. Ela tentou argumentar, mas estava rindo tanto que mal conseguia ficar de pé, a filha da mãe! Eu gritei "ANDY, SUA FILHA DA PUTA, ME DEIXA EM PAZ!" e fui tomar meu banho. Meu primeiro sonho picante e a minha melhor amiga tem um acesso de rir quando escuta! Talvez eu devesse contar pra minha mãe! Ela teria uma reação melhor!

Pensando bem, minha mãe começaria a falar em posições sexuais, sexo tântrico, métodos contraceptivos, experiências passadas e acabaria com chave de ouro com uma história que envolva meu pai, a mesa da cozinha da Toca e minha família ficando traumatizada. Eu incluída.

É, acho que prefiro a minha melhor amiga tendo crises de riso.

Pisei no chuveiro ainda vermelha e procurei esquecer tanto o sonho quando a imagem mental da minha mãe e do meu pai na mesa da cozinha da Toca.

- QUE NOJO! – exclamei, pegando o sabonete e esfregando minha testa, como se isso fosse apagar a imagem do meu cérebro.

- Me conta.

- Não.

- Me conta.

- Não.

- Me conta.

- Não.

- Me conta, Lilyyy!

- NÃO!

- Ah, Lils!

- NÃO É NÃO, CACETE!

- LILIAN!

- CALA A BOCA, ANDREA!

Ela bufou exasperadamente e cruzou os braços. Já passavam de oito e meia, ia mesmo me atrasar pra primeira aula. Culpa da Andy, que além de fazer eu me atrasar pra tomar banho mais cedo porque ela queria ouvir meu sonho, ainda ficou me barrando na porta do dormitório pra contar com quem foi. Azar o dela. Depois desse ataque de riso eu não conto mais nada pra ela. Mas isso não significava que ela ia desistir. Não, ela andou do meu lado o caminho todo até o Salão Principal buzinando nos meus ouvidos "Quem? Quem? Quem? Me conta! Me conta! Me conta!" Quando ela para de falar por míseros cinco minutos ela tem umas pequenas crises de risos, onde ela olha pra mim de canto de olho e começa a soltar uns roncos, tentando segurar a risada. Foi na porta do salão principal que eu finalmente enchi o saco e explodi.

- MAS QUE MERDA, ANDREA! QUE DIABOS É TÃO ENGRAÇADO NUMA DROGA DE UM SONHO! – ela só parou de tentar esconder e passou a rir abertamente, levantando as mãos e dando de ombros com uma expressão como se dissesse "Desculpe, eu não posso evitar!" e quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar um pouco, disse:

- É que é muito engraçado, sabe... – riu mais um pouco – Eu estava achando que você estava doente – e riu mais – ou tendo um pesadelo, e no final das contas... – ela começa a rir com mais força. E como é de praxe, eu não consigo nem ficar com raiva dela. Eu senti meus lábios se curvando em um sorriso e logo nós estávamos rindo juntas.

- Ah, cala a boca.

- Acho que vou vender essa informação praquela Ruth Skeeter que te persegue. Só imagina a manchete: - ela falou, esticando as mãos no alto e olhando pra cima, como se conjurasse uma faixa – "Pequena Lily Potter: Não mais tão pequena?" – e depois largou os braços ao lado do corpo e falou em tom casual – Saiba tudo sobre os sonhos picantes de Lily Potter na página 8. – eu bati em seu braço, mas não conseguia parar de rir, e nós entramos no salão principal imaginando manchetes possíveis para esse precioso pedaço de informação. Um primeiranista da Lufa-lufa passou por nós bem quando eu "dava uma entrevista" pra Andy/Ruth falando que no meu sonho eu tinha um "amasso quente e gostoso", e ele arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo assustado para a sua mesa.

Nós nos olhamos e tivemos um acesso de riso, e desabamos na mesa da Grifinória ainda morrendo de rir, na frente de Liz e Case, que pelo jeito já tinham tomado café, só estavam nos esperando para ir para a aula. Elas nos lançaram olhares curiosos e confusos, mas eu só balancei a mão, dizendo pra deixar pra lá. Se eu contasse pra Liz agora ela ia berrar pra todo mundo ouvir sobre o meu sonho picante, e eu não sei se quero que mais alguém nesse salão além da Andy e do primeiranista azarado saiba. Depois eu contava pra elas. Dei uma olhada no resto do salão, não tinha quase ninguém. Todo mundo já devia estar indo pra aula. Dei de ombros e comecei a comer meu café, lançando um olhar suspirante pra mesa da Sonserina, que só tinha meia dúzia de alunos do primeiro ano acabando o café.

Eu tinha acabado de colocar uma torrada na boca e começado a mastigar quando Charles Sloan entrou no salão principal, acompanhado do Tio Nev.

Eu me engasguei.

Feio.

Andy começou a bater em minhas costas, preocupada e confusa, e só quando me desengasguei e consegui respirar de novo (com a ajuda de grandes goles de água), foi que minhas amigas olharam pra onde eu estava olhando.

Okay, aí vai momento devaneio pra você.

Charles Sloan, também conhecido como "Sr. Sloan", "Professor Sloan", "Prodígio em Transfiguração", "Chuck S", "McSonho", "O gostosão", "Deus Grego de Hogwarts", "ChuckPegaEu", "Amor da Minha vida" (para todas as garotas da escola), "A Coisa Linda De Transfiguração" ou ainda – o meu predileto – "O da bundinha", é o nosso Professor de Transfiguração. E ele é o homem mais lindo e gostoso que já caminhou pelos corredores desse castelo. Nunca em toda a minha vida achei que veria um professor gostoso, até que cheguei em Hogwarts e vi que ele existia. Sempre que eu o vejo eu só consigo pensar "Deus abençoe Minerva McGonagall". Depois do McSonho ela ganhou a simpatia de todas as meninas do colégio (e até alguns meninos). Estou dizendo, essa morre em paz. Bem, Chuck está no auge de seus 26 anos (mas trabalha aqui desde os 19) tem os cabelos negros, que lhe caem nos olhos azuis tão claros que são quase prata. Ele é alto, e usa vestes que lhe caem perfeitamente, geralmente são um azul-marinho profundo, que realçam seus olhos e deixam seus músculos discretos aparecendo, e ele tem um jeitão de homem, com "MACHO" escrito na testa, que amolece suas pernas e te deixa gaguejando e sem ar. E não é só isso! Ele não é só bonito e gostoso, ele é um _charme_. Sabe aquele tipo de cara encantador que beija a mão das mulheres mais velhas e educadamente ignora as crianças dando em cima dele como todas as piranhas de Hogwarts (e eu mesma) fazem? Pois é... É por isso que eu quase rodei em Transfiguração ano passado. Por que ler o livro quando você pode prestar atenção nele?

- Ai, Jesus... – ouvi Elizabeth murmurar na minha frente. – Aquele homem não é um pedaço, é o mau caminho inteiro.

- E eu pegaria o caminho sem pensar duas vezes. – Casey falou estalando os dedos, e as duas encostaram as cabeças, suspirando.

E eu concordava plenamente é claro.

Tio Nev ainda parou para entregar os nossos horários (ele é Diretor da Grifinória) e o McSonho parou junto, já que estava com ele. É nessas horas que qualquer pensamento de qualquer menina (e até alguns meninos) no salão breca e quem tava falando alguma coisa para na metade da frase e todas temos um "derretimento" coletivo, pra assim dizer.

- Bom dia! – Tio Nev cumprimentou nos passando as folhas com nossas aulas. As meninas responderam e eu resmunguei qualquer coisa – Lily, pega o horário do Hugo também. – ele falou, me estendendo duas folhas de papel. Chuck estava lá com seu sorriso sexy e encantador que deixaria até Voldemort suspirando como uma garotinha na puberdade. Senti o meu rosto ardendo de tão vermelho, e eu abri a boca pra falar alguma coisa que não saiu, enquanto minha mão se fechava na volta dos papéis sem eu nem notar.

- Bom dia, Senhoritas! – ele nos cumprimentou com sua voz forte e grave, e aquele sorriso que nunca saía de seu rosto, e minhas pernas ficaram como gelatina, meus joelhos amoleceram e ficaram balançando de um lado pro outro como se não tivessem mais ossos, e eu tenho certeza que senti alguma coisa no meu estômago revirando.

- Bom dia... – nós lhe desejamos, e a diferença foi notável, o bom dia pra ele foi mais aéreo e todas nós acabamos em um suspiro. Achei ter visto Tio Nev prendendo o riso, mas ele só falou alguma coisa que nenhuma de nós quatro ouviu e seguiu mais adiante, entregando os horários para um punhado de sextanistas que também tomava café. O gostosão sorriu mais uma vez, falou um alegre "Nos vemos em aula!", e continuou andando em direção à mesa do professores, parando para falar com alguns alunos no caminho. Nós quatro suspiramos novamente ao mesmo tempo, e o seguimos com os olhos por uns cinco minutos, até que fomos tiradas do nosso devaneio pelo ronco da barriga do Hugo, que acabava de se atirar no banco ao meu lado.

- 'Dia. – ele falou, jogando a cabeça na mesa, bocejando, e fazendo uma careta quando doeu.

- Bom dia. – eu desejei ainda aérea, lhe estendendo seu horário. Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho, como se perguntasse o que eu tinha de errado, aí olhou pra mim e viu o Chuck no corredor pela visão periférica. Aí falou um "Ah." e revirou os olhos, puxando o papel e começando a atacar as salsichas na mesa.

- Quã aulach qui nóch temoch a'ora? – ele perguntou de boca cheia.

- Hugo! Engole antes de falar! – eu ralhei, lhe dando um tapa na nuca, e outro nas costas quando ele se engasgou. Ele engoliu com dificuldade e depois de tomar ar, repetiu:

- Que aulas nós temos agora? – eu peguei meu papel e dei uma olhada. Não era muito ruim.

- Adivinhação e Feitiços de manhã... Herbologia depois do almoço e História da Magia.

- Bom, dá pra dormir em História. – ele disse dando de ombros e eu balancei a cabeça concordando, pra desgosto de Andy.

- Lily!

- Ah, Andy, não enche, nem você gosta daquela aula!

- Peraí, você pegou Adivinhação? – Hugo me perguntou de boca aberta. – Achei que você odiava Adivinhação!

- Pensa comigo, Hugo. Você lembra o que o Fred falou sobre Adivinhação, não lembra? A professora não faz nada, ela passa a manhã inteira com os pés pra cima, e te dá nota pelos chocolates que você a dá de presente, é praticamente período livre, e é um N.O.M. a mais no 5º ano – ele me deu um sorriso cúmplice cara-de-pau.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – ele falou, levantando o próprio horário e me mostrando que ele tinha as mesmas aulas que eu. Nós rimos um pro outro, e batemos as mãos, ouvindo Andy bufar atrás da gente.

- De qualquer forma, eu também peguei Trato e Runas. – eu disse dando de ombros e pegando outra torrada, passando geléia.

- Não vai ficar demais, Lily? – Casey me perguntou, preocupada. Eu balancei a mão, meio que dispensando ela.

- Se ficar eu só abandono Adivinhação.

- LILIAN LUNA POTTER! – eu olhei em direção da porta e vi meu irmão mais velho, James, correndo na minha direção.

- Fala James. – falei, tomando um último gole de suco de abóbora e limpando a boca no guardanapo.

- Finalmente eu te encontrei! Que diabos você estava fazendo ontem à noite? – é claro que eu sabia do que ele tava falando. Da minha secação mútua com o gostosão sonserino ontem à noite, mas me fiz de tonta mesmo assim.

- Do que você está falando, James?

- Da pouca vergonha ontem no jantar!

- James, você não tá fazendo sentido. – eu disse muito calmamente.

- Ah, não, Lily! Você não me pega com esse papinho de "eu sou muito inocente". Eu que te ensinei! – verdade. Mas funciona muito melhor comigo do que com ele. Mas ele tinha razão, eu não ia conseguir enganar ele. Respirei fundo e falei pausadamente.

- James. Eu já tenho 13 anos. Faço 14 em Janeiro. Eu tenho direito de olhar pra meninos sabia? – foi o que precisou pra ele surtar. Ele levantou os braços e começou a berrar comigo sobre como eu era nova demais pra namorar e que de jeito nenhum ele ia deixar "esses imbecis cheios de hormônios" tocarem na irmãzinha dele. Isso seria fofo se não ferrasse com a minha vida. As pessoas no salão principal estavam olhando pra gente e cochichando. Que vergonha. Isso já foi longe demais, hora de usar a cartada final. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER NADA, JAMES! OU EU ESCREVO PRA MAMÃE!

- VOCÊ NÃO FARIA ISSO!

- QUER APOSTAR? – ele me olhou incerto, e no final fez uma careta. Ele abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, aí parou e viu alguma coisa atrás de mim e sorriu. O sorriso maléfico de "eu estou aprontando, me aguarde" característico de James Sirius Potter.

Eu tinha um problema.

- É. Você tem razão. Eu não posso te impedir de sair com os caras. – ele disse com um sorriso inocente que não me enganava nem por um segundo.

- James, o que você vai fazer? – ele se fez de ofendido.

- Nada, irmãzinha, o que te faz pensar que eu vou fazer alguma coisa?

- Te liga, homem! Te conheço desde que eu nasci! Eu sempre sei quando você tá pensando merda! Qual é a tua?

- Estou chocado com a sua descrença, querida irmã. Tanto que vou até ir embora. – ele beijou minha testa e saiu andando. – Bom dia, irmãzinha!

Tá legal. Risca aquilo. Eu tinha UM GRANDE PROBLEMA!

- Ele tá aprontando uma... – falei, estreitando os olhos na direção do meu irmão.

- Deixa disso, Lily, ele disse que não ia fazer nada. – Casey disse.

- Você não conhece o James. – eu falei com uma careta.

- Vamos deixar isso pra depois, é melhor irmos indo ou vamos nos atrasar. – Andy falou, e pulou do banco junto comigo.

- Vamos pra aula, chuchuzinho. – eu falei, puxando Hugo pela camisa pra que ele se levantasse.

- Hmmm! – ele reclamou, deixando metade de um sanduíche no prato e seguindo atrás de nós quatro. Ele engoliu com esforço e depois me olhou feio. – Sua megera.

- É Senhorita Megera pra você. – eu falei piscando pra ele.

- POTTER!

Ah, merda.

- Falando em megera... – murmurei.

- Eu tava até estranhando a demora. – Liz grunhiu.

Nós nos viramos para ver Stephanie Hills parada à nossa frente com duas sem cérebro que acho que se chamavam Lucy Fisher e Jordan Norton.

Certo. Cara pessoa do outro lado dessa conexão ouvindo tudo o que eu digo. Você me agüentou tempo o suficiente para encontrar o meu desafeto. Srta. Stephanie Barbara Hills. Esta vaca de primeira classe encontra-se no terceiro ano da Corvinal e está em todas as rodas de fofocas. Ela é uma safada filha da puta que ninguém suporta. Quer dizer, ninguém gosta. Algumas pessoas conseguem agüentar ela. Ela é bem o oposto de mim, se você for ver. Ela tem esses cabelos encaracolados que caem nos ombros em uma cascata sedosa de chocolate e olhos azulados e aquele nariz perfeito e a boca perfeita e as roupas de marca e os sapatos de salto, e o uniforme apertado, a legião de sem cérebros... Entre outros. Ela é metida, malvada, nojenta, arrogante, fresca, fofoqueira, hipócrita, chorona, BARRAQUEIRA, RIDÍCULA, FILHA DA PUTA!

É. Pra resumir, ela é uma filha da puta.

- Hills! – eu falei em um tom animado falso. – Bom ver você de novo!

- Não dá pra dizer o mesmo de você, não é, Potter?

- Mas que mau humor, Hills, caiu da cama de manhã? – eu retruquei e Liz veio pro meu lado, apoiando o cotovelo no meu ombro, me dando suporte.

- Não, Lily, ela se levantou e se olhou no espelho. – fiz uma careta.

- Foi mal, Hills. Esqueci que deve doer ter uma cara feia.

- Você saberia, não é, Potter? – ela falou, levantando o queixo, metida.

- Pois é, eu que tenho que olhar na sua cara todo dia! – ela pareceu que ia retrucar, mas parou e sorriu.

- Eu vi o showzinho do seu irmão. – ah, aquela vaca...

- Gostou? – eu falei entredentes.

- Adorei. Tão inocente. Obviamente ele não sabe nada da sua... Experiência no assunto, não é? – ela disse sorrindo malvada. A vadia sem vergonha! Essa foi suja! Eu abri a boca, sem saber o que dizer, e Liz me deu cobertura.

- Ainda bem que nós sabemos da sua, não é? – ela disse estalando os dedos e depois olhou a Hills de cima a baixo e disse: - Seu sapato não combina com a sua saia, se liga! – e quando ela olhou pra baixo pra checar se o que Liz tinha dito era verdade, Casey e Andy nos puxaram para longe correndo, Hugo atrás, rindo, como ele sempre faz quando tem alguma briga de menina. Por algum motivo ele acha isso hilário. Homens... Quem entende?

- Lily! Tinha que puxar briga no primeiro dia de aula? – Casey ralhou.

- Eu não fiz nada! Você viu! Ela veio implicar comigo! Eu só tava me defendendo!

- Você já começou atacando também! E se ela fosse te cumprimentar? Ou falar com você?

- Fala sério, Case! O dia que a Hills falar comigo sem ser pra me xingar, vai ser pra combinar o dia do enterro dela! Ela tá pedindo há anos! – eu falei, e Liz fez um som de aprovação.

- E fala sério! Quem é que usa sandália em Setembro? – ela falou como se fosse o crime pelo qual fôssemos matá-la. Olhamos pra Liz e resmungamos um "É, aham." "Tanto faz.".

- O que mesmo você tem agora, docinho? – Casey me perguntou, suspirando em derrota.

- Adivinhação.

- Tô contigo. – Hugo falou, e nós batemos as mãos.

- Bem, nós temos Aritmancia. – Casey disse, apontando pra ela e pra Andy.

- Falou, eu tô com a Lily, 'bora pra Torre, galera. – Liz disse enganchando o braço no meu e no do Hugo e nos arrastando pelo corredor.

- A gente se vê depois! – eu gritei, acenando pras meninas.

A aula de Adivinhação era no alto da Torre Norte, e nós nunca tínhamos ido lá. Nenhum de nós sabia pra onde estava indo, e além de Andrew Wright, que veio nos perguntar como chegar à sala, éramos os únicos na Grifinória a pegar Adivinhação. Eu nem me lembrei de perguntar pro James ou pro Al, e quem estaria disposto a matar aula pra nos mostrar o caminho não estava por perto. Estava no meu horário que era aula dupla com a Lufa-Lufa, então procuramos algum conhecido e vimos Jacob Davies, um amigo do Hugo que também tinha Adivinhação e ele foi com a gente. Finalmente chegamos a um patamar, onde meia dúzia de pessoas esperavam com ar de sono, e nos juntamos a eles. Não tinha portas, mas no teto tinha um alçapão circular com uma placa de latão, que se abriu, revelando uma escada prateada por onde subimos. A sala de aula era a maior joça, parecia a toca da cigana ou seja lá o que fosse. Panos e mais panos loucos pendurados nas paredes e umas bolas de cristal numa estante. Tinha um incenso queimando que me deu dor de cabeça. Tinha pufes espalhados na volta de mesinhas redondas, e nós escolhemos uma estrategicamente ao lado de duas Lufa-Lufas que eu e Liz conhecíamos muito bem: Ashleigh Parker e Ella Montgomery.

Bem, elas não são lá nossas melhores amigas, mas a gente se fala. Elas precisam de alguém pra quem despejar toda a fofoca que descobrem, e nós estamos bem aqui. Você não pode falar de Ash sem falar de Ella. Elas não são irmãs, primas, parentes distantes e nem amigas de infância, mas estão sempre coladas como se se conhecessem a vida inteira. É como se fossem gêmeas siamesas. De mães diferentes. E que só se grudaram aos 11 anos. Elas são uma das maiores fontes de informação do castelo. Você ficaria surpreso com a sujeira que elas cavam. Nos conhecemos através da Liz, porque a Elizabeth é a pessoa mais fofo... Bem, não fofoqueira, porque ela não é fofoqueira em si, é mais... Bem informada. É, essa é a palavra. Ela tem essas fontes secretas que contam tudo pra ela, e ela só conta pra quem confia. Eu acabei descobrindo que Ella e Ash são uma das fontes dela ano passado e ela nos apresentou.

Bem, nós cumprimentamos as duas, e elas começaram a falar, quando fomos interrompidos pelo barulho de porta batendo.

Okay, o negócio é o seguinte.

Você chega no castelo 1º de Setembro toda sorrisos, abraça os amigos, corre os corredores falando com os quadros, cumprimenta professores, come o jantar como se nunca tivesse comido na vida, vai pro seu dormitório e se agarra nos cortinados jurando que nada é tão bom quanto eles, e depois de finalmente admitir que não se aguenta em pé, cai no sono louca pra ter aulas de novo.

Pois é, toda essa diversão acaba no momento em que Constance O'Leary abre a boca, diz quem é, cinco minutos depois que você entra em aula, e lá está você de novo, contando os dias pras férias.

Constance O'Leary é uma mulher muito esquisita mesmo. Ela usa grandes argolas coloridas nas orelhas e mais anéis do que seus dedos podem aguentar. Ela tem um cabelo curto e ondulado num castanho avermelhado, e o cobre com lenços estampados. Ela usa longas saias, e sapatilhas que não combinam realmente com a roupa, e carrega em toda a sua larga e baixa estrutura um ar de arrogância suprema. Resumidamente, ela parece uma cigana, mas acho que ela não é. Assim que entrou em aula, Connie (como a galera do 7º ano chama) começou um discurso sobre auras e poderes paranormais, e prometeu nos fazer Profetas até o fim do ano. Aí ela sentou num pufe e disse que ia "entrar em transe" para poder se conectar com o "além". É essa maluca que vai nos dar aulas de Adivinhação.

Ashleigh se virou pra mim e continuou despejando animada uma fofoca sobre Darlene Aarons, uma setimanista da Lufa-Lufa que tinha passado o jantar inteiro ontem com cara de quem levou um soco no estômago.

- ...Aí o Eliott Thompson, sabe o Elliot? – eu balancei a cabeça confirmando, mesmo que eu só conhecesse de nome, e me lembrasse vagamente de ter ouvido alguém falar dele. Se elas começassem a me explicar quem era, não paravam mais e ia ser muito cansativo. – Aquele que se formou ano passado, não o Barford, bem, ele tava namorando a Darlene, que é completamente apaixonada por ele desde o 1º ano, mas aí ele largou ela pra ficar com a Rachel Winston! Mas isso todo mundo sabe. – ela disse em tom óbvio e eu omiti o fato de que EU não sabia. – E estão dizendo por aí que depois da Festa de Formatura dela, a Rachel foi até a Darlene e esfregou na cara dela que o Eliott preferia ela, deixando a coitadinha da Darlene chorando pelo salão!

- Que horror! – eu falei ao mesmo tempo que a Liz, com pena da tal de Darlene, mesmo só conhecendo de vista, e colocando Rachel Winston na lista das malvadas que eu tinha em minha cabeça.

- Totalmente! – Ella falou se metendo – E sabe o que mais?

- O que? – eu e Liz perguntamos.

- Adivinha quem apareceu esse 1º de Setembro pra deixar a irmãzinha na estação de mãos dadas com Rachel Winston? – Ash falou toda indignada.

- Ouch.

- E não é só isso! – Ella continuou – Sabe o que ela tinha no anelar da mão direita? – eu já suspeitava, mas dei corda mesmo assim.

- O que?

- Diz pra ela, Ash!

- Diz aí, Ella! – e aí as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Um grande e dourado. Anel. DE NOIVADO!

- Ai meu Deus! – eu e a Liz gritamos junto com as duas só por graça, eu não estava tão indignada assim, mas elas estavam possessas. Lançando um olhar à Connie, vi que ela parecia meio muito interessada no nosso assunto para estar "em transe".

- Eu sei! Ela é tão vaca!

- Coitadinha da Darlene, por isso ela surtou. – a Liz disse, apoiando o queixo na mão.

- Peraí, como é? – eu perguntei, achando ter perdido alguma coisa no meio do caminho. Aí a Ashleigh abaixou a voz.

- Sabe... Eu não sei de nada, mas a Tiffany Bennet, ela divide o quarto com a Darlene, falou pra Claudia Wilson, aquela setimanista, que é amiga da Gabi Hart, você conhece a Gabi, que contou pra April Smith, que falou pra Scarlett Eisenberg, que contou pra irmã dela, a Vivian, que contou pra mais nova, Serena, ela é sua amiga, não é? Pois é, a Serena contou pra Jackie Desmonde, que nos contou que a Darlene foi vista nadando pelada no lago a meia noite! – eu tive que me segurar pra não rir, nada daquilo parecia verdade. No boca-a-boca, se tira e se bota muita coisa. Aí a Ash abaixou ainda mais a voz. – Sem falar nos barulhos que ouviram logo depois no dormitório masculino...

Eu só ouvi um grande BUM, e olhei pro lado. A Connie tinha se inclinado tanto pra ouvir nossas fofocas que tinha se desequilibrado e caído do pufe, se estatelando no chão. A turma inteira pareceu muito confusa, mas nós quatro tivemos que nos controlar para não morrer de rir. Ela se levantou, sacudiu os ombros, tirou a poeira das saias e nos lançou um olhar furioso.

- Peguem as xícaras!

- Aquilo foi ridículo! – Hugo exclamou, quando finalmente descíamos as escadas saindo do patamar do alçapão.

- Fala sério! Tudo o que ela me dizia era que eu tinha que olhar melhor. – Liz reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- É? Pra mim ela disse que "A beleza não é tudo e que um dia eu ainda ia me dar mal por causa disso."

- O que isso significa?

- Eu não faço idéia, a mulher é louca! – eu disse, jogando os braços pra cima.

- Lily! Liz! Hey! – Andy e Casey nos chamaram, Erika estava do lado delas, e (surpresa) sem Eddie!

- Oi!

- E aí, como é Adivinhação?

- Uma piada, é ainda pior do que o meu Tio Ron falou! A O'Leary sai jogando provérbios pra todo lado que não fazem sentido nenhum e depois nos manda olhar melhor pra xícara, que diabos! Ela olha pra borra de chá e enxerga um Rembrandt! "Olha ali, Potter, aquilo é uma janela! E ali é uma pessoa! E aquilo é uma mesa!" Fala sério!

Nós seguimos reclamando até a sala.

Então, esse ano temos Feitiços com a Corvinal. Pro meu azar. Porque a vaca da Hills faz aula comigo. Ano passado era com a Sonserina, o que era ótimo, porque a Daphne é ótima em Feitiços e ela me ajudava sempre que eu não conseguia fazer alguma coisa. Agora eu tenho que agüentar os metidos da Corvinal. Todo o resto do 3º ano da Grifinória estava ali sentado. Isso quer dizer, o Eddie (e a Erika atrás dele, ora o olhando com olhos sonhadores, ora encarando feio as corvinais babando nele), John Chadwick, Andrew Wright e um menino meio estranho chamado Patrick Coates que tosse como se tivesse vomitando um gato e fica fungando a todo minuto, independente de estar gripado ou não. Isso mais eu, as meninas e o Hugo somos o 3º ano da Grifinória. Eu conhecia todos os corvinais de vista e lembrava o nome de metade, mas não me lembro de ter parado pra conversar com algum antes. A vaca da Hills chegou logo atrás de mim e se atirou em uma cadeira no fundão, com suas aspirantes-a-demônio, e ocupou uma mesa inteira. Todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, então nos dividimos pela sala. Casey e Andy sentaram do lado de Erika, Liz e Hugo dividiram uma mesa com o Eddie, e eu fiquei sobrando. Não tinha mais nenhum grifinório sozinho. Até Patrick Coates sentava com dois corvinais em um canto da sala, e os dois o olhavam meio desconfiados. Reconheci os dois como Maxwell Coleman e Mackenzie Lewis. Max é feio que dói, tipo, feio mesmo. Ele tem cabelos oleosos e um nariz torto e fica respirando de boca aberta e parece estar sempre suando. Mackenzie eu não conhecia, mas já ouvi Dylan Hudson (corvinal do nosso ano) falando que o cara é paranóico. Quando eu parei no corredor os três me olharam e começaram a me encarar de um jeito esquisito de quem só agora notou que eu existo, e eu olhei pro outro lado automaticamente. Eles são tão esquisitos! Eu fiquei parada no meio da sala sem saber o que fazer. (N/A: Não sei quantos alunos são por mesa, mas pro bem da história, digamos que nessa aula é três.) Hills me lançou um olhar debochado, e já ia fazer algum comentário desagradável quando foi interrompida.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Vamos começar a aula! – ouvi a voz levemente esganiçada do Professor Flitwick quando ele entrou na sala. – Senhorita Potter, sente! – ele mandou, e eu olhei pras mesas, até que vi uma que tinha um lugar, e estava meio ocupada por duas meninas da Corvinal com cara de inteligentes sentadas uma em cada ponta, então ajeitei minha bolsa no ombro e sentei no meio delas. – Bom dia, turma! – o professor cumprimentou e todos resmungamos uma resposta. Ele falou mais um pouco sobre o fim das férias e começou a escrever alguma coisa no quadro. Puxamos os pergaminhos e penas e começamos a escrever.

As duas meninas estavam quietas, mas eu podia ver pelo canto do olho que se olhavam e me lançavam olhares discretos e curiosos. Uma ou duas vezes a garota da direita fez menção de puxar assunto, mas fechou a boca e voltou a escrever. Ela tinha cabelos castanho claro, lisos e curtinhos e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ela era mais alta que eu, e usava óculos de armação quadrada e preta, que eram fofos e combinavam com o estilo chanelzinho do cabelo dela. A outra garota também era mais alta que eu, e tinha longos cabelos lisos loiros cor de ouro, e olhos verde musgo, tinha um rosto oval e usava um colar comprido cor de bronze com um pingente de chave pra fora da blusa. Ela abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas balançou a cabeça, como se fosse uma idéia idiota e voltou a escrever. Claro que eu tava acostumada com esse tipo de coisa. Eu SOU filha de Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley Potter, os dois são provavelmente o casal mais famoso da Inglaterra. Aí eu tomei a iniciativa.

- Oi! – eu falei baixinho, olhando de uma pra outra. Elas deram um pulo nas cadeiras e se viraram pra mim com expressões assustadas. Eu não me segurei e comecei a rir, fazendo as duas corarem.

- Oi... – elas resmungaram de volta, ainda vermelhas.

- Eu sou Lily Potter, e vocês? – claro que elas sabiam disso, mas...

- Eu sou Rebecca Jones. Pode me chamar de Becca. – a garota de óculos disse me estendendo a mão, e eu apertei-a.

- Jade Fletcher. – a outra falou, pegando o pingente de chave e girando-o entre os dedos no que parecia ser nervosismo.

- Olha eu não quero ser grossa, nem nada, mas eu não mordo, tá legal? – eu falei rindo.

- Ah, a gente sabe... É só que você é... – Becca começou.

- Você é filha do cara, entende? – Jade falou, cortando-a.

- Entendo. – eu disse com um suspiro. As duas se olharam e depois me olharam de novo.

- Foi mal.

- É, é que é meio intimidante.

O que tinha de intimidante em uma garota ruiva baixinha magricela e sardenta que mal consegue subir numa vassoura eu não sei, mas talvez elas tenham ouvido falar da fama da minha mãe com as azarações, o que eu totalmente herdei. Principalmente a Bat Bogey Hex, que ela só ensinou pra mim. (N/A: Eu não sei o nome em português, então eu vou deixar assim, é aquela azaração marca registrada da Gina, lembram?) Yeah, é só ameaçar com essa aí que os caras saem correndo de medo com o rabinho entre as pernas. Minha mãe é o máximo.

- Vocês são estranhas. – eu falei rindo e continuei rabiscando o que tinha no quadro. – Quê que tá escrito ali?

- Varinha.

- Ah. – de canto de olho vi Jade fazer uma careta pra Becca, como que mandando ela puxar assunto de novo, e ouvi-a dizer com tom descontraído:

- Hey, você é amiga da Daphne, né? – parei de escrever e olhei pra ela.

- Sou.

- Legal. Eu também. – ficamos em um silêncio que só não foi mais desconfortável porque tínhamos coisas para copiar. De vez em quando cortado pela tosse-gospe-gato do Patrick Coates. Aí uma idéia me veio à cabeça:

- Você já faz parte da aposta? – ela me olhou confusa.

- Que aposta?

- Quando é que ela e o Shawn vão ficar juntos. – ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa, e Jade se meteu no assunto.

- Já estão fazendo apostas na Grifinória? Achei que éramos só nós! – eu ri.

- Querida, meu primo Fred controla todas as apostas do colégio. A sua provavelmente é a mesma que a minha.

- A Daphne e o Shawn? – Becca ainda disse, me olhando como se eu fosse louca.

- É! Vai dizer que você não notou?

- Claro que não, eles são só amigos!

- Becca! – Jade exclamou, incrédula. – Os dois andam sempre juntos pra cima e pra baixo, onde um vai o outro vai junto, eles nunca se separam, claro que não pode ser só amizade!

- Ué, a Lily e o Hugo são assim! – ela falou com tanta naturalidade que pareceu que éramos amigas há anos, e não há cinco minutos.

- É diferente, eles são primos! – Jade insistiu.

- E nós não estamos sempre juntos. – eu corrigi – Ele tem os amigos dele, eu tenho os meus, o que acontece é que a gente anda com a mesma galera! – e eu não deixei de perceber que a tensão pareceu sumir. Logo eu estava conversando com as duas com a mesma naturalidade que eu conversava com Casey ou Liz, a aula passou rápido assim.

O que tenho a dizer? Viva a fofoca!

Quando vi já tinha tocado o sinal e era hora de ir embora.

- Tchau, Lily! Nos vemos em Poções! – Becca e Jade gritaram da porta, e eu acenei de volta, terminando de guardar o material na minha bolsa. A aula tinha acabado e era hora do almoço.

- Lily! Lily, Lily, Lily, Lilizinha! – ouvi Liz me chamando, e ela saiu correndo e se jogou nas minhas costas, abraçando o meu pescoço. Eu quase caí de cara no chão, mas consegui me segurar na mesa.

- Tá louca, Elizabeth? Eu podia ter morrido!

- Nah! – ela me dispensou com a mão. – Com quem você estava falando, fofa?

- Ah, Becca Jones e Jade Fletcher. Elas são legais. – eu falei distraidamente, jogando a bolsa por cima do ombro e saindo da sala com ela.

- São sim, e elas não são seguidoras da Hills. As duas também são, tipo, crânios, e nunca se metem em encrenca. A Jade ficou com o Louis ano passado, lembra? – ela falou, se apoiando no meu ombro na porta da sala, onde encontramos Andy e Casey nos esperando.

- Por que parece que você tá me dando o relatório completo sobre elas? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada e ela deu de ombros.

- Porque eu estou.

- Por que?

- Não sei... Eu geralmente tenho um relatório completo sobre quem eu resolvo ser amiga.

- Você tem um relatório sobre mim? – perguntei incrédula.

- Claro que sim. – ela disse sorrindo. – Você quer ouvir?

- Quero! – eu exclamei indignada.

- Distraída, esquentada, um pouco maluca, meio assanhada, facilmente irritável, com problemas de desligar no meio de conversas. – ela disse como se estivesse na ponta da língua.

- Wow. Você me resumiu em uma frase. E eu achando que era complexa, peraí, você me chamou de assanhada? – eu falei, mais em uma acusação que uma pergunta. Ela falou totalmente relaxada:

- É, afinal de contas, foi você que pegou metade do terceiro ano com 12 anos.

- NÃO FOI METADE! – eu gritei e todo mundo que estava no corredor me olhou como se eu fosse louca e eu corei. Casey nos empurrou pra sair dali, e seguimos na direção do salão principal. Quando dobramos o corredor eu sussurrei pra ela, irritada: - Não foi metade, foram três caras, falou? E não é como se eu tivesse dado um amasso com eles num armário de vassoura, a gente só ficou, beijinho inocente, saca?

- É. Inocente. Teve língua? – ela perguntou assim na cara. Eu fiquei mais vermelha do que um pimentão.

- Elizabeth! – Casey ralhou com ela, lhe dando um tapa. – Tenha vergonha na cara!

- Que é? Olha a cara dela! Claro que teve! Depois vem me dizer que é inocente.

- Pra sua informação só no último! – eu gritei e saí marchando na frente delas, arrastando Andy junto. Ainda ouvi Elizabeth falando, sem nem abaixar o tom de voz.

- Mas foi o que ela ficou ficando por dois meses, não foi? Como era o nome do bichinho? Joshua Canham?

- CALA A BOCA!

Andy ficou rindo da minha cara. Claro que ela sabia do meu histórico amoroso completo. Eu contava tudo pra ela. Nos mínimos e míseros detalhes, até como no meu primeiro beijo (que por sinal foi aos 11 anos com o sobrinho de 13 da vizinha) eu fiquei de olhos abertos porque não sabia o que fazer, e fiquei mexendo as mãos desesperadamente sem saber onde botar. Ela se estrebuchou no chão rindo da minha cara, mas eu tive vingança, porque no primeiro beijo DELA ela mordeu a língua do cara e aí foi a minha vez de rir. Ela segurou meu braço e eu parei, olhando pra trás com curiosidade.

- Que foi? – eu perguntei. Ela sorriu de um jeito levemente debochado, indicando alguma coisa atrás de mim com o queixo. Eu olhei pra trás e lá estava ele.

Nathaniel Antonio Channings, mais conhecido como Nate, é a prova viva de que carma existe e está atrás de mim. Eu não vou mentir, ele é fofo. Droga, ele é muito HOT! Ele é grifinório, e quintanista, e batedor do time de quadribol, Terceiro Príncipe da Grifinória (o atual Rei é o Fred, o 1º príncipe é o James, o 2º é o Al, e se você quiser saber o Hugo está em 4º, e antes que você pergunte, Chris Chambers dispensa títulos). Ele é alto, forte e tem os olhos mais azuis que eu já vi. O cabelo dele é loiro champagne, liso, meio bagunçado, de um jeito totalmente fofo, e ele tem umas covinhas totalmente adoráveis quando sorri. Fácil de se apaixonar, certo? Errado! Tirando toda a sua aparência angelical ele é um demônio! Ele é mau! Mau, mau, mau! Ele é TÃO mau! Desde o meu primeiro ano ele pega no meu pé porque todo mundo acha que eu sou a "irmãzinha coisa fofa" do James, e ele sabe que eu sou tão "coisa fofa" quanto uma manada de hipógrifos irados. Porque ele conhece meu lado totalmente vicioso. Eu reservo só pra ele. E ele adora me provocar. Mas é um saco ficar brigando com ele, porque no final das contas ele só ri de mim e me chama de louca, dá um peteleco na minha cabeça e sai andando, e eu fico lá espumando e sapateando sozinha em um corredor.

- Hey, sua doida. – ele falou, sorrindo debochado.

- Oi, esquisito. – eu retruquei, mal humorada.

Esses dois lindos apelidos são outra prova de nosso mútuo e não existente afeto. Nós nos chamamos desse jeito desde o meu 1º ano, quando uma aranha entrou no meu sapato e eu saí correndo e gritando no corredor e derrubei ele no chão. Não foi minha culpa. Ele tava no meio do caminho, olhando eu ir desembestadamente na direção dele, e não fez nada. Só ficou lá parado. Aí eu me levantei, tirei a poeira da roupa, e ele se sentou e ficou lá sentado. Por uns cinco minutos. Aí me chamou de maluca, se levantou e saiu andando. Ele era um menino muito fechado e esquisito nessa época. Não tinha muitos amigos, e ainda não era o Semi-Deus Grego que é hoje em dia. O que aconteceu é que dois meses depois, meu irmão "descobre" ele, põe ele debaixo da asa como seu novo projeto de caridade, faz ele virar batedor do time da Grifinória, e aparentemente a melhor pessoa do mundo pro resto do mundo. Idiotas todos eles. Eu conheço o verdadeiro Nate e não é nada bonito!

- E as férias? – ele falou naquela voz preguiçosa dele.

- Chatas. Suas?

- Uma droga. – nós economizamos palavras quando falamos, se começamos a conversar mesmo sempre acaba em briga. Ficamos olhando pra cara um do outro por uns segundos. Aí ele deu um peteleco na minha testa e saiu andando. – Se cuida, maluca.

- Vai se catar, esquisito!

A Andy só ficou lá, meio rindo, olhando de mim pra ele. Depois colocou o livro de Feitiços na bolsa e ficou me olhando totalmente rindo da minha cara.

- O relacionamento de vocês é tão interessante e peculiar.

- Eh? Eu chamo de outra coisa.

- Como o que?

- Inexistente.

- Vocês se amam.

- Como elefantes a ratos.

- E quem é o rato?

- Eu, claro. Eu não sou gorda. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Por que você não gosta dele mesmo? Ele é tão legal!

- É isso que ele quer que você pense! – eu disse, apontando pra ela. – Cuidado, Andy, ou ele vai te pegar também!

- Sério, Lily! Cresce! – ela falou rindo, me arrastando pro salão principal.

Nós fomos almoçar. Não, o meu sonserino gostosão não estava lá, eu procurei como uma louca, e a Andy me ajudou, mas nós não achamos. O máximo que nós conseguimos foi acabar jogando um brócolis no colo do Andrew Wright quando eu "errei a boca". E Patrick Coates e os dois estranhos da Corvinal continuaram me olhando como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne. Aí teve Herbologia, eu achei que ia ser bom, já que geralmente essa aula nos mantém tão ocupadas que não conseguimos conversar direito, e eu ia conseguir evitar os olhares estranhos do Coates, e as perguntas irritantes da Andy que ainda não tinha desistido de descobrir com quem foi a droga do sonho, mas a planta que eu e Liz tínhamos que reenvasar (N/A: se escreve assim?) tinha uma tara pelo meu cabelo e ficava puxando-o com os galhos até que eu dei um tapa nela e aí ela tentou me atacar. Tio Nev não ficou feliz. Ele disse que eu tinha que ter pedido pra ela parar. Eu falei que pedi e que não funcionou. Ele disse que eu tinha que ter pedido _por favor._

Graças a Deus aquela aula acabou.

Fomos os primeiros a chegar e chegamos adiantados, mas o Professor Binns já estava lá. Pra variar. Ele está sempre lá. Aquele fantasma é um saco, ele é tão chato que podia botar Voldemort pra dormir. Ele não vai passar desta pra melhor é nunca. Meus bisnetos vão vir pra Hogwarts e voltar pra casa reclamando das aulas desse mer- Quero dizer, chato. Então. Voltando ao assunto. O Beans (Beans. Huahsuahushausa!)(N/A: Bean é feijão em inglês) nos ignorou total, tava roncando na cadeira dele. Escolhemos as mesas no fundão que eram de dois lugares e sentamos, Andy do meu lado, jogando as bolsas e capas em cima da mesa. Eu sabia que dessa vez eu não conseguiria escapar da "conversa maligna da temível Andy Zaavitz", e estava odiando cada minuto da espera. Eu enrolei minha capa em um montinho, caí de cara nela, jogando os braços pra frente, pra fora da mesa, e fiquei ouvindo os barulhos da sala enchendo. Ouvi Andy suspirar do meu lado, depois murmurar:

- Precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei.

- Então vamos conversar!

- Você começa. – eu resmunguei, minha voz abafada pela capa. Ela bufou.

- Tá legal, vai me contar com quem você tava se comendo no seu sonho?

- Quase! – eu corrigi. – Quase se comendo. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Dá na mesma.

- Não dá não, se a gente tivesse se comendo essa conversa estaria sendo muito pior.

- Lily!

- Tá legal. Foi com o sonserino gostosão.

- Ah. – ela pareceu pensar, depois fez uma careta – Como é que eu não descobri antes? – eu dei de ombros.

- Não sei. Já acabou de me dar bronca ou tem mais?

- Tem mais.

- Ai, santa Lilian... – ela me cortou.

- Cala a boca. Eu tô falando do jeito que os esquisitões tavam te olhando em Feitiços hoje.

- Você notou também? Eles ficaram me encarando, me deu medo! – Andy revirou os olhos de novo, e pegou as minhas mãos.

- Lilizinha, querida, achei que sua mãe já tinha te dado essa lição.

- Ahn?

- Há uma diferença entre encarar e secar.

- Que? Mas eles são esquisitos! – falei como se isso tornasse o que ela dizia absurdo.

- E...?

- Que nojo, Andy! Você acha que eles tão a fim de mim? – eu perguntei, com a boca aberta e uma expressão entre a náusea e o choque. Ela riu.

- Claro que sim, não ia ser o primeiro esquisito que te persegue. Lembra o Timothy Green? Te mandou o cartão esquisito pro dia dos namorados. E o Tracey Dallas, com aquela cara de menina, tentou te convidar pra Hogsmeade, e o James foi lá e bateu nele... Ele é tão idiota, você nem podia ir a Hogsmeade! Ei! E ainda tem aquele... Isaac Ward?

- Ah, que ótimo. Acrescenta na minha listinha de Maníacos loucos por mim, me diz por que eu só atraio maluco? Um gatchenho que é bom nada, né? – resmunguei, deitando a cabeça na maçaroca que era minha capa.

- Tem o seu Sonserino Gostosão Misterioso. – Andy lembrou.

- É, mas o meu Sonserino Gostosão Misterioso é tipo, MISTERIOSO! Como em eu não sei quem é, como em poderia ser um tarado que quer me agarrar.

- Como se você fosse se importar com isso. – ela disse, debochada.

- Quer saber? Tem razão. Ele é gostoso, ele pode me agarrar se quiser. – eu falei e nós duas rimos e levantamos o rosto para falar com Casey e Liz, que sentaram na mesa à frente da nossa.

Durante a aula de História da Magia nós atualizamos Case e Liz sobre o sonho e o SGM (Sonserino Gostosão Misterioso, abreviamos), e o Trio Assombração notando eu existo, mas depois que a gente acabou, eu peguei no sono, e só acordei quando o sinal tocou, como era de costume. Se não fosse pelas anotações da Andy e os resumos que eu herdo da Rose eu teria rodado nessa matéria. Anyways...

Saímos da sala pro salão comunal, pra deixar toda a tralha das aulas e depois ir jantar.

Entrei no salão principal derrotada. Eu tinha passado o dia inteiro procurando o SGM e nada. Como a Andy disse, o castelo é grande, mas é limitado! E eu conheço todo mundo! Como é que um cara pode simplesmente sumir do mapa? Uma hora ele ia ter que aparecer! Sentei no banco do lado da Rose e afundei o rosto nos braços. Ela me olhou com curiosidade e colocou a mão nas minhas costas.

- Lily, você tá bem?

- NÃO!

- O que você tem? – eu apenas grunhi. Quem respondeu foi a Andy, rindo da minha cara.

- Ah, ela tá decepcionada porque ela não acha o sonserino dela.

- Frustrada é a palavra. – eu corrigi.

- Que sonserino? – Rose perguntou com o que parecia ser hesitação. Deu vontade de dizer "Não o SEU sonserino, Rosalie, fica tranqüila."

- Não sei! – eu disse, levantando a cabeça. Ela me olhou toda cética.

- Lily, você sabe que eu não vou contar pro James...

- Não, você não entendeu. Eu não sei! – eu repeti. Ela fez cara de confusão.

- Como assim? – Andy se inclinou sobre a mesa e respondeu.

- Eles ficaram se secando ontem à noite e ele sumiu depois.

- Ah! – ela se empolgou – Como ele era? Com quem ele tava? Talvez eu conheça.

- Ah, ele era alto, forte, lindo, moreno, gostoso… - eu comecei, sonhadora, e Andy me cortou.

- E tava com o Theo Carsburry e... Henry Hargrove se não me engano.

- Eles tão no meu ano. – Rose disse, e parou pra pensar. Depois sorriu e deu um pulinho no banco. – Já sei!

- Sabe quem é?

- Sei quem sabe. – ela disse e piscou pra mim. Aí fez sinal pra mesa da sonserina e eu levantei os olhos pra ver Scorpius contornando a mesa e andando na nossa direção.

- Rose você tá maluca! Falar com o Scorp? Ele vai totalmente me dedurar pro Al!

- Claro que não vai, Lily, credo, ele não é assim! – eu levantei uma sobrancelha pra ela.

- Como você sabe? – ela ficou totalmente vermelha, mas antes que pudesse responder, o Scorp chegou e sentou do lado dela no banco.

- E aí? – ele cumprimentou.

- Scorp, precisamos da sua ajuda! – ela disse sorrindo e ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- No que?

- Precisamos achar uma pessoa! – Andy falou, se metendo no assunto.

- Calem a boca! – eu exclamei, mas as duas me ignoraram.

- Ele é alto, moreno, forte e sonserino. – Andy disse, repetindo o que a gente tinha contado pra Rose antes.

- É do nosso ano. Tava falando com o Theo e o Henry. – Rose acrescentou. Scorp pensou um pouquinho e depois falou, inclinando a cabeça.

- Talvez... Não, não ia ser...

- O que? Quem? – perguntei, esquecendo totalmente os meus protestos de mais cedo pra não contarem pra ele.

- Bom, é improvável, mas...

- Mas o que? ME FALA! – eu gritei, histérica.

- Sabe, eu posso estar totalmente errado, mas... – eu me levantei e andei até ele.

- Pelo amor de Deus, homem! Só fala duma vez! – eu falei, sacudindo-o pelos ombros.

Ele respirou fundo e abriu a boca. Eu senti um calafrio correr minha espinha e algo me fez olhar para a direita, para a entrada do salão.

Tudo pareceu desacelerar e ao mesmo tempo que eu ouvi a voz do Scorp longe, como se fosse a memória de algo que ele tinha dito anos atrás que voltou a minha cabeça, eu vi aquele mesmo garoto charmoso e misterioso entrando pela porta, acompanhado de Henry Hargrove, e rindo despreocupado de algo que o outro dizia. Seus cabelos negros estavam despenteados, provavelmente obra do vento típico de Setembro, e suas bochechas rosadas, talvez de tanto rir. Seus olhos – de alguma forma eu sabia que eram um verde escuro lindo, como veludo – brilhavam com humor, e ele levantou-os por um instante, e encontrou os meus. As palavras de Scorp ecoaram em meus ouvidos.

"Victor. Heintz."

É claro.

E de repente me perguntei como eu não soube o tempo todo.

É claro! É óbvio!

Victor Heintz! Quintanista, sonserino, moreno, alto, forte, tudo faz sentido agora! Batedor do time da Sonserina! Claro! 1º Príncipe da Sonserina! Considerado o cara mais gato das Serpentes e perseguido por metade das meninas da escola. Os olhos escuros que fazem todas derreterem quando te encaram.

É óbvio! Burra! Burra! Como é que eu não me dei conta?

Ele me encarou por um segundo, e depois seus lábios finos se contraíram em um sorriso. E todo o ar fugiu dos meus pulmões.

Ai meu Deus.

Victor Heintz sorriu pra mim.

VICTOR GOSTOSO HEINTZ TÁ SORRINDO PRA MIM!

Eu nem notei quando meus próprios lábios se curvaram pra cima em um sorriso bobo e mole. Pronto. Eu tinha sido derretida. Mas não importava. Naquele momento era só eu e ele. Victor olhando nos meus olhos e eu nos dele, e James nem existia, muito menos Trio Assombração, ou dever de casa ou professores... Diabos, eu não sabia o que era Stephanie Hills! O mundo estava perfeito, e se um raio caísse na minha cabeça naquele momento eu morreria feliz.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco...

Uma hora eu sou uma poçinha de Lily olhando pra Victor Heintz toda derretida, na outra eu estou espalhada no chão do salão principal e minha bunda dói.

Olhei pra cima pronta pra xingar até a terceira geração do idiota que me derrubou no chão, e parei com o rosto de um menino a centímetros do meu, seus olhos dourados piscando bobamente.

- Ah, meu Deus! – ele disse, se afastando e se endireitando de pé. Estendeu a mão e quando segurei-a, me puxou para cima. – Me desculpe, a culpa foi minha, eu estava com pressa pra encontrar meus amigos, nem vi por onde andava! – ele falou, e começou a se desdobrar em desculpas enquanto eu tirava a poeira da roupa.

Quando o olhei novamente, parei para observá-lo.

Tinha cabelo castanho claro em cachinhos fofos, bem aparados, e os olhos eram cor de amêndoa, com um reflexo de dourado que se você olhasse rápido tomava conta, e o dava um ar diferenciado. Não era muito alto, talvez uns sete centímetros a mais que eu, e eu tenho 1,65m pra constar. Meu irmão Al e até Hugo eram mais altos que ele. Também não era muito forte, era magro e esguio, e não fazia o tipo jogador de quadribol, estava mais pra rato de biblioteca, o tipo que usa óculos de leitura, como o Al. Era pálido e tinha o nariz comprido que o davam um ar intelectual, e de quebra carregava um livro de Aritmancia. Os lábios levemente pálidos se mexiam a uma velocidade incrível enquanto ele falava, mas eu não prestava atenção. Usava as vestes da Corvinal e um distintivo de monitor espetado ao lado do brasão com o Corvo. Ele era uma gracinha, de um jeito nerd e fofo, do tipo gostoso que não faz idéia que é gostoso. E eu sabia quem ele era antes que ele abrisse a boca pra se apresentar.

- William Adams! – ele disse, por fim, estendendo a mão. "2º Príncipe da Corvinal", acrescentei mentalmente, ele perde apenas pro meu primo Louis, e o Rei Matthew James, que foi colocado nessa posição por namorar Dominique (não sei se isso é tão admirável por ela ser linda de morrer ou chata do jeito que é, eu, particularmente, acho que ele merece um prêmio por serviços prestados a escola por conseguir domá-la daquele jeito).

- Lily Potter. – eu respondi, apertando sua mão e sacudindo-a.

- Eu sei. – ele disse e sorriu pra mim. O sorriso iluminava seu rosto e me fazia querer apertar suas bochechas e entrar em "aaawww mode". – Desculpe mais uma vez.

- Pare de se desculpar, está tudo bem. Estou inteira. – eu falei, sorrindo de volta.

- Okay. Bom saber. – ouvimos alguém gritar seu nome e ele se desculpou mais uma vez, antes de sair correndo para encontrar seus amigos, quando chegava no fim do corredor ele se virou pra mim e gritou "Bom te conhecer!" Eu acenei com um pequeno sorriso e me virei para Andy suspirando. Ela estava de braços cruzados e com cara de mau-humorada.

- Que foi, Andy?

- Por que é sempre você que esbarra nos gatos? – eu joguei a cabeça pra trás e comecei a rir, sentando novamente ao lado da Rose.

- Carma. Andei fazendo algo bom ultimamente? – perguntei. Ela pareceu pensar e depois balançou a cabeça.

- Não que eu saiba. – eu lhe dei uma cotovelada.

- Cala a boca!

- E aí, Lily? – Rose perguntou baixinho.

- E aí o que?

- Era ele?

- Que? – perguntei, torcendo o nariz em confusão.

- O sonserino, Lily! Era ele?

Eu dei um pulinho no banco e virei os olhos de supetão para a mesa da Sonserina, onde dois olhos verde escuro me encaravam com censura. Eu tinha totalmente me esquecido do Victor. E mesmo me derretendo toda de ver que ele ainda estava me olhando, eu levantei o queixo e o encarei em desafio. Qual é a dele me censurando só porque eu conversei com outro menino? Eu posso virar uma poçinha quando ele tá perto, mas nem por isso ele manda em mim! Eu nem sou nada dele! Que que ele tá pensando? Se me quer vem pegar, querido, ainda estou esperando você se mexer! Vi ele corar (!) e virar pro outro lado, dando atenção à Jack Vandome, outro quintanista, que estalava os dedos para chamar sua atenção.

- Liiiily! – notei que Rose fazia o mesmo comigo.

- É. É ele mesmo. – Scorpius se levantou de onde ele estava, do outro lado da Rose, e andou, parando atrás de mim, colocando a mão no meu ombro. Me virei e o vi me olhando com preocupação.

- Lily, cuidado. – ele avisou, com uma voz grave e baixa.

- Como assim? – falei em irritação. Eu já tinha dois irmãos mais velhos, uns cinco primos e o Teddy pra bancar os super protetores, ele também já era demais! Eu estava prestes a brigar com ele, mas não consegui. Eu sempre gostei do Scorp como um quarto irmão problemático e carente que a gente tem vontade de mimar, e olhando pra ele naquele momento, seus olhos acinzentados olhando direto nos meus castanhos com aquele ar de apreensão, eu senti que ele pensava em mim como a irmãzinha que ele nunca teve. Isso me fez largar o sermão, e amaciei o olhar que eu lhe dava.

- O Victor gosta de jogar, Lily. Ele não é exatamente o Príncipe Encantado da história.

- Eu sei me cuidar, Scorp.

- Eu sei. Só achei que na minha posição de Sonserino-Grifinório eu deveria avisar. – eu sorri pra ele.

- Valeu, Scorp.

- Toma cuidado onde pisa, Lils, aquele terreno é muito perigoso. – ele falou seriamente. Depois sorriu pra mim, deu um beijo em minha testa, bagunçou o cabelo da Rose fazendo-a reclamar e saiu andando até a mesa da sonserina para jantar.

- Isso foi... – eu comecei a dizer, e me virei para as minhas amigas, apenas para achá-las com corações no lugar dos olhos, segurando as mãos e suspirando como loucas.

- Ele é tão fofo... – falaram em coro.

- Que? Vão se apaixonar pelo Sonserino Bonzinho? – eu falei debochada e elas pareceram acordar de um devaneio. Liz deu de ombros e disse:

- E por que não? Ele já tem dona? – eu abri a boca pra responder, mas Rose me venceu nessa.

- Tem. – ela disse secamente entredentes. – Garota possessiva e ciumenta, sabe? Conhece um montão de azarações. Eu se fosse você ficava longe. – e começou a comer um pedaço da carne que apareceu em seu prato. Liz me olhou em confusão e eu dei de ombros, com se não soubesse de quem ela estava falando, e peguei o prato de salada, sorrindo internamente.

- Hey, Victor tá te olhando. – Andy disse, me cutucando.

- Deixa ele olhar. – eu disse, lembrando o que o Scorp tinha dito. Ele gosta de jogar, né? Pois bem. Dois podem jogar esse jogo.

- Você não vai olhar pra ele?

- Já olhei o bastante pra ele hoje. Talvez amanhã eu olhe mais. – eu falei, decidida, colocando um monte te tomate no meu prato. Eu simplesmente tenho uma tara nada saudável por tomates. Eu comeria só tomate se me deixassem.

- Chega de tomates, Lily, pega carne. – Casey disse, sem nem desviar os olhos do pergaminho que ela estava rabiscando no cantinho da mesa.

- Mas que isso! Você não precisa nem olhar mais! – eu exclamei, incrédula. Ela levantou os olhos e riu.

- Eu te conheço, Lily, desde o primeiro ano, esqueceu? Agora vai, te mexe. Pega arroz também. – eu resmunguei, pegando a travessa com arroz branco.

- Que isso... Não se pode mais nem comer livremente nesse país...

- James tá te encarando. – Andy me informou. Falando sério, minhas amigas parecem câmeras de segurança, não perdem nada, e ficam me entregando os relatórios depois. Eu olhei para o fim da mesa, onde meu irmão estava me olhando com um ar de total auto-satisfação, que eu sabia que significava que ele estava aprontando, e quando viu que eu estava encarando, sorriu, acenou exageradamente, e depois se virou para bater nas costas do Nate, que estava sentado do lado dele. Ele disse alguma coisa pra ele e Nate me olhou.

Me olhou mesmo, sem sorriso debochado, sem careta, sem rir, só me olhou, sério. Como se tivesse me olhando pela primeira vez.

E corou.

Eu, que já estava olhando pra ele com uma careta de pura irritação, desmanchei-a para uma de confusão, e sacudi os ombros pra ele, como se perguntasse que diabos ele tava fazendo. Ele corou mais, desviou o olhar e continuou comendo e falando com o Danny, que estava na frente dele.

Franzi o cenho.

Seja lá o que o James tá aprontando... Envolve o Nate.

Ótimo.

Esse dia podia ficar melhor?

- Patrick Coates tá te encarando. E olha! O resto do Trio Assombração também! – Liz me informou, feliz. – E aquele ali não é o Timothy Green babando em você?

Eu e minha boca.

_Queridas alunas de Hogwarts, é com grande prazer que assumo o cargo de Presidente do Comitê dos Fan Clubes de Hogwarts. Como sua Presidente, é meu dever distribuir a atual Lista e atualizá-las sobre a nossa realeza. Mantenham nosso segredinho, ein, garotas?_

_Beijos,_

_April Helen Smith – 7º Ano da Corvinal_

_Presidente do CFCH (Comitê dos Fan Clubes de Hogwarts)_

_(em anexo, A Lista)_

**Reis e Príncipes de Hogwarts 2021-2022**

**Grifinória:**

Rei: _Fred Weasley, porque ele é tão gato e fofo e gostoso e você totalmente faz o que ele manda sem nem pensar no que ele tá te pedindo._

1º Príncipe: _James Potter, porque fala sério, meninas, ele é lindo de morrer e tem uma pegada inesquecível._

2º Príncipe: _Albus Potter, porque ele é simplesmente uma gracinha, e é o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória teve desde o pai dele, que vocês sabem bem quem é._

3º Príncipe: _Nate Channings, porque ele é muito gato e é gentil e é aprendiz do nosso Primeiro Príncipe._

4º Príncipe: _Hugo Weasley. Porque com aquelas sardinhas e o cabelo ruivo, nós sabemos que daqui a uns anos ele vai ser Rei._

**Corvinal:**

Rei: _Matthew James, porque além de ser suuuper fofo e gentil, ele namora a Abelha Rainha. E quem consegue "domar" Dominique Weasley merece o posto de Rei._

1º Príncipe: _Louis Weasley, porque ele é simplesmente lindo de morrer. Tá certo que ele só tem 14 anos, mas nós podemos abrir uma exceção, não podemos?_

2º Príncipe: _William Adams, não se deixe enganar com todo aquele jeitinho de nerd, por baixo do uniforme tem um corpo de botar inveja no Rei._

3º Príncipe: _Giancarlo Falconi, porque quem já teve o prazer de tê-lo murmurando em italiano no seu ouvido, sabe o que a gente tá falando._

**Sonserina:**

Rei: _Edward Wittingham, porque ele é lindo, e gostoso, e tem aquele sorriso torto que (alunas menores de 13 anos não poderão ler isso, não se preocupe) faz você ter um orgasmo só olhando pra você._

1º Príncipe: _Victor Heintz. O menino é tão charmoso quanto é sombrio, e quem é que resiste ao charme mau de um sonserino?_

2º Príncipe: _Scorpius Malfoy, que só caiu do 1º lugar porque passa tanto tempo com os Grifinórios que quase o chamamos de o 5º Príncipe Grifinório. Ele é lindo de morrer, é claro, e não há quem não tenha tentado desvendar esse mistério, estamos erradas?_

3º Príncipe: _Caleb McCallum, com aquele sorriso e aquele cabelo cor de cobre, é tiro e queda, admitamos, meninas, ele nos tem na palma da mão._

**Lufa-Lufa**

Rei: _Scott Hudson, porque ele é gato demais, e o jeito que ele segura um bastão de quadribol dá água na boca._

1º Príncipe: _Benjamin Sullivan, porque não adianta negar, nós amamos os atletas fortões._

2º Príncipe: _Bernard Brightman, o jeito de bom moço não engana ninguém._

3º Príncipe:_ Joshua Canham. Quem diria que aquele menino ia voltar tão bonito das férias?_

**E o Rei dos Reis, o Rei de Hogwarts, é inegável e obviamente:** _Christopher Chambers, que dispensa apresentações e motivos._

_Essa é A Lista de 2021-2022. Este pergaminho irá pegar fogo automaticamente caso algum menino ponha as mãos nele, e informará a Presidente do Comitê dos Fan Clubes de Hogwarts caso alguma menina traia nossa confiança._

_Tenham um bom ano letivo, e se você for sortuda e colocar as mãos na nossa Realeza, nos dê um alôzinho no nosso Quartel General._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Comitê dos Fan Clubes de Hogwarts_

_**April Smith**_

_**Felícia White**_

_**Summer Jacobs**_

_**Claudia Wilson**_

_**Elaine Ferguson**_

_**Brittany Foster**_

_**Patrick Johson**_

_2º Armário de Vassouras do 4º Andar ao lado da Tapeçaria das Abóboras Falantes._

FIM! FINALMENTE!

Reviews!

**Shakinha** – Obrigada pelo review e também por gostar da fic. Que bom que você gostou das amigas da Lily, eu gosto, mas eu sou suspeita u,u Eu tentei não demorar pra atualizar, e acho que no final das contas não demorou muito, eu tenho milhões de cenas aleatórias escritas em cadernos e finalmente eu pude encaixar algumas delas nesse cap. Que bom que você gosta do James, eu gosto dele mesmo ele sendo um canalha completo xD

**Loreline 6** – Huuum... Claro! A Lily seduz! xD Não pensei merda quanto a sua marida, eu entendo, duas amigas minhas são "casadas" xD Muito obrigada pelo review, fico muito feliz de saber que você está gostando.

**Fernii** – Identidade do gostosão revelada nesse cap, e ela não soube quem era simplesmente porque tava muito ocupada babando nele xD Ela tem lapsos, sabe? Mais sobre o gostosão no próximo capítulo! Obrigada pelo review!

**Ginny M. W. Potter** – Obrigada pelo review e também por gostar da fic! As amigas da Lily são inspiradas nas minhas irmãs e nas minhas amigas, tem muito de mim também na Lily (como "desligar" no meio de conversas), e eu gosto que as pessoas se identifiquem com elas, porque no final das contas eu só quero mostrar que ela é uma menina normal como todas nós. Ou quase normal. xD

**Ci** – Eu sei, eu sei, é muita gente, e eu tentei me controlar, mas sabe como é, eu sou maluca por OC's. Mas eu prometo que quem foi descrito detalhadamente tem importância na fic. Quem só teve nome citado não é muito importante e só tá lá de figurante xD Obrigada pelo review, bom saber que você gostou!

**Lia** – Obrigada! É, a Lily é fofa, com todos os seus surtos e maluquices, no fundo ela só tá tentando se achar. Muito obrigada mesmo por gostar da fic, por ser minha admiradora e eu sei que deveria deixar um mistério, mas dane-se. Sim, Rose e Scorp acabam juntos, não se preocupe.

**Marcia B. S.** – Muito obrigada pelo review e por gostar da fic! O "apalpar" eu tirei da minha irmã, que ficava apalpando o ar toda vez que o cara que ela tava a fim passava. Mas eu realmente não posso culpá-la, ele tinha uma bunda linda xD

**Sweet Miss** – Ham! Agora você já sabe quem é o sonserino, mas como fica a história dele e da Lily? Só lendo, querida. Obrigada pelo review, e pelos elogios, é ótimo saber que você gosta da fic.

**Gih M**. – Caaara! Fiquei babando no seu review uma meia hora depois! Muito obrigada! Comentando alguns pontos do seu review... Fala sério, a filha de Gina Weasley santa? Só do pau oco, né? xD Eu não tiro 10 em redação porque minha professora me odeia ¬¬ auhsuahsuahu (Verdade.) Continue divulgando, espero que suas amigas também gostem, e sério, AMEI saber que você tá levando a fic como continuação, é, tipo, a um SUPER elogio, amei! Muito obrigada por tudo o que você falou no review!


	5. Sonhos que acabam pesadelos que criam

Heeeello! Então, última semana de "férias". Estou usando todo esse restinho de semana pra escrever, porque depois vai ser ESTUDO, ESTUDO, ESTUDO! Minha mãe me xinga se eu ponho o pé pra fora do quarto sem ter um livro de escola na mão, então estou escrevendo tudo o que eu posso agora. Eram quatro da manhã de ontem quando eu terminei o capítulo, e vocês sabem que eu não me agüento tendo um prontinho e não postando, então aqui estou eu de novo.

EU quero falar uns negócios, basicamente é só eu metendo a boca no mundo, e isso é totalmente dispensável, vocês não precisam ler, mas tem uma coisa importante no fim desse N/A então eu vou avisar quando a parte importante começa, okay?

**INÍCIO DA PARTE DISPENSÁVEL!**

GALERA! ACABEI DE CHEGAR DO CINEMA! Fui ver Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, e tenho algumas coisas a comentar. Sinta-se livre para pular essa parte. Quem não viu o filme, deveria pular.

**INÍCIO DOS COMENTÁRIOS!**

Número um: Primeiros cinco minutos de filme: Foda. Totally Freaking Awesome.

Número dois: Que diabos era aquela cena da toca pegando fogo? Que eu saiba não tinha aquilo no livro!

Número três: Estou puta da cara que eles tiraram o beijo do Harry e da Gina depois da final de quadribol.

Número quatro: PRA ONDE FOI A LUTA DO FIM! CADÊ A AD SENDO FODÁSTICA? QUE MERDA, PORRA!

Número cinco: A cena da poção do amor? Impagável. Adorei.

Número seis: PRA ONDE FOI O NAMORO DO HARRY E DA GINA! ESTOU PUTA DA CARA! FICOU TUDO SUBENTENDIDO! ODEIOOOO!

Número sete: A cena do Harry confortando a Mione depois que ela viu o Ron com a Lilá foi uma gracinha.

Conclusão: Foi bom, mas foi estranho. Pra falar a verdade eu achei que estava vendo uma fic durante todo o filme. Quem viu o filme não concorda comigo? Parecia uma fic!

**FIM DOS MEUS COMENTÁRIOS!**

Gente, tô tão puta da cara com meu pai, ele inventou de ir numa trilha de carro. Eu não ligaria, eu até gosto, e com o meu i-pod em minhas mãos eu posso ficar divagando por horas a fio, o problema é que eu vou ter que acordar às seis da manhã! FREAKING SIX IN THE MORNING! E ainda tem aqueles amigos chatos deles, e minha mãe me obriga a sair do carro pra fazer a social, odeio. Tô possessa. E minha mãe vai me mandar ir dormir às onze, aposto... É só o tempo de terminar reler todo esse capítulo pra ver se está tudo certinho e postar e bye bye, Lequinha!

Eu não estou feliz, então me desculpe descontar em vocês, mas eu precisava contar pra alguém e já que eu sou uma anti-social que não quer abrir o MSN pra descontar nas minhas amigas, vocês foram os escolhidos. Foi mal, eu precisava desabafar.

**INÍCIO DA PARTE IMPORTANTE QUE VOCÊS DEVERIAM LER:**

Falou, eu vou responder ao review da Dessinha McGuiller aqui em cima porque acho que uma coisa que ela comentou é importante, então aí vai minha resposta:

**Dessinha McGuiller – **Sim, eu sei que parece um pouco demais pra 13 anos, mas eu estou seguindo a "escala evolutiva", pra usar suas palavras, de acordo com a minha turma quando eu tinha 13 anos, e a da minha irmã que vai fazer 13. E é bem isso. As meninas da aula dela se pegam com os meninos da minha turma desde os 11 anos (nota: Eu sou dois anos mais velha que a minha irmã), e quanto a Lily ter 1,65m, cara eu tenho 1,65m com 15 anos. A minha irmã MENOR que VAI fazer 13 anos tem 1,72m. Sem brincadeira. Também, isso faria parte do enredo da história, o fato de que ela parece mais velha e age como mais velha, mas ela só tem 13 anos, e uma hora isso dá problema. Nossa, resposta grandona pra um review grandão! Obrigada por fugir do normal nos reviews, adoro ter algo a comentar num comentário xD Cara, obrigada pelo review, e fico muito feliz que você gosta tanto assim da fic.

É, foi isso.

Galera, alerta melodrama pra esse capítulo. É, uma cena bem dramática no fim. Eu falei que a Lily ia ter crises como toda adolescente normal. E eu falei que ela era mais do que uma menininha fútil sem nada na cabeça. Conheçam um pouco mais da Lily Potter especial que eu criei na minha cabeça. Espero que vocês agüentem o melodrama, eu tentei fazer com bom gosto, eu adoro a cena, mas sei lá, vocês são vocês e eu sou eu. (Vocês: Não, jura? Eu: É sim!) Sei que minha irmã iria torcer o nariz pra esse capítulo (ela odeeeeeeeeia melodrama), mas na boa, eu não me agüento. Realmente espero que gostem.

A fic esteve passando devagar, a partir desse capítulo eu vou acelerar as coisas, pular semanas e essas coisas. Eu não pretendo descrever cada dia da vida dela.

É isso, finalmente. Beigos!

**Dez coisas surpreendentes sobre mim**

Por: Lily Luna Potter.

**10.** Eu sou alérgica a pêssegos.

**9.** Eu posso montar uma vassoura. E a verdade é que eu posso montar muito bem. Eu só não sou boa em Quadribol porque nunca me dei o trabalho de realmente aprender como se joga.

**8.** Eu não sei como eu faço amigos. Eu começo a falar com as pessoas quando estou entediada e elas começam a me contar seus segredos e fofocas e se declaram meus amigos.

**7.** Eu secretamente adoro que a mídia me ama mais que aos meus irmãos. Eu secretamente amo que eu apareço mais em revistas do que eles, e com comentários como "A adorável Lily Potter", "A queridinha da Inglaterra" e coisas desse tipo. Até quando eles estão mentindo. Mesmo que eu não seja nem um pouco "adorável". Faz milagres pra minha auto-estima.

**6.** Eu brinquei de bonecas até os onze anos, e guardo a minha preferida em uma caixa embaixo da minha cama de recordação.

**5.** Eu quero ser curandeira quando eu crescer. Eu nunca contei pra ninguém, nem pra Andy, porque eu não sei se eu tenho o que precisa pra ser uma. Pra começar eu sou horrível em Poções, e tenho uma paciência curtíssima. Com as minhas habilidades é mais fácil eu ir trabalhar com o Tio Charlie na Romênia como tratadora de dragões.

**4.** Eu tenho uma cicatriz nas costas na altura dos quadris, porque quando eu tinha oito anos eu peguei a vassoura do Al e tentei montar sozinha, porque os meninos tinham ficado debochando de mim e dizendo que eu não conseguia. Eu caí de costas na cerca da vizinha e abri um buraco nas minhas costas. A coitada da mulher (trouxa) saiu correndo e me levou pra um hospital trouxa, ela pensou que eu tinha subido na árvore e caído lá de cima. Eu fiz ela jurar que não ia contar e ficou por isso mesmo. Ela se mudou no início do meu 2º ano, e até onde eu sei, meus pais nem desconfiam.

**3.** Eu não tenho metade da confiança que eu aparento. Eu tenho um complexo de inferioridade. Falando sério, com a família que eu tenho, é meio que impossível não ter um. Eu sei que meus irmãos também tem medo de viver pra sempre na sombra do papai e da mamãe, mas é muito pior comigo, que ainda tenho eles pra superar. No fundo eu sempre acho que sou inferior aos meus irmãos, e eu morro de medo de decepcionar minha família.

**2.** Embora eu negue, o que eu mais quero nessa vida é casar com um cara legal, ter um trabalho bom, um filho e uma filha, um cachorro grande e bobo e morar numa casa com uma cerca de madeira e um jardim bonito na frente. É. A Lily Potter louca e barraqueira que vive falando em pegar os gostosões da escola não quer nada mais do que o típico sonho provinciano.

"**A solidão é provavelmente a coisa mais assustadora que há."**

(Joss Whedon)

Capítulo 5

Sonhos que acabam, pesadelos que criam vida

- Algum sinal do Coates? – perguntei pra Liz, enquanto nos esgueirávamos para fora do dormitório, escondendo nossos rostos com os livros. Ela olhou pros dois lados e negou com a cabeça. Saímos correndo do salão comunal antes que qualquer um pudesse comentar qualquer coisa.

Fazia umas três semanas desde o início das aulas, e há mais ou menos uma o Trio Assombração resolveu me pegar pra Cristo. Eles andavam sempre juntos, os três. Patrick Coates que tossia como se estivesse vomitando um gato, e os dois corvinais: Maxwell Coleman, que é mais feio que briga de foice (sem falar nojento) e Mackenzie Lewis, que tem certeza que tá rolando uma conspiração na escola pra nos aprisionar nas masmorras e nos fazer de cobaias e está decidido a me "salvar". Não me pergunta cobaias pra que, porque eu não sei. Essa é a minha realidade agora. Andar me esgueirando pelo castelo, fugindo dos esquisitos, e isso é ainda mais triste, porque fugir dos esquisitos significa evitar lugares públicos, e evitar lugares públicos torna "esbarrar acidentalmente" em alguém como, sei lá, VICTOR HEINTZ, impossível. Isso sem falar em todas as piadinhas que eu tenho que escutar do Nate. James se voluntariou pra bater nos esquisitos, mas eu mandei ele não fazer nada. Uma coisa é achar eles nojentos e não querer de jeito nenhum sair com eles, mandar meu irmão dar uma surra neles é outra completamente diferente. É meio desumano. Então eu vivo nas sombras. E arrasto minhas amigas junto.

- Lily, você tem que dar um jeito, isso não é vida! – Liz exclamou, jogando os braços pra cima em frustração.

- E eu não sei? Você acha que eu gosto de ter que me esconder por aí? Eu não gosto, Liz! Não gosto mesmo! Essa não sou eu!

- Então faz alguma coisa! – ela disse óbvia.

- Ah, é? Tipo o que?

- Manda eles darem no pé!

- Como se isso fosse funcionar, Lizzie!

- Você não tentou, tentou?

- O fato de eu sair correndo cada vez que vejo um deles não fala alguma coisa?

- Você está sendo muito sutil. – ela disse, balançando a cabeça e eu a encarei, incrédula.

- Sutil, Elizabeth? O quão sutil é gritar em pavor quando vê o cara dobrando a esquina?

- Ah, eles são burros, tá legal? Eles não sacam que é com eles! Esquisitos nunca sabem que são esquisitos! Os mais esquisitões se acham os maiores gostosos!

- Ai que horror... – murmurei, horrorizada, pensando em como Coleman podia estar em seu dormitório no momento se olhando no espelho, beijando os músculos não existentes e achando que eu tô querendo ele. Liz deu um pulinho e apontou pra mim.

- Já sei! Diz que tem um namorado!

- Mas eu não tenho!

- E daí? Fala que tem, agarra um cara na frente deles e pronto! – eu olhei pra ela, rindo, e quando vi que ela tinha um sorriso largo na face, meu próprio sorriso caiu.

- Ai meu Deus, você tá falando sério.

- Claro que eu tô falando sério! – ela disse, ficando séria.

- O que? Agarra um ca... Liz, você tá maluca?

- Ué, por que não? Acho que te ver no maior amasso com outro ia dar o recado... – ela falou, dando de ombros e checando as unhas, como se fosse completamente natural o que ela sugeria.

- Por que não? Porque é coisa de tarada maluca? – sugeri, levantando minhas sobrancelhas pra ela.

- Fala sério, Lils, homem é tudo cachorro mesmo, eles não ia se importar.

- EU IA, ELIZABETH! Como é que eu fico nessa história, parou pra pensar? A escola inteira ia achar que eu sou uma vadia tarada!

- Ai, tá legal... – ela falou, bufando, depois deu um gritinho. – Ei! E o SGM? – nós já sabíamos o nome dele é claro, mas mantemos a sigla. Ninguém precisa saber de quem estamos falando.

- Eu só vejo ele de longe... – falei, largando os ombros em decepção. – No almoço ou no jantar...

- E vocês ficam se secando, – Liz completou, me cortando – Já pensou em chegar nele durante o jantar?

- E falar o que? "Oi, você é gostoso, pega eu"?

- E por que não?

- Liz, eu achei que já tínhamos passado da fase em que você sugere que eu aja como uma vadia e eu grito com você. – falei, lhe lançando um olhar irritado. Ela sapateou, ficando emburrada.

- Você também! Não aceita nenhuma das minhas sugestões!

- Porque elas são idiotas!

- Cala a boca. É você que tem um bando de maníacos atrás de você, não eu. O problema é todo seu, eu estou te ajudando inteiramente da bondade e nobreza do meu coração.

- Ajudando? – eu gritei, parando de andar e me virando pra ela, com a boca aberta em indignação - Liz, até agora você só me mandou dar uma de puta! Como é que isso é ajudar?

- Hey! Como se você tivesse uma idéia melhor! – eu bati a mão na testa e ignorei ela. (N/A: De repente me dei conta de que a Liz parece muito uma versão feminina de Sirius Black)

- Vamos mudar de assunto. Andou pegando alguém ultimamente? – eu falei, brincando. Ela riu.

- Não, infelizmente não. Não achei ninguém que me interessasse. – ela disse pensativa. Quase citei o nome do Hugo, mas me parei a tempo. Eu achava que os dois ficavam uma gracinha juntos, mas é claro que eu posso estar apenas alucinando. Não seria a primeira vez. – E você?

- Você sabe que não. É só na sedução com o SGM.

- E o Nate? – ela guspiu de repente.

- Que Nate? – perguntei, olhando pra ela em confusão.

- O Nate! Channings! Alto, loiro, gato, protegido do seu irmão que segura um bastão de quadribol como ninguém?

- Que que tem ele? – ela me olhou e ficou me encarando absolutamente séria por um minuto. Depois se virou pra frente e continuou andando.

- Nada.

- Não, me fala!

- Nada, Lily, foi só uma coisa que eu pensei.

- Liz-zie! – chamei, puxando seu braço, fazendo-a parar bruscamente. Ela bufou.

- Não foi nada, Lilian, pela última vez, eu só pensei numa coisa aí, eu tive um lapso, você tem pelo menos cinco antes do café da manhã, me deixa! – ainda olhei pra ela desconfiada, mas larguei o assunto. – Mas e aí, como vai aquele príncipe? – ela disse, sorrindo debochada de novo.

- Qual deles? – falei, rebatendo com meu próprio sorriso debochado. Ela soltou um gritinho de indignação e me deu um tapa no braço.

- Como você é metida, Lily Potter! Vai, esfrega mais na cara que você tá cercada da realeza! Sabe, eu tenho uma teoria! O problema são os genes de gostosona da sua mãe!

- Os genes de gostosona da minha mãe nunca foram um problema _pra mim_, Liz, mas não esqueça os genes de "eu sou adorável, você me ama" do papai. – suspirei – É, eu ganhei na loteria genética. – acrescentei séria e ela me olhou toda mal humorada. Comecei a rir e abracei-a. – Ai, Liiiz, você sabe que eu tô brincando.

- Acho bom. – ela disse, tentando parecer brava, mas falhando miseravelmente. Voltamos a andar. – De qualquer forma eu estava falando do Will Adams.

- Ah... – falei e aí saquei o que ela queria dizer. – Ai, nada a ver, Liz! Ele esbarrou em mim no início do mês, e a gente se encontrou algumas vezes na biblioteca e se deu oi! Nada demais!

- Você perdeu o jeito que ele te olha então...

- E como seria isso, ein? – ela deu de ombros.

- Ah, você sabe, como se você fosse uma picanha. – eu abri a boca indignada e ela começou a rir.

- Fala sério, Liz! Nada a ver!

- Tudo a ver!

- Nada a ver!

- Tudo a ver, Lilian.

- Nada a ver, Elizabeth!

Quando chegamos à sala de aula de transfiguração ainda estávamos discutindo. Nosso professor gostosão já estava lá, o que nos calou automaticamente. Éramos as únicas grifinórias faltando, e foi só o último sonserino entrar, Chuck fechou a porta e nos deu bom dia. Foi o bastante pra que todas as meninas da sala se derretessem por completo, depois ele entrou em um discurso sobre a teoria da Animagia e mais alguma coisa assim. Claro que eu não estava realmente prestando atenção, porque com um homem daqueles dentro de uma sala fechada, a gente começa a se sentir toda quente e incomodada se você entende o que eu quero dizer.

- Olha pra ele... – ouvi Andy murmurar à minha frente.

- Eu sei... – Casey concordou ao seu lado, suspirando.

- Ele é tão sexy... – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo, e me vi balançando a cabeça, concordando.

Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e rabisquei uma coisa. Cutuquei Liz, do meu lado, e ela entortou a cabeça, lendo o que eu tinha escrito. Sorriu, rabiscou qualquer coisa embaixo e me empurrou de novo o papel.

- Você começa. – ela sussurrou.

**LISTA DE RAZÕES PARA ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADA PELO PROFESSOR DE TRANSFIGURAÇÃO DA LILY POTTER**

_(comentários de Elizabeth Croft)_

**1. Ele é HOT!**

_(HOT. Fato.)_

**2. Ele tem 26 anos.**

_(Caras mais velhos são HOT)_

**3. Ele tem um sorriso lindo.**

_(O que é HOT.)_

**4. Ele me ama.**

_(Nos seus sonhos, mas que ele é HOT...)_

**Não, sério, ele me acha brilhante.**

_(É só o jeito dele de ignorar você dando em cima dele. Ele leva isso como seu jeito doido e debochado de ser engraçada.)_

**Verdade. Mas ele é tão HOT...**

_(HOT.)_

**5. Ele é realmente inteligente.**

_(Homens inteligentes são HOT!)_

**6. Ele sempre me salva da Macumbeira Suprema.**

_(Seu príncipe encantado... HOT!)_

**7. Ele é realmente gentil e bom pra todo mundo.**

_(Homens queridos são HOT!)_

**8. Sua voz é forte e grave e meio rouca.**

_(Seja o que for, o fato é que é muito, muito HOT.)_

**9. Ele é muito querido com os alunos, é parceiro, brinca, é divertido.**

_(E todos nós sabemos que homens com senso de humor são HOT.)_

**10. Ele é HOT!**

_(HOT! Fato.)_

**Foi uma boa lista, não acha?**

_Totalmente._

- Srta. Potter, Srta. Croft? – nós levantamos a cabeça e McHottie estava nos olhando com um sorriso de "te peguei" que o deixava super gostoso. As vestes de hoje eram acinzentadas e realçavam seus olhos e os deixavam um azul-prateado. Lindo como nunca, gostoso como sempre.

- Sim, professor? – respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Posso saber o que as duas tanto escrevem?

- O que o senhor estava falando, é claro, Professor. – Liz respondeu por mim.

- Ora, mas veja só, Srta. Croft, eu parei de falar faz uns vinte minutos. – eu e Liz o encaramos por um segundo e eu disse totalmente cara de pau:

- Nós escrevemos devagar. – a turma inteira começou a rir da gente. Ele crispou os lábios, tentando segurar a própria risada, e inclinou a cabeça em uma falsa decepção.

- Eu deveria acreditar que as senhoritas estão passando bilhetinhos que não tem nada a ver com a minha aula? – falou em um tom repreensivo que deixava a mostra que ele tava brincando.

- Claro que não, senhor. Sabe por que? – eu perguntei.

- Por que? – ele perguntou de volta, limitando-se a sorrir, divertido.

- Porque isso seria muito rude, professor.

- É, seria.

- E nós nunca seríamos rudes na sua aula, professor. Nós gostamos muito do senhor. – eu falei, lançando-lhe meu melhor sorriso inocente "você não pode me punir porque você me ama". Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo de leve.

- Bom saber, Srta. Potter, agora, eu quero explicar essa matéria, olhos aqui, penas de lado, por favor. – ele disse pra toda a turma, se virando pro quadro, escrevendo algumas palavras com a varinha e começou a falar sem nem olhar pra trás – Blake e McCane, por favor, parem de conversar, Sr. Wright, acorde. – Andrew pulou na cadeira, acordado. – Srs. Sharp e Turner, nem pensem nisso – os dois sonserinos largaram aviõezinhos de papel, assustados. – Srta. Harper, a aula é aqui na frente, não na cabeça do Sr. Shields – Erika corou – E Srta. Potter... – ele se virou para mim. – Preste atenção em mim.

- O senhor sempre tem minha atenção, professor. – eu disse em um misto de derretimento e provocação. Ele riu, virando-se novamente para o quadro e Liz resmungou em uma vozinha cantante enquanto lixava as unhas:

- Vadiaaaa...

- Cala a boca!

Quando a aula de transfiguração acabou, juntamos nossas coisas começamos a nos dirigir até a sala de Poções. Eu devo ter deixado meu livro cair da mochila no processo de "juntar minhas coisas", que consiste em atirar tudo que tinha em cima da mesa pra dentro da minha bolsa, porque justo quando estávamos quase chegando, eu me dei conta que o livro não estava comigo. Xinguei em voz alta.

- Que foi, Lily? – Andy perguntou, olhando pra mim, e Casey e Liz pararam de andar pra ver qual era meu problema.

- Esqueci o livro de poções.

- De novo, Lily? – Casey ralhou e suspirou – Você sabe que a Professora Smith vai brigar com você.

- Ela faria isso até com o livro, Case, – resmunguei. Era verdade, a mulher me detestava. Eu tinha uma teoria de que era o único campo em que os genes "eu sou adorável, você me ama" do papai falhavam. Professores de Poções. – mas você tem razão, eu não quero arranjar problemas de novo. Ela jurou que na próxima me dava uma detenção.

- E o que você vai fazer? – Liz perguntou, ajeitando a alça da bolsa no ombro.

- Eu vou lá na sala de transfiguração. Eu tenho certeza que deixei cair lá.

- Mas aí você vai se atrasar. – Casey lembrou.

- Eu sei, mas o Chuck dá aula pros primeiranistas agora, se não me engano, eu peço pra ele mandar um bilhete pra Smith, ou qualquer coisa assim. – falei, balançando a mão, despreocupadamente. Olhei no relógio. Eu tinha uns cinco minutos pra ir e voltar. – Melhor correr, não quero me atrasar demais.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – Andy ofereceu.

- Não, capaz! Eu vou correndo e volto rapidinho. – levei a mão aos lábios e estalei beijos pra elas. – Vou lá, meninas!

Me virei e saí correndo antes que eu pudesse terminar de ouvir seus tchaus.

Aí, eu não sou a corredora mais rápida do mundo, mas é importante lembrar que eu cresci com dois irmãos mais velhos e uma penca de primos, isso significa que eu sei correr muito bem. Em várias ocasiões eu precisei correr pela minha vida, e embora isso não seja bonito, e talvez um pouco traumático, é uma vantagem que eu tenho, e sou grata por isso. Em menos de cinco minutos eu tinha subido mais escadas do que lembrei de contar e corrido mais corredores que lembrei de ter visto, e cheguei à sala de transfiguração. Estava certa, a porta estava aberta e McHottie estava dando aula pros pirralhinhos. Bati no vão da porta, chamando sua atenção. Ele virou a cabeça na minha direção e sorriu quando me viu.

- Srta. Potter! O que faz aqui? Não tem que estar em alguma aula? – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. Cara, eu não sabia que minha reputação de matar aula era tão ruim assim.

- Sim, professor, pra falar a verdade tenho sim, e é por isso que eu estou aqui. Desculpe interromper sua aula, é que eu esqueci o meu livro de Poções aqui... – ele levantou a mão, e eu me calei. Ele se virou para sua mesa e pegou um livro preto que estava totalmente rabiscado com tinta branca "Lily Potter" por todos os cantos da capa, e levantou-o, me mostrando. – O senhor achou. – falei, corando.

- Sim, estava no chão ao lado de uma mesa, e imaginei que pertencia à senhorita. – ele falou, brincalhão. Eu corei mais. – Estava me perguntando quando daria falta dele, só não sabia que precisaria para sua próxima aula.

- É, a Smi... – me cortei – Professora Smith me deu uma advertência aula passada e eu não queria aparecer sem ele, o senhor acha que poderia escrever um bilhete...? – comecei, e ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo sinal para que eu entrasse. Andou até a mesa e rabiscou algumas palavras em um pedaço de pergaminho. Enquanto ele trabalhava em me impedir de pegar uma detenção, eu olhei para os primeiranistas. Eles me encaravam de olhos arregalados e bocas abertas, como se eu fosse um tipo de celebridade, ou animal do zoológico, você escolhe. Desviei os olhos para o que o Chuck escrevia. Ele assinou o bilhete, me entregou junto com o livro e fez sinal para a porta.

- Tudo pronto.

- Obrigada, professor.

- Sem problemas. Agora, acho melhor correr, mesmo com o bilhete eu não abusaria da paciência de nossa querida Evangeline – até eu notei a ironia no "querida" – e é um caminho bem longo até as masmorras.

- Claro, já vou indo, até! Tchau, galera! – falei, acenando pros primeiranistas, e eles acenaram de volta ainda naquele estado bestificado. Foi meio macabro pra falar a verdade. Olhei pro Chuck com uma sobrancelha levantada e ele abanou a mão.

- Lily Potter. – falou, como explicação e eu disse um "Ah" de compreensão. Acho que para algumas pessoas eu ainda sou novidade. Me despedi mais uma vez, me virei e saí correndo.

Nem sei a que altura do caminho, virei em um corredor ainda correndo como louca, e POF, dei de cara com uma parede, e caí de bunda no chão, derrubando minha bolsa de livros e deixando meu livro de Poções cair bem na minha frente com um baque. Passei a mão nos cabelos, ajeitando-os, levemente indignada. Eu podia jurar que não tinha nenhuma parede depois daquele corredor. Olhei pra cima e fiquei completamente parada em choque.

Eu estava certa. Eu não tinha batido em uma parede.

Eu tinha era dado de cara com O PEITO DE VICTOR HEINTZ!

Olhando pra ele, notei que sua reação estava parecida com a minha. Nos encarávamos com algo entre choque e surpresa. Eu espatifada no chão, ele de pé na minha frente. Era uma coisa desconfortável, entenda. Imagine passar três semanas secando um cara de longe, sabendo que ele tava te secando de volta, e depois BUM! Você pecha nele num corredor. Não dá exatamente pra ignorar o cara e sair andando e muito menos agarrar o cara como se vocês já estivessem namorando. Eu não sabia o que falar. E pelo jeito, nem ele. O último sinal pra aula começar tocou, e nos despertou do nosso pequeno... Transe. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, e me estendeu a mão. Eu segurei-a, e ele me puxou pra cima. Senti um calafrio. Ele era bem mais alto que eu. Mais alto até que o Scorpius, que era bem alto.

- Desculpe. – ele falou, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Não, me desculpe você, eu estava atrasada e estava correndo... - lhe devolvi um pequeno sorriso nervoso e peguei minha bolsa do chão. Ele se inclinou e pegou meu livro de Poções, pra me ajudar. Nos endireitamos e eu estendi a mão pra receber o livro. Ele parou, olhando-o com uma expressão que só podia ser de divertimento.

- Uau. Bom trabalho. Aposto que nossa querida Srta. Evangeline adorou. – ele falou, me alcançando o livro e sorrindo pra mim. Foi com dificuldade pra respirar que eu anotei mentalmente que quando sorria daquele jeito ficava ainda mais gato. Respirei profundamente ganhando confiança e levantei os olhos pra ele, sorrindo de volta algo que minha mãe chamava de sorriso Lily. Aquele em que eu mostro todos os meus dentes e que eu sempre uso quando quero que alguém me dê alguma coisa.

- Apostou certo! – eu falei, rindo. – Ela queria que eu comprasse um novo, disse que eu tinha arruinado totalmente o material didático, aí eu falei algo sobre direito de expressão e livre arbítrio, então foram vinte pontos a menos pra Grifinória, mas ela deixou quieto.

- Ela estava de mau humor ou ela não gosta de você?

- Um pouco dos dois, acho. – eu falei pensativa e nós rimos.

- Ah, Victor Heintz. – ele disse, estendendo a mão. Claro que eu sabia disso, e tinha certeza que ele também sabia quem eu era, mas talvez fosse menos estranho se nós estivéssemos apresentados oficialmente. Assim quando me perguntassem de onde eu conhecia ele eu podia falar "Ah, você sabe, nos esbarramos no corredor e acabamos conversando..." em vez de "Ah, você sabe, passamos três semanas nos comendo com os olhos no salão principal e eu fui e cavei pra descobrir o nome dele, como uma boa maluca obcecada." Na boa, isso não ia pegar bem.

- Lily Potter. – falei, segurando sua mão pronta pra sacudi-la, mas ele se inclinou e beijou minha mão.

- Enchanté. – eu não me segurei e comecei a rir, puxando minha mão de volta. Cara, pra um gostosão sonserino até que ele era bem cafona.

- Sabia que você é bem educado pra um sonserino? – falei brincando.

- E você é bem adorável. – falou, dando de ombros. – Para uma grifinória, é claro. – acrescentou, me fazendo rir.

- Eu não sabia que a palavra "adorável" estava no vocabulário de sonserinos, Sr. Heintz. – falei com falsa seriedade.

- Só no dos bons, Srta. Potter. – ele disse me lançando um olhar sedutor. Comecei a rir, olhei pra baixo e vi meu livro de Poções em meus braços, e suspirei decepcionada, lembrando que eu tinha que ir pra aula.

- Bem, excusez-moi, pour quoi eu estou totalmente atrasada. – tinha certeza de que tinha algo errado no meu francês (N/A: E tem mesmo, meu bem...), mas eu só quis fazer graça com o Enchanté dele mesmo...

- Tudo bem. Te vejo... No almoço. – ele terminou, e eu me senti ficando tensa. No almoço. Almoço era uma das horas em que eu ficava secando ele. Isso foi um pouco embaraçoso. Olhei pra baixo, corando, e amaldiçoando minha mania de corar e passei por ele, correndo e murmurando um "É, tchau."

Que vergonha!

Cheguei na aula de Poções quinze minutos atrasada. Bati na porta e antes que ouvisse qualquer resposta, abri-a levemente, e coloquei a cabeça pra dentro. A professora já estava sentada, ditando instruções para o resto da turma, e quando me viu na porta parou e me encarou feio. Tínhamos Poções com os corvinais, o que significava que Jade e Becca estavam lá. Levantaram a cabeça dos livros e quando me viram na porta, abanaram freneticamente. Eu acenei pra elas com a cabeça discretamente, e me virei novamente para a professora.

Tá legal, lembra quando eu falei que o único campo em que os genes "eu sou adorável, você me ama" do papai falham era com Professores de Poções? Eu tava totalmente certa. Nossa professora de Poções é a "adorável" Evangeline Smith. Também chamada de "A diaba", "Satanás", "Cria de Satã" e "Macumbeira Suprema". Ela pode ter nome de menininha santa e virgem, mas de santa ela não tem é nada! A mulher é o demônio. Tem cabelo castanho escuro mais ou menos pelo ombro, cacheado estilo moita, e olhos negros feito carvão que arrepiam. Ela é baixa, mais baixa que eu, e é magra feito um esqueleto e tem algumas rugas pelo rosto ossudo que denunciam seus quarenta e poucos anos. Dá medo. Eu tenho uma teoria de que ela não anda fazendo "a coisa" o suficiente, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer, porque deus me livre, só falta de homem deixa alguém tão azedo assim. Ela detesta todos os alunos. Todos. Mas me detesta mais. Provavelmente porque eu sou bonita, e ela é feia. Ou vai ver eu lembro alguém que ela detestava na época de colégio, sei lá, isso costuma ser a maldição dos Potter. O fato é que alguém precisa agarrar essa mulher e dar um amasso dos bons antes que ela me enlouqueça completamente. Estou quase chamando um dos estagiários do meu pai. Sério, eles fazem qualquer coisa que você peça. O James e eu costumávamos fazê-los comprar biscoitos pra gente quando éramos menores.

- Potter. Atrasada de novo? – ela falou, sorrindo de um jeito maligno, os olhinhos negros brilhando com a possibilidade de me castigar.

- Desculpe, professora. É que... – ela me cortou, com uma risada irônica.

- Qual será a desculpa dessa vez? – engoli minha raiva e respondi.

- Eu deixei cair o livro na sala de transfiguração sem querer e fui buscar. – falei rápido antes que ela pudesse me cortar de novo. Ela abriu a boca pra comentar, e eu levantei a nota do Chuck. – O professor Sloan mandou um bilhete. – Smith fez uma cara azeda e fez sinal pra eu entrar e estendeu a mão pra pegar o papel. Ela literalmente arrancou-o de minhas mãos e passou os olhos pelo pergaminho, mal humorada. Depois de uns minutos acho que não conseguiu achar nada de errado e fez sinal pra eu sentar. Mais uma vez Chuck Sloan me salvava da Macumbeira Suprema.

- Se safou desta vez, Potter. Mas cinco pontos da grifinória pelo descuido com o material. – respirei fundo e andei até a mesa, sentando ao lado do Hugo.

- Vadia mal comida... – xinguei baixinho e ele riu.

- Ela te detesta mesmo, sabia?

- Acho que eu notei, Hugh. – falei irônica. – Quê que a gente tem que fazer hoje?

- Sei lá, não tava prestando atenção. – ele falou, dando de ombros. Revirei os olhos e cutuquei Andy, sentada na minha frente.

- Andy! Que que a gente tem que fazer? – ela se virou levemente na cadeira com um olhar bravo e sussurrou irritada.

- Se você não calar a boca eu não vou saber! Ela tá ditando as instruções!

- Potter! Zaavitz! Nada de papo! – Smith gritou pra gente. – Incrível, é só você chegar que as coisas começam a dar errado. Em menos de cinco minutos você já conseguiu perturbar minha aula, Potter. – ela falou, com falso divertimento. Eu estreitei os olhos pra ela, mas murmurei um "Desculpe, professora".

Eu realmente detestava aquela mulher. Aí de repente tive uma idéia. Uma idéia muito... Bem, digna do Tio George ou o Tio Fred. Ou talvez da minha mãe, afinal de contas, ela é a mestra da sutileza. Ah, a arte de enlouquecer alguém discretamente... Hugo notou meu sorriso malvado e me deu uma cotovelada de leve, chamando minha atenção. Ele sorria, divertido.

- Se sentindo maldosa? – eu sorri de volta com aquele mesmo sorriso de quem estava prestes a aprontar.

- Sabe... Acordei meio malvada. – eu disse e pisquei pra ele.

- O palco é seu, prima. – ele disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão. Eu ri e cruzei os braços.

- E agora... Esperamos.

Eu era um inferno absoluto quando eu queria.

Eu sou uma garota boazinha, realmente sou. Se você me conhecesse saberia que quando me deixam na minha eu sou a coisinha mais legal da face da Terra. Amigável, gentil, agradável e inofensiva.

Mas quando me provocam...

Sai da frente, querido.

- Então é isso. – Smith disse, concluindo as instruções pra fazer a poção, apontando a varinha pro próprio caldeirão, criando um fogo embaixo dele. Sorri internamente pra mim mesma. Agora.

- Professora! – levantei a mão. Todos me olharam surpresos e chocados. Eu nunca perguntava nada em Poções. Tipo, nunca mesmo. Nem se eu podia ir no banheiro. Eu nunca liguei pra essa aula.

- Sim, Potter? – ela perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada como se soubesse que eu ia aprontar.

- Não entendi.

Há! Foi o suficiente. Um jeito simples e inofensivo de enlouquecer um professor, principalmente aquele de paciência curta. Veja bem, se você prestar atenção, ou pelo menos fingir que presta, e dizer que você não entendeu, eles tem que te explicar de novo, porque tecnicamente, não é sua culpa você ser burro.

Vi ela bufar. Sua cara ficou realmente vermelha, e a planta... Erva... Sei lá, a coisa verde que ela segurava na mão ficou levemente... Esmigalhada. Ela nem podia me negar atendimento, porque eu tinha realmente prestado atenção na droga da aula dela, eu até sabia que se eu jogasse muito daquela coisa verde que no momento não me lembro o nome, minha poção ia ficar avermelhada, e tinha que ficar verde. Ela jogou a coisa verde na mesa e marchou na minha direção até chegar na minha frente. Ainda vermelha. Ainda fumegando. Eu levantei os olhos pra encontrar o olhar furioso dela com um dos meus de pura inocência e confusão.

- Potter. – ela chamou, baixinho e raivosa.

- Sim? – respondi com um tom de aluna burra e sem noção.

- O que você não entendeu? – ela falou, como se me ameaçasse. Eu suspirei exasperada e gesticulei exageradamente.

- Tudo! – achei ter visto ela empalidecer levemente.

- Tudo?

- Tudo! É tipo, tãããão confuso, e a senhora fala tão rápido! – os olhos dela se estreitaram. Smith falava arrastado como uma lesma e levava uma hora inteira ditando a droga das instruções. Tanto que as coisas entravam até na minha cabeça oca desprogramada pra entender Poções.

- Potter, o que você bebeu?

- Deixa eu ver... – disse, fingindo pensar – Acho que suco de laranja, mas podia ser Uísque de Fogo, qual é a diferença? – falei rindo e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, descansando o queixo nos meus dedos entrelaçados. Ela deve ter notado que eu estava tirando com a cara dela, porque me mandou levantar. – Por que, professora?

- Talvez você possa ajudar seus colegas e fazer essa poção.

- Claaaro, professora. Ah, espera aí... Aaah, não, não vai dar. – eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Potter. – ela sussurrou em uma voz que teria assustado Voldie. Mas na boa, eu sou uma Potter, eu sou geneticamente programada pra maltratar e detestar professores de Poções. Eu tô na boa.

- Professora. – comecei com um tom óbvio e sério que lembrava muito o da Rose quando estava me dando bronca. – Eu acabei de falar que não entendi nada e a senhora me diz pra fazer a poção? – balancei a cabeça. – Nossa, professora, isso não é uma coisa muito inteligente a se fazer, não é?

- Potter! – ela gritou em uma vozinha aguda. Eu podia jurar que vi fumaça saindo de suas orelhas.

- Tudo bem! A senhora me ajuda? – eu falei, me levantando e direcionado a ela um dos meus melhores sorrisos "eu sou inocente, você me adora". Ela deu um tapa em sua própria testa. E escorregou a mão pelo resto da cara. Devagar. – Você está bem, professora? Você não parece legal. – eu disse com falsa preocupação.

- Senta e copia a Zaavitz! – ela gritou pra mim, completamente sem paciência, e começou a andar de volta pra frente da classe.

- Okay, okay, alguém caiu da cama hoje. – eu resmunguei baixinho, mas sei que ela ouviu, porque parou por um segundo, respirou fundo, e voltou para a sua mesa, apenas murmurando um "dez pontos, Potter, dez!".

Eu sentei de novo, e olhei para as caras chocadas de Andy, Casey, Edmund, aquele menino da corvinal que nunca fala coisa com coisa... Harold Corner é o nome dele, acho, e bem... Mais ou menos todo mundo na classe. Exceto a Liz. Ela ria, porque ela era maluca e provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa, Hugo, porque sabia o que eu ia fazer e me apóia em todas as minhas loucuras. E a Erika, que nunca fica chocada com nada. Ela, bem, nunca fica nada com nada, se você me entende. Ela é tão blasé quanto se pode ser. Eu sorri pro Hugo e ele levantou a mão pra eu bater, o que eu fiz.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois saímos da sala em direção ao salão principal para almoçar. Smith passou a aula inteira me encarando como uma águia, o que não me deu oportunidade nenhuma pra falar pras meninas sobre o Victor. Certo que agora ela vai ficar pegando no meu pé pior do que antes por pelo menos uma semana, mas totalmente valeu a pena pela cara dela quando eu tava dando uma de malvada. Às vezes eu penso que eu sou um pouco cruel.

Mas passa.

Bem, usei o caminho das masmorras até o salão principal pra atualizar as meninas sobre meu encontro súbito e, acho que posso dizer, muito bem sucedido com Victor, e elas deram gritinhos entusiasmados durante toda a história. Liz disse algo nas linhas de "Eu disse que você tinha que agarrar ele no jantar!" e foi totalmente ignorada pelo bem de minha reputação. Eu estava tão concentrada em contar pra elas tudo nos mínimos detalhes que esqueci que eu deveria estar me escondendo dos esquisitos. Esse foi o meu grande erro. Quando vi já estava cercada.

Agora, só tem uma coisa pior que um nojento esquisito. É um nojento esquisito com iniciativa. Oh, sim, esses são os piores, porque são os que grudam em você e te perseguem por todos os cantos. São os que tentam puxar assunto quando te vêem e os que dão em cima de você com as cantadas mais cafonas que existem. E infelizmente pra mim, Coleman e Lewis são dois esquisitos com iniciativa. Assim que eu vi Coleman na minha frente eu soltei um berro e comecei a olhar pros lados, procurando rotas de fuga. Não achei nenhuma, e as minhas amigas ficaram na minha volta, para suporte. Você sabe, geralmente quando estamos em grupos grandes os garotos ficam intimidados e desistem, mas acho que isso só se aplica a garotos normais, porque ele não só ignorou o meu grito, como ficou no mesmo lugar, e eu estava tipo, "que merda, o que que eu faço?" Porque eu posso detestar eles, mas não quero magoar os sentimentos dos esquisitos. Dói ser rejeitado, ainda mais se você é rejeitado só porque é esquisito. Mas eu não podia fazer nada porque não ia sair com eles de jeito nenhum, e como não sabia o que fazer, fiquei parada encarando os dois em horror. Coleman deu um passo a frente e eu e as meninas demos um pra trás em bloco. Ele não pareceu se ofender.

- Lily! Você vem sempre aqui? – o que falei das cantadas idiotas?

- Eu estudo aqui. – eu disse, no meu tom apavorado, de olhos arregalados. Ele riu, ignorando meu totalmente-na-cara pavor.

- Claro que sim. Sabe... Nós estudamos juntos desde o primeiro ano... – eu dei um passo pra trás instintivamente. Lá vinha. – E eu nem te conheço direito... – ele deu um passo pra frente e eu mais dois pra trás. – Então eu estava pensando... Se você não podia... Não queria, sei lá, ir à Hogsmeade comigo? – eu fiquei encarando ele, a boca aberta em horror e até um pouco de surpresa, ele realmente pediu. Mesmo me olhando ali, apavorada na frente dele, claramente mostrando que eu não queria nunca nem falar com ele, e ele ainda me pediu. Depois dessa ele até merecia respeito. Ou melhor dizendo, não, que estúpido, não sacou nenhum dos sinais nada sutis que eu lancei e se atirou à humilhação pública. Literalmente pública, as poucas pessoas que ainda não estavam almoçando nos encaravam com interesse e risadas mal escondidas esperando pra ver o que ia acontecer. Malvados! Nem pra me ajudar! Todo mundo rindo às minhas custas!

- Eu... Não posso. – eu disse em uma vozinha fininha. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Por quê? – abri a boca.

- Porque... – fiquei repetindo. Eu não podia dizer exatamente "porque você é feio". Mas eu também não tinha namorado pra dizer que ia com ele. – Porque... – mas olhando melhor pra ele notei essa espinha enorme bem no meio da testa dele e aquela verruga estranha na têmpora, e só pensei "Ah, dane-se." Olhei pro lado e a primeira coisa que vi foi Elizabeth. E atrás dela tinha uma cabeça loira.

Uma cabeça loira de um _menino_. Ele estava de costas, mas era definitivamente a silhueta de um menino e um dos bons. Ombros largos. Alto. Jeito de fortão. Eu nem pensei no que estava fazendo. Agarrei o braço do menino e antes que pudesse me controlar, já tinha guspido:

- Porque eu vou com ele. – o menino que eu tinha "agarrado" se virou, mas eu não vi quem ele era, porque ainda olhava apavorada pro Coleman, esperando pra ver a reação dele, que por sinal era uma de desconfiada.

- É mesmo? – perguntou, os olhos se estreitando pro menino.

- É mesmo. – ouvi a voz do menino concordando e eu parei de respirar por um segundo. Eu conhecia aquela voz...

- Bem, fica pra próxima, não é? – Coleman disse, finalmente, com ar triste e se virou e saiu andando. Eu até teria pena, se não estivesse completamente aliviada. Suspirei, mais calma, e olhei finalmente pro meu salvador. E sufoquei um grito.

Nate Channings estava me olhando com uma expressão de deboche.

Eu e minha sorte.

- Vai sair comigo, Lily? – ele perguntou, em um tom divertido.

- Claro que não, Nathan, foi só pra despistar o Coleman.

- Sabe, isso foi uma coisa muito feia de fazer com o pobre menino. – ele comentou, ainda naquele tom calmo e irritante de quem está tirando com a minha cara.

- Então você quer dizer que seria melhor eu dizer pra ele que não quero sair com ele porque ele é esquisito? – sugeri levantando as sobrancelhas. Ele pareceu pensar e depois deu de ombros.

- É justo. – ficamos em silêncio por um momento e depois ele olhou pra baixo. – Você já pode soltar agora. – falou, rindo, e eu olhei pra onde ele tava olhando, vendo que eu ainda agarrava o braço dele com toda a força. Nossa, ele tem esses braços super musculosos e realmente bonitos... Para! Para agora, Lily Potter! Cala a boca! Soltei seu braço, corada e cruzei os braços.

- De qualquer forma, obrigada por me salvar, mas eu estou bem agora. Tenha um bom dia, Channings. – eu falei, sem nem olhar pra ele, e saí marchando para dentro do salão principal. Ainda ouvi sua risada de longe.

- Sempre que precisar, Potter!

- Menino metido... Insuportável... – resmunguei, me largando no banco, ignorando totalmente os olhares esperançosos que estava recebendo da mesa da sonserina. Eu estava tão brava com o Nate que não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Nem no que as minhas amigas estavam falando. Até pelo menos, quando eu ouvi Liz falar:

- Lily, você tá ciente de que Victor Heintz tá te encarando com uma carinha de cachorro molhado implorando por sua atenção?

- Estou braba demais no momento para secar o menino. Tente novamente daqui a dez minutos. – eu falei em tom de secretária eletrônica, e só a Liz que é nascida trouxa sacou a piada e começou a rir.

Estávamos na metade no almoço quando ouvi um barulho de vestes esvoaçando e olhei pra direita a tempo de ver Scorpius se jogando no banco ao meu lado. Franzi o cenho, confusa. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Precisava ver, ele era a própria imagem do conforto. Os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, pernas esticadas pro corredor, um pé em cima do outro, assoprando a franja, que subia e descia. Depois de uns minutos ele parou com seu joguinho e me olhou, sorrindo.

- Que diabos você fez? – eu perguntei, desconfiada, estreitando os olhos pra ele.

- EU fiz alguma coisa? Não, não, Lilian, VOCÊ fez. – ele disse, ainda sorrindo um sorriso largo e divertido. Me remexi, desconfortável, não fazia a mínima idéia do que ele estava falando.

- Tá legal... O que EU fiz? – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais e ele se virou, botando uma perna em cada lado do banco e ficando de frente pra mim. Ele levantou um dedo pra apontar pra mim.

- Você, Lily Potter, você fez o maior pegador da escola que perde apenas talvez para o seu irmão mais velho, parecer uma garotinha de 12 anos. – fiz uma careta de confusão.

- Que? Do que você tá falando, Scorp?

- Ah, minha cara, você não ouviu o jeito que ele estava falando em Feitiços hoje de manhã. – ele disse, e depois fez uma careta que lembrava uma menina boba apaixonada e começou a falar com uma vozinha fininha e debochada. – "Ela falou comigo, Henry!" "Ela é tão linda, Henry" "Você precisava ter visto, Theo!" "Mal posso esperar pro almoço, Theo." – ele deu uma risada alta e quando recomeçou a falar estava com a voz normal - Foi a aula mais engraçada que eu já tive na vida! E quando você entrou no salão principal e nem olhou pra cara dele, diabos, Lily, eu ganhei o dia! Não, o ano!

- Por que você tá me dizendo isso agora, não podia esperar até o almoço acabar? – eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha e ele abriu um sorriso sacana.

- Ah, mas aí ele não ia ver, né? – eu balancei a cabeça, rindo dele.

- Seu sonserino malvado... – eu murmurei em um tom de falsa repreensão.

- Uma hora a gente tem que ser, certo?

- Vai, te manda pra tua mesa, ou você quer provocar a fúria do James também? – perguntei, lhe dando um tapa de leve no braço e ele riu.

- Não quero abusar da sorte. Até porque, acho que a cara de ciúmes que o Sr. Derretidinho lá está fazendo é suficiente. Por enquanto. – acrescentou e eu abri a boca, tentando parecer indignada, mas não conseguia esconder meu riso.

- Sai daqui seu sonserino abusado! – eu gritei, ainda rindo, e ele se levantou e foi sentar ao lado da Rose, um pouco mais perto do que seria necessário, devo acrescentar, conversando um pouquinho com ela e o Al, antes de sair da mesa da Grifinória e voltar pra da Sonserina. – Aquele menino tá pedindo... – murmurei, balançando a cabeça, sorrindo.

Mas não pude deixar de parar pra pensar.

Será que ele tinha falado a verdade? Será que o Victor tava tão interessado assim em mim?

Mais tarde, depois do jantar, as meninas subiram para dormir, e eu fiquei no salão comunal. Escolhi meu lugar preferido na frente da lareira e me esparramei, as pernas pra cima do braço da poltrona fofinha, a cabeça encostada no, bem, encosto. Tinha um livro no meu colo, mas eu não estava prestando muito atenção. Estava desconcentrada. Precisava ler mais de uma vez a mesma frase até que ela fizesse sentido. Parei de ler e fechei o livro pra ver o que diabos eu estava lendo, porque pra você ver o quão concentrada eu tava, eu nem me lembrava. Ah. Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão. Will Shakes. Tá explicado porque eu tenho que ler mais de uma vez pra entender. Já tentou ler Shakespeare? Já? Corajoso, você. Fechei o livro de vez e atirei na mesinha na minha frente, botando a língua pra fora em uma careta. Eu aposto que foi obra da Tia Hermione. Ela adora fazer isso. Jogar clássicos dentro do meu malão pra ver se eu leio. Coitadinha. Tão ingênua... Mas acho que a esperança é a última que morre não é?

Me aconcheguei melhor na poltrona e fechei os olhos, curtindo o calor suave que vinha do fogo da lareira, recapitulando todos os acontecimentos do dia. Aparentemente, Victor Heintz está bastante interessado em mim. Nossa. E tudo o que eu fiz foi flertar um pouquinho com ele no corredor e lançar esses olhares certeiros na sua direção durante o almoço e o jantar. Não posso evitar pensar que o Scorp exagerou. Quero dizer, eu não estou podendo tanto assim, não é? Não quero dizer que eu sou feia, longe disso, a Liz estava certa, eu realmente puxei à minha mãe. Todo mundo que me conhece diz que eu sou a minha mãe até o último fio de cabelo ruivo. Eu vi fotos dela na minha idade, e somos realmente parecidas, e minha mãe é uma gata! Então eu sei que eu sou bonita, mas estou mais pra bonitinha, mas daquele jeito inha, certo? Tipo, nem curvas eu tenho ainda! Tá legal, eu tenho uma cintura boa, e eu sei que meus peitos realmente cresceram (mamãe fez questão de me lembrar isso durante as férias. Geralmente quando tinha gente na volta.), e – embora eu tiraria alegremente as minhas sardas se me deixassem – fala sério, tem coisa mais linda que esse cabelo que eu herdei da minha mãe? Mas não é como se eu fosse gostosa, nem nada. Então por que ele estaria assim tão interessado em mim?

De repente uma frase que eu disse no almoço me veio à cabeça.

"Você quer provocar a fúria do James também?"

Filho. Da. Puta!

É isso! Todos mundo sabe que o Victor morre de inveja do James, porque meu irmão é todo gostosão, pega todas e ganha a taça de quadribol pra Grifinória há uns cinco anos! É claro! Só pode ser isso! Ele quer vingança! Ele quer me pegar pra depois esfregar na cara do meu irmão que pegou a irmãzinha dele...

- Cachorro! – gritei em voz alta, me sentando direito, e quase caindo no processo.

Ele me paga. Ele totalmente me paga. Aquele filho duma égua provocou a fúria de Lily Potter que consegue ser pior que a da mãe dela. Eu vou azarar aquele idiota, vou chutar ele nos países baixos, manchar a reputação dele, eu vou... Me parei quando lembrei de outra coisa.

"Você fez o maior pegador da escola que perde apenas talvez para o seu irmão mais velho, parecer uma garotinha de 12 anos" a voz de Scorpius falou dentro da minha cabeça, como se tivessem sussurrado no meu ouvido. "... e quando você entrou no salão principal e nem olhou pra cara dele, diabos, Lily, eu ganhei o dia!"

Eu sorri malvada.

Victor Heintz não vai saber o que o atingiu.

Espera só até minha mãe saber disso.

Puxei meu Shakespeare e recomecei a ler. Tinha algo muito poético em planejar uma vingança cruel, e isso acabou despertando meu interesse. Mas talvez eu devesse optar por Hamlet. Ouvi alguém dizer que um monte de gente morre de jeitos estranhos. No humor em que me encontro, isso me faria rir.

Hoje é sábado e eu andava calmamente pelos corredores até o corujal, carta endereçada para a minha mãe em mãos, contando em detalhes excruciantes tudo que envolvia Victor Heintz. Quando me acordei hoje às sete da manhã estava chovendo e fazia frio. Não muito, mas o suficiente pra me fazer reclamar de ter que sair debaixo das cobertas. Tomei um banho rápido e me enfiei em um dos meus jeans apertados que minha mãe faz questão que eu use porque "deixa a minha bunda uma gracinha, piscadela, piscadela" (N/A: Note que Ginny Potter está totalmente sendo inspirada em minha própria mãe) e um moletom roxo de capuz. Eu tinha roubado o All Star cinza da Liz (ela é da minha altura, tem o mesmo tamanho de pé que o meu, e é uns dois quilos mais magra. Preciso falar que voa roupas de um malão pro outro?), e prendi o cabelo em um coque bagunçado. Me olhei no espelho. Inclinei a cabeça e me virei de costas, espiando a minha bunda.

Passei a mão na minha própria bunda, admirada com o efeito que um bom jeans dava nela. Não é que a minha mãe tinha razão? É por isso que eu estou mandando essa carta pra ela e não pedindo ajuda pras minhas amigas.

Pois, é, a carta. Então. Segui até o corujal e parei, procurando a coruja do Al, Agatha. Ela é irmã da Zarah, a coruja da Rose. As duas tem as penas de um tom de caramelo, e grandes olhos escuros. Ela é muito dócil e sempre leva as minhas cartas sem reclamar. Mas ela não estava lá, então eu tive que ficar com a coruja do James mesmo. Dionísio. É tão apropriado que é engraçado. Faz muito sentido que James tenha nomeado sua coruja Dionísio, sendo que ele era o deus Grego da festa, do vinho, e do lazer, entre outras coisas que não se deve pensar tão cedo na manhã. Dionísio é uma coruja escura e temperamental, que se não estiver a fim de trabalhar simplesmente não vai. Ninguém dá um jeito nesse bicho, ele só obedece mesmo o James e mesmo assim é de contra-gosto. Muito como o próprio James. Suspirei, preparada para o desafio que me esperava. Era bem possível que eu saísse de lá com buracos nos dedos de onde ele me bicaria se não estivesse a fim de trabalhar. Pensei duas vezes. Achei melhor usar uma coruja da escola. Desviei meu caminho, e fui andando até algumas corujas quietas em um canto, mas um pio indignado me interrompeu. Parece que Dionísio ficou ofendido que eu nem tentei e só de despeito voou até mim, pousou na minha frente e arrancou a carta da minha mão com o bico, como se dissesse "Eu posso se eu quiser, sua nojenta." E depois ficou me encarando feio, como se perguntasse "Pra onde eu tenho que levar essa bosta?". Sorri internamente. Dionísio era tanto como o James que comecei a pensar que a qualquer momento poderia começar a chantagear o bicho como eu faço com meu irmão.

- Pra mamãe, Dionísio. – eu falei, e ele virou a cabeça, irado, e bateu as asas, voando pra longe.

Não me segurei e comecei a rir, imaginando que se eu pudesse treinar o James pra entregar cartas não saberia mais diferenciar um do outro.

Depois de alguns minutos em um ataque histérico que quase me fez cair no chão de tanto rir, respirei fundo, me recuperando. Me virei para a porta, para sair, e congelei no lugar, vendo Nate Channings parado, encostado no vão da porta, me encarando, sorrindo. Os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados, e suas bochechas um pouco rosadas. Ele estava usando um moletom do mesmo estilo que o meu, de capuz, só que cinza, com WICKED escrito no peito em preto (N/A: Olá, Tom!), calças de moletom que eram aquele tom escuro onde fica difícil dizer se é azul ou cinza, tênis nos pés. As mangas do moletom estavam arregaçadas (N/A: é essa a palavra que a gente usa? Tive um lapso momentâneo e não me lembro.) e ele estava com os braços cruzados. Aqueles braços incríveis. Quadribol fez maravilhas pra ele. Eu posso não ir muito com a cara dele, mas eu tinha definitivamente uma queda por aqueles braços.O mais estranho? Ele não parecia o cretino arrogante de sempre, e eu não consegui nem torcer o nariz pra ele.

- Bom dia. – eu disse suavemente. Às sete e meia da manhã de um sábado chuvoso e frio eu não conseguia achar energia pra brigar com ele. Acho que ele concordava, porque me respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Bom dia. – ficamos nos encarando por um momento até que ele cortou o silêncio, que surpreendentemente não era desconfortável – Você acordou cedo.

- Tinha uma carta pra entregar. – falei, dando de ombros. Ele balançou a cabeça – E você está com calor. – eu disse, fazendo graça das mangas levantadas dele. Ele sorriu.

- Eu estava correndo. – levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Você corre?

- É. – ele disse, sacudindo os ombros. – Meu pai me leva pra correr com ele nas férias desde que eu tinha uns doze anos, e acho que me acostumei. – eu sorri suavemente pra ele. Nunca tinha ouvido ele falando dos pais. E nunca tinha ouvido ninguém falando dos pais dele. Sabe como é colégio interno, vivendo em uma comunidade de por volta de 300 alunos durante um ano, a fofoca rola solta, todo mundo sabe a história de todo mundo, mas da dele eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nada.

- Parece legal. – ele riu levemente.

- Agora é, nas primeiras semanas achei que ia morrer. – ri junto com ele.

- Você veio trazer uma carta? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vim pensar.

- Pensar? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho em confusão. – No corujal? – ele sorriu para mim e fez um sinal com a cabeça pra que o seguisse. Ele andou até uma das pequenas sacadinhas e apontou para o lado de fora. Eu o segui, me inclinando na mureta de pedra. Dava pra ver o lago daqui, e grande parte do terreno verde da escola que começava a amarelar.

- É bonito. – ele disse, simplesmente. – Me acalma. – eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo.

- E você precisa se acalmar? Você é a pessoa mais calma que eu conheço. – ele sorriu de volta pra mim, era o seu sorriso debochado, mas não tinha o sarcasmo de sempre, o deboche em si. Era mais suave e gentil.

- Já pensou que permanecer calmo pode ser uma coisa muito estressante? – inclinei a cabeça pro lado, o encarando com uma expressão macia. – Como, você gasta energia pra se manter calmo, e isso te torna irritadiço – ele falou, tentando explicar. – Porque em vez de se irritar, você acumula aquela irritação, então ficando calmo, você se irrita. – ele acabou, e fez uma careta de confusão, como se perguntasse a si mesmo "Era isso mesmo?"

- Você me confundiu. – eu falei, rindo. Ele me seguiu.

- E a mim também. Está com fome? Quer ir tomar café? Eu estou faminto... – ele falou, colocando a mão na barriga. Eu revirei os olhos, mas não consegui ficar realmente irritada.

- Vocês, homens, sempre pensando com suas barrigas.

- Eu sou um menino em crescimento, o que eu posso fazer?

- Nate, se você crescer mais um pouco eu vou ter torcicolos quando quiser olhar pra você nos olhos. – eu falei, e me surpreendi com o jeito doce que eu falei o nome dele. Ele também pareceu se surpreender com isso, e seu sorriso se tornou menor, mais reservado. Achei ter visto suas bochechas ficarem um pouquinho mais rosa, mas pode ter sido do vento. Estava ventando bem forte, afinal. Ficamos olhando a paisagem por um minuto, e quando ele me olhou de novo, tinha um sorriso divertido.

- Você pode sempre subir num banquinho. – revirei os olhos lhe dando um tapa de leve.

- Eu vou voltar pra cama. Estou morrendo de sono. – eu falei, esfregando os olhos e tentando sufocar um bocejo. Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

Saí da sacadinha e parei, incerta. Troquei o peso de uma perna pra outra e falei hesitante:

- Você quer... Ir... Comigo até o salão... Comunal? – ele suspirou.

- Não, vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Vai indo.

- Tá. – eu disse simplesmente, me virei, e saí do corujal, indo em direção ao salão comunal. Sozinha.

Me sentei em minha poltrona preferida exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu tinha feito na noite anterior e me lembro de pensar duas coisas antes de pegar no sono ali mesmo, na frente da lareira.

A primeira era que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tinha conversado com Nate Channings. De verdade. Sem implicâncias, gritos e xingamentos. E gostei.

A segunda era que por algum motivo, quando ele disse que não ia me acompanhar até o salão comunal, isso me incomodou.

E muito.

A semana passou voando, e quando vi já era sexta-feira, dia 1º de outubro, e estávamos a uma aula de ser liberados pelo resto da semana. Aquela minha conversa com o Nate no corujal tinha sido no sábado, e embora nós tenhamos voltado às brigas e xingamentos, eu não conseguia tirar ela da minha cabeça. Aquilo me incomodou tanto que eu não tive coragem nem de contar pras minhas amigas. Bem, não todas. Eu falei com a Andy. Quando perguntei o que ela achava que era, ela me lançou um olhar incerto e disse que não sabia. Acho que ela sabia e estava com medo de que eu fosse me irritar com a resposta que ela ia dar, mas também não pressionei. Eu estava com medo da resposta.

Sei que tinha passado essa semana mais quieta, Liz fez questão de me informar. Ela até perguntou qual era a merda que eu tinha feito que não tinha conserto pra me deixar com aquela cara. Aí eu inventei alguma desculpa trouxa, como que eu estava com sono e ela deixou passar depois de um olhar significativo da Casey. A culpa não era toda do Nate, só em parte. Desde que ele tinha falado comigo eu vinha me sentindo inquieta, e um pouco ansiosa, no mau sentido da palavra. Mas essa manhã foi o cúmulo. Acordei suando frio, de um pesadelo de que eu não me lembro. Só sei que tinha sido ruim, porque acordei tremendo da cabeça aos pés, e branca feito um fantasma. Não consegui me concentrar o resto do dia. Eu sentia que alguma coisa ia dar errado. Não estava me sentindo muito bem. Estava distraída, e me assustava com qualquer coisinha. Perdi uns vinte pontos durante as aulas do dia por estar boiando na aula. Eu estava nervosa. E não sabia por que. Quando chegou a hora de DCAT dei graças a Deus, por ser a última aula.

Entramos na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e vimos a professora parada à mesa. Nossa professora de DCAT é muito legal. Adriana Hargrove. Ela já tem seus trinta e poucos anos, mas ainda é muito bonita. Tem os cabelos negros bem curtos e lisos e olhos acinzentados, é bastante alta, esguia e tem as curvas em todos os lugares certos. Sempre usa delineador nos olhos, o que os realça, e vestidos longos e elegantes que fazem os meninos do 7º ano dar em cima dela direto. O de hoje lembrava um estilo chinês, era um cinza escuro e corria corpo abaixo, segurando suas curvas. Eu quase pude ver os olhos do Hugo saltando quando viu o que ela usava. Foi sonserina na época de escola, e agora é Diretora da casa. Eu sei que ela tem um lugar especial pra mim e pros meus irmãos no coração dela, porque o meu pai foi professor dela na Academia de Aurores, e ela era uma de suas melhores alunas, mas nem por isso ela nos deixa na moleza. Não, parece que ela pega mais pesado com a gente pra provar que não vai nos dar mole. Isso faz sentido? Ela é meio megera quando se trata de sua matéria, é muito severa e quer que façamos tudo com perfeição, mas no fundo no fundo ela ama todos nós como filhos. Ela tem um caso com o professor super gato de Aritmancia, Alec VanDoom, e todo mundo sabe disso, embora os dois pensem que ninguém sabe.

- Bom dia, classe! – ela cumprimentou sorrindo quando a última pessoa sentou-se. DCAT era uma das poucas aulas que não eram duplas. Adriana preferia trabalhar com turmas pequenas, ela dizia que o aprendizado era melhor e que ensinar crianças temperamentais uma pá de azarações com uma sala lotada não é uma boa idéia e não faz parte da sua política de trabalho.

- Bom dia! – respondemos.

- Fizeram o dever de casa? – houve resmungos infelizes por toda a sala. Ela riu. – As férias acabaram faz tempo, crianças, hora de trabalhar! Deixem o dever de casa em cima da minha mesa e me sigam! – ela disse, saindo da sala e esperando do lado de fora.

Apenas nos olhamos, confusos, mas fizemos como ela pediu e saímos da sala. Era costume termos aulas práticas de DCAT, e Adriana sempre organizava pequenos duelos no fim das aulas para praticarmos, mas nunca precisamos sair da sala. Quando viu todos amontoados e a encarando com curiosidade, Adriana sorriu e fez um sinal para que a seguíssemos. (N/A: Grande parte dessa aula eu peguei de Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban [propriedade de JK Rowling], como talvez vocês notarão, e adaptei para a aula da Adriana. Eu avisei, então, não me processem.)

Ela nos guiou por um emaranhado de corredores que nos levou até uma sala de aula no 6º andar que não era utilizada. Entramos e ela fechou a porta. As cadeiras e mesas tinham sido empurradas para as paredes, e formavam um amplo espaço vazio no meio da sala. Na parede do fundo, apenas um armário meio pequeno de madeira escura, com desenhos de flores entalhados nele. Eu tinha uma idéia de onde ela queria chegar com aquilo, mas só tive minhas suspeitas confirmadas quando barulhos começaram a sair do armário, e o puxador de prata começou a se sacudir com ferocidade. Lancei um olhar assustado à professora, mas ela me ignorou. Andou graciosamente até a frente da turma, tapando parcialmente a visão do móvel.

- Alguém tem uma idéia do que tem aí dentro? – a mão de Andy subiu no ar. Ela sorriu. – Andrea?

- É um bicho-papão, não é? – sua voz tinha uma nota de terror, que não passou despercebida pela professora.

- Sim, Andrea, é. – ela confirmou em um tom tranqüilizante e doce – Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Sim, há um bicho-papão aí dentro. Bichos-papões gostam de lugares escuros e fechados. Guarda-roupas, armários como esse, armarinhos de banheiro, já encontrei um na gaveta de uma escrivaninha, acreditem se quiserem. Esse aí se mudou para cá ontem de manhã, e pedi pra à Diretora para me deixar usá-lo na a nossa aula de hoje. Então acho que pra começar devemos saber, o que _é_ um bicho-papão? – quem levantou a mão dessa vez foi Eddie. – Edmund.

- É um transformista. Certo? – ele falou, e Adriana balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Correto. Bichos papões tem a capacidade de se transformar no que achar que pode nos assustar mais. No momento ele está dentro do armário, e ainda não se transformou em nada, pois ainda não sabe o que pode assustá-los. Ninguém sabe qual é a forma verdadeira de um bicho-papão, mas assim que eu abrir a porta, ele automaticamente se transformará naquilo que cada um de nós mais teme. E aí que está nossa vantagem. Sabe me dizer qual é, Lily? – ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha pra mim. Sabia que ela não me deixaria passar uma aula sem responder pelo menos uma pergunta. Se eu não me voluntario, ela me voluntaria.

- Nós somos muitos. – eu disse, olhando em volta os outros nove alunos de minha classe – Ele não vai saber que forma tomar.

- Exato. Sempre que tiver que enfrentar um bicho-papão procure não estar sozinho, assim ele se confunde. Não sabe que forma tomar e acaba causando uma transformação pela metade ou errada, o que não é tão assustador assim. Agora, o feitiço que repele bicho-papão é bem simples, mas exige concentração. Na verdade, o que realmente acaba com o bicho-papão é o riso. – ela nos disse com um sorriso torto debochado. – Só precisamos fazê-lo tomar a forma de algo que nos faça rir! Vamos praticá-lo. Repitam comigo, riddikulus!"

- Riddikulus! – repetimos em coro.

- Ótimo, muito bem! – ela falou batendo as mãos. – Mas a palavra sozinha não basta, e para demonstrar a segunda parte eu vou precisar de um voluntário. – ninguém se mexeu. – Ótimo, Hugo, venha cá! – ela chamou-o e ele corou e engoliu em seco, me lançando um olhar que gritava por ajuda. Eu sacudi os ombros, não podia fazer nada. Ele suspirou derrotado e andou até o lado da professora. – Hugo, nos diga, do que você tem mais medo? – ele pensou por um segundo e depois respondeu com um tom decidido:

- Dentistas. – Adriana sorriu pra ele, que era poucos centímetros mais baixo que ela e o perguntou em tom divertido:

- Dentistas, Hugo? – ele se sacudiu todo como se tivesse um calafrio.

- Você não conhece meus avós. – ela riu levemente e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

- Certo, então quando eu abrir aquela porta, o bicho-papão vai tomar a forma de um dentista. Com suas ferramentas, máscara e tudo o que tem direito. O que você tem que fazer é pensar em um jeito de fazer com que esse dentista se torne algo engraçado que o faça rir. Consegue pensar em alguma coisa? – ele fez uma careta de concentração, e depois de um tempo sorriu debochado e balançou a cabeça. – Okay. Eu vou abrir aquela porta, você vai levantar a varinha, assim, - ela aprovou quando ele esticou o braço segurando a varinha e apontou-a para o armário – e gritar riddikulus. Se você acertar, o bicho-papão vai se voltar para cada um de nós individualmente. Tudo bem, turma! Façam fila atrás do Hugo! E dêem espaço, isso, assim está bom! Usem esse momento para pensar no que vocês tem mais medo e como torná-lo engraçado. – ela gritou para o resto de nós.

Eu parei para pensar no que eu tinha mais medo. Pensei primeiro em cobras. Sim, eu tinha pavor de cobras desde que era pequena e o James me contou essa história horrorosa sobre uma menininha que foi engolida inteira por uma sucuri. Mas aí eu pensei em como ano passado eu quase rodei em Transfiguração e Poções e como seria terrível se eu realmente tivesse rodado e tivesse tido que repetir o ano, imagina a vergonha! Ia decepcionar toda a minha família. Minha família... Não consegui concluir meu pensamento, pois quando vi Adriana já tinha se virado pro Hugo e perguntado:

- Pronto? – ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Respire fundo, isso, vou contar até três e abrir a porta. – Adriana se afastou lentamente e apontou a varinha para o armário. – Um... Dois... Três. – com um movimento rápido da varinha, a maçaneta girou e a porta do armário se abriu suavemente com um rangido.

E lá de dentro saiu o dentista mais macabro que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Na verdade ele estava quase pendendo pro lado de açougueiro. Seu avental branco estava manchado de sangue, e ele tinha a máscara amarelada e pingoteada de vermelho escuro puxada pra baixo do queixo, exibindo um sorriso largo e sinistro. Nas mãos cobertas por luvas ensangüentadas tinha alguns instrumentos típicos de dentista que pareciam mil vezes mais perigosos do que são normalmente e ele andou na direção do meu primo devagar e silenciosamente. Hugo congelou por um segundo e engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos e quando abriu, sacudiu a varinha e gritou o feitiço. Houve um estampido e o dentista parou. Seu rosto macabro se contorceu em uma careta de choro, e todos os seus dentes caíram no chão, fazendo-o correr em círculos em desespero. Todos começamos a rir, incluindo Adriana, que bateu palmas:

- Muito bem, Hugo! O próximo! Elizabeth! – Liz passou a frente, marchando convencida e parando na frente do dentista. Ouviu-se um estalo e onde ele estava apareceu uma mulher de pele esverdeada e longos cabelos negros que pingavam água. Ela dava mais medo que o dentista macabro do Hugo. Liz arregalou os olhos, sufocou um gritinho e gritou riddikulus. A mulher começou a ser assoprada por algo que parecia um secador de cabelos gigante invisível, e quando acabou, tinha os cabelos perfeitamente secos e sedosos e nos olhava em confusão. Começamos a rir e Liz saiu da frente, batendo de mãos com o Hugo. – Isso mesmo, Elizabeth! Edmund!

E assim foi indo, para Edmund o bicho-papão se transformou em um lobo cheio de dentes que rosnava e espumava, que acabou chutado bem na bunda por um pé invisível. Casey fez cair a peruca laranja de seu palhaço macabro. Andrew Wright combateu bravamente sua múmia ensangüentada, e John Chadwick fez a Diretora McGonagall grudar a língua no céu da boca, a impedindo de falar, depois de lhe entregar um boletim, berrando que ele tinha falhado todos os seus testes. Patrick Coates foi engraçado, o bicho-papão se transformou em um gato, que depois do feitiço começou a se engasgar com uma bola de pelo, muito parecido com o próprio Coates se quiser saber minha opinião. Erika berrou em desespero quando viu um Vogue Italiana sendo picotada, e fez a modelo na capa da revista esbofetear a tesoura com um sapato de salto. Andy foi a mais difícil de ver, porque seu bicho-papão se transformou na sua mãe lhe encarando com desprezo enquanto andava até ela ameaçadoramente, e eu sabia que não só era o que ela temia como também isso acontecia durante as férias, a mãe dela costumava lhe dar grandes sermões sobre como estava decepcionada com ela. Mas ela engoliu em seco e sacudiu a varinha e sua mãe tropeçou nos cadarços do sapato e caiu de cara no chão.

- Lily! – Adriana me chamou, e eu, ainda rindo, puxei a varinha. Não sabia bem no que iria se transformar, eu tinha sido interrompida quando pensava em decepcionar minha família. Quando eu estava no segundo passo pra me aproximar, senti uma pedra se formando em meu estômago. Várias imagens voaram para minha mente. Eu lembrei o que era o meu pesadelo. Assim que eu parei na frente do bicho-papão, e ouvi aquele estalido eu parei, estaqueada.

Ali aos meus pés estava o James. Ele estava pálido e coberto de sangue da cabeça aos pés. Suas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas e ele estava coberto de cortes, arranhões e roxões. Tinha literalmente um rombo no seu abdômen que derramava sangue. A cabeça tombava para o lado. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam abertos e sem brilho nenhum. O James aos meus pés estava morto. Igualzinho ao meu pesadelo. Os risos da turma pararam instantaneamente e eu gritei. Ouvi a voz de Adriana longe, tentando me acalmar.

- Lily, calma, é só um bicho-papão, não é de verdade...

Mas eu não conseguia dar atenção a ela. Houve outro estalido e no lugar do James estava o Al, tão pálido e machucado quanto James estivera, sua perna dobrada em uma posição esquisita. As lágrimas se formaram nos meus olhos, e queimavam pra sair enquanto eu tentava segurá-las. Eu apertei a varinha em minha mão, mas não conseguia me mexer, tremia da cabeça aos pés e suava frio, não conseguia nem respirar direito. Outro estalido. Minha mãe. Outro. Meu pai. Outro. O Teddy. Foi demais pra mim. Eu gritei e saí correndo para o outro lado da sala. Adriana falou o feitiço e acabou com o bicho-papão.

Eu tinha me encolhido do lado da mesa do professor e abraçado meus joelhos, soluçava alto e chorava desesperadamente. Andy tinha corrido para o meu lado, e me abraçado, mas eu lhe ignorei. Eu não notei o olhar de puro terror que meus colegas me lançavam, o olhar de preocupação do Hugo, ou a surpresa no rosto de Adriana. Tudo que eu via eram meus irmãos mortos, meus pais caídos sem vida, Teddy ali jogado... Fechei os olhos. As imagens me perseguiam se misturando com meu pesadelo macabro, e não iam embora. Dentro de minha cabeça eu podia ouvi-los gritando de dor e medo. Era insuportável. Tapei meus ouvidos, mas eles não paravam. Gritavam, gritavam por mim, me pediam ajuda, gritavam de dor além da compreensão humana. Senti-me sendo sacudida de leve e a voz autoritária de Adriana encher meus ouvidos.

- Lily, Lily, está tudo bem!

- Não está! – eu gritei de volta, entre o choro e o soluço.

- Está sim, Lily, seus irmãos estão bem!

- Não estão não! Eles estão mortos! Eu vi! O James, o Al! – solucei alto e senti braços que eu não sabia de quem eram me envolverem.

- Shhh, foi só um bicho-papão, Lily, tá tudo bem. – reconheci a voz do Hugo e me joguei nele para apoio. Ele era família. Se a minha família inteira estava morta, mas o Hugo estava ali, então eu não estava sozinha.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que isso ia acontecer! O sonho... O pesadelo...

- Edmund, Andrew, chamem o James e o Albus, peçam ajuda do Filch se for preciso, mas tragam eles aqui! Rápido! – ouvi Adriana mandando, mas não fazia sentido. Na minha cabeça eles tinham morrido. Como é que eles poderiam vir até aqui? – Cinco pontos para todos que enfrentaram o bicho-papão. Dispensados! – ela gritou pra turma, mas eu sentia que Andy, Casey e Liz ainda estavam do meu lado.

- Lily, me escuta, eles estão bem. Tá me ouvindo? – quem falava era o Hugo, e naquele momento ele era a única pessoa em que eu confiava. Mas as imagens na minha cabeça estavam muito vivas e eu não conseguia acreditar.

- Mas como, Hugo? Como é que eles podem estar bem quando eu vi eles ali? – falei num fio de voz, ainda não me atrevia a abrir os olhos.

- Foi um bicho-papão, Lily. Foi só um bicho-papão idiota. A professora acabou com ele. Tá tudo bem agora.

Ele continuou me assegurando de que estava tudo bem, junto com Adriana, Andy, Liz e Casey, e eu fui aos poucos me acalmando, deixando as palavras entrarem em meus ouvidos. Parei de chorar, mas ainda soluçava levemente. Eu já estava respirando normalmente quando meus irmãos chegaram, mas ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados, minha face inteira estava rosada e minhas bochechas manchadas das lágrimas.

A essas alturas eu já tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido e aceitado a verdade, mas eu não poderia descrever o alívio imenso que senti quando vi James e Al ali na porta, inteiros e bem vivos. James estava como sempre, a camisa pra fora das calças, sem colete e com a gravata jogada por cima do ombro, os olhos castanho-esverdeados tinham o brilho saudável de sempre, mas não brilhavam com aquele olhar de quem está aprontando, e sim com preocupação. Al estava pálido, mas de um jeito normal de quem levou um susto, e não o de um cadáver, e senti um peso sair das minhas costas quando vi os olhos verde vivo iguais aos do papai piscando pra mim. Respirei, em fim em paz, e me larguei no peito do Hugo.

- Viu? Eles estão bem ali. – meu primo preferido disse, beijando minha cabeça e meus irmãos se aproximaram, sentando do meu lado. Hugo sorriu pra mim e se levantou, saindo da sala com o resto das pessoas.

Eu imaginei que alguém tivesse contado pra eles o que aconteceu, porque quando fecharam a porta à nossa esquerda, os dois apenas me abraçaram e eu recomecei a chorar nos braços dos meus irmãos.

Agora eu sabia do que eu tinha mais medo nesse mundo.

Eu morria de medo de ficar sozinha.

**E a coisa mais surpreendente que ninguém nunca teria pensado sobre mim é:**

**1.** Eu sempre achei que meu maior medo fosse cobras. E aí eu enfrentei um bicho-papão na aula de DCAT. E ele ficava mudando de um cadáver do James, pro do Al, pro do papai, e o da mamãe... Até que a Professora acabou com ele pra mim. Eu nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida. Meu maior medo... É ficar sozinha.

Tchans, eu disse que a Lily era mais complexa e profunda do que ela aparentava. Ela não é tão fútil e louquinha quanto parece! Eu avisei que minha fic era engraçada e tinha romance, mas que era mais que isso. A Lily que eu criei é uma menina muito especial, e eu vou começar a mostrar um pouquinho mais desse bom lado dela.

Reviews!

**Shakinha** – Heeey! Não é que você acertou? Sim, Nate é importante pra história, mas mais pra frente. E respondendo sobre a lista de príncipes... Sim, são todos uns gatos gostosos. Minha história está cheia de Mary Sues e Senhores Perfeitos, mas eu não ligo. E quanto a escrever, eu estou usando o período da meia noite até as quatro da manhã pra escrever, já que minha mãe não larga do meu pé pra eu começar a estudar. ¬¬ Obrigada pelo review e beijos!

**Lia** – Oi! Que bom que você gostou! Quanto à Dominique, é, eu acho que sendo filha da Fleur e linda de morrer do jeito que é, ela seria metida. Na minha história ela só baixa a bola quando a Victoire está perto, porque a Vicky é a única mais bonita que ela. Mas ela é boa pessoa. E eu vou mostrar que é uns capítulos mais à frente. Aguarde.

**Adriana** – Então, a senhorita é xará da Professora da Lils, ahn? Que bom que você amou! Fiquei muito feliz com o seu review! O quinto está aqui, o sexto e sétimo e o lalalala, ainda estão em construção xD O Eddie está meio apagadinho, eu sei, mas ele tem importância em capítulos posteriores. O que será? Tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan... (-musiquinha de mistério-)

**Ginny M. W. Potter** – Pois é, muitos admiradores. Ela não pode evitar ser fofinha e legal, não é? xD E só pra constar, essas coisas realmente acontecem, eu tinha uma colega minha que tinha uns seis meninos morrendo de amores por ela. Muito engraçado. Obrigada pelo review, que bom que gostou!

**Marcia B. S.**– Pois é, né? Quisera eu ter essa capacidade! Não consigo descolar UM namorado, ela tem uns dez atrás dela! xD Quantos aos gatos serem da família dela... Quem é que resiste ao charme Weasley? xD uahsuahsua É, você acertou, o James vai aprontar. No próximo capítulo você descobre o que é. (-piscadela, piscadela-) xD Beijos!

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter**** – **Oi! Não se preocupe, eu imaginei que se você fosse plagiar você não deixaria review xD Obrigada por dizer o nome da azaração em português, mas eu vou deixar ela em inglês. O nome em português não tem nada a ver com o que a azaração faz. É, eu tenho uma lista do povo de Hogwarts, mas não me leve a mal, eu gostaria de ficar com ela pra mim, tipo, eu tenho na minha cabeça as aparências, jeitos, e famílias e tudo deles, e ver as pessoas que eu criei em uma outra fic, talvez não tendo a importância que eu dei pra eles na minha própria e agindo fora da personalidade, seria esquisito. Espero que você entenda. Obrigada por deixar o review, que bom que você gostou da fic.

É isso aí, galera, vou tentar escrever o seis o mais rápido que eu puder, e nos vemos no próximo!


	6. O amor está no ar, então se lembre de

Hello todo mundo! Minhas férias acabam aqui. É o último capítulo que escrevo às claras (ahn, quase, já que eu sempre escrevo de noite), sem precisar esconder o notebook da minha mãe. Brincadeira. (Será?) É sério, bebês, mamãe volta às aulas amanhã. Estou escrevendo isso à meia noite e treze minutos do dia 31, mas como meu pai desligou a internet pra ver se me impedia de ir dormir muito tarde (coitadinho, tão inocente... Acho que nunca ouviu a palavra "I-POD") então vou ter que postar amanhã. Quer dizer, hoje. Mais tarde.

O fim de semana foi bom. Passei o sábado inteiro jogando vôlei com meus amigos no Yatch Club da minha cidade. Acordei no domingo que não conseguia mexer o pulso direito. Tá legal, é mentira. No momento eu tenho essa dorzinha irritante que vai do fim do dedão da mão esquerda até mais ou menos o cotovelo e dói para digitar, mas eu estou fazendo um esforço. Sejam gratos. Viu como eu sofro pela minha arte?

Que merda, galera. Não queria voltar às aulas. Não estou indo muito bem no colégio. Rodei em duas matérias no bimestre. Em uma delas eu rodei o bimestre passado também. Vou ter que me descabelar estudando para a merda das provas. Estou tendo pesadelos com Física 3 e Lógica. Pesadelos terríveis. Me desejem sorte, porque eu vou precisar. Vou ter que realmente estudar muito e escrever só quando der. Talvez nos fins de semana ou talvez eu ache um tempinho quando minha mãe não estiver em casa. Não quero abandonar a fic, mas a coisa tá feia. Não acho que vá ter que esperar até as férias de verão pra postar mais, mas que os caps vão demorar mais, isso vão. Sei que vocês vão entender, porque vocês são o máximo assim, então...

É assim, nesse tom de enterro que dou tchau para vocês. Por agora pelo menos. O capítulo está feliz! Mas talvez nos próximos a Lily comece a ficar nostálgica, estressada e triste. Nunca se sabe. Eu sou uma pilha de nervos durante período escolar e isso reflete no que eu escrevo.

Er, na verdade não. Estou mentindo. A fic vai seguir o rumo de sempre e só vai ter melodrama nas horas certas. Acrescentei uma dedicatória. E realmente quis dizer tudo o que eu disse. Estou ficando triste só de pensar em ter que acordar às seis e meia da manhã hoje. Pelo menos segunda-feira só tem inglês e português. Inglês não é um desafio desde... Ahn... Nunca foi um desafio. E português é uma matéria inútil, a minha professora está nos mandando estudar lingüistas. (¬¬ Odeio.) Posso sempre matar as duas. Meu colégio é legal assim. Os professores passam por você no pátio, te vêem matando aula e abanam sorrindo pra você. Adoro.

Mas sério. Que merda, galera, estou de cara com o mundo.

Eu dedico este capítulo à minha irmã mais velha, porque embora ela tenha perdido a obsessão por Harry Potter, nossas conversas malucas e sem noção (principalmente as rated M) são grandes fontes de inspiração para essa fic. Carol, não tem ninguém nesse mundo que me entenda (e que tenha um cérebro tão doido quanto o meu) como tu. Essa dedicatória está quase maior que o capítulo, mas eu não poderia fazê-la de qualquer jeito. Se não fosse por ti, eu não teria nem começado a ler fanfic. Você provavelmente não vai ler isso, porque você não lê mais as minhas fics, mas é graças a ti que eu passei de uma menininha de 12 anos que escreve mal pra cacete, para alguém que escreve... Bem, bem pra caralho quando se esforça. Nossos planos sobre quadribol são inesquecíveis. Obrigada, maninha, você é o máximo e eu te amo do jeitinho que você é, minha molécula. (You are my Ron and Hermione. You are my Best friend for ever and ever no matter what.)

"Se amor é a resposta, você poderia, por favor, reformular a pergunta?"

Lily Tomlin

Capítulo 6

O amor está no ar... Então se lembre de usar máscara

- Foi horrível, é o que dizem...

- Mas eles estavam mortos?

- Mortinhos.

- Mas que horror!

- Você ouviu falar?

- Quem NÃO ouviu?

- Coitadinha...

- Ela parece bem, eu não adivinharia...

- ...E depois BUM! Ele estava atirado no chão!

- ...Em DCAT, semana passada.

- ...Foi o que me contaram, eu não vi nada.

- Achei que ela estaria mais afetada com tudo isso, mas ela está toda alegre e saudável!

- Acho que foi tudo armação pra ela parecer uma coitadinha.

- Você viu o jeito que ela olha pro Shields?

Revirei os olhos quando entrei no salão principal na manhã de sexta-feira, dia 8. As pessoas não tinham nem a decência de abaixar o tom de voz. Os "sussurros" podiam ser ouvidos da China. Senti uma mão no meu ombro e me virei pra ver a Andy com uma expressão de desculpas. Sorri pra ela, embora tenha sido meio forçado. Não era culpa dela. Ela não precisava me pedir desculpas. Também não estava exatamente com raiva das pessoas fofocando nos corredores, eu sei que eu também fofocaria, é que era muito irritante.

A cena da sala de DCAT tinha tido uma grande repercussão pela escola inteira. Dentro de minutos toda a Hogwarts sabia do meu bicho-papão e da minha crise de choro. Tanto que quando cheguei ao salão comunal mais tarde, vi todos os alunos da Grifinória ali, esperando eu aparecer pra ver se era verdade, em vez de estarem no salão principal jantando. Quando viram meus olhos vermelhos e minha cara inchada, puderam confirmar sua história e depois de um berro do James, todos chisparam para o jantar, cochichando entre si. A partir daí a história tinha sido contada e recontada milhões de vezes, e eu estive nas mais diversas aventuras. Uma dizia que o bicho-papão era o Hugo estrebuchando no chão e quando eu fui ajudá-lo, ele me atacou. Outra falava que o Danny (O Danny! De todas as pessoas!) chutava a porta aberta com o pé e me livrava do bicho-papão. Tinha até uma versão em que eu descia o pau no bicho-papão, essa eu nunca cansava de escutar. Mas também tinha a verdade, é claro, e era o que as pessoas mais contavam, e era a mais assustadora porque era verdade. Desde sexta-feira, eu sou ou uma vadia querendo chamar atenção, ou uma coitadinha sensível nos olhos das pessoas. E é isso que me irrita.

James e Al passam mais tempo comigo agora. Geralmente eles ficam no salão comunal comigo antes de eu ir dormir. Não sei se estão se sentindo culpados. Quero dizer, quando eles tiveram essa aula, o bicho-papão do James foi o Capitão da Sonserina segurando a taça de quadribol, e o do Al foi uma cobra gigantesca (James também contou a história da menininha pra ele, só que na versão pro Al era um menininho de óculos, e envolvia muito mais sangue). Nada tão forte quanto o meu. Acho que eles pensam que eu sou frágil e instável e que do nada eu posso cair em uma crise de choro. Meu medo é _acabar_ sozinha, como em órfã e sem família e sem ninguém, não _estar_ sozinha, como em as pessoas em seus dormitórios e eu no salão comunal. Eu deixo porque isso deve fazê-los se sentir melhor sobre a coisa toda, mas é simplesmente irritante. Meus irmãos e eu não andamos juntos na escola. Em casa, é, somos todos bem amiguinhos, mas é botar o pé em Hogwarts e cada um anda pra um lado diferente. O Al eu ainda vejo bastante normalmente, já que eu sou amiga da Rose e do Scorp também, mas o James... Entre quadribol, suas pegadinhas e as garotas que ele agarra, falta tempo pra mim. Ele passando tempo comigo é mais ou menos como o Natal. Uma vez por ano, com data marcada, e ele espera um presente em troca.

- QUÊ QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO? – Liz berrou pras pessoas no corredor. Todos se assustaram, na certa pensavam que não estavam falando tão alto assim – VOCÊS NÃO TEM NADA MELHOR PRA FAZER, SEUS IMPRESTÁVEIS? CIRCULANDO, CIRCULANDO! – começaram a reclamar e se mexer, saindo do nosso caminho e indo para algum lugar.

- Obrigada, Liz, estava me dando nos nervos. – eu falei, sinceramente. Nunca fui tão grata pela falta de vergonha da Liz.

- Bitchê, tá me dando nos MEUS nervos, e nem é de mim que estão falando! – ela disse, levantando a mão espalmada.

- Você pensaria que eles estariam cansados por agora. – Casey disse, revirando os olhos.

- Não, eles são como urubus, enquanto não tiverem algo melhor eles vão continuar bicando a sua carniça. – Erika disse, folheando uma revista que tinha na capa uma mulher muito bonita que eu achava que era a mãe dela. Sim, você não ouviu errado, Erika estava andando com a gente. Aparentemente Edmund pediu um pouco de espaço pra respirar, e isso a deixou puta da cara. – E isso aqui tá meio parado...

- Obrigada, Erika. – eu disse ironicamente.

- Espere até o Halloween. – Liz disse simpaticamente, batendo de leve em minhas costas – Sempre tem algum infeliz que enche demais a cara e acaba na sala do Filch.

- Quem foi ano passado? – Erika perguntou entediada. Eu inclinei a cabeça e consegui ler o nome da modelo na capa de sua revista. Beatrice Harper. É. Era a mãe dela.

- O Fred. – Liz disse, e todas olhamos para o nada, lembrando a cena.

Existe uma tradição na escola desde a época do Teddy. O sétimo ano arma a maior festa de Halloween no salão comunal e todo mundo tinha que ir fantasiado. Aí os meninos do sexto e sétimo ano enchem a cara e tem que sair pelo castelo pendurando bandeirinhas com seus nomes por onde eles passam para mostrar que estiveram lá, e tiram uma foto. Quem passar por mais lugares ganha a competição e tem direito de escolher um prêmio. Só que as coisas nunca dão muito certo, como você pode imaginar, e sempre acaba com vários grifinórios desmaiados pelos corredores e detenções pelo resto do ano. Ano passado Fred se vestiu de abóbora. Ele também encheu a cara mais do que de costume, o que ocasionou em ele saindo correndo até a sala do Filch, seqüestrando Madame Dor-r-ra e escondendo ela no armário de poções da Smith. Não precisamos dizer que não acabou bem. Ele terminou de cumprir detenção em Junho. E teve uma ressaca danada.

- Estou com fome. – Liz falou, nos acordando do flashback.

- Vamos tomar café. – eu disse, puxando ela salão adentro.

Era muito cedo. Recém sete e meia. A Casey nos mandou ir dormir às nove ontem, e eu acabei acordando umas cinco horas da manhã, perdi o sono totalmente e comecei a tentar me arrumar sem acordar as outras. Claro que eu falhei miseravelmente. Eu sou muito barulhenta. De acordo com Al eu grito até quando eu sussurro, mas fala sério! É lá minha culpa se as tábuas do chão resolvem estalar sempre que eu piso nelas? Ou que a porta faz um ruído esquisito quando abre? Ou que a droga do meu gato resolveu dormir na porta do banheiro e deixou seu rabo no caminho do meu pé? Nop. Nada é minha culpa, como você pode ver. Isso resultou em Casey acordando (ela acorda com o mínimo barulhinho, acho que é por causa dos irmãos pequenos dela, já que ela fica de babá o tempo inteiro.), e Casey acordada resolveu chamar a Andy pra acordar também, já que a Andy é uma maluca que tem uma tara por ver o sol nascer. Depois Elizabeth começou a se revirar na cama feito uma doida (não que ela não faça isso a noite toda, mas dessa vez foi mais do que de costume) e se enroscou nos lençóis e caiu de cara no chão. Ela começou a gritar, xingando como um marinheiro que nem só ela (e talvez eu, você realmente aprende algumas palavrinhas bonitas quando se tem dois irmãos e uma pá de primos mais velhos.). Bem, isso acordou Erika, que teve que armar um barraco sobre o sono de beleza interrompido dela, e depois de muita discussão, brigas de travesseiro e Liz e Erika rolando no chão tentando arrancar os cabelos uma da outra, finalmente, aqui estamos.

Típica manhã no dormitório feminino do 3º ano da Grifinória.

Bem, às sete e meia da manhã os únicos acordados no salão principal eram alguns maníacos que nem a Andy, que madrugavam sempre, e uns primeiranistas e segundanistas espalhados pelas quatro mesas. Entre esses maníacos madrugadores do inferno, estava Serena Eisenberg, sentada na mesa da Grifinória lendo um livro, enquanto remexia em seu mingau com a colher, distraidamente. Serena é minha amiga desde pequena. A história é a seguinte. O pai dela, Joseph Eisenberg, é auror. Ele foi da mesma turma da Academia que o meu pai, então sempre nos encontramos em todos os eventos do Ministério e festas mais formais, geralmente acabamos na mesma mesa. Serena tem duas irmãs mais velhas: Scarlett, que está no 7º ano da Sonserina e é monitora-chefe junto com Fred, e Vivian, que está no 5º ano e é monitora da Corvinal. As três costumavam brincar comigo quando éramos pequenas. Eu me dou bem com todas elas, mas amiga mesmo eu só sou da Serena, talvez porque sejamos mais perto em idade. Ela está no 4º ano, e como deu pra notar, é Grifinória. Ela tem essa quedinha pelo Al desde sempre, e além das irmãs dela eu sou a única que sabe oficialmente, embora eu ache que mais gente já percebeu. Eu sei que Rose sabe. Bem, Serena é realmente muito bonita, ela tem esse cabelo vermelho escuro, bem mais escuro que o meu, é quase um castanho-avermelhado, e grandes olhos cor de âmbar. Na verdade está mais para cor de uísque, se você olhar rápido pode achar que tem algo de avermelhado no castanho de seus olhos, embora seja um ano mais velha ela é um pouco mais baixa que eu, e ao contrário de mim e Liz ela não é uma tripa seca, ela é uma magra saudável, daquelas que não dá pra ver as costelas nas costas. (Espera, aí, não é pra tanto, não dá pra ver as MINHAS costelas nas minhas costas! Eu acho... Na Liz dá pra contar algumas...) Ela é bastante tímida e morre se um dia o Al descobrir que ela gosta dele.

Fiz sinal para as meninas e sentamos ao lado de Serena. Eu cutuquei seu ombro e ela levantou o rosto com uma careta, como se fosse dar uma bronca em quem tinha desconcentrado ela, mas quando me viu, deu um gritinho entusiasmado e me abraçou.

- Lily! Que bom te ver!

- Eu sei! Não tive tempo de falar com você, sabe como é, a correria e tal... – eu disse dramaticamente, brincando. Ela riu.

- Sei.

- Que está fazendo? – perguntei, espiando por cima de seu braço pro livro que ela lia.

- Ah, nada muito empolgante. Tenho que terminar de ler esse capítulo antes da aula de Aritmancia.

- Primeira aula do dia?

- Yep. Uma chatice só.

- Imagino.

Eu tinha aberto a boca pra falar alguma coisa, quando uma coruja apenas entrou voando pela janela aberta do salão principal e circulou pelo teto encantado por uns minutos, até que deu um rasante sobre nossas cabeças (Erika teve um ataque nesse momento, porque ela tinha acabado de fazer chapinha. Não me pergunte o que uma coisa tem a ver com outra.) e largou uma carta e um exemplar do Profeta Diário em cima da tigela de cereais da Liz, depois pousou na mesa e sem nem pedir permissão, afundou a cara no mingau da Serena, e começou a comer. Eu olhei pra coruja negra com nojo e choque. Obviamente, era o Dionísio. Ele entrou, se exibiu, foi rude com minhas amigas, roubou um prato de comida e ficou me lançando olhares mal humorados durante todo o tempo. Como é que um animal consegue se parecer tanto com meu irmão? Chega a assustar! Sacudi a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos e peguei a carta que Liz estendia pra mim.

- É a resposta da mamãe! – eu falei, sorrindo. Elas me olharam em confusão. Oops. Eu não tinha contado da coisa do Victor, e vendo seus olhares curiosos em cima de mim, algo me fez calar a boca antes que pudesse explicar. Por algum motivo, eu decidi deixar esse assunto só pra mim. Seria o nosso segredo. Meu e da minha mãe. – Eu mandei uma carta pra ela. Sabe? E chegou... A resposta. – eu disse, abaixando a cabeça e diminuindo o sorriso.

- E você ficou tão feliz assim? – quem me salvou foi surpreendentemente Serena, que apenas sorriu, e falou docemente.

- Você é muito amiga dos seus pais, né? – pobre menina ingênua, Deus abençoe sua alma pura.

- É. Sou. – eu falei, balançando a cabeça, sorrindo de volta. Minhas amigas apenas sacudiram os ombros e voltaram a comer seu café da manhã. Puxei o envelope para meu colo e abri, tirando a carta e lendo-a embaixo da mesa.

"_Querida, Lily_

_Desculpe a demora para responder, o Harpias esteve uma loucura, é aquele momento do ano em que precisamos revisar e renovar contratos, blá blá blá,, você sabe, papelada, papelada, uma burocracia... E seu pai esteve muito ocupado. Primeiro gostaria de dizer que estou com muitas saudades suas, Princesa. A casa não é a mesma coisa sem você ou o seus irmãos aqui. Certo que agora eu e seu pai temos a casa só pra nós, coisas boas estão acontecendo mais frequentemente, piscadela, piscadela. Tente chegar até o banheiro antes de vomitar, amor. Brincadeirinha, querida. Você sabe que eu adoro te deixar envergonhada, eu odiava quando minha mãe fazia isso, mas eu a perdôo completamente agora que descobri que é tão divertido!_

_Segundo: Quanto ao seu probleminha sonserino... AQUELE FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA! COMO ELE OUSA QUERER USAR A MINHA MENINIHA! COM QUEM ELE PENSA QUE ESTÁ LIDANDO! VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS UMA DE SUAS VADIAZINHAS DE RESERVA! ELE NÃO SABE COM QUEM SE METEU! OH, NÃO SABE MESMO! VOCÊ VAI SE VINGAR DELE E VAI AGORA! EU APÓIO SUA DECISÃO DO FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO E É CLARO QUE VAMOS ARMAR UMA VINGAÇA MALIGNA E CRUEL JUNTAS E JOGÁ-LA SEM DÓ OU PIEDADE EM CIMA DESTE PROTÓTIPO DE PEGADOR INESCRUPULOSO! É esse tipo de menino que vira o tipo de homem que eu mais odeio. E tudo bem, querida, já que você pediu, não irá envolver uma faca bem grande e os países baixos do menino. Até porque estou ficando velha demais pra essas coisas. Mas vamos pensar em algo melhor juntas, certo? _

_Seu pai está me olhando com medo neste momento. Acho que eu estou fazendo caretas de novo enquanto escrevo. Ele manda um beijo. E mande outros para seus irmãos também._

_Mandei uma cópia do Profeta Diário de Sexta-feira, olhe na página sete e vai entender porque fiz isso. Eu morri de rir, mas seu pai não achou muito engraçado, por algum motivo desconhecido. Ele também esteve de mau humor esses dias, claro que eu consigo deixar ele de bom humor rapidinho... Ahá! Olhe sua careta de nojo de novo! Eu não me canso de fazer isso!_

_Agora, querida, eu vou parar com a brincadeira e falar sério. James me escreveu contando sobre o que o aconteceu na sua aula de DCAT. Você é minha filha, e eu te conheço. Você tem o melhor e o pior de mim e do seu pai combinados, e por isso eu te entendo. Eu não vou começar sessão melosidade porque eu sei muito bem que isso só ia te irritar mais e te fazer parar de ler por aqui mesmo. Eu sei que você odeia super proteção como o seu pai, e você é forte como nós dois. Eu sei que você provavelmente já chorou tudo o que tinha pra chorar e já passou pra outra, então eu não vou te incomodar com o assunto, mas caso eu esteja errada e você ache que precisa falar comigo, só fale com a McGonagall e eu estou aí antes que você consiga dizer "Mãe, pare de me envergonhar na frente dos meus amigos." Bem, é uma frase grande, demoraria bem menos tempo que dizer isso._

_Te amo, Princesa._

_Mamãe (e papai, embora ele não tenha escrito nada)"_

Sorri para mim mesma. Minha mãe era a melhor mãe do mundo. Quero dizer, que outra mãe te ajuda a planejar uma vingança contra o garoto que você esteve a fim por uns tempos até descobrir que ele estava te usando? Ela nem me deu o sermão "deixe as coisas pra lá", e a "vingança dói mais em você do que nos outros, no final das contas." Ela parte pro ataque junto comigo. Também não pegou no meu pé com relação ao que aconteceu em DCAT. Ela me entende como ninguém. Nunca ia crescer, é claro, ela ia ter dezessete anos mentais pra sempre, mas era exatamente por isso que ela era tão legal. Você nunca veria minha mãe sendo uma hipócrita, porque ela lembra exatamente como é ser adolescente e sentir o que a gente sente e fazer as coisas que fazemos, e não nos julga por isso. Nos ajuda.

Adoro minha mãe. Suspirei, guardei a carta no bolso e peguei o profeta. Abri na página que ela tinha dito pra abrir, e levei um susto com o que vi. Tinha um homem baixinho com o que parecia ser um braço quebrado, já que estava em uma posição estranha, e estava gritando com o meu pai, que o encarava incrédulo. Vários paparazzi e homens de terno e maleta na mão na volta deles. Eu levei os olhos até a manchete, onde se podia ler em letras garrafais: "HOMEM PROCESSA HARRY POTTER POR SALVAR SUA VIDA". Corri a ler a reportagem. Aparentemente meu pai salvou um imbecil que queria se matar, e agora ele está nos processando porque não queria ser salvo. Entendi tanto porque minha mãe tinha se matado de rir, quanto porque meu pai estava de mau humor. Eu não sabia se ria ou se ficava com raiva, então eu escolhi a incredulidade. O que diabos aquele homem estava pensando? Que idiota! Processar o meu pai? O meu pai, que salvou o mundo, que praticamente manda no Ministério da Magia, que é o cara mais influente da face da Terra desde Dumbledore, que é podre de rico e tem mais advogados do que as pessoas tem roupas no armário! Meu pai? Fala sério. O cara tava frito. Joguei o jornal na mesa e puxei minha tigela com salada de frutas, notando que Dionísio já tinha se mandado. Cada uma que me aparece...

- LILS! – olhei pro lado e vi James correndo na minha direção. Al estava mais pra trás, Rose com ele. Ele tinha aquela cara de sono dele de quando o cérebro não pegou no tranco ainda. Quando sentou do meu lado ainda encarava a mesa de olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta. Serena começou a corar, e continuou corando e quando vi ela era um tomate!

- Fala, James. – eu disse pra ele, sem desviar os olhos da Serena. – S, você tá bem? – eu sussurrei pra ela, que balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo freneticamente e depois enterrou o nariz no livro de Transfiguração. Revirei os olhos. Eu falei que ela era tímida.

- Marquei os testes para o time de quadribol pra amanhã de manhã. – eu fiquei encarando ele.

- E...? Por que você tá me dizendo isso? Não é como se eu fosse tentar nem nada. – ele se sentou no banco, na minha frente e roubou a minha tigela de salada de frutas.

- Sei lá, achei que você ia querer ver. O Nate vai estar lá. – e começou a comer a minha salada de frutas! Eu falei que aquele diabo de coruja era o clone perdido do James! Talvez era disso que o Lewis estava falando quando ele disse que somos cobaias de uma grande experiência. Talvez eles roubem nossos cérebros, copiem eles, e depois nos devolvem, e colocam a cópia em um animal e assim ficamos com um de nós em um bicho! Sinistro, cara! Sinistríssimo! Peraí, o James falou alguma coisa sobre o Nate?

- Nate? Que que tem o Nate? Me dá minha salada de frutas! – eu mandei, me inclinando sobre a mesa pra tentar recuperá-la.

- O Nate vai tá lá. – ele falou, dando de ombros e puxando a tigela pra longe de mim.

- E daí? – perguntei, me inclinando mais.

- Sei lá, só achei que você ia querer ir lá torcer pra ele. – ele puxou mais pra longe.

- Pra quê eu iria ir torcer pra ele? E achei que ele já tivesse no time. – eu estava praticamente em cima da mesa agora. Ainda bem que estava usando a capa, ou os primeiranistas da Sonserina estariam tendo uma visão privilegiada da minha calcinha de florzinhas. – E por que está marcando os testes tão tarde? Você não devia ter feito isso, tipo, na segunda semana de aula?

- O time não vai mudar, Lily, entendeu? Eu vou fazer todo mundo tentar de novo, pra calar a boca dos perdedores que depois vão chorar as pitangas pro Neville dizendo que não foi justo. Claro que o pessoal antigo vai ganhar as posições, já que são os melhores. Até porque, precisamos de um goleiro. Mas não vai ser problema. O Danny vai se candidatar e ele é bom. E já que o Al vai voltar como apanhador, Roxy vai voltar ao seu posto de artilheira, eu quero ver se ela acerta o passo com a Gabi, que vai provavelmente ficar com a outra vaga. E aí, vai ir ver?

- Pra que eu ia querer ver testes de quadribol? Eu nem gosto muito de quadribol! E o time já está todo montado, isso é uma palhaçada.

- Mentira, você é louca por quadribol! Eu lembro muito bem que foi você que implorou pro papai nos levar no último jogo da temporada dos Cannons contra os Tornados ano passado! E quanto a por que você veria os testes? Idiotas sem talento nenhum em uma Nimbus 2000 tentando ganhar do nosso time? O time que ganhou a taça ano passado? E o retrasado? E o re-retrasado? Vamos lá, Lily, vai ser divertido! – eu suspirei e me sentei.

- Você me ganhou no momento que falou idiotas em Nimbus 2000. – ele sorriu.

- Sabia que você ia gostar. Tchau, maninha! – ele disse, jogando a tigela pra mim, finalmente. Eu sorri e estava pronta para comer minha salada de fruta quando vi que ela estava vazia. Eu levantei a cabeça pra gritar com o James no momento em que ele levantava os polegares fazendo sinal de positivo para alguém na porta. Alguém com cabelo loiro.

- Você precisa fazer alguma coisa, Lily. – Rose me falou, suspirando profundamente.

- O que?

Levantei minha cabeça do livro que estava lendo e encarei Rose confusa. Estávamos no salão comunal depois do jantar, e eu estava concentradíssima na minha leitura que era – pasmem – Shakespeare! É Hamlet. Eu descolei na biblioteca, na sessão de Estudo dos Trouxas. Eu estava certa. Um monte de gente morre e de jeitos estúpidos e aleatórios. Ainda não cheguei no final, mas tenho certeza que todo mundo vai morrer. Do jeito que a coisa está indo, meu bem... Eu estava tão interessada que nem prestei atenção no que a Rose estava falando, e pela cara feia que ela fez pra mim, ela estava falando há algum tempo...

- Desculpe. Eu estava lendo. – seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Porra, eu sou tão burra assim? Ela sorriu pra mim pedindo desculpas, não sei se por ter notado que o olhar dela me ofendeu, ou se por ter interrompido minha leitura. De qualquer forma... – Que você estava dizendo?

- O Al, Lily! Vocês precisam dar um jeito!

- No que? Eu acho que ele é bem bonzinho do jeito que é. – eu falei, sacudindo os ombros. Ela suspirou.

- Lily, Chelsea Illidge tentou agarrar ele hoje e ele saiu correndo.

- Eu não culpo ele, aquela garota é um horror!

- Lily, não é essa a questão! Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não se faça de burra porque eu sei muito bem que você não é! – suspirei profundamente e fechei meu livro, jogando-o na mesinha em frente à minha poltrona. Sim, eu sabia do que ela tava falando.

Meu irmão Al tem um pequeno probleminha.

Ele tem... Medo de garotas.

Ele não é gay, tá legal! Muito pelo contrário, meu irmãozinho é muito macho! A vida dele é quadribol, cerveja amanteigada, quadribol, cuidar de mim, quadribol, Hogsmeade, quadribol, quadribol, QUADRIBOL! E isso deve significar alguma coisa, não? Mas também não teria problema se ele fosse gay! Eu realmente não me importaria, nem ninguém na família, nós somos muito compreensivos, nós temos filhos de lobisomens, veelas, encrenqueiros, nerds e todo o tipo de pessoa e todo mundo é família, um gay não seria muito diferente. Até porque eu conheço o Tio Justin, o amigo gay da mamãe e ele é simplesmente o máximo! Me manda roupas da grife dele, ensinou Rose e eu a nos maquiarmos e aparece em fins de semana aleatórios pra fazer minhas sobrancelhas e pintar minhas unhas, ele é totalmente apaixonado por mim no jeito criador/musa. Ele sempre diz que todas as suas coleções são inspiradas em mim. Mamãe diz que ele é completamente maluco, e eu concordo, mas isso não o deixa menos legal.

Okay! Eu sei que desviei do assunto! De volta pro Al!

Não, o Al não é gay, é que ele teve experiências passadas bem... Traumáticas.

O negócio é o seguinte, sabe como o Al se parece com o papai? Como ele é o clone do papai? Imagine Alzinho em seus onze aninhos chegando na escola e sendo atacado por uma manada de setimanistas que tem taras pelo meu pai. É isso que aconteceu. Desde então ele tem um trauma. Cada vez que uma garota se aproxima dele de uma forma... Mais... Romântica, coloquemos assim, ele sai correndo. O primeiro beijo dele foi um acidente. Ele tropeçou e caiu de boca em cima de uma menina, literalmente. E os outros dois que vieram depois eu tenho certeza que foram taradas que agarraram ele. Então, é, o Alzinho tem um problema sério. Isso não era tão importante quando ele tinha doze anos, treze até que não, catorze ainda vai, mas aos quinze isso é meio preocupante. Eu entendo o que a Rose quer dizer.

- E o que eu devo fazer, Rose? Botar ele na terapia? O menino é traumatizado!

- Não sei, Lily! Mas ele precisa superar esse trauma. Ele não pode passar o resto da vida com medo de garotas!

- Se eu tentar hipnose? – sugeri e ela me olhou de boca aberta, incrédula. – Tá bom, tá bom, má idéia.

- Péssima idéia, Lilian!

- Tá legal, não te enlouquece! – eu falei, massageando as têmporas. – Okay, eu vou fazer o seguinte. Eu vou falar com o James, você fala com o Scorp, e entre nós quatro a gente deve achar uma solução.

- Alguém falou James? – eu ouvi uma vozinha aguda e levemente histérica que eu achei que pertencia à Brittany Foster. A namorada do meu irmão. Calma, meninas. James Potter não foi domado. Ela é namorada dele. Ele não é namorado dela. É um relacionamento de uma só via, se você entende o que eu quero dizer.

- É... – eu disse hesitante. Eu tinha um pouco de pena da Brittany. Ela tentava demais ser a garota do James, mas no fundo sabia que ele não ficaria com ela se achasse alguém mais gostosa. Ela era especialmente legal comigo, acho que tinha esperança que eu pudesse interceder a seu favor com o James, mas na boa, por mais pena que eu tenha, eu não tenho nenhum controle sobre a vida do meu irmão, e conhecendo ele como só uma irmãzinha menor conhece um irmão mais velho, eu sei que ela não é a garota pra ele. Não, James precisa ser domado. Ele é o tipo de cara que precisa de alguém para dar um tapa na cara dele e dizer não. O dia que alguém fizer isso ele tá perdido.

- Você viu ele? Estive o procurando a semana inteira! Mas ele está me evitando!

- Desculpe, Britt, não sei não. – falei, com uma careta de desculpas. Ela suspirou e se sentou no sofá ao meu lado, parecendo prestes a chorar.

- Ah, Lily, eu acho que ele não gosta mais de mim... – eu sorri com pena, dando palmadinhas reconfortantes em sua mão, omitindo o fato de que meu irmão nunca realmente gostou dela.

- Ah, Jay... – ouvimos uma outra voz feminina dizer. Todas olhamos para a entrada do salão comunal, onde James acabava de entrar meio enroscado em Gabi Hart, e falava alguma coisa no seu ouvido, que a fazia se dissolver em risadinhas.

- JAMES! – Brittany gritou, de olhos arregalados. Os dois agarradinhos pararam de supetão, olhando para ela como criancinhas pegas com o a mão no pote de biscoitos antes do jantar.

- Tiffany! – meu irmão exclamou surpreso. Os olhos da Britt se encheram de lágrimas.

- É Brittany!

- Eu sabia! – ele disse, apontando pra ela. Ela se levantou e saiu correndo para o dormitório, chorando. Eu lhe lancei um olhar feio e ele deu de ombros como se disesse "que é?". E depois abriu um sorriso. – Boas notícias, todo mundo! Eu e Gabi estamos namorando! – ele anunciou para as pessoas que ainda estavam no salão comunal e ela começou com suas risadinhas novamente. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas ceticamente.

- Namorando. – eu falei baixinho para só a Rose me escutar. – Sei. Vamos ver quanto esse vai durar.

- Menos que os outros, é a Gabi, afinal de contas.

Gabriela Hart é a nossa pequena aspirante a modelo. Ela é a típica "garota gostosa da escola", com aquele corpo de matar definido por quadribol que todas temos inveja, alta – quase da altura do James pra você ter uma noção e meu irmão está beirando os seus 1,80m – longos cabelos lisos que vão até a cintura em um loiro sedoso e perfeito, e olhos azuis-esverdeados. Ela é muito bonita, é claro, mas é um pouco sem sal, pro meu gosto. Muito típica. Falta um quê a mais. Ela é uma setimanista, um ano acima do meu irmão, e é a artilheira do time de quadribol da Grifinória, e uma das boas. É a melhor amiga da Roxy e tem a fama de ser tão galinha quanto o meu irmão. Você já viu aonde este relacionamento vai, não é? Todos ficamos encarando o casal feliz ainda meio enroscado na entrada em um silêncio mortal e chocado. E depois Fred gritou:

- Façam suas apostas, garotos e garotas! Quanto esse relacionamento vai durar! Os mais corajosos podem sugerir o motivo! – James colocou o dedo do meio pra ele, mas Gabi começou a rir. Logo todo mundo estava fazendo festa. Afinal de contas, relacionamento condenado ou não, dois dos melhores artilheiros da história da Grifinória estavam juntos, e isso era motivo para comemorar. Mesmo que estivessem apostando em "próximo fim de semana" discretamente. Danny e Alex não pareciam muito contentes com a "cunhada", e o tempo todo ficaram debochando do jeitinho extremamente feminino e risadinho da Gabi. Torci o nariz.

- Eu aposto que os dois vão trair um ao outro e tentar terminar. – eu murmurei, fazendo Rose sorrir e balançar a cabeça divertida.

- Ciúmes, Lily?

- Do James? – eu perguntei, levantando a sobrancelha. – Querida, ele não fica tempo o suficiente com as garotas para eu poder desenvolver meu ciúme. – ela suspirou.

- Verdade. Não quero nem ver como vai ser quando o Hugo começar a namorar. – ela disse como se fosse a própria mãe dele e nós duas ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

- Ele ficou com a Sam Maddison semana passada. – eu informei e tive que rir da cara de puro choque da Rose.

- O QUE? – eu ainda estava rindo dela quando Raphael Austburry, aquele menino bonitinho que é monitor junto com a Rose, sentou-se do lado dela e os dois começaram a conversar sobre Aritmancia. Ela prontamente me ignorou e virou toda a sua atenção pra ele. Revirei os olhos. Monitores. Eles flertam conversando sobre Aritmancia, que coisa mais esquisita e horrorosa. Sim, porque dava pra ver pela linguagem corporal que eles estavam flertando. Os sorrisos, a inclinação da cabeça, as risadinhas, aquelas coisas. Eu imaginei que isso acabaria acontecendo, afinal de contas eles realmente tem aquele monte de patrulhas pra fazer juntos e tudo o mais. Mas na boa, Aritmancia? Brochante, cara. Simplesmente brochante.

Peguei meu Hamlet, andei até o canto onde James e Gabi se agarravam sem nem um pingo de vergonha e cutuquei o ombro da Gabi. Do jeito que estavam abraçados era difícil saber onde um terminava e o outro começava. Ela levantou a cabeça pra me olhar e eu sorri falsamente.

- Quando terminar de tentar sugar os intestinos do meu irmão pela boca, poderia dizer pra ele que eu preciso falar com ele? Urgente. É sobre o Al. – ela corou um pouco e meu irmão saiu debaixo dela, se apressando em dar uma tapeada na aparência, pra parecer menos que eles estavam se comendo ali, só que ainda de roupa.

- Que que foi, Lily? Não podia esperar?

- Seu irmão tem um problema bem grave. Você julga o quanto isso deve esperar.

- Ele teve um problema grave por cinco anos, mais cinco minutos não iam doer! – eu o encarei friamente.

- Tchau, James. – eu fiz sinal de ir embora, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Tá legal, tá legal, tô ouvindo, fala!

- Depois eu falo com você, Jay. – Gabi falou, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e se afastando pra falar com outras setimanistas. Eu a encarei com nojo.

- A gente tem que dar um jeito no probleminha do Al. – ele parou, respirou fundo, depois passou as mãos pelo cabelo, arrepiando-os ainda mais. Ele fazia isso quando pensava.

- Tá eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, e aí eu te falo, tá?

- Tá. Pode voltar a se engolir com a Gabi. – eu disse, torcendo o nariz. Ele de novo, segurou meu braço, e me virou pra encará-lo.

- Espera aí, que nojinho todo é esse? Achei que você gostasse da Gabi!

- Não! Eu _não me importava_ com a Gabi. Como amiga da Roxy. Como sua namorada é outra história. – ele meio que riu.

- Quê? Você tá com ciúmes?

- Não, James. Como eu poderia quando você não fica tempo com elas pra eu aprender direito o nome das garotas? – ele me encarou em uma mistura entre decepção e raiva.

- Como é que você sabe que dessa vez não vai ser diferente? A gente tá namorando, sabia?

- Grande bosta, você já namorou outras vezes. E como eles acabaram? Maaaal... – eu falei em uma vozinha cantante. Ele arrepiou os cabelos de novo e colocou as mãos na cintura, meio bravo.

- Porra, Lily, que merda, sabia? Dá pra ter um pouquinho de fé? E se eu gostar da Gabi? Você já pensou nisso?

- Se você gostar da Gabi então azar o seu.

- Você realmente não quer que eu fique com ela, não é? – eu o encarei por um segundo, depois cruzei os braços e levantei o queixo, desafiando-o.

- Não quero mesmo! Eu acho que ela não é a garota pra você! E daí? O que te importa? – ele me olhou com algo que poderia passar por tristeza.

- Que merda, Lils, você é minha irmã! É importante pra mim o que você pensa, sabia?

Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. Quero dizer, ele nunca tinha nem me apresentado as garotas com quem ele saía, que dirá me perguntar o que eu achava delas! O que eu sabia eu sabia pelas fofocas do castelo, e geralmente eu procurava não escutar. Uma coisa é conhecer a "namorada" do seu irmão, outra coisa é ouvir os detalhes de o quão ele é bom na cama, é simplesmente uma coisa que você não quer saber. Mas agora isso! Ele estava diferente desde o meu incidente com o Bicho-papão. Ele ainda era o canalha completo que sempre foi, você viu o que ele fez com a pobre da Britney, digo, Brittany. Mas ele está diferente comigo. Parece que está sendo mais atencioso, mais... Mais Tio Ron pra Mamãe, entende? Tipo, claro que ele não me ignora nem nada assim, ele É meu irmão mais velho, e tá sempre com um olho em mim pra ver se eu não estou fazendo merda, mas é diferente. Parece que ele está se importando mais.

- Que seja, James. – eu falei, suspirando e massageando as têmporas. – Escuta, faz o que você quiser, a vida é sua, eu não vou me meter.

- Tá, Lilian, se a Gabi não é pra mim então quem é? – ele falou, um pouco irritado. Eu dei de ombros e comecei a gesticular.

- Eu sei lá, James! Alguém que faça você gostar dela de verdade, e não só usá-la e jogá-la fora! Alguém que saiba que você é mais! – ele fez cara de confusão.

- Mais?

- É, James, eu sei que pra você deve ser novidade, mas você não é só o gostosão do time de quadribol, tá sacando? Você é inteligente e pode realmente ser alguém na vida se se der o trabalho de tentar! E as garotas com quem você anda, Jay... Acho que dá pra achar senhoras mais respeitáveis girando a bolsinha em Londres.

- Não é pra tanto, Lilian.

- Pelo menos elas não trabalham em público. – eu disse ironicamente.

- Não sei não, talvez se você pagar uma taxa a mais... – ele falou, pensativo, e eu dei um tapa nele.

- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! – eu fiquei encarando ele e ele me encarando, e logo, antes que a gente pudesse se controlar, já estávamos sorrindo e depois rindo e depois tendo crises de riso rolando no carpete. Não literalmente, é claro.

- Falou, Lils. – ele disse, quando conseguimos recuperar o fôlego. – Então quando você achar essa garota maravilhosa e perfeita você me chama e eu vou dar uma olhada. Enquanto isso eu fico com as senhoras respeitáveis de Londres. – ele disse debochadamente. Eu sacudi a cabeça, levemente desapontada e também um pouco brava.

- Escuta o que eu tô te falando. Um dia você vai achar uma garota especial, que tenha aquele quê a mais que a Gabi não tem, que a faz diferente de todas as outras, e você vai se apaixonar e eu vou torcer pra que ela faça você passar pelo que você fez a coitada da Brittany passar. Porque você é um canalha, James. Você é meu irmão, e eu te amo, mas você é um canalha completo! E essa garota vai te ensinar uma lição. E quando você aprender a ser gente... – eu olhei seriamente pra ele – Case-se com ela. – ele começou a rir.

- Você é doida, Lily. – eu dei de ombros.

- Talvez. – ficamos em silêncio por um minuto e eu falei naturalmente – A propósito, você lembra que nós temos aquela Tia Macumbeira pelo lado dos Weasley né? – ele me olhou e arregalou os olhos.

- Você não lançou uma praga em mim, né? – eu o olhei misteriosamente e sorri.

- Boa noite, James! – falei e me levantei, subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

- Lily, espera! Você não lançou né?

- Durma bem! – gritei lá de cima.

- Droga, Lily, me responde!

- Bons sonhos!

Haha. Sucker.

Eu estava tendo sonhos muito bons com Chuck Sloan e cervejas amanteigadas quando tive que acordar. Andy estava me sacudindo como louca e gritando. Eu tinha ficado acordada até as três da manhã na noite anterior terminando meu dever de casa, e estava louca de sono. Me acordar às sete num sábado é simplesmente cruel. É claro que dadas as circunstâncias a minha primeira reação foi puxar minha varinha da cabeceira e lançar uma azaração aleatória mal mirada que acabou ricocheteando quando bateu na parede e voando pra janela aberta. Achei ter ouvido alguém gritar lá embaixo, mas não posso ter certeza. Quando finalmente acordei, Andy estava no meio de um monólogo sobre lançar azarações em suas melhores amigas, que eu prontamente ignorei, me levantando e me enfiando no banheiro para tomar banho.

Depois que estava propriamente vestida (aquele meu jeans extra-apertado que eu tenho que pular pra conseguir fechar o zíper que minha mãe me deu de Natal (vê se pode, uma mãe dar um presente desses pra filha) e uma blusa de manga comprida preta que dizia "If you could read my mind you wouldn't be smiling" em branco (N/A: Traduzindo: Se você pudesse ler minha mente, você não estaria sorrindo) eu consegui me lembrar que eu tinha sido tão rudemente acordada porque hoje era o dia da droga dos testes pro time de quadribol que eu prometi pro James que ia.

- Eu não quero ir, Andy, eu quero ficar dormindo. – eu reclamei enquanto descia para o salão comunal. Andy estava ao meu lado, me arrastando escada abaixo, vestida como se fosse passar as férias na casa da vó dela. Andy tem esse estilo certinho de menininha da mamãe que a faz usar saias bonitinhas pelo joelho e blusas de botão.

- Você prometeu, Lily! – ela me lembrou.

- Grande coisa... Já quebrei promessas antes... – murmurei, esfregando os olhos. Ela parou de supetão no meio da escada e eu quase tropecei.

- COMO É LILY POTTER? – eu arregalei os olhos, me dando conta do que tinha falado e me virei pra ela, completamente acordada agora.

- Não as suas promessas, Andy, eu quis dizer essas promessinhas bobinhas pro James e pro Al, essas coisinhas sem sentido. Te acalma, queridinha. – ela estreitou os olhos pra mim, como se estivesse decidindo se acreditava ou não em mim, mas continuou descendo as escadas. Bem, ela teria que acreditar, era verdade!

- Você é tão egoísta as vezes que me pergunto como veio parar na Grifinória. – ela resmungou e eu ri.

- Ah, você sabe, o chapéu seletor deu uma olhada na minha cabeça e achou que eu fosse enlouquecer os sonserinos. E os lufa-lufas. E os corvinais. Ele disse que eu precisava estar com loucos como eu. – eu falei sorrindo, e ela desmanchou a carranca e sorriu levemente.

- Cala a boca.

Sentamos na mesa da Grifinória pra tomar café ao mesmo tempo que Nate entrava no salão principal com seus trajes de quadribol. Nota mental: Ele realmente fica um gato com aquele uniforme. Ele olhou em volta do salão, procurando alguma coisa, e seus olhos pararam em mim por um segundo, antes de acharem o James a umas cinco pessoas de mim. Ele andou pelo corredor e gritou um "Oi, maluca!" quando passou por mim, indo até meu irmão mais velho pra falar que estava tudo pronto pros testes. Quando os dois passaram de novo por mim para sair do salão eu gritei um "Boa sorte, esquisito!" e o James piscou pra mim. Ele estava sendo muito estranho, ultimamente. Tipo, o James É estranho, mas MAIS estranho que normal, deu pra entender? Principalmente quando envolvia o Nate. Ele tá aprontando alguma...

- BOM DIA, MEU POVO! CURVEM-SE À MINHA SUPERIORIDADE! – Elizabeth disse, parando na nossa frente de braços abertos. O modelito hoje era uma calça jeans capri, com uma regata preta e um casaquinho branco com listras pretas e essas botas azuis de salto alto e cadarços brancos. Eu falei que ela se vestia estranho até pra um trouxa. Tinha aqueles óculos enormes de armação branca e o cabelo preso em uma colinha que espetava pra tudo quanto era lado. Ela estava fofa no seu jeito esquisito.

- Não estou vendo sua coroa, ó, Rainha da Inglaterra. – Andy disse, ironicamente e Liz deu de ombros.

- Está guardada é claro, você não espera que eu use aquele trambolho todo dia, certo? Quinze quilos de diamante e rubis pesam, sabia? – ela disse com naturalidade e nós três começamos a rir.

- Café? – "ofereci" apontando para a mesa. Ela sentou-se e começou a comer uma maçã.

- Estou de dieta. – explicou. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Liz, você é dois quilos mais magra que eu e minha mãe me chama de tripa seca.

- Mães sempre acham que seus filhos são muito magros. – ela explicou.

- Eu consigo contar suas costelas, Elizabeth. – eu falei, ceticamente. Ela parou pra pensar por um segundo e depois atirou a maçã longe.

- Você está certa, eu estou louca por uma panqueca, onde está? – começamos a rir dela, e apontamos para a direita. Foi nesse momento que James voltou correndo pela porta do salão e veio na minha direção. Ele parou na minha frente, ofegando, e apontou para o suco que eu tava tomando. Eu levantei a sobrancelha, mas alcancei a taça mesmo assim. Depois que ele tinha tomado todo o meu suco, ele respirou fundo e sorriu:

- Você vai lá agora, né? – eu fiquei olhando pra ele por um minuto inteiro antes de responder.

- Você quase se matou correndo pra me perguntar se eu vou ver seus testezinhos idiotas? – ele deu de ombros.

- É.

- Eu disse que ia, James, eu vou! Qual é o seu problema? Você está muito esquisito ultimamente.

- EU? Problema nenhum. Está tudo ótimo. – ele disse nervosamente. James mentia como um advogado, mas ele desmanchava na minha frente. Eu sempre pude dizer quando meus irmãos estavam mentindo. Todos os meus irmãos. Teddy, Scorp, Danny e Alex incluídos.

- Você fez uma aposta com o Fred, não fez? – eu falei, suspirando. Ele sorriu e apontou pra mim.

- É isso! É! Foi isso mesmo! Eu apostei com o Fred que você ia, e ele disse que você não ia, e...

- VOCÊ TÁ MENTINDO! – eu gritei pra ele, apontando para seu nariz.

- Não tô não! – ele disse, passando o dedo pela gola da camisa como se quisesse afrouxá-la.

- Tá sim!

- Não estou não, Lilian!

- Tá sim, James!

- Não estou... Não... – ele parou, olhando para algo acima do meu ombro direito. Eu o encarei em confusão. Por que ele tinha parado? Ele me respondeu a seguir com outra pergunta. – Quem é _ela_?

Olhei para trás. Quem acabava de entrar no salão principal e estava passando por nós naquele momento era uma monitora do sexto ano. Ela estava com o Scorp, o Al e a Rose, mas era visível que o Scorpius era o link entre os três. Era Angelica Donovan, monitora do sexto ano da _Sonserina. _Eu olhei pra cara do James. Ele estava com a boca aberta e uma expressão de cachorrinho assustado. Olhei de novo para ela. Bem, eu suponho que ele tem o direito de estar agindo como um idiota. Ela É muito bonita, afinal de contas. Mais que isso. Ela é absolutamente linda. Tem longos cabelos negros como tinta preta, perfeitamente lisos que de alguma forma se enrolam em cachos nas pontas e caem em suas costas acompanhando a silhueta elegante e contrastando com a pele de porcelana. Os profundos olhos azuis lembravam a cor do Pacífico e tinham um quê de arteiro neles. Ela parecia brilhar em uma luz prateada que tinha um efeito calmante. Andava com as costas eretas e um ar superior sem arrogância que exigia respeito. Não parecia que ela estava se exibindo, ou que achava que era a dona do mundo. Parecia simplesmente que tinham dado o mundo pra ela e ela o comandava porque era seu dever. A beleza dela combina com a do Scorpius. Clássica e perfeita e completamente _sonserina._

O meu sonho no verão voltou a toda pra minha cabeça, e a conversa que eu tive com o James ontem também. Eu franzi o cenho. Será...?

- Ah, Angieee, vai ser divertido! – ouvi Scorp resmungar com ela, implorando por alguma coisa. Ela respondeu com uma voz melodiosa e divertida:

- Ah, claro, deve ser mesmo muito divertido invadir os testes de quadribol das outras casas, Scorp! Foi assim que eu te eduquei? – ela disse ralhando, mas sorria.

- Mas eles não se importam! – ele falou, defendendo seu ponto de vista. – Veja com quem eu ando! – ele disse, apontando pra Rose e Al, e os abraçando pelos ombros. – Eu sou praticamente um grifinório! – ele disse abrindo um sorriso angelical. Ela começou a rir e balançou a cabeça, divertida.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy... Não me dê esse desgosto! – ela falou brincando. Ele fez uma careta.

- Você não é nada divertida, Angie.

- Ser divertida não é o meu trabalho, sabia?

- Perfeitamente. – ele resmungou com um biquinho. Ela deu um tapa nele rindo.

- Seu bobo! Vai pros seus amigos grifinórios então! Já que eles são tão divertidos!

- Talvez eu vá!

- Talvez você deva! – ela disse, e os dois começaram a rir de novo. Aí chegou uma sextanista morena da sonserina que eu achava que se chamava Dawn Lennox e as duas saíram para a mesa da Sonserina para tomar café, enquanto Scorp, Al e Rose conversavam no meio do "corredor".

Olhei para a minha frente e James estava atirado no banco, com metade do corpo em cima da mesa e o rosto apoiado na mão. Ele seguia a garota com os olhos e parecia estar... Babando. Eu lhe cutuquei. Ele não fez nada. Eu cutuquei de novo. Ele suspirou. Eu estalei os dedos. Ele piscou. Eu apertei o nariz dele. Ele gritou comigo.

- Tá louca, Lilian?

- Tá apaixonado, Jamsie? – eu perguntei, sorrindo maldosa. Ele ficou vermelho e começou a berrar coisas como "Tá louca?" "Você não bate bem!" "Tá doente?" e "Até parece!" depois começou a resmungar como ele nunca ia se apaixonar e que só porque a garota era gostosa não significava que ele tava a fim dela e bla bla bla bla bla e saiu do salão principal puto da cara.

- O quê que deu nele? – Liz perguntou, quando nós três olhávamos para a forma dele sumindo de vista pelas portas principais.

- Cara... – eu resmunguei, rindo para mim mesma. – Obrigada Tia Vadoma¹! – elas me olharam em confusão, mas eu continuei rindo.

O dia estava lindo, não poderíamos ter pedido tempo melhor para os testes. Pouco vento, céu azul e um sol quente demais para Outubro deram o ar da graça quando nos dirigíamos para o campo de quadribol. Não estávamos sozinhas. Vários alunos da Grifinória nos acompanharam, alguns com vassouras na mão, outros cochichando entre si e especulando sobre quem estaria tentando sua chance. Quase senti pena dos concorrentes. James não pretendia mudar nenhum de seus jogadores. Dava pra notar que várias das garotas segurando vassouras não levavam a coisa a sério, pelas risadinhas que davam sem parar, seguidas de comentários sobre o tórax bem definido do meu irmão, o que é totalmente nojento e eu adoraria apagar essas coisas de minha cabeça. Estou traumatizada.

Bem, pelo menos por uma coisa eu tinha que dar crédito à Gabi. Ela levava quadribol tão a sério quanto meu irmão. Mesmo se dissolvendo em risinhos histéricos cada vez que o James chegava a um raio de cinco quilômetros dela, quando ela entrou no campo de quadribol tinha uma expressão decidida e concentrada. Mesmo quando James apareceu, segurando uma folha de papel com os nomes dos candidatos e olhou pra ela, eles só sacudiram a cabeça um pro outro, como um cumprimento e ele voltou ao "modo capitão". Sentamos nas arquibancadas e ficamos vendo o campo encher.

- Okay todo mundo! Primeiranistas, pessoas de outras casas e admiradoras, queiram retirar-se, por favor. – ele gritou, e um grupinho de aluninhos do primeiro ano, incluindo uns dois corvinais e uma lufa-lufa saíram. As "admiradoras" ficaram se rindo todas e ele lhes lançou um sorriso derrete-todas. – Mais tarde, meninas, o negócio aqui é sério. – elas saíram, mandando beijos.

- Nossa. – eu falei pra Andy. – Dessa vez é recorde! Não durou doze horas! – o comentário do James sobre o "mais tarde" passou totalmente despercebido pela sua "namorada" já que ela estava ocupada demais dando em cima de um dos candidatos a batedor do sétimo ano.

- Não, teve aquela vez que ele declarou que estava namorando aquela corvinal e deu um fora nela sete minutos depois. – Andy lembrou.

- Ah, é. – eu disse, me lembrando de tal ocasião. Ele apostou com o Danny e o Alex que conseguia uma namorada em menos de dez minutos. Ele chegou na menina, pediu pra namorar, sugou até as tripas dela pela boca na frente do salão principal inteiro e depois deu um fora nela. "Achei que fosse outra pessoa, desculpe." Como elas ainda caem na dele, eu não sei.

- Talvez eles tenham aquele tipo de relação esquisita e liberal onde os dois transam com pessoas diferentes. – Liz sugeriu – Como se chama? Swing? – acrescentou com uma careta pensativa. Eu me sacudi em um calafrio e Andy começou a rir.

- Wow, isso deixa bastante de vocês aqui ainda! – James disse, olhando as mais ou menos trinta pessoas espalhadas pelo campo. Ele fez uma careta de quem está detestando o que vinha pela frente - Se dividam em dez! – as pessoas fizeram como ele mandou, e ele jogou a prancheta com nomes no chão, pegando a vassoura. – Vocês! – apontou para o primeiro grupo. – No ar! – gritou, subindo ele próprio na vassoura e levantando vôo.

Isso foi aparentemente uma boa decisão, já que dos três grupos, apenas nossos antigos jogadores, o Danny, e uns cinco outros eram bons. Tinham uns dois ou três que eram passáveis, e ainda tinha uns outros que deus me livre, eu era melhor que eles, e devo lembrar que eu sou a negação em quadribol da família! Eram esses os mais divertidos. Eu tinha que agradecer James por ter insistido tanto para eu vir, eu estava me divertindo horrores! Houve vários acidentes, é claro, e o James teve que se segurar para não rir em vários deles, como quando um grupo de segundanistas subiu em algumas das Nimbus 2000 da escola, levantaram vôo e ficaram voando em círculos, pra cima e pra baixo, sem sair do lugar, como perfeitos idiotas em vassouras de brinquedo que não voam a mais de um metro do chão. Ou quando Ferdinand Bickerton perdeu controle da vassoura e deu de cara nas balizas. E ainda quando Nate mirou "mal" um balaço na cara de Tracey Dallas e ele perdeu alguns dentes. Acho que foi de propósito. Nate não vai com a cara do Dallas desde o ano passado, eu não sei porque, mas de um dia pro outro, BUM! Eles se odeiam. Vai entender. De qualquer forma, já que Tracey dava em cima de mim ocasionalmente, James fez questão de não parecer nem um pouquinho preocupado, e pela cara de medo que o coitado do Dallas fez, ele deve ter lembrado-o que um balaço seria o menor de seus problemas se ele fosse visto me enchendo o saco de novo.

As vezes eu amo meus irmãos.

Tudo foi como planejado. Todo o time antigo voltou para suas posições e Danny entrou para o time com um honroso marco de 6 gols defendidos de 6 atentados. E olha que o sexto nem deveria ter acontecido. A Roxy se empolgou e tacou-lhe outro quando ele estava comemorando. E não é que ele se virou bem a tempo e defendeu? Depois disso não teve quem discordasse que a posição era dele. Fred ficou com a posição de batedor, mas ele avisou que como tinha muito trabalho pros NEWT's dele, talvez precisasse de um substituto, então James botou Cooper Coates na reserva, que era um quintanista meio baixinho mas fortão, que foi suficientemente bem nos testes. E quando Roxy e Gabi falaram a mesma coisa, ele bufou todo resmungão e chamou Lorraine Carrigan e Eliott Barford, que davam pro gasto.

- Aê, senhor capitão! – eu gritei pra ele, andando em sua direção quando os testes acabaram e todos foram dispensados. Ele sorriu pra mim e me prendeu em uma chave de braço, bagunçando meu cabelo. – ME SOLTA, ME SOLTA! QUE NOJO! VOCÊ TÁ SUADO! – ele me soltou rindo e bagunçou os próprios cabelos.

- Se divertiu?

- Pacas! – eu falei, sorrindo – Só de me lembrar aqueles segundanistas subindo e descendo... – eu falei, começando a rir de novo. Dessa vez ele me acompanhou.

- Falei que você ia gostar! Você deveria escutar mais o seu irmão mais velho.

- Não escute ele, Lily! – Al falou, gritando, se aproximando de nós dois. – Ele só vai te meter em confusão!

- Não se preocupe, Al, eu sou burrinha, mas nem tanto.

- Ei! Isso dói, sabia? – James disse, apontando para o peito – Bem aqui!

- Pobrezinho do bebê... – eu e Al dissemos ao mesmo tempo, cada um apertando uma bochecha dele. Começamos a rir, mas ele se desvencilhou e fez um biquinho de criança birrenta infeliz.

- Calem a boca.

- LILY! – me virei para trás e vi Liz e Andy abanando para mim. – NÓS VAMOS VOLTAR PRO CASTELO! FICAMOS DE ENCONTRAR A CASE E A ERIKA NO SALÃO COMUNAL!

- FALOU! EU JÁ VOU! VAMOS DAR UM PASSEIO DEPOIS? – eu gritei de volta.

- PODE SER! – Liz berrou e abanou mais uma vez, se apressando em direção ao castelo. Então eu fiquei lá com meus irmãos vinte centímetros e pouco mais altos e bem mais fortes. Eu olhei para os lados e dei de cara com os ombros do Al e do James. Odeio ser a baixinha da família.

- Estou me sentindo um desodorante. – eu resmunguei, fazendo bico. (N/A: Te amo, Ba!) Meus irmãos riram e se olharam por uma fração de segundo. Aí no próximo momento cada um segurou um braço meu e como se faz com criança, me levantaram até eu ficar da altura deles. Eu fiz uma careta de espanto e fingi estar maravilhada. – A visão daqui de cima é tão bonita! Dá até pra ver mais longe! – eu falei, levantando a mão para fazer sombra nos olhos. (N/A: Estou roubando diálogos que realmente aconteceram na vida real. Falta de criatividade?)

- Cala a boca, anãzinha! – James falou, rindo.

- Também não é pra tanto, Jay! Eu sou maior que a maioria das meninas da minha aula!

- Então você é uma girafa? – ele perguntou implicante.

- É! – eu falei, convencida. Depois me dei conta do que tinha falado e abri os olhos indignada. – Não! Ah, cala a boca, seu bobo feio!

- Muito madura, Lily.

- Eu tenho 13 anos! Eu não preciso ser madura! – Al me olhou estranho por um minuto e depois falou, pensativo.

- É mesmo... Você só tem 13 anos...

- Isso é um elogio? – perguntei, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Não sei. É que você tá sempre andando com a Rose e o Scorp também então você parece parte da... Galera. As vezes eu esqueço que você é minha irmãzinha menor. – eu não sabia como interpretar isso direito, então dei de ombros e chamei ele de louco.

Mas que foi legal ouvir que eu sou "parte da galera", isso foi.

- Cadê a Rose? – perguntei pro Al quando na noite do dia 14 Rose não estava na mesa da Grifinória pro jantar. Ele deu de ombros.

- Saiu pra falar com o Austburry.

- Ah. – eu falei, desconfiando que eles iam falar mais de "Aritmancia". Olhei para a mesa da Sonserina. Scorp estava sentado ao lado de Angie Donovan e não escutava uma palavra do que ela falava. Na verdade, ela parecia estar tentando convencer ele de alguma coisa, enquanto ele esfaqueava seu bife como se quisesse matá-lo. – Oh! – eu disse estupidamente, deduzindo que na verdade aquele bife representava Raphael Austburry. – É por isso que o Scorp está tentando matar aquele bife? – perguntei, apontando para a cena. Al se inclinou e deu uma olhada em seu melhor amigo cometendo homicídio bovino. Scorp deve ter sentido alguém o observando, porque levantou a cabeça do prato com um olhar extremamente raivoso. Al levantou a sobrancelha e levantou a mão no que poderia ser um aceno, um olhar de "Tudo bem, cara?". Scorp apenas grunhiu e começou a usar o garfo também para destroçar a carne.

- Pobre vaca. – Al comentou com ar de pesares. – Mas é, Lily, é por isso que ele está matando o bife. – eu balancei a cabeça pensativamente. Meu estado pensante não durou muito tempo, como era de costume, eu não costumo pensar antes de falar. Eu devaneio por horas a fio se me deixarem, mas pensar um pouquinho antes de abrir a boca, Deus me livre! – Você sabe que eles estão a fim um do outro né? – meu irmão apenas me lançou um olhar de "óbvio".

- Eu sou um pouquinho tapado, Lily, não um retardado completo. Eu tenho quase certeza que a Lula Gigante já sabe que eles gostam um do outro a essas alturas.

- Bom saber. – falei, em um tom aéreo. – Al, me diz uma coisinha, me dê um insight dentro da mente masculina... Vocês se falam sobre garotas?

- Ele não comentou nada sobre a Rose, Lily. – ele disse monotonamente, respondendo minha pergunta não dita.

- Droga. – ele largou o garfo e a faca do lado do prato e suspirou, se virando pra mim.

- Lilian Luna Potter. – começou bem! – Você não vai dar uma de cupido! Você sabe muito bem que a última vez não deu certo! Deixa as coisas acontecerem! – eu suspirei, exasperada.

- Mas Al! Eles são iguaiszinhos à Tia Hermione e o Tio Ron!

- É, Lily, e as coisas se resolveram no fim, não sei se você se lembra! Diga alô a sua prima Rose e seu primo Hugo!

- Mas! Eles estavam no meio da guerra! Você lembra a história de como eles ficaram juntos! Se não fossem a droga dos elfos e da batalha eles nunca teriam se beijado e ficado juntos! Nós não estamos em guerra, e a Rose realmente não liga pros elfos, já que eles tem uma pá de direitos e ganham salário etcetera ponto! Eles não terão o empurrãozinho! E se eles nunca ficarem juntos?

- Eles vão ficar juntos. – ele disse com convicção.

- Mas e se não ficarem? Eu não ia fazer nada demais, Al, eu só ia ser o empurrãozinho que eles precisam.

- Não. – ele falou, determinado. – Você não vai bancar o cupido pra Rose e pro Scorp! Fim de história e não discuta comigo, Lily! – eu cruzei os braços e fechei a cara. Ele não podia me dizer o que fazer! Ele não mandava em mim! Mas ele tinha um ponto. A última vez eu e mamãe tentamos juntar uma amiga solteira incorrigível dela, a Tia Bridget, com um dos colegas aurores do papai e nos escondemos atrás de uma moita de binóculos pra ver o que aconteceria. Foi um desastre envolvendo cabelos pegando fogo, banhos de sprinkler e um choque anafilático que levou a uma quase morte (quem ia saber que ele era alérgico a camarão?).

Parei de resmungar quando realização me atingiu.

Ele me proibiu de bancar o cupido para Rose e Scorp. Não disse nada sobre bancar o cupido para, digamos, por exemplo...

ELE E A SERENA!

Sorri malvada.

- Ei, Al! Você viu a Serena hoje? – perguntei com voz de quem não quer nada. Ele engoliu o que estava mastigando e fez cara de confusão.

- Que Serena?

Ah, Deus... Isso ia dar trabalho.

- Serena Eisenberg? Aquela minha amiga ruiva do quarto ano?

- Aquela bonitinha irmã da Vivian? – eu sorri, convencida.

- Então você acha ela bonitinha? – eu vi ele ficando uma bonita cor de tomate e começar a comer na velocidade James. O que é igual à velocidade da luz, sem parar pra respirar ou mastigar.

Vai ser difícil, mas talvez ainda tenha esperança. E afinal de contas a esperança é a última que morre, não é? NÃO É?

O dormitório estava quase silencioso. Quase. Elizabeth ainda resmungava durante o sono, o relógio de Andrea fazia um tictac irritante, Casey se mexia de um lado pro outro, fazendo o estrado da cama estalar, e Erika jogar uma almofada nela de vez em quando. E eu andava de um lado pro outro, fazendo o piso de madeira antiga soltar uns estalidos, esperando o relógio de Andy finalmente bater a meia noite. Os olhos muito azuis do Christopher me seguiam fielmente de cima do meu malão aos pés da cama.

- Chega logo, chega logo... – eu murmurava ansiosamente, roendo as unhas enquanto olhava pela milésima vez para a porta. Aí parei e suspirei. – O que é que vamos fazer?

- Eu digo o que você vai fazer! – Erika resmungou, abrindo uma parte do cortinado da cama, irritada. – VAI DORMIR, LILIAN! São quase meia noite e eu preciso das minhas dez horas de sono ou eu tenho olheiras! E temos aula amanhã!

- Hoje. – Casey corrigiu, sonolenta, mexendo-se de novo na cama ao lado, e fazendo o estrado estalar de novo. (N/A: Olá eu mesma...)

- PÁRA! DE! SE! MEXER! – Erika berrou de novo, pontuando cada frase jogando um dos seus potinhos de hidratante que ficavam em cima de sua mesinha de cabeceira.

- Aaai! Erika, isso dói! E não é como se eu conseguisse! É inconsciente!

- CALA A BOCA, HAROLD! – Elizabeth gritou, fazendo todas nós a encararem. Ela se remexeu na cama, jogou um braço pra cima, chutou a parede, e relaxou novamente, voltando a resmungar baixinho. Eu e Case começamos a rir, mas Erika praguejou, enfiando o travesseiro na cabeça.

- Que foi que houve? – Andy perguntou, abrindo o cortinado, os olhos apertados de sono.

- Alguém cala a boca da Elizabeth! – Erika pediu com voz de súplica.

- Ah, - ela bocejou – É só ela acordar que eu faço um negócio aí que eu aprendi nas férias. – Andy disse, puxando a varinha, que estava espetada entre o colchão e a cabiceira.

- Vai furar um olho assim, Andy. – avisou-a Casey.

- Cala a boca.

- Acorda aí, colega. – eu disse, sacudindo Liz.

- Oi? É comigo? (N/A: You rock, Fe!) – ela piscou os olhos, bocejou e sentou-se na cama, de olhos fechados.

- Andy.

- Falou. – ela murmurou um feitiço e depois recolocou a varinha onde estava, fechando o cortinado.

- Elizabeth?

- Cala a boca, mãe, é domingo! – ela reclamou, atirando-se novamente na cama, fazendo um montinho do travesseiro e esperneando mais uma vez, para voltar a dormir sem dizer nada. Eu larguei o cortinado, deixado o tecido escorregar para que se fechasse sozinho.

- Eu te amo, Andrea Zaavitz! – Erika gritou, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Me deixa dormiiiir! – a outra berrou em resposta.

- Vaca!

- Lily. – Casey me chamou, ainda segurando o cortinado aberto – Se você não consegue dormir, vá para a sala comunal. Lá tem a lareira, e você pode, sabe, ficar andando de um lado pro outro sem que a gente te incomode.

- É, é, boa idéia, Case. Eu já vou. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, LILIAN! – Andy e Erika berraram comigo em tom frustrado.

- Nossa, que estresse! – eu murmurei, botando os chinelos em frente à cama e amarrando o chambre azul que estava usando. Andei até meu malão e peguei Chris no colo. – Vamos, Christopher, não somos bem vindos.

- Não falei nada sobre o gato. – Erika murmurou, fazendo todas rirmos. Bem, Elizabeth não. Ela ainda estava ferrada no sono.

Desci distraidamente até o salão comunal, pensando apenas em como eu conseguiria fazer o que eu planejava. O que eu planejava? Você já sabe o que eu planejava. Juntar Serena e Al, é claro! Era como matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só! Desencalhava a minha amiga e o meu irmão! O problema era que eles pareciam estar em mundos diferentes. Serena quietinha na dela, olhando ele de longe, e meu irmão quietinho na dele, pegando detenções com Scorpius. Mas que merda! É melhor o James ter alguma idéia porque eu não sei como fazer isso. Aliás, foi exatamente por isso que eu estava andando de um lado pro outro no dormitório. E é por isso que eu estou andando de um lado pro outro no salão comunal agora. James marcou com Rose, Scorp e eu de nos encontrarmos em uma sala de aula vazia à meia noite para descobrir um jeito de tirar o trauma do Al. Pra que a meia noite? Não faço idéia. E conhecendo o James, ele só deve ter achado que ia dar um estilo.

Ouvi um barulho vindo das escadas pro dormitório masculino, e me virei no mesmo lugar tão rápido que me desequilibrei e quase caí, a pessoa na escada, que eu achei que fosse o James, abafou uma risada, e eu levantei o rosto para brigar com a pessoa.

Era o Nate. Ele estava de pijama. Ou quase. Bom, talvez ele chamasse aquilo de pijama, mas me parecia que ele estava dormindo sem camisa, só com uma calça de moletom preta e jogou uma camiseta cinza por cima quando desceu, porque ela não estava nem um pouco amassada. Diga-se de passagem, cinza parece ser a cor preferida do Nate, já que ele está sempre de cinza quando não está de uniforme. Nota mental: Perguntar isso pra ele. Seu cabelo loiro estava tão bagunçado quanto naquele dia do corujal, quando ele tinha acabado de voltar da corrida matinal, mas não estava com cara de sono. Eu olhei para ele, e senti minha raiva se dissolver quando vi aqueles olhos azuis me encarando com curiosidade e preocupação.

- Oi. – ele disse, inclinando a cabeça.

- Oi. – eu respondi calmamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sendo uma otária. – falei, abrindo os braços e largando-os, deixando-os baterem-se no meu corpo de novo. Ele fez cara de confusão e terminou de descer as escadas.

- Como assim? – perguntou andando na minha direção. Eu suspirei.

- Você sabe o probleminha do Al? – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Toda a Grifinória sabia do probleminha do Al, mas nós meio que escondíamos das outras casas em um gesto de confraternização grifinória e dizíamos que era problema deles se as meninas das casas deles eram umas mocréias tenebrosas. Os boatos se espalhavam sozinhos. Al tinha fama de come-quieto sem precisar fazer nada. As meninas mentiam pras amigas que ele tinha pegado elas pra serem invejadas. Vai entender! – Eu, Jay, Rose e Scorp vamos tentar resolvê-lo. – eu disse, fazendo uma careta. – Vai dar trabalho...

- E você está esperando o James descer?

- É. – concordei balançando a cabeça. Ele andou até minha poltrona favorita... E sentou na do lado.

- Senta, você só vai se deixar mais nervosa assim e abrir um buraco no chão! – eu cruzei os braços e bufei, mas me sentei do lado dele mesmo assim. Coloquei os pés pra cima da poltrona e abracei meus joelhos, apoiando meu rosto neles. Deixei o calorzinho da lareira acesa aquecer minha pele, e a ansiedade começou a diminuir. Eu não sei por que, mas eu estava muito agitada e inquieta essa noite, e estar na presença do Nate me acalmou. Deve ser porque ele é uma pessoa calma. Ele deve ser que nem aquelas pessoas super felizes, tipo a Daphne, que são tão felizes que te fazem ficar feliz também. Só que ele acalma. – Tem alguma coisa te incomodando. – não era uma pergunta.

- Como é que você sabe? – perguntei, virando o rosto para encará-lo, mas ainda apoiando-o em meus joelhos. Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu só sei. – ficamos em silêncio por um momento, aquele silêncio confortável da nossa conversa do corujal, e antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava falando, as palavras saíram da minha boca.

- Eu estou com medo. – elas soaram estranhas em meus ouvidos. Medo do que? Perguntei a mim mesma. Seu rosto refletia a mesma pergunta.

- De que? – dei de ombros.

- Não sei. – falei suavemente. Ficamos nos olhando por um minuto. Aí eu sorri. – Às vezes eu fico meio esquisita. Eu sou assim mesmo. – ele inclinou a cabeça, e em um gesto inesperado e muito doce, colocou a mão no meu braço.

- Se você precisar de alguma coisa... Alguém pra conversar, pra debochar, pra espancar... – ele falou a última parte com um sorriso. – Eu tô aqui, tá legal? – eu sorri levemente para ele.

- Por que será que nós não conseguimos ter uma conversa civilizada na frente de pessoas? Quando nós estamos sozinhos, tudo bem, mas é só aparecer alguém que você eu sou doida, e você é esquisito. – ele desviou o olhar para a lareira, e ficamos em silêncio. Quando ele me olhou de novo, tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Para ninguém saber que eu e você podemos nos dar bem. Vai ser o nosso segredinho. – ele piscou pra mim, e se levantou.

- Onde você vai? – perguntei, levemente surpresa com sua troca de posição. Ele se virou para mim e deu de ombros.

- Dormir. Já são meia noite e meia. – eu olhei rápido o relógio em cima da lareira. Ele estava certo.

- Espera. – eu falei, pensativa, virando-me para olhar para ele. – Por que você estava aqui? – ele fez uma careta, como se tivesse sido pego desprevenido e tentava achar uma resposta que fizesse sentido. No final das contas ele apenas olhou para mim com suavidade – Não sei. Às vezes eu fico esquisito assim. Eu sou assim mesmo. – ele disse simplesmente, repetindo o que eu tinha dito antes. Sorrimos um para o outro.

- Nosso segredo? – ofereci.

- Nosso segredo. – ele concordou, e para minha total surpresa e choque, se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha. – Boa noite, Lily.

- Boa noite, Nate. – falei, sonhadora.

Ele se virou e saiu andando, subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino e sumiu pela porta de madeira. Eu ainda estava relembrando nossa conversa quando Rose "surgiu" ao meu lado.

- Oi, Lily, desculpe a demora... – eu dei um pulo na minha poltrona de susto. A Rose sempre faz isso. Eu sou uma pessoa muito barulhenta, não consigo ser silenciosa, mas a Rose... Ela nunca faz NENHUM barulho quando se move, é que nem um gato! Ela vive "surgindo", você simplesmente não vê ela chegar. Você olha pra trás, ninguém, olha de novo ela está lá! Eu levo cada susto!

- Rosalie! – gritei em uma vozinha esganiçada. – Não... Surge! – ela revirou os olhos.

- Sério, Lily! Meu Deus! Como eu estava dizendo, desculpe a demora, eu estava acabando uma tarefa de Artimancia... – é sempre Aritmancia – E perdi a hora! Desculpe!

- Tudo bem. – eu falei, e nós duas ouvimos um estrondo vindo da escada pros dormitórios. James tinha aparentemente tropeçado na metade da escada e descera rolando os outros degraus, se estatelando no chão atrás de um grande sofá vermelho.

- JAMES! – eu gritei me levantando, preocupada que ele tivesse quebrado o pescoço ou algo assim, mas ele se levantou segundos depois, sacudindo a poeira da roupa (extremamente amassada) e tentando abaixar os cabelos (extremamente bagunçados).

- Tô legal, tô legal! Foi mal! Peguei no sono! – eu levantei a sobrancelha e apontei para um ponto no pescoço dele.

- O que é isso no seu pescoço? – a mão dele voou pra cobrir o lado esquerdo.

- Um mosquito! – ele disse nervosamente.

- Não tinha nada aí, James! Você estava se pegando com a Gabi?

- O que? Não!

- James Sirius Potter! – eu rosnei. Ele desistiu, largando os ombros e colocando a mão nos bolsos da calça do uniforme.

- Tá legal, é verdade, mas eu estou aqui agora, então vamos lá? – ele mais mandou que afirmou, já andando até a saída, mapa do maroto e capa da invisibilidade na mão. Eu tirei o chambre que eu usava para cobrir o uniforme e o segui.

- A gente cabe aí? – Rose perguntou, apontando para a capa. James deu de ombros.

- Papai, Tio Ron e Tia Hermione cabiam com 17, nós devemos caber também.

- Se você está dizendo...

Nos esprememos embaixo da capa e saímos em direção à uma sala de aula vazia no 4º andar.

Fácil falar.

Você já foi a um show de rock? Um daqueles de bandas bem famosas? E ficou bem atrás da grade? Se a resposta é sim, você sabe como eu me sinto. Se não... Imagine isso: Tem alguém mais alto que você à sua esquerda. Esse alguém mais alto está totalmente inclinado para a frente para tentar pular a grade, mas para isso ele precisa do espaço que não tem, e tenta roubar o seu te empurrando. A pessoa á sua direita está quase grudada em você e fica constantemente acotovelando suas costelas, tudo isso enquanto você está tentando respirar o bastante para não desmaiar. É mais ou menos assim que estamos. James é muito grande para dividir a capa com nós duas, e tem que se inclinar para que nossos pés não fiquem aparecendo, e os dois estão grudados em mim para que ele não tenha que se inclinar tanto. E a Rose tem que ficar ajeitando a porra da alça do sutiã! EU. NÃO. CONSIGO. RESPIRAR!

- Chegamos! – James gritou, nos jogando dentro de uma sala e atirando a capa longe. Eu me joguei em uma das mesas respirando fundo.

- Aleluia! Credo, James! Você se esqueceu de lembrar que o Tio Ron e o Papai não eram GORDOS como você, e conseguiam CABER embaixo da capa!

- EU NÃO TÔ GORDO! – ele gritou indignado. Depois parou e levantou a camisa para olhar sua própria barriga sarada. – Estou? – Rose e eu reviramos os olhos.

- Não, James. – ela disse.

- Finalmente! – Scorpius falou, andando na nossa direção vindo do fundo da classe. – Achei que tinham me dado um bolo! Estava quase dormindo na cadeira! Sabe o quanto é difícil evitar o Filch? Ele torce o nariz pra mim até quando eu mostro o distintivo de monitor e nem monitores podem ficar fora tanto tempo! Se eu pegar detenção quando estiver voltando a culpa é de vocês!

- Tá legal, tá legal, não te enlouquece... – James falou com uma vozinha de quem está pouco ligando e se jogou em cima de uma das mesas compridas, se deitando com as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Okay! Reunião começada!

Nós quatro nos acomodamos. Scorp e Rose arrastaram a mesa do professor até o meio da sala e sentaram-se os dois nela. Tão perto que suas coxas estavam se encostando, e a mão do Scorp descansando em sua perna podia muito bem estar na da Rose se ele mexesse um ou dois centímetros. Eu só subi para cima da mesa em que eu tinha me atirado mais cedo, colocando as pernas pra cima e sentando de pernas cruzadas (Casey sempre me manda sentar direito, diz que minhas calcinhas ficam aparecendo, mas eu não vejo como, a saia do uniforme é comprida, tapa tudo). Demos um suspiro coletivo e aterrissamos no meio de um silêncio desconfortável.

- Alguém quer começar? – eu perguntei, olhando para a Rose. Era por causa dela que estávamos todos ali, afinal de contas. Se ela não tivesse comentado comigo, eu não teria nem me dado o trabalho de falar com o James. Ela deu um suspiro particularmente profundo e pulou da mesa, puxando a varinha da capa.

- Está certo. Então vamos fazer isso direito.

Ela agitou a varinha e um grande bloco de folhas do tamanho de uma janela apareceu em um cavalete. Com mais um agito, uma caneta que lembrava muito um marcador permanente trouxa apareceu em sua mão. James virou-se na mesa e deitou de lado, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo para conseguir ver o que ela estava fazendo. Depois andou até o bloco, destampou a caneta, ajeitou-a atrás do marcador e começou a falar.

- Okay. Vamos começar. – ela desenhou algo que parecia com um boneco de palito, com cinco fios de cabelo que espetavam para cima e grandes olhos que ela de algum jeito pintou de verde. Depois desenhou um pomo sobre o "ombro" esquerdo do boneco e apontou para ele. – Esse é o Al. – James soltou um ronco de deboche.

- Como você chama isso no mundo das Artes? Minimalismo? – ela o ignorou. Scorp apontou a varinha para o desenho e fez o boneco de palito abanar para nós enquanto o pomo girava em volta de sua cabeça. Ela o encarou feio. Ele deu de ombros e sorriu, levemente envergonhado.

- Achei que ia ficar mais bonito. – ela revirou os olhos, bufou e apontou para o desenho.

- O que nós sabemos sobre o Al?

- Ele é tímido! – eu sugeri.

- Ele é tarado por quadribol. – James disse.

- Ele é o típico Grifinório. – Scorp falou revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços, pulando da mesa e se encostando nela. Rose anotou o que nós íamos dizendo em frases flutuantes no papel na volta do Alzinho.

- Odeia quando falam que ele é igual ao papai. – James falou pouco depois. Eu o olhei em surpresa. Eu nunca soube isso do Al. Ele nunca parecia incomodado quando o comparavam com o papai, achei que ele gostasse. Olhando para o James eu me dei conta de que esse devia ser um daqueles segredos de irmãos mais velhos que eles não contam pros mais novos. Me senti incrivelmente deixada de fora. E mesmo assim lá estava eu, tentando arrumar uma namorada pra ele. Rose me puxou de volta falando a última sentença.

- E ele é traumatizado. – anotou em grandes letras garrafais no fim do papel. Outro suspiro coletivo. – Se nós descobrirmos exatamente por que ele é traumatizado, talvez possamos achar um jeito de dar a volta pelo trauma. – eu olhei mau humorada para o James. Ele devia saber, ele era o irmão preferido pras confidências, afinal de contas. E aparentemente eu estava certa, porque ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e deu sua explicação.

- Falando sério. Aos onze anos ele foi completamente atacado por um monte de setimanistas. Nem EU pensava em dar amassos em garotas nessa época. Era apenas uma idéia no fundo de minha cabeça. – eu afundei a minha e olhei pro lado. Aos MEUS doze anos... Melhor nem comentar. – Elas totalmente começaram a puxar ele e abraçá-lo e beijar sua bochecha e tentar arrancar um pedaço dele e ele não conseguia escapar, elas totalmente fecharam ele! Aí o monitor-chefe tirou ele de lá. Você precisava ver, o coitado do bichinho estava branco feito um fantasma e tremia da cabeça aos pés, se enfiou na minha cama e ficou pedindo pra voltar pra casa.

- Ele é sensível. – Rose disse, fazendo careta de peninha típica da Tia Hermione.

- Sempre foi. – eu cortei.

E era verdade. O Al sempre foi um menino sensível (ele me mata se soubesse que eu estou dizendo isso. Viu com ele não é gay?), embora ele negue isso. O fato de que ele é um clone sem cicatriz do papai contribui muito pra isso. Imagine ouvir diariamente "Seu pai fazia isso" "Seu pai era de tal jeito" "Seu pai nunca teria dito isso!" É o suficiente pra enlouquecer certo? Eu sei, porque fazem isso o tempo inteiro comigo. "Ah, a Lily é a Ginny até o último fio de cabelo! Há-há-há!" Idiotas. Não é a toa que todos nós temos complexos de inferioridade. Qualquer dia desses eu acho que vou agarrar meu pai de tanto que me dizem que eu "sou a minha mãe". Eca, não acredito que eu realmente pensei isso. Mas voltando ao assunto! O Al é diferente. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que é gentil com todo mundo e que realmente se importa. Ele sempre ajuda todo mundo e já se deu mal por causa disso (detenções mil). Como o Scorp falou, ele é um grifinório típico.

- Então se o grande trauma dele é garotas agarrando e puxando ele, nós só temos que arranjar alguém que não seja assustadora assim! – Scorp falou, sorrindo.

- Eu não acho isso assustador. – James falou, pensativo. – Adoro quando elas fazem isso... – acrescentou com um sorriso que eu achei nojento.

- Eeeeca! Cala a boca! – falei, me inclinando pra bater nele. Depois me virei pro Scorp. – Mas isso é uma ótima idéia! – Rose virou a folha do primeiro desenho, caneta na mão.

- Tudo bem! Pensem! Quem seria uma boa opção? – James e Scorp sugeriram alguns nomes. Tenho certeza que tinham experiências passadas envolvidas, porque eles ficavam falando coisas como "Ela não é tarada", "Ela é uma pessoa decente" e tenho certeza que ouvi Scorpius falando "Ela é muito discreta nessas coisas" sobre Lavínia Holmes da sonserina. Eu tinha o meu palpite, é claro. Mas estava um pouco incerta. Não queria contar o segredo da Serena, afinal de contas, seria meio que trair sua confiança, mas ao mesmo tempo... Senti que eu era sua única chance.

- Okay, galera! Eu tenho a candidata perfeita!

- Quem? - Rose perguntou, curiosa.

- Serena. Eisenberg. – falei simplesmente, sorrindo convencida. Eles ficaram em silêncio até que o quebraram com sons céticos. – Que é? – defendi – Ela gosta dele! – James do meu lado ficou sentado em um pulo e me olhou de boca aberta.

- A S? Você tá falando sério? Serena Eisenberg? A Serena grifinória? Nossa Serena? – perguntou, de olhos arregalados e a boca aberta em choque. Confirmei com a cabeça. – Meu Deus!

- Qual é a surpresa?

- Não sei, é que ela é tão quietinha e bonitinha. – ele falou com uma careta pensativa.

- Por favor, me diz que você não pegou ela! – eu pedi, com uma careta mais suplicante do que realmente de nojo. Ele sacudiu a mão como que dispensando minha idéia, ainda muito pensativo.

- Claro que não, não seja idiota. – quando eu estava suspirando aliviada ele acrescentou: - Eu peguei a Vivian. – eu abri a boca para protestar, mas eu ele me cortou. – Mas eu acho... Que é uma boa idéia. – ele falou como se só agora se desse conta de algo mágico.

- PEGAR A SERENA? – eu gritei, incrédula. Rose fez sinal pra eu falar baixo e ele corrigiu-se.

- Não, idiota! O Al com a Serena!

- Ah. – falei estupidamente.

- Sabe, James, você tem razão! – Rose disse, olhando sem um ponto fixo acima do meu ombro, aparentemente sendo atingida pela mesma coisa que tinha atingido James. – O Al é muito tímido na volta de quem ele não conhece, e tem um pouco de medo de garotas, mas eles se conhecem! – O-oh, Rose estava pegando embalo, quando ela pega embalo é que nem a Tia Hermione falando de elfos domésticos, ela vai aumentando a velocidade e começa a perder as pausas entre as frases e na maioria das vezes não entendemos mais nada. – Eles brincavam juntos quando pequenos! Não o bastante para terem uma relação fraternal mas o suficiente para serem conhecidos e ela não é uma louca tarada que agarraria ele e nem nunca tentou antes e ele não tem medo de chegar perto dela e ela realmente gosta dele e o James nunca pegou ela ... – quem a cortou foi Scorp, que estava com uma careta de quem sabia algo que nós não sabíamos.

- Para aí, Rose, você esqueceu uma coisa. – eu arregalei os olhos para ele.

- Você entendeu o que ela falou? – ele me olhou sorrindo e deu de ombros como se também não pudesse explicar como entendia e depois ficou sério de novo.

- Você esqueceu uma pequena coisinha nesse seu plano perfeito. – ela bufou indignada que ele estivesse contrariando ela.

- O que?

- O Al. – ele disse simplesmente. Ela o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada e um olhar que dizia claramente "Elabore." Ele suspirou olhando para baixo por um momento. Quando levantou o rosto olhou para cada um de nós, antes de falar hesitantemente. – Sabe a Anna Bray? Quintanista da Lufa-lufa? – balançamos a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele suspirou de novo, e o que ele disse depois nos deixou em perfeito choque por uns quinze minutos.

- Ele gosta dela.

¹ - Só pra constar, achei que vocês deveriam saber, Vadoma significa em alguma língua aí, "A que é Sábia" ou algo assim, e eu achei que ia ser um bom nome pra tia Macumbeira da Lily. xD

Mas é isso, galera! Tive que cortar esse capítulo aqui, embora na minha listinha de tópicos para esse capítulo tivesse mais umas dez coisas. Os capítulos são grandes, mas esse aqui ia ficar um MONSTRO! Mas não se preocupem, eu tenho eles guardadinhos para o capítulo sete. E depois NATAAAL, MINHAS CRIANÇAS! Também prometo uma partida de quadribol para o próximo capítulo. Interessante, HAN? Então continuem lendo!

Dia 31: 12:09. Respondendo os reviews agora antes do almoço. Acabei de contar pra minha mãe que rodei em duas matérias esse bimestre. Ela estava cortando morangos. Fiquei medo que ela fosse me acertar com a faca.

Reviews:

**Loreline 6** – Oi! Não, o Nate não é inspirado no Nate de GG. É inteiramente meu (faz cara de tarada. MEU! -Brincadeira) Que bom que fiz você chorar! Não leve isso a mal xD É que essa era a intenção, que bom que não ficou meloso demais nem nada. Obrigada mesmo! Beijos!

**Marcia B. S.** – Eu te entendo, eu também sou uma manteiga derretida. Eu não chorei escrevendo essa cena, mas eu estava com uma careta de cachorro molhado abandonado na chuva como se eu estivesse com pena do bichinho. Minha irmã passou pelo meu quarto e achou que eu tava louca. xD Mas na boa, eu já sonhei algo como o bicho papão dela, e é muito horrível mesmo. Que bom que você gosta da Lily! E do Scorp. Grandes emoções para depois do Natal, prometo. E com o Nate é no próximo cap! Fique ligada! (que expressão trouxa, meu deus!) Obrigada! Beijos!

**Shakinha** – Oi! Pois é, eu tirei a idéia de A Garota Americana 2. (Tinha que ser a Meg) Eu tava escrevendo e me lembrei das listas e achei que ia ser legal. (Droga, mais uma pessoa pra citar no Disclaimer.) xD É, a Smith é uma praga mesmo, a Liz é nascida trouxa, então achei que fazia sentido o medo dela... (Eu tenho o mesmo) xD E não, pra falar a verdade não foi na Molly que eu me inspirei pra cena do bicho-papão. Eu só pensei que toda a família da Lily é muito unida, e como sendo o bebê da casa ela sempre teve todos na volta dela pra dar apoio, e rir e brigar e sei lá... Que esse ia ser o medo dela. Acho que peguei isso de mim. Já tive pesadelos como o bicho-papão dela que me deixaram muito mal. É isso, beijos, obrigada pelo review!

**Lia** – Que capítulo foi aquele? O cinco! Esse foi o seis! (Okay, desliguei a ironia. Piada sem graça, não leve a mal) Hum... Cuidado! Não se deixe enganar pela gostosura de Victor Heintz! Ele é um sonserino manipulador afinal de contas. xD E sim, eu imaginei que deve ter sido terrível, e isso é uma coisa que a maioria dos adolescentes não pensa, acho eu, eu quis mostrar como ela é próxima à família dela e como ela é mais complexa do que parece. Obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Bruna Luiza Black** – Obrigada! Que bom que você gostou! Quisera eu ter um primo que tentasse me arranjar um namorado. Estou precisando de um. u,u xD Próximo capítulo vai demorar, acho, mas espero que tenha gostado desse também!

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter** – Oi! Obrigada por entender a coisa da lista. E que bom que você está gostando da fic! É sempre bom saber que o que a gente escreve é bom. xD Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Debora Souza** – Ai meu Deus, review grandão! Leca, respira fundo e mãos na massa! xD Oi! Obrigada pelo review e por gostar da fic! Amei saber que você está amando! (Redundância, hello!) A parte sobre lupin e hagrid eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com aquilo, então se você quiser se explicar... Eu sei. A Lily é muito sortuda. Só ser filha do Harry e da Gina... Já imaginou? Ganhou na loteria genética! De mães chatas eu sei, a minha está buzinando nos meus ouvidos nesse momento para largar o notebook e ir estudar. (Suspira.) Ê vida... Quanto aos príncipes... Huuum... Quem sabe? Eu tenho uma foto do menino que é o Nate, você quer? Manda o e-mail e eu mando. Obrigaaadaaa! Você pode fazer um monólogo no próximo review, eu não me importo, eu gosto! Beijos!

**Adriana** – Oii! Obrigada pelo review e que bom saber que você está gostando! Eu realmente ponho muito esforço no que faço, e é bom saber que as pessoas estão gostando. Quanto ao Vic... Quem sabe? E quanto ao Nate...? Você vai ter que esperar pra saber... Pois, é, que bom que você gostou da Adri. Ela é legal, né? xD Obrigada pela lealdade, os capítulos vão demorar, já que a minha mãe está reclamando sem parar pra eu "largar esse computador e ir estudar estudar estudar!" Mas eu vou tentar escrever. Por exemplo, nas aulas inúteis. E digitar depois da janta. Ela nunca me faz estudar depois da janta. xD Beijos!

Obrigada todo mundo pelos reviews, significa muito pra mim. Eu poderia dizer que ia soltar a Astoria em quem não deixar review, mas do jeito que a minha mãe tá me encarando enquanto fala dos meus tênis, da minha psicóloga e das minhas notas, acho melhor ameaçar soltar ELA em vocês.

Se cuidem, minha mãe é uma Gina!


	7. Canalhas, Quedinhas e Dores de Cotovelo

!

É ISSO AÍ, GALERA, PASSEI! Passei em Lógica! 7,1. SETE E **UM**! Foi super raspando, mas quem liga? PASSEI! E estou fora do castigo, yey! Estão aqui estou eu, continuando a fic. Digam obrigado pra minha mãe. E também pro meu professor de lógica. E pra minha vó que fez macumba pra eu passar. xD

Mas chega de falar de mim! Muita ação nesse capítulo, my dears! Tá legal, não MUITA ação, e talvez você não considere brigas como ação. Oops, falei! xD Mas yeah, muita água vai rolar por debaixo dessa ponte nesse chappie, e várias coisas que estavam mornas ficaram HOT HOT HOT! A fic vai sair da mesmice, meu povo! Aplaudam, aplaudam...

Não quero demorar muito nesse N/A porque eu estou louca pra saber o que vocês acharam do chappie, então aqui está ele!

"**The days are here again**

**When all the lights go down,**

**What do they show me?**

**The rules are all the same**

**It's just a different game**

**To tell you how I feel**

**Although it seems so rare**

**I was always there…"**

(The Way You Make Me Feel – McFly)

"Aquele que senta entre duas cadeiras pode facilmente cair."

(provérbio russo e romeno)

Capítulo 7

Canalhas, Quedinhas e Dores de Cotovelo

- Tudo bem! – Rose disse depois de uma meia hora de apenas olharmos um pra cara do outro sem saber o que fazer. – Não tem problema! É só nós... Juntarmos ele com ela? – ela falou em tom de dúvida fazendo uma careta.

- Não! – eu gritei, pulando da minha mesa pro chão. – Pelo amor de Deus, não! – James suspirou, cansadamente e esfregou os olhos.

- Eu também não gosto, Lils, francamente, a garota me dá nos nervos, mas realmente é a opção mais fácil no momento.

- Não é questão de mais fácil, James! É questão de quem vai fazer ele mais feliz!

- Lily, a gente não quer que eles se casem, pelo amor de Deus! – Scorp falou rindo. – A gente só quer alguém pra tirar o trauma dele.

- Anna Bray ME traumatiza, Scorp. – eu falei emburrada.

- Mas ela é tão... Doce? – Rose falou, tentando defender, mas obviamente ofendendo com aquele tom de dúvida.

- Exato! Ela é doce demais! Me dá náuseas! – eu falei, fingindo vomitar.

- Tá legal, tá legal, vamos só... – James falou, chamando nossa atenção, olhando à volta como se pensando no que fazer. – Vamos deixar as coisas como estão por agora. – eu abri a boca pra protestar, mas ele me mandoueu calar a boca. – Amanhã... Nós observamos.

- Observamos? – perguntamos os três juntos.

- Vamos ver se Anna Bray é um tropeço, uma quedinha, ou um tombo. – eu revirei os olhos.

- Você é tão absurdo, James!

- Mas faz sentido! – Rose disse pensativa. – Se ele só achar ela, sei lá, "legal" e "bonitinha" – ela disse com uma careta, fazendo aspas com os dedos (até pareceu eu) – podemos consertar!

- E esses são os Grifinórios... – Scorp disse, balançando a cabeça numa mistura de incredulidade e divertimento. – Francamente, eu me sinto um canalha quando ando com vocês, e eu sou sonserino!

- Ah! Scorpius! – James disse, sorrindo de um jeito safado.

- Falando em canalhas... – eu resmunguei, pegando o braço da Rose.

- E sonserinos... – ela completou, puxando-me para o canto, enquanto os dois "machos" conversavam.

Na boa o James é meio que um canalha. Tá legal, ele é um cafajeste completo. Ele pode ser legal algumas vezes por ano, mas na maioria das vezes é só isso mesmo. Ele é meu irmão, e eu o amo. Mas ele é um sem-vergonha filho da mãe (sem querer ofender minha mãe). E quando ele olha pra alguém com aquela cara de sacana só pode significar uma coisa. Se for uma menina, ele quer pegar ela. Se for um menino, ele quer informação pra pegar uma menina. E eu vi o jeito que ele olhou pra garota amiga do Scorp no café da manhã. Coitada... Espero que sendo sonserina ela seja esperta suficiente para fugir das garras do James.

- Desde quando você conhece a... Ahn... – James falou, pensativo, forçando o cérebro para lembrar o nome da coitada. – Angela? – Scorp começou a rir.

- Angelica?

- Isso!

- Esquece, James, ela é muita coisa pra você. – James fechou a cara.

- Como assim? – Scorp botou a mão no seu ombro e falou risonho.

- Meu caro James, não tem razão nenhuma você dar em cima dela se ela não vai te dar bola...

- Tá, ela não vai me dar bola. Já que já estipulamos isso, poderia me falar de onde você conhece ela? – eu e Rose olhamos rápido pros dois, um tanto surpresas. Aquilo era ciúme na voz dele? Ele corou e deu de ombros, como se estivesse se explicando. – Fiquei curioso. – eu e Rose voltamos a olhar para o teto, fingindo que não estávamos ouvindo quando na verdade estávamos apurando os ouvidos para ouvir melhor. Scorpius apenas suspirou cansado e falou baixinho, quase que não pudemos ouvir.

- Sabe a minha família?

Aquele pai que não liga pra você e aquela vaca daquela mãe que parece que quer te matar?

Tô sabendo...

James balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ficando mais quieto do que antes. Tá legal, eu conserto o que eu disse antes. Ele é um cara legal. Ele tem um pouco de tato e essas coisas. É só que... Geralmente ele age como uma besta quadrada assentimental e sem um pingo de consideração que só liga para quadribol desembestando pelos corredores completamente sem controle atrás do primeiro rabo de saia que enxergar.

Isso é triste, galera. Muito triste.

- Eles são bem ruins, não é? – Scorp disse, sorrindo, embora pudéssemos notar que parecia triste. James não disse nada. – Eles sempre foram ruins assim. Bem, talvez meu pai fosse um pouquinho melhor quando eu era pequeno. Consigo me lembrar dele sorrindo algumas vezes... – ele disse pensativo, olhando para o teto não realmente enxergando-o, como se estivesse perdido em memórias. – A minha mãe sempre foi aquela vaca mesmo. – ele acrescentou com dureza na voz. – E a Angie é minha vizinha. – ele disse como se fosse assunto encerrado.

- Vizinha? – James perguntou, fazendo uma careta de confusão.

- Vizinha. – ele repetiu, balançando a cabeça. – Ela cuidava de mim quando eu era pequeno, e ainda faz isso se você pensar bem... Ela tem basicamente sido a minha mãe desde que eu tinha oito anos. – ele falou sorrindo sem humor, e ninguém falou nada por vários minutos. James pareceu engolir em seco, e depois falou sério.

- Se você quiser... – ele começou, mas Scorp o cortou.

- Não precisa. A Angie sabe se virar. Se vocês resolverem ter alguma coisa, a única pessoa a sair machucada nisso tudo vai ser você. Você está ao seu próprio risco! – ele falou, com um sorriso debochado de quem sabia uma coisa que nós não tínhamos idéia do que era, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, se virando para ir embora. – Adeus, Grifinórios... – falou debochado, com seu jeito irônico de sempre, e saiu da sala, deixando todos nós encarando o vazio que ele antes ocupara.

Nota mental: Falar com Angie Donovan.

E lhe dar um abraço bem apertado por ter criado meu quarto irmão mais velho.

- Lily, o que estamos fazendo mesmo?

- Shhhhhhh! Cala a boca, Andy! Ninguém pode saber que estou aqui!

- Lilian, você está escondida atrás do seu livro de Poções no meio do salão principal encarando a mesa da Lufa-lufa com um olhar de conspiração, você já empurrou todos os primeiranistas que iam sentar perto de você e chutou um quartanista da área. Acho que todos notaram que você está aqui! – ela gritou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Me deixa na minha, Andy, tenho um trabalho a fazer! – eu falei botando a língua pra ela. Ela revirou os olhos e saiu para sentar na ponta da mesa com as meninas, respondendo suas caras de confusão com um "É louca!"

Tudo bem, ela tem razão.

Eu realmente estou no salão principal, no meio da mesa da Grifinória em pleno jantar, encarando a mesa da Lufa-Lufa atrás do meu livro de Poções. Mas não é culpa minha! Foi isso que nós combinamos de fazer ontem à noite. Observar! Eu só estou observando. James e Rose fizeram isso a manhã inteira, e eu até vi Scorp espiando a mesa dos Lufos. Eles combinaram que de noite era a minha vez. Eles ainda tem que me falar como é que foi a vigia da manhã e da tarde, por falar nisso. Espere! Vejo movimento no perímetro! Ah, não. Foi só Amanda Brookes indo embora. Tchau, Amanda! Ouvi barulhos e me virei para trás para ver Rose e James parados ali.

- Como vai a vigia, Londres? – James perguntou, com seu típico sorriso sacana.

- Esses codinomes são a coisa mais trouxa que você já criou, James. E eu nem estou falando de trouxa como em não-bruxo. – eu resmunguei.

- Cala a boca, Lily!

É, James criou os codinomes ontem à noite antes de irmos embora, e como você pode ver, ele nem é muito bom neles. Eu sou Londres, Rose é Paris e James é Budapeste. Não me pergunte por que diabos ele quis ser Budapeste, porque eu não faço idéia. James se atirou no banco do meu lado, e Rose sentou no outro.

- Lily, não pude deixar de notar que você estava sendo um tanto ÓBVIA. – ela disse, cruzando os braços e levantando as sobrancelhas na minha direção. – E James também acha, não é, James? – ela falou pedindo apoio, mas quando olhamos para ele vimos que ele estava fazendo uma careta de concentração, olhando para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, segurando um BINÓCULO na frente dos olhos.

- JAMES! – nós duas gritamos e eu dei um tapa no binóculo, fazendo-o deixá-lo cair no prato à sua frente.

- Cacete, Lily! Meus olhos!

- Pelo amor de DEUS, James! Um binóculo? – Rose exclamou, batendo a mão na testa.

- E você reclamou de mim. – eu falei, apontando pra Rose. Ela revirou os olhos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – nós três nos viramos para ver o Scorpius tapando os olhos com a mão como se estivesse frustrado e envergonhado com nossa burrice, e o Al na frente dele com os braços cruzados parecendo muito bravo. Nós três encaramos eles com a maior cara de bunda por uns dois minutos. E aí começamos a falar todos ao mesmo tempo.

- ... Eu quero pegar uma menina...

- ...Vigiando o Ben pra Casey...

- ...Nada! – esse último foi a Rose que gritou. Eu e James olhamos pra ela.

- Nada? – falamos juntos, indignados. Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu estava sem idéias!

Al abriu a boca para protestar, mas parou, olhando para alguma coisa na porta do salão principal. Nós quatro viramos a cabeça junto para olhar o que estava acontecendo.

Ah... Merda.

Era a Anna. Anna Bray em pessoa. Ela é uma quintanista da Lufa-Lufa. Ela tem grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos levemente arregalados, o que meio que deixa ela com um ar de pug. Um pug bonitinho, mas... Um pug. Ela tem cabelos castanhos e muito lisos, bem compridos. Ela é baixinha, magrinha e toda pequeninha (toda mesmo, ela é tábua reta, não é uma coisa bonita no verão). Anna Bray é uma garota doce. Muito doce. Tão doce que repuna. Ela usa tiaras, sapatilhas, lacinhos e nomeou sua gata branca de Sugarbear. Ela sempre fala como se você fosse a luz que ilumina seus dias e distribui sorrisos para quem olhar pra ela.

Todo mundo odeia ela.

Bem, nem todo mundo.

Só algumas pessoas.

TÁ LEGAL! Todo mundo adora ela, eu que odeio a garota.

Olho pro Al. Ele está olhando com uma cara de abobado enquanto ela anda segurando seus livrinhos coloridos e sorri para todo mundo.

- Tudo bem, definitivamente temos pelo menos uma quedinha aqui. – ouvi James dizer enquanto limpava a garganta com ares de oficial de polícia.

Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Al! Honestamente, ela é doce demais para ser de verdade! Fala sério! Como é que o Al gosta dela? Ela não é pra ele! Ela é muito... Inha pra fazer parte da família! Pequeninha, fofinha, gracinha, meiguinha... Bleeeerg! Imagina só essa coisinha na Toca! Eles iam massacrar a coisinha e comer sua carne em pastelão com frango e roeriam os ossinhos, depois iam jogar mini-hóquei de mesa com eles! E dar pro gato da Tia Hermione comer (aliás, aquele bicho ainda está vivo? Ah, tudo bem, o Christopher Edward come qualquer coisa também...)!

...

Tá legal, eu exagerei um pouquinho, mas você entendeu.

Eu cruzei os braços, e me virei pra frente emburrada. Não queria saber de nenhuma operação juntar meu irmão e a Coisinha. James me cutucou.

- Ow! Lily! Ajuda aqui? Ela tá se aproximando!

- Então manda ela ir embora. – eu resmunguei.

- Lilian! – ele reclamou. Eu botei a língua pra ele. – Ah, bem, isso é muito maduro.

- Eu não quero meu irmão apaixonado pela Coisinha! – ele bufou e sussurrou irritado pra mim.

- Não importa se você quer ou não, ele está! E não há nada que você possa fazer. O mundo não gira na volta da droga do seu umbigo, Lilian, e muitas vezes as coisas não saem como queremos, então você pode sentar e chorar ou pode deixar de ser uma chata mimada e aceitar a situação e me ajudar aqui, merda!

Isso foi brutal.

Verdadeiro, mas brutal.

Ainda mais porque veio justo do James, que é o Senhor Imaturidade. Eu fiquei encarando ele totalmente pasma. Por esse tapa na cara eu não estava esperando. Eu balancei a cabeça afastando a tontura que a coisa trazia, e fiz sinal pra Rose, ainda meio abobada. Ela chamou a Anna, para total desespero de Al, que tentou escapar da cena todos os dois minutos que Anna levou para chegar até onde estávamos, sendo segurado no lugar pelo James. Eu olhava ela chegando e tentava controlar o meu nariz, que estava quase se torcendo sozinho. Eu queria segurar ela pelos cabelos e sair arrastando-a para longe do Al. Mas é claro, eu não podia fazer isso. Então eu engoli meus protestos e toda a minha raiva e abri um sorriso para Anna Bray. Mesmo querendo pular em seu pescoço e arrancar todos os lacinhos que estavam em sua tiara.

- Oi, Anna. – eu disse sorrindo falsamente.

- Oooi, Liily! – ela disse sorrindo para mim. É a outra coisa que eu odeio nela. Ela prolonga todas as sílabas das palavras que fala. Como se falasse com um bebê. Retardado.

Al olhou para James e eu com a mais pura descrença. Ele estava parado na frente de Anna Bray com medo dos seus grandes olhos castanhos DE PUG e cheios de expectativa. Ele engoliu em seco e tentou fugir mais uma vez, mas de novo, James não deixou. Ele abriu a boca no que poderia ser indignação ou talvez estivesse morrendo de medo. Anna abriu um grande sorriso daqueles "Você-é-o-sol-do-meu-dia" que ela sempre dá pra todo mundo, mas não disse nada. Alzinho derreteu tanto que começou a afundar nos sapatos de tal jeito que o James teve que puxá-lo pelo cotovelo para mantê-lo de pé. Anna continuava olhando para ele com a mesma cara de pastel sorridente dela. Al abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas não disse nada. James me olhou com uma cara de "Fala sério!" e eu apenas dei de ombros. E como o James é um ótimo irmão mais velho e dá apoio moral e suporte técnico para o seu irmãozinho, ele fez o que todo irmão mais velho faria no seu lugar.

Deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele.

- Oi, Anna! – ele guspiu rápido, e depois fez uma careta de dor por causa da cotovelada. James bateu a mão na testa e tenho certeza que o ouvi murmurar "Não acredito que é meu irmão..." Anna alargou ainda mais o sorriso e deu um passo a frente. E Al nem deu outro para trás.

- Oooi, Aaal! – ela disse daquele jeito doce – vomita – e meigo – vomita mais – dela. Al derreteu de novo, sorrindo bobo para ela.

Eu escondi a mão no meu rosto completamente frustrada. Meu irmão tinha um tombo pela Coisinha. Justo pela Coisinha!

Que merda.

Quando olhei para cima vi Serena parada na porta do salão principal de olhos arregalados, vendo a cena na frente dela com a boca aberta totalmente em choque. Ou como era mais provável, incredulidade. Ou talvez raiva profunda. Ou os três. E eu realmente me senti mal por estar fazendo isso com ela. Quero dizer, não foi a ladainha apaixonada do Al que me convenceu, já que ele nunca chegou a fazê-la. Foi a ladainha responsável do James. Ou mais o choque de que o James estava sendo mais racional do que eu. Mas se não fosse por isso eu estaria tentando fazer ele gostar dela.

Okay, a verdade é que eu fui pela opção mais fácil e acabei totalmente me esquecendo dela.

Ai meu Deus, eu sou uma pessoa terrível!

- O-oh. – James falou, vendo a S correr na direção oposta.

- Tira ele daí, eu vou falar com ela. – eu falei, abanando a mão na direção dele. James colocou a mão no ombro do Al e deu um puxão só um pouco violento, e saiu empurrando-o aos trancos e barrancos de lá.

- Tchaau, Aaal! – Anna disse, abanando "docemente" para ele. Eu revirei os olhos e saí correndo atrás da Serena. – Tchaau, Liily!

Cara, que raiva dessa garota!

Dobrei o corredor e continuei correndo atrás da S. Dava pra ver o cabelo vermelho escuro dela em qualquer lugar, e assim que passei por uma sala de aula enxerguei uma massa de cabelos ruivos virando à esquerda. Cara, como a Serena corre!

- SERENA! – gritei, mas ela não parou. – S! – berrei de novo. Ela nem sequer virou a cabeça. – SERENA, ESPERA! – eu já estava ficando sem fôlego. – S, ME DESCULPA! – ela parou no meio do caminho, como se tivesse dado uma freada brusca, e se virou pra mim, andando na minha direção ameaçadoramente.

Te contar, nunca na minha vida, eu vi uma menina tão doce meter tanto medo quanto ela. Ela consegue ser MUITO assustadora quando está com raiva.

E é exatamente por isso que ela é a pessoa certa pra ficar o Al, cacete! Ela tem tudo que uma Potter tem que ter!

Okay, talvez eu tenha ido um pouco longe com a história de CASAMENTO e tal, mas eu só quero ver meu irmão feliz e feito na vida.

- ME DESCULPA? – ela gritou, e eu dei três passos pra trás.

- Calma, S... – pedi, levantando as mãos na minha frente em algo que poderia ser defesa pessoal ou derrota.

- "ME DESCULPA", LILY? VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU GOSTAVA DELE! VOCÊ SABIA E VOCÊ ESTAVA ALI JUNTANDO ELE E A SRTA. DOCE-FEITO-AÇÚCAR! – Nota mental: Adotar esse apelido para Anna Bray.

- EU NÃO QUERIA, S, EU JURO!

- AH, TÔ VENDO! TÔ VENDO QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA, QUANDO VOCÊ ESTAVA BEM SORRIDENTE ALI, APRESENTANDO OS DOIS!

- S, FOI IDÉIA DO JAMES!

- E VOCÊ ADOTOU A BELA IDÉIA DELE, LILS!

- SERENA, DÁ PRA ESCUTAR! – eu berrei mais alto daquele jeito vovó Molly, e isso calou a boca dela. Ela cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé no chão.

- Um minuto.

- Eu nunca quis induzir ele a ficar com ela! Eu estava torcendo por você, S, eu juro que estava! Mas aí o James veio com uma história maluca de que se apresentássemos os dois ele ia ver o quão nojentamente doce ela é e desistir, mas aparentemente, isso não funcionou... – eu falei correndo, e mais uma vez a mentira pulou da minha língua antes que eu pudesse controlar. Ela descruzou os braços e me encarou hesitantemente.

- Sério? – me senti mal por mentir por ela, e me senti pior ainda depois que respondi.

- Claro que sim, S, eu faria qualquer coisa pra te magoar?

Vadia dissimulada.

- Ai, Lily, desculpa! – ela falou, me dando um abraço. – É só que quando eu vi vocês três ali e ela junto, me veio a imagem "Família Conhece a Cunhada" e eu surtei.

- Tudo bem.

Vadia muito dissimulada.

- Sério, Lily, me responde, ele gosta dela? – ela perguntou toda chorosa. Eu suspirei.

- Malz, S, ele gosta sim. – eu falei com uma careta de desculpas. Pelo menos essa verdade eu devia a ela. Todo o rosto dela se apagou e a pontinha de esperança que tinha fugiu dos olhos dela. Ela abaixou a cabeça e cruzou os braços. Eu mesma não achava que tinha muita esperança, mas eu não agüentava ver ela com aquela carinha de desapontamento – Mas se quer saber algo bom... – comecei. Ela levantou a cabeça tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou. – Ele te acha bonitinha. – ela abriu um sorriso meio incerto.

- Mesmo?

- Aham! Eu perguntei se ele tinha te visto outro dia, já que você é minha amiga e tal – ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente me mandando prosseguir. – E ele disse assim: "Aquela bonitinha?" – tá legal, eu editei, mas achei que ela não ia gostar muito de saber que ele sabe mais quem é a irmã mais velha dela do que ela mesma.

Eu fiquei até com pena. Todo o seu rosto se iluminou de novo e ela abriu um daqueles sorrisos esperançosos de quem ganhou o dia. Nós demos as mãos e começamos a dar gritinhos de menininha enquanto pulávamos. Fez eu me sentir ainda pior por ela. Neste momento James, Rose e Scorp estavam provavelmente tramando planos para Al chamar Anna pra sair. E eu estava lhe dando falsas esperanças. Eu preciso tanto aliviar minha consciência.

Bem, acho que o único jeito é fazer com que as esperanças não sejam falsas.

Na boa, Anna Bray não fica com o meu irmão nem passando por cima do meu cadáver.

Eu estava em um lugar muito cheio. Só não sabia que lugar era esse. Eu olhava a toda volta e via pessoas. Muitas pessoas. Só que eu não conseguia ver seus rostos. Eles eram um borrão colorido e disforme. O lugar estava muito quente, e eu estava começando a me sentir um pouco tonta. Eu andava entre as pessoas procurando um rosto conhecido, mas tudo estava embaçado. Era como se alguém tivesse pintado eles com aquarela, e pincelado água em cima. Era muito frustrante. Minha cabeça estava latejando e estava tudo girando. De repente não tinha mais ninguém por perto. Eu não sei se era próprio do lugar ou o problema era comigo, mas estava escuro. E cada vez mais sombrio. Eu já não consegui ver nada. Comecei a me desesperar. Estava me sentindo tão perdida. Estava tonta, cansada, enjoada e prestes a cair no choro.

Eu dei um passo para frente e me desequilibrei. Tentei segurar alguma coisa para impedir minha queda, mas não tinha nada. Só aquela escuridão vazia. Fechei os olhos e apertei-os, esperando o impacto de quando eu caísse. Mas não houve nenhum impacto. Eu não caí.

Alguém me segurou pela cintura e me puxou para cima. Eu me virei para agradecer, esperando encontrar um estranho desbotado e sem rosto, mas quem eu vi me surpreendeu.

Era o Nate. Em perfeito foco. Seus cabelos loiros daquele mesmo jeito bagunçado que não me deixa negar que é fofo, os olhos azuis acesos com aquele brilho de moleque que está aprontando. O queixo, o nariz, a linha do maxilar, as sobrancelhas, o sorriso... E não o sorriso que ele dá pra todo mundo. Era o meu sorriso. Era o jeito que ele sorria para mim quando falava comigo sem ninguém por perto. Sincero, suave e gentil. O sorriso do meu Nate. O meu Nate. Ele estava sorrindo para mim e ainda segurava meu braço. E eu não estava mais tonta ou enjoada ou cansada ou qualquer das coisas que eu estava sentindo antes. Eu estava tranqüila, e me sentia aquecida e protegida.

E ele estava usando o moletom cinza do dia do corujal.

Deus, aquele moletom me deixa maluca.

- Nate? – eu perguntei, surpresa, mas sorrindo, apenas para confirmar. Eu já sabia que era ele.

De algum jeito eu sabia que reconheceria ele em qualquer lugar não importa o que vestisse, como estivesse seu cabelo ou a quantos metros de distância ele estivesse de mim. Eu só sabia que saberia. Ele balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo e se aproximou de mim, levando os lábios até meu pescoço, sua respiração quente tão suave que quase fazia cócegas na minha pele fria. E sussurrou na minha orelha.

- Me escolhe.

- O que? – perguntei, confusa.

- Me escolhe. – ele repetiu, largando meu braço e se afastando.

Continuei olhando para ele confusa, mas ele deu três passos para trás, separando-nos mais ainda. Eu andei até ele para pedir que se explicasse, mas quando segurei seu braço ele sumiu.

Acordei na minha cama no dormitório feminino da Grifinória suada e me sentindo esquisita. Meu sonho não tinha sido um pesadelo nem nada assim, eu não tinha acordado chorando, aos berros, suando frio, branca feito um papel e/ou tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Eu estava sonhando e simplesmente... Acordei.

Estava quente, quente demais para 22 de outubro, quando devia estar começando a esfriar. Meu pijama estava molhado de suor e meus cabelos grudavam em minhas costas. Chutei para o pé da cama o cobertor com que tinha me tapado quando fui dormir a algumas horas atrás, que surpreendentemente ainda estava no lugar. Por falar nisso, que horas são? Me estiquei até a mesinha de cabeceira para pegar alguma coisa para prender o cabelo, e aproveitei para ver as horas no relógio da Andy. Quatro horas da manhã. Ainda tinha umas três horas no mínimo de sono se eu apenas conseguisse dormir de novo.

Prendi o cabelo distraidamente com um rabicó que achei. Olhei à volta. Andy dormia pacificamente na cama ao lado, Casey se revirava na cama fazendo o estrado estalar, Elizabeth se mexia como louca e balbuciava coisas sem sentido, Erika estava quieta dentro do seu cortinado. Tudo estava perfeitamente normal e como deveria ser. Nada diferente.

Então por que eu me sinto tão esquisita? Por que eu consigo me lembrar tão perfeitamente do rosto do Nate? Do que ele sussurrou pra mim? De me sentir tão perdida antes e tão bem quando ele me segurou?

Tudo estava normal.

Mas algo estava diferente.

Me joguei para trás na cama e acabei batendo de cabeça na cabeceira de madeira. Calculei a distância errada. Eu sempre faço isso. E mesmo que estivesse doendo pra caramba, eu não conseguia parar de rir sozinha como uma louca.

- Pelo menos você ainda é a louca atrapalhada de sempre, Lily. – murmurei para mim mesma, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos. – Talvez... Não seja você que está estranha.

Talvez sejam os outros.

Talvez seja alguma coisa que eu comi.

Talvez não seja nada. Talvez seja só impressão. Sonhar com o Nate poderia ser totalmente coincidência. Nós sonhamos com pessoas aleatórias o tempo todo.

Mas você acredita em coincidências?

Pois é. Eu também não.

- Ai, meu Deus! Lily você tá uma gracinha! – Rose exclamou quando me viu na ponta da escada do dormitório feminino para descer pro salão comunal.

Eu olhei para ela sem nenhuma expressão. Olhei para baixo, vendo minhas roupas. Meu moletom roxo preferido. Minha jeans eu-tenho-que-pular-pelo-quarto-e-prender-a-respiração-por-cinco-segundos-para-conseguir-fechar-o-zíper. O All Star da Liz. Olhei de novo pra ela. Ela estava me olhando com um sorriso maior que a boca, parecendo bobamente feliz. Olhei pra mim mesma de novo. Eu estava morrendo de sono, com o cabelo preso em um coque todo feio já que meu cabelo resolveu acordar de mal comigo e eu não consegui domá-lo de um jeito mais decente, e acho que tinha uma mancha de pasta de dente na minha manga esquerda. Olhei de novo pra ela.

- Rose, essa é a minha roupa de Domingo, eu tô um lixo. – ela abriu um sorrisão de quem não escutou nada do que eu disse e continuou falando.

- Você vai ter que me emprestar essa calça. – eu levantei a sobrancelha na direção dela.

- Emprestar não é um problema, quero ver você caber nela. – eu falei mal humorada.

Acho que esqueci de avisar que quando estou com sono eu fico... Um porre. Pois é. Se eu não conseguir dormir, ou se eu dormir mal, eu acordo como uma vaca completa, dando patadas nos outros e soltando os cachorros em quem respirar perto demais de mim. Yep. A Megera. Com letra maiúscula e tudo. E fico assim por um bom tempo... E eu não consegui dormir antes das 6 da manhã ontem. E quando acordei ainda lembrei que é o primeiro fim de semana de Hogsmeade hoje. E eu estou esse lixo ambulante.

Eu tenho realmente muita pena das pessoas à minha volta.

O sorriso dela nem fraquejou. Ela só balançou a cabeça, divertida.

- Noite difícil? – perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura com ares de quem sabe tudo. Estreitei os olhos.

- Talvez.

- Você foi dormir muito cedo, eu nem consegui falar com você de noite. – ela disse ainda com aquele sorriso irritante. Eu, cuja paciência já é naturalmente menor que um primeiranista, com meu humor de trasgo de noite mal dormida me estressei, e resolvi dar piti em plenas oito da manhã.

- Escuta aqui, Rosalie, qual é a tua? Que porra de sorriso é esse? E por que você tá falando desse jeito? Que merda, eu estou com sono! – eu gritei a última parte esfregando meus olhos. As pessoas à minha volta me olharam com medo e se afastaram um pouco de mim. Tenho certeza que vi alguns primeiranistas olhando para Rose e fazendo alguns sinais que pareciam significar "Saia logo daí enquanto há tempo!". – E quê que vocês tão olhando, seus pirralhos? Não olhem pra mim! – eu gritei. Eles saíram correndo porta a fora. Cruzei os braços emburrada. – Hunft. Primeiranistas. – Rose apenas bateu a mão na testa, o sorriso irritante finalmente deixando seus lábios.

- Credo, Lily, eu tinha esquecido como você fica uma cavala quando dorme mal.

Ta aí. Isso me define. Eu sou uma cavala quando durmo mal. Obrigada, Rose.

- Cala a boca e fala logo por que tu tá tão feliz, eu não tô com saco pra nada hoje.

- Tá legal, Lilian, cala a boca e escuta. – ela disse, me pegando pelo cotovelo e me arrastando para um canto do salão comunal onde não estava muito cheio. Eu cruzei os braços depois, toda emburrada e fiquei batendo o pé. Ela ficou me encarando só na expectativa. Eu bufei.

- É pra hoje? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei que você está de mau humor e tudo o mais, mas eu tenho uma boa notícia! Dá pra tentar pelo menos parecer feliz por mim? – eu levantei a sobrancelha.

- Me diga a boa notícia e eu verei o que posso fazer. – ela simplesmente voltou a sorrir, se inclinando e sussurrando para mim:

- Raphe me chamou pra sair.

Eu fiquei encarando ela por uns cinco minutos com a boca aberta em surpresa. Meu lado normal, legal e queridinho me dizia para pular de alegria, dar corda pro namoro dos dois, abraçar ela, ajudá-la a escolher a roupa e recrutar algumas meninas para fazer seu cabelo e maquiagem. Mas eu estava de mau humor. E meu lado vadia mal humorada dizia para olhar para a cara dela, abrir a boca e dizer "E daí?". Eu tive que medir os dois por mais um minuto, e no fim das contas, eu pisquei e disse:

- Que? E o que você disse? – o sorriso dela murchou automaticamente.

- Sim. Você acha que eu fiz mal? – ela falou, fazendo uma carinha totalmente desesperada e fofa. Eu pisquei os olhos tentando absorver a informação.

- Não, não, você fez bem, Rose. É só que... – eu não terminei a frase, mas ela pegou o que eu queria dizer mesmo assim. Ela começou a andar de um lado pro outro, nervosa.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas o que eu vou fazer? Esperar ele se dar conta que eu gosto dele? Eu vou morrer sozinha, Lily! – ela disse em um tom que parecia que estava querendo convencer a si mesma e não a mim. Eu respirei fundo e andei até ela, pegando suas mãos, fazendo ela parar de andar.

- Não, Rose, você está certa. Completamente certa. Você fez muito bem em dizer sim. O Raphe é um garoto legal, e vocês se divertem muito conversando sobre... – eu parei pra pensar. – Astronomia? – falei em tom de pergunta. Seu rosto de iluminou e ela começou a tagarelar.

- Sim! Ele é tão inteligente! Ele já terminou de ler os livros de História da Magia e você sabia que ele quer ser escritor quando crescer? Não é adorável? E tem ainda o fato de que ele é... – eu cortei ela.

- Tá, tá, tá, eu tenho certeza que ele é uma graça falando sobre a revolução dos duendes, mas se você quer aparecer no encontro, acho melhor ir se arrumar. – ela olhou para mim como se eu estivesse louca.

- Do que está falando? Eu estou arrumada. – eu fiz cara de "Oh", olhando para o vestido azul com uma camiseta preta por baixo que ela estava usando. Rose tem um senso de moda bruxo. O que deve dizer tudo o que vocês precisam saber sobre o jeito que ela se veste. Eu sorri.

- Claro que está! Mas... – eu olhei para ela procurando uma desculpa e estalei os dedos quando ela me veio à cabeça. – O vestido está sujo nas costas. – ela me olhou em dúvida.

- Está?

- Aham! – eu disse, virando-a de costas e apontando para um ponto aleatório embaixo do cabelo dela. – Bem aqui. – ela se contorceu para tentar vê-lo, mas como não conseguiu acho que resolveu acreditar em mim.

- Tá legal... – eu sorri empolgada, esquecendo meu mal humor.

- O Scorp vai morrer de ciúmes. – falei em uma vozinha excitada, empurrando-a para a escada do dormitório feminino. Ela ficou tão vermelha que quase se camuflava no meio do cabelo.

- NÃO FOI POR ISSO QUE EU ACEITEI, LILIAN! – eu levantei as mãos na frente do corpo.

- Claro que não foi, Rose... – falei revirando os olhos. Finja que é isso que eu finjo que acredito. Vamos lá, vamos arranjar alguém para te arrumar.

- Do jeito que você fala parece que a prima mais velha é você. – ela disse, cruzando os braços, a sobrancelha levantada.

- Eu não sou a prima mais velha, Rose, eu sou a prima que conhece pessoas. – eu falei de um jeito óbvio, e saí correndo até o corredor dos dormitórios.

Okay... Vamos ver. O que posso dizer sobre esse pedacinho de informação?

Uhm... Merda?

Na boa, eu não sei o que pensar. Tá legal, meus planos de juntar Rose e Scorp acabaram de descer pelo ralo, mas ao mesmo tempo, talvez isso seja bom. Foi como a Rose falou, ela não pode ficar esperando para sempre, né? E Deus sabe que a Rose dar uns pegas em alguém vai ser bom pra ela, ela não pega ninguém desde o ano passado. E vai fazer o Scorp morrer de ciúmes dela, isso eu tenho certeza. Ele é ciumento feito uma mula, se um garoto olha pra Rose por mais que um segundo ele começa a bufar como um touro. Talvez isso abra os olhos dele. É melhor ele se mexer rápido antes que ela comece a gostar de verdade do Raphael, o que pode totalmente acontecer, ele é fofo, ele é querido, ele é bonitinho... Ela pode amar o Scorp, mas se ele não fizer nada... Ele vai perder ela.

Bati na porta do dormitório feminino do 6º ano. Quem atendeu a porta foi Taylor Albridge, que só abriu uma fresta e espiou para fora. Ela era uma garota fofa de cabelos azuis (na boa, nunca vou entender como é que ela fica fofa de cabelo azul, muito menos por que alguém pintaria o cabelo de azul) e olhos escuros. Quando viu que era eu, sorriu para mim e abriu a porta completamente. Ela tinha meio que um lugar especial no seu coração para mim porque foi minha vizinha quando morávamos em Godric's Hollow, então ela me conhece desde que eu era um bebê e ela brincava de pega-pega com o James (eu não quis que isso fosse um trocadilho, eu juro. Eu estava falando da brincadeira mesmo.)

- Lily! – ela disse animadamente. Eu consegui sorrir, apesar do meu mal humor.

- Oi, Taylor. A Vanessa está? – perguntei com o máximo de educação que consegui. A Taylor é uma dessas pessoas que a gente não consegue dar patadas nem que tente. Ela é tão fofa!

- Só um pouquinho, vou ver. – ela falou e se virou para dentro do dormitório. – Ô VANESSAAAA! – ela berrou. Rose me olhou como se eu estivesse doida. Eu dispensei ela com um gesto de mão.

- QUE ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – uma garota, que eu suponho que seja obviamente Vanessa, respondeu.

- LILY NA PORTA! – Taylor berrou de volta.

- QUE LILY, MULHER?

- LILY POTTER! – nós três ouvimos um barulho de algo que parecia um corpo caindo de algum lugar alto e vários resmungos apressados. Ouvimos um baque e um gritinho de "Ai!", um palavrão, várias coisas sendo derrubadas e dois segundos depois, Vanessa Anderson estava parada na porta com um sorriso maior que a cara e tentando ajeitar o cabelo que estava uma bagunça.

- Lily! Tudo bem? – ela disse, passando os dedos como louca no cabelo loiro-morango, tentando abaixar os cachos que estavam com um volume anormal. Não quero nem saber o que ela estava fazendo para deixá-lo assim.

- Sim. – eu respondi mecanicamente. – Ouvi dizer por aí que você é ótima com cabelos. – o que era irônico, já que o dela estava uma bagunça. Ela inclinou a cabeça pro lado em confusão e balançou-a afirmativamente.

- É, eu sou bem boa.

- Preciso de um favor. – eu disse naquele mesmo tom de negócios. Eu tive a impressão de que ela ia se jogar aos meus pés e começar a rastejar. Ela arregalou os olhos, parou de mexer no cabelo e depois me olhou com o maior ar de adoração.

- Claro, Lily, qualquer coisa!

- Feito! Você vai fazer o cabelo da Rose, ela tem um encontro agora! – eu disse sorrindo e saí andando, com uma Rose apavorada e uma Vanessa maravilhada.

Eu revirei os olhos. Vanessa é mais uma dessas garotas que são completamente apaixonadas pelo James e acham que se puxarem meu saco eu vou fazer os lados delas com o James. Na boa, eu tento não abusar muito disso, já que eu obviamente não tenho poder nenhum sobre o James, e muito menos quero que elas acabem com ele, então me sinto mal por estar me aproveitando da paixão boba delas. Mas tem horas que a gente tem que apelar pro nosso lado sonserino, fazer o que?

- Hey, Lils! – Taylor chamou. Eu parei e me virei para trás. Ela sorriu da porta. – Quer ajuda? Eu adoro maquiar os outros! – eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Se você quiser... – ela sorriu mais e nos seguiu.

Nossa, eu consegui ajudar a Rose sem xingar ninguém no processo, e eu ainda dormi mal ontem! Que bonito, Lily Potter! Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma.

- Lilian Potter! – Rose sussurrou com uma vozinha fininha de quem vai me xingar.

- Que é? – perguntei distraidamente.

- Você chamou a Vanessa Anderson pra arrumar meu cabelo? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- É. E daí? – ela cruzou os braços, furiosa e sussurrou louca de raiva.

- E daí que ela é louca! Lembra aquela vez que ela tentou botar poção do amor no suco do James? – eu inclinei a cabeça pensativamente tentando me lembrar.

Ah, é. Quem tomou foi o Alex, e ela teve que passar a semana inteira fugindo de um Alex tarado tentando pegar ela. Comecei a rir sozinha. Rose bateu a mão na testa.

- Na boa, Roe, ela está sob controle. Ela nunca faria nada pra "PRIMA PREFERIDA" do James. – eu falei fazendo aspas com os dedos, falando o "PRIMA PREFERIDA" em um tom alto o suficiente para que Vanessa ouvisse. Acho que ouvi ela dar um gritinho. Rose me olhou toda cética.

- A prima preferida do James é a Roxy. – eu dei de ombros.

- E ela lá sabe disso? Cala a boca e deixa as coisas comigo! Confia em mim, Rose, vai dar certo. – ela suspirou em derrota.

- Eu só espero que você saiba o que você está fazendo.

- Você definitivamente sabia o que estava fazendo. – Rose disse se olhando no espelho. Eu ri.

- Não falei?

Ela estava realmente bonita. Vanessa domou o cabelo dela, mas em vez de alisar ela encaracolou, então o cabelo da Rose não estava crespo, estava em cachos largos e bonitos. A parte da frente estava presa para trás com uma bonita presilha de brilhantes que ela herdou da vovó, e os cachinhos cascateavam embaixo da presilha. Realmente uma gracinha. E quando a Taylor disse que gostava de maquiar as pessoas, só esqueceu de mencionar que era expert nisso. Se você olhar pra Rose não se nota que ela está maquiada, mas se nota que tem algo de diferente realçando os olhos dela. E Vanessa e Taylor escolheram juntas uma roupa para Rose, que combinou com ela, e realmente fez ela ficar uma graça. (N/A: Essa autora não tem um pingo de senso de moda, então para não estragar o encontro da Rose, ela vai deixar que vocês imaginem a roupa dela.)

- Agora corre, ou você vai deixar ele esperando! São dez pras nove! – ela deu um gritinho de excitação e olhou para os lados procurando a bolsa. Taylor riu e alcançou-a para ela. Ela me olhou nervosa, e me abraçou do nada.

- Me deseje sorte.

- Você não precisa de sorte. Vai lá e agarra seu homem, mulher. – eu falei pra ela, lhe dando um tapa na bunda, de brincadeira. Ela riu e me largou, correndo para fora do quarto, acenando para nós.

Eu sorri para mim mesma.

Andamos até a porta do dormitório e vimos ela atravessar o corredor. Cruzei os dedos e torci para que tudo desse certo. Eu adoraria que ela ficasse com o meu "quarto irmão", porque eles se amam e eles são feitos um para o outro. Mas como o James disse, as coisas não saem sempre do jeito que a gente quer. E no final das contas eu estou a favor de quem fizer ela feliz. E se o Raphe faz ela feliz...

- E lá vai ela. – Taylor disse enquanto nós olhávamos ela sumir pela escada que descia para o salão comunal.

- Se ela não voltar com aquele cabelo totalmente bagunçado eu vou ficar muito decepcionada. – Vanessa disse cruzando os braços e nós começamos a rir.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, garotas. Fico devendo uma pra vocês. – Taylor balançou a mão displicentemente.

- Deixa pra lá, Lily, eu estou sempre procurando cobaias. – ela disse piscando pra mim. Vanessa abriu a boca, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas Taylor pisou no seu pé discretamente e sorriu. – Tchau, Lily! – ela disse acenando e saindo do quarto, puxando uma Vanessa emburrada. – E divirta-se em Hogsmeade! – meu sorriso caiu.

Puta que pariu! Eu esqueci!

- Onde diabos você estava, Lilian? – Andy perguntou de braços cruzados.

- Estivemos esperando desde as oito horas! OITO! – Liz gritou cutucando meu ombro agressivamente.

- Foi mal! É que a Rose vai sair com o Raphael Austburry, e ela estava meio mal vestida – eu falei com uma careta de "vocês sabem como é" – e eu tive que chamar a Vanessa e a Taylor pra ajudar ela e...

- A Rose desencalhou? – Elizabeth perguntou de mãos juntas e olhos brilhantes, me cortando, esquecendo totalmente a raiva. Eu dei de ombros.

- Acho que sim, eles estão indo à Hogsmeade juntos, afinal de contas. – falei meio incerta.

- Ah, que legal, cara! – ela disse jogando os braços para cima como se fosse uma vitória dela mesma. Eu e Andy nos olhamos. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Por que a animação toda? Você apostou alguma coisa com alguém? – ela fez cara de sapeca e botou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

- Fontes secretas. – ela disse, piscando pra mim. Revirei os olhos. Elizabeth e as fontes secretas dela... Sabe tudo antes de todo mundo e com mais detalhes do que qualquer um conseguiria.

- Vamos logo que já estamos atrasadas pra caramba. – Erika disse, fechando a revista que lia (acho que era uma Elle hoje) e fazendo sinal para pegarmos uma das carruagens esperando.

- Okay... – resmunguei.

- O que vamos ver primeiro? – Casey perguntou enquanto nos ajeitávamos nos bancos da carruagem.

- DEDOS DE MEL! – eu e Liz gritamos juntas. Todas riram da nossa cara, mas não importa, porque nós sabemos que no fundo no fundo elas estavam loucas para gritar "Dedos de Mel" também.

- HEY! ESPERA! – ouvimos alguém gritar.

Olhamos para o lado e vimos Hugo e Eddie correndo na nossa direção, Hugo estava com o cabelo bagunçado e a camiseta de Eddie tinha os botões trocados. Eles pularam na carruagem junto com a gente, Hugo sentou do lado da Liz (ham) e Eddie entre eu e Casey. A carruagem dava pra quatro. Nós estávamos usando-a com sete, por isso era bem... Apertadinho ali. Engoli em seco. Erika estava fumegando no momento. Seus olhos me queimavam por detrás da Elle magazine. Me virei para Andy, que estava do meu outro lado. Ela deu ombros como se dissesse "Se vira." Eu cheguei levemente para o lado, tentando não encostar muito no Eddie, mas não adiantou muita coisa, porque acabei esmagando a Andy contra a porta, e ela me empurrou de volta. Eu olhei para meus pés e fiquei rezando para sair daquela carruagem viva.

Consegui, mas foi por pouco.

Quando chegamos em Hogsmeade, eu praticamente pulei da carruagem em movimento, porque honestamente eu não agüentava mais. Era como se os olhares da Erika estivessem me sufocando. Minha garganta foi fechando, fechando, fechando, até que eu pulei. Me desequilibrei e quase caí de cara no chão meio lamacento, mas assim que o ar fresco encheu meus pulmões eu comecei a me sentir melhor. Estava um pouco frio e ventando bastante, mas tudo bem, eu coloquei um casaco antes de sair do castelo. As pessoas desceram de um jeito mais civilizado que eu, obviamente, e nos juntamos em uma rodinha para ver quem ia pra onde.

- Dedos de Mel, já dissemos. – Liz disse, apoiando o cotovelo no meu ombro.

- Concordo completamente. – Hugo falou, andando até o lado dela.

- Definitivamente, acabou meu estoque secreto de chocolate com nozes. – eu falei, cruzando os braços. Casey riu e ficou do nosso lado.

- Eu nunca vi a Dedos de Mel, eu quero ir! – ela falou fazendo beicinho.

- Entrar numa loja de doces? – Erika perguntou com uma cara de nojo que mais parecia que estávamos pedindo para vir com a gente no armário de poções da Smith. – Mas nem morta! Você acha que é fácil manter esse peso? – ela falou, botando uma mão na cintura, fazendo pose de modelo e gesticulando para si mesma. Eu e Liz nos olhamos e reviramos os olhos.

- Que pobreza de espírito, Harper. – Liz disse e botou a língua pra ela. Depois se virou para Andy. – Andizinhaaaa? Por favoooor? – ela levantou as mãos na frente do corpo em derrota.

- Hey, você me ganhou quando falou chocolate de nozes!

- Êêêêêêê! – eu disse, correndo até ela e apertando-a num abraço. – Obrigada, Andy! Vamos! – falei, puxando ela e Casey pelo braço em direção à Dedos de Mel.

- Espera! – Erika chamou. – E eu?

- Eu vou ao Três Vassouras, quer ir? – Eddie perguntou.

Eu acho que nunca vi Erika tão feliz na vida desde que a sua mãe lhe deu de Natal um malão Louis Vuitton de oncinha de Milão. Todo o seu rosto se iluminou e ela corou um pouquinho e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela virou seus olhos na minha direção, com um sorrisinho satisfeito. Eles brilhavam. Parecia que o dourado dos olhos dela tinha dominado o castanho-esverdeado. Pareciam ouro líquido.

Esse foi o momento em que eu notei que a Erika ama o Eddie. De verdade. E eu nunca poderia ficar com ele nem em um milhão de anos sabendo disso. Mas o Eddie é meu amigo também, pô, eu gosto de conversar com ele e de ter ele por perto. Eu suspirei cansada. Talvez nós devêssemos ter uma conversinha.

Andy puxou minha manga.

- Vamos lá?

- Onde está a Elizabeth? – perguntei, olhando à volta e vendo que só estávamos nós duas ali. Ela riu.

- A essas alturas? Roubando todos os seus chocolates de nozes!

- Ah, merda! Não posso deixar isso acontecer!

Nós saímos correndo em direção à Dedos de Mel.

- Isso foi tão divertido! – Liz falou, ainda rindo, quando chegamos correndo até o Três Vassouras.

Eu e Hugo conhecíamos Hogsmeade como a palma da nossa mão, nós vínhamos aqui desde pequenos, então demos o tour completo para as meninas. Dedos de Mel, a filial das Gemialidades, passamos na frente do Madame Pudifoot (e contamos todas as histórias pavorosas do lugar), e até a Casa dos Gritos (a versão assustadora primeiro para ver a cara de medo e a verdadeira depois) e agora íamos encontrar Erika e Eddie no Três Vassouras para o final do nosso tour. Apostamos corrida até aqui, e para meu desapontamento, a Liz ganhou.

- E eu achava que eu corria rápido, Elizabeth! Que diabos era aquilo? – eu falei rindo, engatando o braço no dela.

- Diabo da tasmânia, é isso! – Andy acrescentou.

- Aulas de tênis desde os quatro anos. – ela falou dando de ombros. – Você tem que ter muito condicionamento físico pra jogar aquela merda. Tu corre de um lado pro outro o tempo inteiro!

- Tênis! Sempre quis... – Casey disse fazendo beicinho.

- Tu quer? Eu te ensino! Passa um verão no Resort Croft e você sai dali pra ganhar o (prêmio de tênis).

- Um verão longe de casa? Como se minha mãe fosse deixar... – ela falou revirando os olhos, mas sorrindo.

- Vamos entrar? – Hugo perguntou, com a mão na porta do bar. – A gente tá aqui parado há meia hora!

- Dez minutos no máximo, Hugo! – eu corrigi.

- Tanto faz. – ele disse revirando os olhos. – Eu estou com sede e com frio, podemos ir logo? – ele pediu, fazendo careta de cachorro abandonado.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele sorriu e abriu a porta, segurando-a aberta para a gente entrar.

E quando a gente entrou demos de cara com um pandemônio.

- Que porra é essa? – Liz exclamou quando vimos o Três Vassouras.

- Lily... Isso é normal? – Casey perguntou com um tom de medo na voz, segurando meu braço. Eu engoli em seco.

- Não, Case.

O caso é que em plena primeira vez de Três Vassouras das meninas, estava rolando uma briga de bar. Bem, só podia ser uma briga de bar, porque todo mundo estava em rodinha na volta de umas três pessoas que estavam berrando muito alto e acho que dava pra ouvir barulho de socos. Tinha umas mesas viradas mais pra trás da multidão, e a Madame Rosmerta estava berrando para quem quer que fossem os briguentos pararem de estragar o bar dela. Vimos Eddie e Erika saindo do meio do montinho e corremos até eles.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei, exasperada.

- Não sabemos direito! – Eddie começou. – Estávamos sentados numa mesa tomando uma cerveja amanteigada normalmente, quando de repente ouvimos uns gritos e fomos empurrados para cá!

- Só o que deu pra entender foi que um tava falando uma coisa que o outro não gostou. – Erika disse levantando as mãos como se estivesse se livrando da culpa.

- São alunos? – Casey perguntou, preocupada.

- Eu... Eu acho que ouvi a voz do seu irmão, Lily. – Eddie disse de olhos arregalados.

- O quê? Ah, merda!

- Lily, espera! – o Hugo tentou me puxar de volta, mas aí eu já tinha me virado e entrado no meio do bolinho.

Legal, o James tinha que arranjar problema de novo! Não consegue ficar fora de encrenca por um segundo! Acho que eu vou ter que ir lá mandar ele parar. Só falta ele estar bêbado. Odeio quando o James bebe, ele fica idiota e tonto. Comecei a abrir espaço entre a multidão na volta que gritava incentivos e exclamações de espanto, acotovelando todo mundo enquanto berrava "Com licença". Pisaram no meu pé e me empurraram feio umas duas vezes. Na última eu quase caí, e pisei forte no pé da pessoa que me empurrou só de vingança mesmo. Demorou uns cinco minutos, mas eu finalmente consegui sair do montinho e chegar lá.

E "lá" realmente me deixou de boca aberta.

Era o Nate.

O Nate e o Victor.

Brigando.

Eles estavam ali gritando um com o outro, e de vez em quando parecia que iam partiam para cima, mas alguém os segurava. Eu virei os olhos pro Victor. Ele estava com uma cara de debochado e mesmo que tivesse um olho roxo, estava olhando pro Nate com um olhar superior. Os amigos dele estavam segurando seus ombros, mas ele não parecia muito irritado. Olhei pro Nate. O James e o Danny estavam segurando seus braços e ele estava muito bravo. Tinha uma mancha vermelha na bochecha que ia ficar roxa no outro dia. Sua fisionomia estava totalmente mudada. O cenho franzido, lábios crispados, os olhos azuis faiscavam de raiva. Ele estava encarando o Victor com algo parecido com _ódio._

Alguma coisa o Victor fez.

- Lily! – James exclamou, me vendo ali parada, com uma expressão lívida.

Nate e Victor ao mesmo tempo pararam de se encarar, e me olharam. Sem saber o que fazer eu olhei pro chão, sentindo os olhares deles sobre mim. E eu me senti extremamente desconfortável porque eu sentia que a briga tinha alguma coisa a ver comigo. Só não sei exatamente como. Todo o bar ficou silencioso. Parecia que estavam esperando pra ver de que lado eu ia ficar.

E de que lado eu ia ficar?

Do Victor? Do sonserino mau caráter que eu suspeito estar me usando pra fazer vingança no meu irmão, mas que é muito gostoso e mesmo com tudo o que eu falei sobre ele eu adoraria pegar um dia e que para prosseguir com meu plano eu deveria ficar do seu lado... Ou do Nate? Que todo mundo acha que eu odeio, o que eu achei que fosse verdade mas agora vejo que não é, protegido do meu irmão, que é legal comigo, que me faz sentir bem e é o cara mais calmo da face da Terra e só brigaria com alguém desse jeito se provocado ao extremo?

Eu levantei o rosto. Olhei para os dois. Engoli em seco.

- Você tá legal? – eu perguntei, andando até o Nate.

Eu podia ver pelo canto do olho o sorriso do Victor desmanchando, e as pessoas à minha volta prendendo a respiração. Eu podia jurar que os cantos da boca do Nate se ergueram alguns milímetros enquanto ele balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. E tinha algo muito estranho no jeito que o James estava sorrindo todo convencido. Ele e o Danny largaram o Nate na mesma hora e se afastaram um pouquinho. Madame Rosmerta saiu de trás do balcão e deu uns berros mandando todo mundo desembolar e "pediu gentilmente" para que Nate e Victor "tirassem suas drogas de traseiros do bar dela". Eu e Nate ficamos parados um em frente do outro, encarando o chão e os lados, no silêncio mais desconfortável do mundo. Ainda podia ver as pessoas espiando a gente. Victor saiu empurrado pelos amigos dele, e fez questão de esbarrar no ombro do Nate no caminho. Eu olhei para ele reprovadoramente e ele me lançou um olhar todo traído. Eu levantei o queixo e virei a cabeça.

Idiota. Fica aí achando que eu sou propriedade com dono.

Ele levou um empurrão de Henry e eles saíram.

- James... – Madame Rosmerta chamou com uma voz reprovadora, mas carinhosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sei, eu sei, Madame Rosmerta, já vamos! – ele falou, dando um tapa no ombro do Nate e andando até a saída, deixando a gente ali.

Eu olhei para onde as meninas estavam. Elas balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente, como se me dizendo que estava tudo bem. Eu assenti de volta. Hugo acenou para mim e eles todos sentaram em uma mesa no fundo. Eu peguei o braço do Nate e saí puxando-o porta a fora pela manga, olhando para o chão o tempo todo. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ficar do lado do Nate, sair com ele do Três Vassouras. Por que eu fiz isso mesmo?

Ah, é. A briga. O porquê. Certo.

O vento bateu no meu rosto, eu fechei os olhos e respirei o ar frio do inverno que chegava. Inspirar ar fresco me fez bem. Ajudou a desanuviar um pouco a cabeça. Ele estava olhando pra mim. Assim que olhei pra ele, ele desviou os olhos, ficou fingindo estar ajeitando a manga do casaco. Eu fiz uma careta insatisfeita.

- Nate.

- Lily. – ele acenou com a cabeça como se estivesse me cumprimentando, ainda olhando para a manga da camisa. Eu revirei os olhos. Andei até ele e o puxei pela camisa até ficar na minha altura. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Nathaniel Antonio Channings. – eu falei ameaçadoramente. Ele engoliu em seco. – Dá pra olhar pra mim?

- Dá pra não olhar pra você? – ele falou irônico. Eu larguei sua camisa.

- Pode me dizer o que aconteceu lá dentro?

- Uma briga, Lily. – ele falou, óbvio.

- Isso até eu notei, Nate. Eu quero saber por que vocês brigaram.

- Não foi nada demais. - ele trocou o peso de perna, desconfortável. Dava pra notar que ele estava tentando se esquivar das minhas perguntas.

- Não foi nada demais? Nathan! Vocês estavam trocando socos em pleno Três Vassouras, você nunca nem grita com ninguém, alguma coisa aconteceu pra vocês brigarem.

- Eu disse que não foi nada, Lily, deixa assim. – ele falou um pouco irritado. Eu cruzei os braços e bufei exasperada.

- Eu não vou deixar assim, Nate! Ele te disse alguma coisa que te deixou maluco! Você sabe como você estava olhando pra ele, Nate? Com ódio! Parecia que você queria arrancar a cabeça dele ou algo assim!

- Talvez eu quisesse. – ele disse, me cortando, olhando para mim desafiadoramente. – O que você tem com isso? – eu abri a boca pra responder, mas fechei de novo.

- Quer saber? Eu não tenho nada com isso. – eu disse friamente, descruzando os braços e me virando para ir embora.

- Não, Lily... – ele suspirou, e parecia arrependido. – Espera! – ele pegou meu braço e me puxou de leve, me virando de novo para ele. Eu cruzei os braços e bati o pé, irritada. – Desculpa. Eu não quis te magoar. – eu bufei, exasperada.

- Não é me magoar, Nate, porque isso você não fez, é que eu quero saber por que vocês brigaram! Deus! O que é que custa? – ele suspirou fundo.

- Tá. Quer saber? Ele xingou... Meu time de quadribol. – eu revirei os olhos.

- Time de quadribol, Nate? Você não vai me enrolar com essa. Você nem tem um time de quadribol, não consegue definir se torce pros Tornados ou pra União de Puddlemere. Honestamente... Eu te conheço demais pra cair nessa. – eu falei, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um minuto, só olhando um para a cara do outro.

- Tudo bem. Não fala se não quiser, mas... – eu falei, desistindo largando os braços do lado do corpo. – eu não quero saber de você puxando briga de novo, tá ouvindo?

- Como se eu fizesse isso... – ele disse revirando os olhos.

Um barulho de capa esvoaçando quebrou o nosso silêncio desconfortável, e olhamos para a direção de onde vinha. Chuck Sloan estava se aproximando, respirando rápido. Saíam fumacinhas de sua boca por causa do frio. O cabelo estava todo bagunçado com o vento, e embora ele estivesse realmente gostoso com aquelas vestes cinza escuro, eu não consegui entrar em estado de graça. Ainda estava muito desconcertada com a cena do bar, então voltei a encarar meus pés. Achamos que ele simplesmente ia passar reto e entrar no bar, ficamos desviando os olhos para a paisagem e fingindo estar olhando outras coisas, quando na verdade estávamos espiando o outro de soslaio. Mas Chuck andou até nós e parou na nossa frente, com as mãos nos quadris e expressão severa.

- Boa tarde. – ele disse formalmente. Cumprimentamos ele de volta em um muxoxo. – Acabei de receber uma carta de Madame Rosmerta.

- Já? Nossa, ela é rápida. – eu falei sem pensar. Ele me olhou por um segundo.

- Sim, bem rápida. – e depois voltou para o Nate. – Eu realmente não esperava isso de você, Nathaniel. – Nate abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Eu podia ver as bochechas dele ficando rosadas. Eu tentei ficar fora, mas antes que eu pudesse me segurar, já estava falando.

- A culpa não foi dele, Professor. O Victor provocou. – ele levantou a sobrancelha para mim.

- E Srta. Potter, estava no meio da confusão também? – eu corei. Abri a boca pra responder, mas Nate me cortou.

- Não, Professor. Ela só chegou bem depois.

- Então como é que a senhorita sabe o que o Sr. Heinzt fez ou deixou de fazer? – eu já estava ficando um pimentão.

- Eu... Eu conheço o Nate, Professor. Ele nunca começaria uma briga de graça. – ele ficou nos encarando por um segundo. Depois suspirou e abriu um pequeno sorriso cansado.

- Também achei. É por isso que Neville e Adriana estão na sala da diretora nesse momento, esperando uma explicação. Se quiser me acompanhar... – ele fez um gesto com a mão. Nate me lançou um olhar apreensivo, e eu tentei lhe dar um sorriso encorajador.

- Tudo bem. Vai. – eu falei, me apoiando no ombro dele e ficando na ponta do pé. – Se cuida, Nate. – eu falei, e surpreendi a nós dois totalmente, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. – Tchau, Professor.

- Tchau, Lily. – Nate falou em um tom perplexo, indo embora junto com o Chuck, virando a cabeça umas três vezes pra ver se eu ainda estava lá.

E eu estava. Na verdade eu fiquei lá até eles já estarem pequenininhos lá longe. Eu ia voltar para o Três Vassouras, mas quando levantei a cabeça, vi Andy parada ali, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão afável no rosto. Eu fiz uma careta derrotada, como se dissesse "Fazer o que?" e comecei a andar até ela. Ficamos as duas paradas na frente da janela do bar, com as mãos nos bolsos, encarando nossos pés.

- Descobriu por que a briga? – ela perguntou suavemente. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Não quis dizer.

- Então era sobre você. – ela falou seriamente, fungando por causa do frio.

Eu olhei para cima, vendo a silhueta do Nate finalmente sumir no horizonte.

- Provavelmente.

A viagem de volta pra Hogsmeade foi tensa. Não por causa da Erika. Não, ela estava radiante, sentada do lado do Eddie com um sorriso enorme no rosto, felicidade emanando dela. Quem estava toda amuada era eu. A galera ficou conversando alegremente sobre todo o tipo de coisa e de como mal podiam esperar pelo próximo passeio, como Hogsmeade era legal etcetera ponto enquanto comiam seus doces recém adquiridos. Eu sentei na janela e fiquei encarando a paisagem em silêncio, pensando. A briga do Nate e do Victor me chacoalhou legal. Por que será que eles brigaram? Como a Andy disse, tinha que ter sido sobre mim. Por que o Nate não ia querer falar? A não ser que tenha sido sobre outra garota. Isso também é uma possibilidade, afinal de contas, não tem nada rolando entre a gente nem nada, e muito menos entre o Victor e eu, os dois podem... Sei lá, gostar da mesma garota, ou... um pode ter dado uns pega na namorada do outro.

Mas aquele olhar que o Victor me deu quando estava saindo...

Tem que ter sido sobre mim.

E se for o que eu vou fazer? Quero dizer, não é como se tivesse algo realmente a se fazer. A briga já tinha acontecido, o Nate já tinha se ferrado, e eu já tinha deixado o Victor furioso quando fiquei do lado do Nate. Mas o que eu vou _fazer_? A coisa toda pareceu ser sobre mim, e pareceu muito que eu estava de rolo com os dois e eles tinham descoberto. Não quero nem pensar nisso. A escola inteira já deve estar falando de mim a essa hora, me chamando de vagabunda pra baixo e eu nem fiz nada! Eu não estou nem ficando com nenhum dos dois, que dirá traindo um ao outro. Não é como se eu _gostasse_ do Nate nem nada assim... Eu só...

Só...

Só...

- Lily, chegamos. – Casey falou suavemente, tocando meu ombro, me acordando do meu devaneio.

- Ah. Tudo bem.

- Você tá legal? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Ótima. – respondi, abrindo um sorriso fraco. Ela balançou a cabeça com uma expressão desconfiada, como se dissesse "Até parece", mas deixou quieto.

Enquanto eu andava na direção do salão comunal tudo em que eu pensava era um banho quente e minha cama. As horas de sono que não tive ontem estavam começando a bater, e eu podia sentir minha cabeça ficando anuviada e meus pés se mexendo no automático. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas, e estava ficando difícil manter os olhos abertos. Estava até pensando em matar o jantar e ir direto pra cama. Até enforcar o banho. Minha caminha esperava por mim. Minha caminha fofa, macia, cheirosa, quentinha... Um travesseiro embaixo da minha cabeça... Ai, que delícia...

- Lily? – alguém me chamou. Não consegui registrar quem.

- Ahn? – murmurei sonolenta.

- Por que você está abraçando o ar?

- Porque ele é macio... – eu falei estupidamente, e todo mundo riu de mim.

- Você dormiu essa noite? – uma voz que eu reconheci como a da Andy perguntou.

- Não... – eu resmunguei de novo. Andy riu.

- Tudo bem, Lils, já estamos chegando no salão comunal. – alguém que soava como o Hugo disse.

- LILY!

Que é dessa vez?

- A Rose.

Que?

- Você disse "Que é dessa vez?". Eu respondi. A Rose está te chamando.

Eu falei isso em voz alta?

- Sim.

- Droga. Onde é que ela está?

- Atrás de você, fica mais fácil se você abrir os olhos. – Andy disse, rindo.

Abri os olhos. Nossa, como está claro aqui! Pisquei várias vezes até a imagem da Rose entrar em foco. Pisquei mais vezes pra ver se a Rose estava mesmo em foco. Porque realmente não parecia. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e as roupas pareciam amassadas e... Aquilo ali é batom borrado na boca dela?

...

- Lily... – ela começou com um sorrisão.

- Já sei. Você se deu bem. – eu falei, cortando ela. Ela balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo freneticamente, e nós começamos a berrar e pular de mãos dadas como duas loucas.

- Er... Nós vamos... Dar o fora. – Liz falou, empurrando todo mundo para dentro do salão comunal, puxando Hugo, que fazia uma careta de nojo. Certo, eu sei o que é saber que a irmã dele andou de amasso com um garoto. A gente simplesmente não quer saber. Mas a Rose não é minha irmã. Isso é uma notícia muito boa pra mim!

- Ai, meu Deus! – eu gritei, acordando totalmente. - Me conta tudo! Cada detalhe suculento! – ela abriu a boca pra responder, mas eu a cortei de novo. – Não, espera. Eu não quero detalhes suculentos. Só me diz o que rolou!

A Rosie se deu be-em! A Rosie se deu be-em!

- Ele me pediu em namoro!

Peraí, como é que é?

- O quê? – eu perguntei, chocada. – Namoro?

- Namoro! – ela confirmou, sorrindo radiante.

- E o que você falou?

- Sim, óbvio! – ela disse revirando os olhos. Eu fiz uma careta hesitante.

- Er... Você não acha que foi um pouquinho rápido? – o sorriso dela desmanchou.

- Por que? Você acha que eu não devia? Ai, meu Deus, eu não devia ter dito sim! Ele deve estar achando que eu sou fácil! Eu vou lá dizer pra ele que mudei de idéia! – ela fez menção de ir embora, mas eu puxei seu braço.

- Não! Deixa assim! Tudo bem! É só que geralmente as coisas demoram um pouquinho mais, mas se com você foi mais rápido, que ótimo!

Um pouquinho mais! Levou seis meses de rolo e ficadas pra Dominique começar a namorar o irmão da Casey, e olha que a Nick não é nenhuma puritana recatada!

Uau, namoro flash!

- Foi tão legal, Lily, se você visse... – ela falou, sonhadora.

- Se eu estivesse não teria rolado. – eu falei e nós rimos.

- Ele foi o perfeito cavalheiro. Nós saímos, andamos, ficamos passeando por Hogsmeade e depois ele... Ãh. – ela disse, vermelha.

- Que? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Você sabe... Ele ãh. – ela fez o sonzinho de novo. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Não, não sei. O que é "ãh"?

- O que é "ãh", Lilian? – ela perguntou retoricamente.

- Eu não sei! Pode ser desde um sexo selvagem no matinho até um beijo na testa, seja mais específica.

É a cara da Rose se agarrar com um garoto até a roupa amassar e os cabelos subirem e não conseguir nem dizer que ele beijou ela.

- Me beijou. – ela falou baixinho e com uma vozinha fininha.

- O que? Fala mais alto! – eu falei, de sacanagem, só pra ver ela envergonhada.

- Me beijou! – ela disse um pouco mais alto.

- Como é? Não tô escutando!

- ELE ME BEIJOU, LILIAN! – ela berrou, e eu comecei a rir da cara vermelha dela.

Mas o meu riso morreu na minha garganta, e o meu sorriso congelou no rosto. Porque parado a mais ou menos três metros de distância estavam Al e... O Scorpius. E ele não estava com uma cara nada boa. Na verdade, ele parecia estar espumando. Ele fez menção de se aproximar, mas Al colocou a mão no ombro dele, o puxando pra trás. Ele não se mexeu. Sacudiu o ombro, dispensando o Al e continuou ali parado, com os olhos prateados cravados na Rose. Ela viu meu sorriso escorregar. E se virou.

- Scorp. – ela falou, perplexa, com os olhos arregalados. Como se o marido tivesse pego ela na cama com o amante.

- Rose. – ele disse em uma voz seca.

Os dois ficaram parados, encarando um ao outro. Al olhou pra mim e fez sinal pra porta. Eu fiz uma careta pra ele como se dissesse "até parece que eu vou sair, você não tá vendo que eles vão brigar?". Mas ele saiu do lado do Scorp e foi andando até a porta da sala comunal, puxando meu braço no meio do caminho e me arrastando junto. Foi eu cruzar o vão na porta e os gritos começaram.

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME DISSE ISSO!

- ...PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

- FALA SÉRIO, SCORP!

- ...VÊ SE PODE UMA COISA DESSAS!

- ...RETIRA!

- ...EU NÃO CONSEGUIA ACREDITAR, ROSE!

- EU TE ODEIO, SABIA!

A cada berro deles eu afundava mais um pouco. Senti uma mão no meu ombro e olhei para cima para ver o Al me olhando pesaroso.

- Tem certeza que vai dar certo? – murmurei.

- Vai sim. – ele falou suavemente. – Só... Dá um tempo.

Dar um tempo? Dar um tempo? Eles estão quase se matando lá fora! Eu não vou dar um tempo coisa nenhuma! Eu vou dar um jeito eu mesma! Eu deixei as coisas rolarem, deixei eles cuidarem da própria vida, e olha o que aconteceu! Não... Eles já tiveram sua chance. O destino teve sua chance. E ele falhou miseravelmente. Agora Lily Potter assumiu o caso.

- Dar um tempo... – eu murmurei pra mim mesma em um tom descrente, depois olhei pro Al com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Eles nunca vão ajeitar as coisas sozinhos, vão? – ele ficou quieto por um minuto. Depois suspirou derrotado.

- Duvido muito. – eu estendi a mão pra ele.

- Você tá comigo? – ele ficou olhando pra minha mão por alguns segundos, hesitante, antes de finalmente apertá-la.

- Tô contigo.

Foi eu soltar sua mão que a Rose entrou no salão comunal chorando, correndo escada acima em direção ao dormitório feminino. Eu e Al nos entreolhamos.

- Eu vou ver como ela tá. – eu disse ao mesmo tempo que ele dizia "Eu vou ver o Scorp."

Ele saiu e eu subi as escadas.

So, gostaram? Espero que sim. Esse capítulo foi meio confuso pra mim de escrever, eu não sabia direito como escrever as coisas, então foi meio que indo aos trancos e barrancos, mas foi. Acho que ficou bom o final das contas. xD

No próximo capítulo... Uma partida de quadribol co-escrita com a minha irmãzinha do coração. Já falei que eu te amo, Carooool? Ela planejou a coisa toda, todas as partidas, seus resultados, datas, inventou vassouras... Eu tenho uma folha A4 cheia de riscos e rabiscos sobre quadribol, me lembrou Olívio Wood, adoooooro!

Reviews!

**Loreline 6**– aushuashuahsa adorei você dizendo que o quer ver o James levando um tapa na cara. Isso não estava nos meus planos, mas eu posso encaixar algo se você quiser de verdade. Ahuhaushausa Obrigada pelo review e beijinhos!

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter** – Você saca bem das coisas, Bem. Mas é, é impossível disfarçar quem vai acabar com quem, mas eu prometo que não vai ser nem um pouco clichê. Especialmente o James e a Angie. Ham. Você adivinhou de novo. Apareceu um "Krum", mas ainda vai ter um tempinho e uma Operação Cupido antes que eles se acertem. E quanto à Angie não ser ruiva, é só porque sei lá, achei que ia ficar muita coincidência pro meu gosto, mas eu concordo com você. Potters amam ruivas. Tanto que a Serena era originalmente loira, eu botei ela ruiva depois. Nossa, que Resposta ao Review grande, xD Obrigada pelo review! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, teve SGM mais do que alguns gostariam xD Beijos!

**Shakinha – **Vocês leitoras são todas adivinhonas assim? Hum, acho que vou parar de ser tão óbvia e deixar vocês só na vontade! Mas e aí, gostou da confusão triângulo .Raphe? Estava planejando uma dessas há anos! xD E quanto ao James... Eu não sei por que. Ele é um canalha. Mas nós todas amamos ele! xD Obrigada por torcer por mim, e SIM! Eu estudei! E passei! xD E também me deu preguiça de escrever em caderno, eu fiquei escrevendo clandestina no PC mesmo xD Obrigada pelo review! Xoxo!

**Debora Souza**** – **Ah, meu Deus! Seu review é GIGANTE! (olhinhos brilham) Tudo bem, vamos por partes! Sim, o Al gosta da Anna (vira pro lado e vomita). Na boa, eu também não gosto dela, mesmo tendo criado ela xD E quanto ao "Lily é um gênio ambulante", não sei, acho que ela está mais pra uma enxerida mesmo, mas tudo bem, a gente ama ela xD E a Rose... Bem, fazer o que, ela não podia ficar esperando pra sempre, né? Mas não se preocupe que daqui a uns dois capítulos você vai ter um grande RoseScorp. *Fikadika(piscadela, piscadela). Enfim... Jamesie vai ter o choque da sua vida daqui a alguns capítulos, você vai ver só! Vai ser ótimo! E a Lily pôr eixos no Nate? Tá mais pro contrário, Bem! xD AH! E o seu e-mail não apareceu no review, então faz o seguinte, manda um e-mail pra mim (.com) e eu te mando um de volta com a foto do Nate e agora eu achei uma Lily também! Não é a Lily da minha cabeça, mas é boa o bastante u,u A coisa do Hagrid-Lupin eu entendi! E pode deixar, eu esqueço. xD Obrigada pelo monólogo, adoro seus reviews gigantescos, e obrigada, claro, por continuar acompanhando a fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Muitos beijos!

**Marcia B. S.**** – **Morri de rir de você tentando ficar séria, e adorei que você achou engraçado! Eu me esforço u,u xD Algumas vezes as coisas simplesmente não ficam engraçadas, mas quando elas ficam eu sou tri trouxa, eu rio das minhas próprias piadas! xD E eu sei como é tentar ficar séria quando você está internamente morrendo de rir. Eu tenho sérios problemas com começar a rir quando não posso. xD Que bom que você gosta da fic, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Obrigada pela sorte, e por torcer pra eu passar na prova, deve ter funcionado! xD Obrigada pelo review e beijinhos!

**Dessinha McGuiller**– Pois é, odeio ficar de castigo Ela recém hoje me liberou o PC, mas eu meio que estive escrevendo clandestinamente há meses. xD Obrigada pelo review, e por ter me desejado sorte. Deu mesmo. Passei! xD Beijos!

**Mari – **Oba, leitora nova! xD Que bom saber que você gostou da fic! E eu geralmente posto rapidinho, parece que eu nunca tenho bloqueios criativos com essa fic! O único problema era que eu estava de castigo, mas agora eu já tirei nota boa então minha mãe me devolveu o PC. Quanto à Rose e Scorp... Vou ver o que posso fazer. xD Obrigada pelo review, que bom que você gostou! Beijos!

**Sweet Miss**** – **Pois é, eu não acho que tem PC no além então POR FAVOR NÃO SE MATE! XD E ah, é, a Lily é anos luz na escala evolutiva como disse a Dessinha xD Mas sério, as amigas da minha irmãzinha tinham doze ano passado e aprontavam mais do que a Lily. Elas pegavam geral, menina, sem noção! E não se preocupe eu estudei bastante e passei no bimestre, agora só falta receber minha nota de Física 3 (o que estou muito feliz por ter sido adiada). Obrigada pelo review, por gostar da fic e pela sorte xD Besos!

**Walklajoia **– Obrigada! Eu estudei bastante e passei! Minha mãe me liberou o PC recém hoje, mas eu dei um jeitinho brasileiro e fui escrevendo pedacinho por pedacinho antes disso xD (Leca feia...) Pode deixar, eu não abandonarei essa fic nunca! (olha o histórico de fics abandonadas nos vários perfis do fanfiction.) Er... Eu prometo que eu vou fazer meu melhor. Obrigada pelo review, pela sorte e pelo beijo! xD Kisses!

E é isso minha gente! Acho que é só... Então nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijooos!

Finished: November 11th of 2009


	8. Quadribol, Inverno, Tensão e Mais Dor

(22 de Novembro de 2009)

Alright... Here we go.

Olá, meus queridos leitores!

Esse capítulo tá uma droga, me perdoem, mas eu realmente não tive inspiração. A única parte que se salva é o quadribol, que a minha irmã escreveu. As partes de narração da Lily entre ele são minhas, mas todo o resto... O Alex narrando e o que acontece na partida, foi ela que escreveu. Então digam um "Hurray" pra Carol B., minha querida amada, idolatrada irmãzinha, e rezem pra ela passar no vestibular e assim ficar livre para escrever mais cenas de quadribol pra mim (já que eu sou um lixo nisso).

Descuuuuuuulpa não ter escrito antes, mas passei metade das férias estudando pra droga do meu exame de lógica e depois ainda fui viajar e só voltei há um tempinho, quando eu cheguei eu realmente não tava com saco pra escrever. Minhas aulas já começaram, e em breve começam as provas... Então eu quis escrever isso duma vez (inspiração ou não) antes que minha mãe me tire o computador e eu só possa escrever ano que vem.

Bem, vamos às boas notícias!

Passei no meu exame de lógica, não tenho que repetir nenhuma matéria esse ano, fiquei com média 8,4 no último bimestre de física 3 e implorei nota pro meu professor de matemática e ele me deu dois décimos pra eu poder passar sem exame. Estou zerada, pronta para um novo ano em que eu (espero) vou me sair melhor!

Mil beijos aos meus leitores e reviewers, respondo todos os reviews lá embaixo, como sempre. Peço perdão pelo capítulo tapa-buraco, mas fazer o que, né? O próximo é melhor. Eu juro. De qualquer jeito, espero que gostem e deixei um review. Não custa né?

Baci a tutti, ragazzi!

"**Tudo bem se você errar. Você deveria se dar um descanso."**

(Billy Joel)

Capítulo 8

Quadribol, Inverno, Tensão e Mais Dor de Cotovelo

- E depois de tudo isso sabe o que ele ainda me disse?

- O que? – Jasmyn Wittingham perguntou, abrindo a boca com uma cara de incrédula.

- Que eu não tinha esse direito! – Rose berrou, louca de raiva, fazendo Jasmyn soltar um gritinho de indignação que não parecia tão indignado assim.

- Ele não disse!

- Disse sim! Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo!

- Que cachorro! – Jasmyn exclamou, e as duas ficaram balançando a cabeça juntas, reprovadoras.

Eu não sei exatamente o que eu estou fazendo aqui. São quatro da tarde de uma sexta-feira e eu estou presa nessa droga de biblioteca fria e mofada. Olho no relógio. Quatro e um. Olho para a direita. Rose está com os olhos vermelhos e meio inchados, com traços de lágrimas pela bochecha enquanto despeja palavras boca a fora, tão rápido que parece que não para pra respirar. Olho para a esquerda. Jasmyn Wittingham, uma garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos que é o que se pode chamar de a melhor amiga da Rose (fora eu, é claro), parece um pouquinho chocada com o que ela está escutando, e faz caras e bocas e exclamações de indignação nos tempos certos, tentando acompanhar a exasperação da Rose. Olho para o relógio de novo. Quatro e dois. Elas estavam nessa conversa há mais ou menos uma hora, e eu não conseguia escapar. Realmente não consigo, eu já tentei sair de fininho umas seis vezes, e nem usando a desculpa do banheiro elas me liberaram. Só me puxaram de volta para a cadeira e gritaram "Senta aí!" Quatro e três.

Olho para a janela, suspirando. O verde dos jardins foi embora completamente. Agora só restam pedaços de folhas amareladas secas e retorcidas. As árvores estão peladas, você pode colocar assim. Começamos a usar cobertores grossos e precisamos de mantas e luvas para sair na rua e mesmo com todas as camadas adicionais de roupa, o vento congela até alma. Está muito frio em todo o canto desse castelo velho, principalmente quando você é apanhada por uma corrente de ar gelado, o que tem em todo corredor se você quiser saber. A lareira da sala comunal é realmente necessária no momento. O inverno está finalmente aqui e eu desconfio que é só questão de tempo até que comece a nevar.

- É realmente uma pena o que aconteceu, Rose, ele parecia um menino tão legal! – Jasmyn falou com um ar cansado. – Eu estava contando com ele pra convencer meu Roger a sair comigo... – ela resmungou para si mesma. Rose arregalou os olhos.

- Jasmyn! – ela ralhou.

- Oh, é. Sinto muito. – ela disse com uma cara verdadeira de desculpas. – Eu não consigo me controlar. – ela falou, me lançando um olhar gritando um pedido de socorro. Eu suspirei, massageando as têmporas.

O fato é que já faz quase duas semanas desde a briga da Rose e do Scorp em outubro. Todas as brigas que tinham que acontecer já aconteceram, todos os que estavam bravos já se acalmaram e até as fofocas já trocaram. O Al e o Scorp já tiveram sua briga séria de dois dias INTEIROS por ele ter feito a Rose chorar, já bateram e apanharam, ficaram de olho roxo por duas horas na enfermaria, se abraçaram e fizeram as pazes e tudo ficou bem (meninos...). O Scorp já se acalmou, e consegue até evitar matar mais bifes durante o jantar. Ele nem estoura mais nada quando vê a Rose e o Raphael juntos. Os meninos já ficaram podres de bêbados no Halloween e pegaram detenção por dois meses e as fofoqueiras estão falando no momento de como Gabi Hart e James Potter foram pegos de amasso com pessoas diferentes ao mesmo tempo em dois armários de vassoura diferentes do mesmo corredor do mesmo andar e tiveram uma separação amigável e bastante colorida.

E a Rose continua. Batendo. Na mesma. Tecla.

Eu e a pobre Jasmyn estamos enlouquecendo. Mas ela é uma amiga muito melhor que eu, é claro, e ainda consegue pelo menos fingir um pouco de indignação quando Rose entra em "Modo Louca". Eu já cansei. E mesmo que a Rose ainda esteja muito magoada, eu realmente não agüento mais. Ela não está mais nem falando com o Al! Ela está brava porque ele tá falando com o Scorp. Eu já tentei convencer ela que é besteira brigar com o Al, pra deixar pra lá a discussão com o Scorp, que foi só uma crise de ciúmes e que isso na verdade mostrava que ele realmente estava a fim dela, mas ela não quer nem saber. Ela disse que, palavras dela, "ele não tinha o direito de ir lá e acabar com ela daquele jeito e que só vai esquecer a briga quando ele pedir desculpas."

Eu já tentei avisar que isso não vai acontecer nem a pau, mas se ela não quer escutar, o problema é dela.

- Rose, pelo amor de Deus, esquece! – eu resmunguei, jogando a cabeça nos braços. Ela me olhou, furiosa.

- Como é que eu vou esquecer o que ele me disse, Lilian? Como? Você sabe muito bem que foi terrível! – eu levantei a cabeça, gesticulando exasperada.

- E foi dias atrás! Esquece! Você não ia ficar com o Raphe pra fazer ciuminho no Scorp? Tá aí a sua resposta! Ele teve uma CRISE! – ela ficou roxa.

- NÃO FOI POR ISSO QUE EU FIQUEI COM ELE, LILIAN!

- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Madame Pince berrou da mesa dela. Rose corou e pediu desculpas. Assim que ela se virou eu botei a língua pra ela, depois nos viramos uma para a outra de novo e começamos a sussurrar furiosamente.

- Claro que foi, Rose, não tente me fazer de trouxa. Bem, agora você já sabe que o Scorp gosta de você, se te importa tanto, para de reclamar e vai dar uns amassos nele!

- Não. É. Esse. O. Caso. – ela disse entre dentes, louca da vida.

- Claro que é, Rose! Eu tô certa e você sabe disso!

- Eu poderia gostar do Raphe sabia? – ela falou, levantando as sobrancelhas como se me desafiasse. Eu revirei os olhos de novo.

- E eu poderia gostar de azeitonas, mas veja bem, não gosto!

- Não compare o Raphael a azeitonas! – ela disse com censura.

- Meninas! – Jasmyn nos cortou, colocando-se entre nós duas para acalmar os ânimos. Rose e eu cruzamos os braços e bufamos. – Calma aí, falou? Vamos respirar fundo, e conversar civilizadamente!

Eu respirei fundo. Duas vezes. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos e desviei os olhos para a janela por um segundo, para tentar organizar meus pensamentos. Deixe ver. Eu sei que ela está chateada. E acredite, eu entendo. Eu realmente entendo. Deve ser realmente um saco esperar por um menino meia década e quando você finalmente decide desistir e simplesmente se divertir um pouco, ele vai lá e te dá um discurso sobre traição e acaba com a sua felicidade. Poxa, isso não é um saco, é uma merda total. Mas mesmo assim. Acabou. Passou. Ele deixou ela paz. Ela pode ir viver sua vida. E ela não está fazendo isso. Ela fica na mesma, fica voltando à mesma cena, fica...

Ela está revivendo o único momento em que ele deixou óbvio que gosta dela. Porque ela gosta dele. E ela não quer esquecer a briga porque não quer esquecer que ele acabou confessando seus sentimentos e que tem esperança pros dois.

Deus, isso faz muito sentido de um jeito muito maluco.

- Rose, – eu chamei baixinho. Ela não levantou a cabeça, mas ficou me espiando com os olhos. Ela soltou um grunhido que eu entendi como "Fale." – eu sinto muito, mas já está na hora de parar de mentir para si mesma. Você gosta dele. E ele gosta de você. E o Raphe está de corno feliz na história. – ela abaixou ainda mais a cabeça, e assumiu um tom de púrpura. Eu achei que ela ia começar a berrar comigo de novo e aí a Madame Pince ia nos jogar pra fora da biblioteca mesmo, mas em vez disso ela resmungou alguma coisa enquanto torcia a barra da saia entre os dedos. – O que foi isso?

- Eu sei. – ela repetiu com um suspiro.

- Você tem que dar um jeito nisso antes que alguém se machuque.

- Não dá, Lily. Eu sei quem eu quero escolher, mas eu não consigo... – ela levantou a cabeça, finalmente me olhando com um ar de determinação nos olhos azuis. – Eu não vou correr atrás dele.

- Ah, Roe... – nós duas olhamos para a Jazzie quando ela soltou um soluço de repente.

- Jazz? – chamamos. – Tudo legal?

- É que isso foi tão... Legal, sabe? Parecia até um filme, as duas brigando e depois se reconciliando e essas coisas...

Eu e Rose nos olhamos. Olhamos para Jazzie que tinha olhos marejados e fungava levemente. E nos olhamos de novo. E os cantos dos nossos lábios começaram a se levantar, e uma sensação foi subindo pelas nossas gargantas e as bochechas foram ficando vermelhas de tentar segurar o riso, e começamos a soltar sonzinhos e em questão de segundos estávamos gargalhando, inclusive a Jazzie, que ria entre os soluços.

Aí Madame Pince realmente nos chutou da biblioteca.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte o tempo estava nublado. O céu estava um cinza escuro da cor de grafite, e nuvens carregadas pairavam sobre o castelo como se fossem atacar. Os corredores de toda a escola _cheiravam_ a chuva. Tinha alguma coisa de elétrica no ar que me deixava inquieta. Estava vindo o maior temporal, e alguma coisa me dizia que isso não se aplicava somente ao tempo.

O meu dia vinha sendo realmente deprimente. Não dormi muito bem ontem à noite, então hoje de manhã eu acordei realmente tarde, e quando cheguei no salão principal para o café da manhã todas minhas amigas já tinham ido embora, e eu tive que correr até a classe de Feitiços sem nem poder comer nada. Acabei chegando atrasada e o professor tirou cinco pontos da Grifinória. Depois quando eu estava saindo da sala, acabei esbarrando na porta e caí de bunda no chão, fazendo todo mundo rir de mim. A caminho da próxima aula notei que eu tinha vestido minha blusa do avesso, e tive que entrar em um armário de vassouras para desvirá-la, e acabei dando de cara com um casal se amassando. Eles me expulsaram e continuaram seus... Assuntos. Assim que cheguei na classe de Transfiguração, Andrew Wright deixou cair seu tinteiro e derrubou tinta preta na minha blusa. O Chuck limpou pra mim, mas mesmo assim, o estrago estava feito. Todo mundo estava rindo do meu dia azarado.

Quando botei o pé no salão principal para almoçar todas as cabeças se viraram para mim, e de repente ficou um silêncio absoluto. Todos pararam de falar e ficaram me encarando com cara de pegos no flagra. Como se estivessem falando de mim. Eu olhei para as meninas que estavam do meu lado e elas simplesmente deram de ombro para indicar que também não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Até Liz e a Liz é a pessoa mais bem informada dessa escola, com todas aquelas fontes secretas dela. Admito que é um pouquinho intimidante, mas eu não posso ficar parada na porta, certo? Comecei a andar lentamente até a mesa da Grifinória, e foi aí que os cochichos começaram. Eu tentei não prestar atenção a nenhum deles, porque honestamente, eu achei que eles deveriam ser sobre o meu azar de trasgo de hoje de manhã, mas foi só quando eu sentei no banco do lado da Liz que eu me dei conta sobre o que eles estão falando.

Não é sobre mim.

Deus, nem perto.

Atrás de mim e das meninas, Angelica Donovan tinha entrado no salão com aquele andar de dona do mundo e ar confiante que dá inveja e ao mesmo tempo consegue seu respeito. Ela acabou de sentar na Sonserina ao lado de Paige Rawlings e lançou um breve olhar vago à mesa da Grifinória (que foi tão sutil que poderia ter sido para qualquer outra mesa), antes de sorrir para os colegas de casa e começar a conversar animadamente com eles. Não tem nada de diferente nela que eu consiga ver. Prendeu o cabelo hoje. Está usando sapatos novos. Mas que eu note, nada de especial. Cutuquei Liz.

- Ei, Liz!

- Que é?

- Qual é a dos cochichos? – sussurrei para ela.

- Eu não sei! - ela disse indignada. Para ela, não saber o que estava acontecendo era o fim. Ela começou a resmungar, e eu só captei palavras como "incompetentes" e "demitir."

- Lily, por que estão todos olhando para a Angelica? – Casey me perguntou baixinho. Eu dei de ombros.

- Não faço idéia, Case.

- Shhh! – Erika nos cortou, dando um cutucão na Liz (que a fez dar um pulo na cadeira e dar um tapa no braço dela) – Estão dizendo alguma coisa, estou tentando ouvir. – e nós ficamos totalmente quietas enquanto ela se inclinava discretamente para a direita, e bisbilhotava na conversa das quartanistas sentadas do lado dela.

Esperamos por longos tortuosos minutos, até que Erika arregalou os olhos, cobriu a boca com a mão, e olhou para mim com cara de apavorada. Eu engoli em seco. O que aconteceu? Ai, meu Deus! O que aconteceu?

- Fala, Erika!

- Vocês não vão acreditar. – ela falou, meio que rindo entre o choque.

- Primeiro você fala, depois eu decido se eu vou acreditar ou não. – Liz disse revirando os olhos. Erika se inclinou na nossa direção, e com um sorriso pasmo sussurrou:

- Angelica Donovan... Aceitou sair com James Potter.

A notícia retumbou nos meus ouvidos, sem que eu conseguisse absorvê-la.

Angelica Donovan... Vai sair com James Potter.

A melhor amiga do Scorp vai sair com o meu irmão.

A sonserina que ia dar um jeito no cachorro do meu irmão vai sair com ele.

Vai sair com ele.

- Não! – eu exclamei em voz alta, e todos olharam para mim. – Não, não! – eu repeti balançando a cabeça. – Isso vai estragar _tudo!_

- Estragar o que, Lily? – Casey perguntou, olhando pra mim como se eu fosse eu louca.

Bem, talvez eu parecesse louca, berrando "Não! Não pode ser! Estragou tudo!" no meio do salão principal, mas tudo bem. Porque eu sei do que eu tô falando. E o que eu estou falando é PORCARIA, ANGIE DONOVAN! VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO! ERA PRA DAR UM FORA BEM DADO NELE PRA VER SE ELE TOMAVA JEITO!

Droga!

Ah, bem, hora do plano B.

- Eu vou ter que falar com ela. – eu falei para ninguém em particular. Erika deu de ombros e murmurou "Tá doida" pra Casey e Liz, mas Andy entendeu.

- Ah, não, Lily, você não está pensando em se meter de novo na vida deles, está?

- Por que não? – ela suspirou exasperada.

- Porque da última vez aquela louca da Lufa-Lufa quase te matou, lembra?

- Não foi tão ruim assim... – eu falei, defensiva.

- Ah, isso não é verdade, Lily, ela quase te matou sim, lembra? Ela te empurrou no lago e você quase morreu congelada. – Casey disse com tom preocupado.

Tá legal, elas tem razão. A última vez que elas estão falando foi ano passado. Tinha uma garota tão loucamente apaixonada James quanto a Brittany, só que um pouquinho mais pro lado do louca do que apaixonada. Bem, eu ouvi o James falando que não agüentava mais ela porque ela era muito grudenta, e que ia dar um fora nela. Tá certo que eu também não suportava ela, mas eu fiquei com pena da garota, poxa, o James era o mundo pra ela. Eu tentei falar com ela e dizer que o James ia dar um fora nela, e pra ela fazer isso antes que ele o fizesse, pra sair por cima.

Gente, a garota surtou. Ela começou a gritar que eu estava tentando separar eles dois e que eu nunca ia conseguir isso porque o que eles tinham era muito forte e que ia além dos obstáculos e da morte e de qualquer coisa e que nem eu ia impedi-la de ficar com o amor da sua vida. Nós estávamos no jardim. No inverno. Ela me empurrou dentro do lago. O gelo quebrou. Se o Fred não tivesse visto e corrido até mim e me puxado para fora tão rápido quanto ele o fez... Lily Potter seria uma lápide no cemitério agora com um epitáfio nada original.

Aí o James terminou com ela porque ela era louca e tentou matar sua irmã menor, e a garota mudou de escola.

E de país.

E de continente.

Mas tudo bem, eu confio na Angelica pra não me jogar no lago.

- Eu não vou ficar perto do lago dessa vez. – eu falei óbvia.

- Ah, isso resolve tudo! – Andy disse ironicamente, bufando.

- E nem de janelas. Ou de armaduras com armas pontudas. – acrescentei, pensativa.

- Lily!

- Ai, Andy, cala a boca! É a oportunidade perfeita pro James deixar de ser um cachorro, eu não posso desperdiçar uma chance assim! Quantas outras sonserinas você acha que ele vai namorar? – ela estreitou os olhos, mordendo os lábios. Eu pude ver que estava convencendo ela. – Por favoooor? – ela suspirou fundo e cruzou os braços.

- Você tem essa péssima mania de querer mexer com a vida de todo mundo, Lily. – ela me disse, mas não falou que eu não podia.

- Eu juro que eu vou não faço mais, só dessa vez! – eu juntei as mãos e fiz beicinho. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Faça o que você quiser, Lilian, mas se você se meter em encrenca não vem chorando pra mim dizendo "O que eu faço, Andy?" porque eu NÃO VOU te ajudar. – eu soltei um gritinho feliz e joguei os braços na volta dela.

- Ah, Andy! Vai ser O evento do ano! James Potter vai aprender uma lição! Você vai ver! Vai ser demais!

- "Vai ser demais" – ela falou com uma vozinha fininha me imitando, enquanto fazia uma careta e balançava as mãos, debochando de mim. Depois revirou os olhos e começou a encher o prato.

Eu olhei para o fim da mesa, onde meu irmão estava sentado do lado de Danny e Alex, falando com os outros garotos do sexto ano. Tinha a gravata frouxa, a camisa para fora das calças e o cabelo estava o ninho de pombas usual. Gabi Hart estava ajoelhada, sentada em cima das pernas no banco, na sua frente fazendo caras e bocas enquanto tagarelava sem parar com ele sobre o que eu acho ser alguma fofoca de menina, não parecendo notar que ele está ocupado, conversando com Roxy e Fred para realmente prestar atenção na história dela. Roxy e Fred no mesmo recinto, por sinal, é motivo para eles brigarem e se acotovelarem como criancinhas ao mesmo tempo que falam com os outros, o que soa mais ou menos assim: "...E aí eu falei para o Ben que, para com isso Fred, ele estava sendo burro porque, QUER PARAR PORRA? Não ia dar certo, mas, FRED! (tapa) Ele não quis me escutar e eu, meu Deus você precisa comer como um porco? Eu tive que fazer alguma coisa e (acotovela) Fred Weasley! Não mexa no meu pudim se quiser sair desse salão com seus países baixos intactos! Infelizmente não deu certo e..."

Deu pra entender?

Gabi estalou os dedos na frente do rosto de James e ele a olhou momentaneamente com uma expressão de desculpas e ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu, e suspirou, recomeçando a falar, e pelas caras miseráveis do Danny e do Alex, ela estava repetindo toda a sua história do início. Eu ainda estou maravilhada com como eles estão bem. Depois do término do namoro flash de Gabi e James (Roxy ganhou a aposta, por sinal) eu achei que certamente eles iriam se afastar e ficar estranhos um com o outro, mas foi como se eles tivessem um botão que dizia "namoro" e "amizade". E eles simplesmente desligaram o "namoro" e ligaram o "amizade". No minuto seguinte à frase "Acabou", eles se abraçaram, deram as mãos e saíram saltitando para o campo de quadribol para o treino.

Certo, não saltitando... Você entendeu!

O fato é: Ele parece normal. Ou _quase._

Ele parece normal para qualquer pessoa que olhe para ele.

Mas eu não sou qualquer pessoa. Eu sou a irmãzinha menor dele, eu vivi treze anos da minha vida com ele, eu SEI quando meu irmão está triste, feliz, bravo, frustrado, aprontando, ou simplesmente estranho. E ele está estranho. Tem alguma coisa no jeito com que ele está sorrindo enquanto Gabi fala pelos cotovelos, e tenta não rir das caretas e imitações que Danny e Alex estão fazendo dela que simplesmente me intriga. Um sorriso secreto, de quem sabe uma coisa que ninguém mais sabe e espera que alguém comece a implorar pra ele contar. Ele está com um brilho diferente. Um brilho de... Satisfação, talvez, de dever cumprido, mas também algo mais... Algo mais profundo, mais escondido, que eu nunca vi nele antes, que eu não consigo nomear.

E é isso que me impede de sair correndo pra mesa da Sonserina e implorar pra Angie Donovan não sair com ele.

Eu mordi o lábio vendo James discretamente espiar por cima do ombro de Fred pra mesa da Sonserina e seu sorriso pareceu crescer alguns milímetros antes que Gabi o arrancasse da Terra Dos Sonhos do James de novo, gesticulando loucamente chamando sua atenção.

Eu olhei para a mesa da Sonserina. Angelica estava rindo de alguma coisa que o irmãozinho da Georgina Webb tinha dito, e o fazia com tanta classe e ao mesmo tempo tanta naturalidade que me deixou momentaneamente abobada. Eu sabia do passado ruim dela. Scorp tinha nos dito aquele dia naquela classe vazia. Ela tinha passado a infância cuidando dele. Ela vinha do mesmo tipo de família que ele. Um bando de psicopatas surtados que deixavam as crianças às moscas com um cartão de crédito na mão. Me perguntei como é que ela não enlouqueceu.

E foi aí que uma enorme onda de vergonha caiu sobre mim. Como é que eu pensei mais cedo em invadir a vida dela daquele jeito e exigir que seguisse meu plano só pra dar um jeito no meu irmão? Quero dizer, eu não sei nada sobre ela a não ser que sua família é ruim pra cacete e que eu não me importaria de lhe pagar um psicólogo. Eu não tinha nada a ver com a vida dela, eu não tinha direito de me meter.

E como se o destino estivesse querendo mexer comigo, ainda me chega depois Scorpius e senta do lado dela com uma cara fechada e olhos duros. O riso dela parou no mesmo instante. Ela parou de prestar atenção em todo o resto e se virou para ele, com uma expressão tão preocupada que eu pude sentir meu rosto se contraindo em uma careta de compaixão. Ela começou a falar com ele em um tom baixo, e tirou o cabelo dos seus olhos amavelmente, enquanto segurava sua mão reconfortantemente. De um jeito que... Uma mãe faria.

E me peguei pensando que não existia ninguém tão incrivelmente _legal_ nesse mundo como Angie Donovan.

Eu me peguei pensando que eu admirava muito Angie Donovan.

E pela primeira vez na minha vida, conseguir a amizade de alguém passava de mero acaso.

Eu queria muito mesmo ser amiga de Angie Donovan.

- Mudança de planos. – eu anunciei para Andy, no que seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela deixou cair o tomate que estava no garfo.

- O que?

- Mudança de planos. – eu repeti. – Não vou interferir na coisa do James e da Angie. – ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Tá fazendo isso para eu acreditar que você vai desistir, mas na verdade você vai montar um plano maluco e depois tentar executá-lo quando eu não estiver prestando atenção, e quando eu tentar te impedir vai ser tarde demais e seu plano já vai estar correndo, o que vai resultar em uma meleca épica, detenções por um mês pra nós duas, corações quebrados e metade de Hogwarts furiosa com a gente pelo resto do ano?

Eu fiquei parada olhando pra ela. Ela disse isso muito rápido mesmo. Meio que deu medo. Eu nem tenho certeza se eu ouvi tudo o que ela falou direito, então eu só dei de ombros, revirei os olhos e disse:

- Claro que não, Andy! Eu desisti de meter o nariz na vida alheia.

- Eu não acredito que ela vai sair com ele de novo! – eu gritei indignada enquanto andava de um lado pro outro.

- O que você tinha falado outro dia sobre meter o nariz na vida alheia, Lils? – Andy perguntou em uma voz cantante, sem desviar os olhos de seu livro de Aritmancia.

Nós estávamos no dormitório. Era de noite. Erika e Liz tinham sumido fazia alguns minutos – eu suspeito que iam fofocar com as terceiranistas da lufa-lufa, são sempre as lufas – e Casey estava no banho. Eu estava na boa, na minha, desenhando bonequinhos de palito se enforcando na beirada do meu livro de poções em vez de fazer a redação de meio metro da Smith, e ouvindo Andy cantarolar uma música enojantemente doce enquanto fazia sua tarefa – algo como "As pessoas são lindas, o mundo é belo e eu amo você a beça" – quando de repente Rose entra marchando no quarto em pleno ataque de pelanca porque ela ia sair com o Raphe e não sabia o que usar.

Agora, eu não comentei nada, mas eu, Rose e Jazzie, tínhamos combinado que Rosie Florzinha iria CHUTAR Raphe Querido e ficar com Scorpius Meu Bem. E ela totalmente FUROU os planos. E mesmo quando eu tentei lhe dizer isso, ela me olhou nervosa, mordeu o lábio, puxou uma blusa minha de dentro do meu malão e saiu correndo porta a fora dizendo que depois falava comigo.

E agora aqui estou eu no MEU ataque de pelanca.

- É diferente, Andy! Nós tínhamos combinado! – ela só revirou os olhos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Lily... – eu continuei andando de um lado pro outro, furiosamente.

- O Scorpius está lá, só esperando ela dar o primeiro passo! E ela fica andando com aquele nerd leitor de livros de Aritmancia!

- Lily, isso não é assunto seu. – Andy lembrou.

- CLARO QUE É! – eu berrei pra ela, indignada. – A Rose é minha prima! E o Scorpius é praticamente meu irmão, É CLARO que é assunto meu!

- Lá vamos nós de novo... – ela resmungou, voltando a atenção pro livro de texto.

- O que está acontecendo, Lily? – uma Casey de pijama me perguntou, saindo do banheiro, esfregava os cabelos molhados com uma toalha. Eu abri a boca para responder, mas Andy me cortou, respondendo por mim.

- Lily tá dando piti porque a Rose está saindo com o Raphe. – Eu lancei um olhar mortal na direção dela, e Casey fez uma careta confusa.

- O que há de errado com ela namorar o Raphael? Ele é um garoto tão fofo!

- Não é esse o caso... – eu resmunguei, me jogando na cama da Andy, fazendo o colchão subir e descer e o estrado estalar. Ela me olhou feio antes de voltar para o seu dever de casa. Casey sentou-se na minha cama, a que ficava do lado da da Andy, e começou a pentear seu cabelo.

- Então qual é o problema? – eu suspirei, massageando as têmporas.

- Esquece, tá? – ela olhou para Andy com a mesma cara confusa, mas Andy só fez uma careta e abanou a mão, dizendo pra ela deixar pra lá. Foi aí que eu tive uma idéia. – Eu já volto meninas. – eu falei, me levantando e indo em direção a porta, mal registrando os resmungos mal humorados da Andy de "lá vamos nós de novo".

O Al. Essa foi a minha idéia. O Al sempre fica até tarde na sala comunal fazendo tarefas atrasadas e revisando para os NOM's dele. E O Al tá nessa comigo. Ele quer tanto quanto eu ver Scorp e Rose juntos. Ou quase tanto quanto eu, porque eu não me importaria se os dois começassem a fazer coisas bonitinhas de casal na minha frente, o Al provavelmente iria revirar os olhos e pedir um balde pra vomitar. Mas mesmo assim, é ele que tem que agüentar os dois mal humorados derramando reclamações nos seus ouvidos todos os dias! Eu vou falar com ele, ele vai botar seu cérebrozinho intelectual para funcionar, e eu vou botar meu meio cérebro pra funcionar, e nós dois vamos botar nossos cérebros para funcionar juntos e vamos chegar numa solução, porque uma mente e meia pensam melhor que uma! E quando menos esperarmos vamos ter um cas—AI! CACETE! QUEM FOI QUE ESBARROU EM MI— S?

- Serena? – exclamei surpresa, massageando minha testa, olhando para a minha amiga na minha frente imitando meu gesto. Ela ainda estava de uniforme, e tinha um livro pesado na mão.

- Oi, Lily. – ela disse sorrindo e depois fez uma careta de dor – Ai. – nós começamos a rir

- O que tá fazendo aqui? – perguntei, cruzando os braços. Ela levantou o livro como explicação.

- Tarefa de Feitiços. Ler o capítulo quatorze para amanhã. E as minhas colegas de quarto não calam a boca, não consigo me concentrar. – ela disse revirando os olhos. – E você? – abri a boca pra responder, mas antes que qualquer palavra saísse da minha boca, eu pensei numa coisa.

O Al tá lá embaixo. A Serena tá aqui em cima.

Hihihihihi.

A Rose não tá com pressa, tá?

- Nada, realmente. – eu falei com falsa voz inocente – A Andy tá de mau humor, resolvi sair para dar uma arejada.

Isso não é realmente mentira, certo? A Andy _está _de mau humor hoje. Eu só não mencionei que eu estou tão acostumada ao mau humor da Andy que ele não me afeta mais.

- Ah, okay. – ela resmungou como resposta e nós nos dirigimos até a escada, para descer para o salão comunal.

Hihihihihi.

Lá embaixo não estava vazio como eu pensei que estaria. Deveria ter uma meia dúzia de alunos espalhados pela sala nas poltronas e mesas, conversando baixinho e rabiscando em pergaminhos. Mas não foi preciso procurar muito, como esperado, Al estava lá. Do meio da escada já dava para ver um emaranhado de cabelos pretos espetados debruçados sobre um pergaminho e cercado de livros, tinteiros e penas, em uma das mesas do canto da sala. Eu lançava olhares nervosos para a Serena, com medo de que se ela visse onde eu estava indo saísse correndo de volta pro dormitório, como era bem possível que ela fizesse. Mas tudo bem, ela não notou, estava completamente perdida em pensamentos. Achei ter visto ela tropeçar no último degrau da escada, mas pode ter sido só o barulho do meu sapato batendo no chão de madeira. Olhei mais uma vez para ela, apenas para vê-la andar distraidamente até um dos sofás na frente da lareira e se sentar, esquecendo da minha presença. Ela abriu o livro, folheou-o um pouco, e deve ter chegado na parte que ela queria, porque colocou as pernas pra cima do assento e começou a ler.

As pessoas sempre me dizem que eu sou muito barulhenta, e que eu nunca consigo chegar num lugar sorrateiramente porque nunca consigo fazer silêncio. E acho que isso deve ser verdade, porque assim que eu comecei a andar o Al levantou a cabeça do pergaminho e ao me ver olhando pra ele, levantou o braço e abanou. Eu acenei de volta e apontei para os sofás, indo me sentar perto da Serena. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e fez sinal pra eu esperar. Ele já deveria estar terminando os deveres.

A S mal notou quando eu afundei numa poltrona vermelha perto dela, só levantou a cabeça e me lançou um sorriso de reconhecimento, voltando os olhos para o livro em menos de um segundo. Eu prendi a respiração ao ver o Al largar a pena em cima da mesa e andar até a gente. Cruzei os dedos embaixo da capa e rezei pra que Serena ainda estivesse muito absorta na tarefa pra vê-lo se aproximar.

E eu devo ter a benção de Afrodite, porque ele andou até aqui, sentou perto de mim, do lado da S, se debruçou no encosto do sofá, cruzou os braços e respirou fundo, e a S mal levantou os olhos. Eu sorri de um jeito que deve ter sido maligno, porque o Al me lançou um olhar de "que raios você tá aprontando?" e eu disse casualmente, omitindo de propósito o nome dele:

- Que bom que você se uniu a nós. – ele deu uma risadinha de quem não entendeu aonde eu quero chegar.

- Que é que você tá aprontando, Lily?

Eu vi pelo canto do olho a Serena congelar ao ouvir sua voz. As mãos que seguravam o livro apertaram tanto as folhas que fizeram um amassado. Seu peito subia e descia de jeito acelerado, e os olhos estavam arregalados. Ela abaixou a cabeça e os cabelos fugiram de trás da orelha. Uma onda de cachos vermelho escuro tapava sua visão do Al. E a dele dela. Não que esse último fizesse muita diferença, o Al mal notou que ela estava ali quando se sentou, só olhou pro livro que ela estava lendo, olhou por menos de um segundo para ela e voltou sua atenção para mim. Eu quase grunhi, mas me conformei com um sorrisinho forçado.

- Nada, Al. Vim falar com você da Rose e do Scorp. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Que Rose e Scorp? – falou com um ronco de deboche - Não tem mais Rose e Scorp. Não tem Rose e Scorp desde aquela briga ridícula dos dois há semanas. Não, agora tem Rose... E tem o Scorpius. Separados. Longe. Brigados. Namorando pessoas diferentes... – enquanto ele estava falando eu espiava Serena espiar o Al, mas quando ele disse a última coisa eu parei totalmente de pensar e olhei pra ele de olhos arregalados, achando certamente que tinha ouvido errado.

- Como é que é? O Scorp tá namorando? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Você não sabia? – eu abri a boca, surpresa e chocada.

- Quem? – gritei, pulando na cadeira. As outras pessoas no salão comunal me olharam feio e fizeram "Shhhhhh!", mas eu as ignorei. Eu tava pronta pra esmagar a criatura que destruiu meus sonhos de casamenteira. Ele abriu a boca pra responder, mas outra pessoa o cortou.

- A minha irmã. – Serena disse, e nós dois olhamos para ela. Ela estava de queixo levantado, braços cruzados, e parecia nos desafiar a falar mal da irmã dela. Na verdade ela estava ME desafiando a falar mal da irmã dela, ela estava me encarando feio, parecendo até se esquecer que o Al estava ali. Eu abri a boca pra dizer "Qual?", mas o Al levantou as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse recebendo uma surpresa agradável e falou pra ela:

- Você é a irmãzinha da Vivian? – ela levou um susto tão grande que deu um pulinho no sofá, e as bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas em um ritmo impressionante. Ela olhou pro Al por um instante, como se o visse pela primeira vez, com um olhar de animalzinho pego no flagra e depois desviou os olhos para baixo e balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo freneticamente, enquanto Al a mirava em uma mistura de confusão e curiosidade. Seria até cômico se eu não estivesse tão chocada.

- Com a Viv? – eu falei, ainda agindo feito uma babaca por causa do choque, e eles dois me olharam, confirmando.

MERDA MERDA MERDA MERDA MERDA MERDA MERDA!

- Bem... Eu nunca teria imaginado... – a Serena me olhou com grande olhos cor de âmbar como se mandando eu ter cuidado com o diria a seguir, e em algum lugar dentro da minha cabeça o que resta do meu lado são me salvou de uma morte lenta e dolorosa pelas mãos dela me fazendo acrescentar rápido – Não que haja algum problema com a Vivian, é claro. É só que eu realmente nunca teria pensado nos dois juntos... Mas suponho que... Vai ser... Bom pro dois. – terminei baixinho, guspindo as palavras como se tivesse me engasgado com elas. Al pareceu notar que eu estava chocada demais e estava prestes a entrar no meu estado pensante, pronta pra armar uma tramóia, e revirou os olhos, se virando para a Serena com um sorriso amigável.

- Oi, Serena, não é? – ele falou, sendo aquela doçura de menino educado que ele é, querendo ser simpático. Ela olhou pra ele por cinco segundos, o rosto já corado ficando mais e mais vermelho, até que ela parecia uma pimenta humana, sem falar nada. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas em preocupação e levou a mão até a testa dela. – Você tá com febre? Você tá tão vermelha...

Pobre menina. Foi demais pra ela. O livro de Serena caiu no chão e ela saiu correndo porta a fora, mais rápida que um raio. Meu pobre, inocente e denso irmão me olhou com olhos verdes cheios de confusão.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

Eu bufei e revirei os olhos, me levantando da poltrona. Assegurei-o de que ela não estava se sentindo muito bem e que a culpa não era dele, não precisava se preocupar que eu ia ver como ela estava. Ele ainda parecia um pouco perturbado quando cheguei ao buraco do retrato, mas voltou aos estudos antes de eu sair do salão comunal. Aqui vamos nós de novo.

A última vez que eu saí correndo atrás da Serena eu consegui alcançar ela porque eu sabia onde ela estava indo. Eu só tive que segui-la. Mas dessa vez ela tinha saído antes de mim, e do jeito que aquela criatura corre a essas alturas ela poderia estar no corujal! Eu realmente não faço idéia de onde ela pode estar, porque esse colégio é imenso, cacete!

Pensa, Lily, pensa. Onde é que ela podia estar?

Eu não me dei conta, mas comecei a andar, meu cérebro a mil. Dobrei o corredor sem nem perceber, e segui em frente, perdida em pensamentos. Eu só queria achar a Serena e falar com ela. Sobre o que exatamente eu também não sabia, porque o que exatamente eu poderia dizer? "Isso mesmo, S, o Al sabe que você existe, agora só tente não sair correndo quando ele olhar na sua cara!" E ainda tinha a Vivian! Deus, a Vivian! O que é que eu ia fazer? O que é que eu ia dizer pra Rose? "Ahn, desculpe, Rose. Esquece o plano B. O Scorp tem namorada agora. Mantenha-se no plano A por enquanto." Essa frase me fez parar de súbito no meio do corredor.

Ai, meu Deus! Será que a Rose _sabe_?

Eu abri a boca em choque. Ah, não! Ela não sabe. Ela não pode saber. Se ela soubesse já teria corrido até o meu dormitório, se atirado na minha cama e começado a xingar até a última geração dos Malfoy. Acredite, eu conheço minha prima. Uma informação dessas ia deixar ela arrasada. E eu não tenho certeza se eu conseguiria segurar o "Eu te disse!". Porque bem... Eu disse, não disse? Eu realmente não quero ter que contar pra ela. Ela vai ficar tão chateada... E vou ser eu que vou ter que aturar. Senti uma expressão de pavor tomar minhas feições.

Ah, não! Mais duas semanas trancada na biblioteca!

Foi nesse momento que alguma coisa me atropelou e fui voando de bunda no chão.

Pra variar.

QUAL É A DESSAS PESSOAS QUE FICAM ESBARRANDO EM MIM? QUAL É, GALERA! UM POUCO DE ATENÇÃO NESSA JOÇA! EU NÃO SOU JOÃO BOBO, CACETE!

- Ah, meu Deus, me desculpa! – uma voz familiar de menino disse, parecendo realmente envergonhada. E eu tinha uma leve impressão de que já tinha ouvido algo muito semelhante àquilo naquela mesma voz. – Eu estava distraído...

- Isso eu supus... – eu resmunguei, mal humorada, levantando a cabeça e estendendo a mão para o garoto me levantar. Quando olhei quem é que estava ali na minha frente pegando minha mão, tomei um susto.

Will Adams. 2º príncipe da corvinal. Em pessoa. E ossos pontudos. Honestamente é um saco esbarrar nele. Não porque ele é chato ou feio, nada assim, mas poxa, eu sempre acabo no chão com um roxão na coxa que leva uma semana pra sair! De qualquer forma, ele ficou tão vermelho com a patada que eu dei nele que fez eu me sentir culpada de ter sido tão rude. Eu respirei fundo, cansada, quando ele começou a se desmanchar em desculpas e a afirmar que a culpa era toda dele. Aquele menino tinha um problema, tô dizendo. Vou azarar alguém perto dele qualquer dia, só pra ver se ele põe a culpa em si mesmo.

- Tá tudo bem, William, eu não precisava ficar parada aqui no meio do corredor onde tem gente passando. – ele parou de se desculpar e abriu um de seus sorrisos "você acabou de dizer a palavra mágica", que iluminou seus olhos. Ah, ali estavam. Os reflexos dourados dominando.

- Me chama de Will. Todo mundo chama. – ele disse, dando de ombros, tentando soar como quem não ligava, mas eu conseguia ver claramente que ele estava muito contente por me ver.

Uhm. Interessante.

- Okay. Então é Will. – eu falei, como se testasse o som da palavra na minha própria boca. Os olhos dele pareceram apagar de volta ao âmbar normal, enchendo-se de curiosidade e, um tantinho de... Preocupação, talvez.

- Falando nisso, o que você estava fazendo no meio do corredor, Lilian?

- Lily. – eu o corrigi automaticamente. Ele me olhou confuso. – Me chama de Lily. – eu expliquei. – Só me chamam de Lilian quando estão bravos comigo. – acrescentei.

Lá estão os olhos dourados de novo.

- Bem, Lily, o que te traz até aqui? – ele perguntou com verdadeira curiosidade. Âmbar.

- Saí pra procurar uma amiga. Mas não sei aonde ela foi.

- Você quer que eu te ajude a procurar? – dourado de novo.

- Oh, não, não, não precisa. – eu falei abanando a mão. Âmbar.

- Não é problema algum! Eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer! – dourado.

Sabe, isso está ficando realmente divertido. Eu acho que se eu falar mais um pouco com ele vou poder adivinhar quando é que os olhos dele ficam dourados. Vamos ver. Eles vão ficar âmbar de novo agora, quer ver?

- Você é monitor, Will. Não está em ronda? – levantei uma sobrancelha. Ahá! Aí está! Âmbar!

- É verdade. – ele concordou com um ar triste. Agora eles vão virar dourados.

- Até parece que você está triste com isso!

- Oh, não, não, eu gosto. – ah, droga. Continuaram âmbar. – Bem, é cansativo, é claro... – agora eles ficam, eu juro. Saca essa.

- Eu nunca conseguiria ser monitora. Você deve ter que ser muito bom aluno. – Yes! Acertei! Dourados de novo.

Peraí, ele tá corando.

Ah, meu Deus, eu espero que ele não esteja pensando que eu estou dando em cima dele! Porque eu não estou! Não mesmo! Será que ele pegou a impressão errada? Eu realmente não quis parecer que eu estou a fim dele. Quero dizer, ele é gatinho e tudo o mais, e é uma graça quando fica todo tímido, mas eu já tenho meus problemas com o Victor e agora que a escola inteira tá achando que eu tenho alguma coisa com o Nate, sair com o Will seria considerado uma vaquisse suprema. Não que eu estivesse pensando em sair com ele nem nada assim, mas, Deus, aquilo realmente soou como uma cantada, não soou?

- Bem, acho melhor eu ir indo. Tenho que procurar minha amiga, e você tem o resto da ronda. – eu disse, cortando o assunto, falhando em ser sutil e educada. Ele pigarreou e endireitou os ombros.

- Sim, sim, você está certa. Está certíssima.

Âmbar! Yeah—Droga, Lily! Para com isso! Não é divertido brincar com os olhos metamorfomagos das pessoas!

- Então eu vou indo. Boa noite! – eu falei, com uma vozinha alegre que não parecia a minha. Ele sorriu levemente pra mim, como se estivesse desapontado, acenou com a cabeça e saiu andando, murmurando um boa noite de volta.

Respirei fundo quando ele dobrou um corredor e saiu da minha vista.

Eu fiquei com pena, porque, bem, ele pareceu bastante feliz quando pareceu que eu estava dando em cima dele. E depois eu fui super vaca e cortei o assunto na metade. Isso pode deixar ele confuso. Vai que ele pensa que eu gosto dele, e me chama pra sair, e aí o que eu vou dizer?

- Mas vejam só o que a gente vê quando tem insônia. – uma voz arrastada e conhecida disse atrás de mim, de um jeito convencido e desagradável.

Eu pude sentir meu sangue começar a ferver. Eu sabia quem estava falando antes mesmo de me virar. E eu tinha a impressão de que eu não ia conseguir escapar tão fácil, porque Stephanie Hills estava parada ali, com os braços cruzados e uma cara de quem ganhou uma aposta. Os cachos cor de chocolate caíam pelos seus ombros, e embora ela estivesse vestindo o uniforme, notei que não usava os sapatos horrorosos da escola, e sim um par bonito de scarpins pretos. Recapitulei mentalmente o que eu estava usando. Meu uniforme meio amassado, a camisa ainda pingoteada de tinta, meu cabelo/ninho de rato, preso em um coque completamente louco, e os sapatos horrorosos da escola.

Conclusão: Ela estava toda linda de morrer, e eu estava um cú. Perfeito. Adoro quando minha inimiga mortal faz eu me sentir uma moradora de rua.

- O que você quer, Hills? – eu rosnei pra ela. Ela abriu um sorriso predatório.

- Quanta hostilidade, Potter. Você trata assim todos os seus colegas?

- Eu trato assim todas as piranhas sem vergonha que eu conheço. – ela fechou o sorriso ouvindo isso, e abriu a carranca. Mostrou sua verdadeira face.

- Isso é um pouco hipócrita da sua parte, Potter, já que a única piranha sem vergonha que eu estou vendo é você. – eu quis pular no pescoço dela, mas me segurei. Ela só tava jogando com as minhas palavras pra me irritar.

- Problema de vista, Hills? – sugeri com desdém, cruzando os braços.

- Admitir é o primeiro passo, Potter – ela rebateu, imitando meu desprezo.

- Escuta aqui, - eu falei, já de saco cheio daquele joguinho. Essa garota me tira do sério. – O que diabos você quer, Hills? – ela abriu seu sorriso malvado e bonito de novo, e andou na minha direção devagar, como se estivesse perambulando pelo parque em um dia de sol.

- Oh, nada, nada... Eu estava apenas... Passeando. – ela disse, debochada. Meus olhos se estreitaram. – Quando imagine só que eu vejo você ali parada, e que surpresa! Will Adams estava lá também! – ela disse me rodeando com um sorriso que eu só podia descrever como maléfico.

- E daí? A escola é pública, qualquer um pode passar pelo corredor. – eu falei entre dentes, levando a mão sutilmente até o bolso da minha capa.

- Ah, Potter... – ela falou com uma risada de quem está se divertindo horrores com a minha raiva. – Você e eu sabemos que não era nada disso. – minha mão se fechou na volta da minha varinha.

- Cala a boca, Hills.

- Mais um pra sua listinha, Potter? – ela disse com aquele mesmo sorriso desdenhoso. – Não acha que está abusando um pouco?

- Eu disse pra calar a boca, Hills! – eu gritei. Isso só aumentou a satisfação dela.

- Acho que toquei numa ferida. – ela disse com uma vozinha de criança debochada, depois jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro e colocou a mão na cintura. – Sabe o que dizem, Potter. Dois é bom... Três é demais. Mas talvez não pra você, né?

Foi a gota d'água.

- Eu disse pra calar a boca! – puxei minha varinha e apontei pra ela. Vi seus olhos se arregalarem por um segundo, antes de ela assumir uma expressão convencida, como se duvidasse que eu tivesse coragem de atacar ela.

- A verdade dói, Lily. – ela disse com arrogância.

Não deveria.

No próximo segundo, morcegos de meleca estavam saindo de seu nariz e ela estava gritando feito louca. Olhei apavorada pro que eu tinha feito. Claro que eu já tinha azarado meus irmãos antes pra eles fazerem o que eu quero, até o Hugo uma vez ou outra, mas eu nunca tinha deliberadamente atacado alguém desarmado. Cobri a minha boca com a minha mão. E eu vou admitir que, mesmo que soe horrível, eu me senti _um pouquinho _satisfeita, e aquela imagem da Hills na minha frente me fez querer rolar no chão de rir. Senti os cantos dos meus lábios repuxando, enquanto eu lutava contra um sorriso que queria se formar.

- Ora, isso não foi muito Grifinório, não?

Eu dei um pulo de susto, ao ouvir aquela voz. Me virei rápida como um raio e dei de cara com Adriana me olhando com um rosto contorcido em decepção. Aquele meio sorriso escorregou pelo meu rosto, e o que subiu foi um imenso vermelho de vergonha. A professora apontou para a Hills meio agachada, abraçando a barriga. Eu olhei pra ela, e tentei ficar com pena. Ter morcegos saindo do seu nariz dói. Meus tios me dizem o tempo todo. E me senti muito malvada por não conseguir sentir compaixão. Isso era o que grifinórios faziam. Eles eram legais e bonzinhos. E eu não fui nem um pouco legal e boazinha. Eu abanei a varinha sem muito empenho, e murmurei um contra-feitiço. Os morcegos pararam, mas a Hills ainda ficou agachada. Eu comecei a me preocupar um pouco. Será que eu tinha exagerado?

Ela levantou a cabeça levemente, e por entre o mar de cabelo castanho eu pude ver ela me olhar com um olhar de "Se ferrou".

Nop. A vadia mereceu.

- Por que você fez isso, Lily? – Adriana me perguntou secamente, cruzando os braços. Eu olhei para a parede.

- Ela mereceu. – resmunguei. Eu quase podia sentir a careta da professora piorando.

- Então suponho que você também mereça a detenção que vai pegar. – ela disse com uma voz extremamente gelada. Não tinha muito que eu pudesse fazer, não era como se eu fosse conseguir me safar de azarar a Hills desarmada, não foi nada decente, embora tenha me feito feliz, então eu só balancei os ombros.

- É.

- Uma semana ajudando o Professor Longbottom nas estufas, Lilian. – isso me fez levantar a cabeça e encará-la de boca aberta, indignada. Eu sou uma droga total com plantas! Elas sempre me atacam e querem comer meu cabelo, ou engolir meus dedos! Eu detesto aquelas coisinhas verdes! Eu fujo da estufa como o diabo da cruz!

- Mas Professora...! – ela me cortou.

- Mas nada! E menos vinte pontos. Azarar alguém já é ruim o suficiente, mas alguém desarmado é simplesmente anti-ético, Lilian.

Ela andou até a Hills e ofereceu o braço, falando que ia levá-la até a enfermaria. A vaca desgraçada fez caras e bocas e gemia como se tivesse sido atropelada por um hipógrifo. Adriana se virou para mim com um rosto tão decepcionado, que mesmo sendo a Hills que eu azarei, mesmo ela merecendo, mesmo que eu não tenha me importado de ter machucado ela, eu me senti culpada. Pude sentir a frase que vinha a seguir. A pior frase que existe.

- Eu estou muito desapontada com você, Lilian.

Eu odeio essa frase!

- Vá pra cama, Lily. Está tarde. – ela disse em tom definitivo e saiu andando, puxando uma Hills gemendo. Me virei e fui andando para o salão comunal da Grifinória. De longe pude ouvir Adriana dizer irritada – Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Stephanie, pare de drama ou vou te dar uma detenção também!

Isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor.

Fiquei pensando em chegar no meu dormitório e ter que enfrentar a fúria da Andy, que ia brigar comigo por deixar minha raiva tomar conta de mim e pegar uma detenção pelo resto da semana. Andy nunca tinha ficado de detenção na vida, e sempre que eu pegava uma me dava uma bronca do cão. Parei de andar. Me encostei na parede, cruzando os braços. Talvez eu deva dormir no salão comunal.

Ouvi barulho de passos, mas não me mexi. Nem levantei a cabeça. O barulho foi diminuindo. A pessoa estava desacelerando. A pessoa estava se aproximando. Ia parar.

Parou.

E eu sei quem é.

Como é que eu não saberia? Só existe uma pessoa com um perfume desses. Uma mistura de sabonete, grama e uma colônia amadeirada que levantou os pelos nos meus braços.

- Pensando muito, hum? – a voz preguiçosa e brincalhona falou, só um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

E só agora eu notei o quão cansada eu realmente estou.

Deixei escapar um suspiro cansado, e minha cabeça tombou pro lado, pousando no ombro dele. Senti sua cabeça encostar na minha do modo mais leve do mundo. Aquele perfume me atacou com tudo. Maldito cheiro bom. Nossos braços estão encostando, e dá pra sentir aqueles bíceps maravilhosos sob a capa dele.

- Eu penso é de menos. – respondi, enterrando meu rosto em seu ombro.

- Por que isso? – ele perguntou, divertido.

- Acabei de ganhar detenção por azarar a Hills. – murmurei, minhas palavras meio abafadas pelo ombro dele. Eu quase podia ver ele fazendo uma careta, e isso me fez sorrir.

- Que má sorte. – suspirei.

- Que má sorte. – repeti, concordando.

Okay. Você deve estar boiando. "Você e o Nate? Agindo como melhores amigos? Todos unidos e grudadinhos? Que diabos?"

Acredite. Eu sei.

É uma história engraçada mesmo.

Sabe quando a Rose e o Scorp brigaram? E ela ficava me arrastando pra biblioteca pra ficar reclamando?

Pois é. Acontece que o Nate faz parte de um grupo de estudos que vai revisar matéria pros NOM's de tardezinha. E eles se reúnem bem perto da mesa que a Rose se adonou. E você sabia que o melhor modo de passar um bilhetinho de uma mesa pra outra é jogando como uma bolinha de papel? Yep. É isso aí. E sabe, aquele garoto é ótimo pra jogar bolinhas de papel. Não é a toa que ele é batedor, ele tem uma ótima mira. E ele também acontece de ser muito bom em transfiguração. E eu aconteço de ser uma droga, sabe... E ele tem muita paciência. Ele é um bom professor. E também é muito divertido. E...

TÁ LEGAL! ELE CONSEGUIU! ELE FEZ LAVAGEM CEREBRAL EM MIM TAMBÉM! NATHANIEL ANTONIO CHANNINGS É A PESSOA MAIS LEGAL DESSE PLANETA,! PRONTO, ADMITI, AGORA ME MATA!

- Você desligou de novo, Lily. – ele falou com uma risada baixa, que fez tremer seus ombros e arrepiou os cabelos na minha nuca.

Pois é. Ele até já descobriu a minha mania de "desligar" no meio das conversas. Isso é o quão meu amigo Nate Channings é. Eu sei. É desesperador, não é? As vezes me dá vontade de sair correndo. Ou de me dar um tapa. Ou de dar um tapa nele. O que eu geralmente faço. Como agora.

- Ai! – ele falou rindo, desencostando a cabeça da minha e me olhando. Eu levantei os olhos levemente pra olhar irritada pra ele. – Pra que foi isso?

- Porque eu estou cansada, e você fica me fazendo pensar, e pensar cansa. – ele encostou a cabeça na parede e riu.

Ele ficou realmente uma gracinha enquanto fez isso.

- Vamos lá, então, Dona Cansada. – ele disse, e pegou minha mão, me fazendo desencostar a cabeça do ombro dele, me puxando suavemente, e começamos a andar.

- Isso foi bobo. – eu falei torcendo o nariz.

- O que?

- Dona Cansada. – ele abriu um sorriso sapeca pra mim.

- Você não é a única cansada.

Ele largou minha mão e continuamos andando, um pouco mais afastados. De alguma forma, no momento que a mão dele largou a minha, ela pareceu mais fria. Com ele mais longe o perfume que ele tem desentranhou das minhas narinas, e minha cabeça desanuviou um pouco. E admito que me senti um pouco... Vazia. Eu olhei pra ele. Estava bonito. Bem, ele é sempre bonito, e terrivelmente charmoso, é claro, mas estava especialmente bonito hoje. O cabelo loiro está uma bagunça, como sempre, e seu uniforme parece um pouco amassado. Ele tem uma mancha na camisa que parece terra molhada. Adivinhei que ele teve Herbologia de tarde. Ele parecia o mesmo garoto bonito de sempre, mas eu conseguia ver pelo jeito que as pálpebras caíam sobre seus olhos azuis que ele estava realmente cansado. Toquei seu braço de leve, e ele me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Você tá bem? – perguntei, preocupada.

- Tô. – ele disse, bocejando.

- Dia difícil? – sugeri. Ele balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo.

- Comprido. – falou, com um sorriso exausto. Bocejou novamente, e depois arregalou os olhos, estalando os dedos, me assustando. – Acabei de lembrar!

- O que?

- A partida de quadribol. Grifinória e Sonserina. Esse sábado. Você vai, né?

Claro, eu quase esqueci! A partida! Ele soou tão empolgado e esperançoso que eu me encontrei dizendo:

- Eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo. - depois balancei a mão, brincando: - Vai, vai, Grifinória, certo? – ele riu e se virou para a parede.

- Estamos aqui!

E certamente, lá estava o quadro da mulher gorda, nos encarando com um olhar que ficava entre a repreensão pela hora e a curiosidade de nos ver fora do salão comunal juntos. Quando olhei de novo pra ele, notei que estava me observando. Franzi a sobrancelha, inquisitoriamente e ele corou feito um tomate, murmurando rapidamente a senha e passando pelo buraco do retrato. Eu o segui, ainda um pouco confusa pela atitude dele.

Quando eu saí pra procurar a Serena, eu não pensei que ia demorar tanto. Até eu entrar, eu não pensei realmente que tinha ficado muito tempo fora, mas agora que eu estou aqui, não tem mais ninguém. Todos subiram para seus dormitórios. Nate estava prestes a pegar a escada e ir pro dele, quando por algum motivo ele parou. Vagarosamente se virou pra mim, com um pé no primeiro degrau e a mão no corrimão. Botou os dois pés no chão. Largou o corrimão. Andou até onde eu estava parada perto de um dos sofás vermelhos, e ainda levemente rosado, se inclinou sobre mim, e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Boa noite, Lily.

E saiu correndo escada acima antes que eu pudesse responder.

- Boa noite... – eu disse pro nada, caindo sentada no encosto do sofá.

Ouvi o barulho da porta do retrato abrindo e alguns risinhos, e logo depois entram Rose e Raphael enroscadinhos, trocando beijos rápidos entre uma risadinha e outra. Quando Rose passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, me viu encarando-a com a sobrancelha levantada e soltou um gritinho de surpresa. Raphael se virou bruscamente e os dois quase caíram. Ficaram me encarando com caras de pegos no flagra, como se eu fosse o pai da noiva e tivesse pegado eles de amasso no sofá.

- Lily! – Rose disse em uma vozinha esgoelada. Olhou do namorado pra mim, de mim pro namorado e disse: - Esse é o Raphe!

Como se eu não soubesse.

- Oi. – ele levantou a mão em um cumprimento constrangido.

- Essa é a Lily, minha prima. – Rose continuou, me apresentando. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Eu tô subindo.

Me virei e fui embora.

Eu prefiro ouvir a Andy gritar por duas horas direto que ver mais um segundo daquela doçura de casal.

O dia da partida não poderia ter sido mais bonito. Depois de uma chuva leve na tarde anterior, o dia amanheceu ensolarado com um céu azul de aquarela. Uma brisa fria impedia que o clima ficasse muito quente, mas não era tão forte a ponto de congelar. Mais ou menos o dia perfeito para se ganhar uma partida de quadribol.

Acordei no meu dormitório ao som de Liz e Erika brigando por uma blusa roxa, cada uma puxava por uma manga, enquanto Andy tentava separar as duas, empurrando elas pra longe uma da outra pelos ombros, enquanto éramos agraciados com a cantoria matinal de Casey no chuveiro.

Vou te contar. Aquela garota é uma doçura... Mas a voz dela quando canta... Não é nada doce aos ouvidos.

Depois do nosso pequeno drama resolvido por mim arrancando a blusa da mão das duas e dizendo que se elas não conseguiam se decidir quem ficava com ela quem ia usar era eu, e algumas azarações de pequeno porte, e uma meia dúzia de algumas palavras que crianças menores de oito anos não deveriam ouvir, todas conseguimos nos arrumar e descer pro café.

Embora fosse cedo, o salão principal estava cheio de alunos vestidos informalmente, carregando bandeirinhas ou alguma coisa que identificasse a casa pela qual torcia. Vi Lysander usando uma toca listrada de vermelho e dourado que tinha orelhas de gato nela, e ele nunca pareceu tão filho da tia Luna. O pessoal do time estava todo reunido na ponta da mesa. Tio Neville passou por eles à caminho da mesa dos professores e parou para lhes desejar boa sorte. Estavam todos lá, vestido com o uniforme do time de quadribol. Gabi e Roxy conversavam rapidamente, gesticulando muito, fazendo gestos com os dedos que eu só podia imaginar serem jogadas ensaiadas, enquanto James combinava alguma coisa com Danny e Al, e Fred e Nate riam de alguma piada interna de batedor.

Nate. Ele, ainda rindo, virou a cabeça distraidamente para a direita.

Eu estava à direita.

E por alguns segundos, nossos olhares se cruzaram, e ele sorriu pra mim. Senti meu estômago dar uma volta inteira, e depois revirar mais uma vez, enquanto meus lábios se mexiam sozinhos. Ficamos nos olhando por o que pareceu uma hora, mas poderia ter sido um segundo. E então eu formei as palavras "Boa sorte" com a boca, sem emitir som. Ele sorriu mais e balançou a cabeça uma vez, como se dissesse que entendeu o que eu quis dizer e agradecia.

E depois Fred lhe deu um tapão nas costas, fazendo-o se virar pra ele, e Liz resolveu que todos já tinham tomado café e que devíamos ir pro campo de quadribol, e começou a me puxar pra fora do salão principal pelo cotovelo.

E o momento acabou.

Quando estávamos chegando às arquibancadas, esbarramos em Alex. Ele estava usando jeans, a camisa e o colete da escola com o símbolo bordado da grifinória e um lenço vermelho e dourado tão horrível enrolado no pescoço, que assim que eu o vi não me segurei e comecei a rir. Ele viu que era eu e veio me dar um abraço. Quando eu perguntei porque diabos ele estava vestido assim (já que Alex geralmente se veste muito bem), ele disse que acordou tarde e vestiu a primeira coisa que pegou no malão antes que chegasse atrasado.

- Atrasado pra que? – perguntei, desconfiada. Ele não jogava no time, e a partida não ia começar tão cedo que ele pudesse chegar atrasado. Ele apenas abriu um sorriso maroto e misterioso e saiu correndo arquibancada acima até onde a diretora McGonagall estava sentada.

- Onde ele vai? – Andy indagou do meu lado, também observando-o. Eu dei de ombros.

- Não faço idéia, não é como se ele fosse fazer alguma coisa importante, né? – eu disse, com um ronco de deboche – Quer dizer, é o Alex, ele nem copia a matéria de aula porque tem preguiça!

Engolimos nossas palavras quando vimos Alex Harper falar alguma coisa com a Diretora, e depois sentar na frente do microfone, no lugar do locutor. Eu abri a boca, chocada.

- Você tem que tá de brincadeira... – eu balbuciei pra ninguém em particular, mas logo minha atenção foi desviada quando um primeiranista pisou no meu pé e eu me virei pra gritar com ele. Mas não demorou muito, a voz de Alex ressoava alta e preguiçosa por todo o campo de quadribol.

- _É a Taça das Casas do ano de 2021, meus amigos. A competição será acirrada nesta temporada, parece que os times andaram treinando no verão, Victor Heintz deve ter engordado vinte quilos de puro músculo e emagrecido uns dez de massa cinzent-_

- Harper! – McGonagall gritou com ele e todo mundo se virou para ver o que ele estava fazendo.

- _Massa gordurosa, diretora! Era isso que eu ia dizer! Victor Heintz está enorme e certamente vai ser um desafio para os outros times. Mas nada que os bons batedores da Grifinória não possam lidar! _– ele falou despreocupado, se inclinando na cadeira e colocando os pés pra cima da mesa do microfone. A Diretora empurrou seus pés pro chão de novo.

- Harper! Esse é o seu segundo aviso! – ela ralhou de novo.

_- Que estresse, diretora! Relaxa! Preocupação da rugas, ein? Não que a senhora esteja velha, não! A senhora está ótima! Aliás, tudo está ótimo! As torcidas estão ótimas, as equipes estão fantásticas, o tempo está espetacular! O dia é perfeito para uma partida de Quadribol, o Nobre esporte dos Bruxos! Temos agora vinte e quatro graus, sensação térmica de vinte e seis, vento de 20km por hora e umidade relativa do ar em torno de 50%! Perfeito clima pra uma vitória da Grif—quero dizer, uma vitória de um dos times! Foi isso que eu disse, Professora, eu juro!_

Eu olhei pra ele com uma cara entre o divertido e o desolado. O Alex na narração. Quem é que tinha pensado numa coisa dessas?

De qualquer forma, não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, porque logo logo a coisa ficou pra valer. Os time terminam de se arrumar e se preparam para entrar em campo, e o Alex parou com a enrolação e começou a narrar de verdade.

Ou o mais próximo de verdade que se pode chegar com o Alex narrando.

- _Senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas, professores e professoras e senhora Diretora! É com prazer e expectativa que começamos mais uma temporada de Quadribol, depois da espetacular vitória da Grifinória no ano passado!_

- Harper!

- _A temporada começa com um clássico! Um éééépico da história do Quadribol em Hogwarts! Grifinória contra Sonserina! Os times estão prontos e com vocês... Diretamente da torre oeste do castelo..., os rubro-áureos... Corajosos e leais e incrivelmente talentosos... O ESPETACULAR TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA! TRÊS VIVAS PARA GABI E ROXIE! Me amarro nessas meninas! __NATE E FREDIE! Os melhores batedores de Hogwarts desde os gêmeos Weasley! Nada passa pelo aro quando ele está em campo! Ele faz jus ao sobrenome! Daniel Shields! AL POTTER! Nosso espetacular apanhador! E por ultimo, mas não menos importante... o capitão JAAAAMES POTTER!_

- Eu gostaria que ele parasse de falar "espetacular"! Já está me irritando! – Liz disse, se virando pra mim, me fazendo rir.

Os seis entraram voando em alta velocidade em suas vassouras. Fizeram uma volta completa no campo, seis borrões vermelhos no ar, antes de finalmente pousarem no meio do campo em uma fileira e desceram das vassouras pra esperar seus adversários.

_- E agora! diretamente das masmorras escuras e frias, em vestes verde e prata... Saúdam a Sonserina! Averitt, Valmont, G. Webb, McCallum, Carsbury e o capitão… Victor Heintz!_

A Sonserina foi à loucura, e nós grifinórios também. Fomos à loucura vaiando. A Lufa-Lufa tinha resolvido nos apoiar essa tarde, enquanto a Corvinal tomou as dores da Sonserina, e ficava do lado verde da arquibancada. O time entrou voando, fazendo o mesmo percurso da Grifinória e pousando em fileira na frente deles.

- _Uhhhh! _– Alex vaiou, se inclinando sobre a mesa, agarrando o microfone e o tirando de cima do apoio.

- Harper! Terceiro aviso!

- _Foi mal, diretora. – _ele disse, sentando-se de novo – _Os times estão em campo! E agora vamos dar nossas calorosas boas vindas à nossa querida mestra e juíza... PROFESSORA MCDOWELL! _ - ele berrou no microfone e todos aplaudiram e assoviaram.

A professora de vôo pros alunos do primeiro ano, Sra. McDowell, entrou no campo em seu uniforme branco e preto de juíza, segurando a caixa com as bola do jogo. Ela depositou-a no centro do campo e começou mexer nas coisas, preparando tudo.

Ela era uma senhora muito legal, de quarenta e poucos anos, cabelos castanhos espetados e sorriso de moleque, que adorava falar dos seus sobrinhos e do filho que era tratador de dragões. Tinha me passado com nota dez e estrelinhas no meu primeiro ano, mesmo que eu tivesse demonstrado pouca aptidão numa vassoura. Ela disse que pelo menos eu me esforcei. Pra Andrew Wright, que voou direto de encontro a uma árvore no primeiro dia, ela deu um oito. Ela é legal assim.

Ela se levantou e acenou pra multidão animadamente.

_- Professora McDowell está preparando as bolas. Vamos lá, James, não me desaponte, apostei dez galeões em você!_

- Harper!

- _Não apostei, eu disse que não apostei, pois é proibido apostar! Mas se não fosse eu com certeza apostaria na Grifinória! O jogo vai começar! Apertem as mãos capitães! Ouvi dizer que o Heintz já quebrou algumas mãos de artilheiros antes! Toma cuidado James!_

Vi a diretora bater com a mão na testa como se não conseguisse acreditar que ela tinha que aturar o Alex. A Sra. McDowell se voltou para os jogadores e falou com eles rápida e firmemente. Eu podia imaginá-la dando seu costumeiro discurso "Sem trapaças, crianças!" e depois tomou posição. Victor e James apertaram as mãos.

Só então eu parei pra prestar atenção nele. No Victor, quero dizer. Eu estava tão furiosa com ele pela briga com o Nate que eu não tinha realmente olhado na cara dele nas últimas semanas. Eu ainda estou furiosa com ele, pra falar a verdade. Porque além de tudo... Caramba, ele é um cretino! Mas mesmo sendo um cretino, eu tenho que admitir que ele é um cretino que fica muito gostoso naquele uniforme verde e prata.

Ah, o filho da mãe sem vergonha.

- _Professora McDowell solta os Balaços! A Professora solta o Pomo! Não perca ele de vista, Potter! O jogo vai começar! Professora McDowell se prepara para jogar a Goles e..._

Ela jogou. AI MEU DEUS, ELA JOGOU! COMEÇOU! O James inclinou a vassoura num ângulo impossível e foi como um foguete em direção à goles, roubando-a bem debaixo do nariz da Georgie. É!

- É isso aí! Vai James! – eu berrei. Andy me olhou com uma cara espantada.

- É você mesmo, Lily? – ela disse, rindo. Eu dei de ombros.

- Que é? Ele é um idiota, mas é meu irmão, e acontece que ele tá jogando pro meu time.

_- É Potter, Hart, Potter! Averitt rouba a Goles! Averitt, Webb... VAI GRIFINÓRIA!_

- Harper!

- _Peraí, professora, estou narrando! _– nesse momento eu achei que ela ia bater nele. Juro. - _Potter pega a Goles de novo, ele passa para Weasley, AHHH! Ela escapa por pouco do Balaço mandado por Heintz! Ela finta Webb e Valmont! YEEEAAAHHH! PRIMEIRO GOL DA PARTIDA! GRIFINÓRIA ABRE O PLACAR COM 10 A 0! GOL DE ROXIE WEASLEY! VAI LÁ MENINA, DEIXA O PAPAI ORGULHOSO!_

A essas alturas tanto a Grifinória quanto a Lufa-Lufa começaram a berrar pra valer, e as pessoas levantaram as bandeirinhas.

- UHUUUU! VAI ROXIEEEE! – eu berrei como todo mundo à minha volta enquanto Casey olhava mais ou menos interessada para a partida.

- Isso é tão perigoso... – acho que ouvi ela murmurar pra si mesma, mas não prestei muita atenção, porque a partida continuava a toda.

_- Rebote da Sonserina, é Webb, ela passa para Valmont. Valmont dribla Hart, ele está na pequena área e vai arremessar!_

Não! Sebastian ia arremessar, mas antes que ele o fizesse, Roxy e James invadiram a pequena área. Falta. Droga!

_- NÃO! PROFESSORA MCDOWELL APITA FALTA POR IMPEDIMENTO!_

- PORCARIA, JAMES! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FAZ! NEM PARECE MEU IRMÃO! – eu berrei. Andy me olhou com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Quando ele faz bonito ele é seu irmão, quando ele faz feio não? – eu abanei a mão despreocupadamente.

- É assim mesmo. VAI DANNIEEEEEE! NÃO DEIXA ESSA BOLA PASSAR!

_- PENALTI PARA A SONSERINA! Quem cobra é o próprio Valmont. Ele voa, ele arremessa. DANNY SHIELDS DEFENDE! ESSE É O MEU GAROTO! ESPETACULAR, GALERA! _– a galera foi a loucura e eu me matei gritando com todo mundo. - _Potter está com a Goles..._

O jogo estava indo... E embora eu estivesse tão envolvida na gritaria e adrenalina da coisa quanto o resto das pessoas, eu não pude deixar de desviar minha atenção para os dois garotos que me tiravam do sério. Nate estava voando com elegância, rebatendo balaços, fazendo seu trabalho, enquanto Victor era mais do tipo agressivo, que lançava os balaços que o Nate tinha que rebater. No início do jogo as coisas estiveram mais leves, agora eu podia sentir a tensão se levantando e subindo pelo campo até chegar aos jogadores. E mesmo não tendo nada a ver... Eu meio que me sentia tão tensa quanto eles. Tudo estava bem antes, mas aí o Victor começou a voar mais furiosamente, e a mandar balaços na direção... do Nate, pra falar a verdade. E Nate começou a responder, mandando balaços na direção dele também. E eu não pude evitar me sentir a razão pelo qual eles estavam tentando se matar. Mesmo que eu não tivesse nada com o Victor, e o Nate fosse só meu amigo.

Aí o James berrou com o Nathan pra parar de ser um babaca e seguir as jogadas que eles planejaram, e ele voltou a fazer as coisas direitinho, tendo que rebater os balaços do Victor de vez em quando, enquanto o Fred se ocupava em cuidar do Caleb.

_- Cinco finalizações da Grifinória até agora, apenas uma foi bem sucedida! Força Leões! Esmaguem as Serpentes!_

- Harper, você vai ganhar uma detenção se não parar com isso!

_- Desculpe diretora..._

Nesse momento Caleb McCallum sai voando até a Gabi, segura bem seu bastão de quadribol e deliberadamente bateu nela! EU VI DIREITO? ELE BATEU NELA, CACETE! COM A PORRA DO BASTÃO! Toda a torcida da Grifinória começou a berrar protestos, enquanto a da Sonserina gritava encorajamentos e ria. Alex tinha novamente agarrado o microfone e o tirado da mesinha, se inclinando por cima da arquibancada, berrando enlouquecido, o que era uma mudança significativa do seu estado geralmente calmo.

_- McCallum bate em Gabi com o bastão! OH, OH, ISSO É FALTA, PROFESSORA MCDOWELL! ISSO É FALTA!_

Professora McDowell subiu até onde a coisa toda estava acontecendo, e vendo que Gabi estava bem, só deu uma advertência pra Caleb. A arquibancada vermelha gritou e vaiou a decisão, porque, francamente, Sra. McDowell! Isso é uma filha-da-putisse! Bater com o bastão em alguém é falta! FALTA, OUVIU BEM? Alex continuou berrando no microfone, tão inclinado pra frente que eu achei que ele fosse cair, meio corpo em cima da mesa do microfone, apontando o dedo acusatoriamente pra professora.

- Não se meta na decisão, Harper! – McGonagall gritou com ele, tentando puxá-lo para trás.

_- EU NÃO ESTOU ME METENDO NA DECISÃO! TODO MUNDO VIU QUE FOI FALTA! DESDE QUANDO É PERMITIDO BATER NOS OUTROS COM A PORCARIA DO BASTÃO?_

Aí rolou o maior quebra-pau entre o Alex, a Professora McDowell e McGonagall. Eles ficaram discutindo por uns dois minutos, até que a Professora McDowell encheu o saco e deu tiro de meta para Sonserina por causa do desacato do Alex, que é da Grifinória. A Diretora McGonagall berrou pra todo mundo ouvir que ele ia pegar detenção por prejudicar o time.

- Olha aí, ela diz que é pra ele ser imparcial, mas ela também tá torcendo pra gente. – Liz disse, rindo da cara vermelha da diretora.

- Que hipocrisia, diretora, que hipocrisia... – eu falei, balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro. James berrou pro Alex simplesmente calar a boca e narrar a porra do jogo, e ele voltou a narrar de muito mau humor.

- _Tiro de Meta para a Sonserina. G. Webb recebe a Goles. Ela passa para Averitt, ele passa para Valmont. OS ARTILHEIROS DA SONSERINA VOAM EM FORMAÇÃO V! POTTER E HART SAEM DO CAMINHO! VITOR HEINTZ ARREMEÇA UM BALAÇO CONTRA DANNY SHIELDS, Weasley rebate pra longe, não foi dessa vez, Heintz, seu cretino! WEBB ENTRA SOZINHA NA PEQUENA ÁREA! ELA ARREMESSA... NÃO!_

- Harper...

_- SONSERINA EMPATA O PLACAR AOS 45 MINUTOS, 10 A 10. ESPETACULAR ESSE JOGO, PESSOAL! Eu até consegui uma detenção antes da primeira hora, com os cumprimentos da Profª McGonagall._

- Vai ganhar outra se continuar, Sr. Harper!

- _Ta bom, ta legal, eu vou parar. Opa! Al Potter voa determinado em direção às balizas da Sonserina, ou ele pirou de vez ou viu o Pomo. AL POTTER VIU O POMO, SENHORAS E SENHORES! DOUGIE SHARP, meu brother da Sonserina, corre atrás do Potter mais novo, mas acho que ele não ta vendo o Pomo, não. Dougie está só seguindo o Potter! CALEB McCALLUM REBATE UM BALAÇO CONTRA AL POTTER!_

Eu prendi a respiração, vendo aquela bola de metal voar com tudo em direção ao meu irmão. Na mesma hora, Nate, que estava mais perto, disparou atrás do balaço pra tentar rebater, mas a vassoura dele não era tão rápida, ele não ia conseguir chegar a tempo pra rebater, ele ia só acabar na frente do balaço e quebrar um braço. E é melhor que isso não aconteça. Nate berrou pro Al e ele foi forçado a descer dois metros pra escapar do balaço. Aí o pomo já tinha sumido.

_- POTTER PERDEU O POMO DE VISTA, MAS QUE M—_

- Harper!

Mas que merda mesmo, Alex. O jogo continuou nesse ritmo, alguns gols de cada lado, mas nós mantemos a liderança. A coisa estava realmente ficando violenta. Pro primeiro jogo da temporada, eles estavam com tudo!

- Eu adoro quadribol! – Liz disse do meu lado, dando pulinhos excitados e eu ri quando Casey revirou os olhos.

- Como é que vocês podem gostar de uma coisa violenta dessas? A Gabi podia ter se machucado feio! O Al podia ter se machucado muito feio se não tivesse desviado aquela hora! Teve gente que morreu nesse jogo, sabia? – ela disse, corada de exasperação.

- Pft! Bobagem. – eu disse displicentemente – Ninguém morre há anos!

- Alguns se quebram. – Andy confessou.

- E alguns somem de vez em quando... – Erika acrescentou.

- Mas eles voltam novinhos em folha! – eu completei sorridente, e nós quatro rimos quando Casey bufou e cruzou os braços.

Liz tinha na mão um pequeno binóculo que ela tinha descolado de não sei onde, e espiava tudo com ele, enquanto eu tinha que me contentar em ver os borrões e ouvir as besteiras do Alex. E Eu estava com um pouquinho de inveja pra falar a verdade. Foi num desses momentos em que eu olhava o binóculo dela com ciúmes, que ela me deu um cutucão com o cotovelo e atirou o binóculo pra mim. Quando eu perguntei pra que diabos ela tinha feito isso, ela enfiou o negócio na frente dos meus olhos e direcionou-os para um ponto da arquibancada adversária.

Meu estômago revirou pela milésima vez naquele dia, mas dessa vez não era de ansiedade. Era de puro descontentamento.

Lá estavam Vivian e Scorpius, debruçados sobre a mureta da arquibancada, de mãos dadas, segurando uma bandeirinha da grifinória, enquanto todos na volta deles os olhavam como se quisessem matá-los. Eles riam despreocupadamente, e eu pensei amargamente que, embora eu não quisesse que a Vivian ficasse com ele, já que na minha cabeça o papel de namorada do Scorpius pertencia à Rose, isso era o mais feliz que eu tinha o visto desde a briga idiota deles dois. E pra falar a verdade, eu estava um pouco brava com a Rose. E quer saber? Se ela faz ele feliz, quero mais é que eles dêem certo!

- ESPERA! ESPERA! É POMO DE NOVO! DESSA VEZ TANTO POTTER QUANDO SHARP ESTÃO VENDO! OS DOIS VOAM DIRETO PARA A ARQUIBANCADA DA LUFA-LUFA!

- O QUE? – Liz berrou nos meus ouvidos, e arrancou o binóculo da minha mão.

Era verdade. Douglas Sharp e Al estavam voando como loucos na direção dos lufas, que estavam meio que recuando e se encolhendo, com medo de serem esmagados, mas no último momento, o pomo deve ter dado uma guinada pra cima, porque o Al e o Dougie inclinaram as vassouras pra trás e se mandaram a toda pra cima. Embaixo, no campo, James roubou a Goles de Averitt e começou uma jogada ensaiada com a Roxy e Gabi. Olhei de novo pra cima. Eles estão quase na vertical, e o Dougie está na frente. Eles vão, vão, vão, sobem quase quarenta metros no ar. E é claro, que o nosso querido pomo bipolar resolve descer. Voltamos a atenção pros artilheiros. James acabava de arremessar a Goles no aro da Sonserina quando um balaço lhe atingiu em cheio. Olhei pro lado pra ver Victor sorrindo satisfeito.

Me senti ultrajada. Aquele cretino deliberadamente balaçou meu irmão. Qualquer esperança que ele pudesse ter de um dia ficar comigo acabou de ir por água a baixo.

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA SEM VERGONHA! VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ! ESPERA ATÉ EU PÔR MINHAS MÃOS EM VOCÊ, SEU DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI MEXER COM MEU IRMÃO! – eu berrei com toda a força nos meus pulmões, quase pulando pra fora da arquibancada. As pessoas na minha volta, ficaram com medo, pra falar a verdade. Me olhavam de boca aberta chocados com o meu palavreado e com as minhas ações.

Eu falei que essa gente acha que eu sou uma bonequinha não devia me ver num jogo de quadribol. Vão acabar se desiludindo.

_- EI! PROFESSORA MCDOWELL, O JAMES ESTAVA NA PEQUENA ÁREA QUANDO LEVOU O BALAÇO! Ah, tudo bem, ele já tinha arremessado... O REBOTE DA SONSERINA É VIOLENTO, ELES ESTÃO COM TUDO! – _Andy agarrou meu braço, de repente.

- Olha pra cima! – ela disse, apontando.

Al e Dougie desciam vertiginosamente em direção ao chão. Todo mundo pareceu prender a respiração, mas eu sabia o que ele ia fazer. É o que ele passa o verão inteiro treinando com o papai desde que ele tinha uns onze anos, o que ele chamava de "arma secreta", embora eu soubesse do que eles estavam falando desde sempre. Al ia dar uma de Harry "Mergulho" Potter. Procurei o James pelo campo e vi ele com o que deveria ser uma cara de pavor, se descabelando achando que Al vai se matar colidindo com o chão. Peraí, se o James tá preocupado, talvez eu devesse ficar também. Ele ESTÁ horrivelmente perto do chão. Ele já não deveria ter puxado a vassoura? AI MEU DEUS, AL! OLHA O QUE TU VAI FAZER, CRIATURA!

Ninguém mais liga pra Sonserina, ninguém mais liga pra Goles e balaços! Todo mundo está olhando pro Al que já está a vinte metros do chão e continua descendo. Dougie não consegue perseguir Al, ele levanta o cabo da vassoura e sai do mergulho antes que seja tarde. Mas o Al continua. Ai meu Deus, o Al continua! Ele não tá parando cacete! Dez metros já foram, ele tá muito perto! Ele vai bater, ele vai bater, DEUS, NÃO AL!

Filho da puta. Quando estava a dois metros do chão ele finalmente levantou a vassoura. Eu podia jurar que ela estava vibrando meio descontrolada. Problemas técnicos quem sabe? Vai ver as vassouras não são programadas para QUASE SE CHOCAREM DE CONTRA O CHÃO E FAZER AS POBRE IRMÃS MAIS NOVAS DOS JOGADORES TEREM ATAQUES CARDÍACOS!

Ai, Deus! Al desequilibra e cai rolando no chão. Todo mundo se inclina pra frente pra ver como ele está. Soltamos uma onomatopéia de ansiedade e espanto coletivo, algo que soa como um "Ooooohh" e eu já tava quase pulando pra fora da arquibancada, na verdade a Andy e a Casey estavam me puxando pela blusa com medo de que eu me atirasse lá de cima. James esqueceu completamente da goles, do jogo, ele disparou até onde o Al estava, quase infartando ali.

- ELE NÃO TÁ SE MEXENDO! ELE NÃO TÁ LEGAL! – eu berrei descontrolada, puxando a Liz pela gola da camiseta e sacudindo-a.

- Calma, Lily! Daqui a pouco quem vai despencar é você! Vai pra trás, sua maluca! – ela disse, me empurrando. Eu mal escutei o que ela estava falando.

Ninguém fazia nada. Até os sonserinos tinham parado de jogar pra ver o que aconteceu. A Professora McDowell estava quase pedindo tempo quando de repente... Al levanta o braço e mostra a mão com o Pomo.

Ah, filho da mãe...

- _AL POTTER PEGA O POMO DEPOIS DE UM MERGULHO SUICIDA, ESPETACULAR! SEU PAI FICARIA ORGULHOSO! SÃO 150 PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA, O PLACAR FICA 160 A 10, VITÓRIA ESPETACULAR DA GRIFINÓRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Al levanta tapado de areia e se espana. James pousa e eu podia jurar que ele estava ameaçando bater nele com a vassoura. Eu caí pra trás, quase esmagando Andy e Casey, que me seguraram.

Ele tá bem. Ai, Deus, ele tá bem. Aquele idiota causador de infartos em irmãzinhas menores vai ver só quando eu chegar perto dele, ele vai ver só... Mas ele tá bem! Graças a Deus...

_- VENCEMOS! VENCEMOS! A VITORIA MAIS UMA VEZ É DA GRIFINÓRIA! AVANTE LEÕES! GRIFINÓRIA! GRIFINÓRIA! VAI TER FESTA NA SALA COMUNAL HOJE A NOITE! A PRIMEIRA VITÓRIA DA TEMPORADA! A TAÇA DAS CASAS VAI SER NOSSA ESSE ANO, MAIS UMA VEZ! É GRIFINÓRIAAAAAA, EEEEEEE, OOOOO..._

Foi aí que algo estranho aconteceu. Chuck Sloan entrou correndo no campo e pediu pra falar com a Sra. McDowell. Eles se falaram por uns dois minutos, e depois subiram até onde a diretora estava e começaram a falar muito rápido e baixo. Eles estavam discutindo, dava pra ver que a diretora não estava feliz, e muito menos o Chuck. Eu só conseguia ouvi-lo dizer "eu odeio isso, realmente odeio, mas as regras..." e a professora concordar com a cabeça. A Grifinória inteira desceu das arquibancadas e foi pro campo. Eu fui arrastada junto com a multidão, e acabei parando no meio do campo não sei como. Provavelmente carregada pela Liz ou a Andy. Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção na festa e nem via os parabéns que os grifinórios se davam. Eu continuava olhando pra diretora e o Chuck a Sra. McDowell discutindo. Chuck estava arrasado. Tem algo de muito errado acontecendo aqui...

Por fim vi a Diretora McGonagall balançar a cabeça tristemente para algo que a Professora McDowell falou e usou a varinha para ampliar a voz.

**-**UM MINUTO DA ATENÇÃO DE VOCÊS, POR FAVOR. OS PROFESSORES ACABAM DE ME INFORMAR QUE HOUVE FALTA TÉCNICA DO TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA.

A reação foi geral. Todos pararam na metade o caminho, e calaram a boca. Houve um silêncio absurdo por um segundo, antes que toda a escola se rompeu em um "Como é que é?"

**-**AMBAS AS EQUIPES DEVEM SE DIRIGIR AO VESTIÁRIO PARA UMA REUNIÃO COM O ARBITRO. OBRIGADA. – ela tirou a varinha de perto da garganta e começou a descer para os vestiários.

- Que diabos foi isso? – Andy perguntou, me olhando de cara incrédula.

- Que merda é essa? A gente ganhou! Ganhou e ponto! Falta técnica o cacete! Ela que á tomar no... – Liz xingou, e Casey tapou sua boca pra ela não falar a última palavra e me olhou com confusão.

- O que tá acontecendo, Lily?

Aí eu tive uma idéia.

.

- Não sei, Case, mas eu vou descobrir.

Quando eu consegui passar por toda a massa de gente e chegar nos vestiários, a discussão já estava no fim. Dava pra ouvir o bate-boca do lado de fora da porta, uma cacofonia de vozes furiosas berrando uma com a outra. Eu abri a porta devagar para espiar. Estavam todos tão perturbados que nem me viram entrar sorrateiramente na sala. E pra falar a verdade, quando eu vi o que estava acontecendo, me assustei. James estava gritando com Nate. Gritando pra valer, metendo a boca nele, enquanto Nate estava de cabeça baixa, encarando seus pés, balbuciando desculpas.

Fred e Roxy estavam discutindo com a Diretora e a Professora McDowell, mas as duas apenas balançavam as cabeças e diziam que não tinha jeito. Gabi tentava argumentar com o Chuck, enquanto ele olhava tristemente para o jeito que o James estava berrando com o Nate e se desculpava por ter que fazer isso, mas que era o correto. Al e Danny estavam num canto parecendo incrivelmente desconcertados.

Eu tenho certeza que eu parecia desconcertada. Cheguei perto desses últimos e me sentei do lado do Al. Ele passou o braço na minha volta, e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro, desconsolado. Eu olhei preocupada pra ele.

- Que que houve? – ele só balançou a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Danny se levantou e veio sentar do meu outro lado.

- Além da vassoura do seu irmão estar com defeito, nós perdemos o jogo. – ele disse baixinho. Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Como? O Al pegou o pomo, todo mundo viu! E nós tínhamos bem mais pontos que os sonserinos! – Danny abriu a boca pra responder, mas não precisou. O próximo berro do James respondeu por ele.

- SUSPENSO, CHANNINGS! SUSPENSO! COMO É QUE VOCÊ ESQUECE DE UMA COISA DESSAS?

- James. – Gabi tentou intervir, botando a mão no ombro dele, mas ele a sacudiu e continuou.

- QUANDO UMA PESSOA É SUSPENSA, ELA É SUSPENSA, NATHANIEL! ELA NÃO VAI A AULA, ELA NÃO VAI A HOGSMEADE, ELA NÃO JOGA QUADRIBOL! ELA ESTÁ SUSPENSA!

E ai realização me atingiu como um raio. Então foi isso. O Nate foi suspenso. Por causa da briga em Hogsmeade. Eu sabia que a política de Hogwarts está mais severa, eles não querem mais que aconteçam brigas aqui dentro, e sempre nos dão detenção por isso, mas quando rola briga fora da escola... Eles ficam putos da cara, cara. Dizem que mancha o nome da escola e talz. Eu tinha ouvido boatos sobre suspensões. O James foi suspenso uma vez. Ele quase levou uma surra da minha mãe, ela gritou tanto que a orelha dele ficou vermelha. Detenções é uma coisa, ser suspenso é outra. É o tipo de coisa que pode acabar te expulsando do colégio eventualmente, é coisa séria. E é como o James disse. Quando você é suspenso, você é suspenso de tudo. Aulas, Hogsmeade... Quadribol.

- Foi mal, cara! – Nate resmungou, vermelho de vergonha. James ficou roxo. Gritou mais alto ainda.

- FOI MAL? FOI MAL? A GENTE GANHOU DA SONSERINA E VAI PERDER PORQUE VOCÊ "ESQUECEU" DA SUA SUSPENSÃO! QUE MERDA, CHANNINGS! SE EU TIVESSE UM BATEDOR MELHOR EU TE EXPULSAVA DO TIME!

- James! – Gabi gritou com ele, dando um tapa forte em suas costas. – Cala a boca, não faz isso com ele. – depois ela sussurrou pra ele - Todo mundo erra. – James olhou pra ela por um segundo, e respirou fundo, se acalmando.

Eu nunca gostei tanto de Gabi Hart na minha vida.

- Você ferrou com tudo, Nate. – James disse em um tom de voz gelado. Nate olhou pra ele, exasperado.

- EU SEI! Mas o que você espera que eu faça? Pegue um vira-tempo e mude as coisas? Não é como se eu pudesse voltar atrás agora e consertar! CARA! FOI MAL! Eu cumpri duas semanas de detenção! Eu não sabia que a minha suspensão ia começar agora! Eu achei que tinha cumprido com o acordo!

- Por que a suspensão só começou agora? – Roxy perguntou para Chuck. Ele olhou realmente chateado para o Nate.

- Tinha dois testes importantes naquelas semanas que valiam um bocado da nota. Eu e Adriana... Bem... Ele é um bom aluno. Pensamos que poderíamos colocar primeiro a detenção e depois a suspensão, para que ele pudesse fazer os testes. – ele admitiu, envergonhado. McGonagall olhou acusatoriamente para Nate.

- E o senhor passou, espero. – ele deu de ombros e respirou fundo.

- Gabaritados. – disse sem importância, ainda com uma careta culpada no rosto. A Diretora suspirou profundamente.

- Dos males o menor, creio. Não há nada que possa ser feito. A regra foi quebrada. A vitória técnica é da sonserina.

- O que significa – começou a Professora McDowell – que eles passam na frente, mas não é o fim do mundo. – ela disse gentilmente com um sorriso amigável – Ainda tem um jogo contra a corvinal. Se vocês vencerem este com uma pontuação boa, vocês vão para a final.

Houve um suspiro coletivo, que ficou entre o cansaço, a derrota, e a esperança.

- Bem... Vamos fazer o que deve ser feito. – a Diretora falou, mais para si mesma do que para os outros. – Vamos comunicar o resto do corpo estudantil.

E com essas palavras se retirou, seguida da Sra. McDowell. Chuck pediu desculpas mais uma vez e foi na mesma direção que as duas mulheres. E ficamos sozinhos com um silêncio desconfortável e um nó na garganta. Por fim, quem quebrou o silêncio foi o James, que respirou fundo e falou em uma voz estrangulada.

- Tá legal. Nem tudo tá perdido. – e depois enchendo-se de um ânimo que parecia feito para alegrar aos outros e não a si mesmo, ele disse: - Hey! Tá legal! Tem chance! A Corvinal é durona, mas nós somos mais! Leões comem corvos de café da manhã! – isso arrancou alguns sorrisos. – Nós só temos que trabalhar nossos traseiros até morrermos de exaustão física e mental e nós vamos chegar lá! Okay! Treino segunda-feira, marujos! – ele disse, batendo no ombro do Nate como quem diz "bom trabalho" e saindo, como se ele não tivesse acabado estourado as amídalas berrando com ele. Gabi deu um rápido abraço em Nate e disse que ia falar com o James, e saiu correndo porta a fora chamando seu nome.

Os outros que sobraram acabaram se retirando. Danny resmungou algo sobre achar o Alex pra cumprimentá-lo pela brilhante narração, e Al foi embora com Roxy e Fred, que já tinham voltado ao normal e ficavam discutindo sobre o problema na vassoura do Al e se acotovelando quando o outro não concordava. No final eles quiseram passar pela porta ao mesmo tempo e ficaram entalados por uns cinco minutos, até que a Roxy virou de lado e escorregou pra fora. Depois eles apostaram uma corrida.

Eu e Nate estávamos sozinhos no vestiário. Ele todo suado, ainda no uniforme de quadribol, segurando a vassoura, olhando fixamente para o chão. Eu sentada no banco no canto da parede. Eu precisei de cinco minutos de silêncio desconfortável pra finalmente quebrar o gelo.

- Desculpa o James. Ele se deixa levar.

Ele não fez nada. Nem se mexeu. Por um segundo eu contemplei me levantar e ir até ele. Dar um tapa na sua cara, pra ver se ele acorda. Ele podia estar em choque. Mas não. Eu não precisei me levantar.

Ele se virou pra mim. Seus olhos azuis estavam escuros. Desapontamento, culpa e revolta reviravam em suas Iris como ondas no mar em uma noite de tempestade. Ele estava realmente mal com aquilo tudo. Então eu fiz o que eu faço melhor.

Abri os braços pra ele. Ele largou a vassoura. Andou até mim. Sentou no banco. E eu o abracei. Por algum tempo não dissemos nada, mas por fim, ele falou.

- Eu ferrei com tudo, Lily. – eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- É. – ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou espantado. Eu sorri pra ele. – Mas assim é que tem graça, não é? Tudo perfeito o tempo todo deve ser enlouquecedor.

Por um momento eu acho que ele realmente duvidou da minha sanidade. Mas aí ele abriu o seu sorriso lindo de novo, e me abraçou. Eu não abracei ele, note, _ele _me abraçou. Repousou a cabeça no meu ombro, e puxou a ponta do meu cabelo.

- Você é louca. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu ia protestar, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer abrir a boca, ele completou – Mas é por isso que eu gosto de você.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FINALMENTE! SÃO QUINZE PRAS CINCO DA MANHÃ! E SÓ AGORA EU CONSEGUI TERMINAR ESSA MERDA! Falando sério, eu não agüentava mais esse capítulo, são TRINTA páginas de Word, sabe o que é isso? Em tamanho DOZE! Dá pra acreditar? Acho que foi pra compensar o tempão que eu não escrevia.

De qualquer forma... Que acharam? Muitas cenas fofas Nate/Lily, porque eu gosto deles. E depois de ir escrevendo cegamente indo por onde as estradas da vida me levarem, eu achei um rumo pra fic. Eu sei que rumo tomar agora, então os capítulos devem ficar mais coerentes e personagens que ficaram perdidos lá no meio devem voltar.

Por favor não me matem por fazer a sonserina ganhar. E pela coisa da Vivian. Tudo tem um propósito eu juro.

Agora, reviews antes que minha mãe apareça aqui pra me matar –fecha os olhos e cruza os dedos, torcendo pra que a mãe tenha tomado um valium inteiro e tenha capotado na cama-

Shakinha – Mwahahaha, agora o triângulo da Rose virou um quadrângulo! E a Lily com o Nate é uma gracinha, eu não consigo parar de escrever fluff pra eles! Obrigada pelo review e... Espero que você tenha passado em Teoria da Constituição. Embora eu esteja um pouco atrasada para desejar isso, já que... Já passou o ano e tal. Ahsuahsuahsua Enfim. Obrigada.

Myh Lupin – Obrigada, obrigada. Eu sei que o Nate é fofo, mas eu sou suspeita, eu que criei ele. xD Espero que não queira matar ele depois desse capítulo, ou o Chuck... Ele é legal demais pro próprio bem. Aushausauas

Igorsambora – Coitadinha da sua irmã mais nova, ein? xD E falando sério, os Potter são muito inspirados na minha família, embora talvez isso pareça meio trouxa de ser fazer. Sei lá. Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. – Pois é, né? A Rose se enrola e se enrola tanto que eu tive que dar um prêmio de consolação pro Scorp! Ahsuahsuah Mas as coisas vão se resolver, não se preocupe. E... Será que algum saberemos o porque da briga? Mistério, mistério. Ashaushuahsa Beijos, obrigada pelo review!

Bruna Luiza Black – Obrigada! Fico feliz que você suporte Nate e Lily, porque eles são meio que meu casalzinho de ouro, eu me empenho nisso. Obrigada pelo review, beijos!

Sweet Miss – yesss! Se você detesta a Srta. Doce-Açúcar, você torce pela Serena! Objetivo alcançado! Ahsuahsuausha A Rose se ferrou, né, filha? Ficou enrolando o menino, perdeu... Ou será que perdeu? Hum... Vamos ver... O Nate é tão fofinho, né? Eu gosto dele também, mas eu que criei ele, então eu sou suspeita. E continue me recomendando! É muito bom saber que você gosta tanto da fic. Obrigada pelo review, beijão!

Mari – Bom saber que você gosta, obrigada mesmo pelo review e aqui está o novo cap., espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Bianca – Com tantos pedidos na corrida pra atualizar, acho que eu vou ter que atualizar, não é? Ashaushaush brincadeira, brigada pelos reviews, e por gostar da fic. Eu tava mesmo empacada nesse capítulo, o próximo é muito legal, então vai ser mais fácil de escrever, e eu não devo demorar. E obrigada pelos elogios!

Sarah

Walklajoia – Oi! Obrigada pelo review, e respondendo à sua pergunta, eu não tenho um tempo exato pra postar, eu posso sentar numa tarde e escrever o capítulo inteiro, ou posso ser atacada por um bloqueio criativo e levar quatro meses como levei pra escrever esse último. Em época de aula é ainda mais difícil porque eu tenho que estudar, então, sinto muito, mas pode demorar algum tempo. Beijinhos.

Luu Potter – Sério mesmo? 27 primos de 1º grau? Que inveja, eu só tenho uma! Auhsaushua Obrigada pelo review, e pelos elogios. Beijos!

Carla W. Black – Obrigada! Eu também gosto da cena da briga, foi uma das minhas preferidas pra escrever do capítulo. E da Lily falando com o Nate do lado de fora. E que honra receber comentários de quem nunca comenta! Ausuahsuahsua Obrigada, beijos!

SamaraKiss – Obrigada pelo review! Que bom que você gosta do Nate, e do James e espero que não esteja com ciúmes da Angie depois desse capítulo! Auhsuashuahsua! E quanto à calça pula-pra-poder-fechar-o-zíper, eu tenho uma assim. É muito engraçado pular pra dentro da calça, mas ela deixa minha bunda uma gracinha! Tá legal, você não queria saber isso. HASUHAUSHAUSAHAU! Brigada por tudo, beijos!

Tamarq – Ai, adorei seu review! Uma das coisas que eu mais me esforço pra fazer é escrever uma personalidade marcante pra os meus personagens, que bom que você consegui passar isso, e que você gosta! E a Lily é como minha filha desde o primeiro capítulo, gosto quando gostam dela. Haushauhs Obrigada pelo review, que bom saber que você gosta tanto da fic. Obrigada.

Luh B – Obrigada! Que bom que você gosta dos meus Rose e Scorp. Eu tento. Obrigada pelo review, e espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijo!

É isso aí, galera, até a próxima! Que – espero – não vai demorar muito.


	9. Indo Pra Casa e Bichos de Estimação

Oi... Ainda se lembram de mim?

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sumi faz mais ou menos uns dois meses. Mas sério, além de um bloqueio criativo do cacete, eu tive que estudar pras minhas provas do colégio, então realmente, foi por isso que o capítulo demorou. Mas acho que vocês vão ficar orgulhosos de saber que a sua autora aqui passou em todas as matérias nesse bimestre (tudo bem que eu tive que chorar pro meu professor de física 4 me dar um décimo pra eu passar, mas abafa). Obrigada, obrigada! Eu também amo vocês!

Eu gostaria de pedir desculpa à minha gêmea querida, se ela estiver lendo, por não ter mandando nenhum sinal de fumaça avisando que eu estava viva. Mas realmente, minha irmã quase escondeu o meu computador pra eu não ficar tentada a matar o estudo. E eu devo dizer que a tentação foi grande. Mas tudo bem, eu tô de volta. E esse capt. é dedicado a você!

Gesuis, que capítulo mais tapa-buraco, vocês não tem noçããããão! Ele tá MUITO ruim, cara. Eu acho pelo menos. Eu sei que eu tô prometendo um capítulo melhor há uns três capítulos, mas é sério, como vocês vêem pelo título, o próximo vai estar... _Interessante._

Pois é, né! Que coisa. Então vamos logo pro capítulo antes que vocês resolvam que não me amam mais e desistem dessa autora preguiçosa e inútil?

Acontecimento Aleatório Totalmente Dispensável Do Dia (eu vou começar a incluir esses nos capítulos): Eu oficialmente decorei "The Garden Of Proserpine" de Algernon Charles Swinburne. O poema tem doze estrofes de oito versos cada uma, e eu decorei. Pra que? Eu não sei. É um poema bonito. E eu estava com bloqueio criativo. Sintam-se orgulhosos de mim. Eu estou.

"Vamos ser malvados e poupar o Papai Noel de uma viagem."

(Gary Allan)

Capítulo 9

Indo Pra Casa e Bichos de Estimação de Péssimo Timing

- Finalmente! – exclamei, atirando minha bolsa em cima de um sofá e jogando os braços pra cima. Liz, que estava comigo, riu de mim e fez uma cara de confusão.

- Eu também tô feliz, Lily, mas você tá quase histérica! – eu olhei para ela com a tal cara histérica.

- É natal, Liz! Feriados! Festas! Cantos e danças e parentes loucos tomando um porre e fazendo dancinhas bêbadas em cima da mesa de café ao som de Jingle Bell! Como é que eu não poderia estar feliz?

Finalmente chegaram os nossos amados adorados idolatrados salve salve ave césar feriados! Aquelas coisas magníficas por qual esperamos todo o ano... Voltar pra casa, dormir na nossa cama, não ter que dividir banheiros... TELEVISÃO! IPOD! NATAL! Torta da vovó e é claro, o mais importante...

PRESENTES!

Quero dizer... Família. É claro. Família reunida. O mais importante.

- Okay, Lily, você tá me assustando. – Liz disse tentando fazer careta, mas um sorriso continuava tentando escapar pelos cantos de sua boca.

- Acontece o tempo todo. – eu falei sacudindo a mão despreocupadamente, e isso a fez rir abertamente.

- Bem, meus pais vão estar em casa dessa vez. Vamos ver se eles conseguem ficar o feriado todo. – embora eu achasse que isso era um grande motivo pra ficar chateada, ela disse isso sem perder o sorriso.

Eu achava isso incrível na Liz. Quer dizer, os pais dela não eram uns babacas nem nada assim, do tipo eu-tenho-filho-pra-enfeite, eles eram, na verdade, bem legais. Quando dão as caras, digo. Os pais dela tentam, eles realmente tentam arranjar algum tempo pra ela, mas são muito ocupados, e a Liz fica o tempo todo sozinha. Se fosse eu abriria um berreiro, mas ela balança os ombros, sorri e diz que tudo bem. Se eu tenho que ficar em casa enquanto meus pais saem pra comprar pão na padaria da esquina eu já dou um ataque de pelanca, imagina se eles saíssem correndo no meio das férias de Natal e nem voltassem a tempo pra me dar tchau na estação depois do ano novo!

- Geralmente eles não conseguem. – ela disse, pensativamente. Não de um jeito triste, mas como se estivesse simplesmente comentando esse fato. – Natal é uma época meio louca pro comércio, como você pode imaginar. – depois se virou pra mim com um sorriso radiante, um sorriso feliz de verdade, que eu raramente via nela. – Então se eles sumirem de novo eu vou pra sua casa, okay? – eu revirei os olhos com a cara de pau dela, mas no fim das contas, suspirei e disse:

- Já são tantos indo de penetra, o que é mais um, né? Vou preparar seu quarto.

- Valeu. Mas não me põe no mesmo quarto que a sua prima Dominique como na última vez que eu fui te visitar nas férias. O ego dela roubou todo o meu espaço pra respirar. – ela disse, e depois fingiu estar sufocando, botando a língua pra fora. Aí fez uma careta e fingiu vomitar.

- Acontece o tempo todo. – eu disse de novo, dessa vez com um tom de quem sabe exatamente do que ela tá falando.

- O que acontece o tempo todo, Lily?

Eu e Liz nos viramos para ver meu querido irmão mais velho James Potter andando na minha direção com um sorriso enorme e safado. Sua gravata estava torta, seu cabelo estava bagunçado (mais do que o normal, se é que isso é possível) e sua camisa estava amassada. Ele se jogou de lado e caiu com as costelas em cima do braço da poltrona, com uma perna por cima do braço do outro lado. Achei ter ouvido Liz murmurar "ui", por causa da coisa das costelas, e eu concordo que aquilo deve ter doído, mas se James sentiu alguma dor, não demonstrou nem por um segundo.

- Você entrando na sala e estragando um bom momento. – eu falei botando a língua pra ele.

- Você é tão mal educada, Lily! Mamãe e papai deveriam ter te dado uma palmada! – ele disse isso com aquele mesmo sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes.

- Acho que não. Eles te deram uma e olha no que deu. – ele balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro com um riso despreocupado, como se eu fosse uma garotinha pequeninha e bonitinha que falou uma bobagenzinha adorável de criança, e ele o adulto mais inteligente e experiente que se divertia com a minha burrice infantil.

- Lily, Lily, Lily... Que lingüinha afiada você tem.

- Vai à merda, James. – eu disse, já me irritando com aquele sorriso propaganda de pasta de dente. Ele fingiu uma cara de surpresa, embora _ainda _sorrisse.

- Meu Deus, Lily! Você beija a minha mãe com essa boca? O que a vovó diria do seu palavreado? – eu me levantei do sofá e bati o pé no chão, como... Tá legal, como uma criancinha.

- Quer ver palavreado? Que tal isso? Vai pra puta que pariu, tá legal? Pega esse seu sorriso e enfia ele no seu...

- Lily, imagem mental ruim. – Liz disse, me cortando. Eu respirei fundo e passei a mão pelos cabelos, tentando controlar minha ira mortal. Olhei pro James louca de raiva. O sorriso dele passou de irritantemente "brilho brilho" pra um convencido e debochado.

- O Nate já te ouviu falar assim, Lily?

E foi nesse momento que James foi re-apresentado aos seus velhos amigos, morcegos de meleca.

- Hunft! – eu bufei, cruzando os braços e andando na direção da porta.

- Er... Lily. – Liz chamou. Eu me virei pra ela. – Não acha que deve fazer algo sobre isso? – ela falou, apontando para o James rolando no chão de dor. Eu levantei a sobrancelha.

- Não. – ela deu de ombros.

- Okay. – e saímos as duas pelo buraco do retrato.

Normalmente eu me sinto culpada por abandonar um inocente azarado no salão comunal vazio quando todos estão indo para o jantar e ele vai ficar sozinho por horas.

Mas o James não é um inocente, então eu tô na boa.

- Ele é tão irritante! – eu grunhi, apertando os punhos. Liz me acompanhava, me olhando com uma cara entre divertida e curiosa.

- Você é tão bipolar, Lily. Vai se tratar. – ela disse, ajeitando os óculos escuros na cabeça. Eu olhei pra ela. Estava usando o uniforme, mas por baixo da saia usava uma meia-calça amarela berrante, em vez da escura que deveríamos usar, e ela tivera a adorável idéia de usar um colar com um pingente de vidro de uma cobrinha verde enroscada que ela me contou ter apelidado de Carlo. Aparentemente, é um pingente italiano. Aparentemente, Liz não vê problema em desfilar pra cima e pra baixo com uma cobra pendurada no pescoço sendo Grifinória.

- E você é esquisita, Liz. Quer vir comigo no psiquiatra? – perguntei, oferecendo o braço. Ela sorriu para mim e engatou o braço no meu.

- Claro! – nós rimos um pouco, e depois ela suspirou. – Mas agora, falando sério, tá certo que o James é irritante, e que até eu queria arrancar aquele sorriso da cara dele com minhas próprias unhas... Você que pediu por isso, não?

Detesto a Liz.

Detesto a Liz porque ela sempre me diz a verdade nua e crua, doa a quem doer. E me chuta pra fora do meu pedestal. E especialmente detesto a Liz nesse momento quando ela está certa.

E ela realmente acertou em cheio. O meu desejo se realizou. Um belo dia de Dezembro, os dois escapuliram do castelo, matando aula de História da Magia, e foram ter seu encontro perfeito em Hogsmeade, onde eles foram ao Três Vassouras, depois que Angie teve um acesso de riso quando James perguntou, um tanto hesitante, se ela queria ir no Madame Pudifoot, e desfilaram por aí comprando doces e rindo como um casalzinho normal. Bem, eu sei lá o que eles fizeram depois (as fontes da Liz só sabem o que aconteceu até aí), mas quando voltaram ao castelo, estavam aos agarros na carruagem.

Dizem.

Eu fiquei com medo de que esse relacionamento fosse durar uma semana, e que depois o James fosse trair a Angie, e que o Scorp ia ficar furioso, e ia rolar um barraco enorme e tudo ia acabar em uma merda gigantesca, com uma briga doida, detenções, um tapa na cara, e o James na enfermaria. Passei toda a primeira semana de Dezembro de dedos cruzados, rezando pra seja lá quem é que está lá em cima que as coisas funcionassem.

E não é que deu certo?

Você ficará chocado em me ouvir dizer isso, mas faz um mês que eles estão ficando, e o James não ficou com nenhuma outra menina.

EU SEI! PASMEM! JAMES POTTER! BESTA SELVAGEM DOMADA! POR UMA SONSERINA! Eu tô pasma até agora. Acredita nisso? Eu não sei como isso é possível, mas eu tenho uma teoria. Eles estão sempre tão grudados um no outro, que o James ainda não arranjou tempo pra trair ela. Eu sei, eu sei, você dizer "Que maldade, Lily! Ele deve gostar dela!" Mas acreditem, galera, eu conheço meu irmão desde que eu nasci, ele é um cachorro completo. Mesmo que ele gostasse de verdade da Angie, se uma garota passasse rebolando na sua frente ele esquecia tudo e saía atrás do rabo de saia. Ele é assim.

Respirei fundo e tentei não gritar. Eu estava tão fula da vida, que se Stephanie Hills tivesse cruzado meu caminho nesse momento, eu teria azarado ela. Eu quase _queria _que ela cruzasse meu caminho, para eu ter alguém pra azarar. Pode soar um pouquinho malvado, mas Hills é a única pessoa que eu me permito azarar pelo simples motivo de estar viva.

Eu tive um flashback daquela cena no jantar há algumas semanas atrás em que eu jurei parar de me meter na vida das pessoas, e prometi pra mim mesma que não ia meter meu anormalmente grande nariz enxerido no relacionamento deles. Era verdade, eu tinha prometido, e eu tinha mantido a promessa até agora. Eu fui leal às minhas palavras e fiquei longe. Eu fui uma boa menina e engoli meus protestos e escondi a cara de vômito sempre que o James aparecia com as roupas amassadas e um sorriso safado.

Mas aquele garoto está começando a me deixar puta da cara.

Aparentemente, ele não tinha esquecido o meu pequeno ataque quando ele começou a sair com a Gabi, e também não tinha esquecido aquele dia n'A Toca quando nós ficamos debochando dele por causa de seus relacionamentos que não duravam uma semana.

Aparentemente, ele tomou isso como um desafio.

Aparentemente, ele só esteve esperando uma garota que não fosse tão grudenta ou chata que o fizesse querer vomitar, para provar para todo mundo que ele consegue manter um relacionamento. Por isso que eu estou surpresa com o fato de ele não ter traído ela. Ele poderia, por exemplo, ter traído a Angie e continuado o namoro. Mas não. Ele realmente está num relacionamento monogâmico. Por isso, toda a vez que ele me vê, ele começa a se fazer de idiota, e me irritar, como se pra dizer "Hey, olha pra mim. Quem é que você tá chamando de imaturo agora? Eu estou num relacionamento de verdade!"

Deus, me dá um balde que quem vai vomitar sou eu.

- Hey, Lils! – Liz me acotovelou.

- O que? – eu perguntei, ainda em uma voz enojada.

- Você vai vomitar? – eu pensei por um segundo.

- Talvez. – eu esperava que ela perguntasse se eu estava legal, mas Liz, sendo Liz, pulou dois metros de distância.

- Eeeeca! Sai daqui! Meus sapatos são novos! – eu revirei os olhos e segurei seu braço, arrastando-a junto comigo quando recomecei a andar.

- Cala a boca, Carlo. – eu debochei. Ela pareceu ultrajada.

- Não grita com ele! Ele nem tava falando nada!

- Eu estaria preocupada se estivesse. – eu falei, rindo. Ela fez um biquinho. – Vamos logo, as meninas devem estar esperando. Onde é que elas disseram que iam mesmo?

- Case ia mandar uma coruja pros pais avisando que ela ia pra casa amanhã, e a última vez que eu vi a Andy ela estava tentando convencer Erika de que não estava dando em cima do Eddie porque pediu emprestado as anotações de Poções dele.

- Aquela criança tem um problema. – eu falei, balançando a cabeça.

- Você só notou agora? – Liz perguntou, debochada. Eu bati em seu braço de leve.

- Não seja má!

E foi aí que encontramos Angie Donovan.

Ela estava no estado mais... Desgrenhado em que eu já a vi na minha vida. Seu suéter e saia estavam totalmente amarrotados, e ela não estava usando capa, embora o inverno estivesse muito presente e os corredores fossem frios pra cacete. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seu cabelo estava em pé. Continuava liso, mas estava com um volume estranho, como se ela tivesse prendido quando ainda estava molhado e depois soltado e tentado achatá-lo na cabeça. De fato, quando nós a vimos andando na nossa direção, ela estava tão concentrada passando os dedos pelos cabelos tentando arrumá-los, que nem nos viu. Eu estava tentada a fingir que também não tinha visto, e passar reto por ela, mas quando estávamos a mais ou menos um metro de distância, ela nos viu, e abriu seu sorriso sol-brilhando-através-dos-olhos de modelo.

E eu tenho que admitir que eu fiquei com um pouco de inveja, porque quando eu estava uma bagunça, parecia que eu estava uma bagunça. Quando Angie estava uma bagunça, parecia que ela tinha feito de propósito. E ela ainda continuava linda de morrer.

- Hey, Lily! – ela disse amigavelmente. Eu abri um pequeno sorriso.

- Oi, Angie. E aí?

- Olá, Elizabeth. – ela cumprimentou, educada, sorrindo para Liz. E depois ela viu a cobrinha verde e apontou para ela (ou será que é ele?) com a expressão mais doce que eu já vi alguém usar na vida para a _Liz_. – Eu tenho um colar igual ao seu! Onde você comprou?

- Minha mãe trouxe pra mim da Itália. – ela respondeu, me lançando um olhar de "viu? Alguém gosta da minha cobra!"

- Que legal! – Angie sorriu – O meu também! É de Veneza?

- É, eu acho que é...

Esse pequeno momento de criação de vínculos entre a minha amiga e a namorada do meu irmão, honestamente, foi muito esquisito, o que me deixou um tanto quanto assustada, então eu senti que era meu dever quebrá-lo.

- O seu também se chama Carlo? – eu perguntei, meio que rudemente, e Angie me olhou hesitantemente.

- Eu não nomeei o meu. – ela disse cautelosamente. Liz, do meu lado, parecia pronta para matar.

- De qualquer forma... Como vai a vida, Angie? – seu rosto se iluminou e ela voltou ao seu jeito alegre.

- Boa! Ah! Ouvi que sua mãe conseguiu a Allington pras Harpias, verdade?

- É.

- Vi seus jogos na última temporada. Ela é uma ótima jogadora.

- De fato.

- E sua mãe também era, por falar nisso.

Agora estamos falando de familiares. Ótimo. O que vem depois, o clima?

- Bem... – eu comecei, querendo dar uma desculpa pra cortar o papo e poder ir embora. Abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas vi um flash de tristeza passar por seus olhos, como se lembrasse de uma coisa que a fizesse feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, e seu sorriso caiu por um segundo, antes de ela puxá-lo de volta para cima. Eu tive a impressão de que ela queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas não estava conseguindo trazer para a conversa. Alguma coisa séria. – Angie...? – eu perguntei.

- Sabe, Lily... – ela começou, mas foi cortada por uma voz furiosa berrando:

- LILY!

Nós todos olhamos à volta, procurando pelo dono da voz brava. Eu grunhi quando descobri. James estava andando na minha direção, louco de raiva. Angie me olhou curiosamente, mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

- Não pergunte.

- LILY! – ele gritou de novo, parando na minha frente, espumando.

- Não está mais sorrindo, não é? - eu perguntei, sorrindo debochada.

- Talvez nós devêssemos sair. – Angie sussurrou para Liz, que apenas riu e sentou no chão de pernas cruzadas.

- E perder o barraco? Até parece!

- LILIAN LUNA POTTER! – eu inclinei a cabeça para o lado, fazendo questão de parecer totalmente entediada.

- Que, James?

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ AQUILO?

- Ela azarou ele. – Liz informou uma Angelica totalmente desconfortável.

- Porque você é irritante! – eu respondi exasperadamente.

- E VOCÊ TINHA QUE ME AZARAR?

- Não. Pra falar a verdade, eu não TINHA que te azarar. Mas eu queria muito mesmo. – eu falei na cara de pau.

- Eu vou contar pra mamãe! – ele ameaçou.

- Por favor, faça isso mesmo! Faz que daí eu posso contar pra ela tudo sobre você matando aula pra se pegar com garotas em armário de vassoura! – eu falei isso em um ataque, e não me dei conta que a Angie poderia se ofender. Eu só pensei nisso depois, e achei que ela fosse perguntar "Que garotas?", mas ela apenas pareceu um pouco surpresa e perguntou para a Liz:

- Como é que ele ainda não rodou por infrequência? – Liz deu de ombros.

- Não faço idéia, mas eu queria que ele me dissesse.

- LILY! – James gritou, bem irracionalmente.

- Acho que já estabelecemos que esse é o meu nome, e eu agradeceria se você não ficasse usando-o em vão.

- Você é tão... GÃH! – ele grunhiu. Eu tinha certeza que ele queria dizer "vaca". Não sei por que não o fez, nem era por causa das pessoas na volta, ele nem tinha visto que elas estavam lá.

- Tão o que, James? – eu insisti. É, eu sou uma vaca mesmo.

- Tão pirralha! – eu ri desdenhosamente.

- Com tanta palavra boa e você usa essa?

- Eu não posso exatamente chamar minha irmãzinha de megera filha da mãe, posso? – ele falou sarcasticamente,

- Suponho que você poderia, se quisesse. Quero dizer, eu te chamo de filho da puta quando eu quero. – ouvimos uma tossida e ambos olhamos pra esquerda, para ver Angie nos encarando com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Angie! – James gritou com uma voz fininha de garotinha, com uma cara de quem foi pego com a mão no pote de biscoito antes do jantar.

- Ah... Malz aí. – eu falei idiotamente.

- Essa é a união da família Potter que eu tanto escuto falar?

- Devia ver o Al, quer dizer... – James começou, mas eu cortei ele.

- Do que você tá falando? – James balançou a cabeça e continuou.

- Nós somos muito unidos!

- Nós nos amamos! – eu disse.

- Pra caramba! – ele completou, e para provar nosso ponto, meio que nos abraçamos, torcendo o nariz e fazendo caretas de "Estou morrendo".

- Estou vendo. – ela disse ceticamente. – Bem, acho que vou deixar vocês para o seu "amor". – ela disse sarcasticamente. – Arrivederci.

Ela se virou e começou a ir embora. James correu atrás dela, pedindo para ela esperar. Liz se levantou e veio para o meu lado. Nós duas ficamos paradas olhando o espaço vazio em que os dois tinham estado minutos antes. E aí Liz riu.

- O James é capacho da Angie! Hahahahaha...

Eu bati a mão na testa. Nós começamos a discutir e a brigar de brincadeira, mas no fundo, no fundo...

Eu bem que queria que o meu irmão virasse o capacho da Angie. Quem sabe assim ele aprendia alguma coisa. Ela é uma garota legal. Eu não quero que isso acabe mal. Eu espero que não acabe mal. Eu espero que não acabe.

Ponho as mãos no bolso, e cruzo os dedos dentro do casaco.

Eu adoraria chamar a Angie de cunhada um dia.

- Cadê a minha blusa?

- ...E aí nós vamos visitar Tia Janet, ela é engraçada...

- Ô, Liz, você pegou meu sapato azul?

- Eu podia jurar que eu tinha posto ali...

- Não... Você pegou meu All Star cinza?

- ... Peguei. Desculpe.

- Para de dar ataque de pelanca, Erika, vai aparecer!

- ... A última vez que nós fomos lá, ela nos levou nesse restaurante ótimo...

- COMO ASSIM VAI APARECER?

- Fala sério, não é como se um elfo doméstico fosse roubar... E é só uma bolsa!

- SÓ UMA BOLSA? SÓ UMA BOLSA! ERA UMA LOUIS VUITTON!

- ...Onde todo mundo tinha que usar nariz de palhaço...

- Será que eu emprestei pra alguém?

- Cara, cadê meu gato?

Todas pararam o que estavam fazendo e me olharam. Eu dei de ombros. Elas grunhiram.

- Você perdeu o Christopher de novo, Lily?

- Eu não perdi ele! – eu gritei, indignada. Recebi um olhar cético vezes cinco. – Ele fugiu de mim. – falei, fazendo bico.

- Eu juro por Deus, Lily, esse seu gato é do demônio... – Liz falou, e voltou a arrumar suas coisas na mala.

- Eu sei! Finalmente alguém concorda comigo! Ele é totalmente satânico! – eu devo ter dito isso com uma cara muito de desenho animado, porque elas ficaram me olhando estranho. – Que foi? Ele é! – Andy revirou os olhos.

- Tanto faz, Lily, mas vai procurar. Você não pode ir embora sem ele, né?

- Posso sim, quer ver? – eu falei, agarrando a alça do meu malão e puxando-o até a porta. – Está vendo? Essa sou eu, indo embora sem meu gato.

Erika fechou a porta do dormitório no meu nariz.

- Vai achar a droga do gato, Lily.

- Você sabe que ele só vai ficar mais bravo se você voltar pra casa sem ele. – Andy disse, e eu levantei uma sobrancelha, meio rindo.

- Você sabe que estamos falando de um gato, né? – dessa vez foi ela que levantou a sobrancelha.

- Você se lembra da fronha de patinho? – eu fiz uma cara tão cômica de choro que ela começou a rir.

- O que é a fronha de patinho? – Liz perguntou, largando imediatamente a blusa que estava dobrando.

- Nada, Liz. – eu falei, virando pra porta.

- Sério! O que é a fronha de patinho?

- É sério, Liz, não é nada de mais. – Andy disse, enquanto Erika abria a porta e eu saía.

- Me conta o que é a fronha de patinho! – a porta fechou.

Eu comecei a andar pelo corredor, indo em direção ao salão comunal. Através da porta fechada eu ainda pude ouvir mais uma vez:

- O QUÊ QUE É A PORRA DA FRONHA DE PATINHO, CACETE?

Tentei ficar séria, mas não pude evitar o sorriso que puxava nos cantos da minha boca. É isso aí. Hora de fazer as malas. Isso é sempre um caos no nosso dormitório. Lembra como eu falei sobre voar roupas de um lado pro outro? Na hora de ir embora do castelo é a mesma coisa. Voam coisas de um lado pro outro. E desenterrar aquelas roupas que foram jogadas pra debaixo da cama? Difícil. E achar o par daquele sapato que você atirou longe quando chegou cansada da aula? Nem dando pulinho pra São Longuinho. A gente passa a manhã inteira correndo pelo quarto, catando as coisas do armário, do chão, do banheiro, de dentro do malão das outras... E no final das contas... Sempre tem alguma coisa que fica pra trás. Como aquele moletom preferido que você botou pra lavar e nunca voltou, mas que você tem certeza que viu um igualzinho no malão da sua amiga. Ou aquele pedacinho rasgado de pergaminho do tamanho de uma unha em que você anotou o dever de Poções. Ou seu pijama preferido. Ou sua escova de dentes. Ou seu gato.

Hey! A culpa não foi minha! Ele fugiu. FU-GIU! Ele que apareça! Eu não vou sair catando ele por aí. Ele devia saber que deveria estar aqui às dez se quiser ir pra casa.

Sim, eu sei que eu estou falando de um gato.

E sim, aquele animal é esperto o bastante pra isso.

- Hey, Lils!

Eu levantei os olhos da escada, para ver Al nas que davam pros dormitórios masculinos. Ele tinha uma vassoura jogada em cima do ombro. Devia ter jogado quadribol, ou estava indo jogar quadribol. Estava usando o uniforme do time da grifinória, devia estar indo praticar. O James esteve histérico essas últimas semanas, massacrando o time com seus treinos esquisitos em horários malucos. Mas Al não parecia aborrecido, como quando James fazia ele ficar depois do treino procurando o pomo por mais meia hora antes de deixar ele ir embora. Não, ele tava com uma cara de bobo feliz que só podia significar uma coisa. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Que felicidade é essa, Al? Viu periquito verde? – ele corou e fez uma cara envergonhada.

- Bem...

- Mais pra periquita, então. – eu falei, rindo do que eu tinha dito, fazendo ele corar mais ainda. (N/A: Sim, eu notei o duplo sentido da frase. E pelo jeito, o Al também.)

- Cala a boca, Lily. – ele resmungou com uma cara contrariada adorável, o que, é claro, só me fez rir mais ainda. Foi quando ouvi alguém gritar meu nome, e os passos dessa pessoa correndo escada abaixo.

- LILY, LILY, LIL-!

Eu não pude nem ver quem era, eu só sabia que no próximo segundo eu estava de cara no chão, tinha alguém em cima de mim, e meu nariz estava doendo pra cacete. Eu abri a boca pra gritar e disse:

- Au.

- Ai, desculpa, Lily! – a pessoa falou, se levantando das minhas costas.

Eu reconheci a voz. E queria gargalhar da minha sorte.

Eu me sentei no chão. Levantei os olhos. Serena Eisenberg estava ajoelhada na minha frente, a centímetros de distância do Al, que estava oferecendo a mão para eu me levantar.

Hihihihihi!

- Ai, meu pééééé... – eu falei, fazendo drama, segurando o tornozelo. Os dois voaram pra cima de mim, e começaram o maior rebuliço pra ver se eu tava legal.

- Ai, meu Deus, Lily! – Serena falava, botando a mão na cabeça. – Desculpa, desculpa! Eu tava tão animada que nem te vi ali!

- Será que você torceu? Não parece torcido. Eu não acho que esteja torcido. – Al falava sozinho, praticando redundância com a palavra torcer.

- Torcer? Você acha que foi tão ruim? – Serena perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Ela estava tão preocupada comigo que não notou que ela estava FALANDO com o AL.

- Bem, não sei, a Lily tem uma tendência a se quebrar... – ele falou pensativamente.

- Ei, não tenho não! – protestei, mas eles nem me ouviram.

- É verdade! Agora que você falou, teve uma vez que ela tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu de cara no chão...

- Foi a vez que ela quebrou o nariz, não é?

- Não sei. Aquilo não foi quando ela deu de cara num poste?

- Não, não, aquela vez só deu um roxão.

- Tem razão. Foi tão feio, ela ficou com aquela mancha roxa na testa por uma semana inteira antes de finalmente desistir e...

- Ir pra enfermaria!

Os dois começaram a rir juntos.

Tá falando sério?

Sério mesmo?

A primeira vez que ela fala com ele sem virar um tomate ou sair correndo e eles decidem falar sobre como eu sou uma abobada total e fico me quebrando?

Caramba, se eu soubesse disso tinha me quebrado muito mais cedo! De verdade até se precisasse!

- Mas não acho que esteja torcido não... – Al disse voltando ao assunto. – Vai se escapar da Sra. Parker, maninha.

Quando ouviu a palavra "maninha", Serena fez uma cara tão cômica, que eu quase não consegui prender o riso. Sabe quando você pega aqueles metaizinhos, dá um peteleco e ele vibra? Foi mais ou menos isso. Eu quase pude ver o cérebro da S chacoalhando no crânio e os olhos dela girando em espirais estilo desenho animado. Ela olhou pro Al com uma cara de "Que?" e abriu a boca pra falar alguma desculpa e sair correndo, quando de repente, ela parou. Por um segundo achei que ela tinha travado, e estava prestes a lhe dar um tapa nas costas, quando vi que ela não estava parada chocada sem saber o que fazer. Ela estava parada, olhando pra vassoura do Al. Pro cabo da vassoura do Al. Mais precisamente, lendo. Ela estava analisando a vassoura dele. Aí ela abriu a boca e disse:

- Uma Nimbus 10.000? Sério mesmo? Não é a toa que ela começou a vibrar descontroladamente no último jogo. O modelo 10.000 foi considerado o pior da marca desde a experimental 4000. Ela não funciona bem, perde velocidade em clima úmido, e tem problemas quando o vento bate em certos ângulos. Sem falar que é mal balanceada, e algumas vêm com bloqueio de altitude da fábrica que dá um trabalhão pra remover. É por isso que as Firebolt 6.9 estão fazendo tanto sucesso. Você sabia que nos Estados Unidos eles estão mandando recolher as Nimbus das pessoas porque elas já causaram vários acidentes? Francamente – ela inclinou a cabeça pra frente, com um sorriso de deboche. – Isso é vassoura pra _criança._

...

É sério? Ela acabou de dizer isso mesmo? Não tem cabelo no meu ouvido?

Al ficou vermelho.

Oh-oh, nunca insulte a vassoura de um cara. Uma vez a Roxy fez isso num encontro e o cara deixou ela falando sozinha e ela ainda teve que pagar a conta. Nunca, nunca, insulte a vassoura de um cara. Ele toma como uma ofensa pessoal. Não, é pior. Ele toma como uma ofensa à sua mãe.

- Eu sei.

Peraí, o que?

- Minha mãe me falou tudo isso quando eu pedi pra eles me darem uma, mas eu fiquei incomodando eles porque eu tinha lido numa revista que era boa. Bem feito pra mim, acho. – Al falou, coçando a cabeça com um ar envergonhado.

- Você devia ter escutado sua mãe. Ela É uma jogadora lendária, afinal de contas. – S disse com ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- Eu sei, eu sei, não é o que as pessoas sempre dizem? Sempre escute sua mãe? – ela riu e estendeu a mão.

- Eu sou a Serena.

- Eu sei. – Al disse, e depois corou. E ela também.

Sou só eu ou vocês também tão sentindo que eu tô de vela?

- Bem... – Al disse, limpando a garganta. – Eu VOU ganhar uma nova de Natal, já que a minha está dando problemas... – ele falou, com ares de quem quer palpite.

- Ah, que bom, imagina se você sofre um acidente! – S disse com ar horrorizado.

- Pois é...

- Se eu fosse você... – começou com ar de entendida – Eu escolhia uma Satellite Seven. É a melhor vassoura que tem no mercado ultimamente.

- Sério? Porque a gente não escuta muito falar...

- Claro que não. A Satellite é uma marca nova. Empresa pequena. Ainda tá começando.

- Faz sentido. Todo mundo quer comprar as marcas famosas...

- Sim! E elas nem são tão boas!

- Como prova a minha vassoura...

- É. Mas não se sinta mal, você só cometeu o erro que oitenta e sete por cento da população inglesa comete.

- E os outros treze por cento?

- Escutam suas mães. – os dois riram.

Eles estão flertando?

Serena e Al estão flertando?

O AL TÁ FLERTANDO?

Tipo assim, o que?

- Mas tirando a Satellite, tem também a Meteor 250, que é muito boa.

- Dessa eu ouvi falar!

- Sim, é essa que os Chuddley Cannons usaram na última temporada.

- Não parece que tenha funcionado muito...

- Não culpe a vassoura. Ninguém faz milagre.

Eu me levantei lentamente. Eles nem notaram. Lentamente, dei um passo para a esquerda. Continuaram conversando. Dei mais dois passos. Nada. Mais três. Nem viraram a cabeça. Desci os degraus da escada correndo. Ainda dava pra ouvir Serena dizendo: "Meu pai sempre diz que você tem que conhecer sua vassoura..." e Al concordar. Em seguida tiveram um ataque de risos.

Eu corri até a saída do salão comunal e fechei a porta. A Mulher Gorda ralhou comigo por ter batido o retrato tão forte. Eu perguntei pra ela o que ela achava de ser conhecida como "A mulher gorda" por mais de quinhentos anos. Ela calou a boca e eu saí andando.

Tá legal. O que acabou de acontecer aqui?

Serena e Al não só sabem que o outro existe, como estão flertando no meio das escadas do salão comunal, nesse momento, falando sobre vassouras.

Isso é...

BRILHANTE!

ELES VÃO FICAR JUNTOS! TUDO POR MINHA CAUSA! EU CUREI O AL! EU FIZ OS LADOS DA SERENA PRA ELE! EU ME FIZ DE IDIOTA PRA JUNTAR A SONGA E O MONGO!

Eles vão ficar juntos e vai ser tudo graças a mim!

Ai, como eu sou esperta!

- Todos saúdem Lily Potter, A casamenteira! Uuuuh! Aaaah! Salve, salve! Obrigada, obrigada!

Alguém limpou a garganta.

Eu me virei subitamente, na direção do som.

Senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo.

Nate estava na minha frente. Sentado no parapeito de uma janela aberta, parecendo completamente despreocupado e totalmente gostoso com seu cabelo loiro arrepiado de quem acabou de sair do banho, e aquele mesmo moletom cinza "Wicked" por qual eu tinha loucuras, e... Aquele ali é o meu gato no colo dele?

- Oi, Nate. – eu disse, ficando da cor dos meus cabelos. Depois baixei o tom de voz. – O que você viu? – ele deu de ombros.

- Ah, nada demais, você sabe...

- Você viu a dancinha? – perguntei diretamente.

- Eu vi a dancinha. – ele disse, sorrindo descaradamente. Enterrei o rosto nas minhas mãos, andando até a janela.

- Que vergonha. – ele riu.

- Não, não, eu achei boa.

- Cala a boca. – falei, empurrando ele enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

- Não, sério! Muito sexy. – ele disse, debochado.

- É sério, Nathaniel, nem mais uma palavra! – ameacei, levantando o indicador e cutucando seu peito. Ele levantou os braços, como se dissesse "eu me rendo".

- Você venceu. Estou me sentindo ameaçado.

- É bom mesmo.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto, olhando a paisagem invernal dos jardins através do vidro da janela. Tinha gotículas de água nele, então eu deduzi que devia ter chovido ontem de noite. Ambos ficamos aproveitando a vista, desfrutando do efeito calmante do Nate. Não era um silêncio desconfortável. Era exatamente o contrário. Era uma coisa... Confortável. Sei lá. Não tenho outra palavra que descreva isso melhor. Eu não sentia a necessidade de falar alguma coisa, e sentia que ele também não. Ultimamente nós estávamos assim. Quando ninguém tinha nada para dizer, não dizia. Não precisávamos ficar fazendo conversa educada sobre o tempo ou "Como vai sua mãe?". Na boa, eu não quero saber como vai a mãe do Nate. Ou seu pai. Ou seu cachorro. Ou o cunhado da prima da vizinha da tia da mãe da afilhada do pai dele. Ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Seu gato. – Nate cortou meus devaneios, segurando o Christopher por debaixo das patas dianteiras, levantando ele esticado, como se me alcançasse um saco de farinha. Chris levantou os olhos de gato, me olhou com A cara de tédio e fez:

- Miau. – ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos. Aí eu estiquei os braços e peguei ele, esperando que o bicho fosse sair correndo feito um doido, como ele sempre faz. Mas pra minha surpresa, ele ronronou como um filhote, e se aninhou no meu ombro.

- Era só o que me faltava... – murmurei.

- O que? – Nate perguntou, confuso.

- Até nos gatos essa sua coisa calmante funciona?

Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu.

E era bom vê-lo rir novamente. Especialmente depois daquela época terrível que foram aquelas semanas depois do jogo.

E elas foram realmente terríveis. Cara, a Grifinória inteira queria matar o Nate. Até o resto do time estava de cara com ele. Até os pirralhos do primeiro ano. Até as minhas amigas o olhavam feio. A Lufa-lufa também torcia o nariz quando ele passava, já que era nossa "aliada" na copa de quadribol de Hogwarts. E você sabe como Lufa-lufas podem ser maldosos. Especialmente as meninas. Você não tem... A menor idéia das piadinhas e dos xingamentos que ele teve que agüentar por causa daquele jogo. A Corvinal e a Sonserina ficaram... Impossíveis. Eu queria bater em todos eles, e olha que alguns eram meus amigos. Acho que os únicos que não debocharam dele foram a Daphne e o Shawn, porque a Daphne é uma pessoa extremamente legal, e o Shawn porque é simplesmente incapaz de falar qualquer coisa ruim sobre alguém. Levou muito tempo pra poeira baixar. E agora que finalmente aconteceu, é bom saber que o meu Nate está de volta.

- Eu nunca te agradeci pelo que você fez. – ele falou de repente, me chamando de volta ao presente.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntei confusa. Ele sorriu, suas bochechas ficando levemente rosadas. Voltou o olhar para as próprias mãos, que brincavam com a bainha do moletom.

- Você sabe... Ficou do meu lado. Quando todo mundo queria me matar. – foi a minha vez de corar.

- Não foi nada.

- Não, é sério. – ele insistiu, levantando a cabeça, e me olhando.

Não aquele olhar que a gente geralmente usa quando fala com as pessoas, que fica voando entre os olhos, o nariz, a testa e a paisagem atrás da pessoa. Não, um olhar de verdade, dentro dos meus olhos, que me deixou levemente desconcertada. Ele estava falando seríssimo. Ele realmente estava, com toda a sinceridade do mundo, agradecido. E isso me deixou até sem graça.

- Obrigado, Lily.

- Nate. – eu disse, meio que cortando qualquer frase que ele pudesse querer começar.– Deixa de bobagem. Não foi nada. Você é meu amigo, eu nunca viraria as costas pra você. – falei, pegando sua mão.

Um lampejo de alguma emoção desconhecida passou por seus olhos, e por um segundo eu achei que poderia ser decepção, mas depois ele sorriu e tirou a mão suavemente da minha.

- Você ficou sabendo? – ele indagou em um tom despreocupado.

- Do que? – perguntei, confusa.

- Do Baile de Natal do Ministério desse ano.

Bela mudança de assunto, Nate. Muito sutil.

- É mesmo... – murmurei, pensativa.

- Você vai? – ele não parecia ansioso, e nem na expectativa. Apenas queria saber se eu ia ou não. E eu admito que talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco decepcionada com isso.

- Não sei... Meus pais sempre vão porque, bem, eles meio que tem que aparecer, sendo quem são, e sendo amigos de metade do Ministério. E eles indo, nos arrastam junto. Por que? Você vai? – ele deu de ombros, desinteressado.

- Não, na verdade não. Meus pais resolveram ir visitar a tia Helen. – eu fiz uma careta.

- Aquela sua tia que gosta de gatos? – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, com um olhar perdido.

- Yep. – eu olhei para o Christopher, que brincava de passar as unhas no meu colete de lã, puxando milhões de fios. Arranquei-o de perto do meu uniforme e estendi os braços, segurando-o como Nate tinha feito mais cedo.

- Toma. Leva de presente pra ela.

Nate começou a rir, seu olhar entrando em foco novamente e voltando-se para mim. Eu apenas sorri enquanto ele ria. Puxei Chris de novo para mim, colocando-o no meu colo. Ele me lançou um olhar malvado e só de vingança começou a arranhar a minha saia, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. O riso foi morrendo aos poucos, e aquele silêncio de antes tornou a reinar. Baixei a cabeça para coçar Chris atrás das orelhas, e ele parou com sua atividade vingativa por um segundo. Quando levantei os olhos novamente, Nate estava me observando. Eu devo ter corado, porque ele sorriu, e aproximou-se.

Ele estava perto. Perto o bastante para sentir aquele maldito perfume dele que me deixava tonta. Perto o bastante para eu poder ver cada tom de azul que revolvia em seus olhos, e até ver que eles pareciam rajados de cinza. Perto o bastante para que seu cabelo loiro bagunçado causasse cócegas na minha testa. Perto... _Demais._

- Eu adoro quando você cora. – ele falou tão baixo, que sua voz soou grave e levemente rouca, fazendo os pelos nos meus braços pularem de pé. Eu realmente acho que naquele momento eu não conseguiria lembrar meu nome se me perguntassem. Meus neurônios pareciam ter saído para dar uma voltinha. Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi corar mais e dizer algo realmente inteligente como:

- Ãããã...

E aí Christopher tinha que estragar tudo, cravando as unhas na minha perna.

- AI! – eu gritei, pulando do parapeito da janela pro chão, derrubando o maldito gato no processo. Ele deu meia cambalhota no ar e caiu de pé. Sentou e ficou lambendo as patas, como se dissesse "malfeito feito."

- O que aconteceu? – Nate perguntou, preocupado, pulando da janela também, vindo até mim.

- Esse gato maluco me arranhou! – eu virei de costas pra ele e levantei a barra da saia alguns milímetros. Não estava sangrando, nem nada assim, mas ali estava um risco vermelho irritado, com jeito de que ia arder mais tarde.

- Deixa eu ver. – Nate falou, como sempre, adorável e prestativo. Eu fiquei vermelha feito um pimentão. Certo, Lily, ele não viu onde é que o Christopher te arranhou. Ele não quer olhar debaixo da sua saia. Ele não é um pervertido como você. Agora volta pra Terra, volta!

- NÃO! – eu gritei, largando a saia e me virando rapidamente, colocando um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Tá tudo bem, Lily? – ele perguntou desconfiado. Eu apenas balancei a mão, dispensando sua ajuda.

- Claro que sim! Foi só um arranhãozinho de nada. – ele estava prestes a protestar, mas eu olhei para o meu punho sem relógio e disse – Ei! Olha a hora! O trem parte daqui a pouco! Não podemos nos atrasar! Tchau, Nate! – eu dei um beijo estalado na sua bochecha e saí correndo, pegando o Christopher pelo lombo no processo. Achei tê-lo ouvido resmungando sobre como eu usava o relógio na outra mão, mas pode ter sido minha imaginação.

Que vergonha.

Primeiro ele me vê fazendo uma dancinha da vitória idiota, depois eu grito feito uma maluca, vejo horas em um relógio que não existe e saio correndo que nem uma imbecil. E ele estava tão perto. Tão, _tão _perto...

- Viu o que você fez, seu palhaço? – gritei para Christopher, entrando no salão comunal e largando-o no chão. Ele me olhou uma vez, levantou o rabo como se estivesse jogando o cabelo para trás das costas, e começou a andar. – Ah, não! Você vai ficar aqui seu sem-vergonha! – eu falei, pegando-o no colo. Se gatos pudessem suspirar, eu juro que ele tinha feito isso nesse momento. Eu quase podia ouvi-lo resmungando "Idiota".

Eu estava pronta para dar um ataque de pelanca, mas não pude. Porque naquele momento, James e Al apareceram nas escadas parecendo aliviados em me ver. Desceram correndo um atrás do outro e correram até mim. Começaram a me arrastar para fora.

- Finalmente você está aí! Anda! Vamos logo!

- Por que? Que horas são? – perguntei, confusa.

- Tarde. – Al falou.

- Quão tarde?

- Muito tarde, vamos logo! – James disse, me puxando pelo braço.

- Mas e o meu malão? – perguntei, soando completamente perdida.

- Nós já pegamos. Suas amigas terminaram de arrumar pra você.

- Oh. – eu disse estupidamente. – Tenho que lembrar de agradecer.

- Sim, tanto faz, você manda uma coruja, quer correr? Acho que posso ouvir as carruagens partindo!

Essa manhã pode ter sido só um pouquinho bizarra, e talvez um pouco surreal o bastante para me arrancar alguns dos poucos neurônios que eu tenho, mas eu sabia que em algumas horas eu estaria em casa. E isso foi um motivo bom o suficiente para me fazer sair correndo até o pátio onde as carruagens que iam nos levar à estação de Hogsmeade estavam estacionadas. Se alguém me perguntasse, eu negaria até a morte, mas a verdade é que eu sou uma total menininha de mamãe, e fala sério! É a primeira vez em meses que eu vou ter um banheiro só pra mim!

- Você consegue vê-los? – perguntei para ninguém em particular, enquanto saíamos do trem depois de ter nos despedido de nossos amigos. James estava dentro do trem, nos alcançando os nossos malões, enquanto eu procurava nossa família.

- Ainda não. – Al me respondeu, pegando o seu malão, mandando eu ir pegar o meu. Eu me aproximei do trem, ainda olhando à volta. James já tinha descido, e tinha sido legal o suficiente para pegar o meu malão para mim. Justo quando ele ia me alcançar para ir pegar um carrinho, eu olhei em uma direção específica...

Agora, eu já disse antes que a distinção do cabelo vermelho Weasley é incrivelmente útil para motivos de localização. É sempre um aviso. Por exemplo, sempre que você estiver perdido e vê aquele ruivo, você sabe que seguir aquele caminho vai te levar à um lugar seguro. Ou então, se você estiver matando aula em Hogsmeade, você sabe que tem que se esconder, porque alguém da família vai te dedurar para seus pais. Ou até mesmo quando você está numa festa ruim, totalmente entediada, e você vê aquele ruivo, você sabe que sua salvação chegou: é um parente, você pode ir encher o saco dele até alguém melhor aparecer. E quando você está numa estação de trem lotada com estudantes e famílias e você consegue achar a sua em menos de cinco segundos... Bem, eu disse que era útil.

Lá estavam eles. Uma massa descomunal de cabelos vermelhos, um pouco acima da população geral. Eu abri um sorriso tão largo que eu acho que assustei um primeiranista que estava passando, porque ele saiu correndo. Automaticamente eu larguei a alça do meu malão. Ouvi um "Ai!" seguido de uma série de palavrões, o que eu acho que significa que eu larguei o malão no pé do James, mas tanto faz. Eu estava ocupada demais correndo até minha família.

- MÃE! – eu gritei, fazendo várias cabeças se voltarem na minha direção. Eu não estava nem ligando.

A imagem da minha mãe entrou no meu campo de visão. Lá estava ela, minha sempre jovem mãe, bonita como sempre. Ela estava usando uniforme de Presidente das Harpias, o que significa que estava toda arrumada, completo com scarpins de salto absurdamente altos, um casaco cheio de botões de aparência muito cara, óculos escuros de marca e uma echarpe que eu acho que ela comprou em Paris, o cabelo no único ninho de passarinho que vai parecer chique em todo o universo. Ela estava falando no celular – é, nós temos celulares agora. Não exatamente como o dos trouxas, mas bem perto – mas quando ouviu meu berro, atirou-o para longe e começou a olhar pros lados freneticamente, até que me viu. Ela abriu os braços bem a tempo pra que eu corresse direto no seu abraço.

Eu nunca me dou conta de como eu sinto falta dos meus pais até que eu os vejo.

- Olá, querida. – ela disse, me dando um de seus abraços de urso, e depois dando um passo atrás para me olhar. Ela botou os óculos escuros na cabeça, e as mãos nos meus ombros, inclinando-se levemente para ficar na altura dos meus olhos. – Olha como você está bonita! – depois se virou pro meu pai. – Eu disse que ela tinha puxado o meu lado da família. – ele revirou os olhos, e depois me deu um abraço.

- Oi, papai.

- Bem vinda de volta, princesa. Cadê seus irmãos?

- Lá atrás... – eu gesticulei vagamente para o trem, enquanto era engolfada pelos meus familiares querendo me dar oi, mas pelo gritinho que a minha vó deu, o resto da galera estava chegando.

- Oh, dê só uma olhada na altura desse menino, Arthur! – vovó exclamou, puxando Fred para um abraço imediatamente, enquanto Roxy e eu ríamos das caretas de sufocado que ele estava fazendo.

- E aí, coisa pequena? Eu não ganho um oi? – eu me virei na velocidade da luz ao ouvir aquela voz.

- Tio Charlie! – eu gritei numa vozinha fininha, e saí correndo até ele, me dependurando em seu pescoço, enquanto ele me girava.

- Charlie, vai ganhar uma hérnia. – tia Hermione disse distraidamente, enquanto dava oi para Roxy e Fred, e olhava a multidão procurando Hugo e Rose. Tio Charlie me botou no chão, botando a língua pra ela.

- Desculpe. – eu falei com um sorriso tão largo que tenho certeza que ninguém acreditaria em mim.

Eu não pude evitar. Meu Tio Charlie mora na Romênia, eu mal o vejo, só quando ele visita, o que só acontece nos feriados, e nas férias de vez em quando. Às vezes ele nem vem pro Natal, e nós adoramos o Tio Charlie. Ele é grandão e fortão, tem um monte de tatuagens, trabalha com dragões, e tem um monte de histórias horrorosas cheias de sangue e vísceras de aventuras em que o protagonista sempre acaba engolido por um dragão.

Ele é TÃO legal!

BAM! Alguém largou alguma coisa terrivelmente perto do meu pé, se escapou por alguns milímetros. Eu olhei para cima para ver James me encarando feio. Eu sorri envergonhada. Ele abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas aí a vovó já tinha pulado nele e começado a enche-lo de beijos. E depois a mamãe. E depois o tio Charlie fez questão de lhe dar um cascudo dos bons, o que deixou seu cabelo totalmente de pé, e ele, o James e o Fred começaram uma brincadeirinha masculina de soquinhos.

E depois o Hugo estava aqui, e a Rose também, e foi a vez deles de serem engolidos pela multidão de Weasleys. Eles foram tão apertados e esmagados que quando finalmente os deixaram de lado para receber Dominique e Louis, eu quase acreditei que a roupa da Rose estava amassada por causa deles. Quase.

- Olá, querida família! – Dom gritou em uma vozinha cantante, como se estivesse cumprimentando seus leias súditos de uma sacada. E depois gritou apavorada quando a vovó a puxou para uma abraço, e ficou gritando "O cabelo não, o cabelo não!" enquanto todos riam e o tio Gui esfregava a testa. Eu tirei proveito da comoção geral da nação para parar ao lado da Rose, que passava as mãos pelo cabelo desesperadamente, tentando abaixar o cabelo, que se levantava num volume de juba de leão.

- Estava se despedindo do Raphe? – eu disse de repente. Ela pulou a um metro de distância.

- Lily! Você quase me matou de susto!

- Você sabia que quanto mais selvagem é a sessão de amassos mais selvagem seu cabelo parece depois? – eu falei em tom de "acabei-de-ler-isso-numa-revista-de-curiosidades-e-achei-engraçado-então-resolvi-te-contar." Ela ficou, muito, _muito _vermelha, e começou a gaguejar. Eu ia perguntar se ela estava bem, mas aí ela murmurou um "não conta pro meu pai" e saiu tropeçando pra longe.

Eu ainda estava rindo quando meu pai mandou nos mandou pro carro.

Agora, você se lembra da minha rotina de quando eu deixo Londres para ir pra casa da vovó? Bem, eu tenho uma para quando eu chego também. Admito, não é muito diferente, e, sim, irrita todo mundo, mas cacete, sou eu voltando pro meu habitat natural! É um momento muito, muito, _muito_ feliz para mim.

- Parlamento! Ooooooi! – eu gritei pateticamente, abanando freneticamente para a construção surgindo no horizonte, minha testa e nariz grudados à janela do carro.

- Lily, pare com isso, sua mãe está no telefone. – papai mandou. Eu o encarei feio por uns cinco segundos, e depois voltei a abanar para as coisas. Silenciosamente dessa vez.

É verdade, mamãe estava no telefone. Eu achei que ela tinha perdido o negócio quando o atirou pro lado daquele jeito na estação, mas aparentemente alguém tinha levado uma telefonada na test- quer dizer, achou o celular e devolveram. É isso. No momento mamãe estava em modo negócios, falando com um cara aí chamado John. Ele parecia estar bastante bravo, por algum motivo.

- Eu estou pouco me lixando, John! – ela disse exasperadamente. – Manda ele enfiar aquele discurso no...

- Gin, as crianças. – papai lembrou-a, apontando para nós no banco de trás. Ela balançou a mão, dispensando-o.

- Eles ouviram coisa pior. – ela sussurrou para ele, e depois voltou ao celular com um tom totalmente entediado. – Sim, Tom, eu estou te ouvindo! Sim. E o que é que eu disse? Ah, você não pode me culpar, Tom e John soam muito igual! – eu prendi a risada, e papai revirou os olhos.

- Por que ele está bravo?

- A sua mãe – papai começou, mal disfarçando uma risada – fugiu de uma reunião.

- E era uma importante! – ela se meteu, deixando o John berrando sozinho no telefone – Nós estávamos discutindo um possível intercâmbio de jogadoras com o Mitch.

- Mitch? – James perguntou.

- McKingley. – ela completou como se não fosse nada. Todos nós olhamos para ela com cara de chocados.

- Mãe, você chama O Mitchell McKingley, o legendário presidente dos Tornados, de "Mitch"? – James exclamou, chocado. Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu joguei no Tornados por cinco anos no início da minha carreira. Conheço o Mitch desde que eu tinha dezessete anos. O Mitch é meu padrinho no quadribol. – ela falou, dando de ombros e voltou ao celular.

- Cara, que coisa de doido. – James falou para si mesmo, ainda chocado.

- Você mora com ela há dezesseis anos e ainda tem coisa que ela não te conta, ein? – eu falei debochada. Ele só balançou a cabeça, e depois se virou para minha mãe.

- Mãe, descola um autógrafo pra mim?

- Aaaai, cala a boca, John! Eu falo com o Mitch depois! É, é, eu estou assumindo toda a responsabilidade, bla bla bla bla. Escuta, eu não quero falar com você, então eu vou desligar. Tcha-au! – ela puxou o celular da orelha e apertou o botão de desligar. – Estagiários de merda. – resmungou para si mesma.

Meus irmãos e eu nos entreolhamos e caímos na risada. Mamãe se virou para trás e nos olhou confusa.

- Que foi? – nós continuamos rindo. – _Que foi?_ – ela perguntou de novo, meio exasperada.

- Nada, mãe. – Al falou, e ele e James se desmancharam em outra gargalhada.

- Só é bom estar em casa. – eu terminei, sorrindo.

Ela se virou para frente de novo, ainda confusa, mas papai piscou para mim pelo espelho retrovisor. Meu sorriso se alargou.

É, é bom estar em casa.

Muito obrigada à todo mundo que deixou um review! Aqui estão eles!

LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.

Lunara Tonks Lupin

TaynaNaomi

Gabriele Ricarte

L. Black Lupin (GÊÊÊMEAAAA)

Bah Malfoy Black

Luu Potter

Mari

Gigi Potter

Hérica Potter

Dogas e Bear

Valeu mesmo, gente, do fundo do coração, vocês sabem que eu não vivo sem vocês. E todas as suas dúvidas quanto aos personagens... O que eu posso dizer? É só aguardar. Tudo vai se resolver.

Ah, e meninas... Se a Lily não quisesse o Nate vocês não acham que já ia ter pegado ele pra mim?

Hahsuahshauhsuahsa! A gente se vê, galera!


	10. Feriados Malditos e Bailes que I

E ela está de volta!

Bem, na verdade, não, eu não sei se eu deveria ou não estar postando esse capítulo, eu acho que eu ainda estou de castigo, mas sabe como é, né... Uma folguinha aqui, outra ali, uma aula chata com um caderno e caneta à mão, e tcha-nans! Aqui está o capítulo!

Cara, eu sei que eu tô prometendo esse baile há vinte anos, mas eu tive que adiar ele pro próximo capítulo. O capt ia ficar gigante, tipo, umas quarenta páginas ou mais! Então eu tive que cortar nas 20 páginas usuais e adiar o baile de novo. Troquei o título do outro capt e deixei esse aqui como parte 1. Mas não se preocupe, porque esse capt tá bom, tem um bafão no final, geeeente! Vocês vão me matar! Quase posso ouvir vocês me xingando nos reviews. Mas eu estou louca pra lê-los mesmo assim!

Gaaaaaah! O que vocês estão esperando! Vão ler duma vez! Vai! Anda!

"Você deveria preferir morrer a ser traído. Não há enganação na morte. Ela entrega exatamente o que prometeu. Traição, no entanto... Traição é a destruição intencional da esperança."

(Steven Deitz)

Capítulo 10

Feriados Malditos e Bailes que Acabam Mal (Parte I)

De manhã eu acordei como eu sempre acordo.

Com um maluco psicótico pulando e mim, me fazendo ter um ataque do coração e gritar feito uma louca até que a pessoa saísse de cima de mim.

Eu sei. Agradável, não?

Quando eu finalmente abri os olhos, vi uma silhueta um pouco turva de um garoto ruivo parado na minha frente, sentado na minha cama. Esfreguei os olhos e a imagem do meu primo Hugo entrou em foco. Eu encarei ele por uns cinco segundos e depois grunhi, me jogando pra trás e abraçando meu travesseiro.

- Bom dia pra você também. – ele disse, irônico. Eu me enrolei numa bola embaixo das cobertas e cobri a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Sai daqui. – foi a minha resposta super inteligente e educada. Mas o Hugo apenas riu e se jogou do meu lado.

- Eu tenho uma informação que vai te interessar. – ele disse de um jeito convencido.

Abri um olho. Depois o outro.

- Você quer dizer fofoca? – resmunguei. Ele bufou.

- Não, Lily! Homens não fofocam! Eles trocam informações! – revirei os olhos.

- E sobre quem é essa "informação", posso saber?

- Ah, sobre a sua querida prima Rose, e quem mais?

Sentei na cama com um pulo e me virei pra ver o Hugo deitado de costas com as pernas esticadas e as mãos atrás da cabeça. A própria imagem do conforto. Ele sorria de um jeito totalmente relaxado e convencido. Estreitei meus olhos pra ele.

- Quê que tem a Rose? – perguntei, desconfiada.

- Quê que eu ganho se eu te contar?

- Que tal o prazer de ser o primeiro a dar a notícia? Você sabe que ela vai acabar me contando. – Hugo deu uma risada de desprezo.

- Acho que não, ein. – franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Por que não? – ele me olhou com uma expressão de "te peguei".

- Isso meio que faz parte da informação, Lily.

Maldito seja, sobrinho de Fred e George Weasley.

- Quê que tu quer? – perguntei, saindo da cama e andando até a prateleira de bugigangas do meu quarto. Hugo geralmente me chantageava pelas minhas tralhas.

- Me dá sua figurinha da Jules Mocowitz e a gente não fala mais nisso.

- Não! – protestei – Eu adoro a Jules! Ela é a única garota em toda a minha coleção!

- É a Jules, ou a fofoca. – ele falou, em tom definitivo. Eu peguei a figurinha e joguei nele.

- Achei que era "informação". – ele me ignorou.

- Acordo fechado! Senta aí que eu te conto!

Andei de volta até a cama e sentei, emburrada. Hugo sentou também, feliz da vida com a _minha_ figurinha na mão. Ele vai ver só. Eu ainda vou tê-la de volta. Eu só preciso de tempo. É... Tempo...

- A Rose tá de castigo. – ele falou de repente, interrompendo totalmente a minha linha de pensamento.

- O que?

- A Rose tá de castigo. – ele repetiu em um tom óbvio. Eu encarei ele por um minuto inteiro e aí estiquei minha mão aberta pra ele.

- Me dá a Jules de volta!

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, escandalizado, abraçando a figurinha ao peito.

- Porque tu tá tirando com a minha cara! Devolve! – eu me avancei nele, mas ele pulou da cama. Eu o segui.

- É sério, Lily! Ela tá de castigo! Sem celular, sem corujas, sem lareiras! – eu pulei na direção da Jules, mas Hugo levantou-a bem no alto.

- Por quê que a Rose ia estar de castigo, Hugo? Ela é irritantemente a criatura mais exemplar da Terra! – pulei.

- Nem tanto assim. – ele desviou.

- Como assim? – parei de pular. Ele se inclinou na minha direção com uma cara tão de fofoqueiro, que se eu não estivesse tão curiosa, teria rido.

- Rosie darling foi pega aos amassos com seu adorável namoradinho no Beco Diagonal, quando tinha dito à mamãe querida que estaria na sua casa.

Abri a boca em choque. E nem me dei conta que o Hugo tinha baixado o braço e eu agora podia pegar a Jules. Eu fiquei parada de boca aberta, encarando o Hugo. Depois de uns cinco minutos, consegui achar palavras para dizer incredulamente:

- Ela fez _o quê?_ – ele deu de ombros.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – eu caí sentada na beira da cama, ainda parcialmente catatônica, e Hugo continuou falando – Aparentemente, Raphael mandou uma coruja, pedindo para eles se encontrarem, que ele queria dar o presente de Natal dela pessoalmente. – depois riu, debochado – E deve ter sido um puta presente, porque quando minha mãe encontrou os dois, eles estavam muito compenetrados um no outro para notar a presença dela, até que mamãe foi muito sutil e saiu arrastando a Rose pra casa pelas orelhas.

- Sério?

- Bem, não, foi pelo ombro.

- Não, eu quis dizer que sério que eles estavam nesse amasso todo?

- Incrível né? É sempre os quietinhos! – ele falou em tom cúmplice e se atirou do meu lado.

- Sempre os quietinhos. – concordei, balançando a cabeça, e ficamos os dois olhando pro chão e balançando as cabeças. - Mas sério, eu achei que a sua mãe soubesse que ela estava namorando, e que... Sei lá, não se importasse.

- Ah, ela não se importa. – ele falou, dando de ombros. – De acordo com ela, o problema foi ter mentido. – nós dois suspiramos.

- Que merda, ein?

- Yep.

Aí me dei conta de uma coisa.

- Hey, Hugh! Você não se importa com tudo isso? Tipo, a Rose é sua irmã e tal, pega aos amassos com um cara... – ele fez uma careta pasma.

- Tá brincando? Eu nunca tive tanto material pra chantagem na minha vida! E as possibilidades de implicância! É mágico, Lily! Eu devo muito ao Raphael.

Revirei os olhos. Irmãos.

- E o tio Ron? – Hugo começou a rir.

- Ah, ele não faz idéia! Mamãe inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada para ter castigado a Rose, e ele não está nem aí!

- Ela não contou? – exclamei, surpresa.

- Claro que não! Se o pai soubesse, Deus me livre! Não queremos mais assassinatos na família!

- _Mais?_ – perguntei, confusa. Ele me olhou sem expressão por alguns segundos, depois olhou para um relógio inexistente em seu pulso e exclamou:

- Ah! Olha a hora! Tenho que ir!

E antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, saiu correndo do meu quarto. Só ouvi ele gritar o endereço de casa e eu sabia que ele tinha ido embora.

Que... Loucura! A Rose de castigo? Isso é completamente insano! Vai contra as leis da natureza, da física! Eu fico de castigo, Hugo fica de castigo, James... Vive de castigo. Mas a Rose... A Rose é... Uau, cara, simplesmente... Uau! Acho que passei a respeitar a Rose um pouquinho mais esse inverno.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e respondi para a pessoa entrar. Minha mãe botou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto. Notou minha cara de choque e a bagunça do meu quarto, e talvez o fato de eu estar acordada antes da uma da tarde nas férias, e disse com um suspiro:

- Vi o Hugo entrar correndo na lareira. Suponho que já saiba a novidade? – falou em tom de pergunta. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela me olhou toda séria. – Eu espero não encontrar um comportamento parecido de uma filha minha. – engoli em seco, sem saber o que dizer, principalmente porque no lugar da Rose eu teria feito _exatamente a mesma coisa_, mas aí ela abriu um sorriso maroto. – Eu esperaria que uma filha minha fosse esperta o bastante pra não ser pega. – aí piscou pra mim e fechou a porta.

Eu só pude sorrir. Minha mãe nunca ia crescer.

Mas aí eu lembrei de uma coisa. Se a minha mãe sabia... Eu não precisava ter dado a Jules pro Hugo! Aquele pirralho miserável me enganou! Ah, ele vai ver só. Ele vai ver...

- Ah! – minha mãe falou de repente, entrando no quarto. – tio Justin está aí! Vai se arrumar!

Meu tio Justin é mais um daqueles tios que não são tios, mas a gente os chama assim mesmo porque são amigos dos nossos pais. E ele é o melhor amigo da minha mãe desde que ela tinha 18 anos, ele até é meu padrinho. De acordo com a mamãe, eles se conheceram no UM ano em que a mamãe e o papai brigaram e terminaram (é uma história interessante, veja bem, com um enorme barraco envolvendo uma vassoura quebrada e um bolo de casamento) quando ela trabalhava pro Profeta Diário na coluna esportiva (aparentemente esse foi um péssimo ano para a mamãe). Eles tinham que ir numa palestra sobre assédio sexual em ambientes de trabalho, e sentaram um do lado do outro. A mamãe começou a dar em cima dele, e tudo bem, até que ele teve a brilhante idéia de anunciar pro auditório inteiro que ela estava assediando ele, a que mamãe respondeu perguntando se o que ele fazia com a secretária podia ser considerado assédio, e no final das contas acabaram os dois expulsos da sala e demitidos do Profeta. E eles acharam tão engraçado o que aconteceu que viraram amigos. Dividiram um apartamento em Londres um tempão. Ele foi no casamento dela, fez o vestido de noiva da mamãe. Tio Justin foi pra ela, aquele amigo que esteve sempre lá, sabe? Na fofoca e na calúnia, no vestido de gala e no moletom de domingo, na festa e na ressaca, até que o bofe nos separe, entende?

Quer dizer... Ah, bem... Não sei se eu já falei do tio Justin, mas, bem, ele tem quarenta e dois anos, um metro e oitenta e dois, olhos verdes de morrer, um cabelo caramelo de dar inveja em qualquer garota, é hot pra caramba, se veste muitíssimo bem, é super bem sucedido... E é completamente gay. Ele é um estilista mega famoso, tipo, foi ele que revolucionou o guarda-roupa bruxo, trazendo a moda trouxa pro nosso dia-a-dia (obrigada, tio Justin), inspirando outros bruxos a fazerem coisas como o celular e a televisão mágicos.

Então pode ir se ajoelhando, agradecendo, e montando um culto à Justin Davies, porque nós devemos à ele tudo o que nos é sagrado e precioso hoje em dia.

- Tio Justin! – exclamei feliz, correndo na sua direção. Ele levantou do sofá da sala, largando a xícara de chá na mesinha.

- Lily doll! – ele gritou, abrindo os braços para me dar um abraço rápido. – Cuidado com o cabelo querida, muito cuidado.

- O seu ou o meu? – perguntei, rindo.

- O meu, é claro! – ele disse revirando os olhos. Meu pai bateu na própria testa. – Eu vi isso, Harry! Ginnykins! Dê um jeito no seu marido! – ele gritou para minha mãe, fazendo beicinho de criança, mas depois sorriu maliciosamente. – Ou pode deixar que eu dou.

Ah, é. Também tem isso. Tio Justin fica dando em cima do meu pai.

E tem uma fixação estranha pelo meu cabelo.

Mas ele é geralmente legal e na maioria das vezes inofensivo.

- Foi mal, Justin. Ainda sou macho. – meu pai falou, revirando os olhos e tomando seu chá. Tio Justin fez um biquinho decepcionado.

- Não custa nada tentar, né? – mamãe soltou uma sonora gargalhada e deu um tapinha no braço do tio Justin.

- Para com isso, Juzz, você tá assustando o Harry.

- Eu não estou assustado! – papai resmungou, mas nenhum dos dois deu atenção à ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui afinal, Justin? – mamãe perguntou – Achei que estava lançando sua coleção nova em... Siena? – ela chutou com uma careta.

- Milão, amore, Milão! – ele corrigiu, revirando os olhos. – E sim, eu estou com uma coleção nova, mas eu arranjei uma folga para dar uma passadinha aqui e deixar os seus presentes de Natal.

GAAAAAH! Presentes, presentes! Me dá, me dá!

- E Lily, querida! Como você está linda! Seu cabelo está tão comprido e liso! É Ma-rá!

Não falei? Ele adora o meu cabelo.

- É como o da Ginny quando ela era mais nova, só que não parece uma vassoura.

- Cala a boca, sua biba chinelona!

- Cala você, sua mocréia desclassificada.

- Quem é desclassificada, sua baranga?

- Tá chamando quem de baranga, piranha?

E aí eles se engalfinharam em uma briga de tapinhas que deixou eu e o meu pai sobrando com cara de bunda. Ficamos os dois parados vendo mamãe e Tio Justin se atracarem nos cabelos um do outro, até que ela segurou ele pela franja e ele pediu misericórdia. Aí ela apontou pra ele e ficou rindo, enquanto ele cruzava os braços e fazia bico.

- Acabou? – papai perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Só um pouquinho. – mamãe pediu, e se virou pro tio Justin, fez mais um "há-há", e depois sentou direito e cruzou as pernas. – Agora acabou.

- É... Tá bom, né! – falei, sem graça, querendo nada mais que pegar meus presentes e sair correndo.

- Ginevra, cala a boca, ou eu não te dou seu presente de Natal. – Tio Justin ameaçou. Mamãe ficou quieta no mesmo instante.

É, não sou só eu que quero meus presentes mais que tudo.

- Agora, Lily, querida. – Tio Justin começou, me lançando um olhar malicioso que me fez engolir em seco. – Ouvi dizer que você tem uma festinha esse fim de semana.

Eu não sei se o Baile Anual de Natal do Ministério da Magia, onde todas as milhares de pessoas mais famosas e importantes do mundo mágico se reúnem para posar para os dez mil paparazzi na frente do salão, de smoking e longos e diamantes pendurados nas orelhas poderia se classificado como _festinha_, mas vá lá. Vamos por você.

- É. Eu meio que tenho. – respondi, dando de ombros. Ele soltou um gritinho excitado e agarrou o braço do meu pai, que só olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada de "quê que tu tá fazendo?"

- Justin! – mamãe chamou com cara de tédio – O que eu falei sobre se comportar como uma bicha louca perto das crianças? – ele abanou a mão displicentemente.

- Tenho certeza de que a Lily não se importa. – ele falou sorridente, se levantando e vindo até mim.

- Eu tava falando do Harry. – ela murmurou, tomando um gole da sua xícara de chá. Tio Justin passou o braço pelos meus ombros e olhou para um ponto qualquer no horizonte, com ar dramático.

- Lily! Não precisa mais se preocupar! Você não está mais em apuros!

- Você estava em apuros? – minha mãe sussurrou pra mim.

- Sei lá! – respondi, dando de ombros.

- Não! Não tema, minha querida, porque agora seu tio Justin está aqui!

- E isso é melhor como? – mamãe alfinetou, no que papai emendou:

- Eu teria mais medo com você aqui.

- Você não está abandonada aos cuidados da chinelona da sua mãe! – continuou, ignorando os dois. Mamãe deu um gritinho indignado e ele logo acrescentou incisivamente – Calças de moletom e chinelo, Ginevra! Eu sei do seu passado negro! – ela calou a boca – Sua bruxa madrinha finalmente chegou! – ele terminou, jogando os braços para cima e girando dramaticamente.

- Você não quis dizer padrinho? – perguntei. Ele me olhou sem expressão por uns segundos e depois disse simplesmente:

- Não. – meus pais esconderam as caras em almofadas para não rir. – Mas agora vamos!

- Vamos aonde? – perguntei confusa, quando ele me pegou pela mão e começou a me arrastar pra fora da sala.

- Justin! – mamãe gritou – Como é que se diz?

Ele parou, se virou, prestou continência e falou como um soldado:

- Permissão pra seqüestrar?

Minha mãe sorriu diabolicamente sobre a xícara de chá em suas mãos.

- Permissão concedida.

E depois disso, eu tive a impressão de que não veria meus pais por um longo, longo, longo tempo.

- Eu não acredito! – Tio Justin exclamou, chamando a atenção do restaurante inteiro, e desmunhecando tanto que as garçonetes dando em cima dele soltaram um grunhido de decepção conjunto. Eu continuei rindo e contando minha história.

- Sim! E aí eu e o James nos sentamos na cadeira dela, e fizemos ela sentar no divã, e falamos ao mesmo tempo: "E como você se sente sobre isso?" E ela nos contou toda a história de vida dela, de como ela era de Washington e todo mundo ria do sotaque dela, e toda uma tragédia sobre um cachorro que comeu o hamster dela, eu quase quebrei as costelas tentando segurar o riso!¹ E no final ela ainda agradeceu a gente!

Nós dois explodimos em gargalhadas que teriam feito minha avó ficar roxa de vergonha. Mas ela não estava presente, mesmo. Éramos só eu, Tio Justin, e trinta sacolas das mais variadas formas, cores e marcas. Eu tinha botas nos pés mais caras que as vassouras do Al e do James... juntas. E isso é só a ponta do iceberg. Eu ganhei tantas roupas e sapatos e bolsas e coisas que eu nem lembrava que existiam (cintos e meia-calças, por exemplo), que eu vou precisar de um guarda-roupa inteiro novinho só pra botar tudo o que eu ganhei hoje.

Desde o momento em que Tio Justin teve "permissão pra seqüestrar", ele me pegou pela mão e me levou a todos os lugares mais badalados de Londres, comprando tudo o que via pela frente, brincando de modelo comigo e me arrastando de loja em loja por horas a fio, me contando histórias da sua época de Hogwarts e das loucuras que eles faziam quando a mamãe era solteira (eu nunca teria adivinhado que a minha mãe fez uma tatuagem no sri-lanka que dizia "Eu pego Harry Potter" na língua nativa). Ele me ensinou coisas sobre moda e maquiagem que eu só confirmaram o que eu sempre soube: que eu nunca vou aprender a me arrumar direito. Acabamos indo almoçar lá pelas três da tarde, num restaurantezinho no Kensington.

- Você é igualzinha à sua mãe. – ele disse rindo – Quando nós tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer, ela começou a sair com um cara. Ela ainda gostava do pamonha do seu pai, obviamente, mas a sua mãe não era lá muito fã de ficar sozinha, então descolou um cara lindo de morrer pra sair com ela enquanto o Harrykins não resolvia pedir desculpas. Que monumento de homem, um bofe loiroso de um metro e noventa que fazia os meus joelhos tremerem. Bem, sua mãe começou a sair com ele, mesmo sabendo que o bonitoso não era exatamente de se levar pra casa conhecer os pais. Ela ficou com ele um mês e conseguiu levar o bofe pra casa da Molly-wolly. Que sucesso. Encantou todo mundo, deixou seu pai roxo de ciúmes, se atracou com o cara num amasso atrás do barracão que faria uma prostituta corar. Seu pai chegou, fez uma cena, foi um barraco louco. Me pergunta se no dia seguinte ele não queria dar no pé? E a sua mãe manipulou o loiroso tão bem que ele nem se deu conta de que quem acabou levando o pé na bunda foi ele. Uma semana depois seu pai mandou uma coruja pedindo pra voltar.

- Uau! – exclamei, admirada.

- Uau, realmente. – ele concordou. – Apesar de todos os defeitos da sua mãe, se tem uma coisa que ela sempre soube fazer era lidar com homens. Sim, sim, querida, sua mãe era uma expert no comportamento masculino. Talvez porque metade de sua vida ela tenha agido como um. – ele disse aereamente, e depois sorriu. – Seu pobre pai não sabia no que estava se metendo quando a conheceu.

- Coitadinho!

- Eu já te contei a história de quando ela descobriu que estava grávida pela primeira vez?

- Não! Me conta!

- Você deve ter ouvido falar no Incidente do Sobrado.

- Sim! Claro que sim! Nunca me contaram o que é!

- Pois bem...

No final da história, eu ria tanto que tive que me apoiar na mesa pra não cair na cadeira. Eu chegava a estar com falta de ar. Não conseguia parar de imaginar a cara de todo mundo e cada vez que eu parava, começava a rir de novo. Foram uns bons cinco minutos até que eu finalmente consegui me controlar. E quando levantei os olhos vi meu padrinho me observando atentamente, com uma expressão séria no rosto. A garçonete depositou duas xícaras na mesa e foi embora. Eu peguei o meu chá e entupi de açúcar, como de costume, e tomei um gole ou dois, mas quando larguei a xícara e olhei pro tio Justin, vi que ele ainda estava me observando.

- Tudo bem, tio? – ele sorriu suavemente.

- Sabe, Lily... Quando a Ginnykins me convidou pra ser seu padrinho eu achei que ela estava chapada. E o Harry também. – acrescentou, me fazendo rir. – Mas, sabe, eu estou feliz que tenha aceitado, porque é muito divertido! É como ter um filho para mimar e estragar, só que sem ter que lidar com os ataques de pelanca! – ele terminou, sorrindo como se tivesse tido uma epifania.

- Você é engraçado, tio Justin. – eu falei, balançando a cabeça.

- Engraçado não, querida, di-ver-ti-do. Engraçado parece uma coisa estúpida. Agora, esse tempo todo você me falou sobre suas amigas, seus irmãos, seus primos... – ele sorriu maliciosamente – E os meninos?

Me engasguei com o meu chá. Tenho certeza que devo ter ficado da cor do meu cabelo, porque ele riu e chegou mais pra frente na cadeira, como se para ouvir melhor. Eu abaixei a cabeça e fiquei encarando o meu colo, mexendo nervosamente os dedos. Tio Justin esticou o braço e colocou a mão sobre as minhas, interrompendo o meu tique nervoso de dedos.

- Lily, eu sei que falar com pessoas mais velhas pode ser muito tenso, mas eu sou seu tio Justin! Eu sou sua amiga! – ele falou sorrindo, e eu ri, coçando a testa envergonhadamente.

- Não é isso... É só que...

- Que...? – ele incentivou.

- Ah, sei lá, é que tem um amigo meu...

Eu não acredito que eu tô contando isso pra ele.

- Sim? – tio Justin quase gritou.

- E ele é... – me parei, mas depois suspirei e admiti – Muito fofo. Muito, muito fofo.

O que é que eu tô _fazendo_?

- E aí? – ele gritou, sentando tão na ponta da cadeira que eu achei que ele ia cair.

- Eu me sinto... Bem. Quando eu estou com ele.

Alguém me faz calar a boca!

- Bem, muito bem, mais ou menos bem, defina bem! – ele disse incisivamente.

- Eu acho... Eu acho que eu...

Não continuei a frase, mas tio Justin entendeu mesmo assim. Ele sorriu e sentou direito na cadeira. Ficou me olhando com aquele olhar de adulto que sabe alguma coisa sobre você que nem você mesmo sabe direito o que é.

- É. – ele falou suavemente. – Eu sei.

Não posso fingir que fiquei surpresa, porque a verdade é que eu estive pensando nisso, e faz tempo. Quer dizer, eu sou uma garota, claro que eu fico sonhando acordada e de vez em quando, pulam pessoas em um desses sonhos, _certas pessoas_ em especial, e geralmente não significa nada. Mas... Ultimamente...

Quero dizer, eu não sou cega, e nem tapada, eu noto coisas. E aquele dia, na escola, antes do meu gato surtar... Bem, aconteceu _alguma coisa_ lá. E eu acho... Acho que poderia querer que essa alguma coisa acontecesse de verdade. Você tá me entendendo? Ah, tudo bem, eu mal consigo entender eu mesma.

- Ele vai estar na festinha? – Tio Justin perguntou, tomando um gole de seu café. Eu dei de ombros.

- Nah. Seus pais tem que viajar, ou sei lá o que. – ele suspirou.

- Que pena. – fiz uma careta de divertida confusão.

- Por que, Tio Justin?

- Porque só tem uma coisa que eu gosto mais do que roupas e namorados, meu bem, e isso é arranjar ambos pros outros. – ele suspirou dramaticamente – Adoro uma Operação Cinderela. – eu comecei a rir, e ele levantou a sobrancelha pra mim. – Tu tá rindo? É verdade!

- Não duvidei disso, tio, só fiquei te imaginando num vestido rosa e brilhante de fada madrinha.

- Com uma varinha de estrela na ponta? Que arraso! – ele falou com os olhos brilhando e nós rimos. – Sério, pergunte a qualquer que foi à Hogwarts comigo. Eu era a bruxa madrinha de muita garota. Inclusive uma vez... – começou, depois riu da memória – Tinha uma garota do 3º ano, que queria encontrar um garoto do 5º, e tinha esse baile, sua mãe deve ter te contado, o Baile de...

- Inverno? – chutei. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Oh sim, minha mãe me contou tudo sobre aquele baile. Sobre como ela foi com o Tio Neville, ele pisou nos pés dela, e ela viu o papai fazer papel de idiota na frente da escola inteira. De como foi uma pegação maluca naquelas carruagens, de como muitas meninas foram vistas indo em direção do barco da Durmstrang e de como minha tia Hermione FOI COM O VIKTOR LINDO DE MORRER KRUM! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Okay, controla, Lily, controla.

- Pois é, bem AQUELA foi uma noite interessante. Mas de qualquer forma, a garota estava desesperadérrima, porque achava que o garoto ia chamar outra pra sair, e blah blah blah. E ela não podia ir sem par porque além de suicídio social era proibido já que ela tinha 13 anos e tinha que ter 14, né? E AÍ! – ele gritou, batendo na mesa, fazendo os pratos pularem e as pessoas no restaurante se assustarem.

- Aí...? – incentivei, prendendo o riso.

- As amigas dela fizeram a coisa certa, e chamaram O Grande Justin!

- "O Grande Justin"? Sério mesmo? Esse era o seu apelido de escola? – ele corou por um instante.

- As vezes era "O Magnífico". – eu ri, mas ele continuou a história. – Bem, aí eu descolei um vestido pra garota.

- Como você fez isso? – cortei, surpresa e meio admirada.

- Eu transfigurei um vestido velho.

- No 5º ano? – minhas sobrancelhas subiram até a raiz do meu cabelo. Ele pareceu um pouquinho mais convencido.

- Eu sempre fui bom em transfiguração. Continuando! Eu descolei o vestido pra garota, ajeitei sua cara e contrabandeei ela pra dentro do baile e tcha-nans! Eu fui o rei da pirralhada pelo resto do ano! Eles se beijaram, saíram, etc etc etc, e viveram felizes para sempre. Pelo menos até ela descobrir aquela verruga HOR-RO-RO-SA que ele tinha atrás do pescoço. É, aquilo era mesmo bem nojento. Mas aí já é outra história, eu não tinha controle sobre isso.

- Isso é tão... Legal, tio Justin! – falei sinceramente.

- Não é?

- Menos, sabe, a parte da verruga.

- É, imaginei. - ele olhou no relógio e arregalou os olhos. – Lilian! Olha a hora! – eu levantei os dois punhos vazios.

- Não dá, não tenho relógio. – ele abriu a boca pra ralhar comigo por causa da piadinha, mas parou e me repreendeu, por fim, com um:

- Por que você não tem um relógio? Vamos ter que te comprar um relógio! – ele chamou a garçonete e deixou o dinheiro em cima da mesa, fazendo sinal para eu imitá-lo e pegar as sacolas.

- Sabe, tio Justin, se você está tentando me transformar em uma pirralha mimada – falei, enquanto saíamos do restaurante – está conseguindo completamente! – terminei com um gritinho quando ele me empurrou pra direção de uma joalheria. Ele apenas riu e passou o braço pelo meu ombro (por sinal, as sacolas bateram todas no meu braço, e sim, doeu) e sorriu.

- Vamos lá, minha pirralhinha mimadinha, Tio Justin vai te comprar um relógio pra passar adiante pras próximas gerações de Channings. – ele falou, piscou pra mim e entrou na loja.

E aí eu me dei conta.

CHANNINGS?

Olhei pra dentro da joalheria. Tio Justin olhou para mim através do vidro da vitrine e sorriu maliciosamente, piscando pra mim.

Como é que...? O que é que...?

Ah, quer saber? Não quero nem saber.

Revirei os olhos e entrei.

- Justin! O que foi que você _fez?_

Foi a primeira coisa que minha mãe disse quando botou os olhos em mim e tio Justin, tentando subir as escadas disfarçadamente para esconder todas aquelas sacolas lindas e coloridas no meu quarto. E acho que até teria funcionado, se não fosse o maldito degrau que estala. Nós temos um degrau na nossa escada que estala, faz um barulhão do cacete, realmente, parece que jogaram uma bombinha no assoalho.

Sim, tenho certeza que foi o degrau que estala. Aquele é um degrau muito, muito mau.

- Eu disse que ia dar merda. – eu resmunguei pra mim mesma – O maldito degrau!

- Ah, por favor, Lilian! – mamãe falou, revirando os olhos – Vocês estavam se esgueirando pelas paredes e andando na ponta do pé, se matando de rir, não foi o degrau! – eu corei. Ela se virou pro tio Justin – Juzz! Você disse comprar umas coisinhas, não Londres inteira!

Tio Justin se empertigou e apoiou a mão no corrimão, fazendo uma careta defensiva.

- Ah, é? Bem, eu menti! – falou, como uma criancinha birrenta, e eu comecei a rir. Ele me olhou com uma cara de traição. – Por que você tá rindo? Me ajuda aqui!

- Dá o presente dela! – eu sussurrei. Seu rosto se iluminou em realização e ele abriu a boca em um "oh!"

- Me dá cobertura! – pediu, se escondendo atrás de mim e revirando as sacolas em busca do troço que ele tinha comprado pra ela pra apaziguar sua fúria. Eu abri um sorriso nervoso.

- Mamãe! – falei, toda cara de pau. Ela levantou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

- E você deixou ele te comprar tudo isso. – ela falou em um tom repreensivo. Eu abaixei a cabeça, vermelha, fazendo cara de Madalena arrependida (N/A: A minha vó diz isso! xD)

- Desculpe, mamãe! Eu sou uma pessoa ruim! Horrível mesmo! Mas as botas eram tão lindas, e tão brilhantes! Eu fui fraca!

- Aqui! – Tio Justin gritou, puxando uma blusa azul. Eu olhei pra ele confusa.

- Não eram botas? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Botas? – depois bateu na própria testa e voltou a procurar resmungando pra si mesmo. – Claro que eram botas, Justin, seu idiota...

- Quê que vocês estão fazendo? – mamãe perguntou, quase rindo do nosso desespero.

- Nada. – respondemos juntos. Ela suspirou.

- Lily, você sabe que não deve torrar o dinheiro dos outros. Abusar um pouquinho é aceitável, abusar demais já é um abuso. – eu olhei pra ela confusa.

- Que?

- Você sabe como seu pai fica. – acrescentou.

- ACHEI! – tio Justin gritou, puxando de dentro de uma sacola uma caixa grande e preta, descendo os degraus correndo e praticamente jogando a caixa na mamãe. Ela nos olhou confusa, mas abriu a tampa, fazendo seu rosto sumir atrás dela por uns segundos.

- Tem certeza que vai funcionar? – sussurrei pro meu padrinho quando ele voltou pro meu lado.

- Absoluta. – ele afirmou, parecendo realmente confiante. – Eu sempre comprei o perdão dela com botas. Funcionava melhor quando éramos dois pobretões adolescentes que não tinham onde cair mortos, porque eu juntava dinheiro e comprava as botas pra ela, isso sempre a emocionava, mas eu acho que ainda deve ter o mesmo efeito.

Mamãe baixou a tampa com um baque e ficou nos encarando com um olhar malvado. Engolimos em seco ao mesmo tempo e subimos um degrau em medo. Ela parecia realmente brava. Talvez mais do que antes. Lancei um olhar cético na direção do tio Justin, mas ele mandou eu esperar.

- Você me comprou botas? – ela perguntou de um jeito furioso e incrédulo.

- Não, Ginevra, a caixa! – tio Justin ironizou corajosamente.

- BOTAS? Sério mesmo, Justin? _Botas?_ – ela parecia mais chateada que ele fosse usar as botas contra ela do que brava comigo.

- Eu mencionei que eram botas Giorgio Aiello?

Ela não disse nada por uns segundos. Depois colocou a caixa debaixo do braço e subiu as escadas, passando pela gente e cantando:

- Não conte pro seu pai!

Tio Justin e eu ainda ficamos olhando pra ela, até mamãe sumir de vista. Só pra garantir que ela não ia pular de trás do pilar e gritar "Há! Te peguei! De castigo!" Mas ela não fez nada disso. Quando finalmente relaxamos, suspirando aliviados, ouvimos barulho de aparatação na sala e corremos a pegar as sacolas e sair em disparada pro meu quarto.

Assim que terminamos de esconder todos os meus presentes, camuflando as coisas novas com as velhas no armário, caímos na minha cama, exaustos. E rindo feito dois idiotas.

- Lily? – Tio Justin chamou quando finalmente recuperamos o fôlego.

- Uhm?

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

- Fala.

- Eu tenho que pegar um trem pra Leeds às oito, então..

- Não! – resmunguei como uma criancinha.

- Sim! – Tio Justin falou, rindo. – Já que eu me dei o trabalho de vir à Inglaterra, acho melhor dar uma passadinha lá em casa e dar um alô pra galera. – eu cruzei os braços e fiz um beicinho.

- Você não vai ficar pro Natal?

- Sinto muito, querida, mas não dá. Eu tenho toda uma coleção Primavera/Verão pra desenhar e trinta assessores pra enlouquecer. Gostaria de ficar, mas não posso.

Eu abaixei a cabeça. A verdade é que eu não via muito o tio Justin, mesmo ele sendo meu padrinho e tudo o mais. Era mais ou menos como o Tio Charlie, só que sem as histórias sangrentas e hormônios femininos demais. Mesmo assim, sempre que ele aparecia a gente se divertia tanto que eu sempre ficava um pouco deprimida quando ele ia embora. Especialmente porque meus irmãos desapareciam no momento em que ouviam sua voz (algo sobre Tio Justin querer fazer um makeover neles, sei lá). Eu ganhava um dia de filha única!

- Aw, querida! – Tio Justin murmurou, passando os braços pelos meus ombros e encostando a cabeça na minha. – Eu realmente sinto muito por isso. Agora, eu não sei se eu já te disso, mas... Eu já conheci milhares de garotas na minha vida, e nenhuma delas, nem se compara a você. Você é a minha melhor amiga, _tesoro._ Você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto nesse mundo.

- Mais que a mamãe? – perguntei fazendo bico. Ele riu.

- Claro que mais que a sua mãe! Você já viu as coisas horrorosas que ela faz comigo? Puxa meu cabelo, me xinga de bicha louca... Nã-ã, meu bem, eu prefiro você. Agora... – ele deu um tapinha no meu braço e me soltou, se levantando. – Antes de ir, eu tenho um último presente pra você.

- Não! Tio Justin! Sério? Depois de tudo o que você comprou pra mim?

- Não, não, querida. Esse não é algo que se possa comprar. Você não vai achar um igual em toda Londres!

Ele disse isso misteriosamente e saiu do meu quarto. Eu fui ir atrás dele, mas de algum jeito ele soube e mandou eu ficar ali. Então eu fiquei. Sentada na cama, de pernas cruzadas, me mordendo de curiosidade. E eu quero dizer literalmente me mordendo, minhas unhas estão na metade dos dedos, então muito obrigada, tio Justin, vou acrescentar unhas postiças na sua lista de próximos presentes de Natal.

- Aqui está! – ele disse, entrando no quarto com uma grande caixa forrada de cetim, com um laçarote lilás na tampa.

Largou-a na cama como se fosse um bebê, e tirou a tampa com a maior delicadeza do mundo. Nós dois espiamos pra dentro da caixa, eu com uma cara confusa, Tio Justin quase explodindo de excitação. Eu olhei para o pedaço de pano preto sedoso dobradinho no meio de todo aquele veludo roxo e quase gostei mais do embrulho do que do presente. Olhei para a cara radiante do tio Justin e soltei uma daquelas de rachar a cara.

- Que isso?

- ISSO? – ele gritou, indignado, pegando o pano e puxando dramaticamente, fazendo-o voar pelo ar e estendendo-o na minha direção.

Só que o pedaço de pano não era mais um pedaço de pano, era um vestido. Um vestido... Lindo. Tomara-que-caia, com uma fita de cetim abaixo do busto, caindo em uma sobreposição de tecido até um palmo acima do joelho. Era tão sedoso, lustroso, e maravilhoso e... E... Lindo!

Estendi meus braços na direção do bebê, e Tio Justin o depositou em meu colo. Eu o abracei emocionadamente.

- Lily... Conheça Lily!

- Ahn? – balbuciei, desnorteada pelo esplendor do meu vestido.

- O vestido! É Lily!

- Você deu um nome pro vestido?

- Claro que eu dei um nome pro vestido! Eu dou nome pra todos os meus vestidos!

- Isso é esquisito, Tio Justin.- ele deu de ombros.

- Você dá nome pros seus filhos, eu não posso dar pros meus? – eu revirei os olhos, mas sorri. – Bem. – ele continuou – Esse é Lily, porque eu fiz pra você.

- E ele é lindo, tio. Lindo mesmo. Eu amei.

- Ah, eu sabia que você ia gostar. A Ginny foi toda "Por que você não dá algo útil, como uma coruja?", mas eu sabia que o vestido era uma boa idéia. Corujas são nojentas. Comem ratos. Bicam. Elas me assustam, realmente. E bem, você precisava de um vestido pra festinha de qualquer jeito! E eu pensei: "Que diabos, Justin! Mãos à obra!" e tcha-nans! Aí está!

Bem, eu acho que uma coruja _seria_ realmente muito útil. Eu não precisaria usar a do Al, ou ir até o corujal, o que é sempre um saco, principalmente no inverno. E também nunca mais arriscaria minha vida pedindo pro diabo do Dionísio, que arranca pedaços dos meus dedos cada vez que eu chego a um raio de dois quilômetros dele. É, eu teria uma coruja branca e fofinha de olhos negros e cara de má pra assustar todo mundo pra mim e eu a chamaria de Condessa Julianne Marie Cassiopeia Josephina Battenberg-Waldorf de Hertfordshire.

...

Naturalmente, eu a chamaria de Condessa.

Gaaaah! Ela seria uma gracinha!

- Lily, querida, _foi_ uma boa idéia te dar o vestido, não? – tio Justin perguntou, preocupado, chamando minha atenção.

Ah, é. Eu ganhei o vestido. Não a coruja.

Olhei para "Lily" quase desapontada, mas o que eu podia fazer? O vestido era lindo, não tinha como negar, e tio Justin o fez para mim! Não deu pra ficar muito triste imaginando como eu ficaria dentro dele.

- Foi, tio. Eu adorei.

Bem, Condessa Julianne Marie Cassiopeia Josephina Battenberg-Waldorf de Hertfordshire pode ficar pra depois.

- Ótimo! – Tio Justin exclamou, batendo palmas. – Mais um ponto pra moi! O placar atual está Justin 1524, Ginny 1521. – eu ri disso, mas ele me olhou seriamente. – É verdade Lily. Eu conto. – eu o encarei surpresa.

- Sério? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Claro que não, Lily! Até parece que eu ia contar! Até porque, conhecendo sua mãe há vinte anos, você não acha que o placar estaria muito maior? Como você é bobinha! – e antes que eu pudesse responder, emendou – Bem, de qualquer jeito, o seu vestido combina com o scarpin maravilhoso que eu te dei hoje de tarde, junto com aquela bolsinha de festa que nós compramos, e a presilha de cabelo da sua avó que você vai ganhar de Natal sábado. E peça para sua prima Roxanne te ajudar com a maquiagem. Ah, Roxanne. Eu adoro aquela garota! Ela é tão estilosa! Realmente, eu a convidaria para trabalhar para mim se não soubesse que ela enlouqueceria toda a equipe. E Dominique também tem talento. Mas ela poderia acabar armando uma conspiração para pegar meu cargo, não confio em loiras bonitas. E eu odeio a sobrancelha direita dela. Ela treme.

- Que? – ele apenas sorriu, como se eu não tivesse dito nada e me abraçou.

- Lembre-se, querida: Não use drogas, beba todas mas não vomite, não durma com um desconhecido a não ser que ele seja muito gostoso, e o mais importante: Se você for presa, me dá uma ligadinha que o titio Justin paga a sua fiança. Tchau, querida! E divirta-se na sua festinha!

E com esses conselhos cheios de sabedoria e puritanismo, meu padrinho aparatou do meu quarto, me deixando tonta e remoendo suas palavras na cabeça pra ver se conseguia achar um sentido para alguma delas.

E aí eu registrei uma coisa.

- Ele realmente me disse pra dormir com um estranho se ele fosse gostoso?

Eu pude jurar que ouvi a risada escandalosa do Tio Justin ecoando pelo meu quarto assim que eu falei a frase em voz alta.

Meu padrinho, a epítome do decoro e da boa índole.

Na sexta-feira de noite, depois de um dia inteiro de buscas infrutíferas pela casa à procura dos presentes que a mamãe e o papai tinham escondido (longa história), fomos todos despachados para o jantar de Natal na casa da vovó. Sempre temos um jantar de Natal, em todo dia 24 de Dezembro, na casa da vovó, onde toda família se reúne para fofocar, chorar as pitangas e fazer barraco, sabe, contar o que tem feito desde que sumiram em Setembro (é, a gente se ama, mas ninguém precisa de família 24 horas por dia, né? Vamos combinar...). É uma tradição de família super sagrada e se você faltar...

Bem, primeiro leva um pau da vovó, o que é bem pior do que parece (para uma senhora de 70 anos ela tem uma mão bem pesada). Depois você é ignorado pelo resto do ano. Tudo bem que considerando que estamos no Natal, o resto do ano é na verdade, cinco dias, mas mesmo assim! Perder a torta de morangos com chantilly de ano novo da vovó é uma punição mais horrível do que você pode imaginar.

Fomos os penúltimos a chegar. Os últimos foram tio Fred e tia Katie, que já passaram pela porta da frente brigando pela cadeira do lado do James. A outra vazia, você pode imaginar, era do lado do tio Percy. Eu estava apostando no tio Fred, mas aí a tia Katie mordeu seu braço e ganhou o lugar de ouro. Mas isso foi depois. Quando chegamos as pessoas não estavam na mesa ainda. Tia Audrey ajudava vovó na cozinha, junto com tia Angelina. Tia Fleur estava no sofá, bordando uma toalha (eu acho) e conversando com tia Hermione sobre a França, enquanto tio Charlie e tio Gui fofocavam sobre mulheres perto da lareira. Eu sei que era sobre mulheres, porque quando eu me aproximei pra dar oi eles pularam a meio metro de distância e coraram até a raiz dos cabelos. Tio Ron apareceu na cozinha assim que botamos o pé dentro de casa, e seqüestrou o papai para jogar quadribol com ele e o tio George. Mamãe queria ir junto, mas antes que pudesse segui-los até o jardim, tia Hermione enxergou-a e puxou-a de lado para fazer fofoca da Rose.

E falando da Rose...

Encontrei-a no terceiro andar, no quarto que dividíamos durante o verão, sentada na cama dela, sendo interrogada com fervor por Dominique e Roxanne, que falavam tanto que mal deixavam ela responder. Quando eu cheguei, Dom ficava perguntando o que ela estava vestindo, e Roxy fazia as perguntas mais embaraçosas do planeta.

- Vocês estavam se agarrando pra valer? Tipo, de amassar roupa e tal?

- O que você estava vestindo?

- Você ficou de língua de fora quando a sua mãe te arrancou dele? Porque isso seria engraçado!

- O que você estava vestindo?

- Minha mãe falou que a sua mãe falou que você estava com a mão na bunda dele, você tava com a mão na bunda dele?

- O que você tava vestindo?

- Ou será que era ele que estava com a mão na sua bunda?

- O que você tava vestindo?

- Ele pegou na sua bunda?

- ...O que _ele _tava vestindo?

- Rosalie Elizabeth Victoria Weasley! – gritei, cortando as duas matracas.

As três se viraram para mim ao mesmo tempo, Roxy e Dominique desconfiadas, como se não soubessem se eu ia mandá-las dar o fora ou ajudar a interrogar, mas a Rose me olhava mais como se eu fosse a bóia do Rose, ela teve um alívio de mais ou menos dois segundos antes que eu abrisse um sorriso malicioso de tio Justin e pulasse na cama do lado dela, rindo feito uma idiota.

- Conta tudo! – Dom e Roxy sorriram satisfeitas, e sentaram na cama da frente para ouvir o que ela ia falar.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? – Rose grunhiu, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Só mais uma vez pra eu ouvir, depois pode deixar que eu espalho. – eu falei brincando. Ela me lançou um olhar mal humorado, mas resolveu contar mesmo assim.

- Eu estava no meu quarto fazendo tarefa...

- Que deprimente, Rose. – eu cortei, tendo o apoio de Rox e Dom. Ela me mandou calar a boca e continuou.

- Aí eu recebi uma carta, do Raphe, que dizia que ele queria dar meu presente de Natal pessoalmente.

- E que presente, ein, minha filha? – Roxanne falou debochada, acotovelando Dominique, e nós três rimos da cara vermelha da Rose.

- Cala a boca! Bem, eu naturalmente não poderia faltar... – ela falou, como se isso fosse desculpa, toda corada.

- Eu sei que faz falta, querida. – Roxy interrompeu de novo, dando tapinhas na mão da Rose, compreensivamente. Dominique se matava de rir. Eu não estava muito melhor.

- Vocês querem parar? – Rose explodiu – Se vocês não pararem com isso eu não conto mais nada!

- Okay, okay, paramos. – prometi por nós todas.

- Bem... Minha mãe nunca ia me deixar ir pro Beco Diagonal encontrar um garoto, então eu... Eu disse que ia estar na casa da Lily... E fui encontrá-lo no como pedia na carta...

- Aí, garota! – Rox cumprimentou. – Assim que se faz!

- Respeitei. – concordei, balançando a cabeça.

- Como ele assinou a carta? – Dominique interrompeu.

- O quê que isso tem a ver, Dom?

- É muito importante o jeito que o cara assina! Mostra o quão a fim de você ele tá! E então? Como ele assinou? "Até logo?" "Com Amor"? "Um beijo você sabe aonde"?

- Um beijo você sabe aonde? – Rox perguntou, com cara de nojo. Dom suspirou.

- Eu odeio quando eles fazem isso.

- Com "amor". – Rose murmurou.

- AAAWWWWWW! – nós três gritamos, fazendo caras de "que fofo!" Ela ficou vermelha de novo, mas nos ignorou.

- No Beco... Fomos tomar sorvete e...

- Que gracinha. – eu murmurei ironicamente, imaginando Rose e Raphe numa sorveteria dos anos 50, ela de vestido e ele de colete, balançando os pezinhos e se olhando amavelmente. Eu não sabia se ria ou vomitava.

- E depois fomos andando... Por aí... Conversando. E aí ele me deu meu presente. – ela disse em tom de fim da história. Ficamos em silêncio.

- Eu tô pensando merda. – Roxanne falou de repente.

- Eu também! – concordei, aliviada.

- Ah, eu não sou a única. – Dominique falou.

- Não desse jeito, suas pervertidas! – Rose gritou, da cor de um pimentão. Ela é tão engraçada, quando a gente acha que ela não pode ficar mais vermelha, ela fica! – Era uma pulseira de prata que ele comprou pra mim.

- Aaaaah! – falamos todas juntas e compreensão.

- E aí... Bem... A gente se beijou e... – ela começou a gaguejar. – E... E aí...

- A coisa ficou selvagem. – Roxanne terminou pra ela. – Eu sei, meu bem, a coisa foge do controle as vezes né? Todas aquelas mãos e pernas e cabelos... – nós três olhamos pra ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Ela ficou um pouquinho rosa. – E aí, Rose? E depois?

- Aí a próxima coisa que eu vi foi minha mãe me arrastando pra longe e o Raphe gritando pra mim escrever pra ele, que vergonha! – ela terminou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos de novo.

Uau! Rosie ficando selvagem! Mentindo pra mãe dela pra sair com um garoto. Quem diria, ein? É isso aí, Rose. Faça o que você quiser! Se rebele contra o sistema!

...

Alguém entendeu o que eu disse? Porque eu não.

Roxy e Dominique debocharam um pouquinho mais da Rose, embora elas tenham chamado isso de "confortar". Pessoalmente, eu acho que garantir que um ataque de hormônios na adolescência é normal e que todos já foram pegos no meio da sacanagem algum dia não é um bom jeito de confortar uma garota morrendo de vergonha, mas isso sou eu. Assim que elas saíram, Rose se jogou de cara na cama, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Eu me arrastei na cama até perto dela e coloquei a mão nas suas costas.

- Hey, não foi tão ruim assim. – ela levantou a cara, ainda muito vermelha, pra olhar pra mim.

- Como é que não foi ruim? Isso foi tão vergonhoso! Acho que eu nunca fui tão humilhada na minha vida! E isso foi só a Dominique e a Roxanne! Você não tem idéia do que foi agüentar o Hugo o dia inteiro! E a mamãe! A mamãe fazendo uma cena no meio do beco diagonal! Todo mundo olhando! O Raphael olhando! Que vergonha! – ela voltou pro travesseiro.

- Sério, Rose, isso não foi tão ruim. Você foi pega no amasso com um garoto quando disse pra sua mãe que ia estar em outro lugar, e daí? Sabe quantas vezes as pessoas fazem isso? Eu não tenho nem dedo pra contar! A minha mãe passou metade da vida fazendo isso, a Victoire faz todo mês! Roxanne já escapou de casa pra ir pra uma festa na França! A SUA mãe já fez isso. Todo mundo já fez isso um dia, Roe. E às vezes você é pega. Fazer o que? Melhor assim. É sinal de que você curtiu a sua juventude. Honestamente, viver intocada em casa cercada de livros é muito deprimente, Rose. Ficar de castigo por o que você fez e ter algo pra contar pros filhos é muito melhor do que fazer tudo certinho sempre e depois descobrir que você não viveu.

Ela não falou nada por algum tempo. Depois se virou de barriga pra cima e sentou devagar. Aí me olhou desconfiada, e disse finalmente:

- Você roubou esse discurso do James?

- 13 de maio de 2018. – concordei, sorrindo, balançando a cabeça. – Incidente do Lustre de Cristal. – ela balançou a cabeça, meio rindo, meio brava.

- Quê que eu faço com você?

- Que tal um abraço? – sugeri, toda cara de pau. Ela não conseguiu segurar, e começou a rir, me abraçando.

- Valeu, Lily.

- Foi nada. Ei, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Fala.

- Você ficou mesmo de língua de fora quando sua mãe te arrancou dele? Porque isso realmente teria sido muito engraçado!

Antes mesmo de eu terminar a frase ela me bateu. E como eu não parava de rir, ela continuou batendo, e só parou quando eu me controlei. Ficamos as duas em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ouvimos nossos pais gritando pra descermos pra jantar. Rose se levantou primeiro, e correu até a porta, bloqueando minha passagem. Quando eu ia perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, ela respondeu:

- Não fiquei de língua de fora. Mas meu queixo estava todo babado.

E saiu correndo, batendo a porta na minha cara.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei na cozinha, depois de me arrastar escada abaixo com muito esforço, eu ainda não tinha conseguido recuperar o fôlego e parar de rir.

Depois disso, foi igual a todos os anos. Todos descemos, sentamos à mesa, nos preparamos para punir tio Fred e tia Katie por não terem vindo, e aí eles chegaram e disputaram o lugar do lado do James e tia Katie ganhou. Nós tivemos um jantar super bagunçado e barraquento com todo mundo gritando e se jogando as coisas. Tiramos com a cara uns dos outros, botamos a fofoca em dia, começamos uma guerra de castanhas e nozes até que alguém foi atingido no olho e a brincadeira acabou. Comemos a torta de abóbora de Natal da vovó e repetimos três vezes, jogamos snap explosivo em 25 pessoas, e o tio Charlie ganhou. O Teddy chegou, e foi toda uma comoção para dizer oi pra ele, ele me deu um cascudo e me chamou de pequena. Jogamos snap explosivo com 26 pessoas. Mamãe ganhou. Mamãe ficou insuportável pelo resto da noite. Os adultos expulsaram as crianças do andar de baixo para beber, as crianças subiram, roubaram uma garrafa de uísque de fogo da reserva secreta que todo mundo sabe onde é dos tios Fred e George, e começaram um campeonato de pôquer. Depois que, surpreendentemente, Dominique tinha limpado todo mundo, enchemos o saco e nos dispersamos. Cada um foi pra um lugar pra fofocar em particular. Eu desci para roubar mais um pedaço da torta de abóbora da vovó, e mamãe me pegou no flagra. Depois de muita implicância me chamando de saco sem fundo, ela me mandou subir e chamar os meninos que já passava da uma e tínhamos que ir pra casa.

Então eu fiz como ela mandou, e subi pra procurar meus irmãos. Achar o Al foi fácil. Ele estava no meu quarto, conversando com a Rose. Eu falei que estávamos indo embora e ele assentiu. Pegou o livro que tinha emprestado da nossa prima e perguntou se eu sabia onde estava o James. Eu disse que não, e ele falou que ia me ajudar a procurar. Eu agradeci, e saí do quarto, prometendo pra Rose que depois voltava pra me despedir dela. Al pegou os andares de baixo, e eu fiquei com os de cima. Subi. Ele não estava no quarto andar. Subi de novo. Era o andar do quarto que o James dividia com Fred. Imaginei que era provável que eles estivessem lá.

E eu tava certa.

Esse foi o meu maior problema.

- Isso é perfeito! – pude ouvir a voz de James falar, rindo, à medida que me aproximava.

- Isso é horrível, James. – Fred repreendeu.

- Não é horrível. É normal. Ela não adora fazer isso com todo mundo? Então! Vai provar do próprio remédio!

Agora, você me conhece, sabe que eu não sou o melhor exemplo de caráter que existe. Eu minto, eu manipulo, e eu também escuto atrás de portas. Mas, hey! Eu te desafio a não escutar atrás da porta depois de ouvir uma conversa desse tipo! Eu fiquei muito curiosa! Eu não pude evitar. Me aproximei bem devagar, com cuidado para não fazer barulho, e encostei a orelha na porta para ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo.

- Mas você está enganando ela!

- E daí? Ela está feliz, não está? – franzi as sobrancelhas. Quem era ela? E o que ele estava fazendo?

- James, isso é errado. Você não devia ficar brincando com as pessoas assim. – Fred falou, em um tom sério. – Daqui a pouco a Lily descobre e aí você vai estar ferrado. – Quando ouvi meu nome ser mencionado quase dei um pulo de susto. O que tinha eu? Por que eu ficaria brava quando descobrisse?

- Pfff! Besteira! Ela não vai descobrir!

- Como é que você tem tanta certeza?

- Como é que ela ia descobrir? Pelo Nate? Até parece que ele ia contar pra ela. – meu coração começou a bater acelerado. O que quer que fosse, tinha a ver comigo, e o Nate sabia, e ele estava escondendo de mim.

- Como é que você sabe? E se ele se cansar de ficar fazendo tudo o que você manda? – James riu debochadamente.

- O Nate morre de medo de mim, Fred, ele faz o que eu mandar. Se eu disser pra ele pular, ele diz "O quão alto?" Se eu disser pra ele me arranjar um dragão, ele vai dizer "Qual raça?" Se eu mandar ele namorar a Lily pros outros garotos não o fazerem, ele faz e não reclama.

Não.

Não, não, não.

- E o faz muito bem, aparentemente. Eu tenho ouvido maravilhas sobre os dois. Tem gente que até já acha que eles estão juntos!

Não, não, não pode ser.

- Aposto que eles não vão mais chamar ela pra sair. Diz aí, eu sou ou não sou um gênio?

Eu me afastei, levando a mão até a boca, cobrindo-a em choque. Eu estava tão pasma que não tinha decidido ainda se chorava ou se ficava brava. Acabei por não fazer nenhum dos dois. Andei tanto pra trás que bati na parede do corredor, fazendo um quadro cair no chão. O barulho no quarto parou.

- Ouviu alguma coisa? – James perguntou a Fred.

- Só o barulho do seu cérebro fritando. Você é um idiota, James.

- Não, sério! Eu ouvi um barulho do lado de fora!

Foi nesse momento que eu saí correndo escada abaixo, antes que ele me descobrisse. Saí correndo direto pro meu quarto no terceiro andar, não me passava pela cabeça absolutamente nada além da minha necessidade de dar o fora dali. Entrei como um furacão, fechando a porta rapidamente e me encostando nela. Rose me olhou sorrindo por uma fração de segundo, achando que eu voltara para dar tchau, mas aí viu minha cara e seu sorriso escorregou.

- Lily, o que foi? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

Eu a ignorei. Não conseguia pensar direito, não conseguia... Não conseguia assimilar o que eu tinha ouvido. As palavras de James rodavam em minha cabeça, sem fazer sentido algum. Cobri o rosto com as mãos. Rose se levantou e parou ao meu lado, botando a mão em meu ombro, me chamando pelo nome com ar assustado. Eu não respondia, na verdade nem ouvia. Aquelas frases horríveis saídas da boca do meu irmão continuavam a girar e girar pela minha mente, e ficavam girando e girando e eu não conseguia respirar direito e... E uma delas, finalmente, parou de rodar.

"_Se eu mandar ele namorar a Lily pros outros garotos não o fazerem, ele faz e não reclama."_

Deus, como eu fui burra.

Eu fui uma grande, grande _idiota!_

Como é que eu fui pensar que eu podia... Pensar que _ele_ podia...?

Como é que eu não enxerguei antes?

- Lily, você tá me assustando, responde! – Rose falou, me sacudindo pelos ombros. Levantei o rosto. Ela realmente parecia assustada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e ela me olhava com medo e preocupação. Eu balancei a cabeça, desconsolada.

- Eu sou tão otária, Rose.

- Por que? O que é que houve?

- Eu sou uma idiota! Eu estava tão cega, por tudo o que aconteceu, e não notei... Não pensei... Deus! Tudo faz sentido agora!

- Lily, eu não sei do que você tá falando.

Olhei para Rose. Só... Olhei pra ela. E vi que era verdade. Ela realmente, não fazia a menor idéia do que eu tava falando. E eu estava tão confusa, e tão mal, e eu só queria sentar em um canto e chorar até morrer desidratada. Pensei em contar para ela, mas não pude. Lá estava Rose, me encarando com seus grandes olhos turquesa e as sardas vermelhas na cara, de castigo por ter ido se amassar com o namorado contra a vontade da mãe, saindo com um cara sendo completamente apaixonada por outro, com um pai que mataria se descobrisse que ela já tinha beijado um garoto na vida. Eu balancei a cabeça, desolada. Eu não podia contar pra ela. Não podia. Ela já tinha problemas suficientes como estava. Não precisava de mais uma prima perdedora que foi pega numa pegadinha cruel do irmão.

- Não... – respirei fundo, forçando um sorriso tão falso que chegou a doer – Não foi nada, desculpe.

- Como assim, não foi nada? – ela gritou, vermelha. – Você entra aqui como um furacão, com uma cara de quem viu fantasma, fica meia hora encolhida sem nem responder quando eu chamava seu nome e depois me diz que não foi nada? Você acha que eu sou um dos seus irmãos pra aceitar qualquer desculpa esfarrapada que você dá, Lilian? O que é que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada de mais, Rose, eu juro! – prometi, rezando por tudo que é mais sagrado nesse mundo que ela acreditasse.

- E eu lá vou acreditar na tua palavra, Lilian Potter? Cresci contigo! Eu te conheço bem pra não confiar nesse teu "eu juro!" Você só jura quando tá mentindo! Me conta o que é que houve? Foram a Dominique e a Roxanne? O Fred te pregou uma pegadinha? Foi o James?

Eu estremeci ao ouvir o nome do meu irmão. "Sim!" – eu queria gritar – "Foi o James que arquitetou um plano horrível pra fazer eu me apaixonar pelo Nate e se vingar do dia que eu disse que ele não podia controlar a minha vida! Foi o James que montou todas as situações que eu revivia dia e noite, e sonhava acordada! Foi o James que me manipulou, e mentiu, e ficou se gabando de ter me enganado direitinho! Foi. O. Filho. Da. Puta. Do. James!"

Mas eu não podia. Não podia. Porque se eu falasse pra Rose, se eu contasse pra ela... Eu não ia agüentar. Eu ia cair no choro. E eu não podia. Não podia chorar.

- Ah, meu Deus, _foi _o James! O que foi que ele te fez? – Rose perguntou, ficando furiosa. – Me conta que eu vou lá e vou apresentar a minha varinha para o nariz dele! – ela falou, sacando a varinha e tentando abrir a porta.

- Não!

- Por que não? Você não tá enxergando o estado em que você tá! Seja lá o que for que ele te fez... Ele vai pagar! E vai ser agora! – ela tentou de novo, eu empurrei-a delicadamente para longe da porta.

- Rosie... – eu me encolhi, detestando o jeito como minha voz soou frágil e chorosa. Rose parou, me olhando assustada.

- O que foi que ele fez? – sussurrou, parecendo de repente tão desolada quanto eu.

- Não pergunta. Por favor. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Depois... Depois eu te conto... Mas agora... Agora eu só quero ir pra casa.

Uma batida sacudiu a porta, e pro meu desgosto, a voz do meu irmão mais velho ecoou pelo quarto.

- Lilian! A mãe tá chamando! Bora ir pra casa!

- Aquele garoto... – Rose bufou, louca de raiva.

- Deixa. – falei, cruzando os braços e encolhendo os ombros. – Eu tenho que ir mesmo. – eu me virei para abrir a porta, mas ela foi mais rápida e segurou a maçaneta. Eu olhei para ela, mal conseguindo juntar forças para lançá-la um olhar repreensivo, mas ela estava me encarando seríssima.

- Eu não sei o que aquele idiota fez pra você, Lily, – começou – mas, por favor, não fica desse jeito. Por favor. Eu tô acostumada a te ver feliz. E é assustador quando você não sorri. – eu sorri fracamente pra ela.

- Me dá algumas horas. Aí eu sorrio de novo pra você.

- LIIIIII-LYYYY! VEM LOGO! A GENTE SÓ TÁ TE ESPERANDO! – meus pais gritaram do primeiro andar.

- Tenho que ir. – falei, abraçando-a rapidamente. – Tchau.

- Tchau. – abri a porta. – Ah! Lily! – me virei a tempo de vê-la sorrir nervosamente. – Boa sorte?

- Obrigada. Vou precisar.

Fechei a porta, e desci as escadas.

- Onde é que você estava? – James grunhiu pra mim quando eu passei por saindo da lareira – Eu louco de sono e você nem pra aparecer!

- Cala a boca, James. – eu rosnei de um jeito tão agressivo, que ele até ficou surpreso.

- Que bicho te mordeu? – perguntou com tom desconfiado.

- James, se tu não calar a boca agora eu vou arrancar essa tua carinha sem-vergonha e usá-la para forrar uma almofada. – eu ameacei, e eu devo ter soado realmente assustadora, porque ele só resmungou alguma coisa sobre TPM e saiu andando.

- Tudo bem, Lily? – Al perguntou, metade preocupado, metade assustado. Eu dei de ombros.

- Não. Sei lá. Devo estar de mau humor.

- O-kay... – ele falou, definitivamente mais assustado que preocupado, e também foi pro quarto dele às pressas.

Cruzei os braços e fui me arrastando escada acima até o meu quarto. Bati a porta assim que entrei, e me joguei na minha cama. Estava cansada demais para me levantar e trocar de roupa. Estava cansada demais para ir para baixo das cobertas. Estava magoada demais para ir dar boa noite pros meus pais. Então eu fiquei ali, deitada em cima da colcha roxa que a vovó tinha feito pra mim, com a cara enfiada no travesseiro, de all star novo e no meu melhor jeans, exausta demais para mover um dedo.

Meu último pensamento antes de pegar no sono foi que o carma tinha finalmente me pegado.

Eu manipulava e enganava tanto pras pessoas... Que agora quem tinha sido manipulada e enganada tinha sido eu. E o pior de tudo não era que o James tinha armado um plano pra eu me apaixonar pelo Nate.

O pior de tudo... Era que tinha funcionado.

Eu gostava do Nate. Eu gostava do Nate... E ele não gostava de mim.

Naquela noite, pela milésima vez na minha vida, sonhei com Nathaniel Channings.

Mas naquela noite, pela primeira vez na minha vida, foi um pesadelo.

Considerações:

1 – Essa história na verdade existe, eu não tinha escrito pra fic da Lily, mas ela existe de fato. O Conto da Psicóloga de Escola. É. Eu sou uma poço de criatividade. xD

Ufa! Acabou! Que sufoco! Eu louca pra acabar isso e poder começar o outro com o baile que é tãããããão legal! Pelo menos pra mim. E aí? Querem me matar? Pode xingar, conta aí o que está passando pelas cabecinhas de vocês. Review, peoples.

E por falar em Reviews, um beijo a todo mundo que deixou um no capt. passado!

whoisyourlover

gabi chorona

Luh Weasley (você fez eu me sentir culpada por não ter postado antes. Mas eu tava de castigo, mals xD)

L. Black Lupin (Gêmeaaaa!)

Carolina Ewald (E aí, sore? Aposto que eu te surpreendi com esse final!)

Luu Potter

Gaby

Bia (Bia, explicando pra você, naquele capt em Hogsmeade, Nate e Victor brigaram por causa da Lily. Depois eu explico melhor em próximos capítulos).

Gigi Potter (Você gosta de Percy Jackson! *0* E da minha fic! Eu te amo!)

Gabriele Ricarte (Nossa, você tá torcendo pela Erika? É a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que gosta dela! xD)

Yami Umi

Cullen MA (não entendi seu review. O James NÃO se declarou pra Angie, ele só chamou ela pra sair e ela resolveu que tava a fim de pegar ele. Isso soou meio vulgar, mas bem, é o James, não?)

Mury Potter

LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.

Hrica Potter

Ines Potter Black

Luh B.

Valeu mesmo, gente! E lembrem-se! Reviews fazem autores felizes!

...

Eu já não usei essa frase? Tô perdendo meu jeito com essas despedidas...


	11. Feriados Malditos e Bailes que II

Oi todo mundo, novo cap da Lily está aqui. Eu gostaria de dizer que esse capítulo está gigante, e eu sei disso, mas eu não podia adiar o baile pra outro capítulo. Então é isso aí! É hoje!

Eu vou postar isso muito rápido, porque eu quero postar a tempo de ser Potter Day! Sabe, 31 de Outubro, o dia que Voldemort tentou matar o Harry e não conseguiu, então é Potter Day? Sei lá, minha irmã que me falou, então feliz Potter Day todo mundo! E o meu presente está aqui!

"Porque no fim do baile toda Cinderela perde um sapatinho. Agora, se o Príncipe vai se dar o trabalho de pegá-lo... Isso já é outra história."

(Leca B.)

Capítulo 11

Feriados Malditos e Bailes que Acabam Mal (Parte II)

Meu pesadelo começou assim.

Eu estava andando por um labirinto. Era noite, fazia frio e eu estava com medo. O chão estava coberto de terra e heras que se cruzavam abaixo dos meus pés e subiam pelas paredes verdes de dez metros de altura, me dando a impressão de estar a um passo de ser esmagada entre as plantas, ou puxada pra baixo da terra. Acima ficava o céu escuro, coberto de nuvens carregadas, tão, tão longe, tão inalcançável... As correntes de ar frio no labirinto eram piores que as da escola, ou talvez eu só estivesse com pouca roupa. Não sei, não lembro. Eu fiquei andando, girando por entre caminhos, um mais errado que o outro, cada vez mais perdida, cada vez mais desesperada.

O vento ficou mais forte. Começou a trovejar. Eu não olhava para cima, com medo de ver os raios que caíam com fúria, iluminando todo o caminho à minha frente. Comecei a correr. Corria como uma louca, olhando para trás de minuto em minuto, como se estivesse sendo perseguida por alguma coisa. Começou a chover. Eu fiquei ensopada em segundos. Meus tênis pisavam no chão de terra e jogavam lama formada pela mistura com a água para todo lado, sujando minha roupa. O labirinto já se tornava um pântano denso.

A sola teoricamente antiderrapante dos meus sapatos finalmente cedeu à total falta de qualquer tipo de atrito e eu escorreguei. Voei de cara no chão, batendo com violência de bochecha em uma raiz de árvore. Sabia que não podia ficar ali, tinha que levantar, tinha que correr. Tinha que fugir. Mas não conseguia. Estava completamente paralisada. Eu estava exausta, todo o meu corpo latejava em um dor lancinante contínua, e eu estava morrendo de medo.

Levei alguns minutos para perceber que estava chorando.

E mais cinco para notar que eu precisava parar, porque chorar doía.

Mas era difícil. De repente, todas as coisas ruins que estavam acontecendo pareceram desabar sobre os meus ombros mal tratados e eu me desmanchei em soluços desolados, conseguindo energia suficiente apenas para encolher os joelhos para perto do peito, cravando meus dedos na areia molhada por debaixo da lama, como se buscando algum conforto.

Um raio gigante e assustador cortou o céu em um risco branco aterrador, tão grande, e tão poderoso que eu quase podia ouvi-lo estalando com toda a eletricidade que comportava. Ele explodiu no solo, muito perto de mim. O barulho foi ensurdecedor.

Fechei os olhos e pensei resignadamente:

"Vou morrer."

Foi nesse momento que senti algo tocando meu rosto. E não era o toque de algo que iria me machucar. Não era o que estava me perseguindo. Era um toque cálido, de uma mão levemente áspera, mas que acariciava meu rosto com tanta delicadeza que era como se fosse a mais macia do mundo. No momento em que aconteceu, todo o resto cessou. A chuva, os raios, a lama e o medo. O medo tinha ido embora. Eu me sentia bem. Sentia segura.

Abri os olhos com dificuldade, e por mais que me doa dizer isso, não foi realmente uma surpresa quando vi Nate agachado do meu lado, com seu cabelo loiro bagunçado de vento e os olhos azuis de céu de verão, sorrindo ternamente para mim. Eu tentei falar alguma coisa, mas ele me calou, levando os dedos aos lábios no gesto universal de silêncio. Depois voltou a acariciar minha bochecha machucada, que doía cada vez menos, quase como se ele estivesse... Me curando.

- Por que...? – consegui murmurar debilmente antes que um acesso de tosse me acometesse. Ele abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Porque eu gosto de você, doida.

Foi aí que o pesadelo se misturou com a realidade. De repente eu lembrei de todas as coisas que tinham me feito dormir tão mal, do James contando seu plano pro Fred, das cenas falsas entre Nate e eu que tinham parecido tão verdadeiras... E foi demais, sabe? O Nate do sonho levou a mão até a minha testa, mas eu consegui me mexer o bastante para bater em sua mão.

- Para. – ele suspirou.

- Ah, Lily... – resmungou, como se falasse consigo mesmo, mesmo que estivesse olhando para mim. – Por que você não deixa eu te ajudar?

- Porque... – eu tossi – Você... Mentiu. – terminei. Seu rosto de contorceu em dor.

- Não faça isso, Lily. – ele pediu, quase suplicou. Mas eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer.

- Nate... – murmurei em um fio de voz. Ele me olhou na expectativa. Quase não consegui dizer o que eu precisava. Quase. – Vai embora.

Ele me olhou tristemente, como se estivesse pensando no que dizer pros meus pais quando ele saísse do labirinto sem mim. Ele levantou, tirando a poeira das roupas e puxando uma varinha do bolso. Por um momento eu achei que ele fosse me azarar, mas aí ele a virou pra mim, pegou minha mão, e fechou meus dedos ao redor. Ele se inclinou, me deu um beijo na testa e murmurou pesarosamente:

- Boa sorte. É melhor você correr.

Eu ainda tive dois segundos de puro pânico antes de acordar suada e tremendo no meu quarto. Sentei, me encostando na cabeceira da cama, respirando muito rápido, olhando tudo à minha volta para ter certeza de que eu estava mesmo em casa, e não em um labirinto esquisito no meio do raio que o parta, sendo comida por... Explosivins torturadores do inferno, ou sei lá o que. Levou uns trinta segundos e mesmo assim, as sombras das árvores na parede pareciam assustadoras o bastante para me fazer querer sair correndo pro quarto dos meus pais. Era em horas como essas que quando eu era menor eu corria pro quarto do...

Puxei meus joelhos para o meu peito e os enlacei com os braços, encostando minha testa neles. Suspirei. Por que as coisas tem que ser tão complicadas? Eu tenho 13 anos, não 33! Coisas como... Relacionamentos não deveriam ser nada complexos. Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você ou não, fim da história! Deixe as mentiras a atuação e o melodrama pra mais tarde!

Mas não. Não é assim. Nada é tão simples assim.

E o mais assustador é que eu estou me sentindo completamente desolada. E eu deveria estar furiosa. Ele me enganou, me fez de idiota, provavelmente riu pra cacete nas minhas costas. E eu, que deveria estar liderando uma multidão com tochas e arados, na direção da casa dele, estou triste. Devastadoramente triste.

Eu queria dar uns tapas na carinha bonita daquele cachorro sem-vergonha. E ao mesmo tempo queria roubar aquele moletom cinza e dormir agarrada nele, por mais deprimente que isso seja.

E eu não sei como é que eu posso sentir todas essas coisas ao mesmo tempo e não explodir.

E foi assim que minha mãe me achou duas horas depois, sentada na cama, abraçando os joelhos, com os olhos meio arregalados encarando o nada. Ela até se assustou, eu acho.

- Lily! – eu pisquei várias vezes, e meus olhos encheram de água por causa do tempo que eu tinha ficado sem piscar.

- Oi, mãe. – resmunguei, fazendo careta.

- Desde quando você está acordada? – ela perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Um tempinho. – admiti, limpando os olhos com as mangas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – mamãe questionou, preocupada, se apoiando no batente da porta de braços cruzados.

- Nada. – eu sorri. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você dormiu essa noite?

- Sim! – exclamei, talvez rápido demais.

- Quantas horas?

- Mãe! – reclamei. Ela largou os braços do lado do corpo.

- Desculpe, desculpe, as olheiras são suas, eu sei. – depois abriu um sorriso de criança que iluminou todo o seu rosto. – Lily! PRESENTES!

Se eu for dizer que com todo esse drama eu tinha esquecido que era Natal, metade de vocês vai achar que eu estou mentindo. Mas era verdade. Eu não me dei conta mesmo.

- É mesmo... – murmurei, espantada. – É natal! – minha mãe puxou a varinha do bolso do chambre e apontou pra mim.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha filha?

- Há-há, muito engraçado, mãe.

- É sério, a minha filha estaria correndo escada abaixo nesse exato momento para abrir seus presentes de natal!

- Já vou! – falei, jogando as cobertas pro lado e me levantando de mau humor.

- Eu mencionei que ela corria? – mamãe implicou.

- Estou indo, não estou? – reclamei, calçando os chinelos.

- E como ela corria! Tão rápido!

- Tá, tá, tá! Estou indo! – falei, andando até a porta. Ela saiu da frente com um gesto exagerado de "pode passar" – Vê? Esta sou eu, correndo em direção aos meus presentes!

- Se você corre assim, não quero nem saber como você anda.

- Ei! Andar é o novo correr, sabia? Quem mais corre mais tropeça, já dizia Dante!

- Shakespeare – ela corrigiu.

- Como é que você sabe? – impliquei.

- Eu leio.

- Não brinca! – falei, fingindo espanto. Ela abriu a boca em indignação, mas não conseguiu esconder o riso.

- Cadete, marche!

Mamãe conseguiu me empurrar escada abaixo. Não do jeito que você tá pensando! Ela não me empurrou e eu saí rolando e quebrei o pescoço, ela foi me empurrando e ah! Você entendeu! Ela me arrastou até a sala, comigo reclamando o tempo inteiro, cantando uma música das Esquisitonas a plenos pulmões pra abafar a minha voz. Foi só quando estávamos no hall de entrada, a dois passos da sala de estar que ela parou de berrar e me puxou pelo braço, fazendo eu me calar instantaneamente.

- Escuta aqui, Lilian, - ela começou seriamente. De repente fiquei com medo. Ninguém me chama de Lilian. Só quando estão bravos. – Eu não sei o que há de errado com você, se acordou com o pé esquerdo ou foi algo que seus irmãos disseram, mas é Natal. Então, por favor, adie sua birra para depois dos feriados, porque eu realmente não estou com paciência pras briguinhas de vocês três hoje. Okay?

Eu engoli meus protestos. Talvez não fosse justo da parte da mamãe, mas ela também não sabia o porquê do meu mau humor. E eu também não ia contar pra ela de como o James me enganou. Tudo bem que ele ficaria de castigo, e seria tão linchado que não conseguiria dormir direito por uma semana. Mas eu ia admitir que ele me pegou nessa e ir correndo pra mamãe e pro papai como um bebezinho?

Não. Isso eu não ia fazer. Eu não ia chorar como uma garotinha estúpida. Eu ia me vingar, como a minha mãe faria. Como o Tio Justin faria. Eu não ia deixar meu irmão se safar dessa. E o Nate...

Eu não ia deixar ele estragar meu feriado.

- Okay? – mamãe perguntou.

- Okay. – concordei, balançando a cabeça.

- Então okay. – ela terminou, me dando um tapinha no ombro e andando até a sala.

E na real, eu já estava mesmo cansada de fazer cara de sofredora. Ser a vítima nunca foi muito meu forte. Eu sou mais de causar vítimas. Sorri, talvez um pouquinho maleficamente, pensando em certas pessoas que seriam vítimas muito prestativas.

- LILY! – minha mãe berrou da sala. Eu pulei de susto.

- Já vou! – gritei, e corri a ir atrás dela.

A sala estava decorada com tanta pompa natalina que me deixou tonta. Tinha enfeites por tudo quanto era lugar, no topo da lareira, em cima da TV, na mesinha de Cage, até no parapeito da janela! Era muito verde e vermelho. Acho que teria sido engraçado jogar um daltônico lá dentro. Só pra ver o que acontece. Mas que eu soubesse não tínhamos nenhum daltônico na família (na família próxima, pelo menos). No canto da sala, ao lado da enorme janela que dava pro jardim da frente* (coberto de neve!) estava uma árvore de natal gigante, na ponta um anjo esquisito com uma flecha de cupido ficava a poucos centímetros do teto, e vários metros de tiras coloridas e brilhantes se enrolavam árvore abaixo totalmente enredadas, disputando um espaço inexistente com os anjos, bolas coloridas e monstrinhos pendurados nos galhos. Era positivamente a árvore mais horrenda que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Parecia que uma explosão da fábrica do papai Noel tinha invadido a minha casa. Papai, sentado no sofá, me viu olhando e sorriu orgulhosamente.

- Gostou? Eu e o Teddy decoramos!

- Se eu gostei? – perguntei incrédula. Mamãe atrás de mim começou a fazer gestos bruscos perto da garganta. Eu entendi isso como um "Não termine essa frase". – Adorei, pai! – falei, tentando um sorriso falso. Ele pareceu satisfeito.

- É uma beleza, não? Montamos completamente sem mágica! Compramos a árvore, botamos de pé, e enfeitamos totalmente sozinhos! Do jeito trouxa!

- Tá explicado. – murmurei pra mim mesma.

- Feliz Natal, Lily! – Al desejou, passando por mim com uma pilha de presentes fechados, sentando numa poltrona.

- Feliz Natal, Al.

- Não vai pegar seus presentes, Lily? – papai lembrou, apontando para os embrulhos embaixo da árvore. Eu olhei pra ela uns segundos, analisando se era ou não seguro chegar muito perto. Aquele pinheiro gigantesco não me parecia lá muito estável. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que o vi balançar uma vez ou duas... Ou seis.

- Se você ficar desse lado não tem problema. – Al falou no meu ouvido. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha na direção dele. – É sério, eu calculei a trajetória da queda, considerando o ângulo que ela forma com o sofá e o sentido e a direção que ela balança, eu tenho noventa e oito por cento de certeza que...

- Tá legal, tá legal! – eu cortei o papo de nerd do Al – Eu fico desse lado.

- Era só um conselho. – ele resmungou, dando de ombros, puxando o suéter anual de Natal da vovó.

- Um suéter verde! – mamãe exclamou sorrindo. – Que surpresa! – acrescentou ironicamente.

- Yupie. – eu falei sem emoção e fui pegar os malditos presentes, esperando que meus dedos não fossem esmagados por um pinheiro de dois metros de altura.

- Que cheiro de mato. – mamãe falou, fungando o ar.

- Eu mencionei que o pinheiro é de verdade? – papai falou com ar de pompa.

- Ótimo, agora podemos matar quaisquer demônios natalinos que invadirem nossa casa. – Al falou sarcasticamente.

- Al – mamãe começou em um tom repreensivo – O que eu falei sobre ficar vendo seriados trouxas velhos?

- Mas Supernatural é um clássico, mãe! Sam e Dean fizeram parte da minha infância!

- É, mas eu não me lembro de ter ajuda nenhuma de Sam e Dean pra te fazer parar de chorar depois de um pesadelo com um palhaço do mal! – Al corou.

- Palhaços SÃO do mal. – ele resmungou.

Eu não tive tempo pra discutir os demônios pessoais do Al, porque bem na hora, o MEU demônio pessoal entrou na sala de cabelo em pé e um pijama de flanela, coçando a barriga. Al revirou os olhos. Eu quebrei um galho da árvore. Todos me olharam assustados. Eu estreitei os olhos na direção do James. Ele bocejou, sem notar absolutamente nada e foi se arrastando até os presentes. Pegou a meia dúzia que era pra ele, fez uma pilha e seguiu na direção da porta. Antes de sair da sala, ele olhou pra gente com A cara de sono, levantou a mão e disse finalmente:

- Aí, feliz natal, família.

E saiu.

Nós ficamos olhando pro vão da porta sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido, esperando que ele de repente descesse correndo, agindo como o idiota que ele realmente é. Mas passou uns minutos e nada aconteceu, então deixamos ele pra lá. Eu também não fazia a mínima questão de estar perto do James, então joguei aquele galho pro lado e fui cuidar da minha vida. Ou melhor, dos meus presentes. Eu me surpreendi com a quantidade deles. Bem, tem sempre seis dos meus tios, um dos meus pais, um da vovó e do vovô, dois dos meus padrinhos (ou vinte no caso do tio Justin, mas aí é outra história) e às vezes um do Teddy. Eu olhei os cartões de natal presos nos embrulhos e descobri por que. Eu tinha ganhado presentes da Andy, da Liz, da Casey e um do... Eddie? Estranho.

- Droga! – gritei, levando as mãos à cabeça. Todos me olharam. – Eu não comprei presente pros meus amigos, e eles compraram pra mim. – expliquei.

- Ah, sem problemas, - mamãe falou, abanando a mão displicentemente – Quem sabe você não pode dar pra eles os presentes ruins que você ganhar.

- Ai que horror, mãe! – falei, rindo – O que o tio Justin diria disso?

- Que eu sou uma chinelona pobre de espírito – ela disse, suspirando – Que saudade daquela bicha.

Eu ri e fui abrir os meus presentes, começando pelos dos meus pobres amigos que ficaram sem presente (eu sou uma amiga horrorosa mesmo). Andy me deu um livro (a coitadinha ainda tem esperanças) sobre coisas trouxas no mundo mágico. Casey me deu um porta-retrato com luzinhas piscantes, que na verdade era bem fofinho, e Eddie entrou na onda de vamos-fazer-a-Lily-virar-nerd e me deu um clássico da literatura inglesa bruxa chamado "O amasso no telhado" (até parece que eu vou ler...) Por fim, Liz tinha resolvido me sacanear e me mandou... Um Carlo. Quero dizer, uma cobrinha de pingente que nem a dela, e um cartão que só dizia "Eu o chamo de Marco".

- É uma bela... Ããããã... – papai tentou vendo minha cara de "¬¬" olhando pro "Marco" – Cobra?

- É uma piada particular, pai. – falei, e ele corou.

- Ah.

- "Bela cobra"? – mamãe debochou. – Sabe, você tem sorte que o Justin não está mais aqui, ele nunca ia deixar essa em paz. – ele lançou um olhar feio na direção dela.

Continuando... Ganhei (suspira) OUTRO livro da Tia Hermione (mas esse já era esperado), um par de brincos lindíssimo da mamãe e do papai ("AAAAAH! VALEU, MÃE E PAI!"), um walkie-talkie mágico em fase de testes do tio George, o manual de instruções do tio Fred... Luvas de motoqueiro do Tio Charlie (pra usar com a jaqueta de motoqueiro que ele me deu no ano passado, e os óculos escuros de motoqueiro no ano retrasado... Estou vendo um padrão aqui, será que vou ganhar a moto ano que vem?). Tia Fleur me deu um vestido azul bonitinho, muito estilo "Barbie vai à Riviera", e (adivinhe) um livro do Tio Percy sobre a Constituição de 1998, que veio ao mundo depois da Batalha de Hogwarts e foi muito importante blah blah blah, joguei na pilha de soníferos potentes para noites de insônia.

Surpreendentemente, eu realmente ganhei uma presilha de brilhantes da vovó, que nem o tio Justin tinha dito. Eu tô falando que aquele homem é uma rede de fofocas ambulante! Ele sabe tudo! Eu não sei como ele sabe, mas que ele sabe, ele sabe!

- É super bonita. – eu falei, olhando a presilha de vários ângulos.

- Não é? – mamãe disse, sorrindo. – Sua vó usou no primeiro baile de escola, o que ela conheceu seu avô. Acho que vai dar sorte no SEU primeiro baile, uhm?

- Que baile? – perguntei, com cara de confusa. Mamãe me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

- O baile, Lily. Do Ministério. – papai riu.

- Que bom saber que minha filha não é psicótica como as outras meninas quando se trata de bailes. Sabe, aquelas que surtam e saem gritando pela casa e...

A minha ficha caiu. Eu pulei de pé na mesma hora, derrubando metade dos meus presentes no chão.

- AI MEU DEUS! O BAILE! EU ESQUECI! – gritei, correndo de um lado pro outro com as mãos na cabeça. – AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS! EU NÃO TÔ COM NADA PRONTO! MEU VESTIDO! MEU SAPATO! MEU CABELO! O QUE EU VOU FAZER?

- Retiro o que disse. – papai falou, suspirando, se jogando pra trás no sofá.

O pé dele chutou acidentalmente um presente embrulhado, que saiu escorregando pelo chão e bateu na árvore de Natal, que parou de balançar por dois segundos, apenas para desabar logo depois, passando a milímetros do meu nariz com uma rajada de vento, e caindo no braço da poltrona, perigosamente perto da cara do meu pai, a flecha do cupido apontando comicamente para a testa dele. Ficamos olhando de boca aberta, chocados, do meu pai, pra árvore, e vice-e-versa, até que o Teddy chegou e entrou na sala. Ele olhou pras nossas caras, e pra árvore caída e bateu o pé no chão.

- Eu falei que ela tava balançando, Harry!

- Psiu! – Al me chamou. Eu me virei pra ele. Ele sorriu. – Eu não disse que se você ficasse desse lado não tinha problema?

- Cala a boca.

- Da próxima vez... – mamãe falou pausadamente, e depois olhou feio pro papai – Vamos usar magia.

O meu dia começou a ficar interessante logo depois do almoço, com a chegada de uma carta do tio Justin. Eu tinha recém terminado de falar com Roxy pela lareira, e ela tinha me ensinado a usar o Gemialidades Weasley (depois de uma manhã apanhando praquela maldita coisinha). Era muito perfeito, dava pra sintonizar todo mundo junto! E com todo mundo eu quero dizer meus primos. E o melhor de tudo era que funcionava em Hogwarts! Ah, são tantas possibilidades...

Mas voltando à carta do Tio Justin... Foi um negócio muito místico. Eu entrei no meu quarto, a janela estava aberta, a cortina voando, bem climinha de mistério mesmo. E tava um frio do cacete, mas, bem, a janela ESTAVA aberta, e era dezembro, então tinha sido realmente uma idéia de girico, mas tudo bem, deixa quieto. A carta estava em cima da minha escrivaninha, junto com um arranjo de flores exxxtremamente exxxxtravagante que só podia ter vindo do meu adorável padrinho (não me pergunta por que ele me mandou um arranjo de flores). A carta era tão comprida e complexa que mais parecia uma receita pra bolo.

"Querida Lily, para o baile: Vestido preto, scarpins pretos, bolsinha-carteira, casaco a gosto (com alguma cor pra não parecer uma viúva negra), meia-calça cor da pele. Maquiagem e cabelo: Dominique e Roxanne.

Divirta-se querida!

P.S. Que peninha que a Rosie não vai, né? Mas, antes ela do que você!"

...

Cara. Só o Tio Justin mesmo. Foi muito legal da parte dele me mandar um manual de instruções pra noite do baile e tudo o mais, mas lembrar assim, esfregando na cara, que a Rose não vai? Que chato. E se ela estivesse comigo e lesse a carta? Ia ser muito tenso. Bem, aquele baile já vai ser tenso o suficiente sem ela. Quero dizer, festas de Ministério? Um saco total. A única diversão é batizar o suco de abóbora e ver todos os adultos que tentam não ficar de porre caindo pelos cantos. E isso não é tão divertido quanto parece, acredite, às vezes as pessoas tropeçam e caem em cima de você, pisam no seu vestido, vomitam...

Pois é, não é agradável.

Entããão... Ah, é, como eu estava falando...

- Lily!

- AAH! – gritei, jogando a carta pra longe como uma louca, me virando pra porta. Eu tinha um azar filho de uma égua então vocês podem adivinhar que era... Tá-dá! James.

- Que isso, tá louca? – ele falou, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Quê que tu quer, James? – grunhi. Ele ergueu as mãos em defesa.

- Hey, não sou eu, é a mamãe. Ela tá te chamando.

- Pra que?

- Tá me achando com cara de mulher? Sei lá, Lilian! Vai tu descobrir! – estreitei os olhos.

- Grosso. – ele fez uma careta mau-humorada e disse em desafio:

- Menininha.

- Primata. – rebati.

- Fresca.

- Besta. – acrescentei tentativamente.

- METIDA, a besta. – ele falou em tom de deboche e aí abriu um sorriso idiota - Baaaah! Nessa eu te peguei, vai dizer, irmãzinha, essa foi boa!

- JAMES, SAI DAQUI!

- Você é uma má perdedora, Lily.

- JAMES! – gritei, em uma vozinha fininha.

- Eu sou bom!

- JAY-MEEEES! – ameacei, mostrando a varinha.

Ele saiu correndo rapidinho.

Há há, suckers. Temam meus abomináveis morcegos de meleca do terror do mal das... Trevas.

Tanto faz. Melhor ver o que a mamãe quer.

Encontrei minha mãe, e eu realmente não esperava isso, no sótão. E, tipo, o nosso sótão pode não ter um vampiro, mas ele só não tem um vampiro, todo o resto está lá. Tralhas da mamãe e do papai, roupas de bebê, roupas horrorosas dos anos 90, itens de decoração ruins, lembrancinhas de viagem, brinquedos velhos e quebrados, ratazanas de estimação... O maior luxo. Então você pode entender o porquê da minha surpresa quando encontrei minha mãe agachada no meio de várias caixas de papelão procurando alguma coisa.

- Mãe? – chamei hesitantemente na ponta da escada do alçapão. Ela se virou pra mim, coberta de pó.

- Que? – ela disse, mas tossiu um pouco de poeira no meio, então pareceu um "Cãpfffff".

- O James disse que você chamou.

- Sim! – ela falou sorrindo – Venha cá, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- O que é? – resmunguei, me arrastando pra onde ela estava e me ajoelhando, com cuidado para não esmagar nenhum ser vivo que nós pudéssemos estar criando inconscientemente.

- Este foi – começou – o meu primeiro vestido de festa, eu o usei no Baile de Inverno.

E depois puxou a coisa mais horrenda que eu já vi na minha vida. Era comprido, laranja e verde e cheio de brilhinhos e parecia uma abóbora molhada, porque reluzia na luz. Ou talvez uma abóbora caramelada. Coberta de glitter. E quando eu digo abóbora, não é só por causa do laranja e verde, era porque o diabo era mais armado que a equipe da SWAT. Pra completar o desastre, só faltou as mangas bufantes, que pelo menos a mamãe teve a decência de cortar fora. Eu sei que ela o fez, porque tem marcas estranhas de tesoura no corpete.

- E aí? O que você acha? – mamãe disse com um sorriso radiante.

- Eu, eu, eu, eu, eu... – repeti, de olhos arregalados encarando A Coisa, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você está em choque? – ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Eu fiz uma cara confusa.

- Acho que sim.

- Perfeito! – ela falou, animadamente. Depois chegou alguns passos para trás e bateu palmas duas vezes. – Dominique, Roxanne!

Foi nesse momento que Roxanne e Dominique pularam de trás de pilhas de caixas de papelão com caras de doidas desvairadas, e pintura de guerra, segurando cordas e uma silvertape. Eu não sei como é que elas conseguiram silvertape. Ou sequer pra que elas iriam usar aquilo. Mas foi uma imagem muito assustadora. Eu só tive tempo de gritar:

- Mãe!

E aí elas me atacaram. Vi Dominique puxar a varinha e foi a última coisa que eu vi antes de apagar bonito.

Quando acordei, estava no banheiro, amarrada com uma corda que fazia dez voltas em torno de mim, sentada numa cadeira muito desconfortável, com a boca tapada com silvertape. Dominique e Roxanne se inclinavam em cima de um pedaço de pergaminho e discutiam fervorosamente se alguma coisa devia ser vermelha ou verde. Prestando um pouquinho mais de atenção, descobri que o pedaço de papel era a carta do tio Justin, e a coisa era o meu casaco de cor "a gosto".

- HHHMMMM! – gritei, esperneando o máximo que consegui. Elas se viraram pra mim. Vi, não sem apreensão, que Roxy brandia imponentemente um secador de cabelos e uma escova de madeira que imediatamente fez meu coro cabeludo começar a doer.

- Ela acordou, Roxy. – Dominique disse como se eu fosse perigosa. – Botamos pra dormir de novo?

- Não, ela já está amarrada. – Roxy disse balançando a mão displicentemente.

- HMMMMMMMMMMM! – gritei, batendo os pés no chão e me sacudindo feito louca.

- Acho que ela quer que a gente solte ela. – Dom falou hesitantemente. Roxy levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei, vamos perguntar pra ela. – ela andou na minha direção, e sem dó nem piedade, arrancou a silvertape da minha cara.

- OOOOOOUCH, ROX! QUE PORRA É ESSA? QUAL É A TUA? QUE DIABOS É TUDO ISSO? TUDO O QUE EU SEI É QUE EU ESTAVA NUMA BOA CURTINDO UMA FOSSA DE NATAL E AÍ VOCÊS VIERAM E BAM! ME SEQUESTRARAM E ME AMARRARAM E CARA, ESSA PORRA DOEU, ROXANNE! CADÊ A-MMHHMMMM! – ela me abafou, colando de novo a silvertape.

- Aaah! Pra isso que servia. – Dominique falou em tom de compreensão. Roxy sorriu convencida.

- Não falei? – depois se virou pra mim. – Lilizinha, o negócio é o seguinte, você tem um BAILEEE! – falou gritando, e aí ela e Dominique começaram a pular e rir histericamente por cinco segundos. Aí ela parou e continuou – E como suas primas mais velhas, temos que te ajudar! Então eu, a Dom e a... Bem, a Vicky não porque ela tá com o Teddy e você sabe o que acontece quando ela tá com o Teddy, e a Rose tá de castigo e é super sem noção, então... Eu e a Dom vamos te fazer o favor e TE ARRUMAR PRO BAILE!

- AAAAAAAAAH! – elas gritaram de novo. Eu fiquei parada olhando com cara de bunda pra elas. Roxy tossiu e voltou aos negócios.

- Então, Lils, como você vê, a gente tá aqui pra te ajudar, então se você prometer ficar beeem quietinha, nós vamos descolar esse troço da sua cara, te arrumar pro baile, e viver felizes para sempre como uma família unida que se ama! Que tal? – eu levantei a sobrancelha. O sorriso dela escorregou pra um amarelo. – Uma família dispersa que se atura em feriados? – sugeriu. Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. – Okay, vai servir. Tira o troço da cara dela, Dom. – Dominique fez o favor de puxar delicadamente a silvertape. Não que tenha sido muito melhor.

- Aaaai! – resmunguei.

- Pronto, pronto! Aí está! Você não se sente muito melhor agora? – ela confortou, dando tapinhas na minha bochecha.

- Chega, Dom. – falei, fazendo careta. Ela voltou pra perto de Roxy.

- Tudo bem, Lils? – ela perguntou. Eu mexi a cabeça, estalando o pescoço.

- Acho que quebrei uma costela, e minha boca vai estar depilada pelo resto dos meus dias, mas acho que vou sobreviver.

- Isso é bom, né? – Dom sussurrou pra Roxy, que deu um tapinha na mão dela em sinal de "deixa isso comigo".

- Se a gente mandar você pro banho você vai direitinho?

- Rox, eu não sou uma criancinha. E por falar nisso, nem totalmente menininho. Eu não ia sair correndo se vocês tivessem simplesmente me dito que iam me ajudar a me arrumar.

- Ah, eu sei, querida. – Roxanne disse jogando o cabelo pra trás – Mas assim não foi mais divertido?

- Divertido pra quem? – perguntei de mau humor.

- Vai pro banho, meu bem! – Dom cortou, fazendo sinal de "xô!" pra mim. – Nós vamos sair pra te dar privacidade.

- Vocês não estão esquecendo nada? – perguntei. Elas se olharam confusas.

- O Shampoo tá no Box? – Dom perguntou pra Roxy.

- Tá sim, junto com toda aquela porrada de produto pra cabelo. E o hidratante?

- Eu botei na estante ali, ó! Que tal a poção fixadora?

- Também tá lá. O que poderia estar faltando...

- AH! Já sei! – Dom gritou, se virando pra mim com cara de esperta. – O sabonete esfoliante, é claro!

- NÃO, DOMINIQUE! VOCÊS ESQUECERAM DE ME DESAMARRAR! – elas coraram até as raízes dos cabelos, e correram ao meu lado.

- A gente sabia, é claro.

- É, só estávamos brincando.

- Claro que sim...

- Cala a boca. – eu falei, me olhando no espelho do armário do meu quarto.

Eu estava usando o vestido preto do tio Justin, o tomara-que-caia sedoso e maravilhoso e magnificoso, mais os sapatos lindíssimos que meu padrinho tinha comprado pra mim, que já eram uma obra prima por si só. Meu longo cabelo ruivo estava solto e caía em cachos perfeitos nos meus ombros, com a ajuda de um feiticinho de mamãe e uma poçãozinha de titia que garantiria que eles não escorregassem e sumissem durante a festa. Parte do cabelo estava puxado pra trás, preso com a presilha de brilhantes da vovó.

- Cara... – eu falei, abrindo um sorriso besta. – Eu tô gata.

- Que gata o quê, minha filha? – Roxanne bufou em indignação.

- C'est magnifique! – Dom exclamou, também bufando, mas de um jeito que soou definitivamente mais francês.

- Tu tá, a MAIOR gata! Se eu fosse um cara, eu pegava. – Roxy disse, balançando a cabeça, o que traduzindo da língua de Roxanne, é algo do tipo "Você tá linda, mas só porque eu que fiz. Cara, eu sou boa." Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e depois sorriu satisfeita. – Cara, eu sou boa.

Não falei?

- Lily! Posso entrar? – a voz do Hugo soou do outro lado da porta do quarto.

- Entra! – gritei de volta, pegando o casaco que Dominique me estendia e colocando-o. Hugo abriu a porta, e parou na metade do caminho. Me olhou de cima a baixo, fez uma careta debochada de apreciação e assobiou.

- Tá gata, ein? Meus parabéns pra quem te rebocou.

- Obrigada, obrigada. – Dom e Rox debocharam, fazendo reverências.

- Muito engraçadinho. – eu olhei pra ele. Estava de calça jeans e moletom. – Hugo! Você não tá pronto ainda?

- Mas faltam umas duas horas ainda! – ele disse como se fosse a afirmação mais absurda do mundo.

- Duas horas? – Dominique gritou incrédula – Não dá pra fazer NADA em duas horas! Mal dá pra terminar de tomar o banho! – todos olhamos pra ela de sobrancelha levantada. Ela corou e encolheu os ombros. – Tá bom, até que dá. Um bem rapidinho.

- É por causa de pessoas como você que o mundo vai acabar, Dominique. – Hugo falou sério.

- O MUNDO VAI ACABAR? – ela gritou, levando as mãos ao roso – QUANDO?

- Valeu, Hugo. – Roxy rosnou – Vamos lá, Dom, vamos nos arrumar.

- O mundo vai acabar, Rox?

- É, talvez um dia, mas não hoje, não se preocupe. – ainda deu pra ouvi-la resmungando enquanto saíam. – É uma pena que a Rose esteja de castigo, eu adoraria dar um jeito NAQUELE cabelo...

Elas saíram e fecharam a porta. Hugo se atirou na minha cama, botou os sapatos em cima da minha colcha e fez questão de parecer muitíssimo satisfeito consigo mesmo. Eu sentei do lado dele na cama, empurrando seus pés pro chão, obrigando ele a sentar direito.

- Falando em Rose... Sabe o que eu descobri? – ele falou com um sorriso muito parecido com aqueles vistos nos rostos dos meus tios Fred e George minutos antes de ouvirmos uma explosão no porão.

- O que foi, Hugo? – perguntei, suspirando com tédio.

- Não sério, é engraçado.

- Fala.

- O Scorpius vai estar no baile! – ele disse isso e começou a rir feito um idiota. Eu só olhei pra ele sem expressão. Ele parou de rir e me olhou como se a idiota fosse eu. – O Scorpius vai estar lá, entendeu? – repetiu como se eu não tivesse entendido a piada – E a Rose não.

- Isso não tem graça, Hugo.

- Não, escuta! Ela esteve planejando fazer as pazes com ele há meses... Criando coragem e tudo o mais... E quando ela tem a oportunidade perfeita, ela estraga tudo! – e se jogou pra trás rindo. Para o MEU divertimento, ele deu de cabeça na parede. – Au!

- Carma, baby. – eu falei, sorrindo convencida.

- Ah, cala a boca.

Foi nesse momento que minha mãe abriu a porta.

- Lily, querida...

- Nossa, mas como eu tô requisitada hoje! – resmunguei.

- Eu vi as meninas saindo, elas já termi-Uau! – ela exclamou, me olhando com uma careta apreciativa muito parecida com a do Hugo. – Elas são boas!

- Mãe!

- Ah, desculpe, meu bem, você é que é bonita. – Hugo se desmanchou em risadas. Eu dei um tapa nele.

- Para de rir! – ele não parava. – PARA, HUGO!

- Sua mãe te chamou de feia! HAHAHAHAHA!

- Pelo menos eu posso fazer uma plástica, e você que é burro?

- Para aí! – ele se levantou, fazendo pose toda séria – Eu sou LENTO, não burro.

- Grande diferença...

- Tem sim, se você quiser saber!

Uma coisa eu sei, se eu não estivesse de salto alto, vestido tomara-que-caia, cabelo todo arrumadinho e maquiagem na cara, eu teria, com toda certeza, me engalfinhado numa briga de cotovelos com ele. Eu estava quase me esquecendo que eu estava, bem, nas palavras do Hugo, toda rebocada, quando a mamãe chamou minha atenção. Ela estava encostada na minha escrivaninha com a carta do tio Justin na mão. Ou a receita de bolo dele, como eu gostei de chamar.

- Quando foi que ele te mandou isso? – perguntou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não sei, eu achei depois do almoço, por quê?

- Nada não, só não pensei que ele fosse levar a sua "festinha" tão a sério. – ela disse debochando e nós rimos. Mamãe largou o pergaminho e suspirou, sorrindo. – Eu me lembro do meu Baile de Inverno. Que desastre. Isso me lembra... – ela riu sozinha. Eu e Hugo trocamos um olhar apreensivo que dizia basicamente a mesma coisa: "Por favor, não outra viagem no túnel tempo do terror!" – Tinha uma garota do meu dormitório que não tinha par e queria ir ao baile...

- Eu sei! – cortei, antes que ela pegasse impulso. Mamãe quando pegava impulso era pior que a vovó. E acredite, eu sei do que eu tô falando. – tio Justin me contou essa história.

- Contou? – ela resmungou, mais pra si mesma, parecendo confusa.

- Aham. Ele falou tudo sobre como transfigurou um vestido pra garota e contrabandeou ela pra dentro do baile.

Levou uns dois segundos pra mamãe assimilar a informação. E quando aconteceu, ela caiu na gargalhada, deixando eu e o Hugo muito confusos.

- Que foi, mãe? Por que tu tá rindo?

- Ai, Lily, essa foi boa! O Justin transfigurando um vestido no quinto ano? Até parece! Ele não consegue transfigurar um vestido AGORA! Ele nem passou nos NOM's de Transfiguração dele! Imagine transfigurar um vestido pra durar a noite toda! Acredite, meu bem, se o Justin tentasse transfigurar um vestido, ele teria sorte se conseguisse que ele não explodisse.

- Então... Mas... Por que ele me contou essa história?

- Querida, o seu tio Justin adora atenção, ele quer ser admirado, ele quer ter mil histórias pra contar, mas você tem que aprender a desconsiderar metade do que ele fala. – ela pegou a carta de novo, olhando e ainda dando umas risadinhas, depois a largou. – Mas ele tem razão. Pena que a Rose não vai.

Foi nessa hora que a minha ficha caiu. E caiu como uma pedra, assim, tipo Newton e a maçã, mas seria mais pra uma jaca mesmo. Eu fiquei parada de boca aberta, encarando o bilhetinho em total estarrecimento. Se o que eu estava pensando estava certo, e eu conhecia o meu padrinho o bastante pra saber que ele era louco o suficiente para sugerir uma coisa dessas... Será que eu seria louca o suficiente pra aceitar uma sugestão dessas?

- Mãe? – chamei, ainda encarando o nada.

- Uhm?

- A garota do seu dormitório, o que aconteceu com ela?

- Ah, ela foi ao baile. Dançou com o rolo dela e eles namoraram uns dois meses, e depois ela deu o pé nele por algum motivo que eu não lembro. Acho que tinha algo a ver com ele não ligar o bastante pro fato de que ela tinha pegado detenção por ter ido ao baile ver ele. Sabe, essas coisas de garota dramática.

Esquece a jaca na cabeça, era como se eu tivesse comido a jaca e ela estivesse caindo no meu estômago em alta velocidade. Merda. Já tinha sido feito antes, com resultados não muito bons. Será que se eu recrutasse uma equipe boa o bastante eu me sairia melhor? Olhei pro Hugo, ainda com o meu olhar distante, mais concentrado no plano astral que no físico, e vi que ele me olhava super confuso. Minha mãe estava falando alguma coisa, mas eu não ouvi, e ela eventualmente foi embora. Eu tinha apoio. Sete apoios, mais precisamente. Que não iam fazer nada que presta tooooda a noite.

Será que eu era louca o suficiente pra aceitar a sugestão?

Será?

...

Acho que todos concordamos que eu sou, né?

- Hugo! – gritei, puxando-o pela gola do moletom, olhando para um ponto aleatório no horizonte do meu quarto.

- Ai, quê, Lily? Você tá me assustando!

- Eu tive uma idéia!

- Ih, isso vai dar merda... – ele resmungou.

- Cala a boca! Vai dar certo! Agora escuta! O que você vai fazer no baile?

- Pegar garotas. – eu levantei uma sobrancelha. – Que é?

- Mente pra mim, Hugo. – pedi, batendo a mão na testa.

- Okay. Nada.

- Exato. – falei com um sorriso irônico. – Então já que você não tá fazendo absolutamente nada, o que você acha de me fazer um favorzinho? – ele estreitou os olhos na minha direção.

- Acontece que eu não trabalho de graça. – eu abri um sorrisinho convencido.

- Acontece que por acaso a Liz tá solteira – ele abriu a boca, indignado, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. – Mas nunca se sabe por quanto tempo, né?

- LILY!

- Sabe com quem você tá parecendo muito nesse momento? – falei, com uma voz de quem não quer nada – Com a sua querida irmã, Rose, que está sozinha no quarto dela nesse momento. Abandonada. Esquecida. Trancafiada em sua própria casa, com a única triste companhia solitária e muda de seus livros velhos e retorcidos, que acompanharam a mãe dela em sua época de adolescência solitária e triste. Sem o namorado por perto. Sem amigos. Sem o irmão, ou primos. Sem o seu melhor amigo desde os onze anos de idade que está bravo com ela. E agora ela não terá a chance de se desculpar! – funguei. – Isso é muito, muito triste!

- Lily, qual é a tua?

- Imagine, Hugo, querido – comecei, passando meu braço por sobre o seu ombro, gesticulando no ar como se mostrasse uma tela de cinema boiando em cima de nossas cabeças. – que sua pobre irmã não tivesse que ficar sozinha e trancafiada em casa. Que ela tivesse mais que a companhia de seus pobres livros velhos e retorcidos, imagine! Querido primo, que Rose tivesse uma chance de se desculpar com seu melhor amigo desde os onze anos, nessa noite. Ela não poderia perdê-la. Oh, não. Se não tudo estaria perdido para sempre. Rose nunca mais seria feliz. Teria traumas por causa desse infeliz acontecimento. Não conseguiria ficar na companhia de homens, teria problemas para manter relacionamentos e eventualmente acabaria, sozinha, abandonada e solteirona. Que destino cruel aguardaria a pobre Rose. A menos... Que alguém pudesse ajudá-la, alguém pudesse tirá-la das garras cruéis e maléficas do castigo, e transportá-la para um mundo mágico de contos de fadas, onde ela dançaria com seu príncipe mágico até bater a meia noite, e eles viveriam magicamente felizes para sempre num castelo mágico aprendendo magia e tendo um romance... Mágico, cheio de... Magia.

Terminei meu discurso, sorrindo para Hugo cheia de expectativa. Ele me olhou com uma cara de concentração máxima, e eu pensei que ele estivesse analisando todos os riscos e as soluções, e justo quando eu achei que ele ia dizer que tudo bem, ele tinha pensado, e concordava em me ajudar, ele me olhou com uma careta e disse:

- Quê?

AAAAAARG!

- Eu vou contrabandear a Rose pro baile, vai me ajudar ou não? – falei incisivamente.

- Ah, tá. – ele falou em compreensão, depois arregalou os olhos. – Lily, tu tá louca, mulher? Sabe quais são as chances da gente ser pego? Se você calcular a probabilidade disso, vai ver que tem CEM POR CENTO DE CHANCE DE DAR MERDA! Iam nos pegar! Iam nos botar de castigo! Até o fim do século! Quer ver um fim triste, que tal esse? Você e eu, velhos e retorcidos, trancafiados num quarto esperando pra sair do castigo, o fim do século, ou a morte. O que viesse primeiro.

- Ah, Hugo, fala sério, você sabe que se descobrissem eles só iam nos deixar de castigo até o fim do ano, o que no nosso caso, não é mais do que uma semana. – ele bufou, contrariado. – Vamos lá, Hugo, faz isso por mim! – ele me olhou de sobrancelha levantada e cara de descrença. Eu revirei os olhos. – Tá, bom! Faz isso pela Liz!

- LILY! – ele gritou, corando de novo.

- Okay, vamos mudar de tática. Se você não fizer isso pra mim, eu conto pra Liz que você gosta dela. – ele arregalou os olhos em total pavor.

- Você não faria isso!

- Ah, eu faria. – prometi.

- Não faria, porque se não eu conto pro Eddie que você gosta dele. – eu fiz uma careta.

- Mas eu não gosto do Eddie.

- Mas ele não sabe disso, não é?

- HUGO, DEIXA DE SER UM VIADO ASSUSTADO E ME AJUDA, PORRA!

- EU NÃO SOU UM VIADO ASSUSTADO!

- ENTÃO PROVA!

- VOU PROVAR!

- COMO?

- QUER VER? EU VOU AGORA MESMO NO QUARTO DA ROSE RECONECTAR A LAREIRA DO QUARTO DELA NA REDE DE FLU PRA VOCÊ PODER INVADIR!

Ele saiu voando do meu quarto, puto da cara. Eu esperei um pouco pra ter certeza de que ele tinha ido, e quando ouvi ele gritar o endereço de casa, comecei a ter um ataque de risos. Meninos são tão influenciáveis. Peguei meu walkie-talkie Weasley e sintonizei em todos os meus primos, como Roxy tinha me ensinado mais cedo.

- Atenção, todas as unidades, Lily Potter falando. Respondam urgente! – ouvi vários resmungos do outro lado da linha, e quando achei que tinha ouvido todos, continuei – Temos uma emergência! Reportar à unidade 10, EMERGÊNCIA! Isso não é um treinamento! Repito, ISSO NÃO É UM TREINAMENTO! Unidades 5 e 6, dirijam-se ao meu quartel general e sem caretas suas mocinhas! O resto de vocês... SE MANDEM PRA CÁ!

- Por que você tá gritando, Lily? – Louis falou em uma voz de sono, como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

- VOCÊ NÃO ME OUVIU DIZER QUE ERA UMA EMERGÊNCIA, SOLDADO? – ele resmungou alguma coisa sobre mulheres psicóticas e desligou.

- Eu tô de castigo, Lily. – Rose falou com um suspiro.

Puta, eu tinha esquecido dela. Merda.

- Eu sei, Rosie, fica aí que depois o Hugo te explica.

- Okay. – ela disse em um tom totalmente deprimido e desligou. Eu voltei pro modo bitch.

- NÃO ESTOU VENDO NENHUM DE VOCÊS NA MINHA FRENTE! ENCAMINHAR-SE PARA A UNIDADE 10! AGORA! OU VOCÊS VÃO VER O QUÃO DIFÍCIL É DANÇAR COM MORCEGOS DE MELECA SAINDO DO SEU NARIZ! CÂMBIO DESLIGO!

Não deu dois segundos meus irmãos estavam parados na minha frente. De trajes formais e cabelo arrumadinho e tudo. Bem, o quão arrumadinho o cabelo de um filho do meu pai pode ser. Cinco minutos depois eu tinha todos os meus primos mais velhos parados em fila na minha frente, com cara de assustados, os meninos com metade do traje formal, e as meninas com meio cabelo alisado. Só Vicky e Teddy não tinham aparecido, o que era uma coisa que eu já esperava. Eu duvidava até que eles tivessem ouvido a mensagem. Mas tudo bem.

- Lily, quê que tá pegando? – Fred me perguntou, com o cabelo totalmente de pé e a camisa abotoada errada. Eu sorri maliciosamente.

- Queridos primos... Sua noite acabou de ficar interessante.

Quando acabei de explicar o meu plano, as reações foram um pouquinho diferentes do que eu imaginava. Pra começar, ninguém pulou de alegria falando: "Nossa, Lily, isso é tão legal! Esse baile ia ser tããão chato sem essa sua idéia! Obrigado por ser tão criativa e genial!"

Tudo bem, talvez eu não esperasse que eles dissessem _exatamente_ isso. Mas eu com certeza esperava algo do tipo. Então você pode ver por que eu fiquei tão puta da cara quando meu irmão James (que já não estava exatamente no topo da minha lista de pessoas favoritas) me olhou todo mal humorado e me disse com a maior cara de pau:

- Quê que isso me interessa, Lily?

- QUÊ QUE ISSO TE INTERESSA? – eu berrei, perdendo a paciência. – TE INTERESSA O BEM ESTAR DA TUA PRIMA, SEU ANIMAL EGOÍSTA DESNATURADO! TE INTERESSA QUE ELA FIQUE BEM, E SE SINTA FELIZ, E NÃO FIQUE ABANDONADA EM CASA SEM O AMOR DA VIDA DELA E PERDENDO A CHANCE DE FAZER AS PAZES COM O GAROTO QUE ELA GOSTA! TE INTERESSA UMA VEZ NA VIDA FAZER A COISA CERTA, SUA BESTA DESALMADA E SEM CORAÇÃO!

Ele ficou me olhando sem expressão com cara de quem ainda estava esperando eu responder a pergunta dele. Eu suspirei e massageei as têmporas.

- Sem Scorpius por perto, a Angie vai ficar sozinha a noite toda. – ele abriu um sorriso maior que a cara.

- Sim senhor, senhor! – gritou, prestando continência. Revirei os olhos e me virei pros outros. – Alguém mais quer se manifestar? Al? – chamei, vendo a cara de pasmo dele.

- Você quer tirar a Rose da própria casa, sem que o seu pai sobrevivente da maior guerra da modernidade e auror há vinte anos, e sua mãe, também sobrevivente de guerra, mais conhecida como a bruxa mais inteligente do século, descubram, levá-la para uma festa do outro lado da cidade, no NATAL, fazer ela ter um bom amasso com o filho do inimigo de escola do pai auror e da mãe inteligente dela, e trazê-la de volta à uma da manhã antes que seus pais apareçam para, digamos, ver como ela está e cumprimentá-la pelo natal, e acabem descobrindo que ela não está, tudo isso sem ajuda e nenhuma supervisão adulta? – ele perguntou, incrédulo. Eu pensei um pouquinho no que ele tinha dito.

- Quando você põe as coisas nessa luz parece muito ruim, mas... É. Na verdade, é. – Fred abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Cara, pode contar comigo! Tô dentro!

- Eu também! – Roxy gritou, levantando a mão - Você sabe que eu estou louca pra dar um jeito no cabelo dela desde que ela entrou em Hogwarts. Dominique? – ela chamou, acotovelando Dom, que só revirou os olhos.

- Oui, mon amour. Você sabe que me ganhou no momento que disse "vestido". – sorri pra ela, e me virei pro Louis.

- Claro, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Al? – perguntei, achando que ele ia com certeza dizer que eu tava louca e ele não ia ficar de castigo comigo. Mas ele só bateu a mão na testa e suspirou.

- Tá! Fazer o que? Tem que ter alguém são nessa loucura, e pelo jeito, vai ter que ser eu.

Eu dei um gritinho de felicidade, e comecei a pular batendo palmas.

- Valeu, galera! Aaah, cara, isso vai ser tão legal!

- Uuuh! Uuuuh! Nós podemos chamar de Operação Cinderela? – Dom pediu – Bate com a história!

- Dominique, você pode chamar de Operação Puta Que Pariu, se você quiser, contanto que vocês me ajudem. – eu falei, rindo aliviada por ter todos à minha disposição.

- Eu prefiro Cinderela. – ela murmurou pra Roxy.

- Eu prefiro Puta Que Pariu. – Fred falou, fazendo a irmã rir.

- Que tal Louca? – Louis sugeriu.

- Levar Outra Unidade Com Apreço? – Al perguntou, pensando nas letras, fazendo careta.

- Não, eu só acho que a Lily tá louca mesmo.

Eu abri a boca, indignada, mas todos começaram a gritar suas concordâncias, e logo tínhamos montada a Operação LOUCA. Eu prefiro pensar que é Levar Outra Unidade Com Apreço, como o Al disse, mas do jeito que eles estão me olhando, eu não acho que seja por isso que o nome foi adotado. De qualquer jeito, eles juraram subordinação a mim até o fim da Operação, então eu os mantenho presos pelo juramento. Eles não podem me desobedecer. Senão vão ter uma ressaca muito grande de manhã e uma bela foto de morcegos de meleca saindo do nariz deles na primeira página do Bruxa Semanal. E eu não sou Deus, mas eu posso ser muito onipresente quando eu quero.

- Que seja, Operação Louca começa agora! – eu gritei toda me rindo, e eles ficaram me olhando. – Eu disse AGORA! O que vocês estão esperando? VÃO! DAI! VITE! ANDALE! – todos saíram correndo pra porta. – Menos vocês! Roxanne e Dominique, vocês vem comigo. – elas me olharam assustadas.

- Você não quer vingança por termos te seqüestrado e amarrado mais cedo, não é?

- Não, não. – eu falei, abanando a mão. – Acredite, o que vocês vão ter que enfrentar hoje compensa.

- O que é, Lily? – Dom perguntou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos em medo.

- Hoje vocês terão que... – eu disse sombriamente. – Arrumar Rose Weasley.

- Lily! Que diabos você tá fazendo aqui?

Essa foi a primeira coisa que Rose me disse, pulando da cama, quando eu tropecei lareira a fora direto no quarto dela. É isso aí. Nenhum "oi, Lily", ou "como está, Lily", ou "obrigada pela visita, Lily". Eu acho que eu seria um pouquinho mais educada se alguém aparecesse pra me tirar do meu castigo e me contrabandear pra um baile pra eu poder me desculpar com o amor da minha vida. Ah, é, ela não sabe disso. De qualquer forma, eu acho que eu merecia pelo menos um oi.

- Te seqüestrando! – falei na lata. Pensando bem, eu também não tive lá muito tato, né? Ela começou a rir e voltou pra cama, sentando de pernas cruzadas e abraçando uma almofada.

- Você não deveria estar se arrumando pro baile?

- Ah, eu já tô pronta. – falei, abrindo o casaco displicentemente e mostrando Lily. O vestido, não eu. Deus, isso é confuso.

- Você tá uma gracinha. – ela falou, sorrindo tristemente. Ela não tinha idéia do que eu ia fazer. Ela achava que eu estava brincando.

- Rose! Eu tô falando sério. Eu tô te seqüestrando! – ela riu de novo.

- Como se você pudesse! Lily, meus pais estão no andar de baixo. E mais ainda, você vai no baile! Pra onde você ia me levar? Pro seu quarto, brincar com as suas bonequinhas?

- É UMA boneca! – gritei, corada – E é a Barbie Gwenog Jones! Edição Limitada! É uma memória da minha infância! Eu a guardo como você guarda o Sr. Abóbora! – eu falei, apontando pro ursinho de pelúcia do lado dela, em cima da cama. A mão dela voou pro bichinho e ela o abraçou protetoramente.

- Não fala do Sr. Abóbora! – eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Ela o largou. – Certo, ponto pra você. Mas você não me respondeu. – eu revirei os olhos.

- Pra bruxa mais esperta da sua turma você é bem tapada, Roe. – ela bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Então me diga, oh, toda poderosa. – ela disse sarcasticamente. Eu sorri convencida e estalei os dedos.

- Toda Poderosa vai ser apelido depois do milagre que eu vou fazer. – eu puxei o walkie-talkie e sintonizei pra "todo mundo". – Unidades 5 e 6, T1 e T2 estão aí? – eu ouvi silêncio, e depois James respondeu.

- Sim. Com M e P. Na cozinha.

- Meninas... – eu podia sentir aquele sorriso convencido crescendo – Hora do show. – e desliguei.

Foi aí que o meu plano começou a entrar em ação. E era tão mágico vendo-o acontecer de verdade que eu fiquei até emocionada. Eu me senti muito otimista quanto à coisa toda. Roxanne e Dominique saíram graciosamente pela lareira. Bem, Dominique saiu graciosamente, Roxanne tropeçou no seu salto e teria caído se não tivesse se apoiado na parede. Elas já estavam prontas. Roxy é bonita, mas toda arrumada estava quase tão maravilhosa quanto Dominique. O cabelo estava preso, e ela usava um vestido colante curto e vermelho no estilo (palavras dela) tomara-que-me-comam, que ia muito bem com a pele naturalmente bronzeada dela. E Dominique, eu não preciso nem dizer, parecia uma deusa. Ela tinha conseguido ficar ainda mais bonita do que ela já é (malditos genes de veela) com um vestido azul elétrico e renda preta que eu sabia que tinha sido ela que tinha feito. Era um vestido realmente lindo, e invocava um pouco daquele brilho prateado da tia Fleur. Ainda bem que o namorado dela ia estar lá, ou os caras iam voar pra cima dela como leões em pobres corsas.

Não que a Dom seja uma corsa inocente. Ela tá mais pra um daqueles gafanhotos que come a cabeça do macho quando está grávida ou que fosse.

De qualquer jeito... Rose olhou pras duas totalmente surpresa, e eu acho que um pouco brava, e confusa. E depois olhou pra mim interrogativamente. Eu sorri misteriosamente.

- O Hugo te contou alguma coisa interessante hoje? – ela fez uma careta, totalmente confusa dessa vez.

- Ele disse que tinha ido ao porão e conectado minha lareira na rede de flu pra poderem me visitar no castigo, mas só isso! Lily, o que está acontecendo? – eu ignorei ela. Não tínhamos muito tempo mesmo.

- Mostra pra ela, Nick!

Dominique sorriu pra nós e puxou uma bolsa que ela estava escondendo atrás dela. Rose a olhou, curiosa, e Roxy abriu-a e tirou lá de dentro um vestido simples: preto, liso, alças finas. Nada demais. Rose nos olhou com raiva.

- Alguém vai me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – ela exigiu. Dominique e Roxanne olharam pra mim.

- Você conta. Ela te conhece melhor. – eu suspirei e olhei pra ela. Conhecendo a Rose, ela ia dar um ataque de pelanca. Mas mesmo assim, eu sorri. Eu não tinha uma irmã pra brincar de se arrumar e eu estava adorando cada segundo.

- Você vai ao baile. – eu falei pausadamente pra deixar cair a ficha.

Eu esperei ela ter o ataque. Demorou um minuto inteiro antes que ela gritasse. Alto. E foi só o tempo da Roxy botar um feitiço do silêncio no quarto pra não acordar a vizinhança inteira, ou isso foi o que ela disse. E aí começou.

- VOCÊ TÁ COMPLETAMENTE LOUCA? EU TÔ TOTALMENTE DE CASTIGO ATÉ FINAL DA PORCARIA DO SÉCULO!

- Isso pode levar algum tempo. – Roxy apontou rindo, depois calou a boca.

- E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU VÁ PRA DROGA DE UM BAILE E DESOBEDEÇA MEUS PAIS DE NOVO?

- Uhm... É. – eu falei, sorrindo timidamente.

- LILY! QUE MERDA! COMO É QUE TU PENSOU NUMA PORCARIA DESSAS? – Rose é geralmente uma dama, mas quando ela fica brava, ela sai xingando.

- Na verdade, foi idéia do Tio Justin...

- QUE MERDA, LILY! SAI DAQUI ANTES QUE TE PEGUEM E EU TENHA AINDA MAIS PROBLEMAS! – minha hora de bancar o meu parente Weasley.

- EU NÃO VOU IR EMBORA, ROSE! ESSA É A PORCARIA DA CHANCE DA DROGA DA SUA VIDA! QUE MERDA, ROSE, O SCORP VAI TÁ LÁ! A DROGA DO SCORPIUS!

- E DAÍ?

- E DÁI QUE ELE É A MERDA DO AMOR DA SUA VIDA!

- CALA A BOCA, LILIAN!

- EU VOU CALAR A DROGA DA MINHA BOCA! OS SEUS PAIS NÃO VÃO SABER, ROSE! NÓS VAMOS BOTAR FEITIÇOS, TE ARRUMAR TODA! O LUGAR VAI ESTAR CHEIO E VOCÊ VAI ESTAR DANÇANDO COM A DROGA DO SCORPIUS MALFOY! ELES NUNCA VAI SUSPEITAR!

- ELES VÃO QUANDO CHEGAREM EM CASA E EU NÃO ESTIVER LÁ!

- AH, FALA SÉRIO, ROSE! NÓS NÃO SOMOS TÃO IDIOTAS, NÓS VAMOS TE TRAZER PRA CASA ANTES, PORRA! – paramos de gritar, levemente arfando da gritaria. Eu juntei minhas mãos, implorando. – Você gosta dele, Rose, e não adianta negar porque eu sei. Você sabe que se não for agora, não vai ser nunca. Ele vai estar com a Vivian e você com o Raphe e vai estar tudo perdido. Essa é a sua chance. Você merece essa chance. Deixa a gente ajudar.

- Mas e se eles me pegarem? – ela resmungou.

- Eles não vão. – silêncio – Por favor, Rose.

- Lily... Não vai funcionar.

- Vai sim! – eu disse, sorrindo determinadamente – Vai funcionar! Você vai pro baile, vai dançar, amassar ele até uma confissão, e voltar antes que os seus pais descubram que você saiu! Roe, eu sei que você adora aqueles contos de fadas estúpidos, deixa eu te dar um. – ela não disse nada. – Vamos, deixa! – ela suspirou exasperadamente.

- Ah, tudo bem!

- Gaah! – eu gritei, pulando e abraçando ela – Você não vai se arrepender! Agora, PRO CHUVEIRO! – empurrei. – CINCO MINUTOS! NÓS SÓ TEMOS QUINZE! – ela não se mexeu. – VAI! TÔ CONTANDO! – ela correu pro banheiro.

- Adorável. Realmente. Gostei dos gritos. – Roxy disse ironicamente.

- Cala a boca. Põe aquele feitiço espelho na cama. – ela riu e começou a trabalhar. - Hugh? – chamei pelo walkie-talkie.

- Que é, Lils?

- Convencemos ela. Fica de olho nos seus pais.

- Falou.

- Te vejo em quinze minutos?

- Quatorze. – ele corrigiu e desligou.

- Okay! – Dom exclamou – Invadindo para lavar o cabelo dela decentemente. – disse simplesmente, e sem cerimônia, invadiu o banheiro, batendo a porta. Ouvimos gritos, e depois, silêncio.

- Você acha que ela matou a Dom? – Roxy perguntou, assustada.

- Nah. – abanei a mão displicentemente, embora eu também estivesse com um pouquinho de medo. – Pega os sapatos.

Exatamente cinco minutos depois, uma Rose muito mal humorada saiu do banheiro, enrolada num roupão, atrás dela, uma Dominique meio suada vinha de varinha em punho, secando o cabelo dela.

- Lutou como um bicho. – ela falou alegremente – Mas finalmente consegui lavar seu cabelo. Eu usei o meu shampoo. Pode me agradecer depois. – ela informou Rose, sentando na cama e cruzando as pernas. Nós rimos da cara feia que Roe fez pra ela.

- Okay, Rosie, pode, por favor, botar esse vestido? – ela o fez, muito a contragosto. – Dom?

- Lá vamos nós de novo! – ela disse, se levantando e empunhando novamente a varinha. Rose nos olhou confusa.

- Que foi? Não achou que nós íamos te deixar usar aquele troço, né? – Roxy disse, rindo.

- Bem... – ela começou, mas foi cortada pela Dom.

- Isso é só um back up. Eu não sei quanto tempo duram as minhas transfigurações. Se tudo resolver dar uma de Cinderela e poof! Desaparecer, você ainda vai estar decente.

Rose suspirou. Eu achei que ela ia desistir naquela hora. Mas ela só me olhou e disse:

- Vocês são fadas madrinhas muito melhores que a da Cinderela.

- Não é? – falei rindo.

- Okay, fique parada! – Dominique mandou, levantando as duas mãos como se fosse fazer um milagre. Rose me olhou incertamente, mas eu sorri encorajadoramente. Quando se tratava de roupas, Dominique era a autoridade máxima na família.

- Vamos lá... – ela olhou um pouco pra Rose e começou a resmungar. – Rosa não. Não, sem alças. Sem muita renda. – aí ela deu um gritinho e pulou. – Okay! Consegui! Segura aí!

Ela levantou a varinha e começou. O vestidinho preto sem graça da Rose começou a mudar. Ele começou a encolher lentamente, e manchas de um azul-prateado brilhante começaram a aparecer e se expandir em um ritmo acelerado, até que no momento que a barra do vestido atingiu os cinco dedos acima de joelho, todo o vestido estava daquela cor. Dominique sorriu me apreciação, murmurando "definitivamente azul". Depois enrugou o nariz em concentração e as alças que seguravam o vestido foram encolhendo, até que sumiram, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpete se ajustou ao tamanho da Rose. Encolheu um pouco demais, porque a Rose começou a tossir e arfar, até que a Dom conseguiu afrouxar um pouco ("Desculpe, Rosie"). Atrás de nós Roxanne batia palmas entusiasmadamente. Já estava bonito, mas Dominique não estava satisfeita. Ela olhou pro vestido, inclinou a cabeça, e com uma última sacudida de varinha, fez o vestido inchar como um balão, só pra depois cair de novo, armado e bonitinho.

Era como ver o filme da Cinderela todo de novo, mas melhor, porque eu sabia que tínhamos coberto as falhas do plano da fada madrinha. Diga-se de passagem, eu nunca soube qual era o nome da fada madrinha. Será que ela tem um, ou todo mundo só chama ela de... Dinda? Sei lá. Isso eu pensei enquanto Dominique enfiava os pés da Rose em scarpins prateados com saltos que eu pensei serem mais do que ela podia agüentar, mas que definitivamente deixavam os sapatinhos de cristal mixurucas da Cindy no chinelo. Com o perdão do trocadilho.

- Dominique, tu é um gênio. – eu disse, de olhos arregalados, completamente boba. – Uma baita gênia!

- Eu quero ver! – Rose reclamou.

- Ah, para. É minha vez! – Roxy gritou animadamente, e foi a sua vez de puxar a varinha para fazer o cabelo da Rose. Ela queria tanto que chegava a dar uns gritinhos de ansiedade. Rose virou de costas pra dar acesso ao cabelo. Rox pensou um pouco, depois sorriu e gritou – Okay! Aqui vai!

Roxanne balançou a varinha e o cabelo da Rose começou a se mexer sozinho. Ele é naturalmente ondulado e meio... Bem... Armado. Tipo o da tia Hermione. Mas é um tom muito bonito de vermelho! Nas mãos da Roxy, eles se enrolaram até a cabeça da Rose, e depois caíram em cachos perfeitos, mais ou menos como o meu estava.

- Cabelo preso, Rox, ela tem ombros bonitos. – Dominique instruiu.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Roxy reclamou e mandou ela calar a boca.

Ela fez um movimento brusco pra cima e todos os cachos da Rose se esticaram e ficaram de pé, meio como a medusa. Eu e Dom nos matamos de rir, mas a Roxanne nos mandou calar a boca. Depois, um por um, eles foram se enrolando de novo, indo para o lugar certo. Eles se enrolavam um na volta dos outros, e no final das contas, era como se a Rose tivesse cabelo curto e tivesse feito uma colinha. Era simples, mas era bonito, e mostrava os ombros dela, como Dom tinha mandado.

- Gaah, Rox, tá uma gracinha! – Dominique gritou, batendo palmas e pulando.

- Espera aí, falta uma coisa! – Roxanne apontou bem pro meio do nariz da Rose, e resmungou um feitiço. Uma luz suave voou da ponta da varinha direto para a cara da Roe, e no próximo segundo, tchans! Maquiagem feita!

- Como diabos você fez isso? – Dom gritou, maravilhada. – A última vez que eu tentei quase arranquei um olho! – Roxy sorriu convencida.

- Segredo de família.

- Eu sou sua prima! – Dominique gritou, indignada.

- Segredo de família JOHNSON. – Rox corrigiu.

- Sua vaca egoísta! – Nick gritou.

- Olha quem tá falando! – eu revirei os olhos.

- Pode olhar agora, Rose. – eu disse, sorrindo. Ela se virou para o espelho na parede e abriu a boca, chocada. Ela virou o rosto de lado, depois pro outro, deu um girinho, e me olhou sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Lily!

- Os olhos do Scorp vão cair da cara quando te ver! – eu falei com um gritinho. Ela corou e riu.

- AH É? VOCÊ PODE ENGOLIR A SUA VARINHA DESGRAÇADA, SENHORITA PEITUDA! – Nick gritou, pronta pra matar Roxy.

- UMA NOVIDADE PRA VOCÊ, LOIRA, VOCÊ NÃO É FRANCESA! – ela gritou de volta. Dominique abriu a boca, escandalizada.

- RETIRA ISSO!

- NÃO! FALSA FRANCESA!

- CALA A BOCA!

- CALA VOCÊ!

- CALEM A BOCA AS DUAS! – eu gritei com elas, e elas pararam de berrar, meio a contragosto. Mas por mais irritante que fosse, a gritaria das duas me lembrou. – Nós temos dois minutos pra ir pra casa e contrabandear ela pra dentro da festa!

- Certo, a você-de-mentirinha está ali na cama – Roxanne explicou, apontando pro feitiço espelho da Rose dormindo. – Só pro caso da sua mãe aparecer mais cedo. Torça pra isso não acontecer. E torça pra que se isso acontecer, ela não chegue perto. Se ela tocar, a ilusão some. E você tá fudida.

- Hugh? – chamei pelo walkie-talkie.

- No carro. – ele murmurou.

- Ótimo. Fred?

- Só esperando o "pacote". – revirei os olhos.

- A Roxanne está chegando com o "pacote".

- Rose, vamos lá, você vem com a gente. – Roxanne disse, pegando o braço dela. – Quando chegarmos em casa vamos aparatar no jardim do salão de baile, pra não chamar atenção. Vamos invadir o lugar e Dominique vai estar te esperando pra consertar o que for que estragar no caminho, e depois Lily vai nos encontrar e te levar pro salão. Al vai te levar pro Scorp, James vai te levar DO Scorp quando precisarmos ir embora. Louis vai ficar de olho em qualquer alerta vermelho. O Hugo vai ficar de olho em seus pais, e a Lily vai ficar de olho em VOCÊ.

- Vou estar do seu lado o tempo todo. – prometi, vendo que ela estava nervosa. – Quer dizer, menos quando você e o Scorp começarem a se pegar, mas até lá... – eu fui cortada pelo barulho de bipe. Meu walkie-talkie. – Que é?

- Lily, te manda pra cá AGORA! A mamãe tá te chamando! O Al tá enrolando o pai, eu vou enrolar a mãe, vai pra lareira do quarto dela AGORA! – a voz do James soou em um sussurro que tinha uma nota de pânico.

- Tô indo. Tchau! – olhei pra Rose e sorri nervosamente. – Boa sorte!

Entrei na lareira, disse o endereço de casa, e saí na lareira do quarto da mamãe e do papai. Olhei à volta, vazio. Respirei fundo, em alívio. Mas não durou muito tempo. A porta do quarto se abriu com tudo, e eu me atirei no chão, me escondendo atrás da cama. Dava pra ouvir o James reclamando sobre como a mamãe não deu uma Satellite Seven de Natal pra ele. Ótimo trabalho, James. Sério, ótimo.

- James, depois você me enche, eu estou tentando achar sua irmã!

- Mas mãe! – eu pulei de pé nesse exato momento. Os dois me olharam surpresos.

- Lily! Onde é que você estava?

- Procurando um brinco. – falei, rindo sem graça. Mamãe me olhou desconfiada, e James furioso. Ela olhou pra ele, que colocou um sorriso pastel no rosto prontamente. Depois me olhou de novo.

- E você achou?

- Aham. – falei, sorrindo nervosamente. Ela olhou de mim pro James e dele pra mim, como se tentasse descobrir o que nós estávamos escondendo, mas desistiu, e saiu do quarto. Nós dois respiramos aliviados e a seguimos.

- Da próxima vez... – James começou, sussurrando ameaçadoramente no meu ouvido.

- Cala a boca! – cortei-o. Ele bufou, mas não disse mais nada.

- Todos aqui? – meu pai perguntou quando nos viu chegar com a mamãe, Al estava do seu lado, e relaxou ao me ver. Eu fiz um sinal discreto de okay pra ele.

- Todos estamos. – mamãe respondeu.

- Então vamos. Vamos acabar logo com isso. – papai disse de mau humor, abrindo a porta de casa.

- Onde é que eles estão? – eu gritei nos ouvidos do Al. Ele bufou.

- Fica. Calma! Ela já vai chegar!

- Mas ela não está aqui! Ela deveria estar aqui!

- Você esperou cinco minutos, Lily! Ela provavelmente nem escalou a droga da parede ainda! – meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Eles vão _escalar a parede?_ – ele bateu na testa com a mão.

- Droga, quê que eu tinha que falar?

- Ai meu Deus! – eu gritei, entrando em pânico – E se ela caiu? E se ela bateu a cabeça e está agora sangrando até morrer? E Se ela foi pega? Ou pior! Estragou o vestido dela!

- Suas prioridades são realmente estranhas, Lily. – Al me disse com uma careta.

- Nããão! – eu chorei, sentando no chão e segurando minha cabeça – Ou ela desistiu, ou ela morreu! Ela não vem, Al, ela não vem!

- Lily, o que você tá fazendo no chão? – alguém me perguntou, mas eu não prestei muita atenção.

- Ah, Rose, você caiu da parede, bateu a cabeça e morreu! E a culpa é minha! - funguei, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Ouvi uma risada.

- Tudo bem, depois nós planejamos meu funeral, mas você me prometeu me levar num baile! – eu levantei a cabeça tão rápido que me pescoço estalou, e eu pulei de pé num instante (e eu estava de salto, foi bem impressionante).

- Rose! Você está viva! – eu exclamei, a abraçando.

- E você está amassando meu vestido. – ela disse rindo, e eu a soltei na mesma hora.

- Certo! Vamos te levar praquele salão!

Al me olhou com um olhar meio assustado meio confuso. Depois balançou a cabeça e murmurou pra si mesmo "louca da cabeça, estou dizendo."

Assim que eu tinha chegado no baile, eu tinha dado um perdido nos meus pais dizendo que tinha visto Georgie Webb e precisava dar oi. Agora, meus pais perderam a conta dos meus conhecidos quando eu entrei no segundo ano, então eles realmente não se importaram muito em descobrir quem Georgie Webb era. Então eu saí correndo deles e Al me seguiu, dando alguma desculpa e eles nos deixaram ir pensando que estávamos querendo escapar porque não queríamos andar com nossos pais (o que não era completamente mentira, quero dizer, passar uma festona dessa com seus pais... Nada descolado, se é que você me entende) porque nós somos adolescentes, e eles são pais, e você entendeu. James simplesmente se misturou à multidão. É, ele é bom assim mesmo. Some em milésimos. Como Batman.

Então Al e eu insuspeitamente corremos até o segundo andar na velocidade da luz pro banheiro, onde Fred estava esperando e resmungando sobre como garotas são chatas com seus vestidos. Quando ele me viu, me agradeceu pela loucura que eu estava fazendo, que isso ia "ficar pra história" e que um dia ainda contaríamos pros nossos netos, mas só quando nossos pais não pudessem mais nos deixar de castigo. Depois ele me deu um tapinha na cabeça como a gente faz com cachorrinhos bonzinhos, e saiu andando assobiando. Dominique saiu do banheiro reclamando que as garotas não tinham chegado, depois comentou sobre o batom de cereja que ela estava usando ser muito refrescante, e voltou para dentro do banheiro. E cinco minutos depois a Rose me achou chorando no chão. É foi isso. Prosseguindo com a história!

- Meu cabelo prendeu num galho. – Rose explicou. – Mas a Rox consertou e está tudo bem.

- Nada rasgado? – Dom perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Finalmente, não agüentava mais esperar naquele banheiro sem graça, podemos ir agora, siiim?

- Vamos, Dominique, vamos! – eu disse, empurrando todos corredor a fora.

Nós íamos entrar no salão pela porta lateral, que dava pro salão menor que ficava cheio de fumantes mais pro final da festa, mas Dom nos parou.

- Espera! E a grande entrada de Cinderela?

- Que diabos? Dominique! – Roxanne reclamou.

- Não podemos fazer uma entrada de Cinderela! A Rose não deveria estar aqui, lembra? Ninguém pode ver ela! E os pais dela estão bem ali!

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Eu não quase morri transfigurando isso pra você empurrar ela de cantinho dentro da festa pra se misturar com a multidão! Não, não, não! – ela fez birra como uma criancinha, batendo os pés no chão.

- Dominique, deixa de ser uma maluca neurótica e segue a porra do plano! – Rox gritou com ela. Eu cheguei a mencionar que somos todos muito desbocados na minha família? Não? Pois é.

- Dom, a Rose tá de castigo! Ela só vai andar por aí um pouquinho, achar o Scorp, amassá-lo até os miolos e depois ir pra casa! Se alguém prestar muita atenção nela, ela tá fudida!

- É, Dom, sem entrada de Cinderela! – nós três gritamos com ela.

- Ótimo! Suas vacas ingratas! Eu nunca mais ajudo vocês, N-U-N-C-A! NUNCA! – gritou, e saiu marchando. Rox, Al, Rose e eu só assistimos ela indo embora de sobrancelhas levantadas. Rox suspirou.

- Bem, eu acho que ela terminou a sua cota de bondade do dia.

- Ou ano. – corrigi ela.

- Ou vida. – Al me corrigiu. Nós rimos.

- Vamos lá, Rose, vamos te levar pro teu homem, gata! – Roxy disse, pegando-a pela mão e arrastando pra dentro do salão de baile.

Então... Uma coisa é chegar no baile e sair correndo entre as pessoas tentando tirá-las do caminho pra chegar até o segundo andar. Você nota que o chão é preto, as paredes são branca e tem um lustre grande no teto. E é isso. Agora, é uma coisa completamente diferente _chegar_ no salão de baile. E nós _chegamos._

O lugar era maravilhoso. O piso era um mosaico branco e preto de mármore, e as paredes eram um branco que reluzia, como se fosse madrepérola. O grande lustre não era só um lustre grande, era um lustre enorme de cristal que caía em uma cascata brilhante de pequenos cristaizinhos que cintilavam quando a luz os atingia, bem no meio do salão. Tinham janelas enormes, que iam até o teto e mostravam uma vista linda para os jardins, cheios de chafarizes e flores, que só podiam ter florescido com a ajuda de um feitiço. O teto era uma pintura abstrata em gesso. O salão estava cheio com pessoas de trajes formais e longos vestidos deslumbrantes. Todos estavam tão arrumados e bonitos e... perfeitos, que eu me senti deslocada e até mal vestida. Mas eu deveria ser a única, porque a Roxy apenas abriu um sorriso empolgado e jogou os braços na volta dos meus ombros e os da Rose.

- Classy Glam, baby! Chique! Eu gosto! – com seu vestido vermelho colante, ela se destacava na multidão de verde escuros, roxos e pretinhos nada básicos que pareciam monopolizar o salão. Vários homens viraram as cabeças para encará-la. Vários começaram a babar. Ela riu e me deu um tapinha de boa sorte nas costas, apenas para sair andando, rebolando feito louca. – Sua vez, Lils! – ela piscou pra um cara e saiu arrastando ele pela gravata pra pista de dança. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Tempo recorde. – Al disse, olhando também Rox começar um dança muito inapropriada.

- O que diabos nossos pais fizeram? Casaram entre primos? – eu pensei alto. Rose tossiu pra chamar minha atenção. – Ah, é, vamos lá! Al, vai procurar o Scorp! Dá o sinal quando achar.

- Certo. – ele murmurou, e saiu andando, procurando.

- O que nós fazemos agora, Lily? – Rose me perguntou, mordendo o lábio. Eu sorri pra ela.

- O que você faz num baile, Rose? – ela ficou me encarando esperando a resposta. Eu bati a mão na testa. – Você DANÇA, Rose!

- Ah. – ela olhou à volta, olhou pros pés, olhou pra mim. – Aqui?

- É! – ela fez uma careta.

- Mas tá todo mundo olhando! – eu revirei os olhos.

- Rose. Dá um passo pro lado.

- Lily!

- Só faz o que eu tô mandando! Um passo pro lado! – ela fez como eu mandei. – Agora faz de novo pro outro lado. – ela o fez. – Agora um pra esquerda. E um pra direita. Isso. Um pra esquerda. Um pra direita. Agora mais rápido! Esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita! Agora põe os braços na altura do quadril. Esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita! Pronto! Você tá dançando! – eu falei, e ela me olhou feio. – Que é?

- Eu pareço uma idiota.

- Você sabe o que parece idiota? Você parada aí feito uma estátua. Agora dança! – ela, totalmente desconfortável, começou a "dançar" de um lado pro outro como eu tinha ensinado. Eu tive que rir. Ela era a criatura mais tensa que existia!

- Relaxa, Rose! – eu disse rindo. – Você tá muito dura! – ela parou.

- Não dá, Lily. Eu não fui feita pra isso. Não tem nada mais que se possa fazer num baile?

- Bem, um baile é pra bailar, - eu comecei, mas ela não gostou muito da minha piadinha, então eu desisti e peguei a mão dela e comecei a arrastá-la pelo salão. – Tudo bem, você sabe o ditado, quem não dança, fofoca.

- Desde quando isso é um ditado, Lily?

- Minha mãe fala isso o tempo todo, a sua não?

Então, como eu disse pra Rose, quem não dança, fofoca. Então fofocar nós fomos. Catei a primeira pessoa que eu achei que conhecia, que acabou sendo Samantha Maddison, a apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa. Ela é do meu ano, então embora não Fôssemos exatamente amigas, eu a conhecia o bastante pra parar pra conversar, e como toda boa lufa-lufa, ela sabia um monte de fofocas e estava louquinha pra compartilhá-las. E ao ver uma rodinha de fofoca se formando, logo outras chegaram também. Felicity Harris, uma corvinal do 4º ano que é divertidíssima e Aline Belcher, uma recém-transferida da Beauxbatons que foi parar na grifinória e falava com um sotaque de Dominique. Georgie Webb surpreendentemente apareceu para me cumprimentar e acabou ficando por ali mesmo.

Eu tinha ficado sabendo tantas coisas, e rido tanto com as besteiras que a Felicity falava que quase esqueci o porquê de eu estar ali. Quase. A Rose não me deixava esquecer. Ela ficava sapateando nervosamente, e olhando pra todos os lados. E por isso, mesmo que eu estivesse morrendo de rir do fato de que o batedor da Lufa-Lufa tinha apanhado da namorada com um bastão de quadribol quando ela o pegou traindo ela com uma pirralha da corvinal, eu ainda assim, ficava com a mão no walkie-talkie, pronta pra puxá-lo ao mínimo sinal do Al. Esse mínimo sinal eventualmente veio. Quando era mais ou menos meia noite.

Eu tinha acabado de acenar para a Angie, que parecia só um pouquinho envergonhada tentando abanar de volta enquanto o James estava puxando ela para algum lugar suspeito que eu não quero nem pensar, quando me dei conta de uma coisa. Se a Angie não estava com Scorp, isso podia significar duas coisas: Ou ele estava com a Vivian, ou ele estava com Al. E a não ser que a Vivian esteja tomando poção polissuco, o Al tinha acabado de me fazer um sinal. Scorp estava aí. E a Rose estava indo ao seu encontro.

- Rose, vamos achar a Dominique e pedir desculpas pra ela? – eu disse subitamente, agarrando seu braço.

- Por que, Lily? – ela me perguntou, sem suspeitar de nada. – Ela está furiosa, não vai nos olhar na cara por uma semana pelo menos.

- Ah, vamos, temos que tentar.

- O que você fez, Lils? Roubou o esmalte rosa Barbie dela? – Georgie debochou.

- Mais pra escondi um vestido azul perolado dela. – eu disse fazendo uma careta e elas riram, sem saber do que eu estava falando. – Vou lá antes que ela chame meus pais. Tchau, tchau! – falei, mandando beijinhos, e elas seguiram conversando e rindo entre si enquanto eu arrastava Rose para o outro lado do salão.

- Okay, desembucha, o que tá acontecendo? – Rose me perguntou, assim que nós saímos de perto delas.

- Nada, nada, eu só não agüentava mais a Samantha encarando meu vestido. – falei como desculpa, que ela pareceu engolir. Afinal de contas, a Samantha estava _realmente_ encarando meu vestido demais. O que será que ela tinha?

- Tá, então o que nós vamos fazer agora? – Rose perguntou, parando na minha frente – Como era o ditado mesmo? Quem não dança, fofoca? Algo mais? – foi nesse momento que eu enxerguei Scorp.

Ele estava de costas para mim, mas mesmo assim eu podia adivinhar o quão bonito ele deveria estar. Ele estava usando um traje formal cinza escuro, que devia cair perfeitamente com aqueles olhos prateados dele, e o cabelo puxado pra trás de um jeito tão menininho do papai, que eu quase comecei a rir. Olhei para Rose. Ela estava magnífica, não tinha nenhuma chance de ele não notar isso. Até aquele momento eu estava imaginando um momento super filme, uma música romântica começa a tocar, ele se vira, ela se vira, os dois se olham, caminham um até o outro e começam a dançar. Mas agora que eu estava ali, com a Rose na minha frente, e o Scorp a uns dez metros, eu me dei conta de uma coisa. Os dois estavam brigados, e embora Rose quisesse pedir desculpa, e muito provavelmente o Scorp também, eu conheço minha prima, e conheço o Scorp. Ela ia perder a coragem, e ele ia ficar bravo de novo. Então, eu não podia contar com o efeito conto de fada, ia ter que ser no susto mesmo.

- Não. – falei subitamente, respondendo à Rose. – Quem não dança, fofoca. Quem não fofoca, dança. Não estamos fofocando, então dançamos! – eu disse, e comecei a dançar.

Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse louca, e eu provavelmente estava, mas eu sabia que precisava empurrá-la até o Scorp, então fui dançando e mandando ela fazer o mesmo, forçando-a a andar pra trás, culpando a multidão dançante por me empurrar. Al pareceu notar o que eu estava fazendo, porque começou a, aparentemente, brigar com o Scorp, dando empurrões nele, fazendo-o tropeçar pra trás na nossa direção.

- Lily, para de me empurrar!

- Não sou eu, estão me empurrando!

- Al, que diabos?

- Cala a boca, Scorp! Só cala a boca!

- Ouviu alguma coisa?

- Só a música.

- Lily!

- Al!

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e depois esbarraram um nas costas do outro. Eles se viraram para pedir desculpas, e quando viram quem era que tinha batido neles, pararam completamente estáticos.

- Rose. – ele suspirou o nome dela. Ela respirou fundo, mas não disse nada. Não acho que realmente pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Rose olhou, chocada para Scorp, olhando-o de cima abaixo, sem saber o que dizer. E Scorp... Foi exatamente como naquele dia na Madame Malkin's no verão, em que eles ficaram se encarando totalmente bobos e eu tava ali de vela. Ele não parecia bravo. Nem um pouco. Na verdade, ele parecia tão estarrecido com como a Rose estava bonita que tinha esquecido que ela tinha xingado ele de muitas coisas e namorado um outro cara quando era óbvio que ele gostava dela desde os onze anos de idade.

Eu sorri, levando as mãos ao rosto, mal prestando atenção à minha volta. Era como um conto de fadas, rolando bem na minha frente. E como num conto de fadas, a meia-noite chegou, e trouxe uma surpresinha.

- LILY! – a voz de Hugo soou no meu walkie-talkie.

- Que foi? – respondi, aérea, ainda olhando para Rose e Scorp.

- Alerta vermelho, alerta vermelho, pais no perímetro! Cabelo vermelho Weasley! Ela foi reconhecida!

- O QUÊ? – eu gritei no walkie-talkie.

- Papai acha que a viu! Está andando na sua direção nesse momento!

Comecei a entrar em pânico. Maldito vermelho Weasley! Ele é uma benção e uma maldição! Você pode ser reconhecida à quilômetros de distância, e em algumas horas, COMO AGORA, isso NÃO É NADA BOM! Ah, não! Ah não, ah não, ah não! Eu sapateei feito louca, dei três girinhos na volta de mim mesma, e depois tentei pensar no que fazer.

- OKAY! Isso é o que vamos fazer... Nós vamos... Vamos... LOUIS? – gritei, desesperada.

- Tô trabalhando nisso. – ele falou calmamente.

- RÁPIDO! – procurei pelos meus tios, e logo os achei. Tio Ron estava realmente vindo na direção Rose. – HUGO! – gritei no walkie-talkie – Distrair!

- Compreendido! – ele disse como se estivesse prestando continência.

Na mesma hora, Hugo pulou do meio das pessoas bem na frente dele, e começou a falar pelos cotovelos, confundindo tio Ron. Eu me virei para a Rose, pensando no que eu podia fazer sem estragar o momento deles. Não tinha como. Então, eu fiz o que eu sabia fazer de melhor. Fingi que tinha escorregado e empurrei Rose, fazendo ela tropeçar direto nos braços do Scorp, que a segurou na hora, mas felizmente pra mim, Al tinha sacado o que eu queria fazer, e deu uma semi-rasteira no Scorpius, fazendo os dois voarem pro chão, bem na hora em que o tio Ron conseguia se desvencilhar de Hugo. Eu saí correndo pra um lado e o Al pro outro. Tio Ron olhou à volta, procurando, mas com todas as pessoas no salão, só dava para enxergar suas cabeças bonitas dançando de uma lado pro outro. Ele não ia enxergar a Rose estatelada no chão em cima do Scorp. Ele pareceu muito desconfiado, e quando me viu, estreitou os olhos. Eu acenei para ele com a maior cara de pau. Achei que ele vir até mim e exigir que eu respondesse onde estava a filha dele e o que ela estava fazendo com um garoto loiro, mas nessa hora algo totalmente estranho e mágico aconteceu.

A música mudou. Pra minha surpresa. A orquestra tinha parado. E não porque queria. Eles estavam tentando tocar, mas nenhum som saía. Começou a tocar outra coisa. O que estava tocando era música de festa. E eu quero dizer realmente música de festa, festa trouxa, com batida e uma mulherzinha cantando. Eu olhei à volta, todos estavam confusos. A música estava vindo de nenhum lugar. Mas depois de muito procurar eu finalmente achei o porquê. Roxanne estava parada no único camarote do salão, com umas caixas de som gigantes. Eu a encarei de boca aberta. Ela deveria estar me procurando, porque quando eu olhei pra ela, me olhou de volta, e acenou, cutucando alguém que estava mexendo no equipamento de som. De repente, Vicky e Teddy pularam de trás das caixas, e acenaram para mim, rindo. Eu acenei de volta como uma idiota, mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Os adultos mais velhos começaram a ir para o salão ao lado, incomodados pela música, meu tio Ron incluído, sendo levado ainda muito desconfiado por uma tia Hermione de mãos tapando os ouvidos.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Todos os meus primos tinham vindo ao resgate. Foi muito melhor do que nos filmes. Porque estava acontecendo de verdade. E tinha sido eu que tinha começado. Nós tínhamos contornado o primeiro obstáculo, e isso me deu a impressão de que afinal de contas, as coisas iam dar certo, nós íamos conseguir. Olhei para Rose e Scorp, que tinham recém conseguido se levantar, e estavam meio abraçados, tentando sobreviver aos empurrões do povão, que, embora um pouco menor, estava mais pulante e dançante por causa da música de festa. Por mais incrível que pareça, eles ainda estavam se olhando totalmente bobos. Estavam rindo, é claro, mas de um jeito completamente encantado. E então ele pegou a mão dela, e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, e ela sorriu corada e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela, e os dois começaram a abrir caminho entre a massa para ser o contrário de Cinderela e o Príncipe Sem Nome dela, e ficar em um canto mais reservado, em vez de dançar sob os holofotes.

Eu queria rir de pura felicidade. Ia acontecer! TINHA que acontecer! Rose ia finalmente ficar com o Scorp! Eles iam ficar juntos! Eu rodopiei na volta de mim mesma, em estado de graça. Meu plano funcionou! Funcionou, funcionou, funcionou! É o primeiro plano que não explode na minha cara, ou dá errado, e isso é tão perfeito que eu mal posso acreditar que seja verdade! Tudo estava perfeito. As coisas estavam dando certo.

Então, é claro que alguma coisa tinha que dar errado.

A música diminuiu de ritmo, e até de volume. E eu sabia que a Vicky e o Teddy estavam planejando aquilo pra Rose. Aquela música agitada de antes foi ficando devagar, e devagar, até que engatou em uma música romântica, e até meio triste. A letra era meio nada a ver, mas a melodia era boa. Muito boa. Simples e complicada ao mesmo tempo. Suave, mas intensa no que transmitia, que passava uma nostalgia tremenda, e me deixou sentindo saudade de... De alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que eu nunca... Nunca realmente tive. Senti um aperto no peito, e me senti sufocada entre todas aquelas pessoas felizes. Olhei à minha volta meio desnorteada, procurando uma porta, ou uma janela que eu pudesse pular. Eu só sabia que eu precisava cair fora.

Vi uma porta. Era uma pequena porta de vidro, que não combinava exatamente com a grandiosidade do salão, mas estava lá e dava pro jardim iluminado. Eu quase pude ver o sorriso que subiu pelo meu rosto ao ver uma saída. Estava tudo bem. Eu ia cair fora. Eu só precisava andar mais um pouco.

E aí eu ouvi.

- Hey, Lily!

Não, não pode ser.

Senti o sorriso escorregar pelo meu rosto, até tombar no chão, junto com o meu estômago.

- Lily! Não tá ouvindo?

Fechei os olhos e levei a mão ao peito. Meu coração estava batendo acelerado, minha respiração ficando curta e rápida.

Não, por favor, não.

Não agora. Não _ele._

- Lily, sou eu!

Eu saí correndo.

É isso aí. Eu empurrei as pessoas dançando, eu tropecei nos meus saltos altos absurdos e fui correndo para um jardim, no inverno, sem casaco, usando apenas o meu vestido curto tomara-que-caia que não era nem um pouco quentinho ou confortável.

"Bem," você pode dizer "Essa foi uma coisa muito estúpida de se fazer."

E eu concordo.

Até porque... Não adiantou nada. Ele veio atrás de mim.

- Lily, espera! – ele falou, rindo.

Rindo? Ele estava rindo? Sério mesmo?

- Você pode me dizer qual é o jogo que você está jogando pra eu poder jogar também? – ele falou, ainda com ar divertido.

E isso fez algo dentro de mim estalar e se rachar de ponta à ponta.

- E que tal o seu jogo, Nate? – eu falei com fúria, me virando para encará-lo. Eu estava tão furiosa que mal reparei o quão bonito ele estava em seu traje formal preto.

- Que jogo, Lily? – ele perguntou, seu sorriso sumindo ao ver que minha raiva era de verdade. Seu rosto tomou uma expressão de confusão.

- Eu que te pergunto, Nate! – gritei, jogando os braços para o alto em frustração. Ventava, e muito, e estava um frio do cacete, mas eu nem notei.

- Lily, você não está fazendo sentido.

- Cala a boca, Nate! – falei, me virando para o jardim, segurando as lágrimas.

Eu queria gritar. Eu queria gritar e chorar e bater o pé no chão. Eu queria bater nele até que ele descobrisse porque eu estava daquele jeito, e me abraçasse e me dissesse que era tudo mentira, que eu tinha entendido errado, que era outra Lily que o James estava falando, que o James era um idiota, que ele era mesmo meu amigo e que...

Que ele gostava de mim de verdade.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Não sei se mais por raiva ou pelo sentimento devastador que estava tomando conta de mim. Olhei pra ele. Só olhei pra ele. Estava tão bonito. Ele _é _tão bonito. Ele não tinha nenhuma expressão no seu rosto, mas seus ombros estavam caídos, e os braços largados do lado do corpo. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas do frio, e o cabelo bagunçado por causa do vento, e ele estava tão igual àquele dia no corujal que meus lábios começaram a tremer, e eu tive que mordê-los para não começar a soluçar. Seus olhos se tornaram tristes, e ele me olhou com uma expressão tão... Desolada, que por um segundo...

Por um segundo eu pensei que ele poderia estar sentindo exatamente a mesma coisa que eu.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – ele sussurrou.

- Você mentiu. – eu falei secamente, embora minha voz tremesse. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas o cortei. – Você mentiu pra mim.

- Quando? – ele perguntou. Quando eu não falei nada, ele se aproximo de mim – Quando, Lily? – ele botou a mão na minha bochecha. Estava congelando. Mas eu estava tão congelada também que eu não sei como eu notei. Eu levantei minha mão e empurrei a dele pra longe. Seu braço caiu ao lado do corpo.

- O tempo todo. – respondi. Ele levantou os olhos da mão que eu tinha usado para afastá-lo e olhou para mm. As lágrimas continuavam queimando meus olhos, mas eu as segurei. Eu não ia chorar na frente dele. Eu não _podia_ chorar na frente dele. – O tempo todo, Nate! – gritei – Esse tempo todo você mentiu pra mim! Você mentiu sobre tudo! Eu sei, eu descobri. Não precisa mais mentir, Nate. – eu disse fracamente. Engoli um soluço. – Não precisa mais... _fingir._

- O que diabos você está...?

Ele parou. Arregalou os olhos. Abriu a boca, chocado. Por um segundo, seus olhos se encheram de medo, mas depois, eles voltaram à mesma expressão vazia de antes. Ele fechou a boca. Endireitou os ombros. Ficou sério.

É verdade.

- Você sabe? – ele falou roucamente.

Ai, meu Deus, é verdade.

- Sei.

E esse tempo todo...

- O James te contou? – ele perguntou, em uma voz esgoelada. Fungou uma vez por causa do frio, e cruzou os braços, desviando os olhos para a paisagem.

Deus, como eu fui burra.

Eu não disse nada. Apenas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando para o chão. Ele suspirou.

- Suponho que você não queria ouvir explicações. - eu ri amargamente, sem um pingo de humor.

- Você supõe?

Ficamos em silêncio. Ele estendeu o braço e pegou minha mão.

- Posso te pedir desculpas?

Puxei o braço.

- Não.

Saí andando de volta para dentro do salão, deixando pra trás as flores mágicas, os chafarizes iluminados, as estátuas de gelo majestosas e Nate. Eu não podia acreditar que isso estivesse acontecendo, mas... Para melhor ou para pior, Nate e eu... Bem, não existe mais Nate e eu. Se é que um dia teve. É o final de uma coisa que nunca realmente começou.

Mas se nunca realmente começou, por que será que dói tanto?

A última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar enquanto eu me escondia num escritório do segundo andar era Will Adams. O que, é claro, considerando a minha sorte podre, tinha que acontecer. Poderia ter sido o Al, ou um dos meus primos, ou até um dos milhares dos meus conhecidos que estavam no andar debaixo dançando ao som do ótimo gosto de Vicky e Teddy. Podia ter sido até um desconhecido, que ia ver minha cara redonda e inchada de chorona perdedora e sair correndo porta a fora pra contar pro mundo que Lily Potter estava se debulhando por um menino no andar de cima, e aí todos os paparazzi iam me seguir, tirar uma foto minha, ia ir pra capa das revistas, meu pai ia processá-los, ia ganhar, eu ia ficar mal falada na mídia como menininha do papai mimadinha, meus colegas nunca iam me deixar em paz, nenhum outro garoto ia querer sair comigo por causa do meu pai, e eu provavelmente nunca mais ia mostrar a minha cara redonda e inchada de chorona perdedora em público de novo, e ia viver da herança do meu pai comprando coisas pelo correio coruja na companhia de vários gatos tão cruéis quanto o Christopher Edward com nomes estranhos como Aquiles Jasão ou Henrique Miguel e morrer sozinha, abandonada e retorcida.

Então pensando bem, acho que Will Adams ter me encontrado pode não ser a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Mas mesmo assim, ter o 2º Príncipe da Corvinal que acontece de ser muito, muito fofo te pegar com a maquiagem toda borrada, chorando as pitangas em cima de uma escrivaninha no segundo andar de um salão de baile onde a maior festa do ano está rolando é foda. Mas pensando bem, ele também estava no segundo andar do já mencionado salão de festas, então algo de errado ele também tem. Ele só não está, sabe, chorando feito um desgraçado e parecendo um monstro.

- Sai daqui! – eu gritei assim que ouvi o barulho da porta batendo, mas quando levantei os olhos e vi quem era que tinha entrado, além de inchada e redonda, minha cara ficou vermelha. Ele piscou e fez uma careta de quem não acreditava no que estava vendo.

- Lily? Lily Potter? – falou, incrédulo. Eu funguei, e limpei meus olhos no meu braço, deixando um rastro preto de rímel e lápis de olho. Lindo, Lily, sério, super sexy.

- Não. A vó dela. – resmunguei, soluçando. Ele sorriu, sem graça.

- A vó da Lily Potter também era Lily Potter. – eu revirei os olhos e soltei um muxoxo. – Você tá... Tá legal? – eu funguei e abri os braços, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Ótima! Eu estou chorando de felicidade! – imediatamente me senti culpada por gritar com ele. Ele fez aquela coisa com os olhos de novo que fazem a gente querer ver ele sorrir.

- Desculpa, eu posso ir embora se você quiser. – ele ofereceu, abrindo a porta. Eu suspirei.

- Não, não precisa. Olha... Desculpa. Esse não é um bom momento, você pode adivinhar. – ele fechou a porta de novo, e andou na minha direção. Para a minha surpresa, ele pulou na escrivaninha do meu lado e sorriu pra mim.

- Me conta.

- Ah, você não vai querer ouvir essa história. É muito trágica.

- Eu leio Shakespeare nas horas vagas. – ele disse, como se isso o preparasse pra tudo. Eu ri de leve, e no meio da risada, solucei. Ele sorriu.

- Nossa, isso é embaraçoso. – murmurei.

- O que? – ele perguntou – O fato de que você acabou de soluçar ou o fato de que você me pegou fugindo de uma garota louca que quer dançar comigo? – olhei pra ele surpresa.

- É por isso que você está aqui? Uma garota louca quer dançar com você?

- É.

Eu olhei pra ele com um sorriso engraçado. Porque era uma situação engraçada. A menos de dois minutos eu estava chorando como uma condenada. E agora aqui estava Will Adams do meu lado, me contando que estava fugindo de uma garota que queria dançar com ele, e mesmo assim, ele não se importara de sentar comigo, mesmo que eu tivesse certeza que eu parecia muito louca.

- Eu tive uma idéia. VOCÊ me conta sobre a sua história. E eu prometo tentar rir. – ele inclinou a cabeça, em sinal de confusão, mas sorriu e começou a contar mesmo assim.

Will mal tinha terminado a parte de como a tal garota louca tinha invadido o baile se fazendo passar por uma prima dela e confundindo os seguranças, e tinha se atirado em cima dele, derrubando-o no chão. Eu mantive minha promessa, e consegui rir do que ele estava falando, mas não estava prestando muita atenção. Matar tempo com Will era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. O Will era um cara legal. Ele não era o tipo que escondia o que sentia. Na verdade, ele deixava você saber o que ele estava pensando e sentindo. E era exatamente por isso que era difícil estar com ele. Exatamente porque ele não escondia nada. Eu podia perceber que ele gostava de mim, eu não sabia bem o quanto, mas sabia que, sim, ele tinha uma quedinha por mim desde aquele dia que a gente se esbarrou, e eu tinha acabado de sair daquele desastre com o Nate. Eu não queria nada, com ninguém. Pelo menos não agora. Mas eu fiz questão de anotar que ele era divertido, e muito querido. Eu nunca tinha ouvido ninguém falar mal dele. Ele era bonitinho, e fofo, e normal. Não se esperava que ele fizesse coisas mirabolantes. Ele nunca seria uma paixão arrebatadora, mas ele poderia ser o tipo de garoto da casa ao lado que era seguro o bastante.

- Lily. – Will me chamou, de repente. Eu virei a cabeça pra ele, suavemente.

- Uhm? – notei que ele parecia nervoso. Não me olhava nos olhos. Mexia nervosamente nas mãos.

- Eu sei que essa não deve ser uma boa hora... Mas quando for, você poderia me deixar saber, pra eu poder, sabe... Te perguntar...

Foi nessa hora que me chamaram no walkie-talkie. E foi como um chamado pra realidade. Eu lembrei por que eu estava ali, e mais especificamente por _quem_ eu estava ali. Eu tinha que voltar pro baile. Querendo ou não. Mesmo correndo o risco de esbarrar no Nate. Mesmo deixando o pobre Will no vácuo. Eu detestava deixá-lo assim tão rudemente, mas eu precisava ir. Pulei da escrivaninha.

- Desculpe, Will, foi ótimo conversar com você. Você foi um amor e eu não vou esquecer isso. Mas eu preciso ir. – ele viu meu walkie-talkie.

- Sua mãe tá te chamando pra ir embora?

- Algo assim. – disse com uma careta. – Te vejo na escola? – ele sorriu, decepcionado, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Te vejo na escola.

- Até. Tchau.

Não vou dizer que eu não tinha entendido do que ele estava falando antes, porque não é verdade. Eu entendi, e muito bem, que Will Adams estava tentando me chamar pra sair. Então eu não sabia muito bem se eu estava brava ou não quando falei com Hugo no walkie-talkie. Por um lado, eu não queria sair com ninguém, e dar um fora em Will depois de um dia desses seria simplesmente a cereja derradeira no bolo da depressão. Mas por outro lado, com uma auto-estima tão no chinelo quanto a minha, não faria bem eu sair com um cara que gosta de mim de verdade?

- Que foi, Hugh? – perguntei com um suspiro.

- Eles tão se agarrando! – ele falou com um tom infantil e totalmente enojado. Foi tão inesperado, que eu não pude evitar. Eu explodi numa gargalhada.

- Claro que eles tão se agarrando! O que você achou que eles fossem fazer?

- Mas é a minha irmã!

- Ué, não era você que me dizia outro dia que não se importava, que ia ter material pra chantagem?

- É, mas... Eles tão se agarrando! – ele repetiu, no mesmo tom – Na minha frente!

- Ah, Hugo, cresce! Você só me chamou pra isso.

- Ah, é. Pois é. Papai e mamãe estão indo embora. – ele disse em um tom animado e tranqüilo. – Se não chegarmos em casa em cinco minutos, estamos totalmente fudidos.

- O QUÊ? E VOCÊ SÓ ME DIZ ISSO AGORA? – eu gritei.

- Desculpe, tá, eu me distrai com... Coisas. – eu quase pude imaginá-lo corando do outro lado da linha.

- Hugo Weasley! Você tava se pegando com uma garota?

- Não. – ele disse rápido demais.

- HUGO!

- Você disse pra eu mentir pra você.

GRRRRRRRRRRR!

- James! – gritei no walkie-talkie.

- Que-quando-onde, oi?

- Para de se agarrar com a Angie e leva a Rose pro jardim!

- Aaaaah... Aaaah... Tá. – ouvi uns barulhos estranhos do outro lado da linha que eu não quero nem pensar. Tive um calafrio.

- Eca. Roxy, Fred, ALERTA VERMELHO! T1 E T2 VOLTANDO PRA BASE! REPITO! T1 E T2 VOLTANDO PRA BASE! ALERTA VERMELHO! INICAR REMOÇÃO! DOMINIQUE! VOLTAR PRA BASE! LOUIS! SUPERVISA O PERÍMETRO! HUGO!

- Sim? – ele disse numa vozinha fininha de quem tava com medo.

- Se esconde, se eles não te acharem vão ter que te procurar. Mas mantenha-os longe da Rose!

- Sim senhora!

Eu saí correndo escada abaixo, o mais rápido que eu podia até o salão de baile. Confesso que tive que tirar os sapatos, senão eu ia ter tropeçado e rolado escada abaixo. Cheguei bem a tempo de ver James puxando Rose pelo braço, enquanto ela abanava totalmente desnorteada para um Scorp com cara de pastel, e uma Angie que tentava ajudar, tirando ele de perto. Ela me olhou com uma cara de quem não tava entendendo nada, e eu dei de ombros em um "te explico um dia."

- Que horas são? – Rose perguntou, sem fôlego.

- Dez pra uma. – James respondeu, levemente desesperado. - Hugo? – ele chamou no walkie dele.

- Acelera essa porra, eles tão quase me achando! Eu não posso me esconder pra sempre- Woah, Oi! – nós dois nos olhamos.

- O que foi isso?

- Acabei de achar um jeito de fazer eles me chamarem muito embaraçoso.

- Que? – nós três olhamos para a esquerda, onde perto da parede, uns vinte metros adiante, Hugo tinha começado a se agarrar com uma garota que parecia estar esperando isso a vida toda julgando pelo jeito como ela estava apertando ele.

- Aew, Hugo! Valeu, garoto! Tô orgulhoso! – James gritou, sorrindo e fazendo sinal de positivo. Eu revirei os olhos e bati nele.

- Se ele virar um mini-você, tu tá MORTO, garoto! – eu ameacei.

- Gen-tee! – Rose chamou.

- Desculpe, vamos!

- Como nós vamos ir embora? – ela perguntou enquanto corríamos entre as pessoas para chegar no jardim que ela tinha chegado.

- O Hugo vai distrair seus pais enquanto te levamos pra Roxy, Roxy vai te levar pra fora e Fred vai te aparatar para o seu quintal. Você tem que correr pra dentro de casa pro seu quarto. Dominique vai estar esperando para colocar todos os alarmes e barreiras de volta, tirar algumas e depois Rox vai chegar pra limpar sua cara. Você deita na cama e finge estar dormindo! – eu gritei pra ela realmente rápido. – Entendeu?

- A última parte. – ela respondeu confusa. Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Serve.

Corremos até a sala por onde tínhamos entrado, e lá estava Roxanne nos esperando. Praticamente jogamos Rose pra ela, que prestou continência e saiu arrastando a pobre porta a fora pra chegar no jardim. Corri pra janela. Consegui ver Roxy "entregando" Rose pro Fred, que imediatamente desapareceu com ela. Pronto. Tínhamos feito nossa parte. Agora era com a Dom, e eu realmente espero que ela tenha reconsiderado e resolvido ajudar, porque se a Roxy tivesse que fazer tudo sozinha, eu não sei se daria tempo. Virei pro James.

- Você acha que vai dar certo? – ele deu de ombros.

- Sei lá. Mas se ela já tá de castigo por se pegar com um garoto no beco diagonal, ficar de castigo por se pegar com outro garoto num baile do Ministério não seria muito diferente, né? – eu revirei os olhos e bati nele.

- Lily! James! – Al chamou no walkie. Eu respondi.

- Fred aparatou ela pra casa. Estamos no segundo andar.

- Então desçam que a mamãe tá procurando vocês. Tá na hora de ir embora.

- Louis? E o Hugo?

- Perdemos ele, Lily, tia Hermione arrancou ele da garota na cara dura. Eu dou um minuto até eles chegarem em casa. Dois no máximo. – pela primeira vez na vida Louis parecia preocupado.

- Não tem problema, ela já deve estar dentro de casa. Roxanne e Dominique já devem ter posto tudo no lugar. Com sorte Rose está se enfiando debaixo das cobertas nesse exato momento.

- Você tem certeza?

- Eu espero.

- LILY!

Eu e James congelamos no lugar. Desliguei o walkie-talkie, e discretamente passei-o para ele. James colocou os dois no bolso. Nos viramos devagar. Meus pais estavam parados na ponta do corredor, com caras desconfiadas e arrastando um Al pela gola da camisa.

- Tem algum motivo para o seu irmão não querer dizer onde vocês estavam? – mamãe perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada. Eu olhei pro James, ele me olhou. Ele piscou o olho. Eu estava confusa, mas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Tudo bem, mãe, eu conto. – James disse com ar de derrota. – Eu tava com a Angie, e a Lily nos pegou, e tirou com a minha cara e a gente tava gritando um com o outro. Feliz?

- Não. Não estou feliz, mas... Posso acreditar nisso. – ela disse suspirando. – Vamos para casa, não agüento mais esses malditos sapatos.

- Ou esses malditos paparazzi. – papai reclamou, esfregando os olhos como se ainda estivesse cego pelos flashes. Eles se viraram e saíram. Nós três fomos para trás, andando bem devagar e cochichando.

- Você acha que deu certo?

- Acho que sim.

- Só tem um jeito de saber, certo?

- Esperar.

- É. Esperar pra ver.

Foi só depois da uma e meia que eu tive a resposta para a minha pergunta. Tia Hermione tinha ido checar a Rose... E ela estava "dormindo" tranquilamente na sua cama, como se nunca tivesse saído de lá. Tia Hermione ficou se sentindo tão culpada por ter deixado ela em casa que suspendeu seu castigo. Rose teve seu amasso com Scorp. Rox e Fred voltaram para a festa, e ficariam por lá até umas sete da manhã. Dom nos desculpou pela entrada de Cinderela arruinada, contanto que ficássemos de manequim pra ela costurar a próxima vez que precisasse. Louis disse que nunca tinha se divertido tanto. Hugo realmente pegou garotas. James realmente ficou com a Angie. Al teria finalmente um alívio para a dor de cabeça que eram as brigas dos seus dois melhores amigos. E Vicky e Teddy pediram um karaokê de natal pro meu pai.

Tudo deu certo. Funcionou perfeitamente. Como eu tinha planejado. Um final feliz.

Um final feliz...

Por que será que eu não me sentia feliz?

ALELUIA IRMÃOS! EU DISSE QUE IA ACABAR ESSA PORCARIA NESSA PARTE, E EU CUMPRO O QUE EU PROMETO! Eventualmente. Espero que tenham gostado, e desculpe a gigantice do capt.

Reviews!


	12. Feliz Aniversário – Faça Um Pedido

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ÚLTIMO DIA DE FÉRIAS! MINHAS FÉRIAS FORAM BOAS DEMAIS! EU NÃO QUERO VOLTAR PRAS AULAS! Não quero, não quero, não quero, não quero, mas oh, o que fazer, não?

Gente, eu to no terceiro ano. Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas? Daqui a um mês eu vou estar fazendo 17 anos! E a fic vai estar fazendo... 3? Nossa mãe! Três anos demorando para postar os capítulos, três anos de fic interrompida por autora de castigo, três anos de capítulos gigantes, três anos de reviews dos meus queridos leitores! Obrigada gente, por não desistirem de mim! Mesmo que eu geralmente fique meses sem postar e depois apareça com a maior cara de pau com um capítulo meia boca.

Chega, chega, vamos ao que interessa! Capítulo 12, meio melodramático demais pro meu gosto, mas bem, fazer o que? A última cena do capítulo com a Lily e o Hugo, que vocês vão ler depois, eu escrevi quando eu tinha doze ou treze anos com a minha irmã para a primeira fic que eu escrevi na minha vida inteira! A fic era ruim que dói, mas a cena era boa. Então eu apresento a vocês... Primeiros momentos de Leca B. e sua irmã! Aushaushuahsuahsausha (editados, não se preocupem).

Agora, eu vou contar um segredo pra vocês. A Mylle Evans me comentou sobre o Chris Chambers nos reviews, e eu me dei conta que eu tinha ESQUECIDO QUE CHIRS CHAMBERS EXISTIA! (-LE GASP-) PASMEM! A verdade é que eu comecei a fic quando eu tinha uns quinze anos e naquela época eu não... Sei lá, escrevia tão bem (eu acho) quanto agora, e eu botei um milhão de personagens na fic e à medida que eu fui escrevendo, eu fui me esquecendo deles, porque na verdade, eles não fazem falta! E o enredo da fic sofreu mudanças tão drásticas, que na verdade muita coisa mudou e personagens que eram importantes antes perderam a função. Aí eu tive que dar um jeito e usá-lo de outra forma. Então, atendendo pedidos, eu fiz um remendo nesse capítulo quanto a isso, mas eu vou deixar claro nesse N/A que eu vou dar mais importância aos personagens principais, e vou deixar os secundários muito de plano de fundo, porque na verdade é isso que eles são.

De qualquer forma, capítulo está aí, divirtam-se!

"Aniversários são bons pra você. Estatísticas mostram que pessoas que tem o maior número de aniversários são as que vivem mais."

**Larry Lorenzoni**

Capítulo 12

Feliz Aniversário – Faça Um Pedido

Na manhã do dia 2 de Janeiro eu acordei às cinco da manhã com meus pais me encarando.

Imagine só, abrir os olhos e dar de cara com dois sorrisos macabros de tão felizes a um palmo do seu nariz, sendo iluminados apenas por uma luz amarela de baixo do queixo. É, foi uma imagem e tanto. Eu dei um berro e voei pra parede, agarrada no meu travesseiro.

- Calma, calma amor! Somos nós! Mamãe e papai! – minha mãe tentou me tranqüilizar.

- Eu falei que isso era macabro. – a voz do meu irmão Al soou de trás deles.

- Shhh! – papai calou-o e depois se virou pra trás – James! James, acorda!

- Uhm... Angie... – ele resmungou, totalmente desmaiado no chão.

- James! – mamãe gritou.

- Pro campo, time! – ele falou, sentando e levantando o braço pro alto, depois desabou no chão e voltou a roncar.

- Ah, bem...

- Posso ir dormir de novo? Já que a Lily está traumatizada demais pra ouvir o parabéns.

- Parabéns? – perguntei confusa.

Todos me olharam de repente, como se recém tivessem notado que eu estava lá e depois começaram a bater palmas e a cantar "parabéns pra você". Eu olhei para o que a minha mãe segurava e vi que a luz vinha de velas cor de rosa espetadas em um bolo de aniversário semi-destruído de glacê azul e amarelo. Como tudo que a minha família produzia sem ajuda, era um bolo realmente estranho, sabe, não era exatamente redondo e parecia ter sido remendado várias vezes, em alguns lugares o glacê tinha se juntado e ficado verde, dando um aspecto de mofo nele. E tinha escritos! Eu mencionei que tinha algo escrito? Pois é, em vermelho, em letras desproporcionais, estava desenhado: "Felis 'niver, Lilu."

- Lilu? – eu falei, fazendo uma careta incrédula.

- Eu disse que ela ia notar, Ginny. – papai brigou com a mamãe.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Deixasse aquela perna do y cortando o... Quem foi que escreveu feliz com 's'? – ela gritou, olhando pro bolo sem acreditar.

- Foi o James! – Al dedurou, apontando para o meu irmão mais velho, que estava estirado no chão roncando. E depois fez uma careta - Aquilo ali é mofo?

- Não, é só glac... Peraí. Não, não, é só glacê, sim.

- E eu acreditava que meus filhos eram alfabetizados... – mamãe resmungou, batendo a mão na testa.

- Nós somos alfabetizados! – Al defendeu. Depois deu uma olhadinha no James e com uma careta, consertou – Eu sou alfabetizado!

- Al, não deboche do seu irmão. – papai mandou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, ele não é analfabeto. Ele sabe escrever o próprio nome direitinho!

- Peraí, peraí... – eu falei, chamando a atenção de todos. Bem, James não, ele ainda estava babando no meu tapete. – Quê que tá rolando? Não é meu aniversário.

- Sabemos disso, querida. – mamãe disse, dando um tapinha em minha mão – Mas você já estará na escola quando for seu aniversário, então resolvemos comemorá-lo antes! – ela disse abrindo um sorriso "olha-como-eu-sou-inteligente".

- Dá azar comemorar o aniversário antes da data. – Al informou.

- Sabe o que dá azar? Ser supersticioso! – mamãe rosnou. Depois se virou para mim toda sorridente de novo. – Assopre a velinha, princesa!

Nesse momento, descobri que minha mãe é bipolar.

Eu fiquei dividida entre agradecer pela consideração e xingar por terem me acordado às cinco da manhã pra me dar um cagaço daqueles e me obrigar a comer um bolo gosmento com jeito de mofado. Então eu fiz a coisa mais racional. Eu segui o exemplo do meu irmão James. Enfiei a cara no travesseiro e voltei a dormir. Ou pelo menos tentei.

- Lily? – papai chamou.

- Querida? – mamãe me cutucou.

- Eu falei que era uma má idéia. – Al disse, dando meia volta e saindo do quarto.

- Será que ela ficou chateada por causa do 'felis' do James?

- Não, tenho certeza que foi por causa do 'Lilu'.

- Harry!

- Ginny!

- James! – James gritou de repente, como se tivesse respondendo a chamada.

Todos olhamos pra ele. Ele olhou em volta, viu que não era nada, grunhiu e saiu se arrastando do quarto. Mamãe e papai saíram correndo atrás dele exigindo que ele me desse parabéns. Felizmente, eles levaram o bolo junto. E depois de toda essa comoção, eu fiz o que qualquer garota normal teria feito.

Afundei a cara no travesseiro e voltei a dormir, é claro. Só fui acordar horas depois, com os berros da minha mãe que ressoavam pela casa inteira. Algo muito parecido com isso:

- LILY! JAMES! AL! LEVANTEM LOGO! ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! AI QUE PORCARIA, EU VOU QUEBRAR AQUELE DESPERTADOR FILHO DA... JAMES, ACORDA! AL ANDA LOGO! LILY! VOCÊS TEM CINCO MINUTOS PRA SE ARRUMAR PRA ESCOLA!

Eu me sentei na cama de supetão.

Escola?

Ah, não...

A verdade é que eu não queria voltar pra escola. Bem, não que eu não quisesse, é mais que eu estava com um pouco de receio. Eu estive adiando pensar sobre isso todo o resto do feriado, me ocupando com outras coisas, como ajudar a Rose a pensar em um jeito de terminar com o Raphe gentilmente, servir de manequim pras roupas da Dominique e comprar os presentes atrasados de Natal pros meus amigos. Toda vez que alguém comentava a escola eu desviava o assunto. Adiei a arrumação do meu malão até ontem de madrugada. Eu enrolei tudo o que pude, me fiz de cega, me fiz de idiota, escondi meus calendários e tirei meu relógio. Fiz tudo para não ter idéia de quando as aulas voltariam. E talvez seja por isso que me pegou como um tijolo na cabeça.

Okay, eu vou admitir, por mais ridículo que isso pareça, e por mais que a minha mãe me condenaria por isso...

Eu não quero voltar pra escola porque eu vou ficar encontrando o Nate em todos os cantos! E não é só isso! EU sei que o meu irmão tava me sacaneando, mas o James não sabe que eu sei que ele tava me sacaneando. O que significa que ele vai continuar tentando empurrar o Nate pra cima de mim. Quer dizer, isso se o Nate não resolver contar para ele que eu já sei o que eles aprontaram. E isso ia ser tenso. Meu Deus, tenso demais. E como se não bastasse tudo isso, tem o Will ainda. O que é que eu ia fazer com o Will?

Eu me atirei de novo na cama, e fechei os olhos, grunhindo em decepção.

É melodrama demais pra uma pessoa só!

- Até a Páscoa, querida. – mamãe falou, passando o meu malão para James, e fazendo-o carregá-lo pra dentro do trem, me abraçando depois. Ela deve ter notado o jeito como eu demorei demais a abraçando de volta, porque levantou a cabeça para me olhar com um jeito preocupado. – Tudo bem, Lily?

- Sim. – falei, suspirando e sorrindo, embora eu quisesse gritar "NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO VOLTAR! ME LEVA PRA CASA!" Ela sorriu um pouco confusa, mas pareceu perceber que eu estava apreensiva por alguma coisa. Mamãe me segurou pelos ombros e perguntou calmamente:

- Lily, o que há?

Eu levei inteiros três segundos para decidir se eu contava ou não pra ela.

- Lily? – sacudi minha cabeça, e sorri.

- Nada, mãe. Só... Nada. – ela ainda me olhou desconfiada por algum tempo, mas desistiu e me abraçou mais uma vez.

- Qualquer coisa, escreva. – balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e ela me soltou. – Tchau, querida.

- Tchau, mãe. – corri até meu pai, que estava ajudando Fred a colocar os últimos malões a bordo, e o abracei. – Tchau, pai!

- Tchau, filhote. – falou, beijando minha cabeça. Eu saltei pra dentro do trem, e abanei uma última vez para toda a minha família esperando na estação.

- Oi, Lily, nós vamos estar aqui! – Al falou, apontando para uma das portas abertas no corredor. Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente ele entrou. James também não estava em nenhum lugar que eu visse.

Com um movimento brusco que me jogou de encontro à parede, o trem começou a se mexer. Esperei um pouco até ele estabilizar, e depois comecei minha jornada em busca de uma cabine. Andei devagar pelo corredor, abrindo portas e procurando meus amigos. Vi Jasmyn Wittingham sentada com duas garotas da corvinal, vi Gabi Hart e Felicia White (eterno rolo do Fred desde o quinto ano), vi Johnattan Cruise e Kyle Alden (os dois melhores amigos do Louis), e vi até o time de quadribol inteiro da Lufa-Lufa reunido dentro de uma cabine em uma reunião para discutir táticas de jogo, mas depois de meia hora olhando entre cabines... Nada de Liz, nada de Erika, nada de Casey, nada de Andy. Eu não tava achando nem o Hugo! Na metade do caminho o sono de ter sido acordada às cinco da manhã me pegou, e eu simplesmente desisti de procurar por eles. Abri a primeira porta que eu encontrei que não estava totalmente cheia, e entrei. Do lado de fora dava pra ver que só tinha um garoto dentro.

- Licença. – resmunguei, já empurrando meu malão pra dentro do compartimento.

- Sem problemas. – ele respondeu. A voz me soou levemente familiar, mas eu estava um pouco ocupada demais tentando botar o meu malão no maleiro (isso soou redundante) pra olhar quem era. Depois de uns dois minutos tentando levantá-lo, e me estrebuchando a ponto de ficar roxa do esforço, o meu adorável companheiro de cabine resolveu se mexer.

- Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar. – ele falou com uma risadinha, pegando o meu malão como se fosse uma mochila e jogando-o sem cerimônia na prateleira. Eu bufei baixinho em despeito, mas não estava realmente brava. Virei-me para agradecê-lo.

- Obrigada... – e quando finalmente olhei seu rosto, notei quem era de cara. – Chris? – ele sorriu para mim em reconhecimento.

- Oi, Lily.

Eu abri a boca em choque e surpresa. Chris Chambers. Meu Deus. Chris Chambers na minha frente. Chris Chambers a cinco centímetros de distância de mim, com todo aquele cabelo castanho escuro, e aqueles olhos azuis esverdeados tão perto de mim que me faltou ar. Eu não o vejo desde... Meu Deus, desde o final de Outubro. Desde que essa... Bagunça toda com o Nate começou. Quer dizer, claro que eu o via no Salão Principal, mas na verdade eu realmente não o vi muito além disso. Nem mesmo no salão comunal. Mas agora ele estava ali bem na minha frente com todo aquele charme confiante e masculino direcionado a mim e, bem, meus joelhos se afrouxaram um pouquinho. Eu tive que me dar um tapa na cara mentalmente pra me acordar. Pisquei uma porção de vezes, e depois finalmente lembrei que eu não sou retardada e sorri.

- Oi, Chris. – falei, rindo nervosamente. – Quanto tempo que eu não te via. – ele sorriu de volta. E deixa eu te contar, ele tem um dos sorrisos mais charmosos e másculos que eu já vi na vida.

- Não é? – ele respondeu despreocupadamente, e sentou. Minhas pernas se dobraram automaticamente e eu caí no assento em frente com um baque. – Como vai?

- Bem. – falei com uma voz fininha. Ele pareceu confuso por um segundo, como se estivesse se perguntando por que eu estava agindo tão estranho. Eu tossi e repeti, numa voz normal. – Bem. E você?

- Ocupado. Passei metade do ano passado enfurnado na biblioteca. Estudando pros NIEM's.

- Ah, é mesmo! – exclamei. – Você vai fazer o que?

- Eu pretendo ser curandeiro. – ele disse, com aquele mesmo ar seguro de sempre.

- Prevejo um aumento no número de acidentados do sexo feminino no futuro. – falei, divertida. Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo pra mim como se me repreendesse.

- Eu certamente espero que não.

- Espere só. – prometi, fazendo cara de sabe-tudo. Ele riu.

- Ainda não é nada certo. Falta fazer o exame de seleção. E dizem que o curso é muito difícil.

- Com um cérebro como o seu, Chris, esta vaga já é sua. Na verdade, que vaga o que, o hospital é seu! – um dos lados de sua boca se levantou em um sorriso torto.

- Você não acha um desperdício?

- Não, eu acho legal. – falei sinceramente.

- Você é a única.

- Que? – perguntei com uma careta. Ele suspirou e virou o rosto para encarar a paisagem pela janela.

- Todos ficam dizendo que eu estou jogando minhas habilidades fora. Que eu devia ir pro Ministério. – ele franziu o cenho e crispou os lábios em desprezo – Passar o resto da minha vida atrás de uma escrivaninha? Não, obrigado.

- Bem, não importa que carreira eu escolha, ninguém vai me acusar de jogar habilidades fora, porque, bem, eu não tenho nenhuma. – eu falei com sinceridade, e ele riu.

E é verdade. Meu futuro provavelmente estava atrás de uma escrivaninha no Departamento de Regulamentação de Licenças de Ratos de Estimação ou algo chato assim. Eu não ia nem acabar na Regulamentação de Licenças pra Aparatar, porque isso tinha uma remota possibilidade de ser interessante, com todas aquelas pessoas se estrunchando e tudo o mais. Não vou nem comentar sobre as vassouras. Não, eu ia ficar com o departamento mais chato, mais inútil, mais sem noção e sem requerimentos do mundo. É, Lily, que futuro legal te aguarda. Mal posso esperar, mesmo. Vou me divertir a beça. Yupi.

- Não se menospreze, Lily, todos temos uma habilidade. – ele falou sorrindo para mim como se estivesse ensinando a uma criança que a terra é redonda.

- Bem, eu sei a letra de London Bridge Is Falling Down de cor, e sou uma exímia jogadora de amarelinha, e eu também sei assobiar o hino nacional. Quer saber? Você está certo. Eu tenho habilidades. Elas só não são úteis. – Chris apenas me olhou divertido, um brilho talvez um pouquinho maldoso detrás daqueles olhos esverdeados.

- Bem, alguma coisa você tem, Lily, porque tem algo em você que deixa as pessoas... – ele deixou isso no ar. Abriu um sorriso torto e balançou a cabeça, como se o pensamento fosse bobo.

- Deixa as pessoas como? – perguntei confusa. Ele levantou os olhos pra mim, ainda com aquele sorriso de canto de boca, e falou misteriosamente.

- Isso, Lily Potter, é pra nós sabermos, e pra você se perguntar.

Abri a boca para perguntar do que ele estava falando, quem era nós e o que diabos tinha em mim que deixava as pessoas sei lá como, mas nesse momento a porta da cabine se abriu, e uma garota que eu reconheci como sendo uma monitora da corvinal meteu meio corpo pra dentro. Eles trocaram meia dúzia de palavras rapidamente, e ele suspirou exasperadamente, resmungando algo como "meu irmãozinho...". Levantou, desamassou a roupa, e se dirigiu até a porta. Quando estava quase fora do compartimento, ele se virou pra mim, com a mão na porta e outro dos seus sorrisos enigmáticos.

- E então, Lil, o que você acha da minha escolha de carreira? – eu não entendi exatamente por que ele estava fazendo essa pergunta, mas respondi sinceramente.

- Eu acho que você está certo. – falei – Você tem que fazer o que mais deseja. É aquela famosa frase cafona: Escute o seu coração. – por um momento, seu rosto se iluminou, como se ele estivesse esperando que eu dissesse isso o tempo todo.

- Eu acho... – começou, e depois me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis esverdeados, tão intensos que eu imaginei se entre aquelas milhões de habilidades que ele tinha, uma delas não seria legilimência – Que você, Lily Potter, tem que começar a ouvir seus próprios conselhos.

- Lily! Lily! LILY POTTER!

Dei meia volta procurando de onde os gritos estavam vindo. Não demorou muito para achar Liz, Andy e Casey correndo na minha direção, puxando os malões. Sorri aliviada de finalmente vê-las. Fui me arrastando até elas, meio feliz por ter minhas amigas de volta, meio apreensiva por causa de quem eu poderia encontrar no caminho. Balancei a cabeça afastando o pensamento. Chega de pensar negativo, Lily. Pensar negativo atrai coisas ruins, lembra? Ensinamentos de tia Audrey. Vamos botá-los em prática.

- Oi! – gritei de volta, sorrindo, segundos antes de ter Liz se atirando em cima de mim e quase me derrubado no chão.

- LILY! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?

- Estou, por que eu não estaria? – falei rindo. Ela levantou seus profundos olhos azuis e me encarou seriamente por um segundo inteiro, e eu sabia que ela sabia. – Como é que você sabe? – perguntei sombriamente.

- As pessoas falam, meu bem. – ela disse, rindo sem humor. – Essas coisas nunca acabam bem. Sempre que a gente se arruma toda e sobe num salto, pode anotar, vai dar merda. – sorri de volta amargamente.

- Você podia ter me dito antes de eu ter ido, Liz. - ela me deu um tapinha no ombro e saiu da frente. Andy me abraçou.

- Hey. – ela disse suavemente.

- Hey. – respondi com um suspiro.

- Você planejava me contar isso exatamente quando? – perguntou, com um sorriso torto.

- Agora. – admiti – Mas acho que não preciso me preocupar.

- Por que vocês brigaram? – ela questionou, meio curiosa, meio preocupada. Franzi as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Vocês não sabem?

- Não. Tudo o que as pessoas estão falando é que vocês terminaram. Por causa de alguma coisa que ele fez. A versão mais aceita é que ele te traiu porque achou que você tava traindo ele com o Will Adams.

Eu resisti à tentação de bater a mão na testa. Número um: Eu e Nate não estávamos namorando pra ter terminado. Número dois: Se não estávamos namorando, não tem como ninguém ter traído ninguém. Número três: Trair o Nate com o Will Adams? Por favor. Eu mal falo com ele. Diga-se de passagem, eu só falei com ele umas três vezes na vida, sendo que o baile foi a única vez que nós conversamos de verdade. Número Quatro: NÓS NÃO ESTÁVAMOS NAMORANDO, PORRA!

- Tá legal. – falei, respirando fundo. – Vamos achar uma carruagem que eu conto o que aconteceu.

Assim que terminei meu relato sobre as férias de inverno do inferno, eu tive várias reações diferentes. Elizabeth abriu a boca e prontamente começou a soltar um fluxo de palavrões que deixariam um marinheiro envergonhado. Casey levou as mãos à boca, em choque, e fez uma cara de "que peninha". Erika, bem, ela não fez muito, mas balançou a cabeça o tempo todo em que a Liz soltava os palavrões. Andy ficou bem quieta no canto dela, o único sinal de que ela não estava contente com a situação eram os lábios crispados e os braços cruzados.

- Foi isso que aconteceu. – concluí, dando de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

- Mas que audácia daquele filho da puta! Quem ele pensa que é? – Elizabeth continuava gritando, jogando os braços pra cima e gesticulando muito. – Só eu posso sacanear as minhas amigas! Ele vai ver só! – consegui não revirar os olhos para a última parte.

- É, Lils, um gato daquele te dando mole tinha que ser mutreta. – Erika falou balançando a cabeça.

Todas nós olhamos pra ela.

- Que é? – ela perguntou, dando de ombros. – Vamos ser honestas, meninas, olha pra nossa Lils... E olha pro Nathan.

As quatro soltaram um suspiro e começaram a balançar a cabeça concordando.

- Porra, valeu, meninas! – exclamei e elas correram a se desculpar.

Olhei pra Casey por um segundo, ela era a única que não tinha se manifestado ainda. E pra falar a verdade, ela não parecia indignada, parecia mais pensativa. Com um suspiro ela me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos verdes cheios de esperança.

- Será que você não pode ter se enganado, Lils? Porque ele parecia tão legal, e ele parecia realmente gostar de você.

- Tu não ouviu o que a criatura falou meia hora atrás, Casey? – Liz gritou, pulando no banco pra encará-la. – Aquele cachorro sem vergonha sacaneou a Lily!

- Eu sei, mas... Às vezes nós estamos tão certos de alguma coisa, que interpretamos errado o que os outros nos dizem. – ela falou docemente. – Você tem certeza que ele estava mesmo te enganando? – suspirei, massageando as têmporas.

- Tenho, Case. – foi a vez dela suspirar e se encostar de novo no banco.

- Eu não entendo. – disse, inconformada - Todas as vezes que ele foi legal com você... Aquela vez que ele brigou no Três Vassouras por sua causa, lembra? Não dá pra fingir essas coisas...

- Aparentemente... – eu disse friamente. – Dá, sim.

Olhei pra Andy. Ela continuava sem dizer absolutamente nada, apenas me encarando com uma frieza calculista nos olhos. Foi um pouquinho desconcertante, teria sido muito mais se aquele olhar estivesse sendo dirigido diretamente a mim. Mas eu sabia que não era. Por um segundo eu quase senti pena do Nate. Ela levantou o queixo em um gesto que a fez parecer tão... Sonserina, que até deu medo. Ela abriu a boca, e falou no tom mais imparcial, mais natural que existia no mundo:

- Você quer se vingar?

Se não fosse aquele olhar perfeitamente assustador na cara dela, eu teria dito que sim sem pensar duas vezes. Mas sério, o olhar na cara da Andy estava me passando a sensação de que ela não ia simplesmente jogar uma gosma verde na cabeça do Nate, tava mais pra mandar acabar com a raça dele. Sim, eu estava brava. Sim, eu queria me vingar. Mas aí a cometer assassinato... Não é a minha praia. E eu espero sinceramente que não seja a da Andy, porque essa Andy "el matador" tá me assustando pra cacete. Eu ri, contorcendo a barra da minha saia nervosamente.

- Pode deixar comigo, Dee. – ela deu de ombros e voltou a encarar a paisagem pela janela.

Chegar no castelo foi... Ruim pra dizer o mínimo. Por onde quer que eu passasse tinha gente sussurrando, e eu podia adivinhar o que eles falavam. Algo entre "dá pra acreditar naquela vadia traindo o pobre Nate?" e "dá pra acreditar que aquele cachorro traiu a pobre da Lily?". É, para meu consolo e humilhação, Elizabeth tinha me contado que tinha gente que "estava do meu lado". Pois é. Um bando de gente estranha estava bisbilhotando na minha vida e decidiu que eu não era a culpada por ter terminado com um relacionamento que não existia. Grande alívio.

Não.

Ir até o salão principal foi um exercício de auto-controle. A caminhada inteira até lá eu estava arrastando minhas pernas, tentando combater o instinto natural que elas tinham de sair correndo na direção oposta. Eu tinha que ficar me parando e me dando um tapa na cara mental pra continuar andando. Tinham duas vozes na minha cabeça que basicamente ficavam gritando alternadamente "Corre" e "Continua". Eu não sei se pra sorte ou azar, minhas amigas estavam muito mais do lado da "Continua" e de um jeito ou de outro eu cheguei lá.

É por causa de momentos como esse que concluí que eu fui uma grandíssima filha da puta que sacaneou todo mundo numa vida passada. Eu não podia entrar despercebida. Eu não podia sentar à mesa da Grifinória sem chamar atenção. Eu não podia ficar quietinha no meu canto de cabeça baixa evitando olhar em volta pra não ter que ver quem eu não queria. Não, no segundo em que eu pisei no salão principal, Daphne Williams gritou meu nome e saiu correndo na minha direção para me dar as boas vindas, chamando a atenção da escola inteira. Eu nunca estive menos feliz de falar com ela em toda a minha vida. Ela ficou falando pelos cotovelos e gritando coisas em espanhol e eu só balançava a cabeça concordando, tentando não fazer uma cara de enterro. Acho que eu não consegui, porque deu uns cinco minutos e o Shawn apareceu do lado dela e pediu desculpas pelo barraco, e saiu arrastando a Daph de volta pra mesa da Sonserina, mas não sem ela antes gritar que falava comigo depois, que queria saber _cada detalhe _do que aconteceu nas férias de inverno.

Eu fechei os olhos como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Se tinha uma coisa de que eu não queria falar eram as férias de inverno, muito menos na frente da escola toda, que já começava a resmungar mais alto do que antes. Elizabeth deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.

- Sacode a peruca e vai, mulher! – ela murmurou pra mim, me dando um empurrãozinho.

Mas claro que não podia ficar só nisso.

Eu repito, eu fui uma GRANDISSÍSSIMA filha da puta na outra vida, porque não tem como ter tanto carma ruim acumulado em treze anos de existência. James me chamou. Meu querido e adorado irmão mais velho James, quem eu não tinha perdoado totalmente por ferrar a minha vida, me chamou bem alto para todo mundo ouvir. Eu tentei ignorar, seguindo até o meu lugar usual da mesa da Grifinória entre os terceiranistas, mas não. Ele continuou gritando meu nome, até as pessoas começarem a me olhar esquisito, como se me perguntando se eu não ia responder. Eu fiz uma careta, porque eu já sabia o que vinha a seguir, e olhei pra ponta da mesa, pra onde ele estava sentado.

O que quer que seja que o James falou, eu nunca vou saber, porque no momento que eu virei a cara, meu olhos não se bateram nos dele. Não, foi um pouco mais pro lado. E em vez de ver a cara do idiota do meu irmão, eu vi a cara do idiota do Nate.

Ver o Nate foi... Estupidamente doloroso. Era como ter toda a humilhação de ter ele me enganando toda jogada na minha cara. Era como sentir toda aquela raiva e a frustração e a _vergonha_ explodindo debaixo da minha pele, fortes o bastante pra me fazer tremer de fúria. Era tão estranho ter todas aquelas emoções se passando pela minha cabeça, porque eu nunca tinha sentido tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo na minha vida, e a bagunça que elas causaram foi o suficiente pra mexer com o meu cérebro. Eram tantas sensações borbulhando no meu peito, que eu me sentia pronta pra explodir. Eu estava tão furiosa que eu podia ter começado a rir. Se é que isso fazia algum sentido.

Eu consegui colocar tudo aquilo em um olhar raivoso. E tenho certeza que foi um dos bons porque no momento que eu o fiz, Nate fez uma careta de quem tinha levado um soco. "É isso aí" eu queria dizer "Vai se acostumando, amor, porque é só isso que você vai ganhar no futuro". Quando ele abriu os olhos de novo, ele estava sério, e talvez, um pouco magoado. Mas em toda a minha fúria tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que era mesmo bem feito, e que se ele estava sentindo muito por o que ele fez, melhor ainda! Eu ia pegar e transformar em arrependimento. Profundo, enlouquecedor, amargurado, destrutivo arrependimento. Ele ia amaldiçoar o dia em que mexeu com Lily Potter.

Foi depois desse pensamento que eu me perguntei quando eu tinha começado a soar como uma maluca psicótica, mas eu me dei conta de que eu nunca tinha sido muito boa da cabeça.

Na minha direita, Liz começou a xingar Nate de novo. Andy sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Eu espero que você tenha uma boa na manga.

Eu olhei pra ela surpresa, e estava prestes a responder que eu estava aceitando sugestões, quando algo atrás dela chamou a minha atenção. Atrás da Andy uma garota da Corvinal tinha começado a brincar com uma corrente de prata. A luz atingiu o pingente no ângulo certo pra ser refletida direto no meu olho. Foi o suficiente pra me fazer olhar, mas não foi o que me fez _ficar_ olhando.

Porque atrás da garota da Corvinal estava sentado um bando de quintanistas da Sonserina, sussurrando entre si e gargalhando de alguma piada idiota que um deles tinha feito. Eu podia ver sentados entre eles Theodore Carsburry e Henry Hargrove. Georgie Webb estava mais afastada, conversando com Gwen Norrington e algumas sextanistas. Alguns conhecidos, mas nada demais. Vi Henry sorrir debochado para alguma coisa e cutucar alguém do seu lado. Foi só aí que eu notei _quem_ estava sentado do lado dele, e que ele estava sorrindo debochado era pra _mim._

Naquele segundo, meus olhos cruzaram com os de Victor Heintz.

E eu não consegui segurar o sorriso mais ou menos malvado que se abriu no meu rosto.

- Eu tenho. – falei para Andy – Eu realmente tenho.

Ela seguiu meu olhar e assim que viu sobre o que eu estava falando, sua cabeça voou de volta pra mim. Ela me encarou repreensivamente.

- Lily... Eu não gosto do rumo que seus pensamentos estão tomando...

- Observe.

- Lils, eu realmente não acho que isso é muito prudente. Você não pensou direito nisso. Você conhece o ditado, a vingança é um prato que se come frio.

Fixei meus olhos em Victor e, certamente, devagar, ele começou a sorrir de volta. Sorri convencida.

- Bem... A minha vai ser quente.

E depois rapidamente mudei meu olhar para Nate. Ele estava me observando confuso e talvez com um pouco de... Apreensão? Senti meu sorriso se alargando.

- Vai ser pegando fogo.

Eu nunca comi tão rápido na minha vida. Sério, deve ter sido até meio nojento, mas eu só queria mesmo era sair correndo. James tinha passado o jantar inteiro me encarando com uma cara de quem não tava entendendo nada, mas estava muito inclinado a perguntar. Eu devo ter sido a primeira pessoa a terminar, e muito provavelmente a primeira a levantar pra ir embora. Andy se ofereceu para ir comigo, mas eu obriguei ela a ficar e terminar de comer. Por favor, ninguém vai se privar de comida por minha causa. Eu não estava tão deplorável assim que não pudesse ficar um segundo sozinha. Tudo bem que se o Nate se levantasse e viesse atrás de mim eu estaria muito propensa a mudar de idéia, mas ele estava muito bem acomodado entre Roxy e Fred, e parecia bastante ocupado tentando acabar com o bate-boca dos dois e impedir que eles saíssem no tapa no meio do salão principal. Eu usei esse momento para me levantar do banco e sair andando até a porta. Lancei um olhar rápido na direção de Victor, e certamente, ele estava me espiando, fingindo não estar prestando atenção em mim. Então eu segui em frente, fingindo estar olhando para outra coisa na mesa da Sonserina. E no final das contas eu achei mesmo. Tive que sorrir pra mim mesma ao ver Scorpius sentado ao lado de Angie, todo convencido e sorridente. Ele tinha recuperado seu charme arrogante, e parecia estar demonstrando isso pra Angie nesse momento, porque pra tudo que ele dizia ela revirava os olhos e batia a mão na testa.

Então eu me lembrei de fazer uma pequena paradinha.

- Rosie. – chamei no seu ouvido. Ela levou um susto de pular do banco.

- Lily! – gritou em um sussurro, parte irritada e parte surpresa.

- Lembre-se do que nós combinamos nas férias. – ela ficou muito séria e assentiu. Lancei um olhar à Raphael, que sorriu agradavelmente pra mim. Tenho certeza que devo ter feito uma cara de pena, porque ele inclinou a cabeça confuso e olhou pra Rose como se não entendesse nada. Ela afundou a cabeça e não respondeu.

Suspirei e continuei andando. Eu sabia que ia ser difícil pra Rose. Deus sabe o quanto ela adora o Scorp, mas ela tinha se apegado ao Raphe. Afinal de contas, mesmo não sendo o primeiro amor, ele foi o primeiro namorado. A Rose não é vadia, digamos assim, ela se importa com os sentimentos das pessoas, e por mais que ela ame o Scorp, ela não queria magoar o Raphe. Você não sabe a viagem de culpa em que ela entrou depois de se dar conta de que a noite em que ela tinha se amassado com o Scorp no baile significava que ela tinha traído o Raphe. Mas tinha que ser feito. Al tinha me dito que o Scorp tinha falado com a Vivian no dia seguinte do baile e terminado com ela. O caminho estava livre, se apenas Rose fizesse essa pequena coisinha que era terminar com o Raphael.

E enquanto eu pensasse na desgraça alheia eu não precisava pensar na minha.

E logo, logo, eu tinha uma desgraça alheia bem grande para desviar minha atenção da minha.

Eu estava no salão comunal, jogando cartas com Liz e Erika, perdendo de lavada no pôquer maluco que elas inventaram para me fazer perder. Eu sei que elas estavam roubando, porque, tipo assim, como é que alguém que mente tão bem quanto eu pode perder no pôquer? Por favor! Elas continuavam inventando umas regras malucas só pra eu não ganhar. Elas acharam que eu não percebi, mas eu tô sabendo. Aí o Hugo resolveu se meter, e inventou de misturar verdade ou conseqüência com pôquer... Já viu onde isso deu, né? Meia hora depois, lá ia Lily Potter roubar cerveja amanteigada pro terceiro ano da grifinória depois de perder a vigésima rodada. A capa da invisibilidade estava com o James, e o mapa do maroto com o Al, então a coitadinha da Lily teve que ir como um aluno normal, se esgueirando pelas paredes e tendo que confiar em seu senso de audição (que não é muito bom, se quiser saber). Não é justo, eu quero uma herança marota também! Só porque eu sou a mais nova.

Ou talvez seja porque eu sou menina!

Ah, espera só eu chegar em casa, eu vou ter uma conversinha muito séria com os meus pais e...

- Scorp! Espera!

Eu ouvi a voz da Rose chamando de longe ecoando pelo hall. Dei um pulo no mesmo lugar. Ai meu Deus! Ai, merda! Eu não quero ficar no meio! Eles não podem me ver! Vai estragar tudo! Dava para ouvir as vozes dos dois ficando mais altas à medida que eles se aproximavam. Eu tinha que me esconder! Olhei pros lados. Não tinha nenhuma porta naquele corredor, nenhuma sala pra onde eu pudesse correr. Eu já estava completamente em pânico. Tinha uma velha armadura enferrujada enfiada na frente de uma alcova, e sem pensar, pulei para trás dela, grudando as costas na parede fria, respirando rápido. O som de seus passos furiosos encheu meus ouvidos, alto demais. Perto demais. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era rezar pra que eles não me vissem. Eles estavam quase passando por mim, quando Rose apressou um pouco o passo e alcançou Scorp, pegando seu braço e o virando para si. Dava para enxergar os dois pela fresta entre a alcova e a armadura.

- Me deixa em paz, Rose. – ele pediu, sem se virar para ela.

- Não, Scorp, me escuta. Só me escuta.

- É meio difícil no momento, Rose. – ele falou em uma voz levemente estrangulada, como se estivesse lutando contra si mesmo para não bater nela.

- Por favor, você não precisa nem olhar para mim. Só escuta. – Scorp puxou seu braço de volta para si, mas não fez menção de ir embora. Relutante ou não, ele estava escutando.

- Um minuto. – ele falou em um tom gelado. Assim que recebeu seu prazo, Rose respirou fundo, totalmente exasperada e começou a falar.

- Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo! Eu nunca quis que as coisas ficassem desse jeito! Acredite em mim! Eu realmente não queria!

- Não parecia que você não queria quando estava dando as boas vindas para o seu namoradinho. – ele falou com desprezo.

- Para, Scorp! Não fala assim! – ele se virou para ela com raiva.

- Você está tentando me convencer a voltar com você e fica defendendo ele? Você realmente não é muito boa nisso, é? – ele debochou com um tom carregado de sarcasmo. Ela parecia prestes a quebrar diante do olhar furioso dele.

- Scorp, eu... Eu não... Eu queria... Eu só... – Rose lutava com as palavras de um jeito que deu pena. – Eu sinto muito! – ela falou por fim, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas – Eu estou confusa, e estou uma bagunça, e eu sinto muito! – ela olhou para o chão para um segundo, respirando rápido, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. – Eu sei que você deve me odiar agora, mas...

- Não. – ele a cortou subitamente, o tom de raiva ainda presente. Ela olhou para cima, surpresa. Ele não estava olhando para ela. Olhava para o lado, encarando a parede de pedra como se quisesse abrir um buraco e sair correndo. – Não. Fique. Dizendo. Essas coisas.

- O que? – ela perguntou confusa, quase parando de chorar.

- Eu não te odeio. – ele falou simplesmente, e depois riu sem humor. – Diabos, esse é o meu maior problema. Eu nunca conseguiria te odiar. – ele olhou para ela, seus olhos prateados cheios de mágoa queimando nos seus azuis. – E eu tentei. E eu deveria. Eu deveria estar furioso com você, e não suportar seus jeitos... Mas eu não consigo. – ele disse em uma voz suave, que continha tanta frustração que fez o MEU estômago dar um nó. – Até agora quando você está me dizendo na cara dura que gosta de mim mas vai ficar com o seu namorado que você nem está a fim por alguma razão desconhecida, tudo o que eu quero fazer é te puxar pra mim e dizer que tá tudo bem. – mas mesmo dizendo isso ele não se mexeu. – Mas não está. Não está e eu não posso ficar dizendo para mim mesmo que está quando todo mundo sabe que é o contrário. Um cara só aguenta até um ponto, Rose.

- Não, Scorp, me escuta! – ela pediu, dando um passo à frente, mas ele se afastou, fazendo-a congelar no lugar como uma estátua.

- Por que você não deixa ele, Rose? – Scorp falou em um tom de voz que parecia ao mesmo tempo sofrido e como se estivesse implorando para ela fazê-lo.

- Eu não posso. – ela disse, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Você nem gosta dele, Rose! Você me disse que não gosta!

- É complicado! – ela gritou, e depois arregalou os olhos, virando-os para cima, para ele.

Os ombros de Scorpius caíram. Ele pareceu desabar por um segundo. Virou seus olhos para ela. Aqueles olhos magníficos, que geralmente olhavam para todos com um ar debochado e brincalhão, agora tão cheios de... Dor, e de mágoa, e de... Decepção. Ele sacudiu os ombros em sinal de descrença.

- Sempre é.

E depois toda a emoção tinha ido embora, e ele era o garoto frio e calculista das minhas memórias de infância de novo. Ele lançou um último olhar gélido na direção da Rose, e saiu andando. Deixando ela ali. Deixando nós duas ali.

Rose escorregou até o chão, caindo sentada no meio do corredor, agora chorando muito. Eu saí da alcova. Não sabia se eles tinham realmente notado eu aqui. Eu não estava exatamente invisível atrás da armadura. Mas no momento eu nem estava ligando. Ela pode me xingar depois por ser bisbilhoteira. No momento ela não está em condições de começar a brigar comigo. Andei até ela e me ajoelhei do seu lado, pousando a mão em suas costas suavemente. Acho que ela realmente tinha notado que eu estava ali, porque não se assustou. Continuou chorando. Estávamos as duas meio tortas no corredor, ela sentada abraçando os joelhos, e eu sentada em cima dos meus.

- Você ouviu? – ela soluçou pra mim.

- Sim. – eu disse suavemente.

- V-você está brab-ba comigo? – perguntou no meio do choro.

- Estou. – respondi sinceramente, mas em um tom neutro. – Estou bastante brava. O Scorpius não precisa agüentar essas coisas, Roe. Ele é meu amigo, e eu me importo. – ela pareceu soluçar mais. – Mas você é minha prima. E eu também me importo com você.

- Obrigada, Lily. – ela falou depois de um grande soluço. Eu respirei fundo.

- Sem problemas, Rose.

Foi uma semana complicada. Alguém me disse uma vez que as semanas depois dos feriados passam voando. E seja lá quem foi que disse isso, estava completamente certo. A primeira semana de volta foi horrível. O meu único consolo foi que ela passou rápido. Foi terrível, e não só por causa das fofocas e dos meus irmãos pegando no meu pé de novo.

Rose estava destruída. Ela tinha me confessado tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite da briga, e, olha, a briga foi tão feia que ela me contou essa única vez e calou a boca e não falou mais nada sobre o assunto. Ela tinha pedido pra falar com Raphael. Eles saíram do salão comunal e foram conversar. Ela tentou terminar com ele. De acordo com ela, ela tentou ser gentil e começou dizendo que gostava muito dele, e que esperava que ele não entendesse errado o que ela ia dizer, e que não ficasse magoado com ela. E aquele grande IDIOTA fez o favor de entender exatamente isso e atropelou ela e disse que tudo bem, que ele também amava ela.

É, ele disse a palavra com A.

Que grande... Idiota.

Como é que a criatura ia dizer que queria terminar depois que o cara tinha guspido seus sentimentos pra ela e dito que a amava? Rose não soube o que dizer. Ela ficou parada, encarando ele por uns cinco minutos até que ele a abraçou e desejou feliz ano novo pra ela. Como desgraça pouca é bobagem, Scorp tinha que estar passando por ali naquele momento. E assim que Raphael saiu andando, Rose correu atrás dele, mas... O estrago estava feito. Al não estava falando com ela. Rose não estava falando comigo. Scorpius não estava falando com _ninguém_. Roxanne estava um pouquinho decepcionada que a nossa operação LOUCA não tinha dado muito certo, mas tanto o Freddie como a Dom disseram que a culpa não era nossa, era toda daqueles pombinhos complicados e esquisitos.

Como se eu precisasse de mais complicados e esquisitos na minha vida!

E por falar nos gêmeos problema, na manhã do dia dez eu fui rudemente acordada do meu precioso cochilo em cima da mesa da grifinória no salão principal por Roxy e Fred, que me chacoalharam sem um pingo de consideração e me assustaram o bastante para me fazer enfiar o cotovelo no mingau da Andy. Os corvinais ganharam o dia. Eu ganhei um grude no meu uniforme.

- Eeeca! – reclamei, torcendo o braço para tentar ver a sujeira na manga da minha capa.

- Mas tu é uma banana mesmo, né, Lily? – Rox debochou, puxando a varinha e fazendo um feitiço para limpar minhas vestes.

- Vocês me assustaram! – defendi, fazendo bico.

- Você tava dormindo na mesa! – Fred apontou com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Eu tava com sono! – gritei exasperada.

- Na mesa! – Fred repetiu.

- Tá bom, tá bom, cala a boca, galera. – Rox mandou com ares pacifistas e depois se inclinou na minha direção e sussurrou em um tom conspiratório. – Lily, quarta-feira é dia treze. – revirei os olhos.

- Isso mesmo, Rox, e depois de treze vai ser quatorze. Parabéns, você sabe contar. – ela estendeu os braços, agarrou os meus ombros e me sacudiu.

- Dia treze, mulher! Treze de janeiro! Que dia é treze de janeiro?

Levou mais ou menos dois segundos inteiros para eu me dar conta do que ela tava falando. Eu abri a boca em um "O" em realização.

- Puta, meu aniversário! – exclamei, batendo na testa.

- Isso, animalzinho, seu aniversário. – ela falou, revirando os olhos, me soltando. Ela e Fred se atiraram no banco, um em cada lado meu, e juntaram nossas cabeças, falando baixinho como se estivéssemos planejando uma rebelião.

- Tô me sentindo uma presidiária. – confessei, e ganhei dois tapas na nuca por essa. – Ei! Isso é abuso de Lily! Eu vou chamar as autoridades protetoras de Lilys!

- E isso lá existe? – Fred perguntou com uma careta.

- Elas também atendem pelo nome de Tio Justin.

- Concentração, soldados! – Roxanne ordenou, batendo em nós dois.

- Agora eu sou um soldado? – perguntei.

- Pelo menos você tá do lado certo da lei. – Fred debochou e nós rimos. Não preciso dizer que ganhamos outro tapa na nuca.

- Ai, Roxanne, isso dói! – reclamei.

- Cala a boca. Lily, vamos ser diretos. Como seus primos mais velhos, nós temos o dever de te fazer uma festa de arromba para comemorar seus quatorze anos.

- Vocês tem? – perguntei com uma careta incerta.

- Bem, não. – Fred confessou – Mas precisamos de uma desculpa pra uma festa e você está bem aí!

Roxanne bateu nele de novo.

- Para com isso, caralho! – ele gritou, massageando a nuca.

- Você vai sobreviver. – ela rosnou pra ele e depois se voltou para mim toda arco-íris e caramelos. – O que você acha, docinho?

- Vocês estão pedindo... Minha permissão? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eles me encararam sem dizer nada por uns cinco segundos. – Se eu disser que não vocês vão me bater, não vão?

- Nããão – Fred disse com uma careta de "claro que não!"

- Azarar talvez. – Rox começou.

- Xingar com certeza. – ele terminou.

- Mas bater? – ela continuou.

- Nunca! – os dois concluíram juntos, e olharam um pro outro – Para de falar ao mesmo tempo que eu! Eu disse para! Para, cacete! – e prontamente começaram a se estapear.

- Eu prefiro não arriscar. – murmurei pra mim mesma. – Pode fazer.

- Eu vou te matar, Frederic Theodore Weasley!

- Não fala o meu nome do meio, mulher!

- Não me chama de mulher, animal!

- PODE FAZER, PORRA! – gritei.

Eles pararam de brigar no mesmo instante e me olharam, Roxanne ainda com um punhado de cabelo do Fred entre os dedos e ele com a mão espalmada empurrando a cara dela. Aí pularam do banco, me abraçaram e prometeram fazer a festa mais selvagem e badalada do ano, que as pessoas iam comentar pelo resto do século, que eu não ia me arrepender.

Mas eu sabia que quando se dá poder à Fred e Roxy Weasley, a gente geralmente se arrepende sim.

Na manhã do dia doze eu acordei com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, daquelas que te dá vontade de arrancar a cabeça fora só pra não ter que sentir. É, estava ruim assim. Não, eu não arranquei minha cabeça. Não, também não arranquei a de outra pessoa, apesar de isso ter soado muito tentador. Não, eu engoli as marteladas no meu cérebro, me arrumei e fui para aula. Acho que eu deveria ter interpretado essa dor de cabeça como sinal de que algo ia dar muito errado. Eu deveria ter ficado na minha cama dormindo. Mas não, fui bancar a boa aluna...

Minhas aulas estavam um saco. Só pra variar. Pra começar, eu não tinha aula com o Chuck gostosão, não, eu tinha em vez disso uma aula teórica de DCAT com a Adriana, que ficou falando pelos cotovelos sobre algum bicho esquisito de sete cabeças. Ou talvez fosse a minha cabeça que doía como se eu tivesse sete cabeças. Eu não prestei muita atenção. Depois veio meu amável tio Neville, que praticamente me expulsou da sala quando eu cortei fora um dos talos de uma de suas flores cor de rosa. Eu larguei tudo em cima da mesa e saí andando porta a fora dizendo que eu ia pra enfermaria. Ele estava tão preocupado com a sua florzinha que mal prestou atenção em mim. Pra um cara que me viu crescer ele não parecia muito amigável naquele momento. E eu nem menti! Eu fui na enfermaria, mas não tinha ninguém lá, e como eu não sou boa o suficiente em Poções para roubar a certa do armário da enfermeira, eu desisti e fui pro almoço. O barulho no salão principal só piorou minha dor de cabeça. Eu queria dar meia volta e sair andando, mas minhas amigas me acharam e me arrastaram para a mesa com elas.

- E aí, Lilizinha? Expulsa da sala pelo Neville? Que talento! – Liz debochou. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Cala a boca que eu to com dor de cabeça. – ela levantou os braços em posição defensiva.

- Calma, pocotó! Eu só tava puxando assunto. – eu olhei feio pra ela.

- É sério, Elizabeth, minha cabeça tá explodindo, não enche. – ela deu de ombros.

- Desculpe, alteza. – eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo me controlando pra não bater nela.

- Você foi na enfermaria, Lily? – Andy perguntou preocupada.

- Fui. Não tinha ninguém lá. – rosnei. Tentei comer alguma coisa, mas eu não estava a fim. Só olhar pra toda aquela comida estava me deixando meio enjoada.

- Você quer que eu vá com você de novo?

- Não, não precisa.

- Não tem problema nenhum, você sabe que...

- Dee! – eu cortei – Não. Precisa. – falei entre dentes. Ela entendeu o recado e calou a boca na mesma hora.

- Deixa de ser cavala, Lily, a garota só quer ajudar. – Erika disse cruzando os braços.

- Não pedi ajuda, pedi? – retruquei mal humorada.

- Porra, Lilian, que bicho te mordeu? – ela gritou. Eu desisti. Empurrei o prato e agarrei minha bolsa.

- To sem fome. – resmunguei e saí andando do salão principal, ignorando os pedidos da Andy e da Casey pra eu voltar.

Eu nem tentei a enfermaria de novo, só de birra. Fui direto pra próxima aula. Vá adivinhar. Poções. É, o dia estava magnífico mesmo. Entrei na sala de aula. Estava completamente vazia. Nem a Smith estava lá ainda. Escolhi a mesa do fundo grudada na parede e apoiei o queixo nos meus braços cruzados em cima da mesa. Fechei os olhos um pouquinho, imaginando pequenos homenzinhos que se pareciam muito com o Mario (não o que te comeu atrás do armário, o do videogame. Viva los trouxas!) com dois martelinhos na mão mandando ver na batucada no meu cérebro. A cena era bizarra, mas era mais ou menos assim que eu me sentia. Fiquei assim um tempo, massageando as têmporas, tentando imaginar dois homens de preto com espingardas na mão mirando os mini-Mários. Eles estavam com o dedo no gatilho quando uma porta bateu e me acordou do meu pequeno devaneio.

De dentro da despensa de ingredientes do professor, Smith saiu marchando com um livro na mão. Acho que foi a primeira vez que a vi sem uma carranca. Não que ela estivesse sorrindo, porque a Smith não me passa a impressão de ser o tipo que sorri. Mesmo sozinha. Sério, a imagem da Smith saltitando por aí jogando margaridas pela sala toda vez que os alunos saíam me soou muito cômica. Eu tive que prender o riso. Eu devo ter feito um barulho enquanto fazia isso, porque ela virou a cabeça na minha direção e assim que viu que era eu seu rosto se fechou numa careta.

Ultimamente eu tenho esse efeito nas pessoas.

- Potter. – ela rosnou pra mim. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu tenho aula agora, professora. – falei simplesmente. Minha cabeça doía tanto que nem me incomodei em botar sarcasmo e desafio em minha voz.

- Potter, você tem almoço agora. Sua aula é em meia hora. – eu sacudi os ombros.

- Não quis me atrasar. – resmunguei.

Smith pareceu dividida entre me mandar chispar da sala dela, me interrogar sobre o que eu poderia ter colocado em sua escrivaninha enquanto ela estava em seu armário e perguntar se eu estava me sentindo bem. Ela optou por simplesmente me ignorar, ir para frente da sala e começar a escrever a matéria do dia no quadro negro. Nunca fui mais agradecida pela antipatia da Smith por mim. Ela não disse uma palavra, o que contribuiu muito para diminuir minha dor de cabeça. Fechei os olhos por o que pareceu um minuto ou dois, e quando os abri, Smith estava parada bem na minha frente com um vidrinho na mão. Eu suprimi um grito de surpresa. Ela não estava me encarando, só olhava para um ponto além da minha cabeça com uma careta.

- Professora? – perguntei confusa.

- É uma poção pra dor de cabeça, Potter. – eu levantei as sobrancelhas surpresa. Como é que ela sabia que eu estava com dor de cabeça? Ela pareceu adivinhar meus pensamentos, porque deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso – Ninguém agarra a cabeça desse jeito, Potter, a não ser que esteja doendo. Ou tentando entortar uma colher com o poder da mente.

Eu peguei o vidrinho. Agradeci ainda meio abobada e tomei a poção. Foi como se tivessem largado um balde de água morna na minha cabeça e em segundos a dor tinha passado completamente. Devo ter feito uma careta de alívio muito cômica, porque a Smith abriu um de seus sorrisinhos debochados e voltou a escrever a matéria no quadro. Eu devia saber nesse momento que alguma coisa muito errada ia acontecer naquele dia, porque... Sinceramente...

A SMITH FOI LEGAL COMIGO!

Dez minutos depois Liz se jogava na cadeira ao meu lado toda sorridente, como de costume.

- E aí, pocotó? Tá melhorzinha? – eu revirei os olhos.

- Sim, a dor passou.

- Que bom, porque Deus me livre, Lily, você de mau humor, ninguém merece!

- Só porque a dor passou, não significa que o mau humor passou, Liz. – ela torceu o nariz de um jeito que me lembrou muito a Smith e depois agarrou o Hugo quando ele passava pela gente.

- Troca de lugar comigo, Hugo, eu não vou agüentar a Lily em um dos seus humores dos infernos. – se levantou, agarrou ele pelos ombros e empurrou-o sentado no lugar ao meu lado. Depois saiu marchando pela sala até a galera do fundão e sentou com a Erika. Hugo se jogou pra trás, tirando as duas pernas da cadeira do chão, e se balançando.

- E aí, Lils? Pensando na morte da bezerra?

- Não eu- O quê? Que bezerra o que, Hugo?

- Isso, minha cara prima, é um provérbio trouxa. – eu revirei os olhos.

- Eu to de mau humor.

- Isso, Lily querida, eu notei. – eu lancei um olhar pras patas da sua cadeira e falei incisivamente.

- Você vai cair.

- Não vou nada.

- Vai sim.

- Não vou.

- Vai.

- Não vou, não! – eu botei a mão nas costas da cadeira e puxei para trás. Antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Hugo voou de costas no chão, dando uma meia cambalhota e dando de bochecha em uma das patas da cadeira. - Porra, Lilian, que merda! Tá doida? – Eu sorri.

- Não. De mau humor. Mas já me sinto bem melhor.

- POTTER! WEASLEY! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA PRESTAR ATENÇÃO? – ambos olhamos para frente e vimos que Smith na verdade já tinha começado a aula, e que toda a classe estava nos olhando com cara de quem não entendeu nada.

- Sim, senhora. – resmungamos, enquanto Hugo voltava para sua cadeira e eu fazia uma cara de santa, tentando uma vez na vida prestar atenção na Smith.

- Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser rudemente interrompida – ela falou, lançando um olhar mortal na nossa direção – A poção cicatrizante que vocês irão realizar nessa aula vale setenta por cento da nota desse bimestre. – vários protestos se espalharam pela turma. – Sem reclamações! A poção é complicada e exige atenção, concentrem-se mais em fazê-la e menos em reclamar! Já passamos bastante tempo estudando-a, eu não vou aceitar uma poção ruim! Podem começar!

- Professora! – Hugo chamou, levantando a mão. Ela mandou-o falar com um gesto de cabeça. – A senhora não vai dar as instruções?

- Certamente, Weasley. Formem duplas. – ela disse, abanando sua mão na nossa direção como quem não liga. Ela provavelmente não ligava mesmo. Olhei à volta. Andy estava com Casey, Erika com Liz, Eddie com Andrew Wright... Todo mundo tinha dupla. Parecia que eu estava presa com Hugo.

- Não, professora, me refiro aos ingredientes e quantidades.

Smith abriu um sorrisinho maléfico e eu sabia nesse momento que estávamos ferrados.

- Eu coloquei-os no quadro aula passada, Weasley, o senhor tem algum problema de memória ou não estava prestando atenção à aula?

- Eu... Tinha esquecido. – Hugo falou estupidamente.

- Agora o senhor lembra. – ela disse sorrindo falsamente. – Comecem a poção! Quero vê-las prontas no fim da aula! – ela informou a turma, e sentou-se à mesa, puxando um bloco de pergaminhos, que eu só podia imaginar eram trabalhos de outras turmas para corrigir. Eu suspirei.

- Que legal. – reclamei, puxando meu material de poção da bolsa. – Pega aí as instruções, Hugo. – ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

- Você acha que tá falando com a Andrea? Eu não tenho as instruções! – eu comecei a gelar.

- Como assim você não tem as instruções? O que você tava fazendo aula passada?

- Eu achei que você tinha! O que _você_ estava fazendo aula passada?

- Desde quando eu copio alguma coisa em Poções, Hugo? E eu sei lá o que eu tava fazendo aula passada! Eu tava com você!

- Bem, eu também não presto atenção nessa joça, você sabe que eu copio tudo de você depois que você copia da Andrea! E eu também não lembro o que a gente tava fazendo semana passa... Ah. Lembrei. – ele parou por um instante.

- As instruções? – perguntei esperançosamente.

- Não, o que a gente tava fazendo.

- O que?

- A gente tava jogando forca com a Smith de bonequinho. – ele falou e depois riu. Eu bati a mão na testa.

- Bem, agora é ela quem vai nos enforcar! Setenta por cento da nota, Hugo! Nem eu posso ignorar uma dessas!

Nos encaramos por um segundo sem saber o que fazer. E então ele fez uma careta e deu de ombros.

- Não pode ser tão difícil, os ingredientes estão com a gente. É só copiar de alguém.

- Tudo bem, vamos ver. – eu tirei a capa e arregacei as mangas, observando nossos colegas. – A Rebecca tá picando aquela coisa verde que parece alga. – eu falei, alcançando a coisa verde para Hugo.

- E, e... A loira tá jogando o troço amarelo no caldeirão. – ele disse, pegando um vidrinho com um líquido amarelo e me passando.

Eu estava prestes a jogar o troço amarelo também quando senti alguma coisa colidir com minha testa. Olhei para cima louca da vida, pronta pra berrar com quem tinha me jogado a coisa, mas vi Andy me olhando exasperada, apontando para a bolinha de papel em cima da mesa. Eu dei de ombros e abri-a. Tinha um recadinho com a letra dela. "Se você botar isso agora vai explodir." Eu olhei com uma cara desconfiada para o troço amarelo, e depois de volta pra Andy. Fiz uma careta de dúvida. Ela balançou a cabeça e me mandou esperar.

- Ow, Hugo, espera aí! A Andy vai nos ajudar. – ele levantou a cabeça e suspirou aliviado.

Andy falou alguma coisa com Casey, que se virou para trás, nos olhou com pena e voltou para a poção. Depois Andy deu uma olhada na professora, que ainda estava totalmente concentrada nos seus papéis e se virou na cadeira. Ela apontou para a coisa verde, e depois para o caldeirão. Hugo fez cara de quem entendeu e jogou a coisa verde inteira dentro do caldeirão, deixando suas folhas penderem pra fora. Andy bateu a mão na testa e apontou pra faca. Ele prontamente jogou a faca lá dentro. Espiamos para dentro do caldeirão. Ele estava verde e começava a borbulhar. Ouvi uma risada atrás de mim, e quando me virei, vi Elizabeth sorrindo e fazendo sinal de positivo pra gente. Não poderíamos estar tão errados, né?

Andy começou a gesticular para mexermos a poção três vezes para um lado. Eu comecei a mexer pro mesmo lado que ela. Ela disse que não, e eu olhei pra ela como se ela estivesse louca. Eu tava mexendo igualzinho a ela, quê que ela queria? Nossa poção continuava verde gosma e soltava bolhas. A dos outros estava rosa e tinha um aroma adocicado. Eu comecei a me preocupar. Andy apontou para um frasco com uma etiqueta que dizia essência de mandrágora, e mostrou cinco dedos. Eu e Hugo nos olhamos e pensamos a mesma coisa: "Contar pra que?" Abrimos o frasco e íamos botar tudo dentro, quando Andy se levantou e berrou:

- NÃÃÃÃO! – todo mundo olhou pra ela. Inclusive a Smith. Ela corou e emendou rapidamente, olhando para Casey. – NÃO FAÇA ISSO, Case, você precisa cortar mais fininho! – ela deu um sorrisinho envergonhado. Smith lançou-a um olhar de exasperação, e depois gritou para a turma.

- CINCO MINUTOS!

- Ai, meu Deus, o que a gente faz? – eu gritei, semi-desesperada.

- Sei lá... – Hugo disse olhando as últimas coisas que restavam na mesa. A balança e um frasco com uma solução viscosa dentro. – Está pensando o mesmo que eu?

- Sim. – eu disse sorrindo. Eu fui pra um e o Hugo pra outro.

- A BALANÇA!

- NÃO, IMBECIL! – gritei, dando um tapa na sua cabeça. – O frasco!

- Ah, é, eu não vi ele ali.

- Claro que não viu... – resmunguei. Abrimos o frasco e jogamos tudo no caldeirão.

A poção ficou azul turquesa, depois lentamente se tornou um anil forte e aí implodiu, lançando uma bola de fumaça na nossa direção. Quando paramos de tossir e abanar a fumaça, demos uma olhada no caldeirão. A poção estava um rosa claro acetinado.

- Era para explodir?

- Não explodiu, Hugo, implodiu.

- Qual a diferença?

- A diferença foi que ela não detonou na nossa cara.

- Você tem um ponto. Era pra fazer aquilo?

- Não sei.

- Agora já foi.

- TEMPO ESGOTADO! – Smith berrou da mesa dela, e se levantou para começar a analisar as poções.

- Ai meu Deus! – eu gritei, mordendo a mão.

- O que a gente faz agora?

- Sai correndo.

- Não dá tempo! Ela tá vindo! – olhamos para frente, e certamente, Smith estava parada perto do nosso caldeirão. Nos levantamos rapidinho e demos espaço para ela passar entre as nossas cadeiras e dar uma olhada na nossa meleca. Paramos do lado da mesa de braços dados e caras de enterro.

- Mas... – ela começou.

- Ai meu Deus, ela vai nos matar! – eu sussurrei em pânico para Hugo.

- Últimos desejos, Lily.

- Essa poção... – ela continuou.

- Não dá mais tempo de correr né? – sussurrei para ele.

- Acho que não.

- Então fudeu.

- Essa poção está... – Smith falou, parecendo chocada.

- Eu sou lindo demais pra morrer! – Hugo resmungou do meu lado.

- E eu vou morrer com treze anos! E o meu aniversário é amanhã! Que sacanagem!

- Essa poção está... – ela repetiu, parecendo confusa.

- Tchau, Hugo.

- Tchau, Lily. Foi bom te conhecer.

- Não importa o que os outros digam, você é o meu Weasley preferido.

- Sério mesmo? – ele disse, me olhando com os olhos brilhando.

- Sério mesmo.

- E você também é a minha Potter preferida. Você é mais legal até que o seu pai.

- Obrigada, Hugo. – eu falei fungando. Nos abraçamos dramaticamente. – Te vejo no inferno.

- Vou estar esperando.

- Certa! – Smith gritou, de repente.

Nós viramos a cabeça na sua direção automaticamente.

- Como é que é?

- A poção está certa! – ela falou com uma careta de quem não fazia idéia de como aquilo tinha acontecido. A minha não estava muito melhor. Hugo e eu nos soltamos e paramos ao seu lado, olhando para a nossa poção mucho louca com a mesma surpresa que a professora. – Textura, consistência, cor, aroma... Está... Certa. – ela resmungou pra si mesma. E depois se endireitou. Eu e Hugo pulamos de pé no mesmo instante com sorrisos pastéis de quem não tinha nada a esconder. – Está certa. – ela repetiu, ainda meio abobada. – Weasley, Potter, nota integral. – falou, e estava tão chocada com isso que nem botou tom de deboche na sua voz. Ela anotou na prancheta com as notas e saiu andando para a próxima dupla.

Olhei para Andy. Ela estava de boca aberta olhando para gente como se fôssemos ETs. Ela balançou a cabeça como se me perguntasse como diabos eu tinha feito aquilo. Eu dei de ombro. Eu também não tinha idéia. Hugo e eu caímos de bunda nas nossas cadeiras. Ficamos em silêncio por uns dois minutos.

E aí começamos a rir descontroladamente.

- Bem... – ele falou, quando conseguimos nos controlar um pouquinho. – Pode considerar esse o seu presente de aniversário dos céus.

Não importa quanto tempo passe, eu ainda me mato de rir dessa cena. Eu sou tão boba, eu rio das minhas próprias piadas! Ahusahsuhausauhs Mas aí estão outras pessoas que riem das minhas piadas que foram gentis e deixaram reviews!

Otavio

Camila Belle

Marcelo

Mila

Luh Weasley

Natasha Weasley

ThathaIvashkov

Mrs. Loockers

Gigi Potter

Natasha Weasley

Julia

Lua Evangeline

Jor Oli

aniinhahandbol

Gabriela

Carolbtp

Mylle Evans

A pessoa que deixou um anônimo com o nome de Please write a new chapter.

JessFletcher

Luu Potter

Yami Umi

Rodrigo DeMolay

whoisyourlover

soolblack

Mury Potter

Zoe BlackBlacke

Bah Malfoy Black

Bia Potter

Luh B.

Herica Potter

Gabriele Ricarte

Valeu pelos reviews, gente! Eu vou tentar escrever mais rápido, até porque eu já tenho um monte de cenas do próximo cap prontas. Eu vou ver se a escola não vai me ferrar demais esse ano.

...

Não custa nada sonhar, né?


End file.
